Tip of The Spear (suite) de Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy - TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: The tip of the Spear signifie le fer de lance. Les hommes qui partent en premier au front. Le Capitaine Masen qui appartient au Corps des Marines assène ce premier coup, lui aussi. Une partie de sa mission consiste à annoncer la disparition d'un soldat à ses proches. Il a accepté que l'amour et l'engagement ne sont pas pour lui… jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre la porte.
1. 10 - Bientôt

.

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, c'est **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** qui a écrit cette histoire géniale,

bref rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

* * *

Voilà la suite de **Tip of the Spear** de Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy :

s/8677928/1/Tip-of-the-Spear

Vous pouvez trouver les 9 premiers chapitres en français ici :

s/9372859/1/The-Tip-of-the-Spear-Traduction-Robsmyyummy-Cabanaboy

Vous pouvez aussi les trouver dans nos favoris ou sur notre site

* * *

 **The tip of the spear signifie le fer de lance.** **Les hommes qui partent en premier au front. Le Capitaine Masen qui appartient au Corps des Marines assène ce premier coup, lui aussi. Une partie de sa mission consiste à annoncer la disparition d'un soldat à ses proches. Il a accepté que l'amour et l'engagement ne sont pas pour lui… jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre la porte.**

 **M – Romance/Drama**

 **Complète en 36 chapitres**

* * *

 **Résumé des neuf premiers chapitres :**

 _Edward Masen, Capitaine et officier d'approvisionnement dans le Corps les Marines a aussi la lourde tâche d'annoncer la disparition des soldats à leur famille, ayant lui-même perdu son père de cette façon quand il était enfant, il se refuse à toute relation sérieuse au motif que lui-même pourrait disparaitre en mission ce qui causerait beaucoup de peine à la femme de sa vie…_

 _Bella est mariée à Mike Newton (Sergent dans la Police Militaire) et attend leur premier bébé, en ce funeste jour Mike est tué par un forcené lors de l'une de ses interventions._

 _C'est Edward qui doit annoncer la triste nouvelle à Bella et il va rester auprès d'elle une quinzaine de jours pour l'aider car à la suite du décès de son mari elle va aussi perdre son bébé._

 _ **Trois années passent** et la vie continue. Edward est parti depuis trois ans, il a été affecté à Hawaii et Bella est toujours enseignante en Caroline du Nord, sa vie lui pèse car tout lui rappelle Mike et elle comprend qu'elle doit changer de vie, elle comprend qu'elle doit s'éloigner de sa famille et de ses amis pour essayer de prendre un nouveau départ, elle décide donc de s'offrir un voyage à Hawaii pendant les grandes vacances et de demander une mutation. _

_Après un déploiement en Afghanistan Edward rentre à Hawaii pour quelques semaines de congés et trouve Bella dans l'avion qui l'emmène là-bas aussi. Ils commencent à se voir et petit à petit ils se rapprochent et trouvent difficile de se séparer, au point de devenir inséparables et de faire du tourisme ensemble, voyageant d'îles en îles._

 _Edward va avoir trente-quatre ans, il va recevoir une promotion et devenir Major ce qui implique une mutation, Bella a vingt-six ans et elle attend de savoir si elle va obtenir un poste à l'étranger._

 _Des personnages secondaires gravitent autour d'eux. Du côté d'Edward, Lauren sa soeur et Bailyn sa fille, sa mère, Riley l'un de ses amis, Emmett est le beau-frère de Lauren, militaire aussi et ami d'Edward. Du côté de Bella il y a ses parents, Alice, meilleure amie de Mike et Jasper son mari._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _Bientôt_

 _ **Edward**_

En arrivant à l'aéroport international de Hilo à onze heures ce matin, Bella se porte volontaire pour aller chercher notre voiture de location pendant que j'attends nos bagages. Vingt minutes plus tard, je la trouve encore au comptoir Hertz tambourinant avec ses doigts. J'ai fait ma part, qu'est-ce qui lui prend aussi longtemps?

"Madame, il y a eu un problème avec la réservation. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous avons changé votre catégorie. Alors ce sera une voiture deux portes au lieu de quatre."

Bella et moi nous regardons et haussons les épaules.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. Nous ne sommes que deux et tant que nous avons de la place dans le coffre, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup de bagages," explique Bella à la dame tandis que je hoche la tête, d'accord avec sa logique.

"D'accord, très bien, si vous voulez signer ici," indique-t-elle au bas du document. "Ce sont les clés et votre voiture est garée juste à l'extérieur, place H-27."

Bella signe sur la ligne pointillée et prend les clés avec enthousiasme. En se tournant vers moi, elle dit : "Qui conduit, Captain'?"

"Peu importe, il faut environ deux heures et demie pour arriver à Kona. Si l'un de nous fatigue, on échangera. La matinée a déjà été longue."

Je suis Bella, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas lorgner son cul serré dans le short qu'elle porte et quand elle s'arrête soudainement je dois faire un écart pour éviter une collision à la façon des sept nains.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demandé-je en passant la tête par-dessus son épaule.

Bella pointe un doigt vers un engin rouge, une Ford Mustang V6 décapotable de 2012 qui est garée sur la place qu'on nous a indiquée.

"Est-ce que c'est celle-là?" grince-t-elle.

"Elle a dit que c'était une autre catégorie. Putain de merde... appuie sur la télécommande, voyons si elle s'ouvre."

Bella touche le bouton et bien sûr, les phares clignotent et le klaxon bipe une fois.

Nous éclatons tous deux de rire. Elle court du côté du conducteur tandis que je fais rouler nos bagages vers le coffre.

"Je vais définitivement conduire ce garçon sauvage," chante-t-elle, en se glissant dedans et réglant déjà le siège et les rétros.

Après avoir rangé les bagages je vais du côté passager et je saute par-dessus la portière comme le font les acteurs de cinéma pour atterrir dans le siège sans m'être fait mal nulle part. Impressionnant.

"Quelle souplesse!" ronronne-t-elle en agitant les sourcils.

La longue route qui s'étire devant nous est appelée la route de la ceinture d'Hawaï, sûrement parce qu'elle passe par le bord extérieur nord de l'île. Il y a d'énormes montagnes verdoyantes sur notre gauche qui ressemblent bien à Jurassic Park de nouveau comme le fait remarquer Bella. Mais à notre droite il n'y a qu'une barrière de sécurité misérable qui nous empêche de tomber des vertigineuses falaises qui plongent à pic dans l'océan à des centaines de mètres en dessous.

Les mains de Bell 10 sur le volant sont blanches depuis les dix minutes qu'elle est derrière le volant. Quand je propose de conduire pour la sortir de son stress elle dit : "J'abandonne" et me laisse prendre la relève avec plaisir. C'est un trajet magnifique mais assez effrayant.

Quand nous nous approchons de Kona nous sommes plus à l'intérieur de l'île. Bella demande à reprendre le volant et je m'exécute.

Pour l'instant nous conduisons le long de galeries marchandes et de chaines de restaurants. On dirait une autre ville des Etats-Unis, mis à part les montagnes qui nous entourent et les palmiers qui bordent la route.

"Je meurs de faim de nouveau."

Je ricane en secouant la tête. "Ça signifie que ton très protéiné sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et crème de guimauve n'a pas tenu ses promesses, Rachel Ray*?"

Bella fait claquer sa langue. "Il était fabuleux merci beaucoup… mais il est presque quatorze heures et je l'ai mangé ce matin à huit heures! Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas faim?"

"Je pourrai manger," dis-je, pas du tout déstabilisé, en haussant les épaules.

"Bon. Je vote pour une pizza. Je dis que nous allons trouver un Pizza Sluthut après que nous ayons fait les courses," dit-elle avec un signe de tête confiant. "Au fait? Où faisons-nous les courses?"

"Moins vite, retour en arrière. D'abord qu'est-ce que c'est que Pizza Sluthut*?"

Bella fait une grimace comme si elle avait affaire à un demeuré. "La sluhut _Pizza Hut_ , mec!"

"Bon je suppose que je dois comprendre Pizza Hut, je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu rajoutes slut dans l'appellation. Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer?"

"Oh!" sourit-elle. "J'étais serveuse quand je faisais mes études secondaires et aussi à l'université à Pizza Hut. Et avec les filles avec qui je travaillais, nous nous appelions les Pizza Sluts. C'était débile…" Elle hausse les épaules avec un sourire.

Je souris à son récit bête. "Pizza slut, c'est pas mal. Oh et pour répondre à ta première question, le GPS dit qu'il y a un Formidable Walmart à notre gauche dans moins de deux kilomètres."

"Beurk il n'ont rien d'autre? Vraiment Walmart est l'aisselle de l'univers."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. Cette fille et son choix de mots…

"Eh bien… j'ai plutôt tendance à t'approuver mais j'ai bêtement laissé mes tongs dans la douche… et tu as laissé ton chargeur dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport à _Kauai_ , sans oublier qu'il nous faut faire les courses. Où pourrions-nous aller pour trouver tout ça sans gaspiller du temps à courir partout autour d'une île que nous ne connaissons pas?"

"Un peu trop dramatique, n'est-ce pas Monsieur?"

"Non pas de drame," me défends-je, "Je veux simplement que nous nous installions à l'appartement en profitant encore de la lumière du jour," fais-je remarquer, et attirant son attention vers l'énorme panneau bleu et blanc duquel nous nous approchons.

Elle ronchonne adorablement. "Bien. Ce sera Walmart. Mais tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas très contente de ça."

Nos têtes tournent en tous sens pour essayer de trouver une place sur un parking qui est assez grand pour appartenir à un grand centre de convention.

"Donc tu disais? Je devrais te traiter comme un acheteur hostile?" ris-je et avant que je le sache elle se joignit à moi.

"Peut-être. Ooooh je me demande s'ils ont des menottes dans leur rayon quincaillerie?" roucoule-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Je soupire et gémis maintenant que l'image de Bella nue et menottée apparait - sans y être invitée - dans ma tête. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être à moitié excité pendant que nous parcourons le magasin?!

"Provocatrice." Et je la chatouille. "Trouvons juste ce pour quoi nous sommes venus et garde cette discussion de menottes pour un autre jour." Nous gloussons et sortons de la voiture. "Bien allons chercher ce qu'il nous faut et retrouvons-nous à l'épicerie dans…" je regarde ma montre, "quinze minutes?"

"Ça me semble parfait. A tout de suite."

* * *

Bella et moi réussissons à trouver tout ce dont nous avons besoin et finissons dans l'heure.

A moins de deux kilomètres du centre commercial, Bella crie de joie quand nous apercevons un Pizza Hut. Nous décidons de ne pas rester manger parce que notre glace et autres produits laitiers ne supporteront pas la chaleur trente secondes après que notre voiture se transforme en étuve dès que nous éteindrons le moteur.

Une fois à l'intérieur nous allons vers le comptoir et examinons les menus. "C'est toi qui voulais une pizza, Clémentine. Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait?"

"Oui certainement."

Je la regarde et je vois que son menu n'est même pas ouvert, elle est appuyée dos au comptoir et me fixe, ses yeux criant désir et sexe.

"Oh je suis désolée, tu parlais de nourriture!?" dit-elle innocemment, commençant à feuilleter le menu.

Je hausse mon sourcil gauche et je me penche au-dessus d'elle. "Bella si tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer comme ça nous allons devoir répéter le spectacle de la scène du jacuzzi ici au Pizza Hut. S'il te plait, fais en sorte qu'on ne m'arrête pas!" Je m'approche encore plus et laisse mes lèvres trainer le long de sa mâchoire, la faisant frissonner.

"Oui évitons que tu te fasses arrêter! Ça mettrait une sacrée pagaille dans nos projets," marmonne-t-elle, frustrée mais résignée.

Je me redresse et pose mes coudes sur le comptoir alors qu'une serveuse approche.

"Que puis-je vous apporter?"

Bella demande : "Qu'est-ce que tu aimes sur ta pizza?"

"Je ne suis pas très exigeant. Je n'aime ni les oignons ni les anchois, c'est tout."

"Ooooh un homme selon mon cœur. Je DETESTE les oignons et les anchois ne me réussissent pas." Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se tourne vers la fille derrière le comptoir. "Question rapide vos champignons sont-ils frais ou en boite?"

La serveuse fait une grimace en donnant la réponse. "Ils sont en boite."

Couinements et applaudissements de Bella. "Oh merci mon dieu. Je déteste les champignons frais sur la pizza, ils ont goût à poussière. Ils ne sont bons que dans les salades et les sauces!" dit-elle comme si elle nous faisait un séminaire sur les légumes. "Alors d'accord nous voulons une grande Meat Lovers avec champignons et de la sauce en plus, sur une pâte fine. Et deux salades, s'il vous plait." Elle se tourna vers moi. "Tu veux autre chose? Des ailes de poulets ou des gressins?"

Je secoue la tête. "Nan, pizza et salade suffiront pour moi."

"Ce sera tout alors," dit-elle à la fille qui finit de rentrer la commande dans l'ordinateur.

"La pizza sera prête dans une dizaine de minutes. Et voilà pour vos salades." Elle sourit et nous tend deux plateaux en aluminium avec des couvercles.

Après avoir remercié la jeune fille, Bella et moi nous dirigeons vers le bar à salade. Il est très impressionnant. Malheureusement c'est perdu pour moi parce que je n'ai d'yeux que pour les feuilles de romaine et les concombres.

Bella et moi sommes debout à l'opposé et commençons à composer notre portion. Le plateau de Bella ressemble à une palette de couleur tandis que le mien est… vert. Ce serait difficile de trouver plus vert de chez vert.

"Je sais que tu vas mettre davantage de choses dans ta salade, Captain'. Pas moyen que tu gaspilles ce large éventail de choix pour prendre d'ennuyeuses feuilles de laitue et d'habituels concombres… et ne pense même pas à atteindre le balsamique…" Bella montre ses pincettes à salade en me grondant à travers les cloisons de plexiglas.

Je souffle et me dirige vers elle. "D'accord Clémentine… les choses ont changé depuis que tu m'as donné un coup sur le nez. Alors s'il te plait que veux-tu que je mette dans ma salade aujourd'hui?"

Elle agite sa main vers le large choix. "Il n'y a qu'à regarder! Bien sûr il y a d'autres légumes comme les poivrons, les carottes et les petits pois mais il y a aussi tous les autres! Les œufs durs, le cheddar, les dés de jambon, grains de raisin, graines de sésame…"

"D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris." Je repars de mon côté et commence à ajouter toutes sortes de choses sur mon lit de feuilles de romaine et de laitue iceberg. Je rajoute même ce qui semble être des croûtons et des morceaux de bacon. Maintenant l'assaisonnement.

Je montre les flacons. "Que suggères-tu ici Bella?"

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers moi. "J'ai un faible pour le bleu ou moutarde au miel… mais tu ne peux pas te tromper avec l'italienne ou celle au poivre et au maïs. En aucune circonstance tu n'es autorisé à ruiner tout ça avec du balsamique. Vis un peu, pense comme si tu étais en dehors de la boite."

Je secoue la tête. "Tu vas un peu trop loin Newton."

Elle rigole et continue à assaisonner sa salade avec du miel à la moutarde.

"Bien?" demandé-je en montrant mon plateau qui arbore maintenant un arc en ciel de couleurs, de saveurs et de textures.

"Humm!" hoche-t-elle la tête en me donnant un coup de hanche. "Ça c'est une salade. Tu vas aimer!" C'est ridicule d'être aussi excité juste à cause de l'approbation qu'elle me donne pour une fichue salade. Je n'en reviens pas.

"Figure-toi que je ne sais pas comment je vais arriver à manger tout ça… Ça ressemble à deux repas complets avec la viande, le fromage et les légumes que tu m'as forcé à rajouter là."

Son sourcil se hausse à nouveau. "Allez Marine! Tu peux faire mieux que ça. En plus tu peux te concentrer sur la salade et garder de la pizza pour dîner ou pour demain. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une vieille salade. La pizza froide par contre c'est au-delà d'impressionnant. Il devrait y avoir une catégorie rien que pour elles…"

"Tu as une solution pour tout, non?"

Elle cligne des yeux. "Je t'ai dit que je pourrai d'apprendre quelques trucs."

* * *

Pendant les deux kilomètres que dure le trajet pour arriver jusqu'au _Wyndham Royal Sea Ciff Resort_ à Kona, Bella a déjà englouti deux parts de pizza et elle s'attaque à la troisième. Honnêtement je ne sais pas où elle met tout ça.

J'arrive dans l'allée circulaire et me gare.

"Laisse-moi trouver un chariot à bagages, nous pourrons décharger et tout monter en un seul voyage. Il faut vraiment que je sauve ma glace à la menthe au chocolat de sa mort imminente," dit-elle rapidement en sortant de la voiture avant que je réponde quoi que ce soit. _Oui, oui… sauve la glace à la menthe et au chocolat._

Elle revient avec le chariot, s'élance comme une flèche et repart dans l'autre sens vraisemblablement pour nous enregistrer. Dix minutes plus tard nous entrons au 309 et croyons que nous sommes morts et montés au ciel.

"C'est incroyable! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies trouvé cette affaire à la dernière minute! Comment était-il encore disponible?" m'exclamé-je en me tournant dans le séjour pour le voir entièrement.

"OH MON DIEU!"

J'entends Bella crier de l'intérieur de l'une des chambres et me dirige là-bas, en pensant qu'elle a vu un énorme cafard ou tout autre chose.

Je rentre dans ce qui semble être la suite parentale et je la vois debout, dans la douche la plus fantastique que j'aie jamais vue. La salle de bain est presque triangulaire. Une énorme porte en verre est la base du triangle et ouvre dans une douche à deux pommeaux de jets massants d'un côté et un long banc en mosaïque tout le long de la paroi opposée. Il y a au moins trois mètres soixante-dix de la base au sommet.

"Nous pourrions organiser une fête ici!" couine-t-elle avec ses bras levés au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle saute sur le banc.

Je vais vers elle et la vois qui me sourit et pose mes mains sur ses petites hanches arrondies.

"Je préfère juste que ce soit un rassemblement intime, rien que pour deux, si possible," lancé-je avec des souvenirs du bain à remous d'hier soir. _De longs baisers lents et humides. Le frottement, le gémissement, les soupirs._

Elle soupire d'appréciation et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, bascule sa tête en arrière et tombe dans mon étreinte, ses jambes s'enroulant instantanément autour de ma taille. Quand elle relève la tête pour me fixer dans les yeux, elle s'avance et m'embrasse tendrement. "Ça me parait vraiment bien."

Je souris, en nous tournant dans l'autre sens pour nous asseoir sur le banc. Je repousse ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, nos visages sont très proches.

"Je voudrai bien t'emmener dîner quelque part ce soir Isabella Newton. Voudrais-tu faire ça pour moi?"

Le plus innocent et magnifique sourire embellit son visage. "Notre premier rendez-vous officiel, Captain' Masen?"

Je hoche la tête et souris, attendant sa réponse.

"J'aimerai bien. Merci d'avoir demandé."

"Excellent." Je dépose un doux baiser sous sa mâchoire. "Finissons de visiter et déballons. Je ne peux gaspiller plus de temps. Il faut que je me prépare pour un rendez-vous torride."

Elle rit bêtement et s'en va de sur mes genoux et je la suis hors de la douche. _Ouais,_ cet endroit a du potentiel, pensé-je, en y jetant un dernier coup d'œil.

* * *

"Bella, je descends à la réception. Je reviens dans quelques instants!" crié-je à travers la porte de sa chambre fermée en attendant qu'elle me réponde. Quand je l'entends je ferme la porte et descends l'escalier en courant pour demander au concierge de faire une réservation de dernière minute pour un dîner à _La_ _Bourgogne._

D'une certaine manière les planètes se sont alignées et il arrive à nous réserver une table, je remercie le monsieur d'être ma bouée de sauvetage ainsi que pour la commande spéciale que j'aie passée après que nous nous soyons enregistrés plus tôt. Je reviens à la porte de l'appartement et je tape et… attends.

"Edward?" J'entends la voix étouffée de Bella loin dans l'appartement mais je ne lui réponds pas. J'attends encore vingt secondes et tape à nouveau.

J'entends ses talons cliqueter sur le carrelage du couloir, reconnaissant qu'elle vienne répondre bien qu'elle ne sache pas que c'est moi qui suis derrière la porte et que j'aurai pu ouvrir sans son aide.

Je peux dire qu'elle s'arrête probablement pour regarder par le judas et j'entends son petit rire ce qui me fait sourire un peu plus.

Quand elle ouvre la porte avec un sourire accueillant, aucun mot ne peut sortir de ma gorge tellement la vision devant moi est étourdissante.

Je suis subitement ramené en arrière, en Irak, il y a plusieurs années. Une nuit, que nous n'avions absolument rien à faire, avec un groupe de gars de ma section d'approvisionnement nous avions fini par regarder un film de filles avec en vedette, Kate Hudson pour qui j'avais un petit béguin. L'acteur principal était Matthew McConaughey, qui est à peu près le fils de pute le plus cool sur la planète. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le film, Kate portait une robe jaune super moulante et bandante à une fête et depuis je suis fasciné par elle.*

Cependant Kate Hudson dans une robe jaune n'a, **absolument** rien à voir avec ma Clémentine dans une robe jaune.

C'est la couleur de l'étoile la plus brillante et contre sa peau fantastiquement bronzée, ce n'est rien de moins que la perfection. La robe a des larges bretelles qui entourent son cou et le devant recouvre modestement sa poitrine. La matière soyeuse s'accroche à sa svelte silhouette et l'étreint autour des hanches, tombant à ses chevilles.

Elle plonge sa tête en avant, ses yeux se baissant pendant une fraction de seconde. "Bonjour, as-tu oublié ta clé?"

Je secoue la tête et lui présente le bouquet de fleurs tropicales. "Non. Puisque j'avais l'intention que ce soit notre premier rendez-vous... J'ai besoin de le faire correctement," je m'éclaircis la gorge et tente un sourire. "Et tiens ça c'est pour toi. "

Sa bouche forme un doux "O" et ses yeux scintillent vers moi. "Tu es trop adorable, Edward. Elles sont superbes, merci."

Bella prend le bouquet de mes mains, ses doigts touchant doucement les miens pendant l'échange. Elle inspire profondément le parfum des fleurs et fredonne de plaisir, puis elle se tourne pour marcher de nouveau dans le condo*.

C'est alors que mon cœur martèle encore plus dans ma poitrine quand j'ai le premier aperçu du dos de sa robe. Bien que les liens autour de son cou soient cachés par ses longs cheveux ondulés et chatoyants, son dos est complètement nu jusqu'à ce que le tissu se montre de nouveau juste au-dessus de la courbe de ce qui je dirais, est le cul le plus délicieux que j'aie jamais vu. Et c'est juste une observation que j'ai faite pour l'avoir vu dans de petits vêtements et maillots de bain sobres. J'attends avec impatience la confirmation de ma théorie, une fois que j'arriverai à voir ses fesses sans ledit vêtement.

Je la suis dans la cuisine et la regarde silencieusement alors chercher le plus grand pichet disponible pour mettre le bouquet dedans. Après voir coupé les tiges et arrangé les fleurs, elle me regarde et hausse les épaules timidement, retroussant son nez.

"C'est un peu bizarre dans le pichet de Rubbermaid*, mais les fleurs sont si belles, ça m'est égal."

Finalement, je retrouve ma voix longtemps perdue. "Leur beauté ne peut pas se comparer à la tienne." Super ringard, Chester Cheetah*. "Je suis frappé de stupeur depuis que tu as ouvert la porte. Bella, tu es ... eh bien, à couper le souffle, considérant que cela m'est arrivé quand tu as ouvert la porte."

Elle contourne le comptoir pour venir vers moi et incline la tête. Doucement, elle blottit son corps contre le mien, mettant ses mains sur ma poitrine. Mon corps tremble légèrement à son contact combiné avec la fragrance alléchante de son parfum. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'envelopper mes bras autour de son dos.

"Merci, et tu es assez spectaculaire aussi, monsieur." Elle baisse la tête, ses yeux scrutant mon corps, puis lève son visage pour regarder le mien. "Je pense que c'est injuste que nous devions partir et sortir en public, en pensant au nombre de choses parfaitement fabuleuses que nous pourrions faire ici…" La moue sexy sur son visage et le ton de sa voix me donne envie d'appeler le concierge pour lui dire d'annuler nos projets.

Mais le bon sens triomphe et je secoue la tête, souriant. "Il est temps de te montrer. Je suis juste veinard d'être ton escorte pour la soirée."

Elle met son index sur mes lèvres, une expression déçue sur le visage. "Mais comprenons-nous bien? Il n'y a pas de 'moyen' en toi, compris?" dit-elle fronçant le front.

La sincérité dans ses yeux et la certitude dans ses paroles me renforcent d'une manière qui me fait me redresser encore plus. Peu importe qu'elle m'ait jeté un sort, ensorcelé ou non, je remercie le ciel pour cela et j'espère que ce sortilège ne se rompra jamais.

"Maintenant, Captaine Masen, sortons pour notre premier rendez-vous, d'accord?"

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Je me réjouis intérieurement tandis qu'Edward et moi marchons vers la voiture main dans la main. Non, je ne suis pas stupide. Je peux voir d'autres gars tourner la tête et nous regarder passer, tout comme je peux voir les femmes faire une pause quand elles voient l'homme magnifique à mes côtés mais je me fous de tout ça. Ma mission a été remplie à la minute où Edward est resté sans voix quand il m'a vue toute pomponnée pour lui. Et j'ai vraiment fait tout cela pour lui.

Toutefois il faut que je me demande si les autres femmes qu'il a fréquentées dans le passé se sont _vraiment_ souciées d'essayer? Je veux dire, ont-elles vraiment essayé de l'aider à casser ce mur protecteur, pratiquement à l'épreuve des balles, qu'il a construit autour de son cœur depuis qu'il est enfant? Si elles le voulaient assez, je me demande si elles ont pris le temps ou même fait l'effort, de l'aider à surmonter ses démons. Il lutte _encore_ avec eux, il s'interroge toujours sur les relations et la perte inévitable, et il finit par ne plus voir que cela.

Ensuite, il y a le revers de la médaille. Est-ce que ces femmes ont vraiment essayé très fort et ont eu le cœur brisé parce qu'il est incassable et incapable de les laisser entrer? Ou ont-elles simplement profité du moment et sont parties une fois leur relation finie? Peut-être qu'il a semé des cœurs brisés le long de son chemin. Je ne veux pas penser de cette façon mais comme je l'ai dit, cela me fait réfléchir.

En ce moment même, je peux dire avec confiance que chaque jour qui passe, chaque moment drôle, et même dans les moments de calme quand je le regarde et le surprends à m'observer, je me sens tomber... amoureuse, putain, durement et rapidement. C'est exaltant et terrifiant à la fois. Dans mes moments de nervosité, je crains que mon cœur ne soit écrasé, parce qu'il a été honnête avec moi depuis le début. Mais alors, je me souviens d'être assise avec lui la nuit dernière quand il a admis qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant… que je lui fais repenser toutes sortes de choses qu'il n'avait jamais considérées avant.

Peut-être que je parviens à déchiffrer le code Edward Masen? _Seigneur, je l'espère_.

J'ai aimé Mike, vraiment. Il était mon meilleur ami, comment aurai-je pu ne pas l'aimer? Mais avec Edward, je me trouve suspendue à chaque mot de sa part, à regarder chaque mouvement qu'il fait et savourer les moments où j'ai le privilège de le voir laisser aller son strict et ordonné Marine, et se transformer en cet esprit libre dont j'ai eu des aperçus depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a quelques semaines.

"Peux-tu me dire ou tu m'amènes ce soir? Je suppose que je suis habillée correctement puisque tu n'as pas dit le contraire," dis-je alors que nous sommes à un stop.

Edward me regarde en secouant la tête. "Oui, nous allons à La Bourgogne, un restaurant français qui a de supers commentaires et quant à ta tenue choisie pour la soirée ... je pense que nous en avons suffisamment parlé avant de partir. Ta robe est plus qu'adéquate, Bella. On dirait que tu vas à un tapis rouge d'Hollywood."

Je sens la chaleur de mon rougissement et je tripote le fermoir de mon sac. Intentionnellement, ce soir, je n'ai pas mis pas la chaine que je porte habituellement, avec le pendentif créé à partir de ma bague de fiançailles. Certes, l'encolure de ma robe n'exige rien de plus, c'est pourquoi je ne porte que des boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Mais, plus que cela, je ne voulais aucun lien avec Mike ce soir. Je voulais un nouveau départ avec Edward. Il mérite ça... Je mérite ça.

Juste à ce moment, le téléphone d'Edward sonne et il le prend dans la poche de sa veste en lin. Il regarde le nom de l'appelant et éclate de rire.

"Bailyn Grace, pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore au lit?" Il me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil, et je commence à fondre même avec la climatisation.

"Oui, Bella est ici avec moi."

"Non bébé, pas ce soir."

"Parce que je conduis et je ne peux pas regarder ton visage rigolo pendant que j'essaie de prêter attention à la circulation."

"Et que penserais-tu que nous nous voyons demain?"

Il éloigne le téléphone de son oreille, secoue la tête et rit. Je peux entendre une voix douce crier à l'autre bout. Je suppose qu'elle est heureuse de son rendez-vous téléphonique de demain avec son oncle.

"D'accord, tu peux dire bonne nuit vite fait. Attends."

Il me passe le téléphone avec un regard suppliant. "Veux-tu lui dire bonne nuit? Elle est désespérée d'entendre sa princesse…"

Je réussis à contenir mon exaltation envers cet homme adorable enroulé autour du doigt de sa précieuse nièce et prends le téléphone avec un hochement de tête.

"Salut Bailyn, comment vas-tu?" Tout ce que j'entends comme réponses ce sont des rires. "Baaaaaaaaa-ilyn," je chante doucement.

 _"Salut, Belle!"_

"Eh bien, voilà, j'ai pensé que j'étais au téléphone avec un monstre de rire! Que fais-tu debout si tard ce soir?"

 _"Maman a installé la tente dans le sous-sol. Nous campons avec l'ami de maman et mon ami Hadley."_

"L'amie de maman s'appelle Hadley?"

 _"Non,_ _ **mon**_ _ami, c'est Hadley, l'ami de maman, c'est Ben."_

Mes sourcils se soulèvent et je serre mes lèvres. Je regarde rapidement Edward, qui me sourit, écoutant la conversation unilatérale.

"Waouh, Bailyn, ça a l'air amusant, chérie. Est-ce que tu as souvent des soirées avec des amis?" Oui, j'insiste. Cependant je ressens un petit pincement de culpabilité.

 _"Mmmm, parfois ... Hadley et Ben viennent souvent, ils ne dorment pas toujours ici. Maman dit que ce soir c'est spécial parce que mamy n'est pas ici. Elle est également en train de passer la nuit ailleurs."_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me rends soudain compte que cela me dépasse un peu. La mère et la sœur d'Edward seraient probablement mortifiées de savoir que cette petite fille m'a involontairement révélé leurs secrets. Et vu la façon dont Edward a parlé de sa mère et de Lauren et de leur chagrin à la mort de leurs maris, je suis presque sûre, qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée qu'elles ont de nouveaux hommes dans leur vie. Je me demande ce qu'Edward penserait de cela?

"Eh bien, on dirait que tout le monde a une soirée très spéciale. J'ai hâte de te parler après ta soirée pyjama. Amuse-toi bien, d'accord?"

 _"D'accord, je vais le faire. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Belle?"_

"Ton oncle Edward et moi allons dîner et… tu sais quoi?" J'essaie de faire que ma voix soit mystérieuse.

 _"QUOI?"_ murmure-t-elle fort.

"Je porte une robe jaune ce soir!"

J'entends un halètement dramatique digne d'un Oscar. _"Dis à l'oncle Edward de prendre une photo de toi!"_ Plus de chuchotements.

Je souris et me mords la lèvre. Seigneur, pourrait-elle être plus adorable? "Je lui dirai, chérie, vas t'amuser maintenant, nous nous reparlerons bientôt."

 _"D'accord, je t'aime, Belle!"_

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Cela pourrait sembler stupide à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je me sens voulue... même désirée "Je t'aime aussi, Bailyn ... bye."

Je redonne le téléphone à Edward, qui me sourit _encore_. Je hoche la tête une fois et tourne immédiatement mon visage vers la vitre pour essayer de retrouver mon sang-froid. C'est assez compliqué que je me sente tomber pour cet homme - un homme qui fondamentalement se déclarait indisponible - mais de commencer à tomber pour cette petite fille... et tous les autres membres de la famille qui viendraient le long du chemin…? Je ne peux pas, ni dans ma tête ni dans mon cœur, me faire à l'idée de ce que tout cela pourrait signifier si les choses se déroulaient bien ... ou si elles tombaient en morceaux.

Je sens la main d'Edward au-dessus de mon genou. "Hey ... tu vas bien?" demande-t-il.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me tourne vers lui. "Oui, absolument. C'est une douce petite fille. Elle a juste tiré sur ma corde sensible pendant une minute."

Il sourit et me tend la main, enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au restaurant.

* * *

"Eh bien… ça c'était du filet mignon! Quand on peut le couper à la fourchette et qu'il fond dans la bouche ... ouais, on sait qu'on a fait le bon choix."

Edward rit et prit une gorgée de son vin. "Nous n'avons pas été très créatifs ce soir, d'habitude nous prenons chacun un plat du menu et goûtons celui de l'autre."

"Je crois que nous méritions un laissez-passer. Nous sommes dans un restaurant français, Edward. Ce n'est pas comme nous si nous étions allés à Applebee'* et avions pris la même chose. Lorsque vous avez la possibilité d'avoir un filet hors pair… vous le faites!"

Nous nous sourions en silence ... nous regardant simplement. Les mots sur la pointe de ma langue l'effraieraient, alors je me retiens et attends. Edward semble être sur le bord de son siège avec anticipation. Je suppose qu'il a quelque chose en tête, aussi.

"Alors, j'aimerais te faire danser. Je me suis bien amusé ce soir-là à Oahu, mais nous n'avons eu qu'une seule danse ... veux-tu aller danser?"

Même si je n'ai bu que deux verres de vin au dîner, je me sens assez confiante de pouvoir encore être à la hauteur même avec mes talons hauts. "J'aimerai bien. As-tu une idée pour un endroit?"

"Eh bien," dit-il en riant, "ce pourrait être un peu ringard, mais Huggo's on the Rock a une soirée des années quatre-vingts ce soir. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous amuser avec ça."

"Tu plaisantes ? Je suis TOUT au sujet des années 80. Je suis chaude, collante et douce ... de ma tête à mes pieds, ouais!"

Edward éclate de rire. "Je pourrais t'attacher aux poteaux pour avoir un faible pour Def Leppard. Allez, Clémentine, allons mettre du sucre sur toi."

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Bella et moi n'avons pas cessé de danser depuis notre arrivée il y a quarante-cinq minutes. Chaque chanson de mon enfance est géniale si on me demande mon avis… beaucoup mieux que la musique d'aujourd'hui... Nous aimons tout ce que le Dj passe ce soir, du rock'n roll à Michael Jackson et tout le reste…

Je suis mort de rire en regardant Bella tournoyer et se tortiller autour de moi tandis que Salt-n-Pepa beugle des enceintes. Nous sommes les mieux habillés ici ce soir mais on s'en fiche. Personne d'autre au monde n'a d'importance, nous ne sommes pas guindés, nous sommes juste Edward et Bella dans notre propre monde... avec nos propres règles, comme Bella me l'a si éloquemment, c'est ainsi qu'il nous faut vivre le reste de nos vacances.

La musique ralentit, comme nos rires et je ne demande même pas, je l'attire près de ma poitrine. Je souris quand je réalise ce que nous écoutons. Sa familiarité est apaisante... une des chansons préférées de ma mère, si je ne me trompe pas.

"D'où vient cette chanson? Je la connais mais je ne sais plus." Les yeux de Bella se plissent de concentration et elle pince sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Mes doigts se déplacent involontairement vers son visage et tirent doucement sur son menton, lui faisant libérer sa lèvre tendre.

"C'est le thème d'amour du film _Tootsie_ , avec Dustin Hoffman."

Sa bouche s'ouvre et sa tête se penche. "C'EST juste, je savais que je le connaissais! Oh mon Dieu, mon père AIME ce film. Je me souviens de l'avoir beaucoup vu plus jeune, c'était une de ses vidéos préférées... "

 **"Time… I've been passing time,**

 **watching trains go by, all of my life…"**

 _(Le temps… j'ai passé le temps / A regarder passer les trains, toute ma vie …)_

Je souris en entendant que les goûts de nos parents paraissent semblables. "Moi aussi, je veux dire," je m'arrête un instant. "Je sais que ma mère aime vraiment ce film. Je pense que je me souviens que mon père l'aimait aussi. "

Elle regarde pensivement dans mes yeux. "Tu te souviens beaucoup de ton père?"

Mon sourire est un peu hésitant et je hausse une épaule. "Je me souviens qu'il venait toujours à mes entrainements de football et aux matchs quand il pouvait. Il a même entraîné mon équipe une saison quand j'étais vraiment jeune." Je regarde par-delà l'épaule de Bella et ma vision devient floue, en regardant les torches tiki qui entourent la piste de danse. "Nous nous amusions. Il aimait le camping. Même s'il faisait mauvais à l'extérieur et ma mère refusait de le laisser m'emmener dehors derrière la maison à cause de la pluie ou de la température, il installait la tente dans notre salon et nous campions ensemble là. Aucun équipement n'était permis. Nous éteignions toutes les lumières et utilisions le réchaud de camping pour faire des hot-dogs et s'mores*."

Bella souffle et ses yeux vagabondent pendant une seconde, je peux voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. Sa main se déplace sur mon cou, ses doigts sur le col de ma chemise, ses ongles grattent doucement la base de mes cheveux.

 **"Somethin's tellin' me it might be you.**

 **It's tellin' me it might be you, all of my life."**

 _(Quelque chose me dit que ce pourrait être toi/ me dit que ce pourrait être toi, toute ma vie.)_

"On dirait que tu as des souvenirs fantastiques." Elle sourit, posant le côté de sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Je hoche la tête, même si elle ne peut pas me voir en ce moment. "C'était important pour maman que je me rappelle autant que possible de lui. Nous restions debout la nuit, assis dans mon lit après qu'elle ait lu une histoire pour moi, et nous partagions un souvenir de papa. Elle a essayé de le garder vivant le plus longtemps possible pour moi."

Je ressens la vibration calmante du fredonnement de Bella dans ma poitrine.

"Même quand Lauren était un bébé ou petite, nous fermions la porte de ma chambre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'éloigner et nous partagions des histoires au sujet de papa. Maman pensait toujours que même si Laur ne faisait pas attention, peut-être qu'elle savait à quel point notre père était génial en entendant les histoires que nous racontions."

Nous cessons de parler et nous laissons influencer par la musique. Sa petite silhouette est parfaitement nichée dans la mienne, comme deux pièces de puzzle qui s'emboitent. Si vous vous mettiez à la lumière, vous ne verriez pas de vide. Deux devenant un.

 **"I think we're gonna need some time.**

 **Maybe all we need is time.**

 **And it's telling me it might be you…all of my life."**

 _(Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de temps._

 _Peut-être que tout ce dont nous avons besoin est du temps._

 _Et ça me dit que ce pourrait être toi ... toute ma vie.)_

En écoutant les paroles de la chanson, je sens un tiraillement à l'intérieur. Vous passez votre vie seul, en regardant les autres couples, vous demandant comment ils font pour que ça fonctionne, comment ils ont assez confiance pour rester. Toutes ces années, je n'ai pas ressenti de vide du tout. Je ne me le dis pas seulement à moi-même, je n'ai vraiment jamais ressenti le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Mais ces deux dernières semaines avec Bella ont fait que ce désir caché commence à bouillonner en surface. Et ça menace d'exploser si je ne jette pas la prudence par la fenêtre et la fais mienne.

Je déglutis, me rappelant tous les obstacles de temps et de distance. C'est trop pour y réfléchir ce soir. Maintenant, je vais juste apprécier la sensation de cette fille… cette femme… cette créature parfaite dans mes yeux et dans mes bras, qui me veut juste près d'elle.

 **"It's you. It's you…I've been waiting for all of my life."**

 _(C'est toi, c'est toi ... que j'ai attendu toute ma vie.)_

* * *

"Merci pour ce soir." Bella et moi balançons nos mains jointes entre nous alors que nous marchons vers le condo.

"Pas de quoi, c'était un plaisir, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais tu es irrésistiblement belle dans cette robe, madame Newton." Je porte sa main jusqu'à ma bouche et l'embrasse pendant que nous tournons pour arriver à notre suite. "Ça aurait été un crime de te garder juste pour moi ce soir."

"Veux-tu venir prendre un café?" Elle rit et je secoue la tête devant son absurdité.

"J'aimerais bien mais…."

"Ma…is?" gémit-elle, clairement exaspérée que je semble vouloir écourter notre soirée.

Je souffle et la pousse par la porte. "Mais ... j'ai des projets pour nous ce soir ... plus tard ce soir. Plus comme très tôt le matin, je veux dire."

Elle tord mon poignet pour regarder ma montre, constatant qu'il est 00 h30 du matin. Je vois que j'ai piqué son intérêt en la voyant lever un sourcil et voyant un sourire émerger lentement. "Oh, vraiiiiiiment!"

"Oui. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu ailles directement dans ta chambre, te mettes des vêtements confortables et que tu fasses un somme pendant une heure."

Bella s'adosse contre le mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre, faisant la moue. Elle tend la main et saisit les revers de ma veste et me tire tout près. "Ne serait-il pas plus amusant de faire une sieste ensemble ou mieux encore, passer l'heure suivante à rester occupé a faire d'autres choses?"

Je souris d'un air entendu et bouge mes mains sur ses hanches tandis que ma bouche s'approche de son oreille. J'inhale son parfum tropical d'orange et de noix de coco pendant que son visage se penche vers le mien, ses yeux fermés.

Je déplace lentement mes pouces d'avant en arrière sur ses hanches et son ventre, j'effleure le côté de son visage avec mes lèvres. Ma bouche passe sous son oreille et le long de sa mâchoire, son corps se tend et se détend. Elle sait à quel point nous sommes proches de ce précipice mais elle sait aussi que j'ai déjà dit que nous ne ferons pas le grand saut ce soir.

"Bella?"

"Ouiiii?" soupire sa voix songeuse, ses mains maintenant enveloppées autour de mes avant-bras qui délicatement voyagent sur ses côtes, au-delà de ses épaules pour lui prendre la mâchoire en coupe.

D'un ton bourru je lui chuchote. "Je te fais une promesse. Quand je commencerai…" Je lui embrasse la gorge, là où son pouls est rapide sous sa chair crémeuse et tendre. "… quand ton corps sera devant moi…" à présent je lèche son pouls, "… quand j'envelopperai mon corps autour du tien…" je me recule et touche à peine le lobe de son oreille avec la pointe de ma langue et puis j'envoie mon souffle chaud sur ce même endroit, ce qui la fait respirer lourdement d'anticipation. "… quand je m'enfoncerai à l'intérieur de toi", je grogne doucement, provoquant un gémissement profond dans sa gorge." Bella, je te promets, je te PROMETS," je place doucement un baiser au coin de sa bouche, "une heure ne sera jamais suffisante."

Je recule. Ses yeux s'ouvrent instantanément, elle déglutit et expire. Nous nous regardons longuement dans les yeux, l'air est lourd de tension sexuelle et le suintement du désir est écrasant. Je sais qu'elle peut sentir combien je bande en ce moment. Je recule de quelques pas, nous permettant un instant de respirer dans une tentative de faire retomber la chaleur que nous avons créée.

Je la regarde toujours, je dis le seul mot qui me garde sain d'esprit pour le moment et j'espère que ça l'aide aussi.

"Bientôt."

…

*Chef cuisinier, présentatrice d'émissions télé

*Slut : garce

*Comment se faire larguer en dix leçons - 2003 (How to loose a guy in 10 days)

*Condo : appartements complètement équipés

* Rubbermaid : magasin d'ustensiles pour la maison

* Chester Cheetah : mascotte des céréales Cheetos

*Applebee's International, Inc. est une chaîne de restaurants américaine dont le siège social se trouve à Kansas City

*Le s'more est un dessert populaire aux États-Unis et au Canada, traditionnellement mangé près d'un feu de camp pendant l'été. Il est composé d'une guimauve grillée et d'un carré de chocolat entre deux biscuits Graham.

* * *

 _ **Alors avez-vous une idée de ce qu'Edward a prévu pour la suite?**_

 _Sur notre site il y a un tas de photos à voir sur les endroits par où sont passés_

 _Edward et Bella – si ça vous dit…_

 _(le lien est sur notre profil)_

 **L'auteur de _Tip of the Spear_ est mariée à un Major du Corps de Marines,**

 **Elle a une certaine expérience de cette vie…**

Nous vous laissons digérer ce gros chapitre

et vous disons à bientôt!


	2. 11 - La surprise d'Edward

**Tip of the Spear** de **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

.

 **Chapitre 11**

 **La surprise d'Edward**

 _ **Bella**_

"Bella."

 _Non._

 _"Bella réveille-toi."_

 _Ne parle pas anglais._

"Allez Bella. Ne me fais pas te chatouiller."

Mes yeux finissent par s'ouvrir et je suis accueillie par l'obscurité la plus totale à l'exception d'une veilleuse lointaine, visible uniquement parce que la porte de ma chambre est grande ouverte.

"Humph," je murmure et m'assieds lentement pour effacer le brouillard de ma tête. "Quelle heure est-il?"

"Il est 1 heure 30 du matin."

Je souffle et retombe dans le lit. "Une putain d'heure, tu ne plaisantais pas." Je ferme les yeux et marmonne. "Putain de Marine!"

J'entends Edward rire mais je ne pense pas que ce soit drôle. Je suis déjà épuisée. Une sieste d'une heure était une monstrueuse plaisanterie.

Il frotte mes jambes qui sont toujours sous la couverture. "Tu n'as pas du tout dormi?" demandé-je semblant parfaitement agacée et rejetant les couvertures et passant par dessus les jambes tendues d'Edward.

"Environ une demi-heure. J'ai préparé la plupart de ce dont nous aurons besoin, quelques casse-croutes, des boissons, oh j'ai pris ton appareil photo sur la table basse,"' dit-il d'un ton neutre pendant que j'enfile mon pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt à manches longues. "Il ne reste plus que toi, maintenant."

Je finis en attachant mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute et passe la tête hors de la salle de bain un grand sourire aux mots qu'il a choisis. "Eh bien pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas?" Je décide de pousser ma chance et vais rapidement sur le lit pour me jeter sur lui, le faisant retomber sur mes oreillers avec un rire retentissant.

"Joueuse," murmure-t-il en ricanant toujours et en me frottant à partir du milieu du dos, puis les fesses, les cuisses et recommencer. Je hoche la tête dans l'obscurité et attaque ses lèvres des miennes. Ça ne semble pas le déranger car c'est lui qui introduit la langue et nous continuons pendant dix secondes entières. Pendant la onzième – mais qui compte – il nous fait rouler et s'éloigne de ma bouche un peu à contrecœur et débute un sentier de baisers lents et sexy. Il commence par mâchoire puis ma gorge, la clavicule, entre mes seins, mes abdos et termine juste au-dessous de mon nombril puis il s'arrête. _Juste quelques petits centimètres plus bas, s'il te plaiiiit?_

"Allons-y, ma très excitéeou alors tu vas ruiner mes projets pour ce rendez-vous!" Il se soulève pour me quitter et se lève réajustant sa fière érection en même temps.

"Oh tu crains," gémis-je frottant mon visage brusquement, maintenant fatiguée et allumée.

J'entends un son guttural alors qu'il recule. "Oui je sais. Et je lécherai et titillerai et embrasserai et caresserai et toutes autres sortes de verbes érotiques auxquels tu peux penser mais tu n'en sauras rien si tu ne bouges pas tes jolies fesses!" Il rit et va vers la porte de la chambre, allumant la lumière en sortant. "Prends des vêtements pour te changer, tes sneakers et s'il te plait sois dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes Clémentine."

 _Pourquoi diable fait-il ça?_ M'exciter et m'émoustiller, m'exciter et me perturber et ensuite laisser tomber tout ça comme s'il fermait un satané robinet. Je suppose que des mois passés dans le désert entouré seulement de Marines avec des armes automatiques vous apprennent la retenue. Mais enfin! Que doit faire une fille excitée pour obtenir un peu d'action sérieuse ici?!

Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer pendant la deuxième partie de ce rendez-vous mais ça ferait mieux d'être extraordinaire!

* * *

"D'accord, j'y suis. Fais de moi ce que tu veux." Je m'affale sur un tabouret de bar dans la cuisine et attends les instructions.

"Bien allons-y alors, nous avons de la route à faire," dit Edward en me tendant sa main pour que je la prenne. Il me tire contre lui et se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement. "Merci de te prêter au jeu. Je me suis vraiment régalé de préparer ça pour nous. J'espère que tu vas apprécier aussi."

Je souris passant mes bras autour de sa taille. "Je suis sûre de le faire. Pourrai-je vraiment dormir dans la voiture? Est-ce que ça te dérangera si je ne suis pas vraiment cohérente pour cette partie de notre rendez-vous?"

Il secoue la tête, son sourire en coin me va droit au cœur. "Mes sentiments ne seront pas froissés. Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie quand nous arriverons à destination, pas pendant le voyage." Il fait un clin d'œil. "Je vais m'occuper du trajet."

Tout dans l'hôtel est silencieux à la seule exception des animaux vivant dans le terrarium ouvert qui descend au milieu.

Le paysage est magnifique. Nous avons été tellement occupés toute la journée avec le voyage et l'emménagement puis la préparation à notre grande nuit que nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'explorer les lieux. Espérons que nous aurons du temps demain. N'ayant quasiment pas pu dormir cette nuit je suppose que nous aurons une journée peu chargée une fois que nous reviendrons de cette aventure mystère.

Quand nous approchons de la route principale au lieu de prendre à gauche, Edward tourne à droite pour nous conduire loin de la ville. Je plisse les yeux et le regarde.

"On va vers le sud, hein? Je suis intriguée!"

Il rit. "Je suis heureux que tu le sois mais je préférerai que tu dormes un peu. Crois-moi. Je te réveillerai dès que nous arriverons."

Je soupire et incline mon siège me blottissant contre l'oreiller et la couverture qu'Edward m'a dit de prendre. "Bien monsieur. Merci pour le rappel d'alarme."

* * *

Quand le mouvement de la voiture s'arrête je sors doucement de mon état d'assoupissement. J'entends la portière s'ouvrir et ouvre les yeux, réalisant que je suis seule. Je m'assieds et regarde alentour essayant de me repérer. La pendule du tableau de bord indique qu'il est 03 h 45. Sans surprise la nuit noire entoure complètement la voiture. Je ne vois aucun signe de vie à l'extérieur sauf un petit bâtiment sur la gauche qui a un projecteur au-dessus de la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard Edward sort de la cabane avec un papier à la main. Il court vers la voiture et monte.

"Salut."

"Salut Belle au bois dormant," dit-il en me tendant le papier qui se révèle être une brochure. **Parc National des Volcans d'Hawaii.**

Je sens mon sourire s'agrandir maintenant que je suis arrivée à reconstituer le puzzle. Je me souviens d'avoir lu des choses sur internet et que c'est mieux de voir les volcans pendant la nuit pour pouvoir apprécier la lumière orange de la lave.

"Tu n'es pas qu'un joli visage, tu le sais ça?" plaisanté-je, en tapant sur sa cuisse.

"Pourras-tu me pardonner de t'avoir réveillée au milieu de la nuit?" demande-t-il en appuyant sa tête en arrière, ses yeux dans les miens.

"Si tu peux me pardonner d'être aussi geignarde et autoritaire."

Il lève la tête, confus. "Je mettrai les pleurnicheries sur le compte du manque de sommeil. Je sais que tu aimes dormir mais pourquoi aurais-tu besoin que je te pardonne pour t'être affirmée?"

Je hausse les épaules me sentant sûre de moi depuis bien longtemps. "J'ai essayé de te forcer… tu sais… à me rejoindre dans ma chambre quand nous sommes rentrés de diner et de danser mais tu savais ce que tu voulais faire." Je soupire. "Je ne voulais pas te voler tes idées de ce qu'est un premier rendez-vous parfait."

Son demi-sourire fit son apparition. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien ça été difficile de m'éloigner de toi hier soir," rigole-t-il en regardant sa montre, "bon il reste quelques heures. Mais oui fais-moi confiance quand je te le dis. Je ne partirai plus loin de toi comme ça."

Je sens ma respiration se suspendre. Evidemment les vibrations sexuelles qu'il m'envoie ne m'échappent pas. Mais en plus de cette pensée je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander – d'espérer même - honnêtement veut-il dire qu'il ne voudra plus _jamais_ s'éloigner de moi?

Quelques instants de silence s'écoulent et je me retrouve à sourire et fais rouler ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

"Prête pour quelques aventures, tôt le matin, Clémentine?"

"Allons-y!"

* * *

Nous suivons la carte qui nous conduit au bas de la Route de la Chaine des Cratères.

En chemin nous croisons beaucoup de panneaux d'avertissement **Zone extrêmement dangereuse** mais nous continuons à avancer. Ce que nous faisons n'est pas illégal, le parc est ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre tous les jours de l'année. Je suppose que pour des raisons d'assurance il faut qu'il y ait ces avertissements orange tout le long du chemin et qu'on ne peut pas savoir si quelqu'un de désemparé prend le mauvais chemin pour chercher le McDo du coin et continue tout droit dans une coulée de lave…

Edward nous conduit littéralement au bout de la route, ce qui fait remonter dans ma tête l'interprétation émouvante de la chanson à succès de Boyz II Men concernant ce même problème. Edward se joint à moi et chante le refrain me faisant glousser en chantant. J'aime qu'il puisse libérer son enfant intérieur et juste s'amuser. Bien sûr il y a toujours un temps et un lieu pour l'organisation, la planification et la gravité mais je le vois se détendre plus facilement et il me donne le vertige.

Nous sommes absolument seuls ici pas d'autre voiture ni d'autre touriste aussi loin que je puisse voir et ça ne me dérange pas. Si vous me le demandez… du temps seule avec mon merveilleux rendez-vous et le Mont Kilauea, c'est vraiment très cool.

Edward éteint le moteur et se tourne pour me faire face. "Es-tu d'attaque pour un peu de randonnée de nuit?" demande-t-il plein d'espoir. "Tu as pris ton appareil photo, j'ai deux litres d'eau et des lampes de poche." Il est tellement excité qu'il saute pratiquement sur son siège.

"Eh bien je sais que ça s'est bien passé pour notre randonnée jusqu'à Olomana mais je devrais probablement t'avertir que je ne suis pas la personne la plus coordonnée sur la planète," avoué-je en faisant une grimace.

"Oh ce n'est pas grave!" dit-il en attrapant son sac à l'arrière. "Nous irons aussi loin que tu seras à l'aise. Et nous pouvons même rester ici et simplement regarder la lave avec le zoom de l'appareil si c'est ce que nous voulons. Le ranger m'a dit qu'il y avait neuf kilomètres à parcourir pour voir la lave."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la réalité de la situation. "Non! Définitivement. Je veux avancer au moins un peu. Je doute vraiment que nous allions si loin mais rien que le fait d'avoir cette formidable expérience… et? C'est toi qui en as en fait la seconde partie de notre rendez-vous!" chantonné-je. "Tu sais comment faire couler mon cœur."

Edward souffle, roulant des yeux à mon jeu de mots hideux. "Ah aha. Depuis combien de temps tu attends de pouvoir la faire celle-là?"

"Depuis environ vingt secondes après que tu m'aies donné la brochure et la carte," ris-je.

"Eh bien, je suis sur le point de rendre notre journée meilleure."

Je fronce les sourcils d'excitation confuse. "Ed McMahon va-t-il se présenter avec un énorme chèque et trois douzaines de ballons colorés?"

Les fossettes d'Edward se creusent à son rire… ou son beuglement." Hummm j'espère que non par l'enfer, compte tenu que l'homme est mort depuis trois ans!"

Nous éclatons de rire et essayons de reprendre notre respiration. "D'accord, d'accord, d'accord… dis-moi ce que tu as fait de mieux," arrivé-je à dire entre deux rires.

Il fait tourner sa clé autour de son doigt et puis la laisse se balancer entre nous. "Je nous ai loué un chalet. Nous pourrons y aller chaque fois que nous serons fatigués."

Je pousse un petit cri et passe mes bras autour de son cou. "TU es le MEILLEUR!" Il rigole et passe un bras derrière mon dos.

"Nous l'avons jusqu'à demain midi."

Je secoue la tête, souriant, complètement dépassée par sa prévoyance.

"Alors qu'en dis-tu? Nous partons marcher et obtenons les images que nous voulons dans la nuit puis revenons au chalet pour nous reposer. Sinon nous pouvons marcher dans la journée, ce qui serait définitivement l'option la plus sûre." Il ouvre sa portière et je fais de même en sortant. "Et il y a d'autres cratères, des vapeurs, des belvédères, des musées, beaucoup à faire entre aujourd'hui et demain…"

Nous fermons la voiture et approchons des formations escarpées laissées par les coulées de lave passées. Je me demande brièvement quand a eu lieu cette coulée de lave qui a recouvert cette route. Edward dirige sa lumière vers le sol et éclaire plus haut, elle vacille.

"C'est mauvais?" dis-je prête à avancer et à le suivre.

"Bon, ça ne sera pas facile. Même avec mes grosses chaussures je peux sentir combien le terrain est accidenté… c'est fou… Je souhaiterai presque avoir mes bottes de l'armée!"

Je marche derrière lui, lentement mais sûrement. Nos pas sont hésitants et lents. Toutes les quelques minutes, il fait une pause et braque sa lampe de poche autour de nous. A un moment quand il s'arrête, je me penche prudemment et je touche la surface du sol instable. Ça me donne la sensation de me frayer un chemin à travers un seau de ciseaux. Les bords dentelés semblent infinis et impitoyables.

Nous avons marché pendant environ vingt minutes, prenant des photos de temps en temps, mais n'avons probablement parcouru qu'environ 400 mètres.

Au loin, nous voyons l'éclat vif de la lave qui illumine les nuages. C'est passionnant et ce voyage pourrait être considéré comme une expérience unique dans la vie mais la randonnée dans l'obscurité complète pourrait être la décision la plus stupide que nous n'ayons jamais prise.

"Bella, je ..."

"Tu sais qu..."

Nous commençons tous deux à parler en même temps et rions ensuite pendant quelques secondes.

"Que voulais-tu dire?" demande-t-il en se retournant avec précaution.

Je braque ma lumière sur mon visage. "J'étais sur le point de dire que je craignais que l'un de nous ne trébuche, ne glisse, ne tombe, peu importe et se blesse vraiment. Et je passe du superbe temps avec toi. Je ne veux pas que nous nous retrouvions à l'hôpital."

"Dieu merci," murmure-t-il et il tourne sa lumière sur son visage. "A chaque pas que nous avons fait, j'avais cette crampe à l'estomac craignant que quelque chose t'arrive."

Je reste debout quand il vient juste à côté de moi. "Awww, capitaine, tu étais inquiet pour moi?"

"Etais et suis ... jusqu'à ce que nous revenions sur un terrain ferme. S'il te plaît sois prudente."

"Oorah, monsieur!" dis-je, en faisant mon meilleur salut.

Je l'entends ricaner. "Écoute-toi, 'Oorah, monsieur'. Tu es mignonne, je veux te mettre dans ma poche, Clémentine."

Nous revenons en toute sécurité à la voiture, convenant que si la lave est spectaculaire la nuit, nous serons beaucoup mieux en randonnée sur ce terrain tranchant à la lumière du jour.

Edward nous ramène quelques kilomètres plus loin vers la station des rangers et nous dépassons un hôtel appelé 'Volcano House'.

"J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je n'aie pas pris une chambre à l'hôtel, je pensais que ce serait plus amusant pour nous de le faire dans le style Marine Corps, enfin, sans les tentes, je veux dire."

Nous passons le panneau pour Namakanipaio Campground que je regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. "Vraiment? Je suis contente que nous campions! Je n'ai pas fait de camping depuis des années. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir le chalet!" Je couine de joie.

"Eh bien, n'attends plus, nous voici cabine numéro sept, "dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Woohoo, chanceux numéro 7, bébé, allons-y!"

Nous sautons hors de la voiture, passant à côté d'une fosse pour le feu et gril. Je ne sais même pas si on peut qualifier cela de cabane, c'est si minuscule. Mon cœur bat fort et je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait tout cela pour moi... pour nous.

Le chalet a la forme d'un pentagone, le toit en angle touche presque par terre. Il y a un banc de pique-nique couvert par le toit à l'entrée, aussi. Edward ouvre la porte et la pousse, m'invitant à entrer.

C'est parfaitement rustique avec un lit double contre le mur à notre droite, fait avec les draps de l'hôtel. Il y a aussi deux lits superposés en bois attachés au mur arrière. Cinq petites fenêtres de taille variable sont situées au-dessus de la couchette que nous devrons ouvrir pour laisser circuler de l'air, mais ça sent le propre, le frais et et le neuf pour moi.

Edward est silencieux alors que je suis en train de regarder la pièce. Je me retourne pour voir qu'il serre la mâchoire et déglutit.

"Hé?!" dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui, en tirant sur sa boucle de ceinture. "Pourquoi cette grimace?"

Il secoue la tête en haussant les épaules. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec les endroits que tu nous as trouvés pour notre séjour. Probablement que le mieux est de retourner à l'hôtel Volcano à quelques kilomètres."

Je lève ma tête, "Arrête. Arrête tout de suite!" Je secoue la tête, la voix du professeur s'exprime. "Ici ... ressens ça." Je sors sa main droite de sa poche et la place sur ma poitrine, sur mon cœur. "Tu sens ça?"

Il hoche la tête, stoïquement.

"C'est ce que tu me fais. C'est ce que cette minuscule petite cabane au milieu de nulle part à Hawaii me fait. Ce que tu as fait ce soir," j'exhale, regardant vers le bas, "des fleurs au dîner et puis la danse," je ris doucement, me rappelant combien c'était incroyable de voir Edward se lâcher sur cette piste de danse avec moi. "Tu t'es privé de sommeil parce que tu nous as conduits ici, nous avons marché sur la lave pendant la nuit noire, juste nous deux puis tu me surprends avec la location de ce chalet, pour que nous puissions profiter de cette visite complètement et ne pas faire juste une visite de deux heures."

Je soupire et déglutis, ne me souciant pas de sentir les larmes jaillir dans mes yeux. "Personne n'a jamais rendu un premier rendez-vous autant spécial….. ou n'importe quel autre rendez-vous. J'ai cliqué sur quelques sites Web et nous avons trouvé deux condos, et alors?" Je hausse les épaules.

Je me dirige vers la porte et pointe vers la voiture. "Viens avec moi s'il te plaît."

Je pars vers la voiture et j'attends là pendant qu'Edward approche, ses mains dans les poches dans son jeans.

"Si j'ouvre ce coffre, que trouverais-je?"

"Nos sacs de nuit et une glacière remplie de nourriture et de boissons", répond-t-il.

"Exactement, peux-tu l'ouvrir pour moi?" Il ouvre le coffre et sort une énorme glacière et retourne vers la cabane. Je saisis nos sacs et le suis à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière moi.

Il la pose sur le sol mais retourne à la voiture une fois de plus, revenant avec un autre grand sac noir et le pose sur l'étagère à côté des lits superposés. Il me regarde avec inquiétude, sachant que je n'ai pas terminé mon discours.

" Au condo tu m'as dit que tu avais pris des collations pour notre 'aventure'," dis-je en mimant les guillemets. "Puis-je?" Je demande, à genoux devant la glacière.

"Bien sûr," dit-il tranquillement et s'assied sur le bord du lit.

J'ouvre le couvercle pour trouver plusieurs paquets de glace bleue couvrant un paquet de bœuf haché, carottes, pommes de terre, hot-dogs et petits pains, œufs, saucisses, jus d'orange, frappuccinos, sel, poivre, moutarde, beurre, oignon et ail en poudre, eau en bouteille, des craquelins Graham, des tablettes de chocolat, des guimauves et une bouteille de vin. Il a même inclus notre pizza froide.

Je le regarde et chuchote son nom avec un soupir. Il a fait tout ça avec soin, la planification, la dépense ... Je ne peux même pas comprendre comment il a réussi à le faire sans que je le sache. Nous sommes arrivés sur l'île il y a dix-huit heures! Et je sais avec certitude que plus de la moitié de ces articles n'étaient pas dans notre panier à Walmart hier.

Je ferme la glacière, marche vers l'endroit où il est assis et je me mets entre ses jambes. Il me regarde avec ses lèvres tordues en une grimace et haussant une épaule. "Je plaide coupable en tant qu'officier d'approvisionnement, toujours planificateur."

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues alors qu'il enveloppe ses mains fortes derrière mes cuisses. Il soutient mon regard tandis que je passe gentiment mes doigts sur son cuir chevelu.

Je lèche mes lèvres qui sont soudainement sèches. "Cet chalet, cette nuit ... tout ça," je soupire encore, fermant les yeux mais me concentre sur lui : "C'est la perfection, Edward, je veux m'assurer que tu le saches, s'il te plaît, ne doute pas de ce que tu as fait ici. J'aime tout ce que tu as fait. Mais surtout, je l'aime parce que tu as pris une initiative et une décision pour nous. Et oui, même qu'il ait fallu une quantité incroyable de planification pour les petites choses que tu as faites ici, tu as pris une décision spontanée pour nous deux, et c'est ce qui m'excite."

Il laisse un soupçon de sourire libérer son beau visage. "Tu le mérites, tout ça et beaucoup plus. Je me sens comme si je subissais une transformation extrême et je te dois tout ça." Il soupire et détourne les yeux pour une seconde.

"Je passe de superbes moments avec toi, Bella. J'aime la personne que je deviens. C'est comme si je voyais le monde pour la première fois avec une toute nouvelle vision, une nouvelle perspective."

Je me penche et passe doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Son sourire est soulagé peut-être parce qu'il a admis oralement certaines choses qui étaient tout au fond de son cœur. Ou peut-être qu'il est juste heureux en ce moment. De toute façon, je prendrai tout sans question.

"Alors, quelles sont nos dispositions de couchage dans cette cabane confortable?" Nous regardons simultanément la couchette.

"Tu veux être au-dessus, capitaine?"

Il aboie un rire et me regarde. "Plus que tu ne peux le savoir, "dit-il en serrant mes cuisses. "Mais le soleil est en train de monter, alors je dis qu'il est temps pour nous de rattraper le sommeil que nous n'avons pas eu."

"Oh Dieu merci." J'exhale de soulagement. "J'étais inquiète que si nous tentions quelque chose, je m'endorme pendant l'acte!"

Il me regarde, les sourcils soulevés.

"D'accord, peut-être que ça n'arriverait pas ... mais oui, allons dormir, nous en avons tous les deux besoin."

Je recule et me dandine pour enlever mon soutien-gorge, tout en essayant de ne pas saliver en voyant Edward enlever sa veste et son t-shirt. Je rampe jusqu'à la tête du lit et soulève les couvertures, me glissant sous elles avec un bourdonnement heureux. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward éteint la lumière du plafond et le lit s'affaisse derrière moi. Je le sens un peu plus près et mon cœur bat fort. Il enveloppe ses mains sous et autour de moi, me tirant vers lui. Nous sommes bien dans une position de cuillère et il pose sa main gauche sur ma hanche, embrassant l'arrière de ma tête.

"Merci, capitaine," murmuré-je dans l'obscurité. "Cette nuit, cette journée ... tout ce qui viendra... ça signifie plus pour moi que tu ne le sauras jamais."

Je sens son corps se détendre contre le mien. "Tu as dû lire dans mon esprit, Clémentine."

* * *

J'ai somnolé pendant quelques heures. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Edward et moi sommes restés collés ensemble mais nous devons avoir dérivé à un certain point, parce que je suis sur mon ventre maintenant, mon visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller mou. Je décide de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir comment il est couché. Il y a un espace vide à côté de moi mais il est encore chaud. Je suppose qu'il vient de se lever mais il n'est pas dans notre cabane.

Je me redresse et passe mes doigts dans le nid que sont mes cheveux, espérant que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le crains. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et gémis en fléchissant mes orteils. Juste alors la porte du chalet s'ouvre et Edward rentre, portant uniquement un pantalon de survêtement gris et ses plaques d'identification. Le sourire qu'il me donne pourrait éclairer la pièce mais il affole mon cœur à nouveau.

"Bonjour," dit-il en souriant et tenant un tube de dentifrice, une brosse à dents et une bouteille d'eau.

"Bonjour, sais-tu peut-être quelle heure est-il?"

Il pêche sa montre dans son jeans de la nuit dernière. "Vingt minutes avant dix heures."

Je bâille de la manière la moins gracieuse possible. "Heureusement, quatre heures, c'est mieux que rien, non?"

Il sourit et s'assied sur le banc en face du lit. "Oui tu as raison. J'ai été gâté au cours des dernières semaines depuis que j'ai quitté l'Afghanistan. Quatre heures là-bas était un bon cadeau," dit-il en riant.

Pendant qu'il parle, je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de son étonnant torse. _Doux Jésus,_ je ne peux pas attendre de passer ma langue partout.

Une pensée hideuse traverse soudainement mon esprit. "Ah, merde! Je n'ai pas apporté ma brosse à dents," je gémis et je retombe sur le lit.

Rien de meilleur que le dentifrice sur le doigt. Pouah.

Dans ma périphérie, je vois Edward se déplacer du banc et fouiller dans son sac. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est accroupi devant mon visage. "N'as-tu pas commencé à faire confiance à ton super-planificateur compagnon de voyage?" Il me tend une brosse à dents violette, toujours dans son emballage.

Je grimace et soupire. "Peut-être que nous faisons une assez bonne équipe, Capitaine Masen. Entre ton besoin fou d'organiser les choses, avec une douzaine de plans d'urgence au cas où... et mon intuition. Je pense que nous pourrions résoudre tous les problèmes du monde, n'est-ce pas? "

Il se moque, son sourire parfaitement tordu a tendance à vouloir faire des choses sexy à sa bouche. "Une équipe géniale. Comme beurre d'arachide et gelée."

"Ou beurre d'arachide et guimauve?" Je taquine, roulant hors du lit.

"Bien sûr, beurre d'arachide et guimauve!" Il gémit, mais en plaisantant.

"Attends de voir," je crie dans le chalet avec la bouche pleine de bulles de dentifrice. "Je vais t'en faire manger avant que ce séjour ne soit fini!"

"D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'en doute pas." Il s'appuie contre le battant de porte, me regardant terminer une version abrégée et grossière de ma routine du matin.

Il me laisse me changer. Ensuite, je le rejoins dehors sur le banc de pique-nique et vois qu'il a mis en place une froide, eh bien, à température ambiante, pizza pour le petit-déjeuner.

"Mmmmm," je gémis autour d'une bouchée de viande, surmontée de champignons. Je le regarde et il hoche la tête, appréciant aussi sa part. "Pizza pour le petit-déjeuner, non? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?"

"C'est assez bon, Clémentine, je vais te donner raison, mais... je la préfère chaude." Nous nous regardons dans les yeux

J'arrête de mâcher et d'avaler avec un sourire ironique. "Chaud est bien... mieux que bien."

Edward finit le reste de sa bouteille d'eau et se penche dans mon oreille. "Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord là-dessus," murmure-t-il, me laissant essoufflée.

* * *

Nous décidons de nous rendre au centre des visiteurs de Kailua pour obtenir des informations à jour sur les coulées de lave et les meilleurs endroits pour les voir.

Les rangers nous rappellent que la randonnée vers la coulée est un voyage ardu. Nous les remercions pour les conseils mais nous voulons toujours essayer. Après tout, combien de fois êtes-vous à distance de marche d'une éruption volcanique active avec la possibilité de vous tenir sur les rives des tubes de lave?

Jaggar Museum est notre deuxième arrêt et a une vue étonnante sur le gaz volcanique ondulant. Ça me frappe que nous nous tenions sur le promontoire devant un lac de lave qui bouge sous le cratère. Ils ont des webcams dans le musée nous permettant de voir en direct l'activité actuelle des nombreux cratères et bien sûr, l'éruption active du cratère Halema'uma'u.

Après notre visite, Edward nous ramène pour que nous commencions notre randonnée. Bien qu'il soit encore dangereux et laborieux, je me sens cent fois plus confiante de faire ce voyage à la lumière du jour. De temps en temps, nous nous arrêtons pour des photos et pour boire mais nous poursuivons avec notre noble objectif.

"J'ai lu dans la brochure qu'il y a deux types de lave hawaïenne," dis-je en haletant pendant que nous continuons notre randonnée sur un chemin qui monte légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as appris?"

"Et bien, même si la lave est semblable chimiquement, l'aspect de celle-ci après qu'elle se durcisse peut-être différent," je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle et une gorgée d'eau.

"Prête?" Edward demande avec un sourire, après avoir réalisé que je m'arrêtais pour une seconde.

"Oui, je suis bien. De toute façon, si j'étais une fille qui aime les paris, je dirais que la plupart de ces choses tranchantes et dentelées ressemblent à un champ de couteaux est appelé un `a."

"A`a," répète-t-il. "On dirait que nous parlons chimpanzé."

Je ris à haute voix de sa bêtise. "L'autre sorte de lave durcie est plus lisse et est appelée Pahoehoe."

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas le plus adorable garde forestier qu'il ait jamais existé? " dit-il, tendant sa main vers la mienne. Je serre ma main dans la sienne et nous continuons notre promenade. Heureusement, nous avons atteint une surface lisse, donc nous n'avons pas à nous concentrer autant pour voir où nous marchons.

"Je ne pourrai être un vrai ranger que si j'avais un de ces chouettes chapeau et la chemise sexy avec le short assorti," ris-je quand nous nous arrêtons pour boire de l'eau. "Alors à quoi tu penses?"

Il fronce les sourcils en sautillant. Mes yeux sont rivés sur sa pomme d'Adam qui monte et descend sous sa barbe naissante.

"Ce que je pense de quoi?" demande-t-il en se remettant à boire.

"De moi en ranger sexy?" souris-je diaboliquement en me rapprochant tellement de lui que mes lèvres touchent pratiquement sa mâchoire. "Des fantasmes de rangers coquines dans tout ton arsenal pour les nuits militaires?"

Il se met à tousser – bien choqué – je recule de surprise mais lui tape rapidement dans le dos. Il se penche, baissant la tête et essayant désespérément de trouver de l'oxygène. "Seigneur Bella," crachote-t-il en commençant à rire, essayant toujours de trouver de l'air.

"Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, du moins pas quand je suis en train de boire et spécialement quand je ne peux absolument rien faire à ce sujet!"

Je ris et tremble à moitié à l'image de moi dans un costume de ranger ridicule et lui me prenant contre un arbre dans ou en dehors de cette tenue.

"Désolée," gloussé-je. "Ça va?"

Il hoche la tête en prenant de profondes respirations et me tire contre son torse. "Il faut que tu saches que depuis que nous avons repris contact il y a quelques semaines, une seule femme se trouve dans mes fantasmes pendant mes nuits solitaires." Sa voix est rauque, pleine de désir. Ça rend ma gorge sèche et je lutte pour déglutir.

Je bourdonne incapable de détacher mes yeux de son regard. "Femme chanceuse," essayé-je de dire. "J'espère que tu le lui as dit."

Il sourit, un homme avec un secret dans son cœur. "Je pense qu'elle le sait."

J'inspire profondément, mon cœur rate un battement alors qu'il accélère puissance dix. "Nous devrions continuer, nous y sommes presque."

Il baisse le menton, recule et continue à avancer pour une trentaine de minutes.

Une fois que nous sommes suffisamment proches de l'incroyable chaleur et puissance qui émanent de la lave qui s'écoule, nous arrêtons, posons nos sacs et absorbons l'énormité que nous offre Mère Nature.

On peut entendre des grésillements et des crépitements alors que le flot de lave s'écoule lentement à flanc de montagne. Même si nous ne nous approchons pas plus, nous pouvons entendre la vapeur produite par la lave qui entre en contact avec l'océan.

De nouveau j'ai les larmes aux yeux, pas à cause de Mike cette fois mais parce que je suis si fière de moi et de mon acte de foi d'avoir entrepris ce voyage seule. Bien qu'Edward soit avec moi depuis dix jours mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me féliciter d'avoir fait ce que personne chez moi ne pensait possible que je fasse.

Je regarde vers Edward qui regarde sérieusement la lave couler. Sa concentration est parfaitement visible alors qu'il écoute l'un des rangers.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer avec Edward les prochaines semaines. Je sais ce que je veux et je pense savoir ce qu'il veut. Et je sais que je ressens des choses pour lui qui m'aveuglent complètement. Je n'ai jamais entrepris ce voyage pour avoir une aventure de vacances ou plus. Mais c'est là, à portée de main… et tout mon cœur est en train de me dire de faire exactement ce que je me suis promis il y a des années quand je n'ai plus eu de larmes pour pleurer.

Je vis dans l'instant, je fais du mieux que je peux pour sourire tous les jours et trouver de la joie dans les petites et les grandes choses. Et si le ciel a envoyé Edward sur mon chemin je refuse de m'en détourner. Ce qu'il se passera tant que nous serons ensemble sera le choix du destin. Je lui fais confiance sans crainte. Je veux juste continuer à me sentir vivante… et Edward m'aide juste à le faire.

Nous prenons tout un tas de photos de la lave qui avance lentement. Un jeune couple nous demande de prendre quelques photos d'eux devant la lave, ce que nous faisons. Ils nous retournent la faveur prenant des photos d'Edward et de moi, nos bras enroulés autour de l'autre, ressemblant à un couple heureux.

Finalement nous tombons d'accord pour rentrer à notre chalet et préparer le diner. Tout comme pour monter nous prenons notre temps, marchant avec précaution et nous arrêtant fréquemment pour boire. Près de trois heures plus tard nous retrouvons la voiture, épuisés mais ravis au-delà de toute mesure d'avoir accompli un tel exploit.

* * *

"D'accord, alors qu'y a-t-il pour dîner ici?"

"J'ai acheté de quoi faire le dîner des vagabonds."

Je souris à ce nom idiot. "Et c'est quoi selon toi Captain'?" demandé-je en m'asseyant près de lui sur le banc. Sur la table il y a une feuille d'aluminium avec du bœuf haché, des légumes, du beurre et des épices.

"Voilà ce que nous faisons. Tu prends une feuille, tu mets de la viande, ensuite tu prends les légumes que tu veux." Il prend un sac de carottes miniature et en verse environ une tasse par dessus la viande. Ensuite il prend une pomme de terre et l'épluche plus vite qu'un cuisinier le ferait. Je suppose que la vie militaire donne certaines compétences. "Puis tu ajoutes quelques morceaux de pomme de terre, de l'assaisonnement et du beurre."

Comme il m'explique je fais de même.

"Maintenant nous fermons le papier vraiment hermétiquement et le jetons littéralement dans le feu!" dit-il fièrement pendant que nous nous levons et allons vers le feu qui est prêt à être allumé.

"Nous allons laisser ça environ quarante-cinq minutes à une heure et ça devrait être prêt."

"Ça me parait délicieux,"' dis-je en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me sens vraiment collante et ai désespérément besoin d'une douche. "Ça te dérange si je vais utiliser leurs douches?"

Il sourit en secouant la tête. "Pas du tout, j'allais faire la même chose. Quand nous serons de retour et installés, je suis sûr que ce sera prêt."

"Génial, douche alors!"

* * *

Edward et moi nous installons à la table de pique-nique sous le toit du chalet pour profiter de notre repas sous les étoiles. Etre ici, camper pratiquement à côté d'un volcan, me fait sentir comme si j'étais tout près du paradis. Les étoiles paraissent plus grandes et plus brillantes mais toujours hors d'atteinte.

"Alors que penses-tu des vagabonds?" me demande Edward alors que nous sommes penchés devant le feu pour faire griller des s'mores entre deux gorgées de vin.

"Oh seigneur, c'était fabuleeeeuuuux," chanté-je. "C'est quelque chose que vous faites chez les Marines?"

"Oh non, en fait c'est quelque chose que nous faisions avec mon père quand nous partions camper. Il était aussi censé y avoir des oignons mais comme toi et moi partageons une haine pour ces choses je me suis dit que nous serions mieux avec des épices," dit-il en ricanant tout en arrangeant nos friandises presque fondues.

Je le pousse avec mon épaule. "L'homme aux multiples talents."

"En parlant de talent," dit-il en se redressant. Sa chemise remonte un peu et je peux voir la ceinture de son boxer. Je dois tout à coup frotter mes cuisses ensemble pour apaiser mon besoin croissant. "Attends un peu de mettre ta bouche autour de ceux-là."

J'essaie de contenir mon sourire. Il sait parfaitement bien que les doubles sens me rendent folle. Il me tend un sandwich de biscuits collants, des fils de guimauve coulent sur les côtés des biscuits, ce qui me fait saliver.

J'en prends une première bouchée avant qu'il ne s'écrie, "ATTENDS!"

Je recule mais le feu ardent a déjà envahi ma langue et mon palais. Je gémis en état de choc et tout ce que je peux faire est de garder la bouche ouverte permettant à l'air frais du soir d'apaiser quelque peu ma douleur.

Le visage d'Edward est complètement tordu par la sympathie et la frustration. "Est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi être si pressée? Ils sortaient juste du feu!"

Je hoche la tête ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir d'un soulagement instantané. "Je pense que ma langue a été brûlée au troisième degré," dis-je en faisant une grimace.

"Tiens," me dit-il en m'offrant une bouteille d'eau. "Ça fera un peu partir la chaleur."

Ça aide mais juste un peu. Je continue à siroter l'eau et hoche la tête en me forçant à sourire.

"Ça ira. C'était stupide de ma part," rigolé-je. "Tu as rendu ça si tentant, je n'ai même pas réfléchi!"

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous rasseyons sur le banc et regardons les étoiles en grignotant lentement nos desserts. Edward jette du sable sur le feu pour éteindre les dernières braises.

"Hum c'était très bon," le félicité-je, léchant le chocolat qui reste sur mes doigts. "Vous êtes une excellent chef, monsieur!"

Il halète, ses rides au coin de ses yeux apparaissant de la façon la plus mignonne. "J'ai de fantastiques talents culinaires. Tacos, hobos _[vagabonds]_ et s'mores… assez impressionnant, non?"

Je glousse ouvrant la poubelle de notre table pendant qu'il range ce qu'il reste puis transporte la glacière à l'intérieur.

"Belle nuit," dit-il tranquillement.

"Oui ça l'est vraiment." Je le regarde et lui souris, il est en appui sur ses coudes. Je décide de m'installer comme lui. "Merci pour tout Edward. Tu t'es surpassé depuis le moment où tu es apparu avec des fleurs à la porte."

"C'est avec plaisir. Je ne peux pas croire que c'était seulement hier soir. Tu parles de sacrées vingt-quatre heures," rit-il.

"Nous sommes très coriaces," convins-je. "Faire ce qu'on a décidé… c'est vraiment une bonne chose."

Nous sommes tous les deux couchés sur le dos et il me regarde dans les yeux. Je pense qu'il sait que je pense chacun des mots que je viens de dire, il n'y a pas que lui qui peut donner un double sens aux mots comme un champion.

"Bella," murmure-t-il approchant son visage du mien. "S'il te plait dis-moi que ta langue va mieux." Je siffle ma réponse positive et il enlace nos doigts. Il ne dit rien de plus mais touche doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Il prend mon visage dans sa main, son pouce caressant l'os de ma joue pendant que ses autres doigts passent de mon cou sous mon oreille. Sa respiration est chaude et douce. Nos yeux sont ouverts et rivés à ceux de l'autre.

Il me tire gentiment par le cou jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions assis sur la table et dépose de tendres baisers sur mes lèvres provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

Après quelques secondes nous sommes complètement emportés dans un baiser torride. Nos langues roulant dans la bouche de l'autre, respiration lourde et doux cris s'ajoutent aux bruits de la vie sauvage et aux grillons qui chantent dans la nuit.

Le corps d'Edward glisse et descend de la table ne voulant pas briser notre baiser. J'ouvre les yeux pour un instant et il me sourit, me tirant vers le bord de la table. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes encore et encore, notre baiser devient fiévreux. Je me ramollis dans son étreinte comme les marshmallow et le chocolat que nous avons apprécié. Le goût de sa bouche me fait m'envoler tout en tendresse, et puissance et désir.

Mes jambes pendent au bout de la table avec le corps d'Edward fermement planté entre elles. Le renflement dur dans son pantalon frotte contre moi et je gémis.

"Oh seigneur," soupiré-je ma tête roulant, submergée par le désir. "S'il te plait Edward."

Il pousse à nouveau contre moi provoquant une autre onde de plaisir. Si nous ne rentrons pas bientôt j'aurai mon premier orgasme fier et bruyant avec un partenaire depuis trois ans mais nous serons aussi arrêtés pour indécence en public.

Edward doit penser à la même chose parce qu'il me prend par les fesses avec ses grosses mains et me soulève. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, le faisant grogner.

Je laisse ses lèvres. "Tu vas bien?" demandé-je, essoufflée en cherchant ses yeux.

"Je suis tellement excité, Bella. Tes jambes autour de moi me donnent simplement un avant- gout de ce qui m'attend." Il ouvre la porte avec le pied et me couche sur le lit. Et mes mains remontent sur les muscles tendus de son dos, il me recouvre et plonge pour m'embrasser pendant que nos hanches continuent de danser ensemble.

C'est la torture la plus douce.

Il attaque mon cou, lèche et suce. Il sait que je suis chatouilleuse et il fait passer ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent mon mamelon qui est bien tendu dans mon soutien-gorge en satin et sous le t-shirt fin.

Je siffle de plaisir et je peux sentir qu'Edward sourit en continuant de m'embrasser. "Tu aimes ça Clémentine?" Je réponds par un son inarticulé alors qu'il dépose des baisers mouillés le long de ma clavicule. Merci pour les décolletés en V.

"Peut-on – oh seigneur– enlever une couche de vêtements?" couiné-je, mes mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans, appuyant et pinçant son cul parfait, l'encourageant ainsi dans notre danse. Mes yeux se croisent alors qu'il roule ses hanches contre les miennes encore et encore.

Edward se met à genou et tire mon bras pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Sa respiration est haletante alors que je le regarde passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Son torse me fait saliver avec ses épaules et ses bras bien définis, sa poitrine et ses abdos sont un chef d'œuvre. Il me semble que je suis seule dans une galerie d'art et je suis la fille chanceuse qui a été choisie pour étudier la sculpture spectaculaire devant moi.

Ça me rappelle que je devrai probablement me déshabiller aussi, je passe mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête et le jette près de celui d'Edward et dégrafe rapidement mon soutien-gorge qui se ferme à l'avant. Un grognement s'échappe de sa bouche et il secoue la tête en me matant.

"Dieu, tu es sensationnelle," murmure-t-il avec vénération faisant apparaitre un sourire sur mes lèvres alors que je me recouche sur les oreillers. Il est toujours à genoux et vraiment trop loin. Je tends ma main et glisse doucement mes doigts sur son jeans, sur les poils en dessous de son nombril jusqu'à sa poitrine ciselée, ses plaques d'identification entourées de caoutchouc noir qui brillent à son cou. Je ferme ma main sur les deux plaques de métal froid et le tire lentement vers l'avant pour qu'il tombe doucement sur ses bras qui sont maintenant de chaque côté de ma tête.

Je continue à tirer jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau. La sensation de ses plaques entre mes seins est enivrante. Oh comme j'ai attendu ce moment. J'ai rêvé du poids de son corps sur le mien. Sa peau chaude contre mes mamelons sensibles est plus que je peux en supporter et je crie quand il enfonce sa queue encore couverte par le denim entre mes jambes. Ça a été long pour en arriver là, au sens propre comme au figuré. J'en avais tellement besoin que je pouvais éclater à tout moment. Edward fredonne et lèche et embrasse lentement un chemin vers mes seins. Il enroule sa bouche chaude et humide autour de mon mamelon tandis que le bout de ses doigts effleure l'autre. Sa langue tourbillonne et titille, ses hanches continuent à pousser contre les miennes et je le rencontre à chaque mouvement.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de son torse pour l'inciter à aller plus vite et à faire des mouvements plus forts. Il fait un chemin de baisers vers mon autre mamelon et il leur donne une attention égale. Je peux sentir la chaleur éclore dans mon ventre et je me fige voulant absorber chaque once, chaque instant de cette passion qu'il créé entre nous. Mes mains qui étaient en train de caresser son dos et les petits cheveux au bas de sa nuque tombent sans vie à côté des siens.

Je pense qu'Edward doit réaliser que je suis proche parce qu'il arrête d'embrasser ma poitrine et attaque à nouveau mes lèvres. Il pointe sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche en synchronisation avec chacune de ses poussées, ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller et je me cambre contre lui, me laissant complètement partir en silence.

Ma tête est toujours en arrière, la moitié de mon visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller profitant de chaque milliseconde de mon orgasme. Edward dépose de tendres baisers le long de ma mâchoire et jusqu'à mon oreille, sa chaude respiration continuant à provoquer la chair de poule sur ma peau.

"Seigneur, tu es sacrément sexy Bella. Je pourrai te regarder jouir encore et encore et ça ne serait jamais assez."

En redescendant peu à peu de mon nuage, ma tête se tourne vers lui et je lui souris béatement. "Hummm quand pouvons-nous le faire à nouveau?"

Son rire guttural rebondit sur nos corps. "Putain très bientôt, j'espère… 'parce que ce gars n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot," dit-il en poussant son érection, en roulant sur le côté et installant son corps chaud contre le mien.

Je me tourne vers lui et pose mes mains sur son visage. Nous nous regardons sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes et ensuite il enlève mon bras droit de mon corps et le pose sur ses hanches. Je hausse un sourcil à ce mouvement.

"Tu me caches la vue, dit-il sans s'excuser. "Je me devais de rectifier la situation."

Je passe mes mains sur ses côtés, ses abdos se contractant à ce contact, visiblement c'est plus qu'une taquinerie pour lui parce qu'il me fait venir sur lui d'un seul coup, nous sommes peau contre peau. Il pousse sa jambe entre les miennes alors que je passe les miennes sur les siennes. C'est comme si nous ne pouvions pas être assez proches.

"Mieux," dit-il d'une voix éraillée, son front appuyé contre le mien. "C'est ce que je veux."

Je hausse les sourcils. "C'est tout ce que tu veux Captain'?" Je laisse ma main continuer à se déplacer et à glisser entre nos corps et j'empaume son érection sur son jeans, il gémit. "Et si je continue à le faire?" Je me tortille légèrement sur le lit et commence à poser de doux baisers humides et doux sur son torse. Avec peu de contact ici et là, suçant et soufflant sur ses abdos, je réussis à créer des frissons sur sa peau.

Il roule un peu en arrière ce qui me donne plein accès à son corps puisque je suis au-dessus. Son poing est serré au niveau de son front, il respire mal, sa mâchoire contractée par la concentration.

Je vois bien que les taquineries doivent toucher à leur fin. Je dois sans doute ne plus retarder le moment. L'homme a passé les huit derniers mois dans le désert aride. Cela ne peut être juste. Je suis sûre qu'on l'a formé à faire face à la torture de l'ennemi : nom, grade, numéro d'identification, fin de l'histoire. Cependant ce que je fais en ce moment est susceptible d'être plus cruel qu'autre chose.

Je me relève. Mon mouvement fait qu'Edward ouvre les yeux essayant probablement de se concentrer sur moi dans l'obscurité du chalet. Je sors de mon pantalon, enlevant ma culotte mouillée avec. Pas le temps pour être prude. Je veux Edward. Il me veut.

Je fais le tour pour aller de son côté du lit, ses yeux ne me lâchent pas. Je me mets à califourchon, mes mains travaillent habilement sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair. Je glisse mes doigts dans le tissu et commence à tirer, lui faisant soulever les hanches. Je ne me laisse même pas jeter un coup d'œil jusqu'à ce que je l'aie dépouillé complètement et nous sommes tout nus.

Après avoir déposé son pantalon et son boxer sur le sol, je tourne mon attention vers son corps parfait seulement pour constater qu'il est assis avec ses jambes croisées devant lui, et il tend la main pour prendre la mienne. J'emmêle mes doigts dans les siens et passe mes jambes de nouveau sur ses genoux, les croisant derrière son dos.

Il retire ses mains de la mienne et passe ses doigts sur mes seins, sur ma clavicule et dans mes cheveux. Une main reste fermement derrière mon cou, son pouce frottant mon oreille tandis qu'il passe les doigts de son autre main sur mes cheveux.

Nos visages sont nez à nez, échangeant le même souffle chocolaté entre nous. Il se penche pour m'embrasser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher et je bouge mes hanches, taquine sa bite ferme qui est contre moi. Je n'arrive même pas à être embarrassée par la façon dont je suis mouillée. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soucie.

"Bella," gémit-il dans ma bouche. Tout ce que je peux faire est d'acquiescer. "J'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi."

Je gémis, heureuse, désespérée qu'il me réclame enfin. Nos baisers sont bâclés, nos lèvres claquent et nos dents se cognent. Soudainement je n'ai pas assez. Je lèche et suce la peau mal rasée de sa mâchoire. Ça pique et brûle de la meilleure façon mes lèvres gonflées et tendres. Ses gémissements et ses grognements ne m'excitent que davantage. Tout ce qu'il me donne… je lui rends tout de suite.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi complètement désirée par quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un plus que je veux Edward maintenant. Il envahit chacun de mes sens. Tout ce que je ressens maintenant, c'est Edward, Edward, Edward.

Il déploie ses mains fortes sur mon dos et sans avertissement, nous retourne. Je décroche mes jambes de derrière lui et il continue à tirer sur mes lèvres avec les siennes, en balayant sa langue dans et autour de ma bouche. Je sens sa main courir vers le bas de mon corps et plonger dans mes plis humides. Je frémis d'anticipation quand il écarte mes lèvres avec ses doigts et doucement glisse dans l'humidité entre mes jambes.

Il glisse un long doigt à l'intérieur et je souffle de plaisir. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir son regard verrouillé sur le mien. Il secoue légèrement la tête, sa bouche esquissant un sourire.

"Putain tu es vraiment splendide, Bella." Il se penche pour m'embrasser à nouveau et puis laisse traîner sa langue sur mon corps, écartant plus mes jambes quand il arrive à destination.

"Oh, mon Dieu," crié-je quand sa bouche se referme autour de mon clitoris. Sa langue tourne à une vitesse que je ne peux même pas appréhender puis il continue son assaut en alternant les coups de langue lents ou forts sur ma fente. Mes mains tirent mes cheveux, j'ai l'impression de faire une pause dans la réalité. Je sens sa langue plonger à l'intérieur et hors de moi à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne vienne taquiner mon clitoris à nouveau.

Il glisse deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi et les replie, frottant et taquinant mes parois tandis que son pouce continue à frotter mon clito. Des baisers pimentent leur chemin sur tout mon corps jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre la mienne à nouveau. Je gémis d'extase en me goûtant sur sa bouche.

"S'il te plaît, Edward," je supplie. "Je ne peux plus attendre."

Il cherche mes yeux pendant une minute. "C'est un mauvais moment pour avoir cette conversation mais..."

Je l'interromps avec un baiser. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je suis sous contraception depuis des années. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi." J'enveloppe mes mains autour de sa queue et le caresse lentement vers le haut, vers le bas alors que nous continuons à mordiller et titiller l'autre avec nos lèvres.

Il sourit, presque triomphant. "Eh bien, tu sais où j'ai été pour une grande partie de l'année dernière. Nous avons eu un contrôle médical avant et après le déploiement... alors je suis clean, aussi. "

Je souris de soulagement, "Dieu merci. Tu sembles si fantastique, je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu quittes le lit pour aller chercher un préservatif."

Nous rions tous les deux et il aligne son corps avec le mien, poussant lentement en me regardant intensément dans les yeux. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'extase silencieuse, j'ai désiré cette sensation de plénitude pendant si longtemps. Il fait une pause une fois que nous sommes pleinement joints et passe son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure.

"Tu vas bien? Je t'ai fait mal?" murmure-t-il, inquiet. Son autre main repousse les cheveux de mon visage puis il suit doucement mon sourcil avec son doigt.

Je secoue la tête, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure et me laissant quelques secondes pour m'adapter à sa taille. "Je vais bien," je lui souris, caressant son visage avec mes mains. "Mieux que bien... sublime. Je te veux si désespérément, Edward Masen."

Je peux voir son sourire en coin pendant qu'il plonge sa bouche sur la mienne à nouveau. "Tu m'as. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu te débarrasseras de moi," grogne-t-il.

La chaleur se répand sur mon corps quand je comprends ce qu'il vient de dire. Il y a une vérité derrière ces mots que je ne m'autorise pas à trop analyser.

Je suis destinée à être ici ... nous sommes destinés à être ici ... ensemble.

En m'embrassant tout le temps, Edward se déplace en moi pendant que nous échangeons des sourires et de doux cris. Je passe mes mains sur ses bras, sur les muscles de ses épaules et le long de son dos, serrant son cul ferme. Le merveilleux sentiment de lui en train de pousser en moi envoie un courant électrique de plaisir à travers mon corps qui me fait frissonner de façon incontrôlable.

"Merde, Bella, c'est si bon," gémit-il et il se lève sur son coude, baissant la tête pour regarder où nous sommes joints. Quand il incline la tête sur le côté, je peux voir sa queue épaisse entrer et sortir de moi, pendant que je soulève mes hanches pour répondre à ses poussées.

Edward prend de la vitesse et fait glisser ses mains sous mes épaules, s'agrippant à elles. Nos langues continuent leur danse dans la bouche de l'autre, alors que ses hanches pistonnent de plus en plus rapidement. Il grogne dans le creux de mon cou, mon bassin continue à bouger sous lui à la recherche d'autant de friction que possible.

Ma bouche est totalement sèche et je suis essoufflée. Hier soir, toute cette journée qui mène à ce moment-là ... c'est au-delà des mes attentes et mes émotions prennent dessus. Je sens des larmes jaillir dans mes yeux, complètement submergée.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Bella... dis-moi s'il te plaît que tu es prête, j'y suis presque", grince-t-il et glisse sa main entre nos corps ondulants. Il trouve assez d'humidité, il touche rapidement mon clitoris, continuant son pilonnage implacable.

Nous sommes en sueur et collants, les bruits de nos peaux claquant ensemble m'excite encore plus.

Je sens la ruée exquise de mon orgasme dans mon ventre, mes gémissements lui révèlent que j'en suis juste là aussi.

"Jouis pour moi, Bella. Laisse-moi te sentir," grogne-t-il, son rythme bafouillant alors qu'il explose en moi. " _Nnnnnngh_!"

Ses mots m'entrainent par-dessus bord et ma tête s'enfonce dans l'oreiller, son nom comme une prière sur mes lèvres.

Nous restons couchés ensemble, haletant pour respirer. Il lève la tête d'où il l'avait enfouie dans mon cou. Je passe mes mains du bas en haut de son dos pour prendre son visage. Levant la tête, je le rencontre au milieu pendant plusieurs longs baisers.

Quand notre énergie diminue, nous continuons à échanger des baisers doux et chastes et à soupirer à l'unisson pendant qu'il se retire et se couche à côté de moi. J'enroule mon corps autour du sien tandis qu'il enveloppe son bras autour de ma taille et que je pose ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Mes doigts dansent sur les poils de son torse, de haut en bas. Il bourdonne de contentement.

"Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?" demande-t-il doucement.

J'exhale, fermant mes yeux. "Je n'ai jamais été mieux," murmuré-je en l'embrassant sur la poitrine. "Merci d'être aussi doux et gentil."

Son bras se resserre autour de mon dos et il passe ses doigts sur mon visage. "Je ne sais pas s'il est possible d'être autrement avec toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis ... eh bien, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un nez presque cassé s'achèverait par quelque chose d'aussi bon? "

Je ricane et tourne ma tête pour l'embrasser sur la mâchoire. "C'était le meilleur premier rendez-vous. Dors bien, capitaine," réponds-je, en me blottissant dans son étreinte.

Il m'embrasse tendrement le front. "Fais de beaux rêves, Clémentine."

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Je suis dans les bras d'Edward Masen. Je ne pense jamais vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. En sécurité, comblée et paisible sur cet homme stupéfiant. De beaux rêves, effectivement.

* * *

 _ **Edward a fait très fort dans ce chapitre, non?**_

 _ **Vous pouvez voir les photos de ces endroits superbes sur notre site**_

 ** _fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_**


	3. 12 - Punalu'u

**Tip of the Spear** de **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

.

 **Chapitre 12**

Punalu'u

 _ **Edward**_

 _Je sors dans le froid, le vent traverse la veste de mon uniforme Alpha. Mes yeux sont plissés alors que j'avale la bile qui est revenue dans ma gorge, encore une fois. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je hais les jours comme aujourd'hui. Je prends une grande inspiration, mes poumons brûlent en se_ _remplissant de cet air froid._

 _Je cligne des yeux et me retrouve soudain devant une porte rouge et familière que je connais depuis des décennies. Sous le proche et sous le rocking-chair de maman il y a mon vieux skate-board recouvert par des autocollants de REM, Green Day et Nirvana. Je ne peux pas aller faire mon travail de CACO chez cette famille qui vit dans la maison de mon enfance, si? Et quand est-ce que je suis retourné en Virginie?_

 _J'appuie sur la sonnette et j'entends les bruits joyeux d'enfants qui s'agitent de l'autre côté de la porte. Je reconnais la voix apaisante d'une femme qui les calme et je deviens plus concerné. Je ne peux pas connaitre ces gens. J'en conclus que ça ne peut pas être juste ça et je scrute les alentours pour avoir une meilleure explication._

 _L'aumônier met sa main sur mon épaule et murmure : "Je suis désolé." Avant que je puisse poser la question, la porte s'ouvre sur… ma mère et je la regarde, elle est loin d'avoir soixante ans mais elle a l'air d'avoir l'âge qu'elle avait quand mon père a été tué._

 _Une cacophonie de petites voix demandent ensemble : "Maman, maman qui c'est?" et "Oncle Emmett! Tu m'as manqué!"_

 _Mon cerveau essaie de comprendre ce qu'il voit. Je ne suis plus devant la porte. Emmett porte son uniforme Alpha et a des larmes dans les yeux, il est debout près de la porte et l'aumônier est à ses côtés._ _ **C'est quoi cet enfer?**_ _Em n'est pas un CACO. Apparemment ce n'est pas un appel pour les familles, je n'en suis qu'un spectateur profondément confus._

 _"Emmett? Qu'est-ce que tu…?" La voix de ma mère s'estompe._

 _"Maman Liz," répond Emmett, doucement. "Hey chéris." Il essaie de faire un sourire courageux pour les enfants à ses pieds qui ont enroulé leurs bras autour de ses jambes. Ils me semblent familiers. Cheveux cuivrés sur le petit garçon grand et mince et cheveux bruns et échevelés autour du visage de la fille. Elle a de superbes yeux verts – des yeux que j'aie vus avant – sur le visage de ma mère et… dans le miroir?_

 _"Maman? Tout va bien ici? Allez les enfants enlevez-vous de devant la porte. Il fait trop froid!"_

 _Je suis surpris d'entendre une autre voix – la voix de Bella – au loin, mais que fait-elle ici? Et en plus elle appelle sa mère? Où est sa mère? Je ne vois que la mienne._

 _"Emmett?" dit ma mère très doucement, les larmes coulent sur son visage. Je veux passer mes bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter mais je réalise lentement que personne ne sait que je suis là et absolument rien n'a de sens._

 _Je regarde Emmett et il hoche la tête. Ma mère tombe dans ses bras et les enfants s'éloignent, appelant leur mère._

 _La chose suivante c'est qu'Emmett l'emmène à l'intérieur et l'aumônier le suit, me refermant la porte au visage. Avant que la scène ne disparaisse de ma vue, je peux voir une Bella très enceinte qui s'installe sur un fauteuil et porte ses mains à sa gorge en criant…_

"NOOOON!" Je me redresse vivement, mes yeux essayant de se concentrer dans l'obscurité. Le clair de lune rentre dans la chambre alors que mon cœur continue de taper sauvagement, je réalise que je suis dans le chalet. C'état juste un putain de cauchemar. Bella est à côté de moi et elle s'assied en attrapant mon bras. Son baiser sur mon épaule est d'un chaud réconfort.

"Hey," murmure-t-elle," tu vas bien?"

Je suis trempé de sueur. Je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux que hocher la tête en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, complètement ébranlé par ce que je viens de comprendre de mon sommeil agité.

"Mauvais rêve?"

"Le pire," arrivé-je à peine à dire.

"Tu veux en parler?" demande-t-elle posant encore de doux baisers sur mon omoplate et mon bras.

Je secoue la tête et frotte mes yeux avec mes doigts, essayant de chasser au loin l'image terrible de ma mère pleurant et de Bella hurlant et de ses enfants qui m'ont paru si familiers et _argh_.

"Viens là," m'ordonne-telle tournant mon visage de sa main chaude. Nos baisers se rencontrent dans l'obscurité et je grogne de besoin dans sa bouche. Mes mains se posent sur ses joues et nos lèvres et nos langues se rencontrent jusqu'à se que nous ne puissions plus respirer. "Laisse-moi l'effacer, Edward."

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler, la gorge serrée de cette peur qui tourne dans ma tête après cette terrible scène.

Elle me tire sur elle et je pousse mes hanches contre sa cuisse, tout en suçant, léchant et mordillant de ses lèvres douces vers sa poitrine.

"Humm, oui," siffle-t-elle quand je tire sur un mamelon avec ma bouche. Sa peau est si douce alors que mon visage doit ressembler à du papier verre sur son corps lisse. Elle ne semble pas se plaindre cependant, ni moi non plus, alors qu'elle enfonce ses ongles bas dans mon dos et pousse sur mes fesses ce qui me fait grogner de désir.

Elle commence à se tortiller sous moi et pousse mes épaules. Une pensée inquiète grandit, elle veut faire marche arrière, je m'appuie sur mon coude et lui permets de prendre un peu d'air. Au lieu de cela elle me pousse une fois de plus et enfouit son visage dans mon cou et commence à sucer l'endroit de mon pouls. Je retombe lui permettant de rouler au-dessus de moi, son corps léger comme il est, appuyant sur moi à tous les bons endroits.

"Tu es en sécurité avec moi Edward," promet-elle à cheval sur mes hanches.

Ma queue est tendue dans sa main alors qu'elle me caresse, passant son pouce sur le bout. Je prends ses seins en coupe. Je taquine ses mamelons en les serrant doucement et je les empaume pour les masser, la faisant crier et lever ses hanches.

Elle redescend lentement et fait un bruit d'appréciation puis fait une pause quand ses fesses sont pleinement en contact avec mon bassin. Mes yeux roulent à l'arrière de ma tête, sa minette étroite et glissante commence déjà à pulser autour de moi.

Je retire mes mains de ses seins et elle enlace nos doigts. Nous tenons nos mains en l'air alors que Bella commence à monter et à descendre, roulant des hanches et gémissant toutes les quelques secondes. J'aide en enfonçant mes pieds dans le matelas et poussant mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes quand elle descend.

Je peux distinguer les traits de son visage dans le clair de lune et c'est l'image de la perfection. Ça commence par un sourire timide puis elle se mord les lèvres. Ensuite ses yeux se ferment quand je pousse particulièrement profondément. Sa bouche ouverte devient silencieuse mais je l'entends toujours soupirer et gémir entièrement engloutie par la passion du moment.

"Tu es trop loin," je la tire pour qu'elle soit contre mon torse. "Je dois te rapprocher," murmuré-je avant de plonger ma langue dans sa bouche. Mes bras passent étroitement derrière son dos et elle commence à monter plus vite et plus fort. Nos baisers ne cessent pas, les lèvres de Bella sont ma dépendance et je ne peux pas en obtenir assez.

"Recule un peu, chérie," demandé-je pendant que mes doigts descendent de sa taille vers son clitoris. Il y a beaucoup de fluide ici je la taquine où nous sommes joints et ensuite commence à jouer avec son petit bouton de nerfs.

"Plus vite Edward, frotte-moi plus vite," crie-t-elle. _Oh oui Madame, d'accord plus vite!_ J'aime quand elle aboieses ordres. Je fais de mon mieux pour accomplir mon travail et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens ses murs intérieurs se resserrer, me serrer et pulser autour de moi et je me laisse aller.

"Fuck!" Mes yeux sont fermés je la sens bouger plus agressivement tirant de moi chaque once de délicieux plaisir. Je laisse échapper un 'bordel, et lève ma tête de l'oreille pour la voir ralentir ses mouvements.

Elle ressemble à une putain de déesse. Encore haletante de son orgasme, ses mains passant de ses cheveux à son corps, attrapant durement ses mamelons, puis sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve mes abdos et commence le chemin en sens inverse sur mon corps. Elle se couche sur moi et une fois que ses mains atteignent mes épaules elle me serre, me demandant sans un mot de m'asseoir avec elle.

Peau contre peau il n'y a nulle part où nous ne soyons joints. Silencieusement nous nous asseyons au milieu du lit échangeant nos respirations et des baisers sensuels jusqu'à ce que ses doigts délicats caressent mon visage. Son pouce passe sur mes lèvres et elle intensifie le baiser une fois de plus.

"Il est parti?" chuchote-t-elle alors que ses cils caressent ma peau. "Peu importe ce qui t'a fait si peur, est-ce que c'est parti maintenant?"

Je déglutis. Je ne peux pas être honnête avec elle concernant ce que j'ai vu… spécialement puisque je n'ai pas encore tout à fait compris ce que ça signifie. Alors à la place je hoche la tête, pas encore prêt à aborder ces nouveaux démons.

Nous retombons dans les oreillers et je tire le drap pour nous recouvrir. Mes pensées galopent à fond et tout ce que je peux faire c'est espérer qu'il soit parti. Espérons simplement que tout ce mélange de personnes et de scénarios n'était qu'un rêve seulement… qui se transformerait inévitablement en cauchemar… c'est toujours ce que j'ai craint.

* * *

Je me réveille avec la douce odeur de Bella qui envahit mes sens. Son corps est caché dans le mien, son souffle doux arrive à ma poitrine toutes les quelques secondes dans un rythme régulier. Le drap est enroulé autour de nos jambes et nous arrive à la taille. Contrairement à hier le chalet est humide ce matin. Je lève les yeux et vois que nous n'avons laissé qu'une fenêtre ouverte au lieu des trois comme hier. Entre la chaleur extérieure et la chaleur combinée de nos corps nus, cet endroit va ressembler à une cocotte minute quand la matinée s'avancera.

J'essaie de me démêler de Bella et je trouve mon téléphone par terre pour regarder l'heure. Six heures trente deux. Il est sacrément tôt mais je ne suis pas du tout surpris que mes yeux se soient déjà ouverts. Je pense que nous nous sommes endormis vers vingt-deux heures hier soir et notre seconde séance de sexe a eu lieu quand il faisait encore très noir dehors. Nous avons définitivement besoin de repos après notre journée de randonnée hier. Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que nous avons fait entre le voyage et l'exploration pendant les dernières quarante-huit heures, c'est une nouvelle sorte de record sans doute.

Bella commence à bouger alors je la serre de mon bras qui est passé autour d'elle.

"Bonjour, rayon de soleil," murmuré-je la voix encore endormie. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front pour l'embrasser doucement provoquant un gémissement.

Elle bouge sa tête pour me faire un très beau sourire. "Bonjour monsieur."

"Hey il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes _monsieur._ C'était bien de jouer à ça les semaines avant mais maintenant que nous sommes…" je fis un geste de la main au-dessus de nos corps enchevêtrés et nus, "je me sens mal… ça me donne l'impression d'être un maitre d'esclave ou autre chose."

Son corps commence à être secoué de rire. "Maitre, hein?"

"Oui," rigolé-je "et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas beau les fesses à l'air dans un pantalon de cuir."

Maintenant nous nous étouffons presque de rire à cette image de moi brandissant quelques étranges accessoires tirés de _Pulp fiction._

"D'accord, d'accord," ajoute-t-elle, "pas de cuir noir pas de fouet, ni de chaines… je peux le gérer." Elle roule sur ma poitrine, posant son menton sur ses mains. "Eh bien je peux toujours d'appeler Captain'. Tu seras toujours mon Captain' Crunch," fait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"Est-ce le bon moment pour te dire que je vais être promu Major une fois que nous serons de retour à Oahu?"

Bella se redresse immédiatement, ses seins succulents en plein dans la lumière matinale et pas une once de timidité n'apparait. Je dois m'empêcher de grogner et calmer mon érection matinale qui n'a pas besoin de plus de sollicitation.

"Tu plaisantes? C'est fantastique Edward! Félicitations!" crie-t-elle joyeusement les yeux écarquillés. "Combien de temps ça fait que tu sais ça et que tu le gardes pour toi?" ajoute-t-elle en me tapant sur le torse.

"Oh je l'ai su le mois dernier. Mon commandant m'a dit que j'avais été retenu un jour avant de recevoir le message," dis-je, la prenant pour la faire coucher sur moi.

"Va-t-il falloir que je t'appelle Major Crunch maintenant? Bon ça ne va pas du tout," dit-elle en fronçant le nez. "Il va falloir que tu gardes ce grade jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de mieux."

Je souffle en lui souriant. "Je pourrai vivre avec ça," dis-je en caressant son dos jusqu'à la courbe de ses hanches. "La cérémonie est prévue pour la première semaine de juillet, et j'aurai aussi ma wet down."

Elle fronce les sourcils. "Wet down?"

"Ouais," réponds-je surpris qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce terme mais ensuite je me rappelle que Mike n'était que sergent quand il est mort. "Tous les officiers ou Non Commissioned Officers qui sont promus sont censés organiser une fête et à la base, célébrer aussi pour ceux qui se joignent à la fête."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à nouveau. "Hummm j'ai déjà vu combien les Marines peuvent boire. Tu es prêt à débourser combien?"

"En général c'est juste l'augmentation due au changement de grade mais si tu ne fais pas attention ça peut devenir n'importe quoi. Riley a eu ce genre de mésaventure, il avait oublié de dire au barman d'arrêter quand le montant était dépassé. Il a fini par devoir débourser neuf mille dollars parce que trop de gens étaient venus pour célébrer."

Bella et moi rions aux malheurs de Riley. Une pensée qui m'avait traversé la tête plusieurs fois au cours de ces dernières semaines fit à nouveau son apparition alors je me décidais.

"Alors je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait ça avant, je veux dire," je m'arrête pour me calmer. "je ne sais pas si Mike a été promu pendant que vous étiez ensemble."

Elle secoue la tête son sourire se fane un peu. "Il venait d'être promu quand il m'a demandé en mariage et ça allait arriver bientôt…"

"Est-ce que tu es déjà allée à des cérémonies de promotion?"

"Oui une fois très tôt dans notre relation. Une quand nous venions de nous fiancer malheureusement mon grand-père était enterré ce jour-là à New York alors je n'ai pas pu y être."

"Humm. Alors est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de participer et t'épingler son nouveau grade?"

"Non, nous venions juste de nous rencontrer et ses parents l'on fait d'un côté et son oncle préféré - un Marine devenu policier - a fait l'autre côté.

Oui c'était compréhensible. "Bon alors je voudrai te demander d'être avec moi et d'épingler l'une de mes feuilles dorées?"

Son sourire magnifique me rendit tout chose. "J'en serai honorée," murmure-t-elle en embrassant mon torse. "Est-ce Riley qui fera l'autre côté?"

"Oui certainement. Si Emmett était disponible je lui aurai demandé mais nous n'avons plus été stationnés ensemble depuis nos débuts."

Elle se recula et trouva mes lèvres pour un baiser chaste. "Bien j'aimerai le faire. Et je voudrai bien t'embrasser comme une folle maintenant mais je m'inquiète que mon haleine soit atroce… alors…" dit-elle en levant un doigt et en sortant du lit. Son glorieux corps nu était à mon entière disposition. C'était la première fois que je pouvais l'apprécier à la lumière du jour mais elle se déplaça si vite qu'avant que je le sache elle enfila mon t-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour se brosser les dents. Je devrais faire de même alors je roulais hors du lit et enfilais mon jeans sans boxer. Il fallait que je ne me douche aussi, pas de raison d'en salir un juste pour ça.

Le dentifrice dans la bouche j'attrape la glacière et la transporte dehors pour commencer le petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes après, mon haleine était rafraichie à la menthe et j'étais prêt à embrasser Bella comme il faut.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" demande-t-elle en s'approchant et en s'asseyant à côté de la glacière sur le banc de pique-nique.

"J'ai pensé que nous devrions manger pour récupérer tout ce que nous avons dépensé entre hier et cette nuit," ricané-je. "Alors j'ai épluché deux pommes de terre, brouillé des œufs et ajouté quelques bouts de saucisse, ça ira? "demandé-je en tirant la poêle du sac.

"Dé-li-ce," chante-t-elle, nous sommes poitrine contre poitrine.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de me baisser. "Embrasse-moi Clémentine."

Elle glisse ses mains à l'arrière de mon cou et tire ma bouche vers la sienne. "Hum ça ne me dérange pas de le faire," ricane-t-elle et nous nous retrouvons dans un baiser brulant.

Je laisse tomber la poêle derrière elle et pose mes mains sur le bas de son dos sur ses fesses. Puis je me souviens qu'elle ne porte rien sous mon t-shirt.

Fâcheusement il faut que je recule et je lui jette un regard interrogateur. "Tu essaies de te donner en spectacle?"

Elle ricane, la diablesse. "Non je me demandais si je pouvais un peu t'énerver ici. C'est juste puisque tu es juste là rien qu'en jeans, des plaques d'identification et les bénédictions du bon dieu. Tu ressembles à un putain de mannequin, Edward."

"Seulement pour toi," haleté-je en souriant. "Maintenant je peux te garantir que tu ne m'entendras plus jamais dire ça quand nous serons seuls parce que tu es sexy comme l'enfer dans mon t-shirt mais ça," je serre ses fesses, "il vaut mieux que ça ne soit que pour moi, compris?"

"Bien monsieur," dit-elle de nouveau en riant pendant notre baiser. Je lui donnai une tape sur les fesses et elle couine. " Ok j'y vais, j'y vais!"

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner et une douche rapide, nous chargeons la voiture et disons au revoir au chalet numéro 7. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que nous avons assez marché hier, donc pas besoin d'aller rôder plus dans le parc aujourd'hui. Nous partons en nous arrêtant en chemin pour prendre des photos de cratères endormis et d'autres qui fument mais qui ne laissent voir aucun magna ni lave.

Bella s'endort presque immédiatement que nous repartons vers Kona mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout. J'aime la regarder dormir. Elle semble tranquille, paisible et adorablement fripée quand elle se réveille.

"Où sommes-nous?" baille-t-elle puis elle prend de l'eau.

"En fait nous allons faire encore un arrêt avant de rentrer à l'appartement… des suppositions?"

Elle fait une grimace, ce qui montre qu'elle essaie de se concentrer. "Euh mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas à fond… peut-être me donnerais-tu un indice?"

J'appuie ma tête contre le siège et réfléchis une seconde. "Bon, nous allons dans un endroit qui est rare dans le monde mais cet endroit est le numéro pour voir le spectacle… et il y a de la vie sauvage de reptiles en bonus."

Elle fait claquer sa langue et sa bouche s'ouvre. "Tu m'amène à la plage de sable noir?" s'écrit-elle en tapant des mains.

"Je me demande si nous aurons la chance d'être seuls," dis-je en agitant les sourcils. "Jamais de relations sexuelles sur du sable noir?"

Toujours souriante elle secoue la tête. "Je pense que tu connais la réponse à celle-là Captain' mais il y a une première fois à tout, non?"

Je tends ma main et elle la prend, les posant sur sa cuisse.

Dans la voiture décapotée, le soleil tombant directement sur nous et le vent faisant s'envoler ses cheveux, elle ressemble à une couverture de magazine. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ou dit pour que les planètes s'alignent et l'envoient dans ma vie à nouveau mais je suis très reconnaissant et excité et terrifié, tout en même temps. Il faut que je combatte les peurs et les mauvaises émotions persistantes et juste avoir confiance en les bonnes. Il y a encore tellement de variables mais je ne mens pas quand je dis que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça qu'avec Bella. Quoi que ce soit, je jure que je ferai de mon mieux pour le retenir avec mes deux mains.

* * *

"C'est raté pour être seuls," soupire Bella alors que je la blottis contre moi. Nous marchons vers Punalu'u Beach où il y a au moins trois douzaines de personnes qui se prélassent au soleil.

J'embrasse sa tempe et je rigole un long moment. "C'est bon. Je pense que ce qu'on raconte est surfait." Et ça nous fait rire encore plus fort. "Le sable dans certains endroits n'est jamais aussi sexy que les films le laissent croire."

Quand nous atteignons le sable nous enlevons nos chaussures et enfonçons nos orteils dedans. Il est assez tôt dans la journée et il fait très bon par rapport aux températures de la nuit dernière. Etre au même endroit à trois heures de l'après-midi au milieu de juillet serait probablement très différent.

Nous prenons quelques photos des tortues vertes menacées qui se reposent au milieu de la plage. Il y a un énorme cercle qui les entoure dessiné dans le sable. Je suppose que les gardes du parc surveillent leurs allées et venues et tentent de les protéger de la folie pour qu'elles soient tranquilles. Quand je faisais des recherches pour notre voyage, j'ai lu que le contact avec la peau humaine pouvait les tuer parce qu'elles n'ont pas de système immunitaire pour les protéger contre le transfert des bactéries.

Finalement nous avons trouvé un endroit sur la plage pour nous tous seuls et nous installons confortablement.

"Quelle vue étonnante, tu vois?" Bella passe ses doigts dans le sable et regarde la plage. "C'est tellement incroyable que tout ça ait été fait par les volcans. J'ai lu qu'il est illégal d'enlever le sable noir. J'ai également lu que ça porte malheur et les gens qui l'ont pris dans le passé le renvoient souvent par poste!" Nous rions tous les deux à cette pensée.

"Je peux certainement voir l'attrait de vouloir rapporter un peu de ce sable noir avec soi. Mais ouais, pas besoin d'inviter la malchance."

"Je suis d'accord. C'est unique et fait que les plages de la Caroline du Nord semblent tout simplement ordinaires."

"Cela fait que les plages partout ailleurs semblent ordinaires comme l'enfer ... sauf peut-être les Bermudes," j'ajoute. "Jamais été?"

"Non, jamais mais j'ai entendu dire que c'est joli," soupire-t-elle, réajustant son corps pour s'installer entre mes jambes, son dos reposant contre ma poitrine. "Qu'y a-t-il de si spécial avec les plages des Bermudes?"

"Elles sont de sable rose, c'est beau... très doux et très fin, d'après mes souvenirs."

"Quand es-tu allé là-bas?" me demande-t-elle, en remontant ses mains sur l'arrière de mes jambes pliées.

"L'été, après que mon père soit mort, j'avais juste dix ans et l'année scolaire se terminait. Lauren avait six mois et ma mère a accepté de laisser mes grands-parents nous prendre tous ensemble en vacances."

"C'est très gentil," murmure-t-elle, la tête appuyée sur mon épaule.

"Ouais, je suis très proche de mon grand-père, la mort de son fils l'a dévasté, je suis reconnaissant que nous le soyons resté. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours le cas lorsqu'il ne reste qu'un parent pour élever les enfants. S'il n'y a pas une base solide avec les beaux-parents, ces relations peuvent en souffrir."

Je soupire et regarde les vagues s'écraser sur les formations rocheuses escarpées sur le rivage.

"Je me souviens d'avoir utilisé mon argent de poche pour acheter 'Message en bouteille' pendant cette semaine aux Bermudes." Je souris, les images de ce jour se précipitant soudainement dans ma tête.

"C'est tellement cool qu'ils vendait ces bouteilles! Je ne les avais jamais vues dans les magasins avant," songe-t-elle.

"Ouais, mon grand-père est retourné avec moi au magasin où je les avais vues quelques jours plus tôt. Je lui ai murmuré que j'avais envie d'envoyer un message à papa." Je ravale mes émotions, me souvenant des yeux brouillés de mon grand-père. "Nous n'avons pas dit à ma mère ou à ma grand-mère où nous allions, nous sommes partis tôt le matin avant d'aller tous à la plage pour la journée. Il en a acheté une pour lui aussi. "

Bella déplace son corps pour que nous soyons face à face et je me perds dans son regard pensif.

"Nous sommes allés à la plage et nous sommes assis pour écrire nos messages. Je me souviens que j'ai dit à papa qu'il me manquait terriblement. Je lui ai dit que maman pleurait quand elle fermait la porte de sa chambre le soir."

Bella, les larmes aux yeux, m'attire dans une étreinte et je l'entends renifler.

"C'était tellement difficile pour elle, tu sais? Elle a essayé d'être cette incroyable force pour Lauren et moi, son monde ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tourner simplement parce qu'elle avait perdu son mari. Il fallait encore qu'elle s'occupe de ses enfants." Je sens ma vision devenir floue à cause des larmes et je me force à me racler la gorge.

"En tout cas, je lui ai seulement dit que je le rendrai fier et que je prendrai soin de maman et de Lauren du mieux que je pourrai. Puis grand-père et moi sommes allés sur un rocher au bord de l'océan et avons lancé nos bouteilles aussi loin que nous avons pu," me souviens-je. "La marée les a emportées tout de suite... c'était fascinant à regarder. Nous sommes restés là ensemble, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus les voir à l'horizon."

Je reste calme pendant quelques minutes et je réalise que Bella est silencieuse pendant encore plus longtemps. Je lui frotte le dos et elle soulève son visage plein de larmes vers le haut. J'essuie les traces et l'embrasse doucement.

"Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à vivre une telle tragédie quand tu étais si jeune, Edward, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela a dû être."

Je penche ma tête sur le côté et observe son visage. "Pas différent de ce à quoi tu as fait face il y a quelques années." Je hausse les épaules. "C'est ce que c'est. La vie craint vraiment parfois."

"Ouais, c'est vrai," soupire-t-elle. "Ta mère semble être une femme étonnante."

"Elle l'est," dis-je avec un sourire fier. "La vie lui a envoyé de la merde mais elle a fait du mieux qu'elle a pu." Je déglutis et continue. "Elle me rappelle beaucoup une autre femme incroyablement forte que je connais…" Je pousse les mèches de cheveux derrière ses épaules.

Bella hausse les épaules. "C'était le choix de vivre la vie dont on m'avait fait cadeau ou de me cacher dans l'ombre de la mort pour le reste de mon existence. J'ai choisi de vivre. Je suppose que ta mère aussi."

Je l'attire sur ma poitrine et nous nous serrons fort. Je l'étreins pour sa perte. Je l'étreins parce qu'elle a pleuré pour la mienne. Je l'étreins pour son courage. Je l'étreins parce qu'elle est ici avec moi. Et je l'étreins car si mon cœur et mon esprit ne peuvent jamais dépasser la crainte écrasante qui court à travers mon corps concernant les relations et leur fin tragique inévitable, je suis assez sûr que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la faire mienne… pour toujours.

* * *

Vers une heure, nous retournons vers l'appartement et je suis presque sûr que nous sommes tous les deux allés au fond des choses.

Comme une machine bien huilée, Bella saute hors de la voiture pour prendre un chariot à bagages pendant que je décharge.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir déballé la glacière et déposé nos sacs dans nos chambres, nous nous effondrons sur le canapé.

Je me repose, les yeux fermés, mes jambes sur la table basse et Bella est allongée, sa tête sur mes genoux. Les sons de la nature dont nous avons été entourés ces derniers jours sont remplacés par le tic-tac de la grande horloge murale de la salle à manger et de temps en temps par le ronronnement du réfrigérateur.

"Hey toi," dit Bella doucement, tirant sur ma chemise. "Veux-tu aller au lit?"

Les yeux encore fermés, je réponds timidement. "Vous essayez de me séduire, Mme Newton? Parce que ça marche!"

Ses rires, combinés avec son visage fermement planté sur mon entrejambe, commence immédiatement à réveiller mon géant endormi.

"Eh bien, je pensais vraiment à dormir mais peut-être plus tard, après que nous soyons bien reposés, tu pourrais avoir de la chance."

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. "Eh bien, oui, oui, femme, ouvre la voie!" Je bouge mes genoux, la faisant rire encore plus et rouler de mes jambes.

Nous nous retrouvons face à face dans le salon à échanger des regards pendant quelques secondes, essayant de savoir quelle chambre choisir et résoudre toute cette indécision.

Je décide de me lancer. "Tu restes avec moi?"

Ses sourcils se lèvent pour que je clarifie. "Une sieste avec toi dans ton lit, bien sûr!" Elle s'approche de moi, me donne un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et commence à me contourner pour aller vers ma chambre mais j'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et décide de mieux expliquer parce qu'elle n'a pas tout saisi.

"Pas juste ça, je veux dire... rester avec moi, dans cette chambre, oui, mais pour le reste des vacances, aussi. Comme, avoir des condos avec juste une chambre et ensuite," glups "rentrer à la maison avec moi, à Kaneohe. Reste avec moi ... jusqu'à ce que tu…" je m'arrête pour racler ma gorge de la boule inattendue qui se forme, "Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons à nous dire au revoir." Peut-être que je suis un pétochard mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à aborder ce qui se passera après l'au-revoir.

Elle s'avance, la lèvre inférieure fermement retranchée entre ses dents et accroche ses doigts dans la boucle de la ceinture de mon jeans.

"J'aimerai bien ça," murmure-t-elle, ses yeux dans les miens. "Mais écoute, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression, ok?" Elle soupire. "C'est juste ... tu m'as fait comprendre que les relations te foutent une trouille bleue."

Je laisse un demi-sourire glisser sur mon visage et hoche la tête pour qu'elle continue.

"Alors quoi qu'il arrive ici ... juste," elle secoue la tête, regardant vers le bas. "Je ne veux juste pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quelque chose que normalement tu ne le ferais pas."

C'est à mon tour de saisir sa taille avec les deux mains. "Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que c'est quelque chose que je ferais normalement. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais tu es différente, Bella ... et je me sens différemment," je secoue la tête, réfléchissant, "... pour tout. Tout a changé depuis que tu es revenue dans mon monde et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de t'avoir ici."

"Eh bien, j'aime vraiment être ici... J'aime être ici, en fait. Alors oui, je vais rester avec toi et être avec toi, pour aussi longtemps que tu me voudras."

Je souris et la suis dans la grande suite, ma chambre, et nous nous déshabillons. Bella finit juste en culotte et t-shirt, pendant que je rampe dans le lit seulement le boxer.

Je la rapproche de moi pour que nos corps soient ensemble. Sa respiration se calme quelques minutes plus tard et je réalise qu'elle est partie au pays des rêves. Moi, d'autre part, je ressens la piqûre persistante de ses derniers mots pendant notre conversation.

 _Tant que tu me voudras._

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle a dit cela pour elle ou pour moi. Je veux croire que j'ai changé dans ma façon de penser à propos des relations occasionnelles par rapport aux relations sérieuses. Mais alors je me rappelle de mon cauchemar de la nuit dernière et je me demande si j'ai parlé trop tôt.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard nous nous réveillons. Nous n'avons jamais fermé les rideaux sur les portes coulissantes en verre de ma chambre, donc nous sommes accueillis avec ce qui doit être l'obscurité du début du soirée. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps mais je ne peux pas faire attention du tout. J'ai été enveloppé autour du plus doux, du plus chaud corps que je n'ai jamais connu, tout l'après-midi.

Je sens que Bella se retire de mon étreinte et j'ouvre les yeux.

"Pipi," marmonne-t-elle et sort du lit. Je tourne la tête pour trouver l'horloge sur la table de chevet. Il est plus de sept heures et quart. Mon estomac gronde mais je suis trop bien pour bouger. Peut-être que si Bella a faim, nous prendrons quelque chose de rapide et facile dans la cuisine.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et elle se laisse tomber sur le lit. Avec un sourire endormi sur son visage, elle grimpe sur moi et se couche, couvrant mon corps avec le sien. Je l'enveloppe, alors qu'elle fredonne.

"J'aime ça," murmure-t-elle, faisant monter un frisson de confort.

"Je suis content, j'aime aussi." Mon estomac gronde de nouveau, réussissant à briser le silence entre nous. Elle rit.

"L'hippo glouton, glouton, n'est-ce pas?"

Je rigole, aimant ses paroles d'enseignante de la maternelle. " Oui affamé. Il est tard ... veux-tu qu'on fasse des sandwiches?"

Elle se relève et sourit. "Ça me semble bien!"

Dans la cuisine, elle sort le pain, le beurre d'arachide et le fluff*. Elle me regarde d'un air sournois, attendant que je la défie mais je ne vais pas le faire.

"Vous êtes à bord, Capitaine?"

J'ouvre le frigo et prends le lait. "Je le suis. Les fluff _extra_ sont pour moi, s'il vous plaît."

Sa tête tombe en arrière et elle éclate de rire et commence à secouer son cul, heureuse comme une palourde. Je suis derrière elle, enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille, et nous rions et nous balançons dans juste nos sous-vêtements, enfin, elle toujours dans son t-shirt, aussi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser de son oreille, jusqu'à sa clavicule et de revenir en arrière comme elle tartine le crémeux beurre d'arachide sur le pain suivi par les gouttes de crème de Marshmallow.

Une fois qu'elle a fini, je la surprends en train de se lécher ses doigts des restes de ce délice et je dois intervenir.

"Puis-je?" demandé-je, levant les mains et voyant un doux rougissement se répandre sur ses joues.

J'inspecte ses doigts et en trouve qui ont encore quelques taches de la crème et de beurre d'arachide sur eux. Je les amène lentement à ma bouche, enroule mes lèvres autour d'eux et ferme les yeux avec un gémissement. Je glisse, glisse et roule ma langue sur et autour d'eux, en savourant sa saveur délicieuse avec la combinaison sucrée et salée du fluffernutter.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois que les siens sont presque révulsés, son corps visiblement frissonnant et sa poitrine se soulevant et tombant alors que sa respiration s'accélère.

"Mmmm…" je les sors de ma bouche et frotte mes lèvres ensemble. "Délicieux," ajouté-je avec un clin d'œil et je verse deux grands verres de lait alors qu'elle attrape des serviettes en papier et apporte nos sandwiches sur la table basse.

J'allume la télévision et zappe jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions les reprises de Saturday Night Live sur VH-1. Will Ferrell comme George Bush dans le sketch et Alex Trebek dans le prochain et c'est hilarant.

Je prends une profonde respiration et une grosse bouchée de mon sandwich. _Hmmm, pas si mauvais_. En fait, c'est vraiment foutrement fantastique et je dois m'interroger sur mes connaissances puisque je ne savais pas que ceux-ci existaient jusqu'à ce jour-là dans l'épicerie.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Bella, qui s'arrête de mâcher, attendant mon verdict. "Bon?"

Je décide de jouer avec elle un peu. "Meuh ... c'est comestible mais à peine. Je n'aime pas gaspiller de la nourriture, alors je vais juste… l'avaler?!"

L'expression de défaite totale et la tristesse qui traversent le visage de cette fille est tragique. Je me sens mal d'avoir plaisanté mais je dois poursuivre. Je prends une autre bouchée, mâche, mâche, mâche et expire exagérément, cherchant mon verre de lait. Je prends plusieurs gorgées énormes, agissant comme si j'essayais de masquer le goût, quand en fait, j'ai juste envie du lait parce qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement manger du beurre d'arachide sans un verre de lait... c'est la règle.

Bella est complètement silencieuse et je commence à flancher. Je vérifie pour voir si elle me regarde encore mais elle vient de prendre le pain et regarde distraitement la télévision.

Je prends une autre bouchée et gémis à voix haute. Ce sandwich est totalement hors concours. La tête de Bella se tourne immédiatement dans ma direction.

Et elle hausse les sourcils. Je ne peux pas contenir mon sourire narquois mais j'essaie de rester concentré sur l'impression hilarante de Will Ferrell en Robert Goulet.

Dans ma périphérie, je regarde Bella se lever de son côté du canapé, déposer son verre et son sandwich à moitié mangé sur la table et s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Quoi de neuf?" demandé-je, en enfournant la dernière bouchée. Je dois déglutir plusieurs fois parce que je n'ai plus de lait et il y a du beurre d'arachide qui colle à mon palais.

Bella se baisse sur mes genoux, plantant les deux genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes. Elle mâche l'intérieur de sa joue, juste me fixant. Je suppose que nous attendons de voir qui va commencer en premier.

Une fois que ma bouche est libre et dégagée de toute trace de beurre d'arachide, je tente de l'éblouir avec un sourire lumineux.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle me questionne à nouveau. "N'as-tu vraiment pas aimé le sandwich ou es-tu juste en train de me faire marcher, Captain'?

Je ne peux plus supporter sa moue adorable et j'éclate de rire. "Je dois admettre, j'aime beaucoup mieux quand c'est toi qui me fais marcher!"

Elle me foudroie du regard et pouffe de rire.

"ROOH, tu plaisantais!" dit-elle en frappant mon épaule. "Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à l'attrait du fluffernutter. N'est-ce pas génial?"

Je passe mes mains de haut en bas de son dos. "Oui, tu gagnes, Clémentine. C'était phénoménal, je ne peux pas croire que ça m'ait pris presque trente-quatre ans pour découvrir à quel point cela pouvait être bon. Sans toi, je continueraisà exister sur cette planète, comme une coquille vide, sans connaître le vrai sens de ce délice. Ils vont devoir devenir un ingrédient principal de mon monde. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible maintenant. Je suis un autre homme!"

Alors que mon discours s'arrête brusquement, le regard qu'elle me lance me dit qu'elle a entendu exactement ce que j'aie dit... et tout ce que je n'ai pas dit. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de mon discours que j'ai réalisé que ça aurait pu être elle dont j'avais parlé et pas seulement du sandwich.

Je déglutis durement, réalisant mon glissement freudien. Ça me fait peur et ça ne me fait pas peur, tout à la fois.

Elle se penche et murmure. "Je suis heureuse que tu aies découvert à quel point la vie est impressionnante avec un fluffernutter. C'était un vrai plaisir pour moi d'éveiller tes sens…"

Je me redresse, ayant besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Des respirations chaudes, des langues roulantes, des pincements ludiques ... elle fait une lap danse séduisante et nous sommes comme des adolescents libidineux pendant quelques minutes, pour finalement émerger pour prendre de l'air.

"Alors, en parlant de fluffernutters," elle commence à se dégager de mes genoux et tombe à genoux. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit dans le magasin ce jour-là au sujet d'un fluffer?" Elle frotte sa main sur mon érection et passe ses doigts le long de la ceinture de mon boxer. "Leur travail consiste à garder l'acteur excité, as-tu dit?"

 _Oh, putain d'enfer!_

Elle tiraille jusqu'à ce que mon érection se libère et tape contre mon ventre. "Hmm, je dirais qu'un fluffer n'est pas nécessaire dans ton cas."

Nos yeux sont verrouillés pendant qu'elle saisit ma queue et la caresse plusieurs fois. "Mais juste pour être sûre..."

Elle se soulève sur ses genoux et donne un coup de langue au bout. Je dois retenir mon souffle au premier contact de sa langue avec ma bite. Elle lève les yeux, souriant puis enveloppe sa bouche autour de moi, creuse ses joues en créant la plus étonnante des aspirations. Ce qui ne contient pas dans sa bouche, elle compense en pompant avec sa main humidifiée par la salive et me travaille de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que j'halète comme si je venais de courir le marathon des Marines.

Le seigneur est monté au ciel. Même mes fantasmes d'elle les plus fous ne peuvent pas se comparer à la réalité.

Sa bouche est si chaude. Je grogne à chaque coup de ses lèvres. Elle tend la main et range ses cheveux derrière son oreille, car ils sont en train de tomber partout. Je rassemble assez mes esprits pour les réunir et les retenir pour elle. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

"Merde, Bella, si mouillée... si bon," gémis-je, ma respiration devient de plus en plus laborieuse alors que mes couilles commencent à tinter et mes cuisses à se tendre. "Euh, je suis en train de venir," soufflé-je, voulant qu'elle ait un avertissement mais elle redouble d'effort et tire sur mes boules assez pour que je vois des feux d'artifice instantanés et je me libère dans sa bouche en de multiples jets. Son mouvement ne ralentit pas jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement dépourvu de toute énergie et à peine capable de tenir ses cheveux plus longtemps.

Elle s'assied sur ses genoux, prend quelques gorgées de son lait, en me faisant un clin d'œil. Puis, elle sèche délicatement ses lèvres et son menton avec sa serviette en papier et se lève dans un mouvement fluide.

Sans réserve ni timidité, elle enlève son t-shirt et se tient devant moi dans une petite culotte rose pâle qui a une tache perceptible à l'apex de ses jambes. Un sourire malicieux apparaît sur son visage alors qu'elle regarde entre mes jambes.

"Je me souviens que tu espérais que nous pourrions avoir un rendez-vous intime dans cette luxueuse douche," flirte-t-elle, reculant d'un pas vers ma chambre. "Tu viens, capitaine?"

…

* Fluff crème de Marshmallow

…

Termes militaires

 **Alphas-** L'uniforme de service composé de couleurs vert olive et kaki.

 **CACO** \- Le membre militaire chargé de transmettre les nouvelles à la famille d'un soldat porté disparu en service ou tué en service.

 **PCS** \- changement définitif de base - habituellement pendant trois ans.

 **Ammo** \- Munitions

 **"In Theater"** zone des opérations de combat. - Afghanistan, Irak, etc.

 **CO** – Officier Commandant

"Wet Down" - une fête pour célébrer la promotion de tout le personnel des sous-officiers ou des officiers. Le Marine étant promu est censé payer pour quiconque vient pour l'honorer.

 **Marine Staff NCOs** (les grades dans la Marine) - Sergent d'état-major, Sergent-chef, Sergent-chef, Sergent-chef, Maître artilleur, Sergent, Sergent-major, Sergent-major du Corps des marines

 **Officiers de marine** (en ordre de grade) - 2e lieutenant, 1er lieutenant, capitaine, major (commandant), lieutenant-colonel, colonel, général de brigade, major-général, lieutenant-colonel, Général

 **"In zone"** \- ayant passé suffisamment de temps avec un grade pour être éligible à la promotion.

* * *

 _ **Nous allons rester encore un peu avec eux sur Big Island …**_

 _ **Vous pouvez nous laisser vos impressions**_


	4. 13 - Et après Hawaii?

**Tip of the Spear** de **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

 **Chapitre 13**

Et après Hawaii?

 _ **Bella**_

"Edward… il ne se passe rien."

"Chut. Laisse-lui simplement une seconde. Elle va revenir."

Je soupire de frustration. Ça fait au moins dix minutes que nous regardons. Allez! Une fille s'ennuie après un certain temps…

"Edw…"

"Chut," fait-il fort. "Tu lui mets trop la pression, tu l'effarouches!"

Je roule des yeux et détourne le regard. "Eh bien est-ce que je peux au moins manger une collation pendant que nous attendons? Je meurs de faim. Nous sommes là depuis ce matin..."

Il roule des yeux à son tour. "Oui, mange… ce que tu veux. Simplement ne te détourne pas trop longtemps."

Je prends une barre de céréale de mon sac et déchire l'emballage puis me rassieds… et attends.

"Regarde! Regarde! Regarde! Elle est là!"

Je suis le doigt tendu d'Edward et je vois le nez d'une baleine à bosse qui rase la surface de l'eau. Un instant plus tard une deuxième baleine saute hors de l'eau comme si elle pensait que le National Geographic pourrait être en train de la filmer.

"Oh mon dieu! C'est incroyable!" je crie en sautant. "J'espère qu'elle va revenir!" Quelle majesté!

Je souris et m'installe entre les jambes d'Edward sur la chaise longue. Ce n'est pas fait pour deux personnes mais nous ne nous en plaignons pas. Depuis que nous avons franchi le seuil de la passion effrénée en camping, nous avons été à peu près insatiables ces derniers jours. Cet homme doux qui s'est occupé de satisfaire tous mes désirs me rend sauvage et farouche. C'est un amoureux tellement expressif. Sexy, qui commande, qui donne… et toujours prêt pour moi. Ce n'est pas important que nous allions doucement et tendrement avec l'autre ou alors vite et brutalement. Nous avons toute la gamme animale – oserai-je le dire? – pour faire l'amour. Certes "l'amour" n'est pas encore du tout apparu dans notre vocabulaire mais nous avons "vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, fait comme si" et ça ne fait que trois jours! Il m'a transformée en dévergondée mais je ne peux pas en être plus heureuse. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante. J'ai délicieusement mal partout et il me semble que je viens de participer à un cross country à cheval.

Quand nous ne sommes pas emmêlés ensemble dans un lit, Edward me masse les pieds, me fait à dîner, nous jouons ensemble aux jeux de société ou il me tient juste la main gentiment pendant que nous nous détendons sur notre balcon. Il me gâte jusqu'à un point de non retour. Je peux dire sans me tromper qu'il ruine mes possibles relations futures. Je ne sais pas comment d'autres pourraient être à la hauteur du Capitaine – bientôt Major Edward Masen, du Corps des Marines Américains.

"Vous devez être spéciaux," dit le gardien en passant la tête par la clôture. "Les baleines à bosse sont généralement parties d'ici à la fin du mois de mai… elles ont dû trainer ici pour vous offrir un spectacle début juin."

"Tu entends Captain'?" plaisanté-je en tournant la tête de côté. "Il pense que je suis spéciale!"

Le rire guttural d'Edward envoie des frissons dans mon dos et de la chaleur entre mes jambes. Il laisse trainer son nez du côté de mon cou et s'arrête à mon oreille en murmurant. "L'homme sait de quoi il parle. Tant pis pour lui, il ne peut que supposer à quel point tu es spéciale." Il mord mon lobe. "D'autre part, moi j'en ai la connaissance de première main…"

Je soupire en entendant ses mots tendres. "La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, tu sais." Je regarde vers l'eau et je réalise que nos amies les baleines ont dû partir vers de plus verts pâturages ou des océans plus profonds peut-être. "C'était fichtrement cool. Je te remercie de m'avoir obligée à regarder l'eau fixement jusqu'à ce que j'en louche."

Il rit et pince mon côté. "Pas de quoi. Je savais que tu serais contrariée si tu les avais manquées. Baylin va sauter partout quand elle en entendra parler. Elle est obsédée par les baleines."

Je souris et ferme les yeux, me détendant et profitant du calme de la piscine. Ce complexe est magnifique, il y a un terrarium ouvert qui passe à travers. Et j'aime le fait que nous puissions être près de la piscine mais voir l'océan avec ses vagues qui se brisent contre les rochers escarpés….

A ce moment une pensée fait une apparition dans ma tête et je me tourne vers Edward. "Hé en parlant de Baylin tu as envoyé cette photo que notre serveur a pris de nous à _La Bourgogne_? Elle supplierait pour me voir dans cette jolie robe jaune!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. "Oh merde! Nous sommes mal maintenant. Nous étions censés l'appeler le lendemain!" Il tord son poignet pour vérifier l'heure. "On va devoir appeler plus tard mais j'ai une excuse très légitime. J'ai été un peu trop distrait par la beauté de cette naïade toujours si proche de moi à me stimuler. Je pense qu'il faut que je t'aie seule…" murmure-t-il à mon oreille en passant ses doigts sur ma cuisse et sur les attaches de mon maillot.

"Encore? Bonté divine, tu es vraiment dans le besoin," plaisanté-je mais je continue à me frotter contre son entrejambe, le faisant gémir un peu plus. Renoncer à un autre tour au septième ciel avec cet homme? Je ne pense pas.

"Tu te plains?"

"Enfer non! Je ne veux pas que ça te conduise à l'hôpital. Je vais plus t'épuiser que vos tests d'aptitude physique!"

Edward éclate de rire, les poils de son torse chatouillent mon dos." Bon. Je ne vais pas mentir à ce sujet. J'ai eu un score très haut pour mon âge quand j'étais plus jeune mais mon score serait encore parfait pour mes trente trois ans!"

Je glousse. "D'accord monsieur pour cette mise au point. Bailyn d'abord et entrainement ensuite… Ta nièce risque de te renier pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles pendant ces quatre jours."

"Je sais, je sais," soupire-t-il. "Je suis vraiment surpris que mon téléphone n'ait pas sonné!"

"Bon appelons-la maintenant. Ma peau a besoin d'une pause de toute façon, nous sommes dehors depuis le petit-déjeuner."

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Une fois rentré à notre appartement je m'assieds sur le canapé et compose le numéro de Lauren pendant que Bella m'annonce qu'elle regarde ses e-mails derrière moi, installée sur la table de la salle à manger.

 _"Edward Anthony Masen! Tu pousses ta chance un peu loin, mon frère!"_

"Aïe, j'ai des ennuis?"

 _"Elle n'a fait que pleurnicher tous les soirs depuis que tu as appelé lundi mais tu as de la chance qu'elle soit occupée toute la journée avec son centre aéré… Tu t'amuses bien? Où es-tu à présent?"_

"Big Island. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir rappelée comme je lui avais dit. Bella et moi sommes partis camper à Kilauea. Nous sommes rentrés mercredi et avons passé les derniers jours à récupérer de cette randonnée difficile et du reste."

 _"Et du reste!"_

Je ris à sa brusquerie et décide de ne pas nier. "Ouais, eh bien… tu comprends."

 _"Humm n'en dis pas plus. Y-a-t-il la moindre chance pour qu'on la rencontre? Je suis convaincue que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as fait un virage à 180° ces dernières semaines. Bailyn n'arrête pas de parler de Princesse Belle et maman est positivement étourdie… en parlant d'elle."_

 _"Salut chéri!"_

"Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu?" Je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé me préparant à l'attaque qui va suivre.

 _"Je vais bien… la vraie question est comment vas-tu? Et ça semble spécial."_

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Je ne veux pas cacher Bella. Beaucoup de ce qui la concerne mérite d'être partagé, ça n'a aucun sens de garder ça pour moi. " Elle est, maman,… très spéciale."

" _Oh Edward je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Alors je ne dirai rien du tout, je ne veux pas porter la poisse."_ Je roule des yeux à ses tendances superstitieuses mais je suis agréablement surpris que nous sautions cette séance de questions. " _Il suffit que tu saches que je suis heureuse pour toi."_

"Merci maman. Je suis heureux aussi. Avant que tu monopolises le téléphone j'allais demander à Laur où était la petite."

 _"Elle fait encore la sieste… elle se lèvera dans… disons demi-heure. Elle pourra te rappeler et te voir alors?"_

Je regarde derrière moi pour vérifier l'heure et remarque que Bella rayonne devant l'ordinateur puis établit un contact visuel avec moi. _Tellement belle_. "Bien sûr maman. Je serai disponible. On se voit plus tard?"

"Tu me manques aussi. On se parle bientôt." Je raccroche et met mon téléphone dans la poche de mon short et me dirige vers Bella pour voir ce qui la rend si joyeuse.

"Que se passe-t-il ici Clémentine?" J'ébouriffe ses cheveux en passant mes bras autour d'elle. J'ai peut-être touché son sein en passant avec ma main avant qu'elle trouve sa place sur sa taille. Oups.

Elle tourne son visage vers moi, une lueur dans les yeux et tourne son corps dans mes bras. Instantanément ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et elle nous tire pour nous faire lever et nous conduit à la chambre. Je ne vais pas du tout me plaindre de son impatience mais je veux vraiment savoir ce qui la faisait autant sourire.

Une fois que le derrière de mes genoux a touché son lit. Bella enlève sa bouche de la mienne. Elle tire un peu et mon short de bain encore humide tombe à mes pieds. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de ferveur et je fais de même avec elle, je passe mes doigts sous les ficelles à ses hanches pendant qu'elle se débarrasse de son haut. Ses seins pulpeux rebondissent rapidement et ma queue répond en se tendant encore plus.

"Anxieuse?" plaisanté-je.

Elle m'embrasse goulûment en réponse et me pousse sur le lit, prête à s'installer entre mes cuisses pour ce que j'anticipe être la fellation des fellations. Elle ressemble à une femme possédée. Mais je veux la goûter aussi.

"Mets-toi dans l'autre sens, Bella," gémis-je pendant qu'elle taquine le bout de ma queue avec sa langue.

Elle soulève la tête et un sourire timide fait son apparition sur son visage. "Oooh je n'ai jamais fait celui-là," dit-elle en agitant les sourcils.

"Il y a une première fois à tout, sexy. Et dès à présent ce serait un crime pour moi de ne pas te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu cries pendant que tu me prends au fond de ta gorge."

Elle bat des cils et frissonne visiblement. Elle se jette sur moi et plante un baiser sur mes lèvres. "Toi et ta vilaine façon de dire les choses vont me faire mourir mais je suis sur le bon chemin," marmonne-t-elle dans ma bouche. "Je jure que je pourrai simplement jouir rien qu'en entendant murmurer tes fantasmes à mon oreille."

"Humm ça me parait être une bonne expérience à tenter," soufflé-je dans son cou pendant qu'elle suce le mien. "Mais maintenant je veux que tu chevauches mon visage jusqu'à ce que je sois trempé de toi."

"Putain de merde," couine-t-elle à bout de souffle et elle fait tourner son corps, ses jambes maintenant de chaque côté de ma tête. Elle descend timidement vers le bas, vers ma bouche avide. Je lance mes mains à l'extérieur de ses cuisses lisses et saisis la chair tendre de ses hanches pour l'aider. L'odeur de son excitation crée une réponse pavlovienne en moi. Je salive avant même d'avoir été en contact avec sa chatte. Je peux sentir ses mamelons effleurer mes abdos tandis qu'elle essaie de s'approcher de ma bite. Son sang froid décline même si nous venons tout juste de commencer. Je l'entends gémir et tout ce que je peux faire c'est de glousser intérieurement. Je viens juste de souffler sur son centre exposé et elle est déjà presque défaite.

"Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer Clémentine." Je me sers de mes doigts pour l'ouvrir et j'aplatis ma langue, léchant fortement de son clitoris à sa fente.

"OH MON DIEU!" Elle enfouit son visage dans ma cuisse en réponse à ce premier contact de ma bouche. Le bout de ma langue trace lentement ses lèvres extérieures et puis celles à l'intérieur que son humidité continue à inonder ainsi que ma bouche demandeuse. Après quelques huit avec ma langue je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner fort alors que je sens les lèvres de Bella entourer ma queue et s'éloigner créant un niveau d'aspiration époustouflant.

J'agrippe ses hanches plus fort et la tire vers le bas ainsi elle repose sur mon torse, complètement étalée sur moi. Je ne perds pas de temps et commence à la lécher, passant ma langue sur son nœud de nerf gonflé et ensuite m'enfouissant dans sa fente crémeuse. Elle trempe mon menton et ma bouche et je peux sentir ses cuisses trembler un peu alors qu'elles sont posées sur mes épaules. Merde, j'aimerai avoir une photo de nous en train de faire ça. Ça parait sûrement effrayant. Je le lui ai dit, il y a quelques jours, que je n'étais pas du genre à faire choses coquines… mais pour le visuel, enfer oui, j'aimerai voir à quoi nous ressemblons dans ce soixante-neuf.

"Putain tu es délicieuse," murmuré-je d'un ton bourru, dévorant toujours son jus. Je pousse mes hanches en réponse à son jeu avec mes boules alors qu'elle traine sa langue de haut en bas de ma bite. "Je ne plaisante pas Bella… putain, cuisine cinq étoiles." Je remets ma bouche autour d'une de ses lèvres intérieures puis pousse ma langue à l'intérieur de son entrée humide.

"Oh putain Edward… Je ne peux plus me concentrer quand tu …. Ahhhh! Et en plus tu parles comme ça et…"

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase et glisse mon majeur à l'intérieur d'elle, sentant ses parois douces et humides se serrer en réponse. Je recourbe mon doigt, frottant et tapant contre son point G et je roule et pince son clitoris entre mes lèvres alors que mon autre main se déplace entre nos corps à la recherche d'un mamelon rose - ou deux - tendu qui a besoin d'attention.

Elle crie des injures crescendo. "Euhhh… pffft…" Elle perd son souffle sur ce dernier mot et ses jambes se verrouillent contre mes épaules tandis que que ses parois pulsent autour de mon doigt. Elle a complètement oublié ma bite dans le processus mais je ne peux pas être en colère contre elle… ça signifie simplement que je dois changer de position et m'enfouir moi-même entre ses murs doux.

Je retire ma bouche pendant qu'elle se contracte encore. "Voilà Bella." Je remplace mon doigt par ma langue encore et continue à la darder dans et sur ses lèvres. Trempé. La moitié inférieure de mon visage, sa chatte et ses cuisses sont trempées.

Ses gémissements ralentissent et moi aussi. Tout en touchant son clitoris avec ma langue je glisse mon autre main ente nos corps et la tire en position assise puis je l'aide à passer sa jambe sur mon corps pour qu'elle ne me chevauche plus.

"Je ne l'ai pas bien fait, pas vrai?" questionne-t-elle, haletante. Je ne peux que sourire en coin en réponse.

"Pas de souci, je vais être très bien… viens là." Je m'assieds pendant qu'elle s'appuie sur ses coudes et nous nous retrouvons pour un baiser brûlant. "Mmmm tu goûtes ça Bella?" Elle hoche la tête et je serre mes poings dans ses cheveux. "C'est toi. Partout sur mon visage… ton essence, le parfum de ton corps… tu es mon oasis dans le désert."

Ses seins continuent à monter et à descendre en même temps que sa respiration redevient normale. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux pas attendre davantage… Je l'ai goûtée avec ma bouche, à présent il faut que je la goûte avec ma queue.

"A quatre pattes, chérie," demandé-je. "Je n'en ai pas fini encore avec toi." Elle siffle un oui en réponse. Une fois que son cul guilleret est sur mon visage j'embrasse ses deux fesses et fais glisser mes doigts dans sa chatte une fois de plus voulant m'assurer qu'elle est complètement prête pour moi, je l'entends gémir et j'aligne ma bite et m'introduis avec un grognement.

"FUCK!" crié-je, en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière alors que ses parois me serrent instantanément et commencent à pulser. "Tu es si fantastique Bella!" J'entre et ressors plusieurs fois en de longues et profondes poussées, prenant mon temps et faisant courir mes mains le long de son dos. Elle soupire en gémissant de plaisir.

"Si serrée et si mouillée." Je ferme les yeux pour me perdre dans l'instant, ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec une autre femme. Tout au sujet de Bella est nouveau et sans complication. Il n'y a rien de forcé quand nous sommes ensemble. La facilité et l'aisance que nous ressentons… c'est simple et naturel. Comment pourrai-je laisser partir ça?

Elle se crispe autour de ma bite tendue et ça me secoue de mes pensées. Je malaxe ses hanches avec mes doigts puis les laisse glisser jusqu'à ses cotes et masse ses seins tremblotants. "C'est à moi Bella. Tu ferais mieux de te faire tatouer mon nom, là, sur ta chatte… à moi de la manger et à moi de la baiser."

"Oh seigneur Edward," gémit-elle. Elle continue à me rendre mes poussées et je prends cela comme une invitation pour plus, plus, encore plus.

J'alterne poussées rapides et mouvements des hanches en pivotant pour différents axe de pénétration profonde, ce qui provoque ses gémissements et un coup de sa main contre la tête de lit. Elle tourne sa tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux remplis de désir. Elle lèche ses lèvres et mord sa lèvre inférieure, passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui tombent devant son visage à cause des mouvements de son corps.

"Oui Edward! Baise-moi plus fort… plus s'il te plait !"' _Plus fort Oh enfer oui_! Elle n'a pas à me le répéter deux fois. Je serre sa taille plus fort et pendant que mes hanches bougent plus vite, je la tire sur ma queue. Ce qui fait qu'elle crie et tangue en avant, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

"Voilà chérie. Tout ceci est à toi." Je continue plus fort pour faire bonne mesure. "Quand tu veux… où tu veux."

Elle commence à gémir et à pousser en sens inverse. Mes mots l'ont sérieusement amenée au département de la luxure. Cette fille est **déchaînée** et j'aime ça, putain. Je la vois passer une main entre ses jambes et elle commence à jouer avec son clito. Je peux sentir ses doigts chaque fois que mes boules tapent contre son cul. L'odeur de nos excitations est partout et ça me fait m'envoler. Ma colonne commence à picoter à la base et mes cuisses commencent à se crisper… un orgasme épique va me frapper dans quelques instants et je vais venir comme un roulement de tonnerre.

"Oh merde Bella, j'y suis presque." Je ralentis en regardant ma bite lisse luisant de nos jus combinés, glisser en et hors d'elle. Je ne peux pas rester dehors plus longtemps, alors j'accélère et la main de Bella tombe et elle crie dans son oreiller, se serrant autour de ma queue et m'envoyant au septième ciel.

"Nnnnnn! FUCK!" lâché-je en perdant mon rythme et en poussant en elle à plusieurs reprises. Après m'être déversé en elle, je ralentis mes coups et finis par me retirer, en l'embrassant sur le bas du dos et nous nous effondrons l'un à côté de l'autre, nous tenant en cuillère complètement à bout de souffle.

Les minutes passent et je passe ma main sur le côté de son corps. Elle bouge. "Tu vas bien?" chuchoté-je. Elle lève son pouce et ça me fait rire et je la tire contre mon torse. " **Tu** est trop Clémentine."

Elle roule sur moi et mélange nos jambes, ses doigts caressant doucement les poils de mon torse. "Alors vas-tu enfin me dire d'où me vient ce surnom?"

Je souris. "Appelle ça une hypothèse… peut-être même une prophétie."

Elle relève sa tête et me regarde, incrédule. "Tu peux développer?"

"Eh bien tu m'as dit que les clémentines étaient ton fruit préféré parce qu'elle sont juteuses et sucrées. C'était notre premier jour ensemble pendant la randonnée à Olomana et je n'ai pas pensé que c'était tout à fait approprié de te donner mes théories à ce moment-là alors je les ai gardées pour moi mais à présent que j'ai expérimenté la douceur et le jus de très près…" j'agite mes sourcils, "… oui tu es très certainement ma Clémentine." Je la tire vers moi et embrasse sa joue.

Elle plisse ses yeux, joueuse. "Je devrais probablement penser que tu es grossier d'avoir supposé ça à l'époque mais je pense que c'est adorable. Tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi douce, captain'?"

Je souris en hochant la tête. "Et très mais très juteuse!" je ris alors qu'elle m'attaque en essayant de me chatouiller et je fais de même. Nous roulons, rions et pinçons, embrassons. J'arrive à la coincer et à l'embrasser intensément. Lentement, tendrement avec quelques baisers chastes pour mettre fin à ce moment. "Ma Clémentine," murmuré-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle répond avec un sourire timide, "Mon Captain'."

Je suis tenté de dire quelque chose mais je suis interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone et mes yeux sortent de ma tête. _Sauvé par le gong_. "Merde! C'est ma sœur!" Je roule de Bella et du lit à la recherche de mon short. "Bailyn veut nous parler, tu ferais mieux de mettre quelque chose sur toi" dis-je, ma tête et les mains sous le lit. Je l'ai!

"Bonjour?" dis-je, un peu haletant.

"Hey, vous êtes prêts?"

"Ouais, donne-moi une seconde, je te rappelle dans quelques minutes."

"D'accord, nous sommes prêtes quand vous l'êtes!"

Bella rigole dans son oreiller tandis que j'enfile mon short de bain et le retire de suite. Frustrant. Les maillots de bain mouillés ne sont pas drôles, j'ai besoin d'un jogging ou un truc comme ça. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

"Désolé", elle essaie de redevenir sérieuse. "C'était drôle de te voir debout là, nu demandant à ta famille de te donner une minute, pendant que tu te couvrais." Elle éclate de rire encore une fois, montrant ma bite." Comme si ... " dit-elle," comme si ta famille pouvaient te voir et tu devais la cacher derrière ta main!"

Je ris avec elle et saute sur le lit, couvrant son visage de baisers. "Dois-je leur dire que tu ne peux pas venir au téléphone parce que tu es nue comme un ver, Clémentine?"

"Seigneur, non, donne-moi juste quelques minutes, et je pourrai venir dire bonjour à Bailyn." Elle me repousse et part dans la salle de bains. J'entends la douche et me dise que je devrais m'habiller et me préparer pour mon coup de fil avec la Californie.

* * *

 _"Oncle Edwaaaaard!"_ hurle Bailyn, en sautant. _"Où est Belle?"_

Je rigole, me rendant compte que mon rang sur le mât totémique a sérieusement diminué. "Elle prend une douche mais elle sait que tu veux lui dire bonjour... et elle veut te voir aussi!"

 _"Je voulais te parler ... Où étais-tu?"_

"Eh bien, je suis allé camper avec Bella cette semaine. Nous avons vu un volcan et nous avons vu deux baleines sauter dans l'océan aujourd'hui!"

Elle halète, dramatiquement. " _Vraiment? Avez-vous pris des photos?"_

"Oh, mon appareil photo n'était pas prêt au moment où elles ont sauté hors de l'eau mais je parie que maman peut te montrer des vidéos si tu veux vraiment les voir."

 _"Je veux les voir, maman, est-ce possible?"_

 _"Oui, quand nous aurons fini de parler à oncle Edward, nous trouverons des vidéos de baleines sur YouTube."_

"Alors, comment se passe le centre aéré, Bay?"

 _"C'est amusant mais je voudrais pouvoir nager tout le temps."_

"Je sais que tu aimes être un poisson dans l'eau. Peut-être que quand je viendrai te rendre visite, nous pourrons nager ensemble!"

Bella arrive et attrape une bouteille d'eau dans réfrigérateur, m'en offrant une. Je lui fais signe de venir sur le canapé.

 _"Quand viendras-tu?_

"Je ne connais pas encore les dates, mon bébé. Je promets de le dire à maman dès que je le saurai et elle pourra te faire un autre calendrier du compte à rebours. "

Bella s'approche avec un sourire timide et je tourne le téléphone pour que Bailyn puisse la voir. La petite fille hurle comme une folle.

Elle lui fait un signe de main et crie: _"Bonjour Belle!"_

"Salut Bailyn!" Bella la salue en levant la main aussi. "Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?"

 _"Je vais bien, j'ai vu ta photo!"_

"VRAIMENT. Etait-ce joli, comme dans le film?"

Elle devient timide et rougit. "Oui, maman et Mom-Mom l'ont aimée aussi!"

J'entends le souffle de Bella s'accélérer et je passe mes doigts dans les siens, pour apaiser ses nerfs.

"Je suis désolé," murmure Bella. Je fronce mon front et secoue la tête.

"Je ne le suis pas, j'ai envoyé la photo à ma sœur, je savais bien qu'elle allait la regarder avant de la montrer à Bailyn." Je souris, frottant mon pouce sur sa paume. "J'aime te montrer. Je vais bien, je te le promets."

 _"BELLE!"_ Bailyn crie, essayant d'attirer notre attention.

Bella semble un peu secouée. "Je suis désolé Bailyn, je parlais à oncle Edward. Qu'as-tu dit?"

 _"J'ai diiiit, as-tu une robe violette comme Rapunzel?"_

"Oh," dit-elle en riant. "J'ai une robe violette mais je ne l'ai pas apportée avec moi pendant les vacances."

Bailyn fait une grimace. _"Eh bien, peut-être tu peux la porter après tes vacances et oncle Edward peut prendre une photo et me l'envoyer aussi!"_

Ma fréquence cardiaque s'emballe. Je souris au téléphone et j'essaie d'étudier la réaction de Bella en même temps. A moi de cogiter sur les mots de ma nièce de quatre ans pour m'aider à comprendre quelle sera la prochaine étape avec Bella, après Hawaii.

"Ça semble être une bonne idée." Bella répond avec bonté mais son ton est incertain.

 _"Oh, Mom-Mom est là! Elle va dire bonjour... et maman, aussi!"_ Ma mère et ma sœur entrent dans le cadre et les deux ayant l'air contente d'elles. "Saluuuuu-t," disent-elles en tandem.

"Salut maman, hey Laur. Uhhh," je regarde Bella qui a un sourire sur le visage, il semble un peu artificiel. Je suis sûr qu'elle est nerveuse. "C'est Bella Newton."

"Salut!" Bella lève la main, avec son sourire bizarrement faux. "Ravi de vous rencontrer ... eh bien, de vous voir, je suppose."

Elles rient et hochent la tête. _"Nous aussi, tu aimes tes vacances?"_

"Oh, oui, nous nous amusons beaucoup."

 _"Quelle est ta partie préférée du voyage jusque là?"_ demande Lauren.

Bella et moi nous nous regardons avec un sourire. Je suis sûr que c'est écrit sur nos visages mais elle se reprend rapidement. "Tout a été spectaculaire. Kauai était incroyable du début à la fin mais si je devais choisir un endroit ... je dirais que notre visite au volcan était ma partie préférée. Edward est un super organisateur," dit-elle en frappant mon épaule, "Et il a fait de notre expérience en camping et en randonnée un évènement digne du livre des records." Elle termine son petit discours en me fixant, communiquant avec ses yeux combien tout cela signifiait pour elle. Je déglutis et je lui serre la main pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord avec elle.

 _"Ah ça, c'est bien lui! Toujours avec un plan et un autre plan au cas où!_ " Nous rions tous de la plaisanterie de maman.

Lauren parle ensuite. _"Qu'est-ce qui est sur la liste pour le reste de votre séjour sur la Grande île?"_

"Eh bien, j'en ai trouvé une autre qui est tout aussi obsédée par le café que nous." Elles applaudissent en réponse à mes paroles.

"Alors, certainement que nous irons visiter une ferme de café Kona, nous n'avons pas encore décidé laquelle."

Les yeux de Lauren s'élargissent. _"Y a-t-il une chance que nous recevions un paquet?_

Je ris et hoche la tête. "Oui, ma sœur, je ne rêverais même pas de ne pas partager avec toi et maman, l'expérience du café Kona!" Je regarde Bella. "Sinon, nous vivons au jour le jour. Probablement que nous irons àun autre luau à un moment donné."

"Et nous allons à Maui la semaine prochaine," Bella ajoute avec un sourire.

"Bien, on dirait que vous avez tous les deux des vacances mémorables. C'est bien pour vous. Je sais que mon fils le mérite et je suis sûre que vous aussi, Bella! "Ma mère sourit et nous fait un clin d'œil.

 _"Belle, tu as fait voir l'Oncle Edward voir Tangled*?"_ Nous rions tous de Bailyn et de sa mémoire d'acier.

"Pas encore, Bailyn! Je pense que nous aurons besoin de trouver un distributeur sur l'île quelque part ... sinon j'achèterai une copie juste pour lui! Parce qu'on sait tous qu'on ne peut jamais regarder Tangled juste une fois, hein?" Bella taquine la pendant que je gémis." Je promets que nous t'appellerons juste après que nous l'ayons vu et nous te dirons combien il l'a aimé, d'accord? "

Elle rit. _"D'accord!"_

 _"Eh bien, nous ne vous garderons pas plus longtemps. Profitez de vos vacances!"_ dit ma mère, nous saluant de la main.

"Merci," répond Bella. "C'était agréable de vous parler à tous."

 _"Toi aussi, Bella! J'espère que nous discuterons bientôt_ ", insiste Lauren, mais encore une fois, je n'ai aucune appréhension. Je ne me suis jamais senti plus calme. Bella me met à l'aise en tout, semble-t-il. En fait, je veux que ma famille rencontre Bella!

Nous disons tous nos adieux et mettons fin à l'appel. Je serre la main de Bella dans la mienne. "C'était trop bizarre pour toi?"

Elle secoue la tête avec un soupçon de sourire. "Pas du tout, toi?"

"Pas du tout." Nous restons assis juste là avec des sourires muets sur nos visages pour une autre minute, et alors je me rappelle ce que je voulais lui demander avant que nous soyons distraits par le sexe et les appels téléphoniques.

"Pour quoi avais-tu un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre devant l'ordinateur plus tôt?

Ses yeux s'élargissent de joie. "J'ai reçu un mail de DODEA. On m'a offert un poste à l'étranger!"

Oh merde, voilà. Alaska, Europe. Guam. Mon cerveau spasmodique surmultiplie.

"Base aérienne d'Osan," dit-elle avec un grand sourire et juste un soupçon de sollicitation pour mon approbation. "Ma famille va piquer une crise, mais je m'en fiche. Je prends ce poste!"

Corée du Sud. Au moins c'est le même fuseau horaire. Mais ce n'est pas Okinawa.

J'essaie de rassembler le sourire dont je sais qu'elle a besoin et mérite.

"C'est génial. Le début d'une nouvelle aventure", me réjouis-je, souhaitant que le trou soudain dans mon estomac disparaisse. Je me lève et branche mon téléphone dans le chargeur sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en essayant de me recomposer. Je ne suis pas acteur et je me sens comme l'ami le plus merdique de la planète en ce moment. Quel est mon problème?

Le silence est palpable pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes et puis elle s'écoule, "Je vais appeler mes parents et leur dire la nouvelle. Je serai dehors pendant un bon moment. Est-ce que cela te dérange?"

"Non, pas du tout," je lui fais signe avec un sourire, quand elle part dans sa chambre et ferme la porte. Prenant une bière du frigo, je me promène sur le balcon et je me penche sur la balustrade, regardant vers l'océan.

Merde. Bon côté lumineux, bon côté, bon côté. Ressaisis-toi, Masen. Je sens ma mâchoire se crisper lorsque mes yeux se referment. Quoi? Ai-je vraiment pensé que nous allions avoir une fin parfaite à nos vacances? Que de tous les postes sur la planète, elle l'aurait était miraculeusement assignée sur la même île en Asie où je serai stationné pour les trois prochaines années?

C'est la putain de vraie vie. Tout ne fonctionne pas toujours comme on le souhaite.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis perdu dans mes 'pauvre de moi" pensées. Suffisamment longtemps puisque quand je veux prendre une autre gorgée de ma bière, elle est moins froide. Puis je sens les bras chauds de Bella m'envelopper par derrière.

"Hey," murmure-t-elle dans mon omoplate.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté et me redresse. "Salut, comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents?"

Elle ricane. "Ils n'ont pas aimé l'idée, mais ils ont aussi compris mon besoin de partir de la Caroline du Nord. Ils iront bien. Maman commence déjà à chercher le billet d'avion de JFK à Séoul."

"Bien, je suis content qu'ils te soutiennent." Je racle ma gorge. "Tu le mérites." Je me tourne dans ses bras et enveloppe mes mains autour de son bas du dos.

 _Il faut se débarrasser de ce sentiment lourd._ "Nous devrions sortir et fêter ça. Veux-tu aller danser chez Huggo?"

Ses yeux s'illuminent. "J'aimerais bien! Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste me recroqueviller et faire une sieste. Passer toute la matinée au soleil, puis les activités dans chambre à coucher me font bâiller comme un champion tout d'un coup," rit-elle, appuyant son front dans ma poitrine.

"Une sieste me paraît bien. Tu m'as épuisé plus tôt"

Sa mâchoire tombe de choc, "Moi, tu dois être fou, tu étais hors de contrôle cette fois ... homme insatiable," murmure-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Seulement avec toi, Clémentine."

"Nous sommes devenus des limaces paresseuses ces derniers jours", rétorque-t-elle. "Nous étions tout _'on se lève et on y va'_ et maintenant nous ne faisons que de rouler dans le lit."

Je ris à voix haute. " je pense que nous le méritons. Entre deux semaines de tension sexuelle croissante, puis toutes les randonnées pédestres et le voyage que nous avons fait ... Je suis sûr que quelques jours de sieste était un tremplin logique. Mais bon, tu n'as qu'à le dire et nous pouvons revenir à notre emploi du temps touristique bien rempli. "

"Tant que nous pourrons incruster la paresse avec les visites touristiques, je pense que ce sera la combinaison parfaite. On ne souhaite pas de devoir prendre des vacances de nos vacances une fois que nous reviendrons à Oahu ", dit-elle." Après tout, tu dois retourner au travail chaque jour et je serai à la maison, me prélassant sur ton canapé et chaises longues!"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'image de Bella complètement à l'aise chez moi, pour ne rien dire du fait qu'elle parle simplement de 'maison'. "Quel beau visuel tu dépeins là."

"Je suis contente que tu l'aimes, capitaine."

Je me penche et capture sa bouche souriante dans un baiser doux et lent. J'essaie de communiquer tout ce que je ressens avec mes lèvres. Que je réussisse ou non reste à voir. Nous avons encore le temps de dire les mots.

En cet instant, alors que je suis en train d'embrasser Bella et de la soulever alors qu'elle enveloppe ses jambes autour de ma taille, je sais que je vais devoir faire que chaque moment que nous avons ensemble compte.

La Corée n'est pas si foutrement loin du Japon, fredonne mon côté de verre-demi-plein. Qui peut dire que ceci ne peut pas fonctionner ... si nous le voulons vraiment.

Et comme notre baiser continue, et nous nous effondrons sur le lit ensemble, je sais dans mon cœur que je veux que ça marche. Je le veux vraiment.

Il est temps de passer à une autre étape.

…

 **DODEA** \- Activité éducative du ministère de la Défense - une agence civile qui gère toutes les écoles pour enfants et adolescents des membres militaires aux États-Unis et aussi outre-mer aux bases militaires américaines dans le monde entier.

* * *

 _ **Pensez-vous qu'il réussira à oublier ses démons?**_

 _ **On reste encore un peu sur Big Island….**_


	5. 14 - Conversations

**Tip of the Spear** de **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Conversations**

 ** _Bella_**

Même dans la paix du petit matin qui arrive de l'extérieur par la porte vitrée coulissante, je constate que je ne peux pas éteindre mon cerveau et m'autoriser à profiter de ces minutes supplémentaires de sommeil. Le poids du bras d'Edward sur ma taille et la chaleur de son corps nu, enroulé de façon protectrice autour du mien me donne envie de sourire mélancoliquement. Je veux me sentir réconfortée mais je découvre au fil des jours que je deviens plus anxieuse. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi. J'ai commencé ces vacances indépendante, confiante et forte, pleinement préparée à vivre ce que j'avais à vivre. Et ensuite Edward est arrivé.

Ouvrir le mail du secrétariat du DODEA samedi a été effrayant et en même temps grisant. Un poste de professeur est disponible et il est pour moi si je suis intéressée. Après avoir postulé le mois dernier pour mon transfert j'avais essayé d'éviter d'y penser. Et tous les jours où je suis loin de la Caroline du Nord me prouvent juste que je suis mieux sans ce poids persistant de tristesse qui est sans cesse remis sur mes épaules. J'ai été plus heureuse, plus libre et capable d'embrasser ce que j'ai voulu que pendant les dix-huit derniers mois. Ça avait pris sacrément longtemps pour moi de me défaire de la désolation d'avoir perdu Mike et notre fils mais une fois que je l'ai eu fait, peu de personnes m'ont permis de déployer mes ailes. Alors quitter cet endroit, _n'importe où_ pourvu que ce soit loin de la Caroline du Nord semblait être le parfait antidote. Et puis Edward était arrivé.

Avant j'étais prête à aller n'importe où mais alors que ces jours et ces semaines avec lui passaient, j'en venais à prier que nous nous retrouvions d'une façon ou d'une autre à proximité. Peut-être sur la même base. La nouvelle de mon affectation en Corée du Sud était tout à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, je suppose. DODEA ne m'avait pas rejetée, on m'avait offert un travail à l'étranger sur un plateau d'argent… mais je ne voulais pas être trop loin d'Edward pour pouvoir l'étreindre quotidiennement… Il me semble que je suis récemment devenue accro à ces étreintes.

Je deviens plus capable de le lire au fil des jours. J'ai vu les engrenages tourner dans sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé que je partais pour la Corée. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'avais pas espéré qu'il se lance dans un speech sur le fait qu'Okinawa n'est pas si loin que ça de la Corée et ce que ça signifie pour nous. Mais je me suis rapidement dit de ne pas bouder à sa non réaction parce que c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Je veux essayer de croire qu'il essaie de comprendre tout seul que nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça fonctionne avant de m'en parler. S'il n'est pas tout à fait prêt à le faire, c'est ok. Personnellement je pense que les choses qu'il a dites et faites sont à des années-lumière de ce qu'il disait à propos de lui il y a quelques semaines. Monsieur "les relations ne sont pas pour moi," me parait méconnaissable vu comment il a agi depuis ce premier baiser que nous avons partagé sur Kauai.

En sa présence et pour sa tranquillité d'esprit j'ai essayé de garder les choses légères parce qu'au départ c'était tellement clair pour lui qu'il ne s'attacherait pas. Et au premier abord j'étais bien d'accord avec tout cela… avant cette rencontre intime de la semaine dernière qui nous a seulement conduits à être quasiment collés ensemble depuis. Quand je le regarde maintenant, il est devenu encore plus désirable, sexy, authentique, compatissant et il me donne envie de choses que je ne devrais pas vouloir?

Ce n'est pas juste de lui mettre toute la pression. Prononcer ces mots mortels, "il faut qu'on parle" dont tant d'hommes ont peur. J'ai essayé de garder les choses tranquilles entre nous, cette relation/non relation… mais la dernière chose que je veux faire c'est lui mentir. Mentir par omission en ne lui disant pas que mes sentiments sont plus intenses. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de lui dire au revoir quand je devrais partir en août. Cette pensée provoque une douleur dans ma poitrine que je ne peux pas faire disparaître.

Je refuse de regretter quoi que ce soit de ces vacances. Il faut juste que je sois forte et la personne que j'ai toujours été. Quand ce sera le bon moment je serai complètement honnête. Cette vie n'est pas une répétition générale. Notre lendemain n'est jamais garanti, nos deux vies nous ont appris des leçons de façon difficile. Laisser Oahu sans mettre ma vie en jeu irait à l'encontre de chaque fibre de mon être. Je ne vais pas juste me recroqueviller parce que je ne veux pas être blessée. Avec tout ce que j'ai traversé jusqu'à mes vingt-sept ans je ne suis pas arrivée ici en me mentant et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

Si je veux l'embrasser, je le ferai. Quand je veux le prendre dans mes bras, je le fais. Tenir sa main, jouer des pieds, lui faire des massages… peu importe ce que j'ai envie de faire dans le moment, je vais le faire. Il n'y a pas de raison de se retenir. Je vais lui montrer par mes actions combien il représente pour moi et puis je le lui dirai avec mes mots.

Si nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, alors peu importe la distance ou les obstacles, nous le serons. Je vais avoir confiance en ce qu'il dit, qu'il n'a jamais ressenti ça avant, que tout cela est nouveau pour lui. Et en me basant sur ce qu'il m'a confié, je vais mettre mon cœur en jeu.

Qui ne risque rien n'a rien.

C'est cette détermination finale qui aide vraiment à m'apaiser et autorise le sommeil à revenir. Je pose ma main autour du bras d'Edward et le tiens bien en sécurité contre ma poitrine. Peut-être que si je le tiens assez serré pour nous deux, il ne me laissera jamais partir.

* * *

Je sens un courant d'air frais et le lit s'enfonce quand Edward revient, m'enveloppant dans ses bras chauds et forts. Son corps blotti de nouveau contre le mien de nos têtes jusqu'à nos pieds. Le contraste de ses lèvres douces entourées par sa barbe naissante quand il m'embrasse tendrement ne manque jamais de m'envoyer des frissons dans mon dos. Cela me fait me tortiller de bonheur et me récompense avec un rire de joie vibrant et sexy de sa part.

"Bonjour ma belle," gronde sa voix rauque alors qu'il passe ses lèvres sur mes omoplates.

Je soupire de contentement et dégage mon cou, l'invitant à poursuivre ses baisers vers mon visage.

"Bien dormi?" demande-t-il et il laisse ses lèvres contre ma peau rougie.

 _Je vais être honnête._ "Ouais… en quelque sorte."

"Oh?" interroge-t-il."Agité? Mauvais rêves?"

"Je… me sens un peu triste que nous partions demain après-midi, cette île occupe une place spéciale dans mon cœur, tu sais."

Edward répond en cherchant ma main et en entrelaçant nos doigts. "Je sais." Je le sens hocher la tête contre mon épaule. "Cet endroit a été comme une renaissance pour moi."

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge quand je lui dis, "Des regrets?"

"Hummm, il s'arrête pour réfléchir,"… peut-être celui de ne pas avoir pu t'amener à un Luau sur cette île."

Je soupire en souriant. "Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Laisser tomber ce projet de fête hier soir, te convaincre de venir te baigner nu avec moi était une meilleure idée, quoi qu'il en soit."

Il rigole dans mon cou, ses lèvres effleurant ma peau. Je peux sentir son érection supplier pour un rendez-vous matinal. Il n'entendrait aucun argument venant de moi.

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je l'aie fait."

Je lève les mains et porte sa paume sur mes lèvres. "Moi je peux, tu l'as dit toi-même, l'autre soir. Tu es un homme qui a changé, Captain'."

Nous restons silencieux un moment.

"C'est vrai. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, cet endroit a été comme une renaissance pour moi. Enfer, j'ai changé lentement mais sûrement depuis le moment où j'ai rencontré ton sac sur le tarmac en Californie. Et en plus du saignement de nez tu as fini par refaire démarrer mon cœur."

Je souris sentant mes yeux devenir larmoyants. "J'ai juste essayé de t'ouvrir un peu les yeux." Je caresse sa main. "Ton merveilleux cœur battait avant que je n'arrive dans l'allée de l'avion, Edward."

"Peut-être…" il s'arrête "… mais maintenant il a un rythme et une mélodie, une bande sonore avec ton nom qui joue en boucle."

Une larme coule sur mon nez et j'essaie de renifler doucement mais apparemment c'est trop fort parce qu'il s'alarme et se penche pour me regarder.

"Hé," dit-il doucement et il me fait rouler sur son corps. Il passe son pouce sur la larme et secoue la tête. "Pas de larme, Clémentine."

Je hoche la tête et déglutis, mes yeux encore plus larmoyants après avoir entendu sa voix réconfortante.

"Nous avons Maui et puis Oahu encore." Il soulève un sourcil pour savoir si je suis d'accord avec ça. "Encore beaucoup de possibilités de se faire des souvenirs, comme tu l'as dit. C'est pour ça que ce voyage est fait, pas de regret d'accord?"

Je secoue la tête libérant d'autres larmes. "Pas un seul."

Il s'allonge et m'embrasse chastement. Il s'attarde quelques instants et m'en fait un dernier. Son regard est vissé au mien et nos yeux remplissent les blancs pour tout ce que nous n'avons pas encore le courage de dire. Avec confiance et sincérité il assure : "Nous allons traverser ça."

Ces quelques mots créent un autre afflux de larmes. Doux et attentionné et admettant qu'il n'a pas les réponses mais qu'il doit y avoir une solution. Ça m'émeut, ça me retourne et m'emplit le cœur en même temps.

"Je te le promets Bella." Ces doux mots en conclusion venant de lui me font lever la tête de l'oreiller pour prendre ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Nos langues trainent paresseusement dans la bouche de l'autre avec de doux soupirs entrecoupés de respirations. Edward installe ses hanches entre mes jambes et je les enroule autour de sa taille, frottant avec mes pieds le dos de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses mollets.

La sensualité du moment est amplifiée parce que nos yeux continuent d'étudier l'autre alors qu'il glisse à l'intérieur. Je me contracte pour accroître la sensation, le faisant expirer un "ahhh" saccadé.

Il bouge en moi tranquillement en mouvements longs. Mes mains se déplacent sur ses omoplates et ses épaules puis autour de son visage. Je prends mon temps, je trace ses lèvres puis son oreille et passe mes doigts sur son lobe. Sa mâchoire se contracte et se détend quand ma bouche va sur son cou pour embrasser et sucer.

Edward siffle de plaisir quand je soulève mon pelvis et lui rend poussée pour poussée. Je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller et nous nous fixons alors que ses poussées deviennent plus rapides à chaque seconde qui passe. Ses plaques font un bruit de tintement contre sa poitrine à cause de son mouvement. Le frottement de son os pubien contre mon clitoris crée la friction dont j'ai besoin et je sens mon ventre commencer à brûler et à se contracter, ma respiration devenir laborieuse.

Il plonge sur moi pour m'embrasser intensément. Nos lèvres, nos langues sont dans le besoin urgent, haletant des sons et des gémissements de plus en plus audibles que notre rythme amplifie. Mes mains qui étaient posées sur son visage quand nous nous embrassions, se déplacent rapidement vers le bas pour saisir son cul et le tirer contre moi. Je peux sentir ses muscles se crisper et travailler pour notre plaisir.

A chaque poussée de ses hanches, sa langue va plus loin dans ma bouche, c'est érotique, c'est merveilleux.

"Chérie," murmure-t-il. Je souris à dans notre baiser brûlant quand je l'entends m'appeler affectueusement ainsi pour la première fois… ça ressemble presque à une prière.

Mon orgasme explose, faisant retomber mes hanches sur le lit et me figer pendant que des vagues de plaisir déferlent sur moi, le sourire en coin d'Edward me dit qu'il est très heureux que j'ai joui en premier. Il accélère encore plusieurs fois puis enfouit son visage dans mon cou avec un gémissement et je le sens se répandre en moi avec plaisir et soulagement.

Nous restons là immobiles, en sueur et repus, attendant que notre respiration revienne à la normale. Finalement il embrasse mon cou tendrement puis lève la tête.

De longs moments silencieux passent et je me perds à nouveau dans son regard envoûtant. Il hoche la tête très légèrement presque comme s'il était d'accord avec lui-même intérieurement. Dans ma périphérie je vois sa pomme d'Adam bouger sous sa barbe délicieuse avant qu'il ne murmure une fois de plus "C'est promis."

* * *

J'attrape deux cuillères et la boite de glace menthe chocolat dans le freezer. Edward me retrouve sur le canapé après avoir mis le DVD de Raiponce, que j'ai loué dans la Redbox à l'extérieur du Wallmart.

"Bailyn va être tellement fière de toi, Oncle Edward," dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Nos cuillères tintent et nous commençons à creuser dans la glace alors que Zachary Levi qui prête sa voix au cavalier Flynn commence.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois d'accord avec cela," marmonne-t-il en mettant la cuillère dans sa bouche. "Passer ma dernière soirée sur cette île tropicale avec une fille magnifique que je pourrai amener en ville mais non, à la place nous regardons un Disney pour apaiser ma nièce…"

Je fais claquer ma langue. "Hé! Et moi! Tu oublies que c'est mon Disney préféré. Celui de Baylin c'est _La Belle et la Bête_ ," corrigé-je et pour faire bonne mesure j'ajoute. "Il me semble me souvenir que tu étais un peu jaloux de mon béguin dessiné. Serait-ce le nœud de la question ici?"

Il roule des yeux et continue à piocher dans la crème glacée. "Vont-ils chanter tout le temps?"

"Oh ma parole, est-ce que tu vas te détendre? Tiens-toi bien ou tu n'auras aucune chance pour la baignoire ce soir!"

"Tu n'oserais pas?" ricane-t-il en plissant les yeux et me faisant rire.

"Et arrête de piquer toutes les pépites de chocolat, Captain'… tu attrapes ce que tu attrapes et tu ne te fâches pas*," grondé-je.

Il finit par craquer. "Encore une façon de parler en maternelle?"

"Oui," ris-je, bataillant contre sa main pour avoir la grosse pépite de chocolat que nous avons repéré tous les deux.

La scène suivante montre Flynn et ses deux voyous entrer par effraction dans le palais et voler la couronne de la princesse. Il est si beau que ça me laisse rêveuse.

"Viens-tu juste de soupirer Clémentine?"

Je l'avoue fièrement. "Oui, je l'ai fait. Regarde comme il est mignon!" Je crie, pointant ma cuillère vers la télévision. "Tout robuste et viril, courant pour sauver sa vie... il me fait défaillir."

Il rigole et presse son visage dans mon cou. "Tu me fais défaillir." Il plante un bisou rapide sous mon oreille, ses lèvres sont froides de notre collation de fin de soirée. "Arrête de me rendre jaloux."

"Pas besoin d'être jaloux. Il me fait penser à toi ... eh bien, si tu avais tes cheveux comme un hippie, je suppose. Une mâchoire forte, un corps solide, une voix à faire mouiller la culotte... et en plus vous faites tous les deux cette chose craquante…"

Il lève les sourcils, pensant que j'ai perdu la tête.

"Non, vraiment! Quand tu te concentres, ton visage a cette expression renfrognée et mélancolique parce que tu es hyper-focalisé." Je lève mon visage vers le sien. "C'est un peu sexy."

"Arrête de dire des mots comme craquant, mouiller la culotte et sexy ou bien je ne vais pas être capable de me concentrer," me gronde-t-il. "Bailyn est probablement en train de rédiger un test que je devrai passer quand je lui rendrai des comptes."

"Tu as probablement raison," je ris et blottis mon corps dans le sien pendant que nous continuons la bataille pour les cuillères de crème glacée contenant la plupart des pépites.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Tant que j'aurais _Man in Black_ sous la main pour me servir de ce gadget à zapper la mémoire je serai heureux d'admettre devant n'importe qui, y compris Bella et Bailyn que Raiponce est assez bien fichu. Flynn Rider a quelques grandes tirades et j'ai beaucoup ri.

Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de la transformation extrême que j'éprouve mais je me suis retrouvé vraiment à écouter les paroles chantées par les personnages quand ils ont réalisé qu'ils tombaient amoureux. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute mais je jure que les mots chantés par le gars auraient pu être écrites par moi vu la façon dont j'ai toujours vécu ma vie et comment j'ai complètement changé depuis que Bella est arrivée. Maintenant, le mec meurt, bien sûr... c'est comme ça que finissent toutes les histoires d'amour. Mon amer monologue intérieur prend le relais pour un instant.

 **Raiponce ... tu étais mon nouveau rêve.**

 **Et tu étais à moi.**

J'entends Bella renifler et je la détache de mon épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elle a des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

"Ohooo, viens ici." Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et tire son corps vers le mien. Elle chevauche mes genoux et incline sa tête contre ma poitrine alors que nous regardons la conclusion du film. Les larmes de Raiponce brillent, guérissant magiquement son héros et, comme tous les autres contes de Disney, ils vont vers le coucher du soleil pour leur happy end. C'est un beau changement de rythme auquel je ne m'attends pas dans la vraie vie. J'aime les fins de ces films.

Au fur et à mesure que le générique défile, elle s'assied sur mes genoux. "Alors?"

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire apaisant. "C'était un très bon film. Tu m'as entendu rire ... Je l'ai bien aimé."

Elle baisse la tête avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. "Et si je te l'offre comme un cadeau d'anniversaire?"

Ma tête retombe et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner. "Ne pousse pas trop loin, Clémentine, ça ne sera pas nécessaire."

"Mais tu viens de dire que tu l'aimais vraiment! Et si tu veux la regarder de nouveau?"

Je mets quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Eh bien... tu l'as déjà non?"

"Ouais," acquiesce-t-elle. "Je le regarde chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'une histoire d'amour pour me remonter le moral!"

Je souris à sa réponse. "Eh bien, voilà! Je vais juste utiliser le tien, si jamais je sens le besoin de le revoir." Oui, c'est dit, ça implique l'avenir, et je n'ai pas de poussée d'urticaire. C'est une bonne chose.

"Eh bien, si je suis en Corée et toi au Japon, ce n'est pas très pratique pour partager des films, tu sais."

Je lui souris et hausse les épaules. "Alors tu l'apporteras quand tu viendras me voir…" _Eeeeettt voilà_. Parfois, il faut juste tirer sur le sparadrap d'un coup!

Elle souffle et se penche en avant avec un sourire heureux, m'embrassant doucement. "OK."

Je suce sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'elle tente de mettre fin à ce qui a commencé comme un baiser chaste et instantanément c'est le feu qui nous consume comme si c'était notre dernière nuit sur terre. Bella commence à mordiller ma mâchoire et mon cou, quand mon téléphone sonne sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Emmerdeur," gémis-je quand elle fait une pause et me regarde. "Ignore-le," murmuré-je et reprends sa bouche avec la mienne, mais elle recule.

"Tu ne peux pas dire cela! C'est probablement ta nièce qui a un sixième sens à ton sujet et peut dire, même à travers un océan, que tu as fait connaissance avec le mec craquant." Bella se détache de mes genoux et ma bite se dégonfle rapidement et je me frotte le visage de frustration envers le blagueur qui dérange ma routine.

Elle arrive au comptoir et vérifie l'écran. "Oh, c'est Riley!" Elle le débranche et me le jette.

Je racle ma gorge. "Ri."

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, grand chien? Je n'interromps pas un dîner aux chandelles, n'est-ce pas?"_

"En réalité…"

 _"Tu plaisantes, je savais que tu étais tombé pour elle... Depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur Bella, je l'adore."_

"Vraiment?"

 _"Bon sang oui, je sais un truc, tu devras tout me raconter plus tard, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je téléphone."_

Je ris. "D'accord, dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

 _"Où êtes-vous maintenant?"_

"La Grande Ile mais nous partons pour Maui demain après-midi."

 _"Super. Maintenant, quelles sont les chances que Nalani et moi pouvions vous rejoindre pendant le week-end? On a besoin de changer de décor."_

"Vous voulez nous rencontrer à Maui?" J'écarquille les yeux, en haussant les épaules, regardant Bella pour obtenir de l'aide.

 _"Ouais, si ça ne te dérange pas, as-tu même une chambre?"_

"Attends, Bella a réservé nos suites. Laisse-moi une seconde." Je coupe le micro du téléphone alors que Bella finit de faire chauffer de l'eau au micro-onde pour se faire un thé.

C'est une de ses habitudes que j'ai remarquées. Plusieurs tasses de café le matin mais thé décaféiné le soir.

"Il veut savoir si Nalani et lui peuvent rester avec nous le week-end prochain. Je suppose qu'ils cherchent juste à faire un break."

Ses yeux s'illuminent. "Oh oui, j'aimerai qu'ils viennent nous voir!" Elle s'approche et enveloppe les bras autour de ma taille. "Et ce week-end est parfait. Nous aurons quelques jours seuls, puis nous seront avec eux pendant quelques jours et après nous serons seuls de nouveau."

"Alors, ils vont juste squatter sur un canapé-lit ou quelque chose?"

"Non, en fait, ils peuvent prendre l'autre chambre! J'ai oublié de te dire que le seul endroit où ils avaient des chambres disponibles c'était une suite de deux chambres."

Je l'embrasse plusieurs fois. "Tu es incroyable, je te dois une fière chandelle."

Elle fait une grimace de confusion. "Tu me dois? De quoi parles-tu? C'est un de tes meilleurs amis, hein?"

"Oui," je hoche la tête avec un sourire. "Mais tu es toujours la meilleure pour leur permettre de s'incruster pendant nos vacances."

"Ce sera amusant! En plus, je veux passer plus de temps avec Nalani." Elle me tape sur le cul. "Maintenant va lui parler... Ne le fais pas plus attendre."

Je mets le téléphone à mon oreille et marche à nouveau pour m'effondrer sur le canapé. "Ri ... c'est tout bon."

 _"Putain c'est génial, merci beaucoup, je t'en dois une."_

"Ha! C'est ce que je viens de dire à Bella," rigolé-je.

 _"Eh bien, je vous le dois."_

"Transmets-moi seulement vos infos de vol et nous viendrons vous chercher."

 _"Je le ferai, et merci encore, mec."_

Je raccroche et pose mon téléphone sur la table basse, réalisant que Bella n'est plus dans la cuisine. J'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, alors je me soulève du canapé, vérifie les verrous de la porte d'entrée et quand je retourne dans la salle de séjour, Bella est là… nue.

Oh, doux Moïse sur la montagne!

"Est-ce ainsi que nous nous saluerons dorénavant? Parce que je suis totalement à bord avec un tel plan," dis-je en enlevant ma chemise et marchant vers elle.

Elle rit et déboutonne le haut de mon jean. "C'est une idée prometteuse. Nous devrions explorer davantage cela… une fois que nous serons de retour à Oahu."

Elle m'embrasse doucement sous la mâchoire et descend dans mon cou pendant qu'elle baisse la fermeture à glissière. "Peut-être te surprendre un jour quand tu rentreras du travail." Ses sourcils s'arquent pour faire effet.

"J'aime l'idée que tu sois chez moi, nue et m'attendant," grogné-je en la faisant reculer vers la baignoire de jardin, pleine d'eau et de bulles.

Bella sourit et s'assied sur le bord de pierre qui entoure la baignoire, tirant sur mon jean.

"En fait, permets-moi de modifier ce que je viens de dire là-bas. J'aime simplement l'idée que tu m'attendes à la maison."

Elle continue à me regarder fixement tandis qu'elle passe ses mains sur mes cuisses, saisissant mes hanches. Il y a un désir dans ses yeux qui fait que ma poitrine se resserre. Elle est si belle.

Je tombe à genoux, plaçant mes bras de chaque côté d'elle. "Cela te fait peur?" Je murmure, inquiet que ma déclaration soit un peu trop hâtive.

Bella déglutit mais alors un soupçon de sourire pointe sur ses lèvres. "Non," répond-elle alors que ses épaules se lèvent et tombent avec un souffle exagéré. Sa tête s'incline légèrement mais alors elle la redresse tout de suite, sûre d'elle-même. "Ça te fait peur?"

Je m'arrête pour une seconde et puis je fais ce qui vient naturellement. Et dans _ce_ cas... avec _cette_ fille... la seule fille qui ait jamais trouvé le chemin du cœur de mon cœur... Je souris. Je souris énormément, parce que non, ça ne me fait pas peur. Qu'elle m'attende à la maison ne me fait pas peur et le dire à haute voix, l'admettre devant elle et l'univers ne me fait pas peur. A ce point, la seule chose qui me fait peur est la pensée que je pourrais foutre tout cela en l'air et la perdre... perdre ceci... nous.

"Non, Bella, ça ne me fait pas peur, en fait, je ne peux pas attendre de voir de quoi tu as l'air dans ma maison. Je pense que ta place est là." Un moment passe avant que je fasse un autre pas. "Non, _je sais_ qu'elle est là-bas."

…

*You get what you get and you don't get upset : ça rime en anglais comme une comptine.

* * *

 _ **Un gros pas en avant pour Edward, Bella est déjà dedans…**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous?**_


	6. 15 - Arrivée à Maui

**Tip of the Spear** de **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Arrivée à Maui.**

 _ **Bella**_

C'est une journée magnifique pour une balade en voiture. La température est d'environ 30°, il fait soleil et il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel. Et même si je suis triste que nous ayons quitté l'hôtel Royal Sea, au moins notre dernière balade en décapotable sera drôlement agréable de Kona à Hilo.

Notre vol pour Maui n'était qu'à 17 heures cet après-midi, alors nous pouvions prendre notre temps sur la route qui faisait le tour sans nous presser. Nous étions tous les deux d'accord pour prendre la route du sud pour rejoindre l'aéroport puisque nous étions arrivés par celle du nord. Et nous pourrions passer à Punalu'u que nous avions négligé en revenant des volcans. J'avais entendu de très bonnes choses concernant cette petite boulangerie mais nous n'avions pas eu assez d'énergie pour nous arrêter après le camping et notre visite à la plage de sable noir.

"Si tu as sommeil, tu peux te reposer. Ça m'est égal de conduire," me propose Edward.

"Et rater notre dernier voyage dans cette voiture? Enfer non!" Je souris et me fais une queue de cheval pour éviter que les cheveux me gênent.

Quelques minutes après nous arrivons à la boulangerie et prenons un moment pour visiter les magasins de cadeaux et le centre des visiteurs. Je ne refuse pas les échantillons gratuits mais c'est difficile de convaincre Edward de se prêter au jeu.

"Allez! Ce pain aux noix de macadania est à mourir," essayé-je de dire sans mettre de miettes partout.

"Femme, tu vas me faire devenir gros," marmonne-t-il mais il me permet de lui faire goûter ce délicieux pain. "Hummm c'est délicieux." Sa langue lèche mes doigts.

"Vraiment?" Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse en laissant un petit bout sucré qui reste au coin de sa bouche et il grogne. J'aime le faire grogner. "Tu as quelque chose en tête Capitain'?"

"Toi. Toujours toi," répond-il d'un ton sexy et ensuite il pince ma cuisse juste au bord de mon short.

J'essaie de rediriger la conversation avant de commencer à me frotter contre sa jambe. "Tu sais nous avons accès à la salle de sport et n'oublie pas nous avons joué au tennis hier." J'essaie d'apaiser ses grognements mais je pense que ça ne fonctionne pas.

"Ouais et ensuite nous avons mangé deux cent cinquante grammes de glace en regardant le film hier soir!"

"Pffft… ça n'était pas le pot entier," contré-je même si je savais que c'était juste de la gourmandise.

Il haussa les sourcils et me regarda. "Tu as de la chance que nous ayons fait beaucoup d'exercices ces derniers jours ou alors j'aurai amené ton joli cul face à mon officier le mois prochain pour qu'il t'explique pourquoi il voit que ma tenue de camouflage est un peu trop serrée."

"Oh je serai heureuse de lui faire savoir comment nous avons passé notre temps," gloussé-je mais ensuite mon monstre vert redresse sa tête hideuse. "Oh et surtout n'oublie pas de t'assurer que Mme Cullen est avec lui et invite-la, tant qu'elle y est, à amener sa très attirante, ravissante, grande et au teint mat magnifique copine…"

La mâchoire d'Edward se décroche. "Isabella Newton, je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes juste de dire cela?!"

"Et bien crois-le" le défié-je. "Quand nous reviendrons à Oahu, ne m'oblige pas à écrire sur ton front _'Propriété de Clémentine'_ parce que je le ferai!"

Son rire résonne dans la boulangerie et il me saisit d'un seul bras et me serre contre lui. Ses muscles durs comme du roc crient 'sexe' pendant que ses mots ne sont que pur réconfort. "Tu n'as à t'inquiéter… absolument de rien, tu m'entends?"

Je hoche la tête timidement.

"Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que personne ne demandera qui appartient à qui quand je reviendrai au travail. Mes actions rendront cela parfaitement clair," ajoute-t-il avec un tendre baiser. "Mais juste au cas où il y aurait des questions, je serai très heureux d'éclaircir la situation, d'accord?"

"Ok."

"Et juste pour que tu saches, Leah n'est pas si mauvaise. Je ne sais toujours pas comment Mme Cullen voit les choses mais Leah ne fera jamais aucun commentaire désobligeant à ton sujet."

"Je te crois."

Il sourit et m'embrasse chastement à nouveau. "Bon. Allez, choisissons quelque chose à emporter à Maui."

TiP

Quinze minutes et quatre autres échantillons plus tard je commande des sablés ananas-coco noix de macadamia sans lesquels nous ne pourrions vivre.

Je doute même qu'ils survivent au vol de vingt minutes, ils sont tellement savoureux.

La route du sud est beaucoup moins dangereuse que celle que nous avons prise en arrivant, d'autant plus que nous nous approchons du Parc National des volcans. Ça nous amène plus à l'intérieur – donc plus de falaises abruptes protégées par des rambardes minables – et le voyage n'en est que plus agréable.

Notre radio est réglée sur une station satellite et je me retrouve à bouger la tête et à chanter avec Pete Townshend des mots d'espérance d'amour.

"Milo."

Je m'aperçois qu'Edward me regarde bizarrement.

"Milo."

Il me regarde de nouveau rapidement et son nez se fronce de confusion. Je dois m'empêcher de rire.

"Laisse Milo ouvrir la portière," je chante et tape en même temps.

Il secoue la tête. "De quoi parles-tu enfin?"

Je lui montre la radio. _"Laisse Milo t'ouvrir la portière. Il est très courtois… tu devrais le laisser faire pour l'amour du ciel! Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense."_ Je hausse les épaules, satisfaite de mon explication absurde mais néanmoins complète.

Edward aboie de rire et attrape ma main puis la lève pour l'embrasser rapidement.

"Laisse Milo ouvrir la portière," répète-t-il en riant. "Tu es vraiment bizarre mais c'est drôle, Clémentine!"

"Milo… mon amour… tu as compris ce que je disais…"

Il serre ma main en continuant à rire tout seul. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ça réchauffe mon cœur de le regarder se laisser aller et s'amuser. Et si je suis le catalyseur qui lui permette de le faire alors c'est avec bonheur que je porterai cette casquette.

Nous continuons notre voyage, chantant en même temps que la radio, profitant d'être ensemble. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y a peu de circulation sur cette route et ça me donne une idée fabuleusement coquine.

Je détache ma ceinture de sécurité et me penche sur la console centrale puis vers le visage d'Edward et l'embrasse sur le côté de la bouche.

Il sourit et se tourne vers moi. "Non pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est en quel honneur?"

"Parce que j'ai envie," ricané-je. "Et puis tu ne t'en plains pas…" Je laisse trainer mes doigts sur sa poitrine et je peux sentir les ondulations de ses abdos au fur et à mesure, ma main descend plus bas jusqu'à son entrejambe et je commence à frotter sa bosse.

"Euhhhh," bafouille Edward en regardant dans le rétroviseur. "Bella… je ne… sais pas…"

Je l'embrasse sous l'oreille puis déplace mes lèvres pour embrasser les taches de rousseur qui se trouvent juste à la racine de ses cheveux. "C'est bon," je remonte en léchant. "Je sais."

Sa respiration devient plus difficile à présent. "Bella c'est en plein jour et nous conduisons une décapotable sur la route principale de l'ile…"

"Détends-toi Captain'. "Je le calme avec des baisers le long du cou et me délecte de la sensation de sa queue qui grandit de plus en plus dans son short kaki. "Il n'y a personne derrière nous, j'ai déjà regardé."

Il proteste en grognant mais je reste imperturbable. Je retourne dans mon siège vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne derrière nous une dernière fois. Personne donc je me penche vers en bas et entends Edward murmurer _"Dieu tout puissant,"_ Son côté bien élevé veut désespérément gagner cette bataille mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera. Je défais habilement son bouton et baisse la fermeture éclair. Son érection est à son comble bien qu'elle soit encore confinée dans son boxer bleu marine.

Je repousse le tissu tendu et je suis accueillie par le fer de sa lance. Je le prends dans ma main et me mouille les lèvres en prévision alors qu'il laisse reposer son bras sur mon dos, frottant l'ourlet de mon t-shirt. Je passe ma langue sur son bout puis enveloppe ma bouche sur la moitié supérieure de son manche. Il siffle bruyamment au contact alors que je souris de le voir perturbé. J'aime cette partie.

"Putainnnn, Bella."

J'enlève mes lèvres avec un pop et lèche ma paume plusieurs fois avant de le reprendre et de commencer à pomper en rythme avec le mouvement de ma tête. Ma langue glisse de haut en bas, je prends autant de lui que je peux, rentrant mes joues pour créer la meilleure aspiration possible. Savoir que je suis la cause de son excitation et profiter du petit goût salé qui fuit de son bout m'excite beaucoup aussi.

La voiture fait un écart et je me fige.

"DESOLEE! Désolée…"

Je rigole et je retourne à mon occupation. Je serre les lèvres et fait aller ma tête de plus en plus vite, ma langue tournant et tourbillonnant encore et encore. J'aime avoir la bite d'Edward dans ma bouche. A vrai dire ça me fait un peu planer de savoir que je peux le faire complètement lâcher prise en lui donnant une attention spéciale avec ma bouche et mes mains. En parlant de mains je glisse mon autre main dans son pantalon et masse et fait rouler ses boules dans ma paume.

"Oh… mon… Dieu!" divague-t-il, ses hanches bougeant dans le siège. "Bella, merde… je …"

Si ma bouche n'était pas sur cet homme en train de travailler à lui faire voir des étoiles je sourirai d'une oreille à l'autre en ce moment. A la place je me mets à fredonner et suce son bout, passant ma langue sur sa fente et revenant en bas avec un gémissement.

"Omph… Bel…." halète-t-il, "jouis!"

Je détends ma gorge et garde les yeux ouverts et concentrés sur les dents de sa fermeture éclair pour ne pas avoir un haut le cœur. Moins de deux secondes après je sens le flux de semence contre le fond de ma gorge et j'avale à plusieurs reprises du mieux que je peux.

Son érection commence à se ramollir dans ma bouche et je continue à le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre et sans plus aucune trace de son orgasme. Je me redresse, sa main toujours sur mon dos, le frottant de haut en bas. Je pousse doucement sa queue molle et satisfaite dans son boxer et referme son short.

Une fois que je me redresse sur dans mon siège je prends une gorgée de thé glacé et souris au spectacle devant moi. La tête d'Edward est basculée contre l'appui-tête. Je fixe son profil, ses lunettes de soleil ne peuvent pas cacher ses yeux mi-clos et un sourire satisfait apparait sur ses lèvres. Je regarde aussi le compteur de la voiture et vois que nous avons ralenti à un 43 km/h. Vois un peu ça, NASCAR. Pauvre gars qui ne veut pas perdre le contrôle de la voiture… juste celui de ses inhibitions.

"J'ai pensé que je devais te rembourser pour le trente-quatre et demi de l'autre jour."

"Quoi?" Il se tourne vers moi confus. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Je hausse les épaules et sirote mon thé. "Nous avons essayé le soixante-neuf mais j'ai perdu ma concentration… donc pour moi c'était un trente-quatre et demi."

Edward éclate de rire et vérifie les rétroviseurs. Et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il nous fait entrer dans ce qui ressemble à un sentier de randonnée et avance la voiture dans un pré.

"Viens par-là," ordonne-t-il, m'attrapant alors que je passe mes genoux par-dessus les siens et recule son siège aussi loin que possible. Mon genou est entre le bord du siège et le montant de la portière mais Edward me tient bien par les hanches alors je ne m'inquiète pas.

J'incline la tête en souriant. "Je suis convoquée?"

Le sourire en coin qui n'appartient qu'à lui fait son apparition et ma bouche s'assèche. Il lèche ses lèvres et passe ses mains fortes de mon dos à mes épaules et me tire vers lui pour m'embrasser intensément. _Lécher, sucer, soupirer._ Nous nous perdons dans l'autre pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que nos lunettes de soleil frottent l'une contre l'autre, ruinant le moment sexy et nous rions tous les deux.

"Assieds-toi."

J'obéis facilement et pose mes lunettes sur ma tête comme lui.

"Je me souviens de t'avoir dit que je serai plus que bien le jour de notre…" il s'éclaircit la voix " trente-quatre et demi. Si tu te souviens nous avons eu des moments forts et rapides plus tard," dit-il avec les sourcils levés.

"Je me souviens bien," ronronné-je.

"Et comment il y a environ deux nuits tu m'as convaincu que personne ne nous verrait si nous nagions nus dans la piscine après que tout le monde soit parti, tu te souviens?"

Je souris me demandant où il veut en venir avec tout ça.

"Alors ce petit coup que tu as tiré là…" dit-il en passant sous mon t-shirt à la recherche du bouton de mon short, "… qui a été plus apprécié que tu ne peux le savoir … aurais-tu des tendances exhibitionnistes?"

Je me penche et l'embrasse doucement une fois puis je suis sa lèvre inférieure. "C'est toi qui l'a fait apparaitre. Il semblerait que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler quand il s'agit de toi. Et le mieux c'est le risque de pouvoir être surpris."

"Hum je suppose oui. Je suis devenu plus courageux près de toi." Ma respiration devient difficile alors qu'Edward passe ses longs doigts dans mon short desserré. Quand il s'approche de l'endroit humide de ma culotte, ses yeux se ferment et il mouille ses lèvres avec sa langue.

"Putain déjà tellement mouillée…" gémit-il de satisfaction. Avec toutes ces réactions qu'il provoque en moi cet homme ne devrait pas être surpris que je sois déjà sacrément trempée. Tout à coup nous entendons le bruit d'une voiture qui se rapproche. Il me fait le sourire du chat du Cheshire puis glisse lentement deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi, me faisant gémir.

Ma tête bascule vers l'avant, ma queue de cheval basse que j'avais faite avant de visiter la boulangerie lâche.

"Oh non madame," dit Edward en rabattant mes mèches derrière mes oreilles de sa main libre. "Ne recouvre pas ton beau visage au cours de ce petit épisode. Tes yeux rivés sur les miens tout le temps, compris?"

Je commence à serrer ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et hoche la tête. "Hummmm"

"Je pense que c'est juste que je te retourne la faveur avant de rendre cette voiture à l'agence de location," murmure-t-il à mon oreille avant de me fixer à nouveau. "Comment ça te parait?"

Le pouce d'Edward me taquine et effleure mon clitoris pendant que ses doigts frottent délicieusement mon point G. Pas besoin de carte pour cet homme, il sait exactement où aller et quoi faire pour me faire me déchaîner. Bien sûr il sait que j'ai besoin qu'il pianote furieusement sur mon clitoris pour que je jouisse ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle il prend son temps ne faisant que l'effleurer. Comme je l'ai dit… ça me rend folle.

Une autre voiture passe mais peu m'importe. J'halète comme une chienne en chaleur, bougeant des hanches, montant la main d'Edward. Même en public où tout le monde peut nous voir, cet instant me parait incroyablement intime. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas. Je le vois déglutir et déplacer son autre main sur mon visage, je me penche contre son contact quand il pose sa main sur ma joue.

"Putain TU es magnifique," dit-il doucement avec de la nostalgie dans les yeux. La chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps, ma respiration s'accélère encore. "Comment se fait-il que le frottement de ce petit clito ne te fasse-t-il pas décoller?"

Je grogne d'excitation réalisant que je peux bouger au rythme dont j'ai besoin pendant que les doigts d'Edward continuent à s'affairer. Un moment après, mon ventre se contracte et tout ce que je veux faire c'est exploser mais Edward refuse que je détourne le regard.

Il secoue la tête. "Hummm mmmm. Je ne veux pas que tu regardes ailleurs que dans mes yeux quand tu jouis. Ça y est presque, non?"

Je hoche la tête rapidement et la vague de plaisir déferle. "AHHHH," fais-je, "Oh mon dieu!" Une expression rêveuse passe sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il me regarde avec une attention soutenue qui n'est rien de moins qu'envoûtante.

Chaque moment que nous partageons comme celui-ci me fait me sentir comme si nous approchions d'un point de non-retour - émotionnellement, je veux dire. Cela fait seulement trois semaines et demie mais imaginer ma vie sans Edward devient de plus en plus difficile à chaque nouvelle expérience que nous partageons. Je ne veux plus jamais que cette bulle éclate.

"Viens là," dit-il en me tirant par la nuque jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se heurtent, nos langues se cherchant. Notre baiser est passionné, humide…. Totalement enivrant. "Tu es au-delà du sexy Bella je le jure, je souhaiterai que mon job soit juste de pouvoir te voir venir."

Je souffle. "Etre payé pour me voir avoir un orgasme encore et encore et encore hein? Je pense que je me lasse assez facilement."

Il sourit avec un petit rire. "Je suppose que tu serais autorisée à dormir… tant que tu le fais à côté de moi, ça ira," ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me penche pour embrasser bouche ouverte sa bouche piquante. "Et où pourrai-je être ailleurs?"

* * *

Avant d'arriver à l'aéroport de Hilo, nous décidons de nous arrêter au World Botanical Gardens et de nous promener.

Nous tenant par la main tout le temps, nous marchons dans les sentiers qui nous conduisent à travers des milliers de fleurs de différentes tailles, formes et couleurs. Nous échangeons des baisers volés tout au long de notre itinéraire tandis que les fragrances flottent autour de nous, me rappelant le plus heureux des jours de printemps de ma jeunesse.

On nous a dit qu'il y a des sentiers qui mènent à des chutes d'eau et des prés où le public est autorisé à pique-niquer mais nous n'avons pas autant de temps à perdre. Nous avons juste profité d'un avant-goût de ce que les jardins ont à offrir et faisons le vœu de profiter de la verdure autant que possible sur Maui.

Le vol vers l'île voisine est scandaleusement court. Je pense que nous atteignons notre altitude de croisière et commençons immédiatement notre descente vers l'aéroport principal de Maui où nous arrivons vers six heures moins le quart du soir. L'expérience de la location de voiture est tristement loin d'être aussi excitante que sur la Grande Île. Aucune Mustang convertible cette fois. La voiture s'avère être un monospace Chevrolet Impala noire.

Les prochaines quarante-cinq minutes Edward nous conduit vers la résidence, où nous sommes accueillis par un gentleman extrêmement amical – que je devine doit être le valet - qui se présente comme Anton.

"D'où venez-vous?"

Edward dit. "Nous venons d'arriver de la Grande Île mais en fait je suis stationné à la base du Corps des Marines d'Oahu."

"Ahh bien, Semper Fi, monsieur!" Il salue, et Edward aboie contre lui avec son "Oorah*", me faisant rire. "Et cette charmante dame est votre ... "

Anton traîne avec un sourire attendant que l'un de nous remplisse les blancs. Juste quand je suis sur le point de clarifier, Edward dit, "Oui, elle est à moi ... alors ne vous faites pas d'autres idées! "

Nous rions tous d'Edward tandis qu'Anton et un autre groom déchargent nos sacs sur un chariot en laiton.

Quand je me retourne, je vois Anton qui chuchote avec Edward, qui sourit soudainement en hochant la tête. Mon capitaine lui donne un coup d'épaule disant : "Très bien mec"! Ensuite Edward vient, sa main tendue, cherchant la mienne et m'attire pour un baiser.

"Laisse-moi parler ici, d'accord?" murmure-t-il, avec un air de conspirateur.

Mes yeux se plissent, soupçonneuse, mais je change immédiatement mon regard en sourire, excité de voir ce qu'Edward a dans son sac.

En marchant dans l'atrium je fais tout ce que je peux pour garder ma bouche fermée, de peur de l'ouvrir et de laisser tomber ma mâchoire par terre.

Si le St. Regis à Princeville sur Kauai était luxueux, alors ce doit être la quintessence de l'extravagance sur Maui.

La superficie du hall d'entrée est énorme. Nous sommes entourés de poutres en noyer, avec des détails complexes et des sculptures et un sol en carrelage impeccable et brillant. D'énormes tables avec de magnifiques arrangements floraux décorent chaque recoin. Il y a des pièces d'art de bon goût, des fontaines, des chaises longues, des canapés, pas un mais deux bars, un piano à queue... c'est juste époustouflant.

"Bonsoir! Bienvenue au Honua Kai Resort," dit la gentille réceptionniste au moment où nous approchons, "... votre nom?"

"Masen, s'il vous plaît, Edward et Isabella Masen."

Je tourne la tête pour faire face à Edward et il sourit simplement sans s'occuper du reste du monde. Le baiser qui suit affaiblit mes genoux déjà tremblants.

"D'accord, monsieur Masen, je vois que vous avez réservé une de nos suites à deux chambres, laissez-moi juste ..."

"En fait, Kamea," interrompt doucement Edward et oui, il utilise sa voix. La voix ... yup, cette pauvre fille n'a aucune chance. "Y a-t-il une chance que vous ayez des suites disponibles dans la catégorie supérieure?" Il lui fait un clin d'œil. "J'essaie encore d'épater cette petite dame," il incline la tête vers moi et me rapproche, m'embrassant sur la tempe.

Les joues de la jeune fille rougissent et elle rit comme si elle allait dévoiler un secret. Elle se penche sur le bureau, amenant Edward à faire de même.

"Vous avez vraiment de la chance que ce soit mardi soir," murmure-t-elle et commence à taper avec fureur sur son ordinateur. "Les gens qui avaient réservé notre suite Roi Kamehameha ont annulé à la dernière minute. C'est vacant depuis trois jours maintenant mais mon directeur l'a libéré à cinq heures ce soir. Je peux vous la donner pour un minimum de frais si vous le souhaitez. "

Il lui sourit et je peux pratiquement entendre sa culotte tomber. On ne peut pas la blâmer La mienne aussi… si elle ne s'était pas déjà désintégrée dans le cabriolet sur la Grande Ile. "Vous seriez capable de faire cela pour nous? Waouh, ce serait vraiment excellent."

"Ce serait un plaisir, monsieur."

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies menti comme ça! Tu es Capitaine de Marines!" murmure Bella durement, quand nous entrons dans l'ascenseur. "Où est passée votre intégrité, monsieur?"

Je ris, la renversant et l'épinglant contre le mur pour lui sucer le cou. "Je vais te montrer mon intégrité." Je pousse ma bite durcie dans son estomac, parce que je suis classe comme ça…

Elle rit en me repoussant. "J'ai honte d'avoir été témoin de cette scène en bas." _Oh, le mélodrame._

"Clémentine," grogné-je à son oreille et je vois la chair de poule s'étaler sur son cou et son épaule. "Quand tu verras ce qui nous attend… tu ne seras pas déçue."

"Oh ouais?" Elle gémit, tandis que je tire sur son lobe d'oreille avec mes dents. "Comment sais-tu ce qui nous attend?"

Je me redresse et me réajuste. "Eh bien, mon homme, Anton, en bas avait le scoop et m'a chuchoté que j'avais besoin de demander la catégorie supérieure parce qu'il savait que le gestionnaire venait de libérer cette suite…"

"Ohhh n'est-ce pas gentil… nous pourrions peut-être lui demander un conseil supplémentaire pour avoir des conseils de sortie."

"Dix pas devant toi, bébé." Je souris, en l'embrassant durement une dernière fois avant que l'ascenseur s'ouvre dans un hall exubérant. Nous sortons et voyons un arrangement tropical coloré de fleurs sur une table en verre.

"Dieu, c'est magnifique!" Bella se précipite en avant, enfouissant son visage dans le bouquet. Elle recule et j'atteins sa main.

"Prête à voir notre nouveau lieu de résidence?"

Elle acquiesce, animée. "Prête et prête, monsieur!"

Nous contournons la table et je glisse la carte-clé dans la fente sur les portes doubles en bois. Le petit voyant passe du rouge au vert et la porte clique juste avant que je tourne la poignée.

Entrant à l'intérieur, je me sens soudain comme si je regardais la scène d'un film. Jamais, dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurai imaginé qu'une suite se rapprocherait de la grandeur de ce véritable palais. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Anton a dit ce qu'il m'a dit quand nous sommes arrivés.

 _"Un tuyau : demandez une catégorie supérieure et prétendez que c'est votre lune de miel. Les filles à l'accueil ce soir sont romantiques et ont un faible pour les couples heureux et nouveaux mariés. Ce que je sais, c'est que la suite King Kamehameha est inoccupée. Mon ami, vous ne voudrez jamais la quitter... mais vous devez promettre que vous le ferez, parce que Maui est trop belle pour être ignorée."_

 _"Oh_." Pause. _"Mon_." Plus de pause. " _Dieu."_ Bella sourit, laissant tomber son sac au sol et reste figée debout à la porte d'entrée. Nous sommes tous les deux figés. Après au moins trente secondes de silence total, elle murmure : "Quelles sont les chances pour que ce soit ici que le sultan de Brunei vienne pendant ses vacances? "

Je reste bouche bée en regardant autour. "Je pense que ta supposition est juste."

Elle me reprend la main et nous avançons dans l'immense pièce ouverte. Un grand coin salon à notre droite avec de longs canapés, des chaises et un écran plat géant sur le mur. A notre gauche, une cuisine complète avec un comptoir en granit et îlot, une rangée de tabourets de bar rangés dessous. Plus loin dans la pièce, il y a une grande table ovale avec huit chaises qui l'entourent.

Puis nous arrivons sur la terrasse. Pour l'effet spectaculaire, les portes coulissantes ont été laissées ouvertes nous permettant d'avoir une vue complète qui mène à l'océan. Sa taille est facilement des deux tiers de la suite. Il y a un énorme bain à remous, de multiples chaises longues, des tables avec des parasols, une grande table et des chaises assorties, des plantes en pot, des paniers suspendus avec des fleurs en cascade... il y a tout. Je me sens presque coupable d'avoir pris la suite vu que nous ne sommes que deux ... presque.

Heureusement, je me souviens que Riley et Nalani vont se joindre à nous pendant trois jours et ma conscience est soudainement libre et claire. Bella mérite ça. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir ravalé ma peur normale d'aller à contre-courant et dit mon petit mensonge.

Eh bien, je pense que nous présenter comme Edward et Isabella Masen était plus comme un mensonge de proportions épiques mais c'est sûr comme l'enfer que ce mensonge a roulé de ma langue naturellement.

 _Gloups._ Ne pas aller par là maintenant.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous restons ici, Edward." Bella a une main sur son front et l'autre sur sa hanche. "C'est trop!" Elle secoue la tête et me regarde avec une expression douloureuse et coupable.

Je fais quelques pas rapides vers elle et l'enveloppe dans mes bras.

"Hey, hey, hey", fais-je légèrement. "Tu as entendu la jeune fille en bas. Les invités ont annulé leur réservation mais c'était encore réservé pendant trois jours," j'essaie de me calmer. "Le directeur a finalement levé la réservation en pensant qu'il pourrait faire quelques dollars, pas vrai?"

Elle hoche la tête pendant que je lui frotte le dos.

"Alors tout va bien. Nous avons fait une faveur à cet hôtel, le directeur récupère un peu d'argent et nous continuons nos vacances en occupant cette suite vide!?"

Je suis son lointain regard vers l'océan bleu azur. L'horizon est infini, l'océan paisible et magnifique.

Quand elle tourne son visage vers le mien, elle sourit.

"Vous êtes un beau parleur, capitaine, je parie que vous vous êtes sorti de toutes sortes d'ennuis quand vous étiez petit."

"Qui, moi? "Je feins l'innocence. "Je suis et ai toujours été, un parfait petit ange, " je tente de garder un air sérieux.

Elle roule les yeux. "Mhmmm. Eh bien, je suppose que je dois arrêter de m'inquiéter," soupire-t-elle. "Alors laisse-moi juste te dire que cet endroit est incroyable... merci. "

"C'est avec plaisir. Veux-tu aller voir la chambre?"

Elle sourit, malicieusement. "Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais!"

* * *

Je finis ma douche avec un dernier rinçage et en m'essuyant les yeux. En éteignant le robinet, je suis alarmé d'entendre Bella crier à propos de quelque chose. Je sors rapidement, enveloppant à peine une serviette autour de ma taille. Toujours trempé je vais vers notre chambre en trempant le carrelage, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Après un regard autour, je me rends compte qu'elle est seule et bien physiquement. Psychologiquement c'est une autre histoire. C'est seulement alors que je vois qu'elle n'a pas de robe sur elle. Elle porte un superbe soutien-gorge noir et une culotte, qui me font saliver instantanément.

Mon rythme cardiaque a maintenant changé de vitesse car je pensais qu'elle avait quelque problème et maintenant j'ai cédé à la luxure pure, en regardant ses cheveux se balancer sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle fait des va et vient le long du lit, la respiration lourde, clairement bouleversée par quelque chose.

"Oh super, tu es là!" s'écrie-t-elle en sortant de sa transe aggravée par quelque chose. "Tu DOIS entendre cette absurdité!"

Elle attrape son téléphone et appuie sur quelques touches. Son haut-parleur s'active et j'écoute une voix inconnue :

 _"Bella, ça devient franchement ridicule, tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer. Je souhaite vraiment que tu me rappelles pour que nous puissions discuter en adultes de ton comportement imprudent. Honnêtement je m'inquiète pour ta sécurité. Je ne pense pas que tu aies les idées claires. Je suis hors de moi. Tu me brises le cœur et nous devons en parler."_

Je regarde la poitrine de Bella se soulever, ses narines s'évaser, de la fureur dans les yeux. Merde, cette femme est féroce. Je dis une prière silencieuse dans l'espoir de ne pas être à l'origine de cette expression ou à tout le moins, _sa cause_.

"Est-ce que tu peux même croire ça? Elle a beaucoup de putain d'aplomb de me dire que J'AI besoin d'agir comme un adulte à ses conditions quand c'est elle qui a raccroché il y a deux semaines…" Bella jette son portable sur le lit, attrape un oreiller et crie comme une damnée. Je la regarde, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle pose tranquillement l'oreiller et commence alors à déballer le contenu délicat, pure dentelle - sans mentionner bandant – de sa valise sur le bureau.

"Je veux dire ... Je peux presque entendre son attitude acariâtre et les mots qu'elle va me jeter au visage quand elle entendra que je déménage à l'autre bout du globe... que je flirte à travers l'état avec toi. UGH! " Elle claque le tiroir du haut et se tourne vers moi, sa poitrine et son cou rougis de rage.

J'ai dû devenir un pro pour gérer ce type de situation, étant donné que j'étais le seul gars auprès de ma mère et de ma sœur. Je me suis pris la tête plus de fois que je ne peux me rappeler quand l'officier de logistique en moi essayait de voir où était le problème, quand tout ce qu'elles voulaient était qu'on les écoute et qu'on sympathise. A ce point dans la tirade de Bella, je suis assez averti pour réaliser qu'elle ne cherche pas le solutionneur de problèmes en moi pour dire quoi que ce soit, alors j'acquiesce et écoute.

"Je viens juste d'avoir maman au téléphone et elle a dit qu'Alice l'a appelée plus tôt aujourd'hui, voulant lui soutirer les informations."

Je déglutis, espérant que ce soit correct d'intervenir avec une simple question à cet instant. "Est-ce que ta mère a répondu à toutes les questions d'Alice?"

"Non," dit-elle en sortant du placard avec une demi-douzaine de cintres. "Elle ne lui a rien dit. Elle a poliment remercié Alice de s'inquiéter mais elle lui a dit que j'appelais une fois par semaine et que j'allais parfaitement bien." Bella prend une profonde inspiration et se concentre sur moi. "Au fait tu es super sexy. Si je n'étais pas si furieuse en ce moment, je te molesterais sans fin…"

Je prends ma bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet et je m'adosse contre le mur, en riant. "S'il te plaît n'hésite pas à passer toute ta frustration sur moi. Je serai un participant heureux et volontaire."

Elle souffle avec un sourire.

"Mais de toute façon, c'est bien que ta mère n'en ait pas dit plus à Alice." Je décide d'essayer d'ouvrir une autre boite de Pandore, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de mon eau. "Tes parents savent que toi et moi voyageons ensemble, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle me regarde avec incrédulité. "Bien sûr qu'ils le savent! Bon sang, j'ai même dit à ma mère que nous sommes comme des lapins bourrés de Viagra."

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, je finis par cracher l'eau de ma bouche comme une putain de statue dans une fontaine, haletant désespérément pour respirer.

La prochaine chose que je sais c'est que je suis penché mes mains sur mes jambes et soudainement Bella est devant moi sur le sol, à genoux me regardant.

"Je suis tellement désolée," plaide-t-elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je continue à te dire ça comme ça au moment où tu bois."

Ce qui commence comme un souffle mène à un rire et avant que je le sache, je ris à voix haute.

Je me redresse et la regarde. _Putain sensationnel._ Sa poitrine se soulève d'inquiétude au sujet de l'incident d'étouffement, ses seins cachés à l'intérieur de son soutien-gorge.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu te moques de moi, je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi!"

Je secoue la tête, essayant de me calmer.

"Tu sais, maintenant que j'y réfléchis... tu as probablement fait cela pour me mettre à genoux devant toi."

Je tends la main vers elle et elle me permet de l'aider à se mettre debout. "Eh bien, j'avoue que je ne serai jamais déçu de te retrouver à genoux." Je l'attire contre ma poitrine tandis que son corps entre en collision avec le mien, je sens la torsion où j'avais fixé ma serviette et elle commencer à se desserrer. "Tu m'as encore une fois, pris au dépourvu, avec ta franchise."

Elle ronronne de contentement. " _Je_ suis désolée de t'avoir fait avaler de travers," murmure-t-elle et embrasse ma poitrine toujours mouillée, juste au-dessus de mes plaques, les gouttelettes d'eau continuant à s'écouler entre mes épaules, ma poitrine et mes jambes.

"Tu es pardonnée, Clémentine." Je repousse ses cheveux dans son dos et elle me regarde. "Maintenant, rappelle-moi encore une fois de ce que tu disais à propos de me molester."

"Oh, c'est ça ... ça."

Je soulève son petit corps et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, défaisant efficacement le nœud qui retenait la serviette. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas tombée au sol, c'est parce qu'elle est coincée entre nous.

"Parce que, je pense... nous avons moins de soixante-douze heures à baiser sans fin sur tous les surfaces de cette suite avant que nos invités de fin de semaine n'arrivent. "Je tourne nos corps et l'appuie contre le mur.

Elle gémit quand je commence à planter de petits baisers le long de sa clavicule et jusqu'à son cou.

"Ce n'est pas ... _ohh, oui_ ... beaucoup de temps," sa voix fredonne alors que je commence à pousser ma bite dans la matière fine de sa culotte. Deux poussées et la serviette tombe au sol. _Putain, oui._

"Compte tenu des mètres carrés dont nous disposons ..." _Pousse_. "... _nnnngh ... nous devrions certainement commencer."_

Ma bouche se déplace vers la sienne et instantanément ce n'est plus assez. Ses lèvres tirent et sucent les miennes tandis que nos langues tournent autour de l'autre. Des gémissements et des soupirs s'ensuivent alors qu'elle bouge ses hanches contre les miennes, ça me rend sauvage. Je déplace ma main sur sa culotte vers son centre humide et hors d'atteinte.

"Puis-je?" Je grogne, accrochant mes doigts autour du tissu incriminé.

Elle acquiesce frénétiquement à travers notre baiser.

Quelques tiraillements plus tard, la couture se déchire, et comme un missile à la recherche de chaleur, ma bite trouve son ouverture et je plonge à l'intérieur.

"AHHH!" Nous grognons à l'unisson, et je hisse son corps une fois de plus, en veillant à la tenir fermement.

Avec mon visage enfoui dans son cou, léchant et mordillant, je me mets au travail, pistonnant mes hanches, envahissant ses parois chaudes et lisses. Elle serre ses muscles à plusieurs reprises, la sensation de tiraillement me tue à petit feu.

"Approche," murmure-t-elle, ses mains sur le côté de mon visage le tirant vers le sien. Elle m'attaque avec un baiser, gémissant dans ma bouche. "Edwarrrrrrd," elle traîne et cela me fait sourire. La façon dont elle dit mon nom envoie une secousse à mon cœur à chaque fois.

Je sais que son orgasme approche. Je peux sentir l'intérieur pulser et ses jambes commencent à se tendre autour de moi.

"Seigneur, c'est si bon," dis-je et je me perds dans un autre baiser, ma langue plongeant dans sa bouche comme si elle appartenait à cet endroit pour toujours. "Tu y es presque…"

Bella laisse échapper un piaillement aigu accompagné d'une floppée d'obscénités et sa tête retombe contre le mur.

Ce moment-là, quand elle jouit si fort, le temps se fige pour elle, et elle ne peut pas se concentrer sur autre chose - c'est ce que j'aime, la regarder se défaire. C'est aussi quand je sais qu'il faut que je bouge plus fort et rapidement en elle.

Je continue à chasser mon orgasme, mes jambes et mes bras brûlent du fait que je la tienne depuis si longtemps.

"Lit!" Bella pleure, descendant du septième ciel. "Maintenant."

Je resserre ma prise autour de son dos, toujours dur et à l'intérieur d'elle, et nous ramène au lit prêt à la poser. Elle secoue la tête.

"Non. Je veux être dessus."

Je souris, assis sur le bord du lit, et je retombe avec mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, exhalant de soulagement après mon intense exercice.

Bella se repositionne et me fait un clin d'œil. "Attends, capitaine." Elle redescend, et mes mains touchent légèrement sa taille la serrant doucement.

Immédiatement, Bella commence à rebondir sur mon sexe, même en prenant le temps de décrocher son soutien-gorge et de le jeter de côté, libérant enfin ses seins afin que je puisse les malaxer autant que mon cœur le désire. Ses hanches tournent et broient, puis retournent au pompage. Elle plante ses mains sur mes abdos, tandis que ses ongles dansent à travers les poils sur ma poitrine.

Mes cuisses et mes boules commencent à se resserrer tandis que j'essaie de serrer mes fessiers voulant faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Les mouvements de Bella sont implacables et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de succomber avec un rugissement.

"Putain, OUIIII!" Je crie, soulevant ma tête de l'oreiller pour regarder ma bite continuer à disparaître en elle. Mon corps tressaille et je finis violemment en plusieurs jets.

Ma tête tombe sur le lit et Bella s'effondre sur ma poitrine, en sueur et consumée. Nous sommes allongés là silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle interrompe mes pensées du divin néant.

"C'était spectaculaire."

Je plie un bras sur son dos et traîne mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Oui, tu l'es."

Elle lève la tête en souriant. "Nous le sommes."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Je pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une autre douche," ricane-t-elle.

"Ça peut s'arranger. Veux-tu te joindre à moi?"

"Bien sûr."

Une autre minute passe alors que nous nous regardons silencieusement. Je remplis le temps en caressant ses lèvres et en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

"Quel est le plan pour demain, capitaine?"

"Je pense que nous devrions aller faire des courses et ensuite regarder ce que Maui a à offrir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Riley et Nalani veulent faire, s'ils veulent faire quelque chose mais je refuse de laisser cette semaine ou plus passer sans essayer toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous."

Elle remonte mon corps et m'embrasse doucement. "Cela semble parfait, je ne peux pas attendre de nous aventurer sur cette île." Elle déglutit bruyamment. "Ces vacances ont surpassé toutes les attentes que je n'ai jamais eues, Edward."

Je souris et pose un baiser sur sa lèvre supérieure puis je retombe à la recherche de ses yeux à nouveau. "Tu as sorti ces mots directement de ma bouche, ma belle. "

...

 _Semper Fi_ \- raccourci de la phrase latine, Semper Fidelis, qui signifie "toujours fidèle". C'est la devise du Corps des Marines des États-Unis.

 _Oorah_ \- cri de guerre de motivation du Corps des Marines.

...

*Maui est la deuxième plus grande île de l'archipel d'Hawaï, avec une superficie de 1 902 km carrés et un littoral de 240 kilomètres de longueur. Elle fait partie de l'État d'Hawaï, aux États-Unis, et forme le comté de Maui avec trois autres îles, Molokai, Lanai et Kahoolawe.

Selon la tradition hawaïenne, le nom de l'île est lié à la légende de Hawai'iloa, le navigateur polynésien qui aurait découvert l'archipel. L'île aurait été nommée d'après un des fils de Hawai'iloa, qui tenait lui-même son nom de Māui, un demi-dieu hawaïen, qui aurait fait sortir l'archipel de la mer. Maui est également appelée The Valley Isle (l'ile Vallée) à cause de l'isthme très fertile qui sépare ses deux volcans, Haleakalā et Mauna Kahalawai.

* * *

 _ **A vous …. Nous sommes sans voix … tellement c'était chaud bouillant!**_


	7. 16 - Distractions

_Tip of the Spear de Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy_

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Distractions**

 _ **Edward**_

"Ri!" murmuré-je, plus loin sur la terrasse en espérant ne pas réveiller Bella qui est toujours paisiblement endormie dans notre suite.

 _"Edward?"_

"Ouais c'est moi. Je dois te demander quelque chose."

 _"Me demander quelque chose? A cette heure-ci? Putain mais qu'est-ce…?"_

"Je sais, je sais, il est tôt mais…"

 _"Oui c'est tôt. Et c'est beaucoup dire étant donné que nous sommes des Marines qui vivent normalement pour cette merde."_

"Si tu arrêtais une seconde je pourrais te poser ma question et te laisser tranquille."

J'entends Riley marmonner quelques obscénités avant de revenir au téléphone. _"Vas-y… parle."_

"Est-ce que vous voudrez venir à un luau quand vous serez ici ce week-end?"

 _"Edward tu plaisantes…? Nalani est danseuse polynésienne de luau. Tu le sais. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle veuille passer ses mini vacances à regarder les mouvements de la concurrence?"_

Euh. Bien sûr, c'est une ile différente, de sorte que son luau n'entre pas directement en concurrence avec le sien mais… ouais.

"Merde, je n'ai pas suffisamment réfléchi."

 _"Bien sûr que non. Il est cinq heures moins le quart et je dois me lever pour l'entraînement dans une demi-heure, abruti."_

"Désolé je suis seulement excité et j'essaie de faire des projets pour Bella et moi."

 _"Bon, fais ça pendant les heures du jour, ouais? Et ne sois pas surpris si je te salue avec des yeux endormis à cause de cette merde."_

"Bien noté. Retourne au lit."

 _"Je vais essayer."_

Aucun au revoir n'est nécessaire. Je suppose qu'être en vacances m'a éloigné du monde réel. Je ne peux pas m'excuser malgré tout. La prochaine étape sera de trouver le meilleur luau sur cette île et éblouir Bella.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas flipper à cause de ce que je prévois de faire. C'est un grand pas pour une personne normale mais c'en est un énorme pour moi. Le genre de chose qui met une boule dans la gorge et creuse un fossé dans l'estomac et je dois me demander si ces aigles à tête blanche dont Bella a parlé vont aussi élire domicile dans mon ventre.

Et aussi anxieux que je sois malgré tout, je sais que je le regretterais si je ne le faisais pas. Et j'ai promis à Bella que ce voyage serait sans regret.

Nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer après le mois d'août mais pour l'instant mon plan d'attaque pour ce prochain obstacle est tout à fait limpide.

Et putain je ne peux plus attendre.

* * *

Après être allés à l'épicerie ce matin, puis avoir traîné au bord de la piscine et avoir pris le soleil sur notre terrasse Bella et moi partons pour Old Lahaina Luau, dix minutes de route seulement.

La configuration est très différente du luau auquel nous avons assisté à Kauai. Ce soir on nous donne le choix entre être assis à une table plus loin dans le public ou sur des coussins à une table basse dans la première rangée qui entoure la scène.

Je mets mes craintes de côté pour le moment et accepte de m'asseoir sur les coussins par terre. Je prie seulement pour qu'ils ne me recrutent pas pour danser sur la scène. Un seul truc important à la fois, s'il vous plait…

L'hôtesse nous accueille avec les colliers de fleurs et confirme notre réservation.

"Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant que nous nous asseyons," murmure Bella à mon oreille.

"D'accord je t'attends ici."

Elle s'éloigne dans l'hôtel qui accueille la fête et j'explique à l'hôtesse qu'il nous faut quelques minutes avant de nous installer.

Comme Bella est partie je profite de l'occasion pour aller vers les marchands et acheter ce à quoi j'ai pensé pendant les deux dernières semaines. Je vois ce que je veux et tends mon argent à l'homme, gardant toujours un œil sur le bâtiment où Bella est entrée. Je remercie l'homme et m'en vais en sifflotant, cachant le cadeau derrière mon dos alors que Bella s'approche avec un sourire.

"Nous sommes prêts?" demandé-je alors qu'elle prend ma main tendue.

"Ouaip!"

L'hôtesse nous conduit à la table de devant, à gauche du centre de la scène. Bella prend le coussin le plus près de la scène et je m'agenouille près d'elle. Un serveur nous passe des cocktails au rhum et nous nous mettons à l'aise pendant que Bella couine de plaisir.

"Mmmmm… ceux-là sont tellement bons. Prends une gorgée," elle m'offre son verre. Je garde mes yeux sur elle et goûte la boisson fruitée. C'est correct un peu trop sucré mais le rhum est bien présent et pas du tout dilué.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi," dis-je doucement, essayant de garder ce moment aussi intime que possible. Nous sommes les seuls à notre table mais les tables autour de nous se remplissent puisque l'heure du repas approche.

"Vraiment," s'écrie-t-elle en me faisant un sourire éclatant. "J'adore les cadeaux!"

"Bon, il faut que je m'en souvienne alors." J'attrape la petite boite en plastique de dessous la table et la lui montre en l'ouvrant. Le parfum nous arrive instantanément et nous inspirons le parfum de la fleur de frangipanier rose foncé que j'aie choisie.

"Ohh, un ornement pour les cheveux. Elle est jolie." Elle m'embrasse chastement. "Je te remercie. Aide-moi à la mettre en place."

Elle tourne sa tête à gauche ce qui est exactement ce que j'avais espéré qu'elle ferait. Cela me donne l'occasion idéale pour saisir doucement son menton et tourner son visage vers la droite.

"Si ça t'est égal je pense que je la préférerai de ce côté… près de ton cœur… comme la dame de Kauai nous l'a appris." Je déglutis difficilement et ma mâchoire se crispe attendant sa réaction. Je suppose que c'est l'équivalent hawaiien d'un enfant de treize ans qui passe un petit mot et qui dirait ' _veux-tu sortir avec moi? Coche oui ou non'_ à son béguin _._ J'aurai trente-quatre ans dans une semaine et je n'ai jamais posé cette question avant. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion… ni le désir non plus. Mais bon…avec Bella… tout ce que je pensais être bien et ordonné dans ma vie s'est envolé par la fenêtre. Attiré par le chaos… et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

Je veux cela. Je la veux. Je veux un nous.

Ces yeux deviennent un peu vides et elle esquive. "Une fleur à mon oreille gauche signifie que je ne suis plus libre?"

"Tu l'es?"

"Edward…" elle soupire, et baisse les yeux, "tu es sûr?"

Mon dos se contracte, mal à l'aise à ses mots et à son ton.

"Oui je suis sûr," elle me regarde à nouveau et prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre. "S'il te plait ne comprends pas de travers, il n'y a rien d'autre que je veuille plus que tu mettes cette fleur du côté gauche aussi. C'est juste… ça signifie beaucoup plus que ça. Sans parler de tes arguments assez convaincants contre les relations… ceux que tu m'as donnés quand nous avons commencé à passer du temps ensemble il y a moins d'un mois… je veux que tu sois sûr… pour notre bien à tous les deux."

Mon estomac se tord en entendant son raisonnement. Le mantra avec lequel j'ai vécu toute ma vie d'adulte me hante. J'inspire profondément les yeux plissés et je hoche la tête sachant que j'ai déjà fait mon lit et que Bella a du mal à s'installer dedans. Et à juste titre.

J'éclaircis ma voix, prêt à faire face à la musique.

"Tu as tous les droits d'être prudente. A la fin de la journée il faut que tu te protèges, je le sais… mais… je suis là maintenant. Tu l'as dit hier soir, ces vacances ont dépassé toutes tes attentes, eh bien c'est la même chose pour moi Bella…" je la regarde dans les yeux, mon ton est sûr. "Je veux croire que ceci peut fonctionner."

"Même si je suis en Corée et toi au Japon?"

Je hausse les épaules avec un sourire plein d'espoir. "Pourquoi pas? Les couples de militaires ne se séparent pas forcément à cause d'un déploiement. Et hey… qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu ne pourras pas demander un autre transfert l'année prochaine…"

Son regard est mélancolique. "Des projets un an à l'avance?"

"Tu me connais…" j'essaie d'adoucir le moment. "L'approvisionnement et la logistique sont mes spécialités…"

Elle s'approche et passe ses bras autour de mes épaules. Mon cœur bat la chamade parce que je n'ai encore obtenu aucune réponse de sa part. Est-ce un câlin oui ou un câlin non?"

"Donc si je comprends bien tu es en train de me demander d'être ta petite-amie Captain'?" murmure-t-elle, son souffle chaud rayonne sur mon cou, envoyant instantanément des frissons dans tout mon corps.

J'avale, essayant de récupérer un peu d'humidité dans ma bouche qui est tout à coup devenue aride comme le désert. Quand je me recule et cherche ses yeux, ma résolution se renforce.

"Oui c'est ça. Je suis fou de toi… tellement que ça me terrifie. Et comme je l'ai dit je sais que le futur semble flou à cause de la distance et autres choses. Mais je t'ai promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de regrets pendant ces vacances. Et ceci… c'est ma façon d'être honnête avec mes sentiments et de vivre sans regret. Etre avec toi est le sentiment le plus naturel et le plus incroyable au monde. Alors qu'en dis-tu? Porteras-tu cette fleur de ce côté? "Je lui tourne la tête du côté gauche, "… pour moi?"

Elle se penche en avant, ses douces lèvres humides attrapant les miennes pour un baiser alors que mon cœur est sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

"J'aimerai le faire."

* * *

Riley et Nalani arrivent à 11 h 45 le vendredi matin et Bella et moi sommes là pour les accueillir à l'aéroport avec embrassades et poignées de main. Nous décidons de rester tranquilles pour le reste de la journée et juste de trainer sur notre terrasse, descendant de temps en temps pour nous baigner dans la piscine pour passer la chaude après-midi.

Nalani et Bella interagissent comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elles rient et se comportent comme des amies, elles semblent être totalement à l'aise ensemble. Ça m'excite un peu plus de voir ma _maintenant petite-amie_ être ici et bien s'entendre avec les personnes qui sont importantes pour moi. J'ai rencontré Nalani le deuxième week-end après mon arrivée sur l'ile, il y a presque trois ans maintenant et je lui ai présenté Riley quand il est arrivé à Kaneohe deux mois après moi.

Il est complètement épris d'elle et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Bien que ça m'ait choqué le mois dernier quand il m'a dit que les choses étaient devenues sérieuses entre eux pendant que j'étais déployé, maintenant tout cela me semble parfaitement logique. Même en tant qu'observateur extérieur j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux. Bien sûr je l'ai vu sortir avec d'autres filles quand nous étions stationnés en Caroline du Nord, même ici mais quand il trainait avec d'autres filles, Nalani a toujours été une constante. Peut-être a-t-elle plus été comme sa conscience… sa meilleure amie. Ils se correspondent tout simplement. Même moi je peux voir qu'il est connecté à elle comme il ne l'a jamais été à quelqu'un d'autre avant.

Ça n'aide pas que ma tête et mon cœur aient soudainement changé à 80 %. Depuis que Bella a accepté d'être officiellement ma petite-amie dans une relation officielle je pourrai tout aussi bien être un personnage de Disney. Je suis surpris que des petits oiseaux ou des petits lapins ou autres créatures des bois ne viennent pas vers moi pour se mettre à chanter. Sérieusement j'ai l'impression d'être comme un cerf-volant… et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Echapper à la réalité de ma vie militaire ainsi qu'aux moments douloureux qui accompagnent souvent mes responsabilités secondaires comme celles de CACO a fait des merveilles sur mon moral. Je sais que les choses ne seront pas toujours aussi ensoleillées… mais je veux croire qu'avec Bella à côté de moi rien de tout cela ne me déchirera plus. Chaque fois que ce cauchemar glisse dans ma tête, je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Je ne veux pas insister là-dessus pour le moment. Nous n'avons été rien d'autre que parfaitement heureux depuis les trois dernières semaines et il n'y a pas de raison de douter que les choses changent. Je ne vais pas ruiner ces moments avec elle à cause de ce problème récurrent.

"Alors tu es devenu un papa tout sucre, hein?"

Je ris et lance une cacahuète à la tête de Riley. Nous nous prélassons sur la terrasse pendant que les filles sont en bas en train de nager.

"Ouais, ouais… parlons-en. Raconte-moi tout ça, je sais que les plaisanteries sont allées bon train pendant les dix dernières années que nous nous connaissons. Mais hé il faut le temps qu'il faut…"

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire et prend une gorgée de sa bière. "Je ne t'en veux pas mec. Je suis heureux pour toi… vraiment. Bella est superbe."

Je souffle et prends quelques cacahuètes dans ma bouche. "Bon je ne vais pas te contredire." Je fais une pause et réfléchis pendant une minute. "Ça parait tellement juste." Je hausse les épaules et regarde un voilier au loin qui glisse sur l'eau scintillante.

"Pas besoin d'expliquer. Crois-moi… tu connais mes antécédents. J'ai passé des années à m'amuser mais quand c'est juste, c'est juste et tu es prêt pour en finir avec les jeux."

Je hausse mes sourcils écoutant Riley être aussi lyrique concernant ses relations. Je n'avais jamais pensé voir ce jour, vraiment.

"Je veux dire, enfer, Nalani m'a fait regarder ce film pour les filles _Quand Harry rencontre Sally_ l'autre soir et je jure devant dieu que le discours final de ce mec valait son pesant d'or!" Il prend une autre poignée de noix et les secoue dans sa main. " Quand tu réalises que tu peux passer le reste de tes jours avec quelqu'un, tu veux juste le faire tout de suite et maintenant… sans attendre…"

Je souris et termine ma bière.

"J'allais soulever la question… j'ai tout planifié. Le 4 juillet."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je le fixe complètement stupéfait. "Tu…" J'agite ma tête. "Putain tu es vraiment sérieux!"

"Autant qu'une crise cardiaque."

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me sortir de mon état de choc.

Marié. Riley Biers va se marier.

Putain. De. Merde.

"Remets-toi, hein?" rigole-t-il. Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est secouer la tête.

"Quel euphémisme!" Je regarde le Pacifique et les mots me manquent encore. Ne suis-je pas heureux pour lui? Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il mérite d'être heureux et Nalani est formidable. Va-t-il trop vite? Je ne sais pas. Qui suis-je pour dire ce qui est rapide ou lent? Il a passé du temps avec elle pendant deux ans et demi. Peut-on dire que c'est rapide? Mais il a vu d'autres personnes entretemps. Il s'amusait encore comme un fou quand je suis parti pour l'Afghanistan.

Peu importe. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Pas après la volte-face que je viens de faire récemment.

"Je suis très heureux pour toi, Ri. Mais tu m'as simplement choqué."

Riley rigole fort en se redressant sur sa chaise longue. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule avant d'attraper une autre bière dans la glacière qui est entre nous.

"Merci. Je sais que c'est fou. Mais…" Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire sincère. "Je suis amoureux. C'est elle. Je pense que je le sais depuis un bon moment mais j'allais à contre-courant." Il secoue la tête. "C'était vraiment stupide. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps."

"La peur," dis-je avant de réfléchir. "Cette peur qui nous consume et qui nous fait délirer."

Il me regarde et hoche la tête une fois. "Oui nous en avons parlé. Je sais par quoi tu es passé et avec quoi tu luttes encore." Il prend une gorgée de sa bouteille. "Tu vas devoir laisser tomber cette merde finalement, mon frère."

Il hausse les sourcils et me montre la piscine. Nous avons une vue parfaite sur les filles qui bronzent sur les chaises longues.

"Elle est vraiment spéciale. Je ne l'ai côtoyée que disons douze heures depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici? Et bien même moi _JE_ sais qu'elle en vaut la peine."

Je souris pensivement en inspirant. "Je sais. Nous sommes devenus un couple officiel depuis deux soirs et c'est le premier pas dans la bonne direction."

Riley lève sa bière. "Bien, c'est à nous de faire ces premiers pas dans la bonne direction."

Je fais comme lui et trinque avec lui. "Santé!"

* * *

Plutôt que de cuisiner dans la suite, Riley insiste pour que nous sortions dîner en bas, au Beach House Duke.

 _ **Beach House Duke**_

"Alors qu'y-a-t-il au programme pour demain, les jumeaux voyageurs?" nous demande Riley.

"Que penseriez-vous d'un peu de tyrolienne les amis?" demande Bella avec une lueur dans les yeux.

"Ça me parait bien à moi. J'y suis allée deux fois sur Oahu mais jamais ici," répond Nalani. "Qu'en penses-tu chéri?"

Riley se penche et pose un baiser sur le côté droit des lèvres de Nalani. "Je suis impatient. Tout ce que tu veux ma douce."

Pendant qu'ils se font les yeux doux, Bella se tourne vers moi avec un sourire magnifique qui me rend tout chose. Je prends sa main et pose un baiser dessus.

Elle se tourne vers l'autre couple. "J'ai aussi pensé à un cocktail au coucher du soleil sur un bateau pour demain soir. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire ça puis aller danser, ça vous dit?"

"Eh bien voilà une journée bien remplie si j'ai bien compris Bella!" taquine Riley. "Elle est toujours aussi en forme Masen?"

Je souris et essaie d'arracher l'étiquette de ma bière. "Nous sommes restés bien occupés, ça c'est sûr." Tout le monde éclate de rire et je fais un clin d'œil à Bella.

"Allons dormir dès que nous en aurons fini ici pour être en forme tôt demain matin. Le bateau quitte Maalaea Harbor à 5 heures 30 l'après-midi. Plus tôt nous arrivons sur place, la tyrolienne c'est à une heure d'ici, le mieux ce sera."

"Combien durent ces excursions?"

"Le site que j'ai regardé dit de quatre-vingt dix minutes à trois heures suivant le trajet que l'on choisit. "

"Tu aurais fait un parfait agent de voyage," dit Riley en levant sa bière vers Bella.

Bella rit et me pousse avec son épaule. "Oh je ne sais pas. Captain' Masen ici présent a fait de très bons choix et m'a surprise plus d'une fois."

"Ahhh, Edward. Je savais que tu étais doux et que nous avions juste besoin de trouver la bonne fille pour faire ressortir ce côté de toi… Dieu a répondu à mes prières," termine Nalani avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en sirotant sa margarita.

Je suis intrigué. "Tu as prié pour moi Nalani?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai prié pour toi. Je l'ai fait pendant que tu étais en zone de guerre et je le fais encore. Mais même avant cela tu étais dans mes prières, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré ou à peu près."

Je déglutis difficilement entendant cette nouvelle si intime pour la première fois. Je regarde Bella qui me sourit avec un regard grave et rêveur.

Elle se tourne vers Nalani. "Pourquoi as-tu prié pour lui?" demande Bella, posant la question que j'avais envie de poser.

"Je pense qu'il est l'homme le plus doux que j'aie jamais rencontré," répond-t-elle sans un battement de cils et se tourne alors vers Riley. "Désolé bébé." Il rit et secoue la tête, faisant signe avec sa main pour qu'elle continue ... presque comme s'il avait entendu cette histoire plusieurs fois.

"Il m'a beaucoup aidé le premier jour que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu te rappelles?" me demande-t-elle directement.

Je hoche la tête, ne cherchant pas de récompense mais en supposant que nous allons dans cette direction. Nalani se tourne vers Bella pour lui raconter cette journée.

"Je suis née et j'ai grandi à Fidji. J'ai vécu avec ma mère et mon beau-père jusqu'à ce que j'aie quatorze ans mais ma mère est morte pendant l'accouchement de ma petite sœur."

Bella prend ma main sous la table et je passe mes doigts dans les siens.

"Mon père a été dévasté et nous a envoyées Kalia et moi vivre avec ma grand-mère sur Oahu. Je me suis acclimatée assez rapidement. J'étais occupée avec le lycée et à aider ma grand-mère à élever ma sœur et tout allait bien pendant un moment. Juste après mon dix-septième anniversaire, ma grand-mère a été diagnostiquée Alzheimer et j'ai dû abandonner l'école. J'ai pris soin d'elle et nous l'avons perdue il y a des années. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré le capitaine Masen."

Je souris, étudiant la main de Bella dans la mienne.

"J'étais en train d'inscrire Kalia dans une colonie de vacances sur la base et j'essayais d'obtenir ma carte d'identité pour avoir un accès à la base et travailler dans le PX*. Rien ne se passait bien, ces petits sous-marines me donnaient du fil à retordre." Elle secoua la tête, "C'était horrible." Riley et moi ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'éclater de rire. Nalani peut être féroce quand elle le veut.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demande-t-elle, se tournant vers moi.

"Je suis arrivé dans le bureau en portant les doubles barres d'argent", je haussai les épaules. "Ils rendent les choses plus difficiles que nécessaire et ils le savent. Je pense que j'ai juste fait valoir mon grade. Leur ai dit d'arrêter de l'embêter et de faire leur job. Je ne suis pas parti jusqu'à ce que tout soit fait."

"Trente minutes plus tard, je suis sortie de là avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour travailler sur la base, me garer sur la base ... et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone perso, celui de son bureau et son portable au cas où je rencontre des ennuis avec des Marines idiots…" Elle me regarda. "Mon héros."

"Je l'ai rencontrée plus tard cette semaine au PX, et elle a insisté pour m'offrir une crème glacée avec Kalia. Je ne pouvais pas refuser."

"Aww, Captain'," Bella passe ses doigts derrière mon oreille. "Une autre petite fille qui te mène par le bout du nez?"

Je souris. Kalia est adorable.

"Quel âge a-t-elle?"

"Elle aura onze ans à la fin de l'été et elle me donne déjà des cheveux gris," dit Riley.

Nous rions tous et soudainement je réalise que Riley aura un rôle paternel quand Nalani et lui se marieront. Kalia vivra avec eux pendant des années avant qu'elle soit prête à quitter la maison.

Waouh. Hallucinant.

"De toute façon, tu es mon héros personnel. Depuis, je n'ai vu que ressortir le meilleur de tous ceux qui t'entourent."

Je me moque de ses illusions de ma grandeur.

"Attends, je suis sérieuse, Edward!" Elle commence à compter. "Tu es courtois, gentil, tu écoutes bien, tu es hilarant, tu donnerais ta chemise pour aider... il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens comme ça dans le monde. Mais en même temps j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un soupçon de tristesse ou un grand désir. Tu réussis toujours très bien à cacher ça ... mais je te connais," ajoute-t-elle en confidence. "Et alors j'ai prié pour que ce regard disparaisse. Que tu trouves la personne qui remplit parfaitement ces lacunes."

Bella me serre la main encore une fois.

"Tu n'as plus ce regard... du moins, pas depuis que tu es revenu de ton déploiement." Je regarde Nalani faire un clin d'œil à Bella. "Comme je l'ai dit, mes prières ont été entendues."

* * *

Une fois au Ranch de Piholo à Makawao, nous décidons tous de faire des folies et d'acheter six tours de tyrolienne. Riley et Nalani ont déjà fait des excursions similaires avant, pour Bella et moi c'est le baptême tyrolien aujourd'hui.

Nous passons pas mal de temps sur les chemins de randonnée à travers les bois et sur les ponts suspendus et le reste du temps volant dans l'air au-dessus des ravins et de la forêt luxuriante avec une centaine de nuances différentes de vert dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. C'est spectaculaire, littéralement et au sens figuré.

Je trouve que j'ai un sourire sur mon visage tout le temps. Mis à part le fait que nous ayons tous l'air un peu ridicule avec nos harnais et casques de sécurité, voler à travers la canopée est une expérience à nulle autre pareille. Bella et moi nous tenons la main, échangeant des baisers de temps en temps ... gagnant constamment un regard satisfait de Riley. Fidèle à sa parole, cependant, il ne me charrie pas au sujet de mon affichage d'affection en public avec Bella.

Il semble que lui et moi avons en fait un peu de grandi depuis le dernier mois… Je me moque de moi-même à un moment donné pendant ma profonde auto-analyse, Riley et moi devenant adultes – c'est une pensée terrifiante.

Vers deux heures, nous sommes de retour dans la voiture et en route vers l'hôtel, quand j'ai le souffle coupé.

"Hé, E. Est-ce qu'Ateara un Marine junior ne travaillait pas pour le magasin d'approvisionnement à Cherry Point?"

Je regarde dans le rétroviseur pour saisir les yeux de Riley. "Uhh, oui, un vrai dur ... Je me souviens de lui. Il est Sergent maintenant, hein?"

Je vois les sourcils de Riley se lever rapidement avant de m'asséner le coup. "L'aurait été. Je viens d'entendre qu'il mort au cours de cette mission d'entraînement à Yuma il y a trois jours."

Je retourne mon attention sur la route en murmurant "merde" dans ma barbe. Bella prend ma main et la caresse avec son pouce.

"Où as-tu entendu cela?" demandé-je à Riley, pas que ce soit vraiment important. Je ne fais que combler le silence.

"Em me l'a dit, la fiancée d'Ateara travaille dans son magasin ... c'est comme ça qu'il l'a su et il me l'a dit."

"Il était fiancé." Encore une fois, silence gênant. Si je ne le fais pas, mes craintes donneront naissance aux émotions négatives et je serai de retour là où j'ai commencé, totalement paniqué et prêt à enterrer profondément toute pensée d'engagement.

"Et nouveau papa aussi," ajoute Riley. "Vraiment tout neuf. Apparemment depuis juste quelques semaines."

Ma mâchoire se serre en entendant parler d'un autre drapeau plié, d'un autre enfant sans père.

"Je suis désolée," murmure Bella doucement, voyant mon humeur tournant subitement à l'aigre. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est hocher la tête. Si je commence à cogiter, je vais devenir de nouveau amer. Et je ne suis pas sur le point de ruiner mes vacances avec mes amis, encore moins ce temps précieux avec Bella.

Je serre sa main en la rassurant et je croasse, "j'irai bien."

Maintenant, je dois juste le croire.

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Le dîner croisière a lieu sur 'Pride of Maui', un catamaran de luxe.

Tandis que le capitaine du navire nous emmène vers le soleil couchant, nous profitons de la nourriture fraichement grillée. Je suis convaincue que je pourrais mourir heureuse après avoir mangé l'entrecôte glacée à la goyave mais Edward me convainc de garder de la place pour dessert qui est un Cheesecake avec du café de Kona et il me nourrit entre des baisers jusqu'à ce que le gâteau soit dévoré. La nourriture est divine et nous en apprécions chaque morceau. Un autre super truc au sujet de cette excursion est la boisson à gogo. Plutôt qu'une sélection standard, on nous offre open bar pour la durée de la croisière et bon sang nous en profitons bien.

Mes joues sont chaudes, mes jambes sont comme de la gelée et je rigole sans arrêt. Normalement, je pense que c'est seulement à cause des effets de l'alcool dans mon système mais j'ai aussi mon petit-ami incroyablement sexy qui chuchote toutes sortes de choses coquines à mon oreille tandis que nous dansons sur le pont supérieur du navire avec les étoiles qui brillent au-dessus de nous.

"Je ne plaisante pas, Bella. Cette robe est un péché." C'est ma robe dos-nu rouge préférée. Elle me moule parfaitement et fait des merveilles avec ma poitrine, qu'Edward suce comme une tétine ces jours-ci. "Tu sens ce que tu me fais, n'est-ce pas?"

J'aime la bulle que nous avons créée autour de nous. J'ai l'impression que c'est impénétrable parfois. Même si je me suis sentie concernée cet après-midi, quand il a appris qu'un de ses anciens marines avait été tué. Même s'il a toujours essayé de discuter, j'ai l'impression d'assister à une représentation. Son comportement a changé instantanément, la couleur a disparu de son visage et il a eu un regard lointain. Cela m'a fait peur, une dose rude de réalité qui s'est glissée dans nos vacances de rêve et nous étions impuissants à l'arrêter. Cela me fait penser que les démons qu'il combat attendent dans l'ombre pour essayer de l'engloutir à nouveau ... même s'il est parvenu si loin avec ses mots et ses actions ce dernier mois.

Je me débarrasse de la peur qui se pointe ici et là. Tout ce que je peux faire est de fredonner de contentement dans son cou comme il laisse traîner ses mains en bas de mon dos, alors que la foule crie autour de nous. Apparemment, nous avons choisi la croisière où se déroulait le repas de répétition d'un futur mariage.

Riley et Nalani ont réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour nous rejoindre. Riley est également éméché pendant que Nalani essaie de l'empêcher de la molester sur la piste de danse.

"NOUS ALLONS NOUS MAUI'ER DEMAIN!" Nos têtes se tournent alors que la foule hurle à l'annonce du type, qui je suppose, est le marié. Nous rions tous et levons nos verres. Eh bien, je lève mon verre… Edward continue à appuyer son érection dans mon ventre et àposer des baisers mouillés derrière mon oreille.

"Quand allons-nous accoster? ... J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, Clémentine ... Je n'ai pas été à l'intérieur de toi depuis près de vingt heures. C'est un record pour nous depuis que nous avons commencé cette sexcapade sur la Grande Île. "

Je tourne la tête et chuchote. "Retiens-toi un peu plus longtemps, capitaine, je m'occuperai de toi dans la chambre."

"Je vote pour nous retournions à l'hôtel au lieu de sortir pour aller danser," dit Nalani. "Celui-ci devient entreprenant." Elle couine de nouveau alors que le visage de Riley est pratiquement planté dans son décolleté. "Regardez-vous tous les trois ... qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec vous?"

Edward et moi rions aux pitreries de Riley alors que nous nous chatouillons et taquinons entre baisers et étreintes. Je pense que notre état d'ivresse nous fait agir comme des adolescents un peu abrutis pendant une fête non supervisée.

Une fois sur le quai, nous rassemblons nos affaires et essayons d'avoir assez de tenue pour remercier l'équipage. Edward enroule ses bras autour de moi et nous marchons négligemment vers la voiture comme si nous étions collés l'un à l'autre.

"Je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre une année entière avec toi en Corée et moi au Japon, Clémentine." Il essaie de chuchoter mais j'entends Nalani, notre conducteur désigné, soupirer " _waouh_ " derrière le volant. De toute évidence, son ivresse affecte son volume.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu suggères?" Je gémis dans son cou, essayant de frotter mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre alors que les doigts Edward passent sur mon mamelon, son souffle chaud m'envoyant planer.

"Peut-être devrions- _nous_ Maui'er avant de quitter l'île."

"Meeccc, tu… tu viens juste de… de…demander?" Riley est ivre. Apparemment il n'est pas endormi, même si sa tête est renversée sur l'appuie-tête depuis qu'il est dans la voiture.

"Hé, les yeux sur la route, Marine!" aboie Edward, ne réalisant même pas que Riley n'est pas celui qui conduit. Oh mon pauvre, garçon ivre.

Il ne se souviendra de rien demain matin mais je vais sûrement le lui rappeler!

J'embrasse son cou. "Chéri, c'était vraiment gentil ... et autant que je voudrais te Maui'er, peut-être que nous devrions être officiellement sortir un peu plus que quatre jours avant de franchir ce pas. "

Il souffle et claque de la langue. "Tu n'es pas drôle. Où est ton sens de l'aventure, hein?"

Je ricane. "Je suis pleine d'aventure. Je suis juste celle qui est un peu moins ivre que toi et qui a la tête plus claire. "

"Je vais dire à Bailyn que tu m'as dit non," me menace-t-il en me faisant haleter.

"Tu ne le feras pas, tu bluffes, Capitaine."

"Peut-être tu devrais me Mau'eri pour être ssuuure." Il bouge pour se coucher, son visage est maintenant enfoui dans mes cuisses. Ses paroles sortent lentement et complètement étouffées. Je suis certaine que je vais avoir un petit-ami endormi dans les prochaines secondes.

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. C'est drôle de voir combien ses cheveux ont poussé depuis le début de ce voyage. J'aime ça. C'est formidable de pouvoir les tirer de temps en temps quand il est ... eh bien, pas besoin de fantasmer sur quelque chose qui n'arrivera certainement pas ce soir, avec Monsieur Ivre déjà parti pour RonflementLand.

Nalani nous ramène à l'hôtel en toute sécurité. Nous faisons la paire, essayant de stabiliser nos hommes pendant que nous trébuchons à travers le hall et dans l'ascenseur.

"Merci pour cette super soirée, Bella. Ce week-end a été une escapade formidable."

Je lui souris. "Oh, c'était avec plaisir. J'ai aimé te mieux connaître. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'Edward se soucie de toi."

Elle tend la main et serre la mienne. "Nous l'aimons vraiment, aussi. Nous sommes vraiment reconnaissants qu'il t'ait, toi." Je tâtonne avec la clé carte mais nous réussissons à entrer dans la suite sans qu'Edward ou Riley glissent sur le sol. Heureusement, le mur les a bien retenus.

"Ok ... il est temps de mettre ces dindons au lit."

Nalani rit d'accord. "'Nuit!"

"Bonne nuit."

Une fois à l'intérieur de notre chambre, Edward s'écroule sur notre lit et je retire ses chaussures. Je n'ai pas l'énergie de laver mon visage, alors j'enlève juste ma robe et retire mon soutien-gorge, me blottissant à côté de mon homme.

 _Mon homme_. Son visage magnifique est l'image de la paix alors qu'un sommeil plus profond le réclame.

Je pense que j'ai été sur un nuage depuis qu'Edward m'a demandé d'épingler la fleur derrière mon oreille gauche, signifiant que nous étions dans une relation officielle. Au-delà du statut d'être un couple, je sens comme si c'est plutôt une façon de montrer le chemin qu'il a parcouru depuis que nous avons commencé ces vacances.

Je dois continuer à me rappeler que les choses vont probablement changer une fois que nous reviendrons à Oahu et encore plus une fois que nous serons dans deux pays différents. Je veux dire, je ne veux certainement pas être pessimiste mais je dois essayer d'avoir un pied dans la réalité. Je dois encore utiliser ma tête un peu tout en décidant avec mon cœur.

Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait et ce que je vais continuer à faire ... décider avec mon cœur. Parce que je préfère continuer à espérer pour le mieux que de me préparer pour le pire.

Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre. Et en ce moment, j'apprécie de vivre chaque moment avec le Capitaine Edward Masen, mon copain de voyage, mon petit-ami ... et peut-être, peut-être, _j'espère_ mon avenir.

…

Termes militaires

 **PX -** Magasin militaire situé sur une base qui a tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Vous le voulez, le PX l'a probablement. La taille de la base dictera la taille du PX et la sélection des marchandises.

* * *

 _ **On en apprend toujours plus sur Edward notamment**_

 _ **qu'il**_ _ **est bavard quand il est ivre, pensez-vous qu'il soit prêt?**_


	8. 17 - Derniers jours à Maui

_Tip of the Spear de Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy_

 **Chapitre 17**

Derniers jours à Maui

 _ **Edward**_

Trois jours étaient passés et ils avaient été plein d'incessantes taquineries à cause de ma demande en état d'ébriété ou comme ils finirent par l'appeler le lendemain matin la "Propoz-gate". Nous eûmes un dimanche tranquille et profitâmes d'une matinée de détente au complexe avant d'aller déjeuner en ville. Ensuite Riley et moi restâmes dans un bar à regarder du baseball pendant que les filles allèrent faire les boutiques. La plaisanterie de la demande ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ils devaient rentrer le dimanche soir alors ils ne manquèrent pas une chance de m'appeler ou de m'envoyer des textos avec des piques. Hier après-midi Emmett m'appela en riant, en disant que je ferai bien mieux de ne pas Mau'ing sans qu'ils soient près de moi. Je priai pour qu'il garde ça pour lui… ma mère et ma sœur allaient avoir une attaque si elles apprenaient ça de seconde main.

Je m'excusai tant et plus mais je me sentais toujours mal d'avoir dit ces choses à Bella… pas parce que le concept était excentrique mais parce que Bella méritait bien plus qu'une demande en mariage cliché, inarticulée et ivre. A sa façon habituelle elle m'avait seulement embrassé en secouant la tête de façon idiote et m'avait serré dans ses bras, acceptant mes excuses chaque fois que je les lui faisais.

Je mentirais si je ne reconnaissais pas que Bella était clairement ma femme dans mes rêves récents ou mes cauchemars. Et oui il y en avait eu quelques-uns de plus. Je l'avais vue à différentes étapes de ma vie, de notre vie. J'avais vu des images d'elle se dirigeant vers moi dans une robe blanche, ensuite avec le ventre rond, me saluant à la porte avec des bébés sur ses hanches et pour finir, ranger le drapeau américain bien plié pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

On dit que les mots d'un ivrogne sont ses pensées quand il est sobre. A la lumière du jour, non, je n'avais pas encore pensé à tout cela, me marier avec Bella. J'avais fait d'elle ma petite-amie il n'y avait qu'une seule semaine. Mais j'avais rêvé d'elle au mariage, enceinte et encore plus, alors je supposai que mon subconscient essayait de convaincre tout le reste de moi-même. Alors quand j'ai mis toutes voiles dehors dans le vent avec une bouche incontrôlable c'est devenu la propoz-gate.

Après trois jours à assumer cette mise en boite constante, hier soir, enfin je renonçais. Bella et moi avions fini par terre après une partie de chatouilles qui s'était transformée en bagarre, une bagarre très chaude. Nous étions tous les deux hors de contrôle et c'est un putain de miracle qu'aucun de nous n'ait été blessé. Je m'étais cogné la tête une fois mais celle de Bella s'était dangereusement approchée des pieds de la table de la salle à manger plus d'une fois.

* * *

J'avais dû me cogner la tête sur la table basse plus fort que je ne le pensais parce que j'étais encore en train de rêver… il fallait que ce soit ça. Ces sensations pourtant? Oh ouais un coup sur la tête ça valait bien le coup pour ressentir ça. _Hummmm…_ n'arrête pas.

Ce rêve – _Seigneur._ Ma queue est enveloppée dans la chair humide et chaude. Merde ma copine semble si bonne si réelle… je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'aie fait un rêve mouillé mais putain si je ne me réveille pas et ensuite, ne réveille pas Bella pour m'aider à m'occuper de tout ça, mon ventre et les draps vont être dans un état déplorable.

" _Hmmmmm_."

Les bruits, les odeurs et les contacts que j'expérimente commencent à m'inquiéter, ils semblent si réels. Je me force à ouvrir un œil, le soleil matinal m'aide à me réveiller, il passe entre les lames verticales des stores.

Je posai ma main sur côté de Bella pour la chercher mais je ne trouve qu'un oreiller chaud. A présent je suis vraiment réveillé mais je sens toujours mon orgasme se construire quand je me rends compte que ma petite-amie qui est absente à côté de moi est en fait sous le drap en train de faire courir paresseusement sa langue de haut en bas sur mon membre.

Putain. C'était pas du tout un rêve. C'était une façon de me réveiller.

"Bon… jour," parvins-je à coasser tout en enlevant le drap. Sa langue tourbillonne au bout avant qu'elle ne prenne ma bite endolorie plus profondément dans sa bouche. _Seigneur._

"Hummmmm," fait-elle en hochant la tête comme elle peut dans sa position. Ses yeux se concentrent sur les miens pendant que ses ongles grattent légèrement ma cuisse. Je laisse partir ma tête en arrière et passe mes mains sur son visage. Mes doigts filent dans ses cheveux épais et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser mes hanches pour aller plus loin. L'aspiration qu'elle crée me tire de plus en plus près mais je décide que je ne veux pas venir de cette façon pour le moment.

"Chérie," murmuré-je et elle lève les yeux, ses sourcils me questionnant. "J'ai besoin de toi."

Elle serre ses lèvres en tirant une dernière fois et sourit puis se met à genoux.

"Tu m'as."

Je tends les mains pour prendre les siennes et nous les levons à mi-chemin, son corps sensationnel totalement à ma disposition pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle se met à califourchon sur mes hanches, nous nous alignons et elle descend avec un frisson.

Bella monte et descend sur ma bite, ses yeux ne me quittant jamais alors que nous continuons à nous tenir par les mains. C'est intense et tellement sexy. Tout comme cette pensée me passe par la tête un soupçon de sourire trouve ses lèvres.

"Joyeux anniversaire," commence-t-elle à chanter dans un murmure rauque en roulant toujours des hanches. "Happy birthday to you… joyeux anniversaire," couine-t-elle alors que j'imprime le rythme,"… cher Edward. Joyeux anniversaire."

Quand elle a fini je m'assieds et passe mes bras autour d'elle, ma main droite sous ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle penche la tête et mes lèvres trouvent le pouls qui bat sous sa peau délicate et commence à le lécher et à le titiller.

"Ahhh," grogne-t-elle alors que je continue à pomper dans son centre humide. Rapidement je nous fais changer de position et la met sur le dos en continuant à plonger en elle alors que ma bouche la revendique. Nous nous embrassons et embrassons encore jusqu'à ce que je la sente se serrer autour de moi, miaulant en suçant ma langue, les yeux fermés.

"Ouiii Bella," je me relève sur mes avant-bras et regarde vers le bas pour voir où nous sommes joints. Comme elle redescend de son orgasme je ralentis et donne de longues et profondes poussées, je me penche en avant et lèche et embrasse sa clavicule. Bella continue à se serrer autour de moi et je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps, je me vide en elle en trois – ou peut-être quatre – courants chauds erratiques.

"Joyeux Anniversaire Captain'," murmure-t-elle en haletant dans mon oreille et fredonnant contre ma tempe.

"Merci chérie," marmonnai-je en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres gonflées. "Honnêtement je peux dire," _baiser…_ "que je n'ai _**jamais**_ eu un anniversaire" _baiser_ "Qui commence comme celui-là."… _baiser_.

Quand je la relâche pour respirer elle se contente de soupiree. "Alors comment veux-tu passer ce 20 juin, qui est aussi le 34e anniversaire de ton arrivée bénie dans ce monde?"

"Juste comme ça. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je t'ai toi… rien d'autre n'a d'importance."

Elle rigole. "Je pense que tu as trop trempé dans l'eau salée lors de notre plongée en apnée hier. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que nous sommes à Maui et notre frigo et notre garde-manger sont quasiment vides. Je suis sûre que tout ce qu'il reste c'est du vin et de la pâte à la guimauve."

"Ça ressemble vraiment à un repas pour moi!" Je fais un sourire éclatant. "Mais sérieusement restons tout simplement par là à nous détendre aujourd'hui. Et ce soir nous pourrons préparer notre voyage de demain par la route. Et une valise… parce qu'il ne nous reste que quelques jours avant que nous devions quitter cette île, la semaine prochaine."

"Des vacances dans nos vacances, encore?" Elle lève la tête de l'oreiller et m'embrasse doucement. "Tu es trop bon pour moi. Il va falloir que tu me fasses partir de cette île à coups de pieds et en criant. Comment la vie réelle peut-elle être comparée à tout ce que nous avons vu et fait pendant ces quatre dernières semaines?"

Je m'écarte un peu de son corps chaud et pose ma tête sur ma main. "Ce sera le début de nouvelles aventures, un nouveau chapitre pour nous." Je passe ma main sur sa joue. "Je ne peux pas attendre."

* * *

Bella et moi faisons beaucoup de recherches pour préparer notre voyage par la route. Sur le papier notre temps de conduite jusqu'à Hana dure seulement deux heures et demie. "La "route de Hana", cette excursion est bien connue, doit prendre toute une journée, sinon plus à cause de tous les endroits à explorer et à voir en chemin.

La plupart des sites web nous disent que conduire avec une voiture décapotable ou une jeep serait mieux pour profiter de la vue panoramique. Nous rions, souhaitant avoir amené la Mustang avec nous mais nous décidons que ce sera amusant de choisir la Jeep.

Ce à quoi je n'étais pas préparé c'est que l'on nous donne une voiture si odieusement flashy. C'est hideux.

"Crush? Est-ce que c'est vraiment un nom pour une couleur?" grommelai-je pendant que nous chargions nos affaires.

"S'il fallait que je devine je dirai que c'est peut-être donné d'après _Orange Crush_ , tu sais, le soda orange."

C'était comme si une lumière s'était allumée dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre Bella dans mes bras et de la faire tourner sur le parking alors qu'elle crie de ravissement. "TU es fameusement futée." Je serre mes lèvres et elle m'embrasse avec un petit rire. "La beauté, un cerveau et un cœur en or… comment ai-je fait pour avoir autant de chance?"

"Bon endroit, bon moment, je suppose! Réfléchis, si je ne t'avais pas assommé avec mon sac à dos nous n'aurions pas eu nos aventures sur ces îles et nous n'aurions jamais su que nous nous manquions."

Je la fais descendre jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol et elle serre ma chemise dans ses poings. "Ça me rend triste de penser que nous aurions pu manquer cette occasion d'être ensemble."

Je secoue la tête. "Je ne veux même pas y penser Clémentine. Juste l'idée de ne pas avoir eu la chance de passer ce temps avec toi me rend malade."

"N'y pensons plus alors," murmure-t-elle et elle m'embrasse à nouveau.

Seulement dix minutes après avoir quitté Paia Town, Bella se met complètement à l'aise. La tête hors de la jeep, les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord. Nous écoutons la radio par satellite et elle chante actuellement dans sa bouteille d'eau comme si elle allait passer à American Idol.

Plusieurs fois je remarque qu'elle bouge la tête vers le bas puis qu'elle la tourne ainsi que les épaules. C'est comme si elle chassait des mouches de son visage. Mais nous roulons vite et le courant fait qu'il ne peut pas y en avoir.

Dès qu'elle le fait à nouveau il faut que je lui demande. "Et qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Elle hausse les épaules et avec un triste sourire, "Je fais le signe de croix."

 _D'accooooord_. "Puis-je demander pourquoi?"

"Les animaux écrasés, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. On dirait qu'il y a une multitude de mangoustes et ils avaient une petite âme alors je leur donne une petite bénédiction finale pour leur voyage vers le ciel des mangoustes."

Je souris en entendant son explication essentiellement parce que plus rien ne surprend venant d'elle. Son cœur, son esprit, ses actions… ma voix intérieure tire grand plaisir de me rappeler que je suis fait pour elle.

"Je t'en prie, ne pense pas que je suis tarée."

Je me tourne vers elle en secouant la tête. "Pas possible."

Bella insiste pour que nous arrêtions à un stand de fruits frais en chemin et nous achetons un ananas, des papayes, des mangues et des fruits de la passion, j'insiste pour lui dire que nous n'avons pas besoin de fruits de la passion, qu'il y a assez de passion entre nous, et elle me répond en roulant des yeux et en me tapant dans le torse. La réplique ringarde de la journée est pour moi aujourd'hui.

Nous décidons de ne pas faire les premiers arrêts en chemin et d'aller directement vers l'Arboretum du Jardin d'Eden.

Pendant une heure nous nous promenons profitant du temps merveilleux et l'un de l'autre. Nous découvrons une forêt dense de bambous, une bananeraie, nous rendons visite à un manguier centenaire et le clou du spectacle c'est quand je lui fais découvrir la vue de Keopuka Rock.

"Regarde-toi, t'assurant que j'ai bien mes photos de _Jurassic Parc,"_ dit-elle avec un sourire et elle me pince les hanches.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et la rapproche de moi. "Je t'ai dit que je te ferai faire le tour complet des dinosaures, chérie."

Bien sûr nous finissons en nous arrêtant au stand à mi-chemin de Hana parce que Bella ne peut jamais se refuser une bonne gourmandise et la réputation de cet endroit et de son pain à la banane nous a précédés. Pas d'échantillon gratuit cette fois mais nous achetons un pain et Bella achète une tasse de glace pilée arc en ciel. Elle me fait manger cette douceur ce qui rend ma langue violette quand nous avons fini.

Nous nous arrêtons à deux endroits pour voir les chutes d'eau mais ça ne fait qu'aggraver mon cas parce que d'où nous sommes garés nous ne pouvons pas les voir.

"Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'emmener en bas pour que nous nagions sous ces chutes," murmurai-je en embrassant la douce peau là où son cou rencontre son épaule.

"Tu veux me faire descendre pour que nous puissions nager ensemble?"

Je lui souris, quelle diablesse.

"Je peux penser à plusieurs autres choses que nous pourrions faire en nous cachant derrière ces chutes d'eau," ronronne-t-elle, passant ses doigts de mon cou à la racine de mes cheveux.

"Et bien maintenant tu comprends ma frustration."

Elle commence à me tirer vers la voiture. "Alors peut-être que ça ne peut pas être aujourd'hui… que dirais-tu si nous disions simplement… un jour?"

"Un jour… est une bonne idée. Je m'en réjouis."

Elle hoche la tête et sourit. "Moi aussi Captain'

Après un voyage de six heures après tous nos arrêts, pauses gourmandes et séances photos nous arrivons au Travaasa Resort à Hana à 16 heures.

Je ne savais pas que j'avais touché le jackpot en réservant un chalet de mer. Même s'il ressemble à un ranch rustique en bois avec un toit en tôle verte qui est incroyablement décevant, à l'intérieur nous trouvons des plafonds voûtés avec des poutres apparentes, une petite cuisine à côté d'un salon ouvert avec un grand lit derrière. Le salon mène sur une grande terrasse qui nous donne une vue parfaite sur l'océan avec une piscine dans le sol juste devant notre porte. Sans parler de la baignoire encastrée au niveau du sol dans la salle de bain et le bain à remous sur la terrasse.

Je l'ai déjà dit, le jackpot quoi!

* * *

Vendredi nous nous réveillons rafraichis et impatients de commencer notre journée. Bella est ravie d'avoir réservé une esthéticienne et un massage. D'un autre côté je renonce à la détente et à la place je suis prêt à passer du temps à l'océan pour un cours de Hoe he'e nalu, plus connu sous le nom de paddle.

Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé une ou deux fois, alors je veux recommencer ce matin.

Bella sort de la salle de bain avec ses cheveux attachés en un chignon mal fait, elle porte ses lunettes, pas de maquillage du tout et un short en jeans et mon vieux t-shirt USMC élimé. Et elle n'est rien de plus sinon parfaite. Dans une robe elle est bien, je peux l'avoir nue mais même dans les vêtements les plus confortables… pour moi elle est toujours étonnante. Et je tombe encore un petit peu plus.

"Fais attention à ne pas te faire mal là-bas. J'ai de grands projets pour nous ce soir, monsieur," dit-elle en se baissant pour m'embrasser alors que je termine mon entrainement. Vacances ou pas j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester au top de mon entrainement. Ça serait très douloureux en rentrant au travail si je ne le faisais pas.

"Et ne les laisse pas trop jouer avec ton visage. Je suis très attaché à lui." Ma réponse ridicule la fait rire puis je me lève et m'apprête à sortir.

"D'accord." Elle me fait un dernier baiser et me tape sur les fesses avant que je me tourne et descende.

Je profite de mon moment dans l'eau avec la demi-douzaine de personne qui m'a rejoint, le temps est clément, un peu couvert mais encore très chaud. La température de l'océan est parfaitement fraiche et rafraichissante. Mon équilibre est correct et j'attrape quelques bonnes vagues…

Quand je rentre j'entends couler la douche et je me rends compte que Bella a dû me battre après ses rendez-vous au spa. Ma peau est collante et sale et je suis sûr que j'ai un demi kilo de sable dans mon short, alors je décide de la rejoindre.

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

"Reposée et détendue?" J'entends son timbre sexy avant de le voir mais c'est parce que j'ai le visage plein de mousse et je choisis de les garder fermés pour ne pas me brûler les yeux.

"Très. Je suis juste en train d'enlever l'excédent d'huile sur mes cheveux. Et toi comment c'était?" Mes cheveux font un bruit quand je passe mes doigts dedans, veillant à ce que l'après-shampoing enrobe chaque cheveu.

"C'était super. J'ai rencontré des gens sympathiques qui ont dit qu'ils nous verraient au dîner plus tard dans la maison principale."

La vitre coulissante s'ouvre et puis se ferme et je sens les doigts d'Edward sur ma taille.

"Hey!"

Des frissons me parcourent alors que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec mon épaule. "Hey toi!" J'essuie l'eau de mes yeux et me tourne dans ses bras, serrant mes doigts derrière son cou.

Nous nous tournons et maintenant il est directement sous le jet et l'eau salée commence à courir le long de son corps tonique.

"Besoin d'aide par ici?" proposé-je en me tournant pour attraper l'éponge sur l'étagère derrière moi et ensuite je la mouille et mets du gel douche.

Au moment où j'ai fini Edward a déjà frotté sa tête avec le shampoing et il finit de se rincer. Une douche typique du Corps des Marines, deux minutes suffisent. Dans notre cas cependant je pense qu'il veut être propre aussi vite que possible ainsi nous pourrons nous salir ensemble…

Je commence à faire mousser et bouge lentement mes mains sur ses épaules et sur ses biceps fermes jusqu'à ses mains et ses longs doigts puis du V de ses hanches à sa cage thoracique. Mes yeux suivent les traces de ses mains et une fois que mes doigts savonneux ont atteint ses plaques et les poils de son torse, je plante mon regard dans le sien. Il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse intensément. Nos langues se battent et virevoltent autour de l'autre et l'éponge m'échappe.

Nos corps mouillés sont pressés l'un contre l'autre alors que nous nous nous massons avec de douces caresses et des touchers délicats. Un moment après que nous nous soyons séparés de notre baiser intense, Edward me fait tourner et m'appuie contre la paroi de la douche et se met à genoux. Sans avertissement il saisit ma jambe gauche et la jette sur son épaule, taquine et torture ma chatte jusqu'à' ce que mes muscles se figent, je tremble, palpite et supplie la miséricorde céleste. Il ne m'en accorde aucune… et je vois des étoiles jusqu'à ce que je redescende du septième ciel dans les bras accueillants de mon merveilleux petit-ami.

* * *

"Il est incroyable, maman. Nous passons du bon temps ensemble."

 _"Oooh, chérie, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, tu le mérites, je me souviens combien il était si gentil et si doux après la mort de Mike. S'il n'est même un dixième aussi merveilleux pour toi en ce moment et bien je sais que tu dois être sur un petit nuage."_

"Je suis, il est juste si doux et sexy et réfléchi... Je suis juste terrifiée de ce qu'il va se passer quand nous aurons à nous dire au revoir…." Ma voix bégaie tandis que mes émotions remontent à la surface.

Ma mère soupire de façon audible. _"Eh bien, tu feras juste ce que tu peux, Bella. Si vous êtes censés être ensemble, tu survivras peu importe ce que l'avenir vous réserve."_

Je hoche la tête bien qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir. "C'est ce que continue à dire ma tête ... J'ai juste besoin que mon cœur le croie cent pour cent du temps aussi."

 _"On dirait que tu gardes l'œil sur la porte, Bella. Ce n'est pas toi. Qu'est-il arrivé à jeter la prudence par la fenêtre?"_

"Crois-moi, la prudence est jetée par la fenêtre depuis un moment, maman. Je... je fais du mieux que je peux sur la base de ce que je sais maintenant. En passant plus de temps avec lui, j'espère que mes nerfs se calmeront."

Elle reste silencieuse avant de revenir. _"D'accord chérie, voici ce que j'aie à dire à ce sujet. Tu ne peux pas espérer tout avoir si tu ne donnes pas tout. Personne ne sait lire sans les pensées. Tu dois être honnête dans tous les sens si tu espères avoir le même traitement en retour. "_

Je considère ses mots et je sais qu'elle a raison.

"Merci, maman, je dois me dépêcher, nous allons dîner."

 _"Ok, mon amour, je vais dire à papa que tu as appelé, prends soin de toi et fais-toi plaisir... et sois ouverte à tout, Isabella."_

"Je t'aime."

Je termine mon appel et récupère mon sac sur le lit. En entrant dans le séjour, je vois qu'Edward est en train de discuter avec Bailyn.

 _"Mais où EST-elle?"_

"Je pense qu'elle est au téléphone, Bay."

 _"Avec la bête?"_ demande Bailyn, chuchotant de crainte.

Edward rit tout haut. "Non, pas la Bête. Je pense qu'elle parle à sa maman et son papa."

Je me dirige vers la chaise rembourrée où il est assis et me penche sur son épaule, en vue sur son téléphone.

 _"BELLE!"_

"Salut, Bailyn!" Je salue avec un sourire.

 _"Oncle Edward a dit que tu étais occupée_."

"J'étais au téléphone avec ma mère mais maintenant je veux te parler! Comment est le centre aéré?"

 _"C'est bien, je ne suis plus têtard, je suis poisson!"_

Je tourne la tête vers Edward en cherchant un éclaircissement et nous entendons Lauren crier dans le fond. _"Elle parle de natation! Elle s'est qualifiée pour la classe plus avancée."_

"Oh waouh, Bailyn, c'est formidable! Tu dois être une super nageuse!"

 _"Oui, et j'ai un maillot vert avec des fleurs et des volants jaunes!"_

Je souris à la fille adorable devant moi. "Ce maillot doit être beau, je voudrai en avoir un avec des volants."

"J'aimerai en avoir un avec des volants, aussi!" ajoute Edward, nous faisant éclater de rire Bailyn et moi.

"Oncle Edward, les garçons n'ont pas de volants sur leurs maillots!"

"Ce n'est pas juste, je vais demander à mamie de coudre des volants sur mon maillot quand je rentrerai…"

Nous rions tous encore avant que Bailyn ne reprenne la conversation.

"Quand rentres-tu à la maison?"

"Je reviendrai en août. Dans environ cinq semaines."

Logique. Je sais qu'avant le changement permanent de base, ils donnent beaucoup de congé pour mettre vos affaires locales en ordre. C'est essentiellement ce que le mail de DODEA disait, aussi. Je ne devais revenir que le 26 août en Caroline du Nord mais maintenant je dois faire mon rapport à Osan au plus tard le 15 août. Je dois trouver un logement, m'installer, trouver une voiture, etc. Je suis secouée de mes pensées sur les calendriers de travail et tout ce que cela implique quand j'entends Bailyn crier au revoir.

"Oh, bye Bailyn, à bientôt!"

Elle salue d'un doux sourire. _"Okay au revoir!"_

J'embrasse Edward sur la joue après qu'il termine son appel. "Prêt pour le dîner?

* * *

"Mmmmm, c'est incroyablement paisible."

"Certainement," répond Edward en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'assoyant sur ses genoux entourés par le grondement des bulles du bain à remous.

Il est couché sur le siège intégré et je me penche en arrière, ma tête sur son épaule, regardant la plage. Ma main droite frotte des cercles paresseux sur son genou et nos mains gauches sont entrelacées. Il enfile ses doigts dans les miens, chatouillant ma paume puis les plongeant sous la surface et en ramassant les bulles blanches, mousseuses. C'est ludique mais incroyablement intime en même temps.

C'est une autre nuit parfaite à Hawaï. Le ciel nocturne d'encre est poivré d'étoiles, la température a légèrement chuté, du coup l'eau chaude est parfaite. Nous n'avons pas pris la peine d'enfiler des maillots de bain pour des raisons évidentes. Nous avons l'appartement du bout, face à l'océan, nos lampes de patio sont éteintes et il est plus de minuit. La musique joue assez fort pour l'entendre par-dessus le bruit des bulles.

Je me sens un peu mélancolique sachant que ce sont nos trois derniers jours sur Maui. Le départ de notre escapade d'Hana est pour demain. Alors nous aurons un jour et demi de nouveau à Kaanapali et Oahu le mardi.

"Je pensais…"

"J'ai pensé que je sentais quelque chose de brûlant," je le taquine, alors qu'il me mord l'épaule et me pince. Je ne peux m'en empêcher… parfois il tend juste la perche pour que je le taquine.

"Comme je le disais," il recommence, et je me tords pour l'embrasser sur son cou "As-tu eu des nouvelles du DODEA et de quand tu dois te présenter pour ton nouvel emploi?"

J'acquiesce. "Oui, je voulais te le dire plus tôt. Ils ont envoyé un autre mail disant que je devais être en Corée du Sud au plus tard le 15 août."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon superviseur m'a contacté pendant que tu t'habillais encore. Le TMO va m'aider à déménager et j'ai besoin de rendre compte à mon nouveau commandement d'ici le 30 août. Max devra être mis en quarantaine pour le déménagement."

"Max?"

"Oh, c'est vrai... tu n'as jamais eu la chance de rencontrer mon chien. Nalani et Kalia ont pris soin de lui pendant mon déploiement, il est avec eux maintenant, aussi. Le jour où nous nous sommes arrêtés pour nous préparer pour le zoo, il était chez le toiletteur. Il a quatre ans, c'est un labrador chocolat, super amical. Il pèse trente-cinq kilos mais il agit comme un petit chien. Il est hilarant."

"Aww, j'aime des chiens. Je ne peux pas attendre pour le rencontrer! Es-tu sûr qu'il sera cool que je sois avec toi quand nous reviendrons sur Oahu?"

"Psshhhh, oh oui, il sera ravi d'avoir de la compagnie."

Je souris et me replonge dans le creux de son cou. "Alors, c'est ce à quoi tu pensais?"

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge. "En fait non." Je sens sa poitrine se lever et tomber. J'ai l'impression que ce sera quelque chose d'important.

"A propos de nos dates de voyage... je me demandais..."

Je tourne sur ses genoux, chevauchant ses jambes pour que nous soyons face à face. Il pousse les extrémités mouillées de mes cheveux derrière mes épaules.

"Dis-moi," interromps-je doucement, essayant de soulager ses nerfs.

"Que penserais-tu de venir en Californie avec moi? Je veux dire avant que tu doives rentrer en Caroline du Nord pour tout emballer. Même si c'est juste pour un jour ou deux... rencontrer les autres dames de ma vie," offre-t-il avec son sourire en coin." Elles voudraient faire ta connaissance en personne et rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que d'avoir toutes les filles que j'aime dans la même pièce."

Mon cœur bat fort à la pensée de pouvoir embrasser cette petite fille. Elle est si mignonne et sa mère et sa sœur ont été agréables chaque fois que nous avons parlé. Rencontrer la famille, un autre saut monumental pour lui. Comment puis-je dire non?

"Grand pas," dis-je doucement, plutôt que de couiner à cette perspective.

Il acquiesce, presque solennellement. "Ouais."

Je pense que je lui fais peur, ce qui n'est pas juste.

Mon sourire prend le dessus et je me penche pour l'embrasser. "J'aimerais rencontrer ta famille, Edward. Le fait que tu aies même demandé m'étourdit."

Le soulagement le consume. Ses épaules perdent leur tension, son visage se détend avec un sourire instantané et il resserre sa prise autour de ma taille. "Vraiment? Tu viendras?"

Je hoche la tête avec vivacité alors qu'il m'attire pour un câlin. Sa peau chaude et humide contre la mienne est si apaisante. Après un long baiser, je m'éloigne encore une fois pour retrouver ses yeux.

"Viens là," dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement tandis que sa peau me chatouille le visage. "Je ne peux pas attendre de t'amener à la maison… en Californie."

Nous sommes assis tranquillement, perdus dans nos pensées mais enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore un bon moment.

J'ai de merveilleux souvenirs de ma vie avec mes parents aimants. J'ai trouvé et gardé de superbes amis au cours des années. Même Alice signifie beaucoup pour moi, bien qu'actuellement je veuille lui taper dessus. Cela ne change rien au fait qu'elle sera toujours l'une de mes amies. Jasper est et a toujours été un gentil et bien qu'il ait gardé le silence le mois dernier, je ne le tiens pas responsable des commentaires dingues de sa femme. Il a toujours été le calme quand les tempêtes faisaient rage. Toujours un bon équilibre pour Alice. Mike était pareil, il tempérait son impétuosité avec sa tête froide. J'espère que Mike est fier de moi. J'espère qu'il sait que je l'aimerai toujours et que je chérirai les doux moments que nous avons partagés pendant ces quelques années ensemble.

Et puis il y a Edward. Après un mois avec lui vingt-quatre heures par jour, il est difficile d'imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Je suis tellement reconnaissante que nous ayons les cinq prochaines semaines ensemble. Imaginer une année sans nous voir semble pratiquement impossible à ce stade. Je prie que les prochaines semaines nous apportent la clarté et me donnent la perspicacité que j'espère.

Serait-il vraiment le bon?

Il y a trois ans, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le pire moment de ma vie et ma vie a été changée à jamais. Serait-il possible que nous soyons destinés à être réunis à nouveau? Et cette fois-ci, changer notre avenir pour toujours et pour un avenir commun?

Seul le temps le dira, comme ma mère a dit.

"Tu es terriblement tranquille." Sa voix rauque brise le silence. "A quoi penses-tu?"

Je suis sur le point de répondre, quand Snow Patrol _'Chasing Cars_ ' filtre à travers le système stéréo. Comme c'est approprié à ce moment.

Je déglutis et je choisis d'être honnête. "Nous... je pense à nous. Ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous avons vu... tout."

"Moi aussi."

"Penses-tu que la vraie vie peut être à la hauteur des attentes que nos vacances ont surpassé de tout point de vue?" demandé-je, craignant la réponse.

Il me regarde pensivement avant de répondre. "Je pense - non, je sais - que je suis excité par les projets que nous avons faits. Nous avons ma cérémonie de promotion et plus à venir. "Il passe ses mains sur mes côtés et les repose sur mes cuisses, ses doigts dansent doucement. "Il y a toujours une grande fête du 4 juillet sur la base. Je vais être occupé pendant la journée, nous aurons nos nuits et les week-ends ensemble. Nous pouvons faire plus d'exploration sur Oahu pendant ces temps libres. Ensuite, nous irons en Californie." Il interrompt son discours pour un baiser rapide." Alors oui, je pense que nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ce sera génial."

"J'ai peur, Edward." Plus d'honnêteté sort de ma bouche.

Il hoche la tête. "Je sais, j'ai peur aussi." Il me tire près, saisissant ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes. Il appuie son front contre le mien quand notre baiser finit. "Mais si nous sommes ensemble, nous allons traverser tout cela ... mieux que si nous le faisions seuls, non?"

Je me mords la lèvre en sentant mes émotions bouillonner à la surface. "Merci."

Ses yeux d'émeraude se rétrécissent en question. "Pour quoi?"

"Pour me donner le meilleur moment de ma vie," murmuré-je, d'une voix étouffée.

Il passe sa main sur mon visage et je pose ma joue dans sa paume alors qu'une larme s'échappe de mon œil.

 _Those three words_

Ces trois mots

 _Are said too much_

Sont dits trop souvent

 _They're not enough_

Ils ne suffisent pas

 _If I lay here_

Si je m'allongeais ici

 _If I just lay here_

Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?_

T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?

Edward frotte son pouce sur mes lèvres puis sur ma joue pour balayer la larme. Son autre bras me serre fortement contre sa poitrine et nous nous retrouvons dans un baiser sensuel.

Je balance mon corps par-dessus le sien tandis que sa bouche traîne sur mon cou. Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses bras musclés et je masse et je soupire, absorbant non seulement le plaisir mais l'honnêteté de son étreinte réconfortante. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que nos baisers deviennent plus passionnés et je sens son érection se dresser entre nos estomacs.

Je me soulève sur mes genoux alors qu'Edward s'appuie sur une de ses mains et glisse ses doigts le long de ma peau lisse. Il trouve mon clito, frotte et taquine un peu me faisant gémir. Quand nous ne pouvons plus attendre davantage, il appuie son bout contre mon ouverture et je descends avec un soupir.

Je me déplace lentement, tout en haut au point où il est pratiquement hors de moi et puis redescends à nouveau. On s'embrasse - on n'arrête pas de s'embrasser. Ses mains fortes ne quittent jamais mon dos, et seulement de temps en temps plongent vers le bas pour saisir mes fesses. Nos langues entrent et sortent de la bouche de l'autre au milieu de nos gémissements et grognements satisfaits.

Quand je sens mon ventre se serrer, j'accélère un peu. Edward trouve mes mains et les tient dans la sienne, les traînant à travers sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur son cœur. Son action symbolique me coupe le souffle et un cri de bonheur mélangé à la passion éclate de l'intérieur.

Et en ce moment, je sais. Ce n'est plus une question. Bien que nous n'ayons pas encore dit les mots, je sais absolument, sans aucun doute, que nous faisons l'amour.

...

PCS - changement permanent de base.

DODEA – Département d'éducation du ministère de la défense - une agence civile qui gère toutes les écoles pour enfants et adolescents des membres militaires aux États-Unis et aussi à l'étranger aux bases militaires américaines dans le monde entier.

Osan- Osan Air Base à Pyeongtaek, Corée du Sud. Où Bella a été affectée comme instructrice primaire pour l'année scolaire à venir.

TMO - Bureau de gestion des déménagements. Bureau qui coordonne le passage d'un Marine à une nouvelle base. Pour les déplacements à l'étranger, ils empaquètent la maison en trois catégories : stockage à long terme, articles ménagers et expédition express.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_


	9. 18 - La fin des vacances

Tip of the spear

 **Chapitre 18**

La fin des vacances

 _ **Bella**_

"Ahhh. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aujourd'hui soit mon dernier jour officiel de congé, ÇA CRAINT!"

Je ris alors que Max me poursuit dans le jardin. Je fais couiner son jouet préféré, un alligator, en le lançant à Edward qui est allongé sur l'un des fauteuils de la terrasse, torse nu, en sueur et sexy comme l'enfer. Je transpire aussi mais à cause de l'exercice et de la bave de mon copain le chien. Tout va bien cependant. Ce chien est super doux et Edward avait raison, Max m'a bien accueillie quand nous sommes rentrés de Maui mardi soir.

"C'est seulement vendredi, Captain'! Tu as encore cinq jours de congé devant toi!"

Edward grogne, pas du tout impressionné par ma logique. Son lancer suivant est court et Max le rattrape avant moi. Ça me va très bien, je suis prête pour une pause. Je soulève mon débardeur et m'en sers pour m'essuyer le front tout en allant vers la terrasse. Alors que je monte Edward tapote ses genoux, m'invitant à m'y asseoir.

"Je suis toute collante." Je parais pathétique, quelquefois la vérité fait mal. Il rigole mais ouvre ses bras pendant que je tombe sur ses genoux. Max semble parfaitement content d'avoir fini de jouer aussi, il fait le tour de notre fauteuil, agitant la queue puis va boire dans son bol plusieurs fois avant de s'écrouler sur la terrasse avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu veux sortir pour dîner ce soir?" demande Edward, en enlevant mes cheveux de mon épaule et se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

Je hoche la tête, en buvant mon eau. "Ça me parait bien." Je lui offre ma bouteille et il la finit. "Nous devrions appeler Riley aussi. Voir si Nalani et lui sont disponibles."

"Peut-être qu'ils pourront venir avec Kalia comme ça nous pourrions la rencontrer."

Ma bouche s'ouvre laissant sortir un halètement excité. "'Oh j'aimerai ça! Appelle-les, appelle-les maintenant!" Je commence à rebondir sur ses genoux comme une enfant.

"Clémentine, attention à tes mouvements," murmure-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. "Sauf, bien sûr si tu veux faire un peep-show sur la terrasse…"

Je souris alors qu'il attrape son téléphone pour appeler Riley. Ensuite je décide de tirer sur ses plaques d'identification jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse les sourcils. Je chuchote, "Je veux un baiser."

Et ensuite il me fait fondre avec son sourire à un million de dollars et plisse les lèvres.

"Ri!"

Je lui fais un rapide baiser et saute de ses genoux lui disant que je vais prendre une douche.

* * *

Une heure plus tard nous rentrons chez Haleiwa Joe dans les Haiku Gardens. Je vois Nalani dans la foule près du bar qui nous fait signe.

"Fous le camp d'ici !" J'entends crier joyeusement Edward derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir à qui ou à quoi il s'adresse, à quel sujet il crie et je vois qu'il a un énorme sourire sur le visage. Un moment plus tard, la foule s'ouvre et un énorme gars avec la coupe des Marines tend sa main et ensuite serre mon petit-ami comme s'il voulait l'essorer.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Enfer qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" rit Edward en embrassant la femme blonde qui a l'air d'être la petite-amie de l'ours – oublie ça – sa femme. Je vois qu'ils portent tous les deux la même bague à leur main gauche.

"Bien, nous ne pouvions pas rater la promotion du bébé, pas vrai?" ricane l'ours et sa femme tourne son attention vers moi comme si elle allait éclater de joie.

"Bella?"

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire timide alors qu'Edward passe son gros bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse sur la joue.

"Chérie voilà Rosalie et ça…" Il pose sa main à plat sur le torse de l'Ours, " c'est son mari, mon frère d'une autre mère, Emmett."

"Ahhh, Mme Masen c'est ça? Est-ce que vous serez mariés avant que tu partes," plaisante Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras amicalement. Nous sommes en mode étreinte et j'aime ça.

Nous rions tous et Edward passe son bras autour du cou d'Emmett et essaie de lui faire une clé. Bien sûr c'est inutile parce qu'Emmett est plus grand et plus lourd qu'Edward.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais," grommelle Edward. "Toujours en train de blaguer. Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ici?"

"Je t'en prie, je leur ai dit de rappliquer pour ta promotion," intervient Riley, faisant circuler la commande de bière qu'il vient de passer au bar.

"Nous avons pensé que ça nous ferait des vacances. Trainer par ici un moment, peut-être aller visiter une autre île ou deux et puis partir pour l'Australie le 20. Il faut qu'on soit à Oki le premier," ajoute Emmett avant d'engloutir sa bière.

"Waouh vous partez à Okinawa aussi," demandé-je et ils hochent la tête tous les quatre en même temps.

Riley lève son poing. "Ce sera la première fois depuis nos débuts que nous serons aussi près tous les trois."

"Oui sauf Emmett et moi qui travaillons pendant que toi tu te prélasses…"

"Va te faire foutre, je mérite ces jours pépère après toutes ces années."

"Attends Riley tu vas à Okinawa aussi? Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant? "Je me tourne vers Edward qui hausse les épaules. Typiquement masculin, n'avoir jamais besoin de partager des détails essentiels… bon ce que les filles considèrent comme essentiel du moins.

Le sourire de Nalani semble s'étirer et immédiatement je sais pourquoi. Eux aussi vont devoir faire cette relation longue distance. Et la distance entre Hawaii et le Japon est quelque chose de bien pire que mes deux heures de vol depuis la Corée. Dieu que la vie militaire craint quelquefois.

"Seigneur, Fête à Okinawa," soupiré-je, me sentant exclue.

Nalani bougonne son accord. "Ça ira?"

"Viens là chérie," la calme Riley, passant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie alors qu'elle pose sa tête contre son cou. Il embrasse ses cheveux tendrement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons gérer ça!"

Je souris, réchauffée par le réconfort qu'il lui montre. Je le vois aussi faire un clin d'œil vers Edward et Emmett qui sourient et haussent leurs sourcils de façon suggestive.

 _Hmmm._ Il semblerait que ces gars sachent des choses que j'ignore.

"Tu vois chérie? Tu devrais oublier la Corée et venir avec moi au Japon!" plaisante Edward son nez contre le mien.

"Ne me tente pas Captain'," murmuré-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

La soirée avance et nous passons un moment fabuleux. Rose est très gentille mais calme et réservée, l'opposé complet de son mari qui est grégaire et absolument hystérique. Je suis très excitée d'écouter les histoires qu'Emmett et Edward ont à partager concernant Baylin. Visiblement Baylin est avec Emmett comme elle l'est avec Edward. Ils se parlent plusieurs fois par semaine, aussi.

Riley, Emmett et Edward parlent boutique de temps en temps. Echangeant des histoires horribles d'officiers sous les ordres desquels ils travaillent et discutant de savoir qui dirige à Okinawa et si les choses se passent mieux avec le Général actuel. Rose et moi avons un point commun, nous enseignons dans les mêmes classes. Sa nouvelle affectation sera au Camp Foster à la Kubasaki High School, ce qui se trouve aussi l'endroit où Emmett a été affecté. Apparemment c'est juste à dix minutes de route du Camp Kinser où sera Edward. Et ensuite il explique qu'il y a quatorze bases différentes sur la petite île. J'apprends quelque chose de nouveau tous les jours!

Alors qu'à la fin de la soirée nous allons vers nos voitures, Emmett me tire à part.

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que nous ayons taquiné Ed à propos du mariage hawaiien?"

"Oh non," ris-je. "Je le taquine constamment aussi."

Il sourit ses fossettes sont si grandes qu'on pourrait patauger dedans. "Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Et je pense pouvoir parler pour l'ensemble de notre groupe quand je dis que nous espérons que tu restes dans les parages parce que nous savons tous que la raison de son sourire c'est toi."

Peu importe combien de fois on me le dit, ça remplit toujours mon cœur. Et tout ce qu'ils disent que je fais pour lui il le fait pour moi aussi.

"Eh bien je l'espère aussi," dis-je en attrapant le regard d'Edward. Même de savoir qu'il est à moi n'arrête pas ces ailes de pygargue à tête blanche de se déployer.

* * *

Après le déjeuner barbecue du 4 juillet chez Riley avec toute la bande, nous allons à la fête de la Baie. Edward me dit que c'est un événement annuel que le Corps des Marines accueille sur la base. Fête foraine, nourriture à volonté, expositions d'artiste locaux et bandes de musiciens qui jouent là pendant les trois jours de fête.

Nalani doit travailler quelques heures chaque jour pour les expositions de Luau, donc Edward et moi avons été heureux de nous porter volontaires pour rester avec Riley et l'aider à divertir Kalia. Bien sûr Emmett et Rosalie sont avec nous aussi, ce qui permet à la petite de 10 ans d'être au paradis des grands frères et sœurs.

Kalia pourrait être le sosie de Nalani avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses fossettes adorables et la même personnalité vive. Elle est adorable. Tout imbécile peut voir comment Riley est avec cette petite fille qui l'idolâtre dans tous les sens du terme. _"Riley ici, Riley par là,"_ c'est juste trop mignon. Sans mentionner le fait qu'Edward en profite aussi.

Nous passons l'après-midi à manger des beignets de carnaval, à faire de la grande roue et autres attractions. Nous dansons pendant que Nalani est sur scène et Kalia et moi prenons des photos ensemble dans une de ces cabines de photos instantanées. Je suis constamment en train d'essuyer les traces de sucre en poudre, de barbe à papa ou de ketchup du visage de Kalia avec des serviettes mouillées. Elle passe un super bon moment… et nous aussi.

Le feu d'artifice est le point culminant des festivités du soir. Couchés sur une couverture et dans les bras d'Edward en train de regarder les explosions spectaculaires est une expérience inoubliable. S'embrasser sous le feu d'artifice peut être excitant mais je chéris chaque minute que je peux avoir. Ce seront de très bons souvenirs.

J'entends quelqu'un crier derrière moi et je me tourne pour voir Nalani et Kalia s'empiler sur le dos de Riley qui rit en les étreignant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas?" demandé-je à Edward.

"Si je ne me trompe pas…" il fait une pause pour poser un baiser entre mes omoplates, "Riley vient de faire sa demande à Nalani et vu sa réaction je vais m'avancer et dire qu'elle a accepté."

Je les regarde tous s'asseoir, rire et pleurer et je ne peux pas attendre pour aller les rejoindre sur leur couverture pour les féliciter.

"Félicitations!" Je passe mes bras autour des épaules de Nalani et la pauvre tremble dans mes bras.

"Je jure que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…" Elle rit à travers ses larmes. "Ce qu'il m'a dit était si beau mais ce qu'il a dit à propos de Kalia c'était…"

Elle laisse la phrase en suspension en secouant la tête et continue à s'essuyer les yeux, les larmes de joie ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Je la serre de nouveau dans mes bras. Et on dirait que j'ai vraiment trouvé une véritable amie.

Quand Rose et Emmett viennent pour la féliciter je me tourne vers Riley.

"Bien joué Major Biers." Je le prends dans mes bras et il me tapote le dos.

"Merci," dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. "Elle est mon monde… elles le sont toutes les deux. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour qu'elle soit à moi officiellement."

Maintenant je ris et je pleure. J'aime voir ce grand Marines laisser tomber son armure et devenir totalement guimauve pour tout ce qui compte réellement.

Après toutes les étreintes et l'examen du brillant diamant princesse solitaire de Nalani, la meilleure amie de Kalia nous trouve. Elle l'invite pour une soirée pyjama et nous décidons de prendre un dernier verre au O-Club*.

Nous trinquons au couple nouvellement fiancé avec du champagne et écoutons avec une attention soutenue les paroles de Riley à ses 'deux filles' comme il les appelle. Il a également donné un bracelet délicat en or à Kalia sur lequel est inscrit : _Ohana toujours / Kalia, Nalani et Riley_

Nous profitons d'une autre tournée et ensuite l'urgence de danser nous prend. La piste est bondée mais nous trouvons un petit coin où nous pouvons oublier le reste du monde. Edward me serre contre lui et glisse ses mains sur mes côtés, serrant mes hanches avant de poser ses mains sur mes fesses. Nos deux corps sont pratiquement collés ensemble. La charge entre nous est électrisante. De temps en temps Edward fredonne les paroles de la chanson qui passe par les haut-parleurs du club :

 **And I might take you home with me if I could tonight**

 _Et je pourrais te ramener avec moi à la maison ce soir si je pouvais_

 **And baby, I'mma make you feel so good tonight…**

 _Et baby je te ferais te sentir bien ce soir_

Mes mains descendent sur ses avant-bras et sur son torse. Je sens la contraction de ses muscles sous sa chemise. Ses cuisses solides comme du roc sont fermement plantées entre mes jambes et quand il pousse contre mon entrejambe, me taquinant avec le frottement, mes paupières se ferment. Que ne ferai-je pas pour être dans une chambre maintenant?

Il me fait tourner dans ses bras, ses doigts écartés autour de ma taille me tirant tout contre lui, son souffle torride embaume mon cou et je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Je me souviens de scènes très similaires plusieurs semaines auparavant dans un club à Honolulu quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et avons partagé une danse, ça avait affolé mon cœur et il ne bat que plus vite pour lui maintenant.

Mon bras passe derrière sa tête et mes doigts grattent doucement la racine de ses cheveux, nous nous balançons et il frotte son érection évidente dans mon dos. Je suis presque sûre que nous ressemblons à une couverture de _Dirty Dancing_. Je me souviens d'avoir vu ce film quand j'étais jeune et que je gardais des enfants pour nos voisins un soir. C'était la première fois que j'avais ressenti le désir… sérieusement dans mon ventre, voulant être à la place de Bébé. Avoir un gars qui danse avec moi comme ça, qui me touche de cette façon, me regarde dans les yeux comme Johnny le faisait.

Je me retourne après le couplet et réalise qu'en fait je l'aie. Je l'ai au bout de mes doigts et en plus mon homme fredonne les paroles de la chanson

 **Grab somebody sexy, tell them,**

 _Trouve quelqu'un de sexy, dis-leur_

 **'hey! Give me everything tonight…**

 _Hey! Donne-moi tout ce soir…_

 **For all we know, we might not get tomorrow,**

 _De ce que nous en savons, demain ne pourrait jamais arriver,_

 **Let's do it tonight…'**

 _Faisons-le ce soir…'_

Je souris et glousse quand il me tire contre lui quand il est question de quelqu'un de sexy. Ce sentiment est réciproque.

Ça ne prend que deux chansons de plus avant que je commence à gémir à l'oreille d'Edward, j'ai besoin qu'il me ramène à la maison et s'occupe de mon corps. Nous sommes venus avec Emmett et Rosalie, notre premier arrêt est pour les déposer au Lodge sur Kaneohe sur la base. Emmett a tout juste le temps de claquer la portière qu'Edward accélère laissant Emmett rire sur le parking. Comme une chauve-souris de l'enfer il se dépêche de rentrer, gare la voiture négligemment et me traine pratiquement à la porte comme si son pantalon était en feu, ce qui avouons-le ne doit pas être très loin de la vérité.

Comme un tourbillon son corps entre en collision avec le mien dans le salon, mon sac et ses clés tombent n'importe où. Il embrasse et suce mes lèvres, j'essaie de me débarrasser de mon short et de ma culotte, faisant tout pour rester en contact avec lui. Pendant que je me débats avec la boucle de sa ceinture, ses doigts passent sur mon ventre et plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mon humidité et comprenne que je suis prête pour lui – pas de surprise ici.

"Tiens-toi bien, ça va être rapide chérie." Il me fait tourner et je me retrouve sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les jambes écartées et la tête tournée vers lui par-dessus mon épaule.

"Donne-moi le meilleur de toi Captain." Il n'y a aucune honte. Il est temps de se faire baiser.

Il saisit sa bite et taquine mon ouverture avec son bout jusqu'à ce que je grogne de frustration. Il prend cela comme un indice et plonge en moi sans aucun autre avertissement.

La sensation de plénitude et le pilonnage rapide de ses hanches font que mes yeux roulent à l'arrière de ma tête. Je m'accroche au canapé et halète, gémissant contre le coussin dans lequel j'ai enfoui mon visage.

Les bruits de nos peaux qui claquent est tellement érotique. J'écoute le contrôle qu'Edward a pris sur mon corps et ça m'excite encore davantage. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau plus fort je me demande si j'aurais des bleus… mais peu m'importe. La pensée de lui me marquant dans un endroit que nous seuls pouvons voir est torride comme l'enfer.

Une de ses mains remonte de mon dos jusqu'à mon cou et il glisse deux doigts dans ma bouche. Je suce fort, ma langue s'enroulant et léchant ses doigts. Il les enlève rapidement et les appuie contre mon clitoris et frotte furieusement. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour que le resserrement dans mon ventre commence. Je retiens ma respiration alors que la jouissance approche, je me concentre… le voulant désespérément.

"Ahhhh! Fuckfuckfuck, oui," dis-je entre mes dents. Il semblerait que je jure comme un marin quand je suis dans les affres de la passion avec Edward. Qui pourrait me blâmer?

"Putain tellement sexy Bella." Il continue à pousser en moi sans relâche alors que je reviens de mon orgasme. Je l'entends gémir, ce qui signifie qu'il n'en est pas loin non plus.

"Merde, je te sens me serrer…. Omph." Il se frotte contre moi, faisant pivoter ses hanches et serrant mes fesses dans le processus. Il grogne tout en gémissant et perd le rythme, ce qui signifie qu'il jouit aussi. Il ralentit ses coups et pose son front sur ma colonne vertébrale, ses lèvres chaudes caressant ma peau.

Il pousse encore quelquefois et ensuite je sens sa joue piquante se poser au bas de mon dos alors qu'il lutte pour retrouver son souffle, mes yeux sont restés fermés pendant tout ce temps. Quand je les ouvre je vois Max assis à quatre mètres, la tête penchée de côté, il nous observe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

"Arrête, arrête, arrête Clémentine… je suis encore très sensible là," gémit ce pauvre Edward à travers un rire. "Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle?"

Je soupire alors qu'Edward se retire et s'étire à côté de moi en frottant mes cuisses et mes fesses.

"Désolé pour ça Max," rigole-t-il. "Tu comprendras quand tu rencontreras une fille de laquelle tu ne peux plus enlever tes mains."

Je me relève toujours en train de rigoler et Edward me prend dans ses bras.

"Viens avec moi," murmure-t-il dans mon cou et mes épaules. "Il faut que je prenne mon temps avec toi maintenant."

Je le suis dans le couloir et jusqu'à sa chambre nos doigts enlacés. "Je ne me plains pas. J'en ai bien profité aussi."

Il me tire contre lui et m'embrasse avec une telle ferveur que mes genoux lâchent réellement.

"Moi aussi… mais à présent tu mérites d'être adorée."

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Ses actions continuent à dire les mots qu'il craint de prononcer. Et je continue à me perdre en lui. Ses mots, ses façons de faire… son monde.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Avec Emmett dans les parages c'était évident qu'il fallait que je change les choses pour avoir Riley comme officier de promotion tandis qu'Emmett épinglerait mon nouveau grade avec Bella.

Je suis encore étonné que Rosalie et lui soient venus ici juste pour être avec moi pour ma promotion. Nous ne partageons pas le même sang mais ce gars a toujours été près de moi quand c'est important… tout comme je l'ai été pour lui.

Après que Gunny Hunter un bon compagnon de l'Afghanistan ait lu ma déclaration de promotion, Emmett et Bella viennent près de moi. Emmett épingle la feuille de chêne dorée à droite. C'est rapide et efficace alors que Bella se débat un peu avec le côté gauche… près de mon cœur cette fois.

"Désolée," murmure-t-elle alors que je la sens batailler sur mon col, quand elle a fini je me déplace et jette un coup d'œil sur les deux pour comparer. Bella hoche brièvement la tête puis cligne son bel œil brun vers moi. Je ne peux pas répondre mais mon cœur accélère de savoir qu'aujourd'hui elle est à mes côtés.

"Levez la main droite et répétez après moi," ordonne Riley et je m'assure de me tenir bien droit et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je répète fièrement chaque phrase qu'il récite avec conviction et confiance.

" _ **Moi, Major Edward Masen, jure solennellement de soutenir et de défendre la Constitution des Etats-Unis contre tous ses ennemis extérieurs ou intérieurs. Je lui accorde foi ainsi qu'allégeance. Je m'y engage librement et sans réserve ni intention de m'en défaire.**_ _ **Je m'acquitterai fidèlement de mes devoirs dans le bureau dans lequel je suis sur le point d'entrer. Que Dieu me vienne en aide!"**_

Riley hocha la tête ne faisant que l'esquisse d'un sourire. Nous ne pouvons montrer aucune émotion mais il sait combien je suis ému que ce jour soit finalement arrivé. Et je sais qu'il est fier de moi aussi.

Quand la cérémonie est terminée je vais vers Bella qui est avec mes amis proches.

"Félicitation Major!" chante-t-elle avec un baiser sur ma joue. Ça c'est ma copine. Elle connait le protocole et le décorum. Tu ne peux embrasser personne publiquement quand tu portes l'uniforme. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et prend sa main dans la mienne, profitant simplement de ce moment. Mes yeux scannent la foule et s'arrêtent sur Leah qui est actuellement, que dieu me vienne en aide, en train de parler avec Madame Cullen.

Après avoir accepté quelques poignées de main de remerciement et avoir parlé et souri à quelques autres officiers qui sont là pour la cérémonie je me dirige vers Leah, le seul officier que je n'ai pas encore salué.

Elle se lève quand je m'approche, Madame Cullen reste assise. _Gentille femme, vraiment très sympathique._

"Félicitations monsieur," me salue Leah et je fais de même.

"Merci Lieutenant. Comment allez-vous?"

"Je vais bien, merci. Vous avez l'air reposé," ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire et un sourcil de travers. "Vous profitez de vos vacances?"

Madame Cullen nous interrompt. "Oui je disais justement à Leah que Carlisle et moi vous avions vus à Kauai," dit-elle en se levant de son siège. "Vous étiez avec une fille… Polly… quelque chose comme ça?"

Les yeux de Leah s'écarquillent et elle pince ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire à la stupidité patente de Madame Cullen.

"N'est-ce pas Bella plutôt?" demande Leah poliment ainsi je n'ai pas besoin de remettre cette femme à sa place. Mais je _suis_ très curieux de savoir comment Leah le sait déjà.

"Si c'est Bella." Je souris fièrement. "Comment le sais-tu?"

"Je suppose que les bonnes nouvelles vont vite." Sa gentillesse semble authentique. Le résultat du divorce de ses parents et jeune divorcée elle-même... elle était avec moi pour avoir de la compagnie temporairement, pour l'aider à faire descendre la tension. Leah savait ce qu'il en était quand nous avons commencé à sortir. Enfer, elle se sentait de même manière. Elle ne m'a jamais embêté et je ne l'ai jamais poussée non plus.

Je pense que c'est pourquoi ça a fonctionné.

"Veux-tu la rencontrer?" demandé-je à Leah faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer Madame Cullen qui ne manque pas de rouler des yeux. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je ne voudrais pas passer le reste de ma journée de promotion à être consigné par le colonel pour avoir frappé sa femme pour son comportement grossier. Au lieu de cela, je prends une profonde inspiration et ignore la garce. C'est très difficile, cependant.

"Absolument," répond Leah en même temps que Madame Cullen dit. "Eh bien, je pars pour être le faire valoir au bras de Carlisle. C'était merveilleux de vous revoir, Leah chérie."

"Major." Madame Cullen acquiesce d'un sourire sec. Je suppose que je devrais être impressionné qu'elle m'ait adressé la parole. Honnêtement devant Dieu, le colonel Cullen devrait recevoir une récompense pour la supporter. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu voir en elle. Elle n'a jamais affiché la moindre sollicitude au cours des années où j'ai travaillé et ni avec le colonel. Je suppose que ce qu'ils disent est vrai, cependant : il y a un couvercle pour chaque pot.

"Bien joué, Monsieur." Leah murmure en regardant Mme Cullen s'éloigner. "Je pouvais voir ta main se tordre à tes côtés."

Je ris quand nous commençons à marcher vers Bella qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Je suis juste heureux que Riley n'ait pas entendu cet échange. Il aurait volontiers voulu la mettre à terre, il déteste cette femme."

"La plupart des gens le font."

Je vois Nalani chuchoter à Bella, qui se retourne pour trouver mon regard. Quand nos yeux se rencontrent, je lui fais un énorme sourire et la vois déglutir avec seulement un soupçon de ce beau sourire qui me fait fondre tous les jours. _Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie… tu n'as rien à craindre._

"Bella, c'est ma bonne amie, Lieutenant Leah Clearwater." Je saisis la main de Bella et la tire vers moi, "... ma petite- amie, Bella Newton."

"C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer, Madame", dit Leah en serrant la main de Bella.

"Oh, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Bella et je suis heureuse de te rencontrer aussi. Edward parle de toi avec gentillesse."

Leah lui sourit, en rougissant. Elle est un peu embarrassée, je suppose. Ce n'est un secret pour personne ici, nous savons tous qui est qui dans ce moment légèrement maladroit.

"As-tu apprécié tes vacances jusqu'à présent?"

"C'est merveilleux, je ne peux toujours pas décider laquelle des îles a été ma préférée. Elles sont toutes spectaculaires, chacune à sa façon."

"C'est un bel Etat, c'est sûr," dit Leah. "As-tu été au Centre culturel polynésien ici?"

"Non, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire trop de visites à Oahu avant de partir."

"Eh bien, tu devrais, ils ont un spectacle fantastique. Tous leurs événements sont fabuleux, vraiment."

"N'est-ce pas là que Nalani travaille?" me demande Bella.

"Oui, c'est vrai, nous allons certainement y aller bientôt," dis-je, mes doigts frottant de petits cercles sur sa taille.

"Eh bien, je dois retourner au travail. Je voulais juste te féliciter, Monsieur." Leah se retourne vers moi avec un sourire. "Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. C'est un grand accomplissement... tu devrais être fier."

Elle et moi connaissons le message sous-jacent ici. Leah sait ce que j'ai vécu dans ma vie. Le fait que j'ai une petite- amie pourrait avoir été un coup à son ego mais finalement, je pense qu'elle est heureuse pour moi. Et peut-être, en petite partie, le fait que j'ai embrassé le concept d'une relation lui a donné une lueur d'espoir, aussi. Peut-être que les choses changeront pour elle aussi.

"Merci, la fête est à Rock Rose ce soir."

Elle sourit malicieusement. "Je vais certainement essayer de venir. Je suis en chasse, tu sais."

Je ris à sa franchise. "Bonne chance."

"Prends soin de toi, Bella. C'était vraiment un plaisir."

"Toi aussi."

"Prête à célébrer?" murmuré-je dans l'oreille de Bella.

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Il y a une énorme foule pour célébrer la promotion d'Edward. Je suis déjà un peu ivre et je pense qu'Edward pourrait l'être aussi. Je lui rappelle aussi les limites à ne pas dépasser, pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose qu'à Riley pendant sa fête de promotion. Il me dit que tous les barmans y compris le propriétaire connaissent la limite, du coup aucun risque.

Après que le DJ ait passé ses chansons préférées pendant environ quarante-cinq minutes, il annonce que le karaoké est sur le point de commencer. Il y a assez d'alcool qui coule à travers le système de Riley pour qu'il commence à sauter autour, saisissant le livre de chanson et écrivant furieusement toutes les chansons qu'il envisage de nous seriner au fur et à mesure que la soirée progresse.

"Ça ne finira pas bien…" me grogne Nalani de l'autre côté de la table. "Riley et le karaoké finissent toujours avec des conséquences hilarantes ! Je l'ai vu!"

Je ris alors qu'Edward s'approche de moi avec un autre Capitaine et un soda pour moi.

Ses yeux sont vides et il a fait son sourire tordu depuis les vingt dernières minutes. Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que son cul sexy est à moi. Mmmm, mmm, mmm.

"Major Masen!

"Monsieur?" Edward répond à Riley qui a un sourire de merde sur le visage.

"Nous sommes en troisième position!"

"Tu veux aller de l'avant et répéter cet ordre?" Les sourcils d'Edward montent vers sa ligne de cheveux récemment coupés. Maintenant qu'il est de retour au travail et il a un sérieux manque de cheveux, plus de tiraillement pour moi quand il va vers mon centre… Bouh!

"Toi, moi, Em. Sur scène pour le karaoké après les deux premières chansons."

Emmett continue à siroter sa bière en secouant la tête. Il est clair qu'il a déjà participé et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a été dans semblables manigances.

"Ouais, c'est un Ghost Rider négatif, ton truc est plein."

Il cite Top Gun pour la victoire. _Mon petit-ami, mesdames et messieurs._

"Je sens la boisson mais je ne suis pas aussi ivre que ça, Ri."

"Oh, allez, tu ne fais jamais ça! Fais-le et je ne t'embêterai plus jamais," plaide Riley.

Edward me regarde et je plisse les yeux de façon amusante, essayant de lui envoyer mentalement 'Prends le taureau par les cornes." Il sourit et secoue la tête avec un petit rire.

"Très bien, je vais le faire."

Je ne peux pas contenir mon sourire surpris et le reste de la table pousse des acclamations.

Dix minutes plus tard, _"The Few and the Proud*"_ sont appelés sur la scène. Edward me donne un baiser rapide et marche confiant vers l'annonceur avec Emmett et Riley criant derrière lui. Je pense qu'Edward a étonné tout le monde, y compris ses meilleurs amis, avec son brusque changement de cœur et sa volonté de faire le fou.

Le début de " _Down_ " par Jay Sean remplit les haut-parleurs. Rosalie commence à rugir, Nalani enterre son visage dans ses mains, et je suis assise là encore stupéfaite qu'Edward - encore une fois - soit sorti de sa zone de confort et soit debout sur la scène prêt à chanter karaoké devant ses Marines, ses compagnons officiers et des inconnus.

Riley commence à chanter en premier. Je suis choqué. Il est dans le rythme, connaît les mots sans regarder le moniteur et fait même quelques mouvements de danse. Pendant ce temps, Edward balance sa tête en rythme et sirote sa bière. Emmett est en arrière-plan faisant une espèce de dance hip hop.

Je suis sûr que la seule façon de décrire cette scène serait avec le mot épique.

Comme Riley termine ses vers et le chœur, il passe le micro à Edward, qui met sa bière sur le bord de la scène. L'air à la Flynn Rider qu'il arborait pendant la dernière minute fane. Il se concentre sur moi, me pointant du doigt avec un sourire de mille watts.

 **Just let it be,**

Mets ça de côté

 **Come on and bring your body next to me.**

viens et ramènes ton corps près de moi,

 **I'll take you away;**

Je t'emmènerai loin

 **Turn this place into our private getaway.**

Je ferai de cet endroit notre escapade privée

Il hoche la tête en chantant directement vers moi. Bien sûr, les paroles sont parfaites pour nous... parlant d'escapades privées! Sa voix me fait frémir. Oui, il a chanté avec moi dans la voiture ici et là, mais ça? C'est à tomber par terre. Je devrais probablement ralentir sur les boissons ou bien je vais jeter ma culotte sur la scène à ses pieds.

 **So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away.**

Laisse ça de côté, parce que nous avons la nuit pour nous évader

 **So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape.**

Viens et vole avec moi, comme si nous faisons notre grande évasion

 **So why don't we run away?**

Alors pourquoi ne pas nous enfuir ?

Il me tue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans et de regarder N Sync en direct au Madison Square Garden encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, je rentre à la maison avec mon propre Justin Timberlake.

Non seulement Edward a chanté parfaitement mais il danse... danse sérieusement et ne manque pas un battement. Je suis étonnée. Pendant ce temps, Riley et Emmett ont chorégraphié de façon impressionnante une routine qui ont laissé Nalani et Rosalie toutes rouges et prêtes à tomber dans les pommes. Ce ne peut pas être la première fois que ces trois sont sur scène ensemble.

 **So baby don't worry,**

Alors chérie ne t'inquiète pas

 **You are my only,**

Tu es mon unique

 **You won't be lonely,**

Tu ne seras pas seule

 **Even if the sky is falling down**.

Même si le ciel s'effondre

 **You'll be my only,**

Tu seras mon unique

 **No need to worry,**

Pas besoin de t'inquiéter

 **Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?"**

Chérie es-tu au plus bas bas bas bas bas ?

Pendant le chœur, Riley chante en arrière-plan, "down", et puis Emmett veut exciter la foule en ponctuant les phrases façon rap.

Comme ils finissent la chanson, Edward tend ses deux bras, pointant directement sur moi, hochant la tête et murmurant les mots, "Tout pour toi, bébé."

Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait m'essuyer avec une éponge à ce moment-là. Ces vacances… cet homme… est-ce que cela peut être mieux que cela?

* * *

Le week-end devient la semaine suivante et nous entrons dans une routine. Voir Edward dans sa tenue de camouflage chaque jour me fait plaisir. Oui, il a été sexy comme l'enfer dans ses vêtements civils pendant des vacances mais maintenant? Il devrait y avoir une espèce de loi contre cet homme portant son débardeur vert olive serré, ses plaques autour du cou et son pantalon et bottes marron, debout au bord du lit, me regardant comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger ... Seigneur, c'est un exploit que je le laisse passer la porte.

Edward me réveille avec un baiser sur la tempe tous les jours alors qu'il se prépare à partir. J'apprécie mes matinées en jouant avec Max, en buvant le café Kona que nous avons ramené de la grande île. Il rentre à la maison pour le déjeuner et j'ai toujours quelque chose de prêt quand il arrive. La plupart des jours, nous finissons par nous sauter dessus rapidement avant qu'il ne retourne au travail parce que nous sommes complètement insatiables. Et une fois, comme promis, je l'ai même accueilli toute nue à la porte. Il a été un peu en retard au travail cet après-midi-là…

Le minuteur du four bipe, me secouant de ma rêverie. Il est plus de six heures et il n'est pas encore rentré. J'ai essayé son portable mais il n'a pas répondu. Peut-être les choses sont devenues folles au travail ou il est coincé dans une réunion. Il m'a dit que quand colonel Cullen trouve son rythme, il pourrait parler pour toujours.

J'entends la clé dans la porte d'entrée, je souris, en mettant la touche finale au rôti de porc qui mijote dans la cocotte. Il ne vient pas immédiatement dans la cuisine, ce qui est différent de ce que nous avons créé la semaine dernière.

Je marche dans la maison en vérifiant toutes les chambres et je le trouve finalement dans sa chambre, assis sur le lit, regardant le mur.

"Hey," dis-je, appuyée contre le montant de la porte. "Tout va bien? Tu arrives plus tard que la normale."

Je vois son corps s'affaisser sur une expiration audible. Quelque chose ne va pas, je peux le dire. Je marche et m'agenouille devant lui.

"Hey." Cette fois, je frotte mes mains sur ses cuisses.

Il acquiesce, reconnaissant ma présence. "Hé, mauvais jour... désolé je suis en retard," croasse-t-il.

Je secoue la tête. "Ne t'en fais pas, je suis désolée que tu aies eu une mauvaise journée." Je fais une pause, ne sachant pas si je dois demander plus mais je décide d'offrir mon oreille juste au cas où. "Veux-tu en parler ... Je veux dire, es-tu autorisé?"

Il pince ses lèvres et prend ma joue dans sa main, "Je dois endosser mon rôle de CACO à sept heures."

Mon estomac se retourne et je ferme les yeux en me souvenant du jour où Edward a frappé à ma porte, il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

"Je suis désolée, est-ce quelqu'un que tu connaissais?"

"Non." Il laisse tomber sa main de mon visage et soudain son regard change. Il n'est plus mon petit-ami doux et attentionné. Son armure est en place... Je suppose que c'est sa seule façon de se protéger pour pouvoir affronter ce désordre terrible de ce qu'il est sur le point d'apporter.

"Je serai à la maison tard ce soir et peut-être pour les deux prochains jours."

Je me relève en hochant la tête silencieusement, tandis que je le regarde sortir son uniforme Alpha du placard et le poser sur le lit.

"Je te laisse faire, alors," je chuchote et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Juste comme ça, je sens que tout a changé. Il a besoin de son mur et je suis à l'extérieur. Je ne peux pas le juger mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis pas concernée.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il est complètement habillé et prêt à partir.

"Puis-je t'apporter quelque chose à manger avant de partir?"

Il me jette un regard vide. "Je n'ai pas faim, je vais bien mais merci."

J'acquiesce.

"Je te verrai plus tard." Il se retourne et sort. Après que la porte se soit refermée, je me rends compte que c'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble qu'il est parti sans me donner un baiser. Ça me fait mal dans la poitrine.

Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

* * *

Le lit qui s'enfonce derrière moi me réveille. Je regarde à l'horloge, 2:23 du matin.

Le bras d'Edward glisse sur ma taille et me tire vers lui. Je me mets sur le dos, cherchant ses yeux dans le noir. La petite lumière de la salle de bain envoie une lueur tamisée. L'expression douloureuse sur le visage d'Edward me tourmente.

Je prends son visage entre me mains sentant mes yeux pleins de larmes. Même ses yeux brillent. Edward n'a jamais montré autant de tristesse en ma compagnie.

"S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas," murmure-t-il.

Je soupire et je me mets à pleurnicher, imaginant ce qu'il a dû endurer depuis sept heures.

Je tire son visage vers le bas pour un baiser, mes larmes coulant sur mes tempes. Ce que ce travail lui fait ... juste comme ça, je sens que cela l'a dépouillé de toute la confiance qu'il a acquise au cours du dernier mois avec moi.

Je vais l'aider à récupérer... on va récupérer. Nous le devons.

Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes et je continue à gratter légèrement mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Je suis là, Edward, je suis là."

Ces mots sont le catalyseur du baiser passionné qui s'ensuit. Ses lèvres sont dures puis douces... c'est comme s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il veut ou dont il a besoin.

Il s'installe entre mes hanches, j'accroche ma jambe droite autour de ses cuisses et passe mon pied sur l'arrière de ses jambes. Il pousse vers l'avant pendant que son érection se développe, toujours séparé par son boxer, ma culotte et chemise de nuit.

Des minutes de baisers passent. Mes lèvres sont gonflées et mes larmes ont séché. Mes mains bercent encore son visage, essayant de le calmer. Je continue à frotter mes pouces tendrement d'avant en arrière le long de sa joue qui a maintenant une barbe naissante. Et en ce moment, je pourrais jurer que je sens une goutte humide tomber sur mon visage.

Il se retire de moi et garde le silence.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je murmure, prête à tout ce dont il a besoin. Je veux être celle qui l'aide. Je veux croire que je peux défaire le dommage que cette nuit a causé.

"Bella ..." Je vois sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre. "Je t'aime, Bella."

Mon cœur éclate de bonheur et se brise tout en même temps, si cela est possible. Il est endommagé mais il ne veut pas l'être. Je le sais et lui aussi.

Je vais le réparer... Je vais l'aider à traverser ça. Je sais que je peux. Il le mérite... nous le méritons.

"Je sais ..." J'acquiesce. "…Et je t'aime."

...

*O-Club : Club des Officiers. Habituellement un restaurant et un bar, parfois aussi une salle de banquet. Et oui, comme son nom l'indique, il est limité aux officiers ... ou vous devez au moins être l'invité d'un officier.

*The Few and the Proud : Nous sommes peu mais fiers d'être des Marines, c'est le slogan des Marines

*Jay Sean Down

* * *

 _ **Voilà…. Ils l'ont dit… mais notre Marine est dans la tourmente…**_

 _..._

 _Si vous êtes en manque de lecture nous avons deux autres traductions en_

 _cours sur notre site : une avec des vampires et l'autre avec une Bella et un Edward qui_

 _ont beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre avant de pouvoir vivre sereinement_

 _Fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_


	10. 19 - Et tout a changé comme ça

_Publié dim 7 mai 2017_

Tip of the Spear

 **Chapitre 19**

Tout a changé comme ça…

 _ **Edward**_

J'avais eu mal à l'estomac pendant ces trois derniers jours. Frapper à la porte de M. Fitzgerald pour lui apprendre que sa femme avait été tuée pendant un exercice d'entrainement en Californie avait été au-delà d'horrible.

L'homme qui ne pouvait être guère plus âgé que moi, était tombé à genoux et avait sangloté juste là, dans le couloir. Ses enfants étaient arrivés en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Voir leur père sur le sol les avait fait paniquer. Je ne pouvais rien leur dire avant qu'il n'ait dit quelque chose… c'était terrible. Les cris de ces deux enfants appelant leur mère morte restera inscrit définitivement dans ma tête.

Rentrer à la maison et avouer mon amour à Bella était la seule chose que j'avais pu faire cette nuit-là. Si je lui disais la vérité - que j'avais été trop effrayé de l'admettre pendant un moment - je me sentais comme si ça l'aiderait à tenir le coup, peut-être. _Tenir le coup pourquoi?_ Pour moi? La vie? Comment pouvais-je lui demander de rester assise dans un fauteuil entourée par une bulle en caoutchouc et n'être jamais malade, n'être jamais blessée… ne jamais partir?

Ma tête était complètement sens dessus dessous. Mais l'entendre dire qu'elle m'aimait avait été le meilleur moment de ma vie. Mais ça ne me prit mon agonie que pour un moment seulement.

J'étais en contact avec Pendleton pour mettre en place les services pour le sergent-chef Fitzgerald. Sa famille était originaire de la région de Oceanside, donc son corps serait gardé en Californie pour le service funéraire et l'enterrement. M. Fitzgerald avait demandé un service commémoratif ici sur Kaneohe parce qu'ils avaient créé des relations importantes à la fois pour le travail et dans la communauté.

Inutile de dire que mon week-end avec Bella était complètement tombé à l'eau. J'avais souhaité pouvoir l'amener au centre culturel polynésien pour voir le spectacle de Nalani mais ça n'arriva pas. A la place elle était restée à la maison avec Max pendant toute la journée m'attendant les bras ouverts quand j'étais rentré le soir.

Elle me prépare un bain dès que je rentre chez moi. Normalement je ne suis pas un gars qui prend des bains mais elle insiste. Je dois admettre que l'avoir perchée derrière moi en train de me masser les épaules et le cou contribue certainement à soulager la tension inévitable que je ressens. Au-delà de ce qui est juste sa présence qui est un baume sur mes émotions brutes.

Je ne suis pas très bavard et je sais que ça l'inquiète. Je suis trop dans ma tête en ce moment mais je vais essayer. J'essaie désespérément de ne pas laisser ma peur continuer à me dicter chacune de mes pensées et chacune de mes actions. C'est difficile cependant… tellement difficile, putain. Regarder M. Fitzgerald traverser cette torture avec ses deux jeunes enfants avait mis mes nerfs à fleur de peau et j'étais sur une corde raide.

Le mois dernier Bella et moi avions fait l'amour tous les jours et ça avait toujours été incroyable. Mais pendant ces derniers jours c'était comme si j'essayais de l'absorber. Je ne pouvais être ni assez proche ni assez profond. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de la consumer à cause de la peur que j'aie qu'elle ne soit pas à mes côtés pour toujours.

Ma partie rationnelle sait que nous devrons nous dire au revoir dans quelques semaines, quand elle partira pour la Corée. Je le sais et je l'ai accepté mais ça continue à me terrifier. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant le voyage? Si elle avait besoin de moi et que je ne puisse pas y aller suffisamment vite?

Putain tout cela est tellement nouveau pour moi et je suis terrifié de tout foutre en l'air. Je veux la tenir et ne plus la laisser partir. Je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur elle à chaque instant de la journée. Est-ce normal? Ce n'est pas possible. Prenez Emmett et Riley par exemple. Ils laissent leur femme vivre tous les jours, leur faisant confiance pour qu'elles rentrent saines et sauves à la maison.

Ce n'est pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à Bella, pas du tout. C'est au monde que je ne fais pas confiance. Je ne fais pas confiance à la vie quand il s'agit de ma précieuse petite-amie. Laisser faire le hasard est pure connerie. Je deviens plus fort parce que je sais que les choses se passent d'une certaine façon… à savoir qu'elle serait toujours hors de danger 'parce que dieu sait que je ne veux pas être celui qui sera à genoux en train de pleurer sa perte'.

Cette guerre à l'intérieur de moi est épuisante.

"Hey," murmure Bella en se trainant dans le lit. Je ferme mon ordinateur me disant que ce travail peut attendre qu'il fasse jour. Mes pensées sont erratiques. J'ai besoin d'elle tout de suite.

"Salut." Je lève ma main et elle s'installe contre moi, sa tête posée sur mon torse, près de mon cœur. "Quoi de neuf ma belle?"

"Je voudrai que tu appelles Bailyn. Tu as besoin d'un remontant. Allons voir un film ou faisons autre chose. Et je voudrai que nous allions au spectacle de Nalani."

Je hoche la tête. "Ok nous allons le faire. Le centre culturel polynésien est grand et tous les jours il s'y passe quelque chose mais nous pouvons au moins aller voir le spectacle du soir. Peut-être que ce week-end nous pourrons aller voir les autres manifestations."

Elle roule sur moi sans effort et s'appuie contre mon torse.

"Merci," elle soupire et effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes. "Tu m'as manqué." Sa voix est si triste… solitaire même.

Je déglutis difficilement sachant que c'est mon comportement qui la rend ainsi.

"Je suis désolé," croassé-je, ma réponse teintée de culpabilité et la peur m'écrasant pour les dommages que j'ai causés. "Il n'y a rien de plus important que toi pour moi."

Elle se penche et m'embrasse doucement. Quand elle s'éloigne elle pose sa tête sur ma poitrine à nouveau et murmure : "Je sais."

"Demain quand je rentrerai pour le déjeuner nous appellerons Baylin, et ensuite nous nous retrouverons ici à 16 h 30 pour aller voir le spectacle de Nalani. Est-ce que ça t'ira?"

"Ça me parait parfait. Et merci."

Elle soupire et je peux sentir le battement des ses cils contre mon torse. Les minutes passent avant que nous parlions à nouveau.

"Je sais que cet appel à été terrible pour toi, Edward mais s'il te plait, sache que tu peux me parler. Je sais écouter… Je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes sur toi-même." Elle s'arrête pour me caresser l'épaule. "Je veux être là pour toi."

Mes bras se serrent autour de sa petite silhouette et j'appuie ma bouche sur sa tête.

"D'accord." Piètre réponse mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Il y a des aspects de mon travail que je peux partager et d'autres qui sont classifiés. Mais en définitive qui veut entendre parler de la peine insupportable de quelqu'un d'autre quand rien ne peut être fait pour l'aider? Et encore plus quand c'est quelqu'un qui a dû traverser tout ça lui-même! Et en plus elle a perdu un enfant…

Quelle est la solution ici?

"Je serai content d'être à Okinawa même si ce n'est que pour la seule raison que mes obligations de CACO cesseront."

Elle lève la tête pour me voir, j'opine.

"Oui la compagnie et le bataillon auxquels j'ai été assigné ont déjà plusieurs CACO donc je vais probablement faire enfin une pause. Ma formation restera quand même. Si jamais ils ont besoin je pourrai recommencer mais pour l'instant je ne vais plus être appelé."

Bella roule sur moi et se redresse, croisant ses jambes, ravie que je lui dise plus que les quatre mots que j'ai alignés depuis jeudi dernier.

Je tasse mon oreiller derrière ma tête prêt à lui donner plus de perspicacité dans mon _autre_ travail.

"J'ai été entrainé à Quantico après avoir été missionné. Et à ma première affectation j'ai eu huit appels en trois ans en Caroline du Nord au Camp Lejeune."

Bella halète d'horreur alors que je secoue la tête en me souvenant. Les visages des membres et la famille qui me recevaient à leur porte s'étaient effacés mais les beuglements et les cris stridents sont impossibles à oublier. C'est comme une symphonie nauséeuse qui joue en permanence dans un coin de ma tête. Parfois les sons beuglent à mes oreilles et d'autres fois j'essaie de les couper… surtout maintenant, depuis que je me suis permis de tomber amoureux de cette femme étonnante.

"Je n'étais plus censé faire ça à Cherry Point."

Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. "Alors comment as-tu fini devant ma porte?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Un coup de chance je suppose. Il y avait deux autres CACO sur la base qui n'avaient jamais été appelés avant mais l'un était sur le point de partir et l'autre venait juste d'être déployé." Je la regarde dans les yeux. "C'est fou, non?"

Elle attrape ma main et la serre. "Ce que tu appelles chance, moi je l'appelle le Destin."

Je reste perdu dans son regard pendant quelques secondes me demandant si peut-être il y a un grand schéma pour cette histoire et les chemins que nous avons suivis pour nous amener au même vol ensemble. C'est certainement une belle histoire mais j'ai toujours des doutes.

"Viens là," dis-je en prenant son corps contre le mien. Lorsque sa tête est à portée de main je pousse mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour encadrer son visage et ravaler ma nervosité.

"Je sais que nous ne l'avons pas dit depuis cette autre nuit… mais je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi et j'essaie autant que je peux." Ma voix est rauque à cause des émotions qui remontent à la surface.

Elle hoche la tête et ses yeux brillent de larmes. "Je sais que c'est vrai," souffle-t-elle doucement, "et je t'aime aussi."

Après un doux baiser elle se réinstalle au creux de mon épaule et nous nous endormons en nous tenant.

* * *

"Nous avons une surprise pour toi, Bay," dis-je en souriant à Bella qui sourit aussi en se mordillant la lèvre. "Quand je rentrerai dans quelques semaines, Bella viendra avec moi."

Le visage de Baylin se fige de joie ou de choc … et possiblement de confusion.

"Bay? Tu m'as entendu?"

Elle hoche la tête comme une marionnette. "Oui."

"Est-ce que tu as compris ce que j'ai dit?" Ses yeux bleus sont fixés sur l'écran montrant qu'elle réfléchit intensément. Nous n'obtenons pas de réponse mis à part _"Hummm"_

"Bella vient avec moi en Californie. Elle veut te rencontrer!"

" _Quoi?_!" Ma nièce passe du 0 au 120 en une demi-seconde. " _Belle vient ici!"_

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question, elle crie juste au cas où tous les gens du Nevada n'auraient pas clairement entendu.

Nous observons sa réaction en rigolant. Bella entrelace nos doigts et se tourne vers moi, je lui fais un clin d'œil rassurant pour lui transmettre mes remerciements de m'avoir encouragé à passer cet appel. Bien que nous ne ne connaissions que depuis six semaines, elle sait que parler avec Bay m'aide à me débarrasser de ce cafard.

Et à cet instant je force la symphonie de cris à s'adoucir dans ma tête.

* * *

Comme promis je rentre à la maison aussi tôt que possible cet après-midi et nous allons au centre culturel polynésien vers dix-sept heures quinze. Le spectacle est fantastique et définitivement mon préféré. Sauf peut-être celui où Bella a accepté d'être ma petite-amie à Maui. C'est cette nuit particulière qui gagne haut la main seulement parce qu'à la fin de cette soirée j'étais le plus chanceux bâtard de la planète.

Nous retrouvons Nalani avant de partir, pour que Bella puisse lui dire combien nous avons aimé ce spectacle. Elle n'avait aucune idée que nous étions dans le public ce soir. J'ai été vraiment un mauvais ami depuis que cet appel est arrivé – totalement coupé de l'extérieur. Je ne savais même pas qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient passé un long week-end à Kauai mais qu'ils étaient revenus à présent. Riley avait été très occupé par les formalités administratives et à préparer les documents pour Nalani et Kalia pour que la transition pour Okinawa se passe le mieux possible au mois d'octobre.

La vie continuait et il fallait que je m'en souvienne. Cette famille avait été dévastée mais il fallait que je me souvienne que le monde continuait à tourner. Et juste parce que j'avais de nouveau vu une relation se terminer par une horrible tragédie, ça ne signifiait pas que Bella et moi allions subir le même sort.

Mon discours d'encouragement sonnait bien mais maintenant il me restait juste à sauter par-dessus le mur.

* * *

"C'était un bon film."

"C'est vrai," dis-je en prenant la main de Bella en sortant du cinéma. "Merci de m'avoir botté le cul pendant ces deux derniers jours. J'en avais besoin."

Nous rejoignons la voiture et elle passe ses bras autour de mon dos.

"Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, Cap - je veux dire Major." Elle me fait un clin d'œil et rigole après avoir corrigé son erreur. "J'ai pensé que je te perdais."

Je soupire en hochant la tête sachant que mon silence et la bataille qui fait rage avec mes démons intérieurs ont complètement paniqué Bella.

"Je me bats. C'est difficile mais je jure que j'essaie pour toi… pour nous."

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse tendrement. "Je sais que tu le fais. Je suppose que j'ai juste besoin d'entendre des mots rassurants de ta part."

"Bon que dirais-tu que je te ramène à la maison et que je te rassure d'une autre façon?" dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle sourit et pince mes fesses quand je lui ouvre la portière. Pendant qu'elle s'installe je regarde mon téléphone et vois que j'ai manqué deux appels de Riley vers vingt heures trente. Mon téléphone me dit qu'il est deux heures moins le quart. Je ne peux pas rappeler si tard. Ça attendra jusqu'au matin.

Pour l'instant je dois ramener ma petite-amie à la maison et lui montrer ce qu'elle signifie pour moi.

* * *

Mon alarme se déclenche à cinq heures et c'est mauvais. Je savais bien qu'un dîner et une soirée tardive seraient mauvais le lendemain matin mais je voulais tenir parole pour Bella et j'allais essayer de dépasser mon mode mauvaise humeur et me permettre un peu de bon temps.

Après la douche je sors de la chambre vide pour trouver Bella s'activer dans la cuisine, me faisant du café, découpant de la brioche et de la saucisse pour le petit-déjeuner.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela idiote," lui dis-je en venant derrière elle et en mordillant son épaule. "Tu sais… je suis en serviette. Et tu pourrais très facilement tirer profit de cette situation, Clémentine."

Elle rit. "Cette offre est très tentante Major mais tu m'as dit que tu avais une réunion très tôt ce matin avec le colonel et je refuse d'être la raison pour laquelle tu seras en retard au travail…"

"Très bien tu gagnes," gloussé-je, en m'éloignant. "Puis j'obtiendrai une compensation pour le déjeuner?"

Je l'entends rire. "Quand ai-je déjà refusé cela?"

Je m'habille rapidement et commence à lacer mes bottes quand la sonnette retentit. Je regarde alentour confus et regarde mon réveil pour vérifier qu'il n'est que cinq heures trente du matin.

 _Qui diable vient sonner à cette heure-ci?_

Bella apparait à la porte de la chambre un peu inquiète. "Hum!"

"Ouais je sais. Attends."

Je passe devant elle et regarde par le judas et je vois Emmett de l'autre côté. Rosalie et lui ont leur vol pour l'Australie aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'il s'arrête juste en passant pour me dire au revoir.

"C'est Em," dis-je à Bella en ouvrant la porte.

Emmett ne dit rien et son visage est stoïque… vide. Il semble complètement las et si je ne me trompe pas ces yeux sont rouges et gonflés.

"Hey Emmett," dit Bella en rentrant dans le salon ne se préoccupant plus qu'un étranger se présente à ma porte à cette heure matinale.

Il lui sourit à peine et se recentre sur moi. Une sensation de malaise me submerge tout à coup et je me rappelle cet horrible cauchemar que j'ai fait au camping à Kilauea avec Bella.

 _Emmett portant ses alphas avec des larmes plein les yeux est celui qui se tient à la porte ouverte avec l'aumônier à côté de lui._ _ **Que se passe-t-il?**_ _Em n'est pas un CACO. Apparemment cet appel n'est pas pour moi, je suis toujours un spectateur confus et extérieur._

 _"Emmett? Qu'est-ce que tu….?" fait la voix de ma mère._

"J'arrive juste du Centre médical. Riley a essayé de t'appeler mais c'était tard."

Ma mâchoire se serre et mon estomac commence à tanguer quand j'entends que la voix d'Emmett est la même que celle de ma mère dans mon cauchemar. Je me ressaisis pour lui répondre. "J'ai vu que j'avais manqué ces appels. Que…"

"Il y a eu un accident la nuit dernière," m'interrompt-il. "Nalani était sur le chemin du retour pour aller chez Ri. Un fou de l'autre côté de la route envoyait des textos…"

"Oh seigneur!" dit Bella derrière moi et ça me fait reculer loin d'Emmett. Mon cerveau continue à produire des éclairs de ce cauchemar du mois dernier.

 _Je regarde Emmett et il hoche la tête. Ma mère tombe dans ses bras et les enfants s'en vont, appelant leur mère._

 _La chose suivante c'est qu'Emmett la rentre à l'intérieur et que l'aumônier le suit en refermant la porte sur moi. Avant que la scène disparaisse je distingue une Bella très enceinte qui s'installe dans un fauteuil en s'attrapant la gorge et en criant…_

Je secoue la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

"Alors que s'est-il passé? Comment elle va? Elle est à l'hôpital?" aboyé-je, ennuyé et anxieux.

Il hoche la tête et pâlit. "Les sauveteurs se sont dépêchés. Ri et Kalia ont eu le temps de la voir éveillée… mais…"

"Oh Seigneur!" Bella serre ses bras autour d'elle. "Elle est…?"

Je la coupe. "Em, elle est morte? Tu me dis qu'elle est morte, putain?"

Une expression de douleur apparait sur son visage et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et ça me dit tout ce que je dois savoir.

"Il y a trois heures."

Je pose mes mains sur ma tête et j'entends les sanglots de Bella. J'ai rêvé de cela … mais là je ne rêve pas. Emmett à la porte… les larmes aux yeux, Bella pleure. Mes oreilles commencent à battre alors que j'entends le sang bouillonner à mes oreilles.

Les murs se referment sur moi alors qu'un chœur de cris explose dans ma tête. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser est à la jeune Kalia qui vient de perdre ce qui lui restait de sa famille par le sang et mon meilleur ami Riley… qui avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie et qui se retrouve tout seul, sans rien.

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Edward contacte le Colonel Cullen, qui n'avait pas été averti de la tragédie personnelle de Riley. Il comprend Edward et lui permet d'être juste présent pour l'appel et de rester en contact avec son bureau tout au long de la journée.

Je m'habille rapidement et avant six heures, nous sommes dans la voiture suivant Emmett vers la maison de Riley. Le trajet de trois minutes se passe en silence.

Que pourrait-on dire? Une belle âme nous a été enlevée bien trop tôt. Je suis complètement dévastée et je n'ai rencontré Nalani qu'il y a quelques semaines. Mon cœur se brise pour Edward, Riley et bien sûr, Kalia

Nous entrons dans la maison de Ri ne sachant pas à quoi nous attendre. Kalia est allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Rosalie.

On peut entendre Riley parler dans la cuisine et rapidement nous comprenons qu'il parle à sa mère qui semble avoir l'intention de venir dès qu'elle le peut.

Emmett et Edward marchent à l'arrière de la maison pour être avec lui et je m'assois à côté de Rosalie qui repousse les cheveux de Kalia de son visage dévasté. Je pose mon bras autour de l'épaule de Rosalie et elle incline sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Mes larmes commencent à couler de nouveau juste en regardant cette douce petite fille dont la vie a complètement été brisée il y a juste quelques heures.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça mais finalement Riley vient dans le salon pour voir comment va Kalia. Je me lève pour l'embrasser.

"Riley." J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules. "Je... Je ne peux pas le croire... Je suis tellement, tellement désolée." Ma voix se brise à la fin.

Il me regarde simplement, hochant la tête, ravalant ses larmes probablement pour la centième fois aujourd'hui. Je serre ses bras avant de m'éloigner.

Quand je regarde Edward, il me regarde avec une expression vide. Ses épaules s'élèvent et tombent de défaite quand il se tourne vers le canapé pour regarder la forme endormie de Kalia. Ses narines s'évasent tandis qu'il serre la mâchoire et secoue la tête.

Nous sommes tous complètement perdus quant à ce qu'il faut faire ensuite.

Une minute Nalani était là et la minute suivante elle était partie.

Et tout ... _tout_ a changé comme ça.

* * *

Edward et Emmett aident Riley à planifier la cérémonie pour Nalani au cours des deux jours suivants. Riley est officiellement en congé et Edward a été en mesure d'aider un peu avec les arrangements mais il va encore au bureau pour quelques heures.

La mère et le frère de Riley sont arrivés il y a deux jours et séjournent dans un hôtel local. Bien que Riley apprécie leur soutien, ils n'ont jamais rencontré Nalani et ne connaissent pas du tout Kalia. Leur bonté est évidente car ils viennent chez Riley dès le matin et restent tard le soir. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine pour nous nourrir - quand nous avons envie de manger - et juste essayé de garder la maison en marche alors que nous traversons tous ces jours comme des morts-vivants.

Quant à notre petit groupe, nous sommes restés tour à tour dormir chez Riley pour être là, pour lui et surtout pour Kalia.

Elle est absolument dévastée et ne sait que faire d'elle-même. Elle a été confrontée trop jeune à la mort, même si elle ne se souvient pas de sa mère mais elle a dû enterrer sa grand-mère il y a trois ans à l'âge tendre de sept ans.

Comment un jeune enfant peut-il se relever d'une telle perte? Le mot injuste ne peut même pas commencer à décrire cela.

Le soleil se couche et la maison est assez calme, à l'exception d'une conversation de temps en temps. Je suis couchée par terre sur le côté sans raison particulière, quand Kalia entre. Je la regarde se blottir contre moi sur le plancher. Mon Dieu, mon cœur fait mal pour cette pauvre petite fille. Nous sommes recroquevillées ensemble, mon bras drapé sur sa taille et du coin de l'œil, je vois Edward. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'installe derrière moi et passe son bras au-dessus de nous.

Je suis immédiatement soufflée, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il me touche volontairement en trois jours. Quand nous dormons chez Riley nous dormons sur des divans séparés ou dans des chambres différentes. Et la nuit que nous avons passée chez lui, il est resté assis dans son fauteuil, à regarder la télévision dans le salon, alors que j'étais réveillée et me sentais seule dans son lit.

La conversation entre nous a été pratiquement inexistante mais nous avons rarement été seuls. Quand nous avons un moment libre, j'enroule mes bras autour de lui, enfouissant mon visage dans sa poitrine, j'ai juste besoin de le sentir proche. Ses câlins semblent mécaniques... juste pour me rendre mon geste. J'essaie de ne pas m'attarder sur ses réponses apathiques. Une fois que nous aurons un peu de temps seuls, je sais que nous serons en mesure de nous reconnecter à nouveau.

Nous _devons pouvoir_ nous reconnecter à nouveau.

* * *

Les funérailles traditionnelles hawaïennes sont tournées vers la célébration de la vie d'une personne, plutôt que de se lamenter sur sa mort. Bien qu'elle a été prise à Riley et Kalia bien trop tôt, la plupart des amis et des invités passent la journée à rire, raconter des histoires, répandant l'amour qui venait naturellement de Nalani.

Nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour traverser cette journée, tout simplement être là pour Riley et Kalia. Ils ont tous les deux un visage courageux et la plupart du temps Kalia ne s'éloigne pas trop de Riley.

De retour à la maison à la fin de la soirée, Riley murmure qu'il veut être seul avec Kalia ce soir. Il sait que nous sommes tous seulement à un coup de téléphone mais il doit passer du temps avec elle... seuls, ensemble.

"Prêt à partir?" me parvient la voix d'Edward alors que je décharge le lave-vaisselle.

"Ouais, j'ai presque fini ici. Donne-moi cinq minutes."

"Bien sûr, prends ton temps." Il sort sans autre mot.

Je finis dans la cuisine et trouve Kalia couchée sur son lit. Eh bien, dans la chambre où elle dort quand Nalani et elle sont chez Riley. Il a quelques touches de jeune fille dans la chambre. Une affiche de _One Direction_ est fixée derrière sa porte. Sa couverture rose a des boutons de rose partout. Sur la table de chevet en bois standard des Marines il y a une photo de Noël encadrée de satin De Nalani et elle.

Et sur le côté gauche de sa commode il y a un collage de photos de Nalani et elle portant des costumes luau dans toutes les poses possibles. Mais c'est ce qui est sur à droite de la commode qui me serre le cœur. Un simple cadre argenté avec les mots, "Ma famille" en haut. C'était une photo que Rosalie a prise d'eux trois quelques secondes après la demande de Riley le 4 juillet. Ils sont tous assis sur la couverture. Nalani est sur les genoux de Riley son bras l'enveloppant et Kalia est à genoux derrière Riley avec ses bras drapés autour de son cou. Il a l'air de la porter sur le dos. Leurs visages souriants sont tous inclinés les uns vers les autres, des larmes de bonheur dans leurs yeux puisqu'ils ont fait ce premier pas vers leur avenir en tant que famille.

Et seize jours plus tard, plus rien.

Je respire profondément et rassemble mon sang-froid.

"Hey ma puce", murmuré-je timidement et elle se tourne pour avoir un contact visuel avec moi.

"Salut, Bella."

"Chérie, Edward et moi allons partir pour la nuit, mais nous voulons que tu saches que si tu as besoin de l'un de nous, nous reviendrons tout de suite, ok? Riley sait déjà qu'il peut nous appeler... ou tu peux nous appeler. Peu importe l'heure qu'il est. Nous viendrons, d'accord?"

Elle acquiesce, fatiguée. "Okay."

Je me dirige vers elle et passe mes bras autour d'elle. "Essaie de dormir, chérie et je te verrai demain matin."

Son étreinte est faible autour de mon cou. "Au revoir."

Je la lâche, embrassant son front et la remettant sous les couvertures, essuyant une larme de mes yeux.

Dans le salon, je trouve Riley et Edward assis sur le canapé.

"Comment va-t-elle?" demande Riley.

Je serre les dents et hausse les épaules. "Elle est calme et prête à dormir." Je prends mon sac de la table. "Si elle a une mauvaise nuit… " Riley m'interrompt, "Je promets d'appeler. Je veux juste voir si nous pouvons passer cette nuit seuls."

Edward et moi étreignons Riley avant de retourner chez nous... chez Edward.

Nous sommes tous les deux silencieux en nous préparant pour aller au lit et en nous glissant sous les couvertures sans un mot. Il se couche sur le dos, le drap sur sa taille, son bras gauche au-dessus de lui, la main serrée contre son front. Je me déplace près de lui et me blottis sous son épaule droite. Il ne ferme pas son bras autour de moi comme il le faisait avant et cela fait mal comme l'enfer.

Au moins cinq minutes passent avant que j'aie le courage de parler.

"Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime et je suis tellement désolée que Nalani soit partie, je sais combien tu te souciais d'elle."

Il ne me donne aucune réponse et le trou dans mon estomac devient plus lourd.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attends pour entendre sa voix mais le sommeil me réclame finalement. C'est le premier sommeil que j'ai eu depuis cinq nuits parce qu'il est enfin à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas être sûre si j'ai rêvé ou non mais je suis presque optimiste, j'ai entendu Edward murmurer, "Je t'aime", à moment donné dans la nuit.

* * *

Edward se déplace dans la pièce le matin aussi doucement que possible mais il me réveille tout de même. Quand il part sans embrasser ma tempe comme d'habitude, je pleure de nouveau dans mon sommeil. Je me réveille deux heures plus tard et je vais chez Riley. Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà là et nous décidons de conduire jusqu'au Laie où se trouve l'appartement de Nalani.

Riley a décidé de débarrasser complètement l'appartement de Nalani. Il ne veut pas - et ne veut pas que Kalia - prendre de décisions hâtives sur le contenu. Chaque meuble, chaque bibelot, chaque assiette, chaque chaussette, peu importe combien insignifiant, il veut juste tout emballer et trier tout plus tard, quand il ne sera plus dans cet état. À l'heure actuelle, il est juste axé sur sa mission : faire ce travail puis trouver comment vivre la vie sans elle.

Faire ce travail en groupe a plus de sens aussi, car après nous devrons tous partir dans quelques semaines, Riley serait laissé seul avec cette tâche monumentale à accomplir. Et à ce stade, Kalia doit être son principal objectif.

Emmett et Rosalie ont moins d'une semaine avant de se présenter à Okinawa. Quand Nalani est morte, ils ont annulé leur voyage en Australie.

Avec quatre adultes travaillant sans arrêt, à la fin de la journée c'est fini. Riley viendra avec ses Marines un jour après le travail pour déménager le mobilier dans un entrepôt de stockage. En échange de leur travail, il leur payera le dîner. Je me souviens que Mike avait l'habitude de participer à des travaux semblables pour les officiers et des amis.

J'appelle Edward pour voir s'il veut prendre une pizza avec nous tous mais il ne répond pas à son téléphone cellulaire. Personne ne dit rien mais pour moi, cela continue d'être un signal d'avertissement qu'il s'éloigne et que je le perds face à ses démons.

Je reste pour aider à mettre Kalia au lit et puis je pars dans la maison d'Edward. Il n'est pas là et il n'y a aucun signe qu'il soit jamais rentré de toute la journée. Je me prépare pour le lit et je reste là dans l'obscurité, fixant le ventilateur de plafond.

Que faire-je? Dois-je aller à son bureau et demander des explications? Le faire se battre pour nous? Dois-je rester ici et attendre? Je suis tellement déchirée maintenant.

D'une part, je pourrais jouer la petite-amie outrée. Oui il a perdu son amie, mais je l'ai enterrée, aussi. Et elle signifiait beaucoup pour moi-même s'il y avait peu de temps que je la connaissais. Je souffre pour Riley et Kalia parce que je sais ce que c'est d'enterrer quelqu'un et se sentir complètement désolée sans eux. Pourquoi Edward arrive-t-il à être le seul qui se sente comme ça? Nous sommes tous en deuil ici.

Mais alors je reviens à la personne que je suis dans mon cœur, mon vrai moi. Celle qui sait que dans sa vie, depuis qu'il avait neuf ans il a connu beaucoup de tragédies. Puis, dans le cadre de sa carrière, il a eu le devoir d'apporter les pires nouvelles à des étrangers et cela l'a beaucoup affecté.

J'ai eu le plaisir de regarder Edward se transformer en quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'entrer dans une relation de long terme, à l'entendre me faire sa demande, bien qu'il ait été ivre, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée qu'on soit séparés après s'être trouvés. Je le crois quand il dit qu'il m'aime. Je peux le voir dans ses actions et je peux l'entendre dans ses mots.

Aussi étonnante que nos vacances hawaïennes aient été, il semblerait que ce n'était pas assez pour guérir toutes ses blessures passées, qui ont seulement été renforcées par un appel CACO extrêmement difficile dès qu'il est retourné au travail. Alors que je pensais qu'il commençait à se sortir du désespoir, Nalani a été tuée et il est de retour là-dedans, même encore davantage qu'auparavant. Il peut avoir trente-quatre ans mais il est terrifié et malade à la pensée de me laisser s'il meurt subitement, ou pire, penser à ma mort et rester dans une douleur insupportable, ce dont il a été témoin lors de son travail de CACO... Et comme il voit maintenant pour Riley et Kalia.

Encore une fois, que dois-je faire? Quelle route dois-je prendre? Outrée et impitoyable ou compréhensive mais impuissante?

Je sèche les larmes qui ont coulé silencieusement de mes tempes et je roule vers la fenêtre. J'échange nos oreillers pour dormir sur le sien, celui qui sent son eau de Cologne et son gel douche. Au moins de cette façon, je peux le sentir m'entourer.

Je me suis promis une vie sans regrets. Et peu importe ce qui arrive avec Edward, je ne regretterai aucun moment passé avec lui. Il a été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et je ne veux pas m'en aller. Dieu sait que je ne le veux pas. Mais je vais partir si cela permet de sauver sa santé mentale et la mienne. Nous méritons tous deux une vie sans une angoisse pareille. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça et je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas non plus.

Je lui parlerai demain. Je verrai ce qu'il a à dire. Et puis je prendrai une décision. Je ferai ce qui est bon pour moi ... pour lui ... pour nous.

* * *

 _ **Dans ces circonstances peut-on vraiment savoir ce qui est bon?**_

 _ **Chapitre difficile…. Exprimez-vous…**_


	11. 20 - La décision

Tip of the Spear

.

 **Attention : le site rencontre quelques problèmes, les alertes ne sont plus envoyées correctement - Vérifiez bien d'avoir lu le chapitre précédent !**

.

 **Chapitre 20**

La décision

 _ **Edward**_

Une autre nuit sans sommeil passe avec Bella recroquevillée de l'autre côté du lit. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être de l'autre côté du Pacifique avec toute la distance que j'ai mise entre nous. Je pense qu'elle a volé mon oreiller avant que je rentre ce soir mais peu importe. Elle a volé mon cœur il y a quelques semaines, mon oreiller n'est qu'une petite conséquence.

Chaque nuit après qu'elle se soit endormie, je passe des heures à essayer de trouver le courage et les bons mots, ceux qui pourront la faire rester auprès de moi, ceux qui ne vont pas la faire fuir, ceux qui ne lui feront pas voir combien je suis faible et terrifié. Si elle ne le pense pas déjà. Je suis certain de pouvoir gagner le prix du connard, de la personne la moins communicative sur la planète en ce moment.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour aucune autre femme. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer ne pas être à côté de moi pour le reste de ma vie… _mais que faire si…?_

Je me rapproche autant que je peux sans la déranger, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, regardant sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration.

Dieu merci ou n'importe qui si quelqu'un m'écoute, elle respire encore.

Ensuite je pense à Riley, qui est seul dans son lit. Nalani a été emportée loin de lui pour toujours. Tout ce qui lui reste ce sont des souvenirs et sa petite sœur à élever. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils avaient pris des dispositions immédiatement après s'être fiancés et que si quelque chose arrivait à Nalani, c'est Riley qui garderait Kalia. C'est une noble chose qu'il le fasse mais je pense aussi qu'il est très reconnaissant car ainsi il arrivera au moins à garder un peu de sa fiancée même si c'est à travers sa sœur de dix ans.

Ensuite mes pensées errent vers le fait que peut-être il vaut mieux que Bella et moi partions dans deux directions différentes. Peut-être que j'avais raison dès le départ en optant pour ne jamais m'engager. Peut-être que c'était mieux avant que Riley ne s'installe avec Nalani. Nous étions des célibataires heureux, je pense. Il serait contrarié que Nalani soit morte bien sûr mais tout son avenir ne serait pas complètement compromis. Il ne serait pas sanglotant, regardant sa bague de fiançailles et les alliances qu'ils avaient choisies pour l'autre.

Mes pensées changent à nouveau et je pense à la confrontation que j'aie eue un peu plus tôt ce soir à mon bureau avec Emmett.

 _"Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Est-ce que Rose est avec Bella?"_

 _Il secoue la tête et s'assied dans le fauteuil face à mon bureau. "Non, Rose n'est pas avec Bella. Elle se repose à l'hôtel après la journée chargée que nous avons tous eue. Et_ _je suis sûr_ _que Bella est en train de dormir dans ton lit… ce qui amène la question, pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas avec elle dans_ _ **ton**_ _lit? Il est plus de vingt-trois heures."_

 _"J'avais quelques rapports sur les résultats physiques à terminer."_

 _"Si tard le soir? Ne me prends pas pour un abruti, Edward. Il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant qu'elle s'en aille pour la Corée. Ces rapports peuvent être faits pendant la journée. Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous?"_

 _Je le foudroie parce qu'il sait qu'il ne faut pas me provoquer. "Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet."_

 _"Putain si! Ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter à ce sujet," enchaine-t-il, assis en avant dans son fauteuil. "Tu es mon meilleur ami, putain et je vois bien comment tu es en train de jeter la chose la plus sensationnelle qui te sois jamais arrivée!"_

 _Je range mes papiers sur mon bureau et commence à fermer mes documents sur l'ordinateur._

 _"Je ne la rejette pas. Nous allons être stationnés dans deux pays différents, Em. Quelles sont les chances que nous survivions à une relation longue distance? Je te le dis, elles sont proches du zéro." Le mensonge flagrant à un goût doux amer sur ma langue mais je ne fais rien pour rectifier mes paroles._

 _Il se redresse, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. "Vraiment?"_

 _"Depuis quand me suis-je engagé dans une relation?" Je hausse les épaules. "Je ne suis pas fait pour le drame."_

 _Il explose. "Quel putain de drame? Tout ce que tu as dit de Bella c'est que c'est la plus intelligente, la plus drôle, la plus sexy, la plus impertinente femme que tu aies côtoyé et qu'il allait t'être impossible de la laisser partir! Seigneur…" continue-t-il à beugler, "tu as déjà oublié que tu lui as fait ta demande? Et maintenant tu reviens en arrière parce que tu as peur!"_

 _"Je n'ai pas peur. Je pense que je suis prêt à admettre la défaite."_

 _"Bon je peux le voir mais qu'est-ce qui t'a défait? Parce que d'où je suis assis, la seule chose défaite ici c'est_ _ **toi**_ _et ton cerveau qui ne fait que ressasser!"_

 _"Ecoute… laisse-moi juste me reprendre, Emmett. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux absolument pas lui faire de mal. J'ai déjà assez de cela dans ma vie..."_

 _Je le regarde et son expression en colère se radoucit un peu._

 _"Nous avons eu beaucoup de choses douloureuses dans nos vies mec. Mon vrai père a quitté la ville quand j'étais enfant et a laissé ma mère seule pour m'élever jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Dan. Un an après j'avais un nouveau papa et un petit frère. Ma mère a eu le cancer du sein mais elle a survécu. Puis quand nous nous réjouissions pour Lauren, Eric et Bay, Eric est tombé malade et est mort dans le mois. Sans mentionner les Marines que j'ai perdus en Iraq et en Afghanistan au cours des années. La vie est merdique… mais n'est-il pas mieux de vivre cette vie tant que nous l'avons encore? Pourquoi gâcher tout ça en t'inquiétant de ce qu'il pourrait arriver alors que tu as quelque chose qui est tellement bien?"_

Emmett a raison mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne sais pas comment rester avec elle sans que ça me tue. Je me sens tellement hors de contrôle émotionnellement. Je n'ai pas la bonne réponse. Et j'en arrive à cette conclusion que U2 savait de quoi ils parlaient quand ils ont écrit _"With or without you."_

Je sais très bien ce que je fais – ce ne sont rien d'autre que des tactiques d'évitement – et ça ne me mènera nulle part, et je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux.

* * *

"Hey je ne voulais pas te réveiller," murmuré-je quand Bella soulève la tête de l'oreiller.

Elle regarde autour avant de répondre. "Je ne savais pas que je m'étais endormie avant de me réveiller vers trois heures du matin et voir que tu étais là. Quand es-tu rentré?"

"Vers minuit. Je me suis occupé de la paperasse qui doit être faite avant de commencer toutes les procédures pour partir la semaine prochaine."

Elle soupire et retombe sur le lit. "Nous étions chez Nalani hier. Nous avons tout emballé sauf les meubles qui seront déménagés par les Marines de Riley dans quelques jours."

Je hoche la tête en remettant mes plaques d'identification et en débranchant mon téléphone de son chargeur.

"Je t'ai appelé pour dîner… en fait à plusieurs reprises dans la journée… tu me manques. Je pensais que c'était important pour nous d'être ensemble. Tu sais pour Riley et Kalia… au moins encore pendant que nous sommes tous ici, sur Oahu."

"Oui. Je suis désolé. Comme je te le dis je suis inondé par la paperasse et ce délai me pèse."

Elle enfouit ses mains sous son visage et continue à me regarder.

"Il faut que j'y aille. Je vais essayer de rentrer ce soir pour l'heure du dîner." Je me tourne vers la porte de la chambre et je l'entends m'appeler.

"Riley veut que nous soyons ensemble parce qu'Emmett et Rosalie partent dans quelques jours… pour un dîner 'genre au revoir pour maintenant et merci pour votre aide'."

Je hoche la tête. "Ouais, je vais vraiment essayer. Tout dépend de ma charge de travail."

"Et nous alors?" Sa voix est calme. "De quoi est-ce que ça dépend?"

Je regarde ma montre et vois que je suis en retard. "Que veux-tu dire?" Ça m'exaspère mais je ne veux pas le montrer.

Toujours couchée de côté ses yeux son brillants, elle explique. "Je veux dire toi et moi Edward. De quoi ça dépend?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que tu me demandes, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Pourrons-nous parler de cela plus tard?"

Elle ferme les yeux, en faisant un petit hochement de tête.

Je décide d'arrêter de faire le con et l'embrasse au lieu de m'enfuir comme je l'ai fait depuis quelques jours. Je retourne vers le lit et l'embrasse sur les lèvres et quand je me relève je la vois porter ses doigts à sa bouche.

"Il faut que je parte. Appelle-moi plus tard si tu veux," crié-je par-dessus mon épaule, à mi-chemin de la porte d'entrée, dégoûté par moi-même et penaud ne pas attendre sa réponse.

* * *

"Colonel? Le Major Masen est ici pour vous voir."

"Faites le entrer."

Je carre mes épaules alors que le sergent Matheson ouvre la porte pour moi. Je vais vers le bureau de mon commandant et je m'arrête pour m'annoncer.

"Major Masen, au rapport comme on me l'a ordonné, Monsieur." Je reste au garde à vous jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde.

"Asseyez-vous."

"Merci monsieur." Mon estomac est remonté dans ma gorge tellement je suis anxieux mais je m'assieds et m'efforce de rester tranquille.

"Je vais aller droit au but, Edward. Tu es dans un piètre état."

"Monsieur?"

Il lève les mains. "Ne prends pas cela mal ce n'est pas ton uniforme que je juge… mais je te connais… C'est mon travail de garder les yeux sur ceux qui travaillent pour moi. Toi et moi nous sommes suivis dans différents lieux d'affectation au cours des dix dernières années. Je t'ai vu changer. J'ai vu quel effet les dommages collatéraux ont eu sur toi. Depuis que je t'ai appelé pour cette annonce il y a environ deux semaines j'ai de nouveau vu tes démons se pointer. Ensuite la fiancée du Major Biers s'est tuée et je sais qu'elle était ton amie aussi… je… il faut que tu saches que tu peux en parler à quelqu'un à Tripler."

"Vous voulez que je voie un psy?" J'essaie de garder ma voix ferme mais c'est à mon commandant à qui je parle.

"Ecoute, toi et moi savons qu'il y a une réponse politiquement correcte pour faire face aux problèmes psychologiques après le combat, le syndrome post traumatique… et puis il y a des règles non écrites qui disent que nous sommes des Marines et que nous devrions être en mesure de gérer cela."

"Oui monsieur."

"Je suis en train de te dire que je ne voudrais jamais avoir à faire ton travail, Edward. Et je peux te dire que ça m'ébranlerait sérieusement ainsi que les choix que j'aurais à faire pour ma vie personnelle si je devais constamment aller annoncer d'horribles nouvelles à des parents et des époux de Marines."

J'écoute respectueusement, mon visage n'exprimant aucune émotion mais mon estomac continue à se tordre et à lutter contre son état nauséeux.

"Je te dis que tu auras besoin de te décharger de cela tôt ou tard. Même les psy ont besoin de consulter quelquefois, fiston."

"Est-ce un ordre direct Monsieur?

Il secoue la tête. "Non, seulement une observation et une suggestion. Ta vie personnelle t'appartient jusqu'à ce que ça commence à affecter ton travail. Je te redis ma confiance en toi et les performances à ton travail n'ont jamais été remises en question."

Je regarde mes mains croisées et hoche la tête. Ma mère m'avait envoyé consulter quand mon père était mort il y a des années mais je n'ai plus parlé à un professionnel depuis que j'avais douze ans. Je sais que je suis en train de perdre Bella. J'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux ce matin avant de partir travailler. Il faut que je fasse cela bien. Il faut que je lui montre que je peux changer… ou au moins que je lui montre que je veux et que j'essaie.

"Tu vas à Okinawa ensuite, c'est ça?"

"Oui Monsieur. TMO* fait mes paquets le 1er août."

"Bon, je ne te suivrai pas là-bas. J'ai déjà donné à l'étranger. Je vais au Pentagone en janvier." Il s'arrête, tapotant son stylo sur son bureau. "Je veux juste que tu gardes cela en tête. Je sais que notre temps ensemble tire à sa fin et c'était important pour moi de pouvoir te dire ça."

Je me lève et me penche au-dessus de son bureau, tendant ma main. Il la serre fermement.

"Merci monsieur. Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous m'avez dit."

"Bien. Je pense que tu dois le faire, pour toi. Et si je peux te le dire peut-être que tu le dois aussi à la jeune femme avec laquelle tu passes ton temps libre. Tu ne l'as pas seulement choisie pour qu'elle épingle cette feuille de chêne."

Je souris et souffle. "Non monsieur, vous ne… non je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Exactement," rit-il. "Fais attention Edward."

"Merci monsieur."

* * *

Je rentre à la maison avec une demi-confiance renouvelée. En moins de vingt-quatre heures j'ai eu deux entretiens, un avec Emmett et l'autre avec le colonel Cullen et au fond de mon cœur je veux croire que je peux y arriver… que _nous_ pouvons le faire. Bella signifie tout pour moi. C'est tout.

Quand j'ouvre la porte d'entrée l'odeur des pâtes m'entoure et je salive immédiatement. Mais alors que j'appelle ma petite-amie, mes yeux se posent sur deux valises rouges et son sac assorti et son sac à main posé sur la table du séjour. Max est à côté des bagages avec un regard triste. Il lève tout juste la tête pour me montrer qu'il sait que je suis là.

Une vague de chaleur passe dans mon dos jusqu'à mes épaules alors que j'essaie d'ignorer ce que ça signifie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella sort de la cuisine.

"Hey."

Je reste figé avant de réaliser qu'elle m'a parlé et je réponds. "Hey." J'enlève ma veste et range mes clés et mon sac sur la table près de la porte.

"Je ne savais pas quand tu rentrerais alors j'ai préparé un manicotti pour toi. Il est dans le four prêt à manger avec du pain à l'ail… la salade est au frigo."

"N'avais-tu pas dit que Riley nous voulait tous à dîner?"

"Ouais il a appelé plus tôt quand il n'a pas pu te joindre et il a dit que le dîner était reporté à demain parce que Kalia avait eu une très mauvaise journée."

Je hoche la tête en entendant son explication mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi elle a tout emballé et semble être prête à partir.

J'avance vers elle et montre ses sacs avec mon pouce. "Qu'est-ce… qu'il se passe?"

Elle tripote sa chaine. C'est drôle… je ne me souviens pas avoir vu qu'elle la portait ces dernières semaines.

"Pouvons-nous nous asseoir?" demande-t-elle sa voix est tendue.

Je la suis vers le canapé alors qu'un million de pensées court dans ma tête mais elles sont si embrouillées que ne peux pas faire le tri. Avant que je sois assis la seule pensée et l'unique crainte que j'aie sort.

"Tu t'en vas?"

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et inspire profondément avant de baisser son menton. "Oui," murmure-t-elle.

Essayant désespérément de calmer les cris qui font irruption dans ma tête, je la secoue, ferme les yeux, n'acceptant pas cela.

"Mais quand… pour quoi? S'il te plait…"

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne pour arrêter mon agitation.

"Edward je t'ai vu me repousser… faire ça… depuis le moment où Emmett est arrivé à notre porte la semaine dernière. L'appel du CACO était déjà mauvais… et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te maintenir avant que tu ne sois englouti par le flot de tes peurs. Mais quand Nalani est morte…"

Elle s'étrangle et s'arrête mais je ne l'interromps pas. Bien que j'aie été trop tranquille depuis la semaine dernière elle mérite de dire ce qu'elle a besoin de dire. Je dois me taire maintenant.

"Quand elle est morte c'est comme si une lumière s'était éteinte en toi, cette lumière derrière tes yeux. Peu importe ce que j'ai fait pour essayer de t'aider, pour essayer de faire partir cette obscurité ça s'est avéré être une tâche impossible. C'est simplement trop fort pour moi," pleurniche-t-elle impuissante.

"Bella s'il te plait laisse-moi t'expliquer."

Elle lève sa main. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'expliques. Je comprends, je te connais mieux que tu ne le croies. Tu es ainsi… c'est ce qui tu es depuis les derniers vingt et quelques ans. C'était égoïste ma part de penser que danser, faire l'amour et du tourisme sur ces iles seraient un remède miraculeux pour ce que tu traines depuis si longtemps…"

Ma poitrine se contracte et mes paumes deviennent moites pendant que je l'écoute encore quand je pense que mes arguments prennent l'eau.

"Je n'aurai pas dû essayer de te faire changer," soupire-t-elle. "Tu es beau, intelligent, un homme incroyablement généreux. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour devenir meilleur. Et au final toute la faute me revient."

Je ferme les yeux en secouant la tête. "Quoi? Bella comment peux-tu dire que la faute te revient?"

Elle essuie l'humidité de ses joues et sous nez avec un mouchoir. "Ce n'a jamais été très juste de ma part de te dire quoi penser ou quoi ressentir… comment vivre ta vie. Tu le faisais très bien avant que je n'apparaisse."

Je me lève du canapé et pose mes mains sur ma tête. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui est en train d'arriver.

"Je sais combien toutes ces tragédies que tu as vécues ont façonné ta vie. Et je sais que tu as toujours cru que c'était plus sûr pour tout le monde si tu ne donnais pas ton cœur. C'est clair que tu savais beaucoup mieux que moi comment tu pourrais gérer les choses quand elles prennent une tournure horrible. Je me suis trompée en essayant de te forcer à regarder la vie différemment. Ce n'était pas mon rôle, je suis désolée."

"Bella, attends une seconde." J'arrête de bouger pour lui faire face. "J'admets que j'étais très coriace la première fois que nous avons commencé à trainer ensemble mais tu ne m'as forcé à rien, je le voulais vraiment. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et cela par moi-même, comment ne l'aurais-je pas pu? Tu m'as comme ensorcelé, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu ne m'as pas jeté une sorte de sort."

"Mais tu es malheureux et effrayé et tu te poses des questions… et je me dis que je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle tu te sentes aussi mal. La distance que tu as mise entre nous en une seule semaine est la preuve que tu ne sais pas quelle est la bonne chose à faire."

"Mais j'essaie!" Ma voix devient plus forte et elle tressaille à mon changement de ton. "Je veux voir quelqu'un... peut-être parler à un psy. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça!"

Son visage montre une étincelle d'espoir, même si ses larmes coulent encore. "Je pense que ce sera peut-être bon pour toi mais je ne veux pas que tu cherches de l'aide à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas être responsable de ton bonheur ou de ton malheur et en ce moment, je me sens comme si j'étais la raison pour laquelle tu ne rentres plus à une heure ordinaire. Je pense que tu devras absolument passer du temps avec Riley et Kalia, en les aidant à traverser cela autant que tu peux. Tu voudras passer du temps avec Emmett et Rosalie avant qu'ils décollent. Mais je suis là... Je suis le dénominateur commun dans tous ces cas. Je ne vais pas te chasser de ta maison ou de tes copains."

Je frotte mes mains sur mon visage et mon cou. Je la perds. Je la perds et je ne sais pas comment résoudre ce problème. Juste à ce moment-là je me souviens de ce qui est dans le sac que j'ai apporté de la voiture.

"Regarde... regarde ce que j'ai pour moi." Je fouille dans le sac pour trouver le DVD de Raiponce, que j'ai acheté avant de rentrer à la maison. Je le tiens et je tombe à genoux devant elle sur le canapé. "C'est pour que je puisse avoir une copie quand tu viendras me voir au Japon ... ainsi tu n'auras pas besoin d'apporter ton DVD. Je peux continuer à m'améliorer pendant que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre."

Bella enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ses épaules tremblent. Je sens mes yeux devenir humides en voyant ma petite-amie se dissoudre en larmes.

"Bébé, s'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas, je peux me débrouiller, je peux devenir meilleur pour toi, Bella."

Elle lève son visage et me caresse la joue. "C'est juste cela. Tu n'as pas à t'améliorer et tu ne devrais pas changer pour moi…. Tu devrais être prêt à le faire pour toi. Tu dois passer en premier, Edward."

Je ferme les yeux en sentant des gouttes d'humidité enduire mes cils. Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

"Qu'est-ce que je dis à Bailyn?" Je croasse, peut-être essayant de jouer une carte de culpabilité dans mes derniers moments de désespoir, même si je sais que je ne veux pas faire face à cette petite fille sans sa princesse.

Son visage se remplit de remords et elle regarde au loin avant de répondre. "Dis-lui de continuer à croire que les histoires finissent toujours bien... parce la fin heureuse la trouvera. Juste comme je sais que la fin heureuse me trouvera, aussi. "

"Bella…"

Elle secoue la tête et se penche pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres douces se posent sur les miennes pour la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer. Ce ne peut pas arriver.

Bella éloigne sa bouche de la mienne lentement et nos yeux se verrouillent. "Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Edward Masen." Sa poitrine frémit, essayant de réguler sa respiration. "Tu as été la meilleure surprise de ma vie."

Je n'essaie plus de trouver des mots pour l'arrêter. Peut-être qu'elle sait ce qui est mieux pour nous deux. Mon cœur est tellement déchiré et en lambeaux en ce moment. Je suis simplement impuissant et ne peux plus mener cette bataille.

Elle se lève du canapé et se déplace pour prendre ses sacs. Je me tourne vers la baie vitrée et vois un taxi garé dans mon allée.

Je suis paralysé, toujours à genoux sur le sol où j'ai fait ma dernière plaidoirie, le film toujours dans ma main. Elle lève la main, ouvre la porte et descend vers la voiture qui attend.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe avant que je me lève du sol et m'effondre sur le canapé. Je tourne le DVD dans ma main et je me souviens de la scène à la fin. Claire comme le jour dans mon esprit, je peux entendre Flynn Rider murmurer mes mots agonisant à Raiponce :

 _Tu étais mon nouveau rêve._

Et elle l'était. Bella était mon nouveau rêve, pourtant ma stupidité et mon inaction me forcent juste à me réveiller à la réalité solitaire que j'ai toujours connue s.

* * *

Presque trois jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'elle est sortie par ma porte. J'ai sursauté chaque fois que j'ai entendu mon téléphone et je me suis presque cassé le cou en essayant de répondre avant que la sonnerie ne s'arrête mais je n'ai pas eu envie de répondre quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas Bella qui appelait.

Mes émotions continuent à faire des montagnes russes. Je vacille entre la peine pour moi-même, l'envie de me vautrer dans le dégoût de ma mentalité apathique, et la colère irrationnelle qu'elle ait fait une croix sur nous si facilement. Je ne sais pas lire les pensées et elle non plus! Elle ne m'a jamais donné l'occasion de m'expliquer. Elle n'est même pas restée pour entendre ce que je voulais lui dire. Nous avons enterré Nalani et deux jours plus tard elle a emballé ses affaires et est partie.

Au moins, avec l'appel de CACO, elle m'a laissé plusieurs jours pour que je me calme et que je traverse mes démons. J'ai enterré l'une de mes amies les plus proches et elle n'a pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de nous abandonner… tous. Sans parler du fait que Bailyn sera détruite quand je reviendrai en Californie sans Bella.

Je ne sais plus ce qui est juste... ou bien... ou même ce qui est réel. Notre amour ne devait pas être aussi fort pour elle, pour qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement, c'est tout ce que je sais. Peut-être que j'aurais dû l'écouter plus attentivement au début, quand elle a dit que ce voyage était juste pour se faire des souvenirs et s'amuser. J'ai visité les îles, j'ai eu une aventure et j'ai foutu en l'air ma vie pour de bon.

Oh ouais, c'était très amusant. Merci pour la balade, madame.

Emmett et Rosalie n'ont pas pris la peine de venir dire au revoir. Hier, j'ai reçu un message disant qu'ils avaient décidé de partir quelques jours plus tôt. J'imagine qu'ils savent déjà que Bella m'a quitté, alors ils laissent le méchant seul.

De toute façon je les verrai dans deux semaines à Okinawa.

Les choses ont été calmes en ce qui concerne Riley et de nouveau, je suis un connard fini. Je sais que je devrais être là-bas tous les jours après le travail, mais il semblerait que je ne puisse pas bouger du canapé quand je rentre à la maison. Je fais mon temps au bureau et à peine j'ai passé la porte que je me jette sur le canapé et sans réfléchir je zappe devant la télé.

Quelque part le vendredi soir pendant la reprise de King of Queens, un coup à ma porte me fait bondir sur mes pieds.

Je vais ouvrir et trouve Riley qui parait abattu, et à juste titre. Il entre en me poussant simplement. Je ferme la porte derrière lui et retombe sur le canapé, en supposant qu'il dira quelque chose quand il sera prêt.

J'entends les portes dans la cuisine s'ouvrir et fermer avant qu'il ne revienne dans le séjour avec deux verres et une bouteille de téquila Patrón. Je lève un sourcil et mets la télévision en sourdine quand il s'assied.

"Quelque chose en tête, Ri?" Je suppose que je vais mordre à l'hameçon.

Il me regarde brièvement avant de porter son attention sur la bouteille. Versant au moins trois doses dans les deux verres, il en fait glisser un sur la table basse pour moi. Il avale deux tiers de sa tequila puis s'adosse à l'autre canapé me regardant le regarder.

J'avale ma boisson et attends qu'il parle.

"Quelque chose en tête? Ouais ... oui, tu pourrais dire ça."

"Okaaaaay." Ça allait être une de ces discussions. "Où est Kalia?"

"La mère de sa meilleure amie et moi l'avons convaincue qu'elle méritait d'assister à la soirée d'anniversaire d'un ami ce soir. Je l'ai déposée il y a environ une demi-heure."

Mon cœur se serre d'agonie en pensant à Kalia. Et comme la merde que je suis, je n'ai pas été disponible pour elle, aussi.

"Comment va-t-elle?"

Il termine son verre et commence à en verser un autre. "Elle est dévastée. Nous essayons d'avancer minute par minute ... nous n'arrivons pas encore à étirer les minutes en une heure."

Il jette une autre gorgée dans son gosier. Je prends aussi une gorgée.

"Et comment vas-tu?"

Il me lance un regard provocateur. "Es-tu prêt à faire ça?"

"Faire quoi?"

"C'est bien, Edward, tu joues au con là. Mais toi et moi savons ce que je vais te dire. Je le dirai volontiers à voix haute même si je SAIS que tu sais ce que je vais dire."

Il claque son verre sur la table et du liquide se répand dessus.

"Nalani est partie. Il m'a fallu plus de deux ans pour le réaliser, mais elle était l'amour de ma vie et elle a disparu. Il ne me reste plus que ses cendres sur ma table de nuit." il pointe en direction de sa maison de ville.

"Riley, je ..."

"Non, tu vas écouter cette merde ou je vais te frapper jusqu'à ce que j'aie ton attention. Tu! As! Laissé! Partir! Bella! Tu as laissé Bella sortir par ta PUTAIN de porte parce que tu te sens désolé pour toi et que tu es effrayé."

Je prends une profonde inspiration et une gorgée de ma tequila.

"Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, et tu la laisses partir ... Pourquoi? ... Après tout ce que tu as traversé, pourquoi ferais-tu ça?"

Ma colère monte. "C'est à cause de ce que j'ai vécu que je l'ai laissée partir! Peut-être qu'elle sait mieux que moi! Elle a le droit de se protéger! " Mes émotions passent de la défense de Bella à me demander d'authenticité de ses sentiments." Elle savait que j'étais une cause perdue. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle elle ne m'a jamais invité à rencontrer sa famille, ohhh non!" Je prends une autre gorgée, devenant davantage en colère. "J'étais le con qui a tout mis sur table et elle restait tranquille. Chaque fois que je lui disais que j'étais prêt à travailler sur les choses, à vouloir plus d'un engagement, parler de l'avenir ... elle restait méfiante et silencieuse. "

Il souffle, secouant la tête vers moi.

"Je l'ai invitée chez moi en Californie, Riley! Quand ai-je jamais fait ça? Ma mère a-t-elle déjà rencontré une de mes copines?" Je suis tellement en colère que je peux sentir les larmes qui piquent aux coins de mes yeux. "Je la laisse entrer! Je la laisse dans ma vie et dans mon cœur et elle a tout déchiqueté! Elle est sortie avec moi pendant un moment, puis a pris ses cliques et ses claques quand les choses sont devenues plus épineuses!"

Je me replie sur moi-même et enterre ma tête entre mes genoux, laissant échapper un rugissement.

"As-tu une idée de ce que c'est que de te mettre à nu comme ça?" Je crie. "Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, as-tu une idée de ce que c'est d'être laissé complètement seul après avoir donné ton putain de cœur à une fille, pour qu'elle te le jette au visage avec un gros 'Va te faire voir'? "

"Non," dit-il tranquillement. "Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Edward, mais voici ce que je sais. Je sais ce que c'est que de déclarer mon amour à quelqu'un, lui faire sentir la même chose, commencer à planifier notre vie ensemble seulement pour la voir mourir de sorte que je reste avec aucune chance d'être près d'elle à nouveau! "

Il saute et balance son verre dans la cheminée. Les éclats volent partout. Il se retourne et commence à crier. "Elle est morte, elle est partie pour toujours! Si j'avais sorti ma tête de mon cul, j'aurais su il y a deux ans qu'elle et moi étions censées être ensemble ... mais j'ai pris mon temps parce que j'avais peur de m'engager. M'inquiétant de ne pas profiter de tout ce que la vie pouvait me proposer. "

Des larmes de frustration, de colère et de chagrin coulent de ses yeux. "Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas profité de chaque putain de jour? J'ai une vie à regretter ma décision lente de rendre les choses officielles avec Nalani! Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais revenir en arrière et je ne vais jamais, jamais n'avoir une autre chance de tenir sa main ou de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit ou même de la voir à l'autre bout d'une pièce me faire ce sourire secret qu'elle avait seulement pour moi."

"Ces opportunités sont perdues à jamais! Mais toi," grogne-t-il en pointant vers ma poitrine, "tes chances sont toujours là. Tu l'avais ... tu avais Bella dans ta main et tu l'as laissée partir."

Je frotte mes mains sur mon visage. "Je suis désolé", je grogne, me sentant comme un salaud complet de comparer la rupture de Bella à la mort de Nalani.

"Tu as trouvé l'amour dans un endroit et un temps improbable ... pourquoi ne pas le retenir? Je m'en fous si tu as peur. Je m'en fous que tu siis blessé. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux que ces deux derniers mois."

"Ne penses-tu pas que je ferais n'importe quoi, N'IMPORTE quoi pour avoir plus de temps avec Nalani? Je ne vais pas rester ici et écouter cette merde. Peu importe que Bella ait quitté l'île. Tu es un putain d'officier des Marine qui va déménager et qui a du temps entre ses mains. Tu as besoin de te ressaisir et d'aller la trouver. Parle-lui…. Dis-lui que tu as peur, dis-lui qu'elle t'a blessé, mais au moins donne-lui tous les faits, tout ce qui est dans ton esprit et dans ton cœur. Tout ce que tu lui as donné était le silence. Et bien que je sois pris dans ma propre tragédie la semaine dernière j'ai pu voir comment tu as ignoré Bella comme si c'était un moyen d'éviter tes propres angoisses. "

Une violente migraine arrive de nulle part et je frotte mes doigts à mes tempes dans un effort de trouver un soulagement.

"Tu me le dois, Edward. Attends, bordel de merde, j'ai mieux que ça…. Tu le dois à Nalani."

Je le regarde comme s'il avait une corne sur son front.

"Nous étions tous assis pendant ce dîner sur Maui, l'écoutant dire qu'elle a prié pour toi tous les soirs depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré. Elle a prié pour que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te correspondrait parfaitement. Nous savons tous que tu l'as trouvée ... Nalani savait que c'était Bella que tu attendais. Après tous les prières et vœux que Nalani a souhaité pour toi ... tu lui dois de tout mettre à plat avec Bella. Même si les choses ne se font pas, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas essayer. Elle est vivante et elle est quelque part. Tu peux être en colère, elle pourrait être en colère ... vous pourriez avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir ... mais merde, mec... ne laissez pas ceci être la fin!"

Emotionnellement vidé Riley s'effondre sur une chaise de salle à manger et couvre sa tête avec ses mains. Alors que ma tête continue à pulser, j'essuie les larmes du coin des yeux, marchant vers mon ami qui a besoin de moi. Je mets ma main sur son épaule et il la saisit comme si sa vie en dépendait... ce qui, vraisemblablement, est le cas.

Il est temps d'être un vrai homme. Ma merde mise de côté, je lui dois, à lui et Kalia de mon temps, de mon amitié et de mon amour parce que j'ai été inconsciemment absorbé la dernière semaine, l'enfer, depuis l'appel CACO.

Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve à moi ou à Bella ou à nous en tant que couple, mais je sais que je peux être le meilleur ami pour Riley maintenant. Une fois de retour en Californie, je vais réfléchir au reste.

Ce ne peut être la fin. Ce n'est pas la fin ... loin s'en faut.

...

Traffic Management Office – bureau qui coordonne les mouvements des marines lors d'un changement d'affectation. Ils emballent votre maison

* * *

 _ **La réaction de Bella nous as totalement sidérées...**_

 _ **quoi qu'il en soit nous comprendrons mieux ses motivations dans le prochain chapitre**_


	12. 21 - La réalité

_Tip of the spear_

 **Chapitre 21**

La réalité

.

 _ **Bella**_

Séchant mes larmes je marche vers celle qui avait été comme ma deuxième maison la semaine dernière. Je ne peux pas partir sans dire au revoir. Ça ferait du mal à la petite fille et je ne veux pas lui faire ça…pas après tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et sonne essayant de trouver un sourire pour Riley quand il ouvrira la porte.

"Hey!" Ses sourcils se froncent immédiatement. "Tu vas bien?"

"Pas vraiment." Je tourne mon visage vers la chaude bise du soir qui sèche les larmes sur mes joues. "Puis-je entrer pour quelques minutes?"

Il se déplace sur le côté pour me laisser passer. "Je t'en prie."

Je fais quelques pas hésitants, tournant la tête pour essayant de trouver Kalia. "Est-ce qu'elle est dans sa chambre?"

"Oui elle se repose. Je lui ai apporté le repas il y a un petit moment." Il frotte sa barbe naissante qui a poussé depuis l'enterrement. "Elle… euh… elle a eu une journée vraiment difficile."

Je soupire enroulant mes bras autour de moi sachant que je suis sur le point d'en rajouter un peu plus.

"Alors, euh… je passais vous voir parce que je suis en route pour l'aéroport."

Riley inspire profondément, ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. "Il t'a jetée dehors?"

Horrifiée par son hypothèse, je halète et bégaie pour lui donner la bonne raison.

"Dieu non – pas du tout." Je m'éclaircis la voix. "Je… je suis partie. J'ai réservé un vol qui décolle à dix heures et demie." Je me sens aussi faible que ma voix.

Il se passe la main sur le visage et s'assied sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

"Je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous dire au revoir à toi et à Kalia. Ce ne serait pas très juste après tout..."

Il soupire. "Bien merci pour ça." Le silence s'étire entre nous. "J'aurai souhaité que tu ne partes pas malgré tout."

Je déglutis difficilement, mes yeux sur les siens et je hoche la tête. Que pourrai-je dire d'autre? J'aurai souhaité ne pas partir non plus…

"Je ne pense pas avoir à demander ça parce que je suis presque sûr que je te connais assez mais… est-ce que tu lui as _dit_ au revoir… à lui?"

"Oui je l'ai fait."

Il serre ses lèvres et baisse le menton. "D'accord. Bon je ne peux pas dire que ça va être facile puisque tu pars. Je veux dire je sais que vous aviez projeté d'aller ensemble en Californie la semaine prochaine mais…"

"Je sais. Et je suis désolée de ne pas rester pour toi. C'est simplement… mieux pour tout le monde que je m'en aille. Je pense que tu le verras un peu plus. Et tu as besoin de lui. Et je sais que Kalia a aussi besoin de lui."

Je recommence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. "Et je suis sûre qu'il va avoir besoin de toi, aussi…"

Je pose mes mains sur mes yeux essayant de maitriser mes émotions alors que mon corps se secoue de sanglots.

"Hé, hé hé." Je sens les bras de Riley s'enrouler autour de moi. "Je suis désolé que tout cela se produise. Seigneur… ce putain de mois est devenu un enfer plus vite que le temps met une oie pour chier."

Le timing comique inapproprié de Riley me fait renifler contre son épaule.

"Sérieusement… je dis que nous devrions faire une putain de pétition pour que tous les mois de juillet soient enlevés des calendriers. Je ne veux plus voir le nom de ce mois imprimé quelque part."

Je me recule un sourire sur le visage et essuie mes yeux. "Je signerai ta pétition," fait ma voix chancelante.

"Bon nous sommes sur la bonne voie alors," dit-il avec un sourire, malgré sa douleur insupportable.

Il commence à m'accompagner vers la chambre de Kalia mais s'arrête en entrant dans le couloir.

"Est-ce que ça serait égoïste si je te demandais te rester en contact avec Kalia? Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me parler à l'avenir… coupable par association et tout ça mais je me noie et suis désespéré. Je peux utiliser toute l'aide que je peux."

Je prends sa main. "Tu n'es pas coupable par association Riley. Et je vais rester en contact avec Kalia… et je lui demanderai ce que tu fais aussi." Je lui fais un sourire. "Je veux dire je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position inconfortable. Qui sait ce qu'Edward pensera de moi plus tard?"

C'est le tour de Riley de faire un petit sourire et il hausse les sourcils. "Eh bien une fois qu'Em et moi lui aurons parlé, il lui restera plein de temps devant lui vu qu'il sera en traction avec les deux jambes cassées."

Je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui." Mon haussement d'épaule est résigné. "Il est comme ça c'est tout."

"Bien essayé Bella mais si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je laisserai mes coups de poing à la maison."

"Ça me suffit."

Riley frappe à la porte de Kalia et je le suis à l'intérieur, me raidissant pour faire de mon mieux pour ne pas briser le cœur déjà bien amoché de la petite fille.

* * *

Cette fois je ne m'embête pas avec les vols militaires. C'est plus facile - bien que ce soit bien plus cher – d'avancer et de prendre un billet pour un vol commercial pour rentrer. Je veux juste quitter cet enfer aussi vite que possible avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide… comme repartir vers Edward en courant. Ce serait tellement facile, mes larmes sécheraient instantanément avec ses bras puissants et protecteurs enroulés autour de moi mais ça ne résoudrait absolument rien.

Le voyage de Oahu jusqu'à Raleigh semble interminable, ma maison semble être à des années lumières. C'est seulement un voyage de onze heures mais avec deux escales et les changements d'horaire je vais perdre presque toute la journée et ne pas pouvoir dormir pendant les vols. Je perds le sommeil pour tant d'autres raisons et je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise pour dormir.

Au mois de mai l'anticipation et l'excitation d'aller à Hawaii avaient rendu le voyage plus court, c'était une partie de l'aventure. A présent je vois quel lourd fardeau c'est car tout ce que je veux ce sont deux cachets d'aspirine, mon oreiller et mon lit.

J'arrive dans mon allée à vingt et une heures, jeudi soir. Je rendrai la voiture de location demain quand mes parents arriveront. Je suis sûre qu'Alice m'aiderait si je l'appelais mais je refuse de me confronter à elle et à l'une de ses versions de "je te l'avais dit" qu'elle va me jeter à la figure.

J'amène mes bagages au milieu du séjour, mis à part cela ma maison est en parfait état. Elle est comme si rien du tout n'avait changé dans ma vie… alors qu'en fait mon monde est complètement déchiré et à l'envers.

Vingt minutes plus tard je suis couchée sur le côté sous mes couvertures, serrant mon oreiller et faisant défiler les photos sur mon appareil. Je ne pensais pas avoir de larmes pour pleurer mais ce soir je suis masochiste. Il y a environ une douzaine d'images de paysages avant que j'arrive à la première photo d'Edward et moi. Il me semble qu'une vie entière est passée. Nous sommes au sommet du premier pic de Olomana. Nous avons l'air insouciants et libres, ma tête est penchée vers la sienne et nos sourires en disent des tonnes. C'était le début de quelque chose de merveilleux.

Je fais défiler les deux cent quarante-sept autres photos, riant et pleurant en même temps. Hawaii est une expérience inoubliable pour beaucoup de raisons. Du feuillage tropical de toutes les couleurs imaginables aux vagues de l'océan, des visites et des monuments au temps à danser avec Edward, près de la piscine ou sur la plage, les diners avec les amis, les fiançailles de Riley et Nalani le 4 juillet et ensuite la cérémonie de promotion et la fête qui s'en est suivie. Plusieurs photos au centre culturel polynésien le soir où j'ai vu Nalani danser. Son ami a pris une photo de nous trois ensemble après le spectacle. C'est la dernière qui est sur mon appareil. Nalani est morte la nuit suivante. Et ensuite… il n'y avait plus de moments ou de souvenirs heureux à capturer.

Je reviens en arrière de huit photos et m'arrête sur cella qui fait rater un battement à mon cœur. Elle a été prise quelques minutes après le karaoké qu'Edward a fait avec ses copains le soir de la fête pour sa promotion. Il est assis sur une chaise de bar et je suis face à lui entre ses jambes. Ses bras bronzés sont enroulés autour de mes cuisses. Je le regarde, mes mains sont posées sur ses épaules et sa tête est inclinée vers mon visage tandis que son menton est posé sur mon ventre. Même si ce n'est qu'une vue de côté je peux voir l'amour dans ses yeux - dans nos yeux - par le langage de nos corps.

Je ferai tout pour y être à nouveau… pour ressentir ça à nouveau. Tomber amoureuse d'Edward a été la chose la plus facile que je n'aie jamais faite. Je ne l'ai pas cherché mais tout en lui m'attirait. Son charme, sa gentillesse, son intelligence et son esprit… il m'a possédée moi et mon cœur sans même essayer. Je pense que quitter Edward a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eue à faire comme enterrer Mike et notre fils.

Les larmes coulent sans fin sur mes tempes et mon nez. Je ne trouve pas la paix en tenant cet appareil photo et je pleure sur moi-même pour finalement m'endormir à un moment donné.

* * *

Mes parents arrivent en milieu d'après-midi le vendredi, après leur voyage en voiture de Long Island. Je les avais appelés quand j'ai quitté Hawaii le mercredi soir. Ma mère a pu dire juste au ton de ma voix qu'il y avait un problème et elle n'a pas hésité à dire que papa et elle se lèveraient vendredi matin pour conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Je les accueille à la porte les yeux rouges et bouffis et le nez qui ressemble à celui de Rudolph.

Après une rapide étreinte et un baiser, mon père me voyant dans cet état s'excuse pour aller chercher des cartons pour emballer. Son endroit préféré pour en chercher est derrière le magasin de spiritueux qui a toujours beaucoup de cartons solides. Ce sont les mieux car ils ont des compartiments pour que les bouteilles ne se cassent pas et pour mon déménagement ils seront très pratiques pour ranger les bibelots et les verres ou autres objets fragiles.

Après son départ maman s'assied avec moi sur le canapé. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux et elle peigne mes cheveux avec ses doigts et je lui raconte mon histoire en sanglotant. Je lui donne tous les détails, oubliant seulement les rencontres sexuelles monumentalement graphiques. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait et notre relation mère-fille depuis que je suis adolescente a toujours été honnête et ouverte. Elle écoute et acquiesce de temps à autre, elle n'interrompt jamais… elle est comme ça. Après que j'aie fini de raconter l'ensemble de l'odyssée elle tire sur mes cheveux doucement et je sais qu'il est temps de m'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse me donner son point de vue sur la situation.

Je me mouche et prends un autre mouchoir pour m'essuyer les yeux. Je vois que ma mère a aussi les larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle savait que Nalani avait été tué dans un accident de voiture. Je l'ai appelée le jour où c'est arrivé… mais elle ne connaissait pas les détails de ma relation naissante avec Kalia.

"Et ensuite maman?" J'ai beau avoir vingt-huit ans ici j'ai besoin de la perspicacité de ma mère. Et bien qu'elle soit toujours de mon côté, je sais qu'elle me donnera toujours une réponse honnête, ce dont j'ai exactement besoin en ce moment.

Elle soupire et prend une gorgée de sa limonade. "Bien, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as cru que c'était mieux de partir. Edward doit pouvoir faire son deuil et il t'a semblé que tu entravais peut-être ses possibilités de le faire."

"Oui."

"Il aurait dû être en mesure de le faire ouvertement avec Riley, Kalia et ses autres amis mais il t'a semblé que tu le chassais de chez lui et que tu l'empêchais de passer du temps avec ceux dont il est proche."

"Exactement."

"D'accord… mais est-ce que tu le lui as dit?" Sa tête se penche et je ressasse ses mots. "Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est, 'j'ai senti' et 'j'ai pensé' et 'j'ai estimé' mais chérie… est-ce que tu lui as jamais demandé toutes ces choses ou as-tu simplement supposé tout ça?"

Ma bouche reste ouverte pour donner une réponse mais rien ne sort.

Elle serre ses lèvres. "Je sais que tu crois le connaitre très bien et je ne nie pas que tu le fasses probablement. Mais Isabella aucun d'entre nous ne lit dans les pensées. Tu peux penser que tu sais ce qui lui passe par la tête mais si tu ne le lui demandes pas directement, tu te trompes aussi."

"Mais…"

"Non, écoute-moi. On dirait vraiment qu'il a pas mal de problèmes émotionnels non résolus depuis longtemps. Je n'ai aucun doute que consulter quelqu'un lui fasse du bien mais t'a-t-il dit les mots, "Bella tu es sur mon chemin. Bella j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Bella s'il te peux-tu déménager dans la base pendant que je travaille sur mes problèmes."

Elle hausse les sourcils alors que nos regards se verrouillent.

"Je pense que tu es allée un peu trop vite ma chérie."

C'est comme si tout l'air avait été chassé de moi à cet instant. L'oxygène a quitté la pièce alors que ma mère me crucifie en me disant "tu es aussi à blâmer," entre quatre yeux.

"Souviens-toi de cette discussion que nous avons eue quelques semaines avant que tu partes de Maui? J'ai pu entendre dans les mots que tu as choisis que tu ne semblais pas vouloir donner entièrement ton cœur. J'ai su que tu te tenais en retrait rien qu'au ton de ta voix et je t'ai avertie alors."

Une autre vague de larme monte. _Ma faute, ma faute. Ma faute._

"Maintenant je ne dis pas qu'il ne soit pas aussi à blâmer. Son manque de communication et sa peur de l'engagement pour une raison quelconque étaient de bonnes raisons pour toi d'être prudente." Elle se penche en avant frottant une larme sous son œil. "Mais laisse-moi te poser cette question… est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à lui demander de revenir ici avec toi? Ou même à New York pour nous le présenter officiellement - comme ton petit-ami je veux dire? Tu viens de me dire qu'il a fait un énorme pas et qu'il a voulu que tu rencontres sa mère, sa sœur et sa nièce."

Je hoche la tête, essuyant mon nez, la culpabilité commence à me submerger.

"Et tu n'as jamais pensé que ce serait énorme pour lui si tu lui rendais cette invitation? Comment penses-tu que ça l'ait fait se sentir Bella?"

Je saute du canapé. "Bon PUTAIN Maman! Et maintenant que suis-je supposée faire? Il était tellement terrifié par l'engagement, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente nerveux et qu'il se sente obligé!"

Elle baisse le menton alors que ses sourcils se haussent, se moquant de moi. "Après t'avoir invité chez sa mère? Bella? Allons chérie!"

Mes larmes de tristesse se transforment en larmes de colère contre ma propre stupidité et ma peur. Que doit-il penser de moi?

"Ecoute il faut que je te dise quelque chose et j'espère que cela ne te fera pas de mal ou que tu le ne comprendras pas de la mauvaise façon parce que j'aimais vraiment Michaël. Mais sérieusement… Il était facile, confortable toujours disponible et être avec lui était si naturel." Elle fait une pause, semblant réfléchir profondément. "Mais il n'était pas l'amour de ta vie, pas vrai?"

Je soupire exagérément et retombe dans le canapé. Ma tête repose contre le dossier et je fixe le plafond et de nouveau les larmes. _Comment ne suis-je pas déshydratée déjà?_

"Non," je renifle, "il ne l'était pas. Mike était un ami merveilleux qui était gentil avec moi et qui je le savais m'aurait toujours aimée et protégée. Avec lui c'était la sécurité… Rien à voir avec Edward."

Je sens la main de maman prendre la mienne et elle enlace nos doigts.

"Je suis tombée follement amoureuse d'Edward. Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai mis un pied devant l'autre pour arriver à le quitter il y a deux jours. Je suis éperdument et désespérément amoureuse de lui," coassé-je séchant mes larmes pour la nième fois. "Je ne pense pas que je serai capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre de la façon dont j'aime Edward…" je secoue la tête. "Et la façon dont il m'aime… d'abord avec ses actions incroyablement réfléchies puis avec ses mots."

 _Comment pourrai-je trouver quelqu'un qui puisse faire mieux ou même tenter de reproduire l'amour qu'il m'a donné?_

Je prends quelques inspirations profondes pour essayer de me calmer. Mon estomac est un gros nœud et ma tête bat la chamade. Je devrais probablement acheter des actions chez Kleenex après tous les mouchoirs que j'ai utilisés au cours des derniers jours et ceux que j'utiliserai dans les semaines à venir.

"Que dois-je faire maman?"

Un grand moment passe avant qu'elle me réponde, confiante. "Tu attends. Tu le laisses avancer pendant que tu réfléchis à ce qu'a été ta participation dans toute cette histoire et tu t'assures que c'est vraiment lui que tu veux et ensuite tu essaieras et arriveras à le retrouver. Pour l'instant occupe-toi seulement de toi. Tu es une survivante Bella. Pour la plupart des gens ça aurait été impossible de se remettre de la soudaine et tragique perte de ton mari et du bébé mais tu as traversé cela. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses et ton zèle pour la vie après tout ce que tu as vécu est sans précédent. Tu ne peux simplement plus t'enfuir quand les choses deviennent compliquées, piétinant ta théorie selon laquelle "la vie est trop courte pour 'se torturer avec des bêtises'. Elle se racle la gorge. "La vie est aussi trop courte pour s'enfuir loin de quelque chose qui est aussi incroyablement passionné juste parce que tu rencontres quelques eaux agitées…"

Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux pour réfléchir à ses paroles.

"Que faire s'il est trop tard?" demandé-je à voix haute, pas nécessairement à ma mère mais plus encore à l'univers. "Je l'ai tellement blessé. Il était brisé quand j'ai passé cette porte. Et quand je le retrouverai il me détestera sans aucun doute… s'il ne le fait pas déjà."

Elle soupira derrière moi. "Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé ma chérie. Sois la Bella qui est partie pour une aventure hawaïenne il y a deux mois. Sois cette fille que ses parents n'ont pas pu convaincre de les attendre ou même de prendre un vol normal. Sois cette fille. Sois courageuse."

"Mais je suis terrifiée!" Mon corps tressaute. "J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il dira après que je l'ai quitté."

"Oh chérie être courageuse ne signifie pas que tu ne doives pas avoir peur. Ça veut dire que tu veux te battre si fort pour quelque chose que ton désir sera plus fort que la peur."

J'attends quelques minutes avant de répondre. "Je vais y réfléchir, maman. Je ne sais pas ce que le l'avenir nous réserve."

"La vie n'est pas une répétition générale."

"Exactement. Si tu trouves ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin, ce qui te rend heureuse… tu y vas et tu le prends et tu ne le laisses plus jamais partir."

Je libère une autre respiration. Maman doit toujours avoir le dernier mot et celui-là est un bijou.

* * *

Mes parents restent la semaine suivante et m'aident à trier toutes mes affaires. Je fais trois tas différents : ce qui vient avec moi en Corée, ce qui va rester dans un box de stockage et ce que je vais donner. Le climat en Corée va des hivers froids aux étés chauds mais jamais vraiment chauds. Je mettrai encore mes vêtements d'été. Je serai ravie de pouvoir voyager dès que l'occasion se présentera. Je n'aurai jamais aucune autre chance d'être si près de l'Australie, de la Thaïlande, du Japon ou de la Chine.

Nous avons pensé qu'il était plus efficace de prendre une entreprise de déménagement pour transporter mes meubles et le reste pour le stocker et les expédier près de chez mes parents à New York. Je me sens plus à l'aise si mes biens sont plus accessibles au moins pour maman et papa à Long Island.

Il ne sert à rien de stocker mes affaires en Caroline du Nord. En ce qui me concerne je ne reviendrai pas ici. Après mon aventure à l'étranger peut-être que je trouverai un nouveau poste dans un autre état ou peut-être même… en Europe. Si et quand je serai fatiguée de travailler pour DODDS peut-être que je m'installerai de façon permanente à New York près de mes parents. Mais pour l'instant tout cela n'est que conjecture.

Je passe le reste du week-end ici puis je partirai pour New-York en conduisant pour rester avec mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de partir pour Séoul, le 13. Ça me laisse une semaine entière pour rendre visite à la famille et aux amis dans le nord avant de partir pour ce qui pourrait finir par être toute l'année scolaire, mes parents ont déjà décidé de venir en Corée pour passer Noël avec moi. Les vacances de printemps ne durent qu'une semaine ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour faire le voyage en avion, encaisser le décalage horaire puis repartir de nouveau avant d'avoir à revenir en classe avec vingt petits le lendemain matin.

Préparer le déménagement dans la semaine a été une assez bonne distraction. En fin de compte oui, je pense à Edward la plupart du temps, je me demande où il est, avec qui il passe son temps. J'espère qu'il est souvent avec Riley et Kalia. Ils ont besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Puis la nuit lorsque mes parents dorment, dans ma chambre j'écoute de la musique en pleurant, en regardant ces maudites photos encore et encore. C'est un cycle triste et pitoyable mais je ne suis pas encore prête à dépasser ce stade. J'espère qu'être en Corée et me concentrer sur mon nouveau travail et ma nouvelle vie là-bas m'aidera à oublier… ou du moins à laisser ça dans un recoin de ma tête.

Quand je dis au revoir à mes parents dans mon allée, je réalise qu'Edward doit voyager en ce moment même. Il avait prévu un vol pour nous vers la Californie le trois août. Alors à moins qu'il ait pris d'autres dispositions il doit avoir atterri sur la côte ouest à présent. Rien que le fait de penser que nous aurions pu rentrer ensemble sur le continent fait se tordre mon estomac.

Vingt minutes plus tard je suis sur mon ordinateur portable en train de remplir les informations pour mon changement d'adresse sur le site web de la poste et on sonne à la porte. Je vois sa voiture dans l'allée avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Alice.

Je la regarde fixement, immobile. Elle sourit à peine mais soulève ses sourcils alors que sa tête se penche. "Donc tu es là."

"Oui."

"Jasper qui était sorti faire des courses a dit qu'il avait vu un camion de déménagement dans ton allée. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en rentrant à la maison mais visiblement il n'y a rien ici." Elle regarde dans l'allée vide. "Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé mais j'ai voulu venir pour me rendre compte par moi-même. Puis-je entrer pour qu'on parle?"

J'opine et fais un pas de côté pour la laisser passer puis ferme la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle entre dans le salon vide.

"Tu pars vraiment? Et où vas-tu - et quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à me le dire?"

Je prends une profonde inspiration et essaie de ralentir ma réaction. Mes nerfs sont tellement à vif en ce moment qu'Alice va sûrement me pousser à bout.

J'essaie de m'inspirer du sage conseil de Seinfeld et de prendre les choses calmement et en toute sérénité alors j'essaie l'humour.

"De quoi tu parles?" Sa réaction me dit que ça tombe à plat. _Oh bien on ne peut pas me blâmer d'avoir essayé._

Alice se reprend, pose son sac sur le rebord de ma baie vitrée et croise ses bras. Je suppose qu'elle attend une meilleure explication.

"J'ai postulé pour un transfert par l'intermédiaire du DODEA. On m'a contacté en juin pour me dire qu'il y avait un poste disponible pour moi en Corée du sud…"

"QUOI?"

"Et j'ai accepté. Je dois y être pour le 15."

"Putain est-ce que tu plaisantes? Comment as-tu pu faire ça sans me le dire?"

"J'étais en vacances quand je l'ai appris. Et dans la dernière conversation que nous avons eue… tu m'as raccroché au nez," lui rappelé-je calmement. "J'en ai déduit que tu n'avais plus à connaitre mes plans immédiats."

"Bella… je… sérieusement je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne sais même plus qui tu es."

Je détache ma queue de cheval et passe mes doigts dedans à plusieurs reprises. Je dois me distraire sinon je vais finir par gifler cette idiote.

"Je suis la fille que j'ai toujours été Alice. Mais tu as choisi de l'ignorer pendant ces trois dernières années."

"Pardon?"

"Tu as parfaitement compris. J'ai essayé d'avoir cette conversation avec toi des dizaines de fois mais ça n'a jamais mené nulle part." Je me recule et m'appuie contre le mur essayant de paraitre aussi blasée que possible. "Quand nous avons enterré Mike tu m'as enterrée avec lui. Ou du moins tu as essayé mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça."

"Tu es complètement folle."

"Non je ne pense pas l'être." Je hausse les épaules. "Tu as cru ça quand Mike est mort, j'aurai dû trouver un endroit sombre pour pouvoir me ratatiner et mourir."

Elle essaie de m'interrompre mais je poursuis.

"A maintes reprises, j'ai essayé de reprendre une vie sociale, essayant de me trouver une vie, plusieurs fois j'ai fait allusion à essayer d'avoir des rendez-vous et à chaque fois tu as toujours changé de sujet. Tu as été incroyablement injuste envers moi et Mike et notre bébé, d'ailleurs."

"Quand une personne meurt, cela ne veut pas dire que la vie de son conjoint doit aussi s'arrêter. Je sais que tu étais amie avec Mike bien avant que je le rencontre. Je suis désolée que tu l'aies perdu aussi. Mais t'attendre à ce que je vive une vie tranquille, solitaire pour le reste de mon existence est scandaleusement égoïste. J'ai tous les droits de vivre chaque jours pleinement. Je ne suis pas six pieds sous terre !"

"Mais…"

Je lève la main. "Et jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour chérir la vie que j'aie et la vivre comment je le veux! Découvrir des aventures intéressantes, essayer de nouvelles choses, même tomber amoureuse. Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'aurais voulu que Mike fasse si j'étais morte avant lui!"

"Je pense que tu es irréfléchie et ingrate. Après tout ce que mon mari et moi avons fait pour toi au fil des ans."

"Tu vois, c'est là que tu te trompes. J'ai toujours aimé notre amitié et les fois où toi et Jasper étiez là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'amis. Mais Alice," je me rapproche d'elle, pointant ma poitrine, "je ne suis plus en deuil. Et attendre que j'agisse comme si j'avais enterré mon mari le mois dernier est complètement injuste et irréaliste."

Je lève les mains. "C'est pourquoi je voulais partir et aller à Hawaï cet été. Je ne pouvais plus supporter des vacances vides et des nuits calmes à la maison."

"Et tu t'es amusée?" demande-t-elle, le venin dans chaque mot.

"Bien sûr. Les lieux que j'ai visités, les paysages, les monuments, les gens que j'ai rencontrés ... ce sont des moments inoubliables. Je suis tombé amoureuse d'Hawaii... et je suis tombé amoureuse d'Edward." Là, c'était dit.

"Edward, le même Edward qui est venu t'annoncer que Mike avait été tué?"

Je hoche la tête vers elle incrédule, sachant qu'elle n'est pas stupide parce que j'ai expliqué tout cela pendant cet appel téléphonique quand toute cette merde a commencé.

"Lui-même, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre... Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée."

Alice lève la tête, glousse comme le méchant dans un vieux film en noir et blanc. J'attends qu'elle sorte une corde et tente de m'attacher à la voie ferrée de l'autre côté de la ville.

"C'est du propre, tu es vraiment un sacré numéro, Bella. Je ne vais même pas discuter de tes accusations ou de cette sotte romance," Elle se penche pour attraper son sac "Appelle-moi pour me faire savoir que tes idées se sont bien remises en place!"

 _Crack._ C'est le bruit du point final. Il a claqué et je suis sur le point de le faire aussi.

"Tu peux t'arrêter là," je crie. "J'en ai MARRE de tes commentaires déplacés sur mes choix. J'ai vécu selon tes règles... ta stupide et maussade règle 'tant que nous ne parlons pas de la mort de Mike, nous pouvons faire semblant que ça n'est jamais arrivé". Bordel de merde j'en ai assez! "

Elle secoue la tête. "Tu verras ce que c'est quand tu seras désespérée et sans amis à l'autre bout de monde. Tu comprendras finalement, qui a toujours été là pour toi et qui compte."

J'explose. "Il y a une différence entre être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin et être tyranniquement peu disposée à accepter que la vie continue. Et je ne demande pas simplement un transfert, Alice... Je m'échappe! Courant aussi vite que je peux pour m'éloigner de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas trouver le bonheur dans mon désir de trouver le mien."

"J'ai besoin de m'entourer d'amour. D'un amour fou, un qui fait arrêter le cœur de battre, d'un amour 'je ne peux pas vivre sans cet amour'. Et dès que je peux, j'irais à l'autre bout du monde pour le récupérer."

Elle pointe son menton tandis que ses sourcils se haussent. "Le récupérer? Tu l'as déjà quitté? Elle marche vers la porte, hurlant, "Foutaise! Baiser voilà ce que tu veux, tu as perdu ton putain d'esprit!"

"Non, il me semble que j'y voie enfin clairement!" Je marche d'un pas lourd vers elle. "Et fais-moi une faveur, n'attends pas que je t'appelle, parce que ça n'arrivera pas!"

Elle vacille vers moi, sa poitrine se soulève comme la mienne, tandis que l'adrénaline monte.

Je baisse la voix et continue. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que les amis agissent. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça dans ma vie. Il y a des gens qui disent que les amitiés ou les relations les rendent entiers. Tu connais la phrase de _Jerry Maguire,_ 'Tu me complètes'? Eh bien moi, je peux dire avec confiance, Alice, tu m'épuises."

Elle me foudroie du regard une dernière fois avant de passer ma porte et de la claquer derrière elle. Je prends mon portable et envoie un sms à Jasper qui ne mérite pas la merde qui est sur le point de lui être servie.

 _Alice vient de partir. Notre discussion ne s'est pas bien passée. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu vas subir mais s'il te plaît sache que j'ai toujours apprécié ta gentillesse, ton tempérament doux et ton amitié. XO, Bella_

Une minute plus tard, mon téléphone sonne avec sa réponse.

 _Alice doit avancer elle aussi. Tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, Bella. Sois heureuse. Tu mérites tout cela et plus encore. A la prochaine... xo._

J'avale la boule dans ma gorge lorsque mes yeux se mouillent. Je ne veux pas perdre l'amitié de Jasper mais c'est un dommage collatéral après ce qui vient d'arriver avec Alice. Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons nous rabibocher mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle dans ma vie.

Peu importe ce qu'il se passe avec Edward, ce n'est pas cela qui compte à la fin. Alice me vidait et si je souhaite rester la personne saine que j'ai toujours voulu être, elle ne peut pas faire partie de l'équation en ce moment.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

"Qu'est-ce qui m'attend?"

Ma sœur soupire à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Elle est bouleversée, Edward, que veux-tu que je dise?"

Je secoue la tête, en colère contre moi-même, encore une fois, pour avoir laissé tomber quelqu'un qui signifie le monde pour moi. Tout ce que ma nièce voulait c'était rencontrer Bella, une vraie princesse à ses yeux. Et à cause de mon comportement de merde, le cœur de Bailyn est brisé maintenant, aussi. Je ne fais que cela ces jours-ci, briser des cœurs.

"Je suis désolé."

"Je sais", murmure-t-elle. "Nous sommes désolées aussi, Maman et moi avons pensé que Bella était ..." Elle traîne tristement et je la laisse tranquille.

Quoi qu'elle ait prévu pour remplir le blanc, ça ne fera que me blesser. Je l'ai fait assez moi-même.

"Très bien, je dois partir, je vous verrai bientôt."

"Ouais, à bientôt."

Cette visite ne va pas être facile. Rien n'a été facile depuis que Bella est partie. Je me suis morfondu pendant deux jours puis Riley m'a botté les fesses!

J'ai réussi à avoir quatre séances avec un thérapeute chez Tripler et j'ai le numéro du gars qu'on m'a recommandé à Okinawa. Après avoir quitté le bureau du médecin après ces rendez-vous, j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un trou noir. Pendant que nous parlions, j'étais au milieu de ma merde, les peurs, la colère, les vieilles blessures qui ne guérissent jamais ... Mais chaque fois que je partais, je me sentais juste un peu plus léger. Rien de mon passé n'a été effacé mais en parler, analyser et travailler dessus, me permets d'avoir une perspective différente.

J'aurai pu me donner un coup de pied pour avoir attendu si longtemps d'avoir de l'aide avec ma merde. Je n'ai peut-être jamais perdu Bella. Mon thérapeute a rapidement souligné que peu importe combien de temps il m'a fallu pour arriver à ce stade mais le fait que j'ai accepté de parler de tout cela et comprendre le sens des sentiments est la chose la plus positive que je pouvais faire, pour moi et pour toute autre personne dans ma vie.

Trente-quatre ans et toujours en train de faire des petits pas. Au moins, je pense que je vais de l'avant.

* * *

Ma mère me salue à la porte, sourire sympathique en place. "Bonjour chéri."

"Salut maman." J'embrasse sa joue et entre. Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés vers la télévision où le film _Tootsie_ , passe. En un instant, je suis transporté à mon premier rendez-vous avec Bella quand nous avons dansé sous les étoiles pendant cette chanson d'amour.

La façon dont elle était dans cette robe jaune, la sensation d'elle dans mes bras _... merde,_ elle me manque. Même après le mal qu'elle m'a causé, elle me manque tellement. Ce vide dans mon estomac ne fait qu'empirer à chaque jour qui passe. Je serre ma mâchoire, toujours agacé par la façon dont le dernier mois s'est déroulé.

"Edward?" La voix de ma mère me fait sortir de ma rêverie.

Je racle ma gorge. "Où est-elle?"

"Qui, Bailyn? Elle est dans la salle de jeux en train de regarder un film, Lauren est au téléphone avec son petit-ami."

Le choc me fait reculer et poser mon sac de sport. "Depuis quand?"

"Ummm, un an... plus ou moins."

"Un an? Pourquoi diable ne m'a-t-elle rien dit?"

Elle hausse les épaules et s'assied sur le pouf derrière elle.

"Sûrement parce qu'elle a supposé que tu penserais qu'elle devrait rester célibataire pour l'amour de Bailyn."

Je secoue la tête, ne comprenant pas d'où vient ce raisonnement. "Je ne penserais jamais cela, maman, _Seigneur_ , Lauren n'a que vingt-quatre ans! Elle a tous les droits de sortir et de tomber à nouveau amoureuse si elle veut."

Ma mère me regarde et sourit. "Alors, est-ce seulement la jeunesse de Lauren qui lui donne le droit de vivre une vie heureuse et remplie après avoir perdu Eric? "

"Non, maman..." Je passe mes mains sur mon cuir chevelu de frustration. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je suis sorti avec plusieurs hommes depuis que ton père est mort il y a toutes ces années. Rien n'est arrivé mais je vois quelqu'un de très spécial depuis environ huit mois, maintenant."

Mon esprit s'agite en tous sens avant de se concentrer sur ma mère. Mon visage doit être confus et elle rigole.

"Je n'essaie pas de te faire peur, Edward. Je voulais juste ne plus avoir de secrets et te faire savoir que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux. Il sera ici pour dîner dans environ une heure. Je pense vraiment que tu l'aimeras."

Je tombe dans le canapé derrière le pouf de maman et hoche la tête sans le savoir. "Okaaaay, je suis sûr que je le ferai mais ..." Je regarde au loin pour réussir à avoir quelque semblant de pensée cohérente. "Pourquoi tout ce secret?"

"Je suppose que nous te voyons avec cette mentalité rigide, chéri. Chaque fois que quelque chose de tragique se produit, tu entres dans ce mode où la tristesse reste et la vie n'avance plus. Cela nous a toujours préoccupées... mais tu étais à l'université, puis tu as bougé avec les Marines depuis, et nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de cela…"

"Bon dieu." Je traîne ma main sur mon front, marmonnant, "Appelle-moi Alice."

"Quoi?" Ma mère rit nerveusement. Je peux seulement supposer qu'elle pense que j'aie officiellement perdu la tête.

Je secoue la tête. "Rien, je déteste juste que tu penses que je ne pourrais pas être heureux pour l'une ou l'autre de vous deux. Ai-je jamais dit que vous ne pouviez pas sortir et trouver l'amour de nouveau? Merde, Ma, tu es seule depuis vingt-quatre ans! Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie!"

Elle me fait un petit sourire. "C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre."

Je souffle, souriant tout en essayant de digérer tout cela. "Tu ne sais pas lire les pensées, maman. Tu aurais pu juste demander." Je suis debout et j'arpente la pièce une seconde. "Toutes les femmes dans ma vie agissent comme si elles savaient ce que je pense tout le temps!" Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère, même si j'ai crié la fin de la phrase.

"Eh bien, peut-être que si tu avais dit les mots ou envoyé des ondes différentes, les gens ne feraient pas ces hypothèses." Il y a un tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'elle se tient devant moi. "Peut-être que Bella a fait la même erreur? Nous ne sommes pas tous dans le tort ici, mon chéri. Ton comportement est la cause qui provoque ces effets." Elle avale différemment et tend la main pour me frotter le bras. "Je t'aime et je suis désolée que tu souffres. Mais peut-être que ma révélation, avec celle de Lauren, t'aidera à te projeter dans la direction où tu étais censé aller."

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma joue et m'enveloppe dans une étreinte. "Tu vas trouver le chemin, bébé."

Je hoche la tête, réfléchissant à ses paroles. "Je vais aller parler à Bailyn et je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne puisses pas rencontrer Bella." Je sais combien elles étaient excitées à propos de ce moment. Avant que ma vie ne devienne un enfer il y a quelques semaines, c'était tout ce dont elles parlaient.

Son soupir semble résigné. "Je sais." Elle se tourne vers la cuisine. "Gran et Pops seront ici vers seize heures."

Je souris, reconnaissant de pouvoir passer la soirée avec mes grands-parents avant de partir pour le Japon. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai été en leur compagnie. Mon grand-père est la seule figure masculine que j'aie eue dans ma vie après la mort de mon père. Peut-être qu'il peut écouter mes malheurs d'une oreille impartiale.

Ou peut-être qu'il va juste me frapper à la tête, comme tout le monde l'a fait, après avoir entendu comment j'ai tout foiré.

Je me débarrasse de ces pensées en préparation de ce que je dois faire pour qu'un enfant de quatre ans me parle à un moment donné pendant ma visite.

* * *

"Hé, fripouille," murmuré-je, m'approchant comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal en cage qui risquerait de me cracher dessus et de me griffer les yeux.

Elle s'arrête de coiffer sa poupée, me regarde un instant puis retourne à la coiffure. Je regarde la télévision et réalise qu'elle a choisi de regarder Raiponce, évidemment aujourd'hui. Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait.

 _L'univers de putain de merde joue de nouveau avec ma tête._

"Hé, oncle Edward." Sa voix est à peine audible et un peu grinçante.

Je m'accroupis sur le sol à côté d'elle et lui chatouille les orteils. "Tu vas bien?" Je tends la main et serre ses épaules et pose doucement un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle acquiesce. Aucune autre réponse. _Je suis dans la merde_.

"Es-tu fâchée contre moi?" Je crois que je vais aller droit au but.

Elle hausse les épaules, pas de contact visuel, toujours peignant les cheveux blonds de soie de sa poupée et en train de regarder Flynn Rider combattre les gardes du palais.

"Bailyn," murmuré-je, mettant ma main sur la sienne pour arrêter son mouvement, espérant qu'elle me regarde. "Bébé, je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas pu amener Bella ici pour qu'elle te rencontre. "

Je reçois un autre hochement de tête, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure tique un peu, et elle fronce tristement ses sourcils, ce qui conduit à des larmes dans les coins de ses yeux. Dans la seconde suivante, elle me regarde avec les yeux bleus embués qui ressemblent parfaitement à ceux d'Eric. Ça me tue qu'il ne puisse pas être ici pour voir sa petite fille grandir. Putain de cancer.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu me rencontrer?" Son gémissement me tue.

Je la tire sur mes genoux instantanément, essayant de la calmer, quelle est la raison pour laquelle Bella n'est pas venue en Californie?

"Oh Bay, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Elle ... Elle voulait être ici." Je secoue la tête en souhaitant avoir répété ce discours. Je dois délivrer les nouvelles les plus merdiques à des étrangers chaque fois que le devoir m'appelle mais briser le cœur de ma nièce en ce moment est au-delà de mes forces et je ne peux pas trouver les bons mots.

Ses reniflements s'apaisent après une minute et elle pique son petit doigt sur le tissu de mon t-shirt là où mes plaques le déforment. Ses yeux trouvent les miens et elle bouge son petit corps pour chevaucher mes jambes.

"La Bête l'a renfermée dans le château?"

Ma confusion dure seulement une fraction de seconde, me rendant compte qu'elle fait référence à pourquoi Belle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir dans le film original.

J'y pense quelques instants avant de répondre aussi honnêtement que possible.

"Non, chérie, la Bête ne l'a pas enfermée dans son château." Je racle ma gorge. "Il, uhhh- la Bête l'a enfermée… mais dehors, réellement. Elle n'a plus pu entrer à l'intérieur, peu importe combien elle a essayé." Je prends une profonde respiration et confesse." Et finalement, elle est partie."

Son visage se plisse. "Eh bien, il devrait aller la chercher et s'excuser, ce n'est pas juste, elle vit dans ce château aussi. Pourquoi lui a-t-il demandé de venir vivre là-bas s'il voulait la laisser dehors?"

Je ferme les yeux en écoutant la version très logique, disney-esque de ma relation et de la débâcle actuelle avec Bella. Certes, je n'aurai pas pensé moi-même à cette théorie au cours des deux dernières semaines, mais quand un enfant de quatre ans les expose au jour, cela ouvre les yeux comme rien autre.

"Tu as raison, Bay. La Bête a besoin de réparer ça."

* * *

"Comment vas-tu, mon pote?"

Je me retire de l'étreinte et du rire de mon grand-père. "Je ne sais pas, Pops, j'ai pas mal de trucs auxquels je dois réfléchir."

Il me donne une claque sur le dos. "Pourquoi ne pas nous prendre quelques bières et nous réfléchirons ensemble, d'accord?

"Ça m'a l'air bien."

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouve mon grand-père sur une chaise longue sous le porche. Bailyn joue avec l'arrosage automatique à l'extérieur tandis que ma mère s'occupe de la grillade.

"Alors, les dernières nouvelles?" demande-t-il en prenant la bouteille de ma main. Je trinque avec lui et avale une longue gorgée avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

"Ma tête a été merdique pendant longtemps... pour plusieurs raison mais tu les connais…" Il hoche la tête et je continue. "J'ai besoin de tout mettre en ordre, parce que sinon je vais finir misérable comme un veux bouc. "

Pops apprécie et rit généreusement à mon auto-évaluation et me demande de tout lui raconter. Je lui explique mon histoire avec Bella et comment nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'origine avec les tragédies qui l'ont entourée il y a trois ans. Puis j'avance rapidement vers ce qu'il s'est passé au cours des deux derniers mois... le bon et le mauvais. Je ne lui épargne rien, je suis honnête sur mes actions, sur ce que j'ai dit et n'ai pas dit. Il m'écoute raconter mon histoire. Une fois que j'aie fini, je termine ma bière et je regarde Bailyn hurler parce que les gouttes d'eau fraîche lui tombent dessus.

"Est-ce que je t'ai jamais parlé de la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux?"

Je secoue la tête. "Nan."

"J'avais seulement dix-sept ans, mais cette fille tenait férocement mon cœur. J'avais déjà prévu de partir à Parris Island après mon diplôme mais j'ai passé chaque instant que je pouvais avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas que je parte, je ne voulais pas m'en aller non plus mais je savais que l'université n'était pas pour moi et je devais faire quelque chose de ma vie."

"Nous avons gardé le contact autant que nous pouvions pendant que j'étais au camp d'entraînement. Puis j'ai été envoyé en Corée. Ce n'était pas facile mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle a dit qu'elle m'attendrait mais les filles comme elle ne restent pas longtemps célibataires."

Un coup de tristesse me frappe en écoutant l'histoire de mon grand-père. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Elle m'a envoyé une lettre pendant que j'étais outre-mer qui m'a vidé." Il fait une pause pour prendre un verre. "Disant qu'un gars qu'elle avait toujours trouvé attirant voulait la sortir et elle ne voulait pas me mentir."

"C'était la dernière fois que tu as entendu parler d'elle?"

"Non, j'étais fou d'elle, j'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser à l'époque."

Cela pique mon intérêt et je ricane. "Et qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Je me suis jeté dans l'escalier de la caserne, me suis cassé la jambe et ai fini par avoir besoin d'une opération."

A présent, je suis complètement englouti dans le rire. "Seigneur, vieil homme", grogné-je, "as-tu eu des ennuis?"

Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. "Je savais ce que je faisais. Personne n'était là. J'ai hurlé comme un fou une fois en bas de l'escalier. Un de mes camarades m'a trouvé en pleurs et j'ai fini dans un avion pour la maison. "

"Tu es un clown, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait tout ça pour une fille." Je prends une profonde inspiration après mon rire. "Tu aurais pu avoir beaucoup d'ennuis si ton officier supérieur l'avait découvert. "

Il rit avec moi. "Je sais mais j'ai réussi à rentrer et tout s'est bien passé comme je le voulais."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec la fille?"

"Une fois que j'ai pu me mettre dans une voiture je suis allé chez elle, je lui ai confessé mon amour et lui ai dit que nous étions destinés à être ensemble."

Imbécile sentimental, pensé-je mais je me rends compte qu'il a plus de tripes dans son petit doigt que je semble en avoir dans mon corps entier.

"Elle t'a écouté?"

"Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Elle est dans la cuisine avec ta sœur, pas vrai?"

"C'EST GRAN?!"

Il me fait un sourire sournois et un clin d'œil. "Elle est la seule qui ait jamais compté, fils. Et quand on trouve la seule qui compte…. On fait tout ce qu'il faut faire pour la garder. Tu m'entends?"

Je souffle, absorbant tout ce qu'il vient de dire. "Oui, monsieur, c'est clair."

"Bien. Y at-il autre chose dont tu as besoin?"

Je souris et réfléchis à tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison aujourd'hui. Entre les entretiens avec ma mère et Bailyn, et maintenant l'histoire de mon grand-père - pour ne pas mentionner la musique intelligente de l'univers et des conseils de film - tout cela me montre une seule direction. Je pense que je le savais depuis le début mais la peur me paralysait.

Je ne peux plus avoir peur. Ouais, Bella m'a fait du mal et je suis sûr comme de la merde que je lui en ai fait aussi mais nous pouvons faire que cela fonctionne. Elle a changé ma vie de la meilleure des façons et je ne peux pas imaginer ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours.

"T'as encore des contacts en Corée? Il faut que j'aille retrouver ma fille et lui dire qu'elle est à moi."

* * *

 _ **Cette fois leurs idées ont bien été remises en place**_

 _ **et nous espérons de tout cœur qu'ils puissent repartir du bon pied...**_


	13. 22 - Un homme en mission

Tip of the Spear

 **Chapitre 22**

Un homme en mission

 _ **Edward**_

 _"Aloha! J'espère que vous passez une journée géniale. Ici c'est Isabella Newton. Désolé de manquer votre appel mais je m'amuse trop à Hawaii pour répondre au téléphone alors je vous en prie pardonnez-moi… laissez un message et j'essaierai de vous rappeler quand je pourrais. Mahalo!"_

Je souffle en secouant la tête quand j'entends la boite vocale répondre. Toujours à Hawaii? Si seulement c'était vrai. Mes paumes sont moites pendant que je fais les cent pas attendant de pouvoir….

 ***BIIIIIIIIP***

Oh putain.

"Bella, c'est moi. C'est Edward." Je m'arrête prenant une profonde inspiration n'ayant pas décidé quoi dire. "Euh… je sais que nous n'avons pas parlé depuis quelques semaines. Je suis resté à Hawaii pour Riley et Kalia plus longtemps que je l'avais prévu à l'origine, je suis resté _avec_ eux. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu au téléphone… je _sais que_ j'aurai dû mais je suppose que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire." Très intelligent comme conversation… mais je continue. "Je… je ne trouve pas encore les bons mots mais… il faut que je te parle. Nous avons besoin de nous parler. Je déteste la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées quand tu es partie. Il y a tellement plus…"

 _Si vous êtes satisfait de votre message appuyez sur étoile. Si vous voulez recommencer appuyez sur dièse. Si vous…"_

 _"PUTAIN DE…"_

"Oncle Edward?"

Je me retourne sur l'herbe humide de rosée et je vois Bailyn debout sur le porche dans sa chemise de nuit Raiponce. Je suis sorti à l'aube pour passer ce coup de fil après avoir tourné et retourné dans mon lit toute la nuit. Pas moyen de dormir – rien de neuf là – et ai filé discrètement dehors quand c'était une heure décente pour réveiller quelqu'un en vacances de l'autre côté du pays ou qui voyage autour du monde.

Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine me sentant comme si mon cœur était sur le point d'en sortir. Entre la fin abrupte de mon message et Bailyn qui m'a fait peur mes nerfs, sont à fleur de peau et je dois me ressaisir, putain.

"Vraiment… qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt?" demandé-je en rangeant mon téléphone et en l'approchant. Elle garde ses distances depuis que je suis arrivé hier matin. Je sais que j'ai toujours beaucoup de travail à faire. Il ne fallait pas promettre une princesse et puis arriver sans elle. Ça ne se fait tout simplement pas.

"J'étais dans mon lit et j'ai eu besoin de faire pipi." Elle bouge. "Quand j'ai eu fini j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte."

Je ris à sa candeur et tends les bras espérant qu'elle va sauter dedans comme elle l'a fait si souvent par le passé. Peut-être qu'elle a oublié sa colère pour le moment et je suis reconnaissant qu'elle tende ses bras et me permette de la prendre.

"Il est encore très tôt," murmuré-je alors que nous retournons ensemble à l'intérieur. "Tu veux regarder la télé et ensuite je te ferai un petit-déjeuner… dans un moment?"

Elle hoche la tête et prend l'initiative quand nous entrons dans la salle de jeu. D'abord elle attrape une couverture sur le dossier du canapé et prend place, tapotant le coussin à côté d'elle pendant que je traverse la pièce. Ensuite elle prend une télécommande argentée appuie sur le gros bouton vert et le grand écran s'allume au milieu de l'une de ses émissions de Disney.

"Maman laisse toujours la télé sur ma chaine alors tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de l'allumer. Je ne sais pas encore comment on change les chaines," confesse-t-elle en arrangeant la couverture rose et rouge sur ses jambes.

Pendant que Bailyn est absorbée par le monde de _Mickey Junior_ je pense essayer de rappeler Bella à nouveau. Je dois vraiment ressembler à un abruti de première classe, je bégaie et mon message est coupé en plein milieu.

Après avoir parlé avec Pops hier j'ai su que je ne devais pas laisser passer un autre jour sans au moins essayer de la joindre. Non Bella ne m'a pas contacté non plus et ça craint mais il y aura du temps pour travailler sur tout ça. A présent il faut juste qu'elle sache combien elle était importante pour moi – combien elle est importante pour moi. Distance ou pas l'attraction que je ressens pour elle éclipse la douleur qu'elle me cause. La peur paralysante que mes démons provoquent dans ma tête n'est rien comparée à l'agonie que je ressens en envisageant cette possibilité que je ne pourrai plus l'avoir dans ma vie pour toujours.

Je dois commencer quelque part.

* * *

Deux messages – cinq, si je compte ceux qui ont été coupés – et trois messages plus tard je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de Bella. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit aussi en colère contre moi pas vrai? Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait largué parce que j'avais menti ou l'avait trompée. Je veux dire si quelqu'un a bien le droit d'être en colère contre la fin brutale de notre relation c'est bien moi. Pas d'avertissement, pas de préambule… elle a lancé mon cœur dans une déchiqueteuse à bois et s'est envolée avec un vague "merci pour les souvenirs."

Puis je me souviens, je me souviens du silence avec lequel je l'ai inondé les jours qui ont précédé la crise. Les souvenirs me bombardent… comment j'ai évité de rester seul avec elle à tout prix parce que j'étais trop bouleversé par la mort de Nalani et terrifié de perdre Bella de la même manière. La clarté revient un peu après cette mise au point et je sais que je lui ai aussi déchiqueté le cœur, le transformant en paillis longtemps avant qu'elle fasse de même avec moi.

Au dîner Bailyn me tire de mes pensées et chasse sa mauvaise humeur en me demandant de l'emmener à Disneyland pour voir la fausse Belle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par fausse Bella, chérie?" demande Lauren, en essuyant la sauce des spaghettis qui a coulé sur le visage de Bailyn.

"Et bien comme le faux Père Noël, maman."

Ma mère Lauren et moi nous figeons instantanément les yeux écarquillés complètement paniqués. Je ne sais pas grand-chose au sujet des enfants mais il n'y a pas moyen qu'une petite fille de quatre ans ne croie plus au Père Noël. Avant que quiconque puisse lancer une quelconque accusation Bailyn continue.

"Tu te souviens quand on est allés au centre commercial pour voir le Père Noël et ensuite nous sommes allés manger et il y en avait un autre aussi?" Elle plisse les lèvres faisant un visage idiot en écartant ses bras. "Il _ne pouvait pas_ être à deux endroits en même temps. Je sais qu'il a des aides." Elle hausse les épaules et prend une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

"OHHH!" soupirent de soulagement les trois adultes.

"Alors tu veux dire que la princesse que tu as vu dans la robe jaune à Disneyland n'est pas la _vraie_ Belle?" Ma mère – dieu merci – est toujours à la recherche d'autres réponses.

"Oui! Parce que nous savons tous qu'oncle Edward était avec la vraie Belle et il dit qu'elle est ailleurs parce que la bête stupide l'a enfermée à l'extérieur de son château." Elle termine son petit laïus en croisant ses petits bras.

"Attends, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Oncle Edward?"

"Il a dit que la Bête a fermé son château quand elle a essayé d'entrer. Et elle vivait là!" Elle insiste sur **vivait** en tapant de sa paume sur la table. "Je ferai mieux de ne pas voir la bête quand nous irons," déclare-t-elle avec l'attitude qu'ont les enfants de quatre ans. "Parce que je vais taper du pied sur le sien pour l'avoir enfermée dehors et l'avoir empêchée de venir me voir."

Je saute et frappe dans mes mains avant que Bailyn n'en dise davantage pour m'enterrer dans la tranchée que j'ai moi-même creusée.

"D'accord Bay tu gagnes! Disneyland mardi, ça ira?"

Je regarde ma mère et ma sœur en secouant la tête, elles se tiennent pratiquement l'une à l'autre, en train de rire silencieusement.

Je jure que ces femmes vont causer ma mort. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire revenir celle qui détient mon cœur.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit, je suis couché, frustré et inquiet que Bella n'ait pas répondu ni à mes messages ni à mes textos. Essayer de diminuer cette distance entre nous serait plus facile si nous pouvions commencer par un appel ou même un simple texto ici aux États-Unis. Une fois que nous serons partis à l'étranger ce sera impossible de communiquer à moins de nous être échangé nos adresses mail à moment donné.

J'aurai aimé faire comme Loyd Dobler* et aller devant chez elle avec une stéréo portable mais si elle ne me parle même pas, les chances que je finisse dans une prison coréenne pour tapage sont plus grandes qu'une fin où nous partirions dans le soleil couchant avec Peter Gabriel qui interprète notre chanson.

Je roule et donne un coup de poing dans l'oreiller me blâmant, une fois de plus pour ma bêtise de ne pas avoir lui avoir tendu ma main plus tôt. Si elle ne rappelle pas dans les vingt-quatre heures je suis cuit parce que d'ici là elle sera dans un avion pour Séoul et complètement hors d'atteinte.

Je regarde mon iPhone pour la quatre-vingt septième fois aujourd'hui et fixe l'affichage de la date et de l'heure.

 **13 août 23 h 22**

Mon cerveau se remet à fonctionner et là je comprends que c'est fait. Si elle doit y être le 15 avec les changements de date, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle a dû partir.

Partie. Bella est déjà partie.

Et les conséquences ne font que commencer.

Soudain je réalise qu'un grand voyage de ma part pourrait très bien être une solution dans un avenir proche.

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

"Madame Newton?" s'enquiert une femme à l'air affable. "Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Maura Driscoll."

Je me redresse avec un sourire et essuie mes mains sur le devant de mon chemisier. "Moi aussi je suis ravie."

Je tends ma main à cette petite femme qui la serre avec la force d'un sumo. Je jure que mes yeux sortent presque de ma tête mais je me contiens pour ne pas lâcher un petit cri de douleur.

"Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous dans mon bureau, nous avons plusieurs choses à discuter."

Je la suis dans un grand espace composé de petits box qui a tous les attributs typiques du bureau d'un principal du DODDS, bureau militaire avec fauteuil, classeurs de rangement, ordinateur de bureau et drapeau américain de l'US Air Force. Il y a aussi un siège en face du bureau mais peu de place pour bouger à tel point que je me demande si elle l'a amené ici juste pour notre entretien d'aujourd'hui.

"Que pensez-vous de la Corée pour l'instant?"

"Bien, ça ne fait que dix-huit heures que je suis arrivée mais tout le monde est très gentil." Je laisse tomber la partie où j'ai été poussée et bousculée par tout le monde pendant le débarquement. Apparemment les sud-coréens n'aiment pas attendre leur tour pour descendre d'un avion, je décide de ne pas parler de l'odeur qui flotte dans cet aéroport. Je sais que l'un de leur plat est le kimchi* mais à mon avis j'ai eu l'impression que l'aéroport entier avait désespérément besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Mes voies nasales pourraient avoir été brulées de façon permanente…

Elle sourit doucement et arrange ses lunettes qui pendent à une chaine brillante.

"Mme Newton je vais aller droit au but. Je sais que vous êtes venue aujourd'hui pour obtenir la clé de votre classe et pour vous familiariser avec notre installation mais il semble que nous ayons rencontré un problème avec votre mission d'enseignement."

"Oh?" _Oh merde c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. A_ ctuellement je suis installée au bout de mon siège mes genoux tressautent comme si un élastique était attaché à mon talon.

"Nous avons comparé nos inscriptions les plus récentes au nombre d'enseignants de la fin de l'année dernière. Il semble que nous ayons surestimé nos besoins pour cette année scolaire."

Un creux se forme dans mon estomac et ma gorge est sèche. Ça y est. Elle me dit de remballer mes affaires qui ne sont pas encore déballées et de partir.

"Hum," est la seule réponse que je puisse formuler pour le moment.

Elle serre ses lèvres et fronce les sourcils puis continue. "Je crains que nous ne disposions pas d'une place pour vous ici, à Osan."

Le haut de mon corps s'affaisse alors que ma peur se confirme. Fichue dehors dès le premier jour. Ce doit être une sorte de record.

"Je suis vraiment désolée que tout ce soit passé ainsi mais j'ai pris la liberté de passer des coups de fil en votre nom pour les écoles voisines."

Mes oreilles se dressent. _S'il vous plait, oh s'il vous plait… faites qu'il y ait quelque chose de disponible dans le coin. Des ados ou même des lycéens. Je prendrai tout, peu importe, simplement je vous en prie, ne me renvoyez pas déjà à la maison._

"Mon bon ami, Ian Kubrough qui est aussi un principal m'a dit qu'il avait un flot inattendu de familles qui sont arrivées le mois dernier et elles allaient faire leur demande pour un autre enseignant dans les classes maternelles. Il a dit a dit qu'il voulait bien vous prendre dans son équipe. J'espère que ça vous est égal mais nous en avons déjà parlé à nos superviseurs et ils ont approuvé ce changement plutôt que vous renvoyer chez vous aux Etats-Unis," explique-t-elle.

"Oh merci mon dieu!" Mon cœur recommence à battre alors que ma nausée se dissipe. "C'est ici? Ou quelque part ailleurs?"

Ses yeux se plissent. "Pas exactement. Venez avec moi et je vais vous montrer sur une carte."

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Bailyn se tortille sur mes genoux pendant que je réajuste l'écran de l'ordi pour que son visage soit entièrement visible.

"Est-ce qu'il va répondre?" couine-t-elle en regardant la flèche verte tourbillonner pendant que la connexion essaie de se faire.

"Je ne sais pas Bay laisse-lui quelques secondes."

Au même instant j'entends un grand bruit et Emmett appelle Rosalie.

"Oncle Emmett!"

 _"Hey mon petit sucre d'orge! Quoi de neuf?"_ Em a un énorme sourire placardé sur le visage.

"Maman fait mon sac pour un voyage spécial à Disneyland!"

 _"Un voyage pour Disney? Et qui t'amène à Disneyland? Moi?"_

"C'est oncle Edward!"

 _"Lui? Où est ce fou d'oncle Edward?"_

"Je suis là." Je bouge le moniteur et recule notre chaise ainsi il peut me voir sur l'écran.

 _"Bien le bonjour à toi oncle Edward!"_ gronde Emmett

"Hey oncle Emmett comment c'est la vie à Tip of the Spear*?"

Il hausse les épaules pas du tout impressionné. _"Pfff rien de nouveau sous le soleil d'Oki. Comment vas-_ _ **tu**_ _?"_

"J'essaie de rester occupé. Deux jours à Disneyland avec elle me garderont occupé, je l'espère."

Emmett et moi ne pouvons pas avoir le genre de conversation qu'il aimerait, je le sais. Nous avons parlé environ deux semaines après que Bella soit partie et j'étais encore très amer. Il m'avait remis les idées en place au téléphone tout comme Riley l'avait fait dans mon salon quelques jours auparavant. Le remords m'assaille à chaque jour qui passe de savoir que plusieurs personnes étaient avec moi – sont avec moi – et ne veulent que mon bonheur.

"Comment s'adapte Rose?"

" _Elle va bien. Elle va dans sa classe pour préparer les choses qui doivent l'être pour la rentrée. Est-ce que euh… tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella?"_

"Bailyn viens par ici s'il te plait," crie ma sœur depuis la chambre.

"Je reviens de suite oncle Emmett," lui annonce-t-elle, elle quitte mes genoux et court dans le couloir me laissant seul avec mes amis sur Skype.

Je secoue la tête. "Non rien. Ça me rend fou. Et je pense que j'ai tout foutu en l'air parce…."

 _"OH TU PENSES!"_ Tout à coup je vois un bout du corps de Rose derrière Emmett. Je prends une profonde inspiration, ravalant ma fierté parce que je sais que j'ai besoin de l'aide de Rosalie pour chercher le mail de travail de Bella.

"Hey Rose," murmuré-je. Elle s'en va sans même passer sa tête dans l'écran. " _Oui elle n'est pas vraiment intéressée encore,"_ s'excuse Emmett.

"Pas étonnant."

J'entends Rosalie dire quelque chose dans le fond mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

"Que dit-elle?"

 _"Elle veut savoir si tu as réussi à te sortir la tête de ton rectum…"_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je suppose que je le mérite et plus encore. Je ne suis pas habitué à entendre jurer Rosalie car habituellement elle est réservée.

"Dis-lui que c'est un processus continu, j'y travaille toujours." Je me réinstalle dans mon fauteuil en entendant Bailyn courir dans le couloir pour retrouver ses deux oncles.

La vie continue… que je le veuille ou non.

* * *

Deux jours à Disneyland remplis à ras bord de Belle et de Raiponce ont conduit Bailyn à un état d'excitation maximal. Elle a aimé chaque minute de notre voyage imprévu. Ma sœur a proposé de venir avec nous mais j'ai décliné son offre en lui disant qu'il me fallait du temps seul avec Bailyn. Je lui devais bien ça après avoir fichu en l'air la rencontre avec Bella.

Etonnamment Bailyn n'a plus parlé de Bella après la petite discussion à la table du diner du lundi soir. Je ne sais pas si Lauren lui a parlé ou si à l'âge de quatre ans tout se joue loin des yeux loin du cœur. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis content de n'avoir plus besoin d'esquiver ses questions ou pire encore, lui raconter la terrible vérité.

Pourtant l'univers continue à se jouer de moi. Bailyn m'a demandé un fluffernutter pour déjeuner hier. Je pensais que j'étais en train de rêver.

 _"Où as-tu entendu parler de fluffernutter?" me suis-je écrié compétemment abasourdi. Je ne peux lui échapper, Bella est partout._

 _"Nous en avons toujours fait à l'école," dit Bay d'un ton neutre alors que nous attendons pour monter dans le manège. "On aide Mlle Misty à les préparer. Il faut du beurre de cacahuète, de la guimauve en pâte et des petits gâteaux ronds." Elle se lèche ses lèvres roses et soupire de satisfaction._

 _"Et tu aimes ça." Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mes mots. Je suis persuadé que si Bella avait mangé des fluffernutters quand elle avait quatre ans elle a dû dégager le même niveau d'excitation._

 _Je m'accroupis de sorte que nos yeux soient au même niveau. "Je ne sais pas s'ils en vendent ici pour le déjeuner mais nous nous arrêterons à un magasin quand nous partirons ce soir et je te promets que je t'en ferai un pour déjeuner demain, d'accord?"_

 _Je suis récompensé par son sourire à un million de dollars et par ses fossettes qui ne veulent pas s'en aller._

 _"Je t'aime ma puce!"_

 _"Je t'aime aussi Oncle Edward."_

Quand nous rentrons à Monterey mercredi soir j'explique à ma mère et à ma sœur que je vais changer mes billets et aller à Séoul pour essayer de trouver Bella. Elles ne sont pas en colère que je raccourcisse mon séjour de quelques jours. Elles ne peuvent contenir leurs sourires mais j'essaie de couper court à leur enthousiasme. Honnêtement je pense qu'elles sont juste ravies que je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de remettre les choses en ordre avec Bella.

Mon estomac est noué. Les mêmes papillons que ceux qui étaient là il y a deux mois quand nous avons commencé à passer du temps ensemble, sont revenus pour se venger. Chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle, mes sens étaient plus aiguisés et il y avait un courant électrique inexplicable dans l'air. L'anticipation de ce qui viendrait ensuite m'a toujours laissé très heureux.

A présent je suis au moins aussi pétrifié qu'excité. Beaucoup de scènes de films défilent dans ma tête. Ouvrira-t-elle la porte et jettera-t-elle ses bras autour de moi et posera-t-elle ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser passionné? Ou ouvrira-t-elle la porte pour passer mes mains autour de mon cou et m'étrangler?

Je pense que les deux solutions sont plausibles.

J'y vais complètement à l'aveugle. Pas moyen de l'appeler, je n'ai pas son mail et je ne sais pas où elle vit. Mon seul espoir c'est qu'elle soit logée temporairement sur la base aérienne de Osan et que je puisse rôder là-bas dans l'espoir de la croiser à un moment ou un autre.

Je sais qu'elle enseigne aux plus petits alors peut-être que si je vais au bureau de son école quelqu'un aura pitié de moi et m'indiquera la bonne direction.

Je dois essayer. S'il y a quelque chose qui est souvent revenu dans mes sessions avec mon thérapeute c'est que la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue si je ne prends pas la peine d'essayer.

Rien ne vient facilement. Et tout cela vaut bien la peine qu'on se batte. Bella en vaut vraiment la peine et **nous** le méritons.

Et ce combat ne fait que commencer.

* * *

Je frappe mon poing sur le bureau après avoir passé ma main sur ma tête pour la dixième fois en autant de minutes.

"Madame, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, elle a _dû_ laisser une adresse, un mail... _quelque chose!"_

"Je suis désolé, Major Masen, je n'ai pas d'informations sur le lieu où se trouve cette personne."

"Mais vous confirmez au moins qu'elle _était_ là."

L''employée de bureau plisse les yeux, me regardant d'un œil calculateur. Elle essaie probablement de savoir si elle ne finira pas dans le journal de 20h de Barbara Walters comme la personne ayant divulgué les informations qui ont déclenché un incident international.

Je suis sûr que je ressemble à un homme possédé. Je suis en plein putain de décalage horaire et je n'ai rien mangé de décent depuis des jours parce que mon estomac est dans ma gorge. Tout ce que j'ai consommé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures sont quelques sachets de cacahuètes, deux canettes de Coca, un paquet de Skittles et quatre Red Bulls. La nourriture qu'ils ont essayé de me servir pendant le vol n'était pas du tout appétissante pour mon estomac instable, alors je n'ai mangé que des cochonneries. Mes dents sont probablement en train de pourrir pendant je parle.

La dame se penche sur le bureau et je fais de même l'obligeant à reculer un peu. Je pense qu'elle pense que j'ai perdu la tête.

La possibilité existe qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait tort.

"Oui", dit-elle. "Mme Newton est arrivée le lundi soir et elle est partie il y a deux jours, d'accord?"

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Au moins, je sais qu'elle était ici - elle était en sécurité - et qu'elle est quelque part sur l'ile maintenant. J'ai un mauvais timing, je suis arrivé un samedi et je ne serai pas en mesure d'aller dans son école jusqu'à lundi, mais en attendant je peux me balader sur la base et la ville environnante. Peut-être que je peux même trouver des agents immobiliers qui ont des contrats avec les militaires et voir si l'un d'eux a travaillé avec Bella pour l'aider à trouver un logement en ville.

L'adrénaline qui m'a boosté ces des deux derniers jours est sur le point de se dissiper et je suis sur le point de toucher le fond. Sachant qu'elle est plus proche que ce qu'elle a été depuis les quatre dernières semaines m'a instantanément calmé et je pense que je pourrais effectivement être en mesure de dormir ce soir… enfin.

"D'accord, puis-je avoir une chambre, s'il vous plaît?"

* * *

Le week-end passe et je ne suis pas plus près de trouver Bella. Je jure que j'ai passé la base au peigne fin en montrant sa photo à des gens comme si elle était un chiot perdu. Quelqu'un me renseignera peut-être finalement.

Lundi matin arrive et je suis habillé et prêt à partir à six heures et quart. Je pense que je vais faire plus impression si je suis en uniforme.

Le soleil a à peine émergé au moment où je me gare sur le parking de l'école. Dieu merci, j'ai rencontré hier un vieux copain de l'Air Force, qui me laisse emprunter sa voiture. Sa femme est aux Etats-Unis avec leurs enfants pour les vacances. C'était un coup de chance que sa voiture soit garée dans leur allée depuis plusieurs semaines. Merci aux familles des militaires. Peu importe où vous êtes dans le monde, vous pouvez toujours trouver quelqu'un que vous connaissez!

Je fais craquer mes articulations en descendant un autre Red Bull - parce que je n'ai pas assez d'énergie nerveuse qui court à travers mon corps pour le moment - et en attendant que le corps professoral et le personnel commencent la journée. Ce n'est pas une surprise que j'espère voir Bella mais à huit heures, elle n'a toujours pas fait son apparition. Je me racle la gorge et roule mon cou, espérant me détendre pour ne pas faire peur aux gens qui travaillent à l'accueil. J'ai besoin d'alliés, pas de gens qui pensent que je suis un Mec-Bizarre-Harceleur.

"Puis-je vous aider, Major?"

Je me dirige vers le comptoir prêt à faire marcher mon charme. "J'espère que oui. Je suis à la recherche de mon amie qui travaille ici. Je suis en route pour ma base à Okinawa mais je sais qu'elle a été affectée pour travailler ici. J'espérais pouvoir lui rendre une visite dans sa classe?"

Elle me sourit. "Umm, je ne sais pas si…"

"C'est ok Kelly, je vais gérer ça," j'entends la voix avant de voir la femme à qui elle appartient. Elle sort de derrière le grand bureau, tendant la main. "Directeur Driscoll ... Major ...?

"Masen, Edward Masen."

Elle fronce les sourcils tout en me jaugeant. J'essaie de ne pas bouger ou de briser le contact visuel avec elle mais mon désespoir commence à se voir. Probablement pas la meilleure idée d'avoir bu ce deuxième Red Bull ce matin.

"Venez avec moi, Major Masen."

Je la suis fidèlement dans ce que je présume être son bureau. Je me trouve pratiquement au garde à vous devant cette femme.

C'est absurde. Elle a l'air comme une protectrice maternelle. Je crois que je perds la tête ici.

"Qui cherchez-vous, Major? J'ai seulement entendu la fin de votre conversation avec mon assistante".

"Elle s'appelle Isabella Newton, elle est nouvelle cette année."

"Si vous connaissez Mme Newton… et si elle est votre amie comme vous l'avez dit, pourquoi vous dirait-elle de venir à son travail? Cela ne semble pas une chose très intelligente à faire en tant que nouvelle employée essayant de faire une bonne impression. Pourquoi ne pas vous dire la retrouver chez elle? Ou dehors, quelque part?"

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est confrontée à ce genre de situation… Elle m'a eu.

"Oui madame, elle ne m'attend pas nécessairement, j'espérais juste ..."

Elle baisse sa tête sur le côté, en cliquant sans cesse sur un stylo à bille et en attendant que je termine ma pensée.

"Juste…?"

J'avale le caillou qui est dans ma gorge en sachant que j'ai besoin de m'expliquer si je prévois de m'approcher à moins de cent cinquante mètres de Bella aujourd'hui.

"D'accord, écoutez ..."

"Et je vais vous arrêter là, Major Masen," dit-elle en tenant la main en l'air. "Je trouve difficile de croire que Mme Newton aimerait que vous passiez par ici. Je suis sûre qu'elle est occupée dans sa classe à se préparer pour le premier jour d'école. "

Mes épaules s'affaissent en l'écoutant.

"Je peux lui dire que vous êtes passé. Est-ce que vous resterez plus longtemps sur Osan?"

"S'il vous plaît, madame," murmurai-je, m'avançant vers elle, et ce faisant elle se redresse dans sa chaise. "J'ai juste besoin de lui parler brièvement."

Je m'arrête, j'ai une idée brillante. "Vous pouvez même venir dans la classe avec moi ... Je ... je promets … je ne suis pas un fou. Je ... je vais la voir pendant deux minutes pour lui dire que je la cherche."

"Je ne pense pas être à l'aise avec cela. Vous semblez plus qu'un peu impatient, et je suis finalement responsable de la sécurité de mon personnel. En dehors de cela j'ai une journée remplie de réunions et je n'ai pas le temps de vous escorter dans le bâtiment pour essayer de voir un de mes professeurs. Je suis désolée."

Ma mâchoire se resserre alors qu'elle assène le dernier coup. Je hoche la tête et me retire de son bureau. Avant d'atteindre la porte, je vais tenter encore un dernier truc.

"Je peux repasser demain, vous pourriez m'accompagner alors?" Je mets ma main sur ma poitrine, cette douleur dans ma poitrine depuis un mois maintenant devient de plus en plus insupportable à chaque seconde qui passe. "S'il vous plaît."

Je la regarde gonfler ses joues tandis qu'elle fait tambouriner ses ongles rouges sur son bureau. Pensant que j'ai perdu ma dernière chance avec ma supplique pathétique, je me retourne et me retire. Je passe la demi-porte battante du grand bureau et hoche la tête en remerciant la secrétaire qui me donne un authentique "désolé-c'est-chiant-d'être-vous" sourire avant de pousser la porte lourde en verre.

"Major Masen!"

Je me tourne pour voir le principal s'approcher rapidement. Elle lève son bras, me faisant signe d'aller dehors, mais il semble qu'elle ait l'intention de venir avec moi.

Merveilleux. On m'escorte à l'extérieur des locaux.

Nous sortons sur le trottoir et elle met sa main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de partir.

"Je vais vous dire ceci, monsieur. Mme Newton n'est pas ici." Elle croise les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine et fait rouler les cailloux sous ses pieds.

"Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui? Peut-être qu'elle viendra plus tard?"

"Non, je veux dire, elle n'est pas enseignante dans cette école."

J'entends ses paroles mais elles n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Je _sais_ que Bella travaille ici.

"Y a-t-il une autre école sur la base?"

Elle roule les yeux, clairement ennuyée par mon ignorance. "Non, monsieur, il n'y a pas d'autres écoles élémentaires sur la base. Elle était supposé travailler ici mais son poste a été supprimé."

Ma bouche s'ouvre parce que de tous les scénarios que je prévoyais aujourd'hui, découvrir que Bella ne travaille pas ici n'était pas sur la liste.

"Elle a donc été transférée aux États-Unis? Est-elle renvoyée en Caroline du Nord?" Je commence mentalement à calculer le décalage d'horaire entre ici et la côte est et combien de temps cela pourrait prendre pour atterrir à Raleigh.

"Je ne suis pas habilitée à vous dire où elle est, monsieur. Si Mme Newton était aussi proche de vous que vous semblez le vouloir, elle aurait ou elle finira par vous faire savoir où elle est. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne peux pas vous dire où elle a été affectée. Mais elle est là-bas maintenant. Elle y est arrivée la semaine dernière."

Ma tête retombe de défaite. Comment vais-je la retrouver maintenant? Le téléphone éteint depuis la fin de semaine dernière. Aucune information de contact. Dois-je voler à New York et essayer de chercher ses parents? Serai-je fou de faire cela?

"Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de mentir. _Je_ ne suis pas une folle d'amour mais je reconnais certainement _un fou_ d'amour quand j'en vois un…"

Je baisse la tête, comprenant sa position. "Je vous remercie, je respecte votre volonté de garder Bella en sécurité. Je peux très bien comprendre cela. "

"Bonne chance, Major!" Elle hoche la tête et rentre dans l'école.

Je reviens vers la voiture, retire ma casquette et la jette sur le siège du passager. Agrippant le volant, je crie jusqu'à ce que mes poumons manquent d'air et que les larmes menacent.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Je dois me présenter au travail dans une semaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de parcourir le monde entier pour elle. L'ampleur de cette réalité pèse sur moi comme un putain de sept tonnes.

Et je me sens impuissant. Le même sentiment d'impuissance que j'aie quand je suis sur le seuil de la porte de quelqu'un à qui je vais apporter la mauvaise nouvelle.

Tout l'espoir que nous aurions une fin de conte de fées s'est évaporée. Fin du jeu!

* * *

"Major Masen?"

Ma tête se tourne et je me concentre sur le colonel Briggs.

"Monsieur?"

Mes collègues officiers rient en sachant que j'ai été pris en train de rêvasser.

"Vous ne m'avez pas répondu… alors j'ai dit que le Capitaine Simmons et vous serez chargés d'organiser la fête du Festival d'automne. Compris?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Bon, c'est un événement annuel, très bien accueilli d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Nous avons deux semaines et demie pour tout organiser. Votre contact sera Amanda Clarkson des Key Volunteers. Leur première réunion est mercredi à dix-neuf heures dans notre salle de conférence. Vous y serez."

"Oui monsieur."

"Quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?" Il regarde les officiers sous son commandement autour de la table. Nous restons tous silencieux, sachant que si nous continuons à parler ou à poser des questions, il n'y aura aucune chance de sortir du travail tant qu'il fait jour.

"Rompez."

Les chaises grincent sur le sol alors que je me réprimande de ne pas rester concentré lors de la réunion du personnel. J'ai déjà beaucoup de travail et maintenant on m'a désigné volontaire pour diriger ce festival. Fantastique putain!

Ça a été une semaine de merde depuis que j'ai perdu mes chances d'essayer de retrouver Bella. J'ai même supplié Rosalie - qui a finalement recommencé à me parler - de faire une recherche des adresses électroniques DODDS mais elle ne trouve Bella qu'avec l'adresse de l'école en Corée. Où qu'elle soit, ils n'ont toujours pas mis son email à jour. A moins que, bien entendu, la principale m'ait menti mais à la fin de notre échange, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle voulait que je réussisse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Rosalie et moi avons envoyé à Bella un e-mail test il est revenu. Une autre impasse.

J'ai skypé avec ma famille, Riley et Kalia plusieurs fois depuis mon arrivée. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire le soir car j'attends toujours mes affaires. Au moins j'ai les trucs de base pour l'instant. Le quartier des officiers célibataires est assez décent. Si j'étais encore un capitaine, j'aurai dû partager une salle de bains et un espace de vie central. Au moins tout est privé avec ce grade et les meubles sont en bon état.

Riley et Kalia arriveront dans quelques semaines. Apparemment, ils ont traqué le père de Kalia à Fidji et ont fait le voyage pour le voir. J'espère que tout ira bien pour Kalia. Bien qu'elle va rester avec Riley et que son père n'ait jamais cherché à les joindre depuis que sa mère est morte il y a toutes ces années, au moins elle saura qu'elle a un parent de sang dans le monde qui je l'espère se soucie d'elle dans une certaine mesure.

Je peux seulement espérer qu'une fois qu'ils seront à Okinawa, je pourrai occuper mon temps encore plus. Tout ce que je fais, c'est penser à Bella. J'espère qu'elle est en sûreté et qu'elle est heureuse... eh bien, peut-être pas trop heureuse.

Ça me gêne de me concentrer sur ce qui aurait pu être, ce que j'aurais dû dire ou faire, et comment elle m'a blessé en partant si vite. J'étais si enthousiaste de la retrouver en Corée que je suis tombé de mon piédestal. Je passe mes journées du mieux que je peux. Si je continue à me concentrer sur elle, je vais devenir encore plus un zombie que je ne le suis déjà.

Je sais que ce n'est pas sain. Mon thérapeute à Hawaii m'aurait rappelé que ce n'est pas sain. Le psychologue que j'ai commencé à voir à l'hôpital au Camp Foster m'a dit que ce n'est pas sain. En ce moment, je dois continuer à travailler sur moi. Mais ces démons qui ont tenté de m'empêcher de m'engager et m'ont rendu vulnérable et amoureux semblent disparaitre peu à peu ce dont je suis vraiment reconnaissant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter avoir une deuxième chance avec Bella. Cela ne peut pas être la fin pour nous.

* * *

"D'accord, faisons un tour de table et présentons-nous parce que nous allons tous travailler ensemble pour faire de ce festival un succès pour nos familles de Marines."

Je laisse tomber les formalités et continue à écrire les choses dont nous aurons besoin : tentes, tables, chaises, fumeurs et grills, véhicule pour les foin ...

Je suis plongé dans mes papiers, griffonnant furieusement quand on frappe à la porte.

"Excusez-moi, je suis désolée d'être en retard." Ma tête se lève et je reçois comme un coup de fouet à l'instant où j'entends sa voix, c'est bien la sienne c'est incontestable.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Son visage est baissé tandis qu'elle laisse tomber ses clés dans son sac avant de continuer à expliquer. "Je ne suis pas encore familiarisée avec les bâtiments sur... base... encore. "

Ça ne peut pas être mais si. C'est Bella, ma Clémentine. Et ses yeux bruns captivants viennent d'atterrir sur les miens pour la première fois depuis six semaines.

…

*Kimchi : plat traditionnel coréen composé de piments et de légumes lacto-fermentés.

*Tip of the spear : Ceux qui sont stationnés à Okinawa se considèrent eux-mêmes comme "le fer de lance " puisque ce sont eux qui sont fréquemment mobilisés quand un conflit éclate ou qu'il y a besoin d'aide humanitaire quelque part dans le monde.

DODDS- Ministère des Écoles Dépendants de la Défense.

DODEA - Une agence civile des États-Unis, qui supervise dans tous les pays d'outre-mer les écoles dans les bases militaires

* * *

 _ **Ça y est! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Avez-vous des idées?**_

 _ **Nous avons pour habitude de répondre à tous les commentaires mais si vous n'êtes pas connectées ça n'est pas possible… Merci à toutes!**_


	14. 23 - Nouvelle vie

Tip of The Spear

 **Chapitre 23**

Nouvelle vie

 _ **Bella**_

 _Tu peux le faire Bella. Fais au moins semblant jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives_ _._

Ma voix intérieure faisait du bon boulot mais quand je me retrouve à l'extérieur à suivre la foule je sais que je suis une âme perdue. J'étais plus prête pour aller en Corée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que je plantais mon drapeau dans un nouvel endroit, quelque part où aucune autre de mes connaissances n'était jamais allée. Mais maintenant je suis ici, arrivée par All Nippon Airways, à l'aéroport Naha d'Okinawa.

Edward vit à Okinawa… ou va vivre, une fois qu'il sera arrivé. Emmett et Rosalie sont là. Riley et Kalia vont venir aussi. Il y avait un mois j'aurai hurlé de joie de savoir que j'avais été réaffectée ici, j'aurai probablement eu des relations sexuelles débridées avec mon petit- ami. Tout ce que j'avais espéré se trouvait maintenant à ma portée. Une nouvelle mission d'enseignement, entourée par les nouveaux amis qui avaient envahi mon cœur et dont j'avais bien vite fait mon trésor. Mais Nalani était morte, Edward m'avait enfermée dehors et tout avait changé. Si j'avais pu tirer Edward de cet abime je l'aurais fait. Mais il était parti trop loin et j'étais trop amoureuse pour rester là et le voir piétiner mon cœur inéluctablement.

Je chasse les larmes qui s'amassent aux coins de mes yeux. Pleurer ne m'a mené nulle part ces dernières semaines. Et surtout il ne faut pas que je me mette dans l'embarras alors que je suis entourée d'étrangers.

Je passe la sécurité et je trouve une petite femme avec des cheveux blonds dorés qui porte un panonceau avec mon nom. Mme Driscoll, ma chef en Corée pour quinze minutes, m'a dit qu'une collègue m'avait été assignée pour m'aider à m'installer et que nous nous retrouverions à l'aéroport.

"Bonjour, je suis Bella." Je lui fais un signe en m'approchant.

"Bonjour! Ravie de vous rencontrer! Je suis Siobhan Callahan," dit-elle en me serrant la main. "Ça y es tu es en panique?"

Je souffle en réajustant mon sac d'ordinateur portable sur mon épaule. "On peut dire ça. Je suis passée de 'je ne comprends rien à cette écriture coréenne' à 'je ne comprends rien à cette écriture japonaise'."

"Oui, tu vas t'y habituer. C'est une sacrée expérience d'humilité de ne connaitre que l'anglais et ensuite d'atterrir dans un pays étranger sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que ces symboles ou autres signes signifient. Un peu comme dans le Survivant." Elle porte son poing à sa bouche faisant comme si c'était un micro. _"Lâchés au milieu de nulle part… à présent il faut qu'ils se débrouillent pour rester en vie!"_ Elle rit à sa plaisanterie pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers les bagages.

"Je parle très vite alors si tu es perdue ou dépassée dis-moi juste de me taire. Je vais quasiment aller partout avec toi pendant au moins la semaine prochaine jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ton permis de conduire, ton logement, la nourriture, etc."

"Tu vis aussi sur le camp Kinser?"

Elle secoue la tête alors que nous récupérons les bagages. "Non, mon mari et moi vivons sur Foster, ce qui est génial parce que c'est là que se trouve ton hôtel. De plus les cours pour la conduite sont là aussi ainsi que les bureaux pour la carte grise pour la voiture qu'il te faudra éventuellement acheter. Elle s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. "Tu as de l'argent pour une voiture pas vrai?"

"Oui, oui j'ai des économies."

Elle sourit de soulagement. "Merveilleux parce qu'ici on peut faire de bonnes affaires sur les voitures qui sont revendues sur la base et une vraiment bonne affaire si tu arrives à avoir une voiture ou la IJO est prête à expirer."

"IJO?"

"Inspection Japonaise Obligatoire," gémit-elle. "Tu vas découvrir que la conduite au Japon est ridiculement plus chère qu'aux Etats Unis." Elle compte sur ses doigts. "Tu auras besoin d'un permis, d'une assurance responsabilité civile, l'assurance japonaise obligatoire pour conduire, l'IJO en cours et tu devras payer une taxe sur les poids et sur les routes avant qu'ils ne t'autorisent à conduire."

"Seigneur!"

"Oui tu en auras besoin aussi!" Nous rigolons ensemble, je la suis par la porte et je dois vérifier deux fois en voyant la lumière des voitures du mauvais côté de la route.

Je veux dire _de l'autre côté_ de la route.

Je soupire en roulant des yeux à ma stupidité et espérant que je ne me ferai pas tuer un jour en regardant dans la mauvaise direction.

* * *

C'est une expérience très intimidante d'être complètement hors de sa zone de confort. Oui j'ai une personne qui s'occupe de moi entièrement pour la semaine jusqu'à ce que je m'acclimate un peu à ce nouveau pays. Et une fois qu'elle sera passée, je me débrouillerai par moi-même pour cette vie étrange.

Parce que je suis arrivée par un vol en fin de journée je n'ai pas pu voir à quoi ressemble Okinawa de jour. Je me souviens d'un matin où Edward et moi étions couchés au pied de son lit, cherchant sur G°°gle des photos de l'ile et comment il avait essayé de me convaincre que je devrais abandonner mon travail et venir avec lui au Japon. Ce qui commença à me faire aller dans son sens c'était les belles plages baignées d'eau cristalline et des photos sensationnelles de pagodes et de temple empreints de majesté mais nous avions fini nus et en sueur, nous tordant l'un contre l'autre, l'ordinateur portable et G°°gle abandonnés depuis longtemps.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour nous distraire. Un regard de sa part et cette satanée chambre couleur sable causait ma perte. Nous vivions dans notre bulle, complètement imperturbables semblait-il. Tout était tellement parfait… jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus.

C'est drôle comment le destin intervenait quand on s'y attendait le moins. Et quand je dis 'drôle' je veux dire 'putain tu dois être en train de plaisanter'.

J'avais exactement deux semaines avant qu'il arrive et commence à travailler. Deux semaines pour trouver quoi dire, comment agir et déterminer s'il y avait une façon de récupérer une partie de ce que nous avions encore il y a quelques semaines.

Pendant que j'étais à New York chez mes parents j'avais pensé à l'appeler. Mais j'avais pensé qu'il passait du bon temps avec sa famille et je n'avais pas voulu le déranger. Il avait mon numéro. Et je lui aurai répondu.

Pourquoi le ferait-il cependant? C'était moi qui étais partie. J'avais laissé l'homme que je prétendais aimer à genou sur le sol, tenant un film Disney dans les mains et me suppliant de rester. Les larmes striaient mon visage quand je lui fis au revoir de la porte.

Il y a un endroit spécial en enfer pour les gens comme moi.

"Donc ça c'est la route principale pour les bases, la route 58." C'est la voix de Siobhan qui me tire de mon auto flagellation. "Tu vas travailler à Kinser qui est la base la plus au sud mais ton école donne directement sur la mer. Je suis complètement jalouse, ça c'est sûr. Tu pourras même avoir une vue directe par l'une des fenêtres de ta classe!"

"Tu as dit que vous viviez au Camp Foster. Tu enseignes là-bas aussi?"

Elle hoche la tête et fait une bulle avec son chewing-gum en attendant que le feu passe au vert. Au moins ils utilisent les mêmes couleurs ici. Dieu merci pour les petites faveurs.

"Oui j'ai les élèves qui ont 10 ans en élémentaire à Zukeran. J'aime ça. Ça fait presque six ans que nous sommes ici maintenant."

"Je pensais que les vacations ne duraient que trois ans?"

"Oh oui c'est vrai! Mais Will, mon mari, a prolongé deux fois et ensuite a changé de travail de façon permanente après ses trois ans."

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris et ensuite regarde par la vitre pour m'imprégner du paysage. Mes yeux sont bombardés par les enseignes, certaines clignotent même dans des couleurs qui rivalisent avec l'éclat du soleil. Ça ressemble beaucoup aux sites touristiques du centre-ville de Las Vegas sauf qu'il y a des bâtiments partout, des gratte-ciels et des magasins et chaque panneau d'affichage, panneau de rue, marques sont indéchiffrables. Je ne vois pas le moindre brin d'herbe, c'est littéralement une jungle de béton.

"Tu vas rester au Lodge WestPac pendant que nous te chercherons un appartement. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une semaine pour que tu puisses t'installer en supposant que tu trouves le bon endroit dans quelques jours."

Nous quittons la route principale et nous arrêtons devant une grille où la police japonaise contrôle les cartes d'identité et les autocollants de voiture. Je lui passe la mienne et l'officier me regarde pour s'assurer que c'est bien moi sur la photo. Quelques instants plus tard il nous rend nos cartes avec un signe de tête, "Arigato gozaimasu*."

"Le camp Foster est énorme par rapport au Kinser où tu travailleras. Là c'est l'entrée principale," elle fait un signe avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule, "mais il y en a plusieurs autres. Je te promets que nous ferons une visite plus détaillée en plein jour ce week-end."

Après plusieurs changements de directions et de collines nous nous arrêtons sur le parking du pavillon. Je fais le tour et découvre que Siobhan a bien approvisionné la petite cuisine ainsi que le réfrigérateur de ma chambre.

"C'est merveilleux. Mais il ne fallait pas le faire," m'écrié-je en regardant les barres et paquets de céréales, les trucs à grignoter, les bouteilles d'eau et de jus de fruit. Elle est extrêmement généreuse.

"Oh c'est avec plaisir! C'est ce que doit faire un parrain! Et peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras rendre la pareille à un nouvel arrivant!"

Je ricane. "Ouais je ne pense pas arriver à connaitre suffisamment bien cette île pour aider quelqu'un à s'y retrouver. Parlons d'un aveugle qui devrait aider un autre aveugle…"

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. "Je sais que c'est assez effrayant mais tu verras, tu vas vite t'habituer, c'est promis." Et elle se dirige vers la porte en continuant à bavarder. "Je reviens demain à dix heures, ça ira? Nous avons pas mal de choses à faire sur la base, trouver une voiture et ensuite un rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier vers quatre heures."

J'inspire profondément et je hoche la tête. "Merci et oui je serai prête. On fait comme ça."

* * *

Comme elle l'a dit, seulement trois jours plus tard je suis la propriétaire d'une nouvelle voiture, enfin nouvelle pour moi. C'est une Mitsubishi RVR Open Gear qui a moins de 100 000 kilomètres. L'île est grande et les militaires se les refilent quand leurs trois ans se finissent. Elle est jolie et sportive et fonctionne parfaitement bien. Et en plus elle se découvre et il me semble que je conduis une jeep. L'IJO arrive à expiration alors la famille de l'Air Force à laquelle je l'ai achetée voulait la vendre meilleur marché que les autres voitures qui me plaisaient.

Après plusieurs heures à faire des formalités administratives pour devenir propriétaire de ma voiture plus les rendez-vous pour l'assurance et le fameux papier IJO, j'étais arrivée à tout avoir. L'étape suivante est d'obtenir mon permis de conduire. Mon mini cours commence demain. Mais pour l'instant nous sommes en route pour visiter un troisième appartement.

"Regarde un peu ça Bella! Tu devrais vraiment prendre celui-là!" siffle Siobhan alors que je m'approche de la porte coulissante.

Dans le district de Nakagami l'agent immobilier a trouvé un appartement meublé qui vient d'être libéré, deux chambres avec une cuisine ouverte, un coin salon et des fenêtres sur trois des quatre murs. Il y a une salle de bain et une salle d'eau avec lave et sèche linges dans un placard dans le couloir. C'est très drôle de voir que les appareils électroménagers sont beaucoup plus petits que ceux des Etats-Unis.

Mais ce qui est fantastique c'est la vue. Nous sommes au troisième étage et l'appartement donne sur un joli parc et la mer de Chine orientale. La mer a une couleur vert menthe spectaculaire et les petites vagues frappent la plage qui est au bout du parc.

Ça me rappelle le spectacle des îles hawaïennes, les bras puissants d'Edward enveloppés avec amour autour de ma taille. Cette pensée me serre le cœur encore une fois. Cela m'arrive souvent cet an-ci.

Le parc a beaucoup de sentiers, de jolis buissons et des arbres avec des fleurs colorées. Il y a aussi un petit amphithéâtre au milieu. Je me demande si j'entendrais des concerts gratuits de temps en temps.

Le balcon est agréable et spacieux avec assez d'espace pour un petit barbecue, deux chaises et une table d'appoint entre les deux. Compte tenu la circulation ça sera à environ vingt minutes de l'école. C'est parfait et ça regonfle ma confiance que les choses se passent rapidement et avec succès. Cette décision est une évidence.

"Je le prends."

* * *

Heureusement mes affaires ont rapidement été redirigées de la Corée ou alors je serai probablement complètement effondrée. Ça ne fait que dix jours que je suis sur cette ile mais pour l'instant j'ai déjà acheté une voiture et obtenu mon permis de conduire, j'ai loué et emménagé dans un appartement fantastique, pas loin du camp Foster et j'ai passé tout le reste de mon temps dans ma salle de classe à préparer la rentrée qui a lieu demain. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale pour voir qu'il est bientôt sept heures. Le portier m'a dit qu'il devrait me mettre dehors à huit heures. Il me semble que je suis prête. Mes deux premières semaines de leçons sont déjà écrites. Ma boite aux trésors est remplie avec des babioles que j'ai trouvées au magasin tout pour cent yens. Toutes les boites sont étiquetées. J'ai deux ou trois tableaux d'affichage de base, décorés et prêts à être admirés par les enfants. Les parents adorent toujours mes 'Lois de Newton de la maternelle' et les badges nominatifs d'atome que j'ai pour chacun des enfants que j'appelle les "boules d'énergie Newton." Quelle meilleure façon de faire aimer apprendre à des enfants de cinq ans. Je pense que Sir Isaac serait d'accord de tout cœur.

Il est temps que je rentre à la maison pour me reposer pour demain. Je vis grâce à l'adrénaline et aux tasses de café. Malheureusement cet après-midi j'ai fini le dernier paquet que j'avais acheté à Kona. Et ça m'a rendu vraiment très triste. C'était comme si un autre chapitre avec Edward se terminait. Putain pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide? Je suis triste parce que j'ai fini un maudit paquet de café que j'avais acheté quand nous étions ensemble…

Je suis folle ou complètement délirante d'épuisement. Probablement un peu des deux.

Je sais qu'il va arriver sur l'ile d'ici à la fin de cette semaine. Et cette seule pensée fait accélérer mon cœur et rend mes mains moites, je suis tellement occupée que je n'ai pas pu réfléchir à la meilleure façon de l'approcher pour lui présenter mes excuses, lui expliquer comment je voyais les choses… ou même savoir où il est.

Ma mère m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois courageuse. Et tout ce sur quoi je peux me concentrer c'est la peur de le perdre à nouveau et surtout j'essaie de ne pas m'autoriser à penser à ce qu'il va arriver s'il me dit qu'il me veut de nouveau.

Je sais qu'on dit toujours que ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Mais ceux qui disent ça ne sont pas humains. Et s'ils le sont en fait ils n'ont jamais fait le choix égoïste et brutal de rejeter la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée. Et ils ne se sont jamais préoccupés de la possibilité d'espérer récupérer cette personne.

Quand je suis chez moi et dans mon pyjama je n'ai de l'énergie que pour me faire un paquet de nouilles ramen à la crème de poulet. Car bien que mon corps soit épuisé, je ne vis que sur les nerfs car c'est déjà ainsi que ça se passe pour le démarrage d'une nouvelle année.

Le sommeil ne m'apaise pas donc je finis sur le canapé avec la télécommande, faisant défiler les chaines, peu nombreuses, fournies par Mediatti Cable Cie.

J'ai découvert que les émissions que nous voyons ici à Okinawa sont en retard d'une semaine par rapport aux Etats-Unis. A l'approche de la saison de football je me rends compte que mon seul espoir sera de suivre mes Giants via le Web de la NFL cette saison. La plupart des sports diffusées en direct et en temps réel sont décalés car nous sommes treize heures en avance avec le décalage horaire et les matchs qui ont lieu le dimanche après-midi n'apparaissent que le lundi très tôt le matin.

Siobhan m'a également dit que les reality show tel que _Le Bachelor_ – qui est vraiment mon plaisir coupable - arrivent le jour suivant et que je dois me tenir éloignée des réseaux sociaux et de la mise à jour des nouvelles sinon ça perdra tout son intérêt…

Finalement je me décide pour _Nuits Blanches à Seattle*_ sur une chaine de cinéma et je ris beaucoup aux conseils que Rob Riener donne à Tom Hanks concernant sa vie amoureuse. C'est utile de voir comment les autres la foirent… même si c'est fictif.

* * *

La première semaine d'école se passe bien, considérant que je suis arrivée à la dernière minute. Mes collègues semblent amicaux et plus spécialement ceux qui ont les mêmes niveaux que moi. Le troisième jour on m'assigne une aide, Mallory qui sera avec moi deux heures et demie tous les jours pour m'aider avec les dix-neuf gamins qui sont dans ma classe. Après avoir passé ce premier jour avec elle je rentre à la maison et pleure parce qu'elle me rappelle tellement Nalani bien qu'elle soit deux ans plus jeune. Elle est petite et à une jolie peau bronzée avec de longs cheveux noirs. Elle vient de Tahiti et a rencontré son mari sur une croisière pour célibataires qui partait de San Diego, l'été dernier. C'est un caporal suppléant qui travaille pour Motor T* sur la base ici à Kinser. Ils sont sur l'ile depuis le mois de janvier.

Je suis toute ouïe quand elle mentionne qu'ils vivent sur la base. Aucun de ceux que j'aie rencontrés jusqu'à présent n'a son mari ou sa femme qui travaille sur la base. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout cela fonctionne mais comme Edward est gradé, peut-être que son nom sera connu de tous sur la base.

Je décide qu'après le premier septembre, une fois que je serai sûre qu'Edward sera sur l'ile et qu'il travaillera, je lâcherai son nom devant Mallory et verrai si elle peut faire quelques recherches pour moi. Je lui ai déjà raconté les feux d'artifices de ma vie et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward. Je lui ai même demandé ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle a été gentille en me répondant mais m'a fait comprendre à demi-mot que j'aurai probablement dû essayer de l'écouter un peu plus aussi.

Le vendredi matin mon supérieur, M. Kubrough, vient me voir avant le début des cours pour me demander si je souhaite aider pour la fête d'automne de Kinser. C'est un évènement annuel coordonné par un collectif d'épouses des Marines, connu sous le nom des Key Volunteers en coopération avec notre école et les Marines de la base. Il dit que les autres classes préparent déjà des panneaux et des expositions, des œuvres d'art la plupart et peut- être une expérience scientifique ou deux mais c'est un événement amusant qui rassemble toutes les facettes de la vie militaire ici, sur la base.

Je suis ravie d'avoir cette occasion non seulement parce que ça va me permettre de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes mais cela va aussi m'aider à me mettre en réseau afin de retrouver Edward. Je sais que Mallory est prête à tanner son mari mais toute information que je vais pouvoir recueillir me sera utile.

Edward et moi avons tellement de choses à régler je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir plus de stress à gérer qu'un face à face froid et imprévu. J'essaie de me calmer et pas d'ajouter de l'huile sur un feu qui risque de devenir incontrôlable à chaque jour qui passe sans contact entre nous.

* * *

19 : 05

"Merde, merde et merde. Quelle façon de faire bonne impression, Bella!" Je continue à me réprimander en regardant l'horloge alors que je tourne en rond autour des bâtiments qui se ressemblent tous. Mallory m'a avertie que ce tronçon de route est affectueusement appelé "la ligne d'entrepôts". Et avec raison parce qu'il n'y a rien qui démarque ces structures l'une de l'autre, à l'exception de petits signes métalliques rouges et jaunes qui sont posés sur l'herbe à côté de l'entrée. Monstrueuses façades de couleur crème, ce sont les Ingénieurs de l'armée qui les ont conçus, j'en suis sûre. Considérant qu'ils doivent résister aux typhons je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être colorés mais allez je ne suis qu'une enseignante dans un pays étranger pour la première fois de sa vie. Aidez donc cette fille avec un signe qui lui montrerait où il faut aller ou autre chose!

"Quartier général! Merci mon dieu!" Je trouve une place et tourne à gauche et ouvre la porte. Bien sûr, quelle plaisanterie, au bout de deux semaines je ne suis toujours pas habituée que tout fonctionne dans l'autre sens. Il n'y a pas de porte à ma gauche mais à ma droite. Je jure c'est vraiment étonnant que j'aie eu mon permis de conduire. Je suis titulaire d'une maîtrise et sais comment étudier. Je peux redonner l'information en cas de besoin. Les épreuves écrites sont du gâteau. Mais me faire conduire c'est comme déchaîner un aveugle sur de pauvres conducteurs japonais sans méfiance.

J'ai déjà mémorisé le mot _gomenasai._ C'est le "je suis désolée de vous avoir embouti," que les américains finissent par dire aux japonais à chaque fois qu'il y a un accident sur l'île. L'instructeur, un Marine, pendant le cours de conduite nous a fait peur avec ça, à moi et au reste de la classe.

 _"Si vous êtes impliqués dans un accident de voiture, ce sera votre faute, même si ça ne l'est pas en réalité. Je vous promets ceci._ **Vous êtes à blâmer.** " Mes yeux s'écarquillent en l'entendant donner sa leçon avec son accent du sud. _"Vous êtes américain vivant sur un sol étranger. C'est votre faute, peu importe comment l'accident s'est produit. Si un japonais vous rentre dedans, vous n'avez pas freiné. S'ils vous accrochent sur un parking vous n'auriez pas dû conduire là et s'ils accrochent votre voiture à l'arrêt ça craint mais c'est vous. Vous n'auriez pas du vous garer là! C'est_ toujours _votre faute_ , _ce sont des balivernes mais sachez qu'il en est toujours ainsi. Donc si vous ne voulez pas donner votre paie à une gentille petite famille japonaise pendant des mois, mon sage conseil sera_ _ **de ne pas être**_ _impliqué dans un accident."_ J'ai regardé mes compagnons d'apprentissage. Nous étions tous en train de rire nerveusement et de grogner. Bon conseil Sergent qui aboie beaucoup! Bien joué et merci.

L'officier de service attire mon attention quand je rentre dans le bâtiment avec près de dix minutes de retard.

"La réunion Key Volunteers?"

Il hoche la tête. "Oui madame. Prenez à droite à la fin du hall, Salle 17."

"Merci!"

 _Salle 17, salle 17_. Je suis les numéros et les noms des plaques jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à une 'salle de conférence'. Je frappe rapidement et je les entends parler.

Plusieurs personnes lèvent la tête et sourient alors que je commence à m'excuser rapidement, posant mes clés et mon sac.

"Excusez-moi, je suis désolée d'être en retard." J'essaie de faire le contact visuel avec tout le monde. "Je ne suis pas encore familiarisée avec les bâtiments sur..."

Ma respiration s'arrête quand ses yeux écarquillés rencontrent les miens.

"… la base… encore."

"Oh, ce n'est pas un problème! Heureuse que tu aies réussi à venir!" fait la voix d'une femme mais je ne peux pas quitter Edward des yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement tandis que son stylo claque sur la table et il se redresse dans sa chaise.

Quelles sont les chances qu'il soit ici? De toutes les journées, de toutes les réunions ... bien sûr qu'il est à celle-là!

Je pense que je vais être malade.

"Nous étions juste en train de faire le tour de la table et nous présenter. Et tu es?"

Mes yeux se dirigent vers les siens. "Is-Isabella Newton, je suis la nouvelle enseignante de maternelle à Kinser."

"Oh, bon, bienvenue, prends une chaise." Elle regarde autour de la table. "D'accord, qui est le suivant?"

Tandis que d'autres continuent de parler, je trouve le seul endroit disponible, qui est bien évidemment directement en face d'Edward. Je garde mes yeux sur lui tout le temps que je me glisse sur la chaise. Il regarde maintenant sa pile de papiers. Je peux voir sa mâchoire se serrer, probablement grincer ses dents, ce qu'il faisait souvent quand il réfléchissait à une situation.

Il prend sa plume, s'éclaircit la gorge et me perce avec son regard.

Merde. Il a l'air énervé.

Tu es drôle, très drôle, mon gars. Dieu j'aime que tout ce que j'avais espéré et attendu de cette réunion vienne juste m'exploser en figure.

Non, vraiment, c'est génial.

Un peu plus de gens se présentent tandis que je m'installe avec mon carnet et mon stylo. Quand je lève les yeux, c'est à Edward de se présenter.

"Major Edward Masen, je suis l'adjoint du G4 pour la MLG. Mon équipe et moi-même allons nous occuper de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Le capitaine Simmons et moi-même nous sommes déjà procurés les camions pour le transport de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Nous avons deux fumoirs et quatre barbecues prêts et en attente. Les tentes et toutes les tables et les chaises seront mises en place par le magasin d'approvisionnement du CLR-35. Je veillerai à ce que tout soit prêt pour vous au début de l'après-midi, le jour du festival."

Mes yeux se glacent tandis que je le regarde et l'écoute, hypnotisée. Mis à part le jour de sa promotion, c'est la première fois que je le voie en action en tant qu'officier des Marines. Sa voix est autoritaire et ferme, il ne trébuche pas sur des mots.

Il est précis, net et totalement organisé.

Cela me donne un sentiment de fierté de l'entendre parler avec une telle autorité. Cela me fait aussi sourire à moi-même sachant qu'il peut passer rapidement au petit-ami incroyablement taquin, romantique, charmant et sexy qui m'a fait fondre si souvent avec le timbre de sa voix et ses yeux exquis.

Il continue à parler avec la femme qui semble présider la réunion, Amanda. Je me force à respirer calmement et commence à griffonner sur le coin inférieur de ma page. Si je ne fais pas attention, je vais devoir me trouver une culotte après m'être pâmée sur Edward et toutes ses qualités irrésistibles…

La réunion se poursuit pendant quarante-cinq minutes. Je le regarde de temps en temps, et je le surprends deux fois en train de me fixer. Son visage de poker est en place cependant et je ne peux pas dire s'il est ravi de me voir ou s'il complote pour m'éliminer.

Le comité examine d'autres événements futurs parrainés par les principaux bénévoles, les calendriers et les personnes nécessaires pour coordonner ces fonctions. Pour l'instant, mon travail sera de mettre en place toutes les tables de l'école, demander à tout le monde de confectionner des gâteaux et aider le personnel de KES à organiser des ateliers pour des jeux, du maquillage, la décoration des cupcakes et autres activités.

La réunion s'ajourne et les gens grignotent des biscuits et des brownies fournis, tout en bavardant autour de petites tasses à café en styromousse ou bouteilles d'eau. Ces gens n'ont aucune idée qu'il serait beaucoup plus facile pour Edward et moi qu'ils disparaissent, ferment la porte derrière eux et éteignent les lumières afin que nous puissions nous dire bonjour comme il faut.

Il ferme son dossier, murmure quelque chose au capitaine à sa gauche et se lève avec un sourire forcé. Sans un autre regard dans ma direction, je l'entends remercier tranquillement les dames qui ont tenu la réunion avant de sortir.

Et je reste là, figée comme une statue. La seule imbécile encore assise, comme si mon cul était collé, tandis que tout le monde avance avec sa vie. Est-ce que l'amour de leur vie est simplement sorti par la porte sans un regard en arrière?

Non, c'est le mien.

J'avale la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge pendant que je fronce le nez pour essayer de calmer la brûlure qui vient avec les larmes. Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas faire ça ici. Peut-être que si je fais vite, je peux essayer de le rattraper sur le parking.

Je dis au revoir précipitamment et pars vers l'entrée principale. Toutes les portes des bureaux sont fermées et probablement verrouillées et quand je courais dans le bâtiment plus tôt, je suis certaine de n'avoir vu son nom nulle part. Il y a un autre couloir qui se dirige dans la direction opposée, cependant. Je me demande s'il est allé par là.

Je ne perds plus de temps dans le couloir. Je fais demi-tour vers la porte d'entrée et parcours le parking. Mes yeux aperçoivent une Sedan claire qui tourne sur la route principale et je me demande brièvement si je devrais le poursuivre. Je suppose que je pourrais le rattraper si je sautais dans ma voiture à cet instant. Après tout, la limite de vitesse sur la base est seulement quinze kilomètres…

Je marche vers la rangée où je me suis garée et une larme s'échappe et roule sur ma joue. Un mouvement dans ma périphérie me fait jeter un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment du quartier général. Je suis choquée de voir la silhouette d'Edward, ajustant sa casquette sur sa tête. Je m'adosse sur ma voiture, soulagée, en réalisant qu'il vient vers moi.

Il n'était pas parti. Il faisait ça. Nous faisons cela. Pas de répétition. Aucune préparation.

Mon soulagement est de courte durée quand je me rends compte à quel point cela peut devenir moche. Je n'ai pas initialement imaginé quelque chose qui se passe mal, j'espérais des cœurs et des arcs-en-ciel mais cela pourrait bien être une tâche difficile compte tenu des circonstances.

Il s'arrête à environ un mètre de moi, le visage éclairé par les lumières du parking. Nous ne nous disons rien pendant les dix secondes les plus longues de ma vie.

"Tu es ici."

"Oui," réponds-je calmement, tranquillement.

"Combien de temps?"

"Je suis désolée?"

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici? Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu vas travailler ici?"

Il y a une accusation mordante dans le ton qu'il utilise. Ça fait mal mais je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Je secoue la tête, rassemblant mes pensées le plus rapidement possible.

"Euh, je suis ici depuis un peu moins de trois semaines et ça fait trois semaines que je sais que j'ai été réaffectée."

Il inspire profondément, regardant par-dessus mon épaule avant que ses yeux s'installent sur les miens.

"Je t'ai appelée le mois dernier, je suis allé te chercher, je suis allé en Corée. C'était une chasse à l'oie sauvage. J'ai harcelé les gens à gauche et à droite pour essayer de te trouver. Et tout ce temps ... " il secoue la tête avec un soupir.

"Je ... je suis désolée, je ne le savais pas."

Il se détourne de moi. Et ça fait encore plus mal que son ton. "Ouais, comment aurais-tu pu savoir? Tu es sorti par ma porte et tout était fini pour toi, non?"

Ma voix est un chuchotement. "Non, Edward."

Il incline la tête sur le côté. "Non, bien sûr, comme si c'était comme ça, Bella. Et de savoir que tu es ici presque depuis autant de temps que moi…!"

"Que veux-tu dire, ce n'est que le 5 septembre, tu ne devais pas rempiler avant le premier."

"Ouais mais je n'étais plus qu'à deux heures de vol quand je courais dans la ville d'Osan en long et en large, pour te retrouver. Je n'allais pas revenir à la maison et briser de nouveau le cœur de Bailyn, tu comprends? "

Maintenant, _ce_ coup fait mal.

"Peu importe, au lieu de repartir, je suis venu ici et je suis resté chez Emmett jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon travail la semaine dernière. Es-tu au WestPac?"

Je hoche la tête, j'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche par crainte d'une autre pique.

Il roule des yeux et sourit. "Nous étions à trois pâtés de maisons, probablement depuis quelques semaines. Je suis arrivé le vingt."

Ce qu'il a dit, il y a une minute, finit par faire réagir mon cerveau. "Tu es allé en Corée me chercher?" Ma voix est soudain aiguë.

"Ouais, après que j'ai finalement sorti ma tête de mon cul, j'ai appelé et envoyé des textos comme un dingue. Ensuite, je me suis dit, 'et merde', et j'ai pris l'avion pour Osan pour aller te chercher à l'hôtel ou ton école." Il secoue la tête, se rappelant. "Je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu mes messages."

"Non. J'ai quitté JFK le douze. J'ai décidé de prendre un vol plus tôt parce que je voulais y aller et m'acclimater avant mon premier jour." Je ricane." Bien sûr, cela s'est avéré être mon dernier jour, aussi. De toute façon, j'avais éteint mon portable et je l'ai mis en veilleuse avant de quitter New York. Les appels internationaux sont scandaleusement chers." Je haussai les épaules. "Je me suis dit que j'utiliserai des cartes prépayées pour le moment jusqu'à ce que j'aie une carte sim d'ici."

Il écoute attentivement et semble accepter mon explication.

Mon esprit défile instantanément à travers toutes mes activités et les endroits où j'ai été dans les dernières semaines. Penser que nous aurions pu nous rencontrer une douzaine de fois avant ce soir me laisse pantoise.

"Où habites-tu maintenant?"

Je racle ma gorge. "Umm, j'ai un appartement à Chatan, dans le district de Nakagami."

Il hoche la tête.

"C'est juste après la porte principale de Foster." Je pointe ma main à gauche. "Il suffit de prendre à gauche à la station Eneos sur 58. Numéro 21- 10 Kitamae. "

Il ne peut retenir le soupçon de son sourire tordu.

"On dirait que tu fais ça depuis des années. Tu connais ton chemin comme un vieux pro."

Je ricane. Si seulement il savait combien effrayant cela a été pour moi et pour de nombreuses autres raisons dont la principale est juste en face de moi, mon cœur bat plus fort.

"Tu aimerais l'endroit où je suis," lui dis-je, espérant aller dans une direction plus heureuse. "C'est juste sur la plage. Je me réveille avec une vue paisible sur la mer de Chine orientale chaque matin. On dirait exactement les images avec lesquelles tu as essayé de me charmer".

Il a le regard lointain pendant quelques secondes puis il cligne et il est de nouveau dans le moment présent. "Super."

Le silence pèse lourdement entre nous. C'est comme si nous ne savions pas où aller à partir de là. Avec tout ce que nous avons traversé, ici nous avançons doucement. Je me sens impuissante et cela me fait peur.

"Bella, écoute," dit-il, Dieu merci. "Je sais qu'il est tard et nous devons tous deux être au travail tôt le matin, mais... des choses doivent être dites. Quelque part ailleurs que dans un parking, le soir, après que nous ayons été pas mal secouées tous les deux."

Je hoche la tête, déglutissant difficilement. Mon estomac tourne sans savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il est redevenu l'officier stoïque des Marines maintenant. Le bout de mon Edward que j'aie vu il y a une minute est parti.

"Veux-tu venir dîner chez moi?" dis-je en espérant qu'il ne se dérobe pas. "Ou juste chez moi pour que cela soit privé, je veux dire. Je n'avais pas l'intention que cela a l'air d'un rendez-vous. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas ..."

"Oh, je ressens," interrompt-il. "Je ressens beaucoup de choses. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis un mois et demi mais mon esprit est un désordre chaotique en ce moment. J'ai besoin d'avoir la tête claire. J'ai perdu toute pensée cohérente mais je ne veux pas t'aboyer dessus comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas juste et je m'excuse."

"Je comprends, je l'ai mérité."

Je regarde sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre dans l'ombre de son visage. "Jamais." Sa réponse chuchotée fait que mon cœur s'emballe. "Tu ne l'as jamais mérité."

 _Qu'est-ce que_ _ **ça**_ _veut dire?_

Je n'ai jamais mérité son amour? Je n'ai jamais mérité son silence? Mon regard vide est interrompu lorsque je sens ses doigts saisir les miens. Il tire ma main gauche en avant et passe ses doigts sur l'anneau qui est à mon doigt.

"Tu le portes encore."

Ma main fléchit dans la sienne alors que nous regardons tous les deux l'anneau de coquillage d'ormeau qu'il m'a donné cette nuit-là à Maui quand nous avons officiellement commencé à sortir ensemble. Le soir, il m'avait surprise avec une fleur de tiaré à porter derrière mon oreille gauche montrant que j'étais prise. Avant que le luau soit fini, nous nous étions baladés et j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce simple coquillage et il avait eu vite fait de m'acheter cette bague.

Ne réalise-t-il pas que je ne l'ai jamais retiré? En dehors de certaines photos, c'était la seule preuve physique que j'avais qu'il avait existé dans mon monde.

"Même si je le retire, je le porte depuis si longtemps, que sa marque reste sur mon doigt". Je regarde dans ses yeux en essayant de lui transmettre tout ce que je viens de dire, ainsi que tout ça implique.

Il fait un petit sourire et laisse tomber ma main. Je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt à avancer plus loin pour le moment.

"Où séjournes-tu?"

Il se racle la gorge. "Le BOQ ici sur la base. C'est décent, calme. Le quartier animé à Kaneohe me manque beaucoup cependant. "

Son téléphone sonne, interrompant la conversation guindée que nous avons. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas soulagée.

"Major Masen". Il écoute et lève un doigt en s'éloignant de ma voiture. Je saisis cette occasion pour ouvrir la portière et poser mes sacs à l'intérieur. Je lèche mes index et je les passe sous mes yeux pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas de mascara qui coule sur mes joues. Au moment où je me relève, il se dirige vers moi, son téléphone sur sa hanche.

"Je dois retourner au bureau. Mon colonel a besoin de quelques documents que j'ai laissés sur mon bureau."

Je hoche la tête, en inhalant, reconnaissante que nous terminions cette discussion impromptue. Ce n'était pas horrible mais mes rendez-vous chez le dentiste ont parfois été plus agréables.

"D'accord, je comprends. Umm ..."

"Alors, je viendrai vendredi? Puis-je apporter quelque chose?"

Mes oreilles sifflent quand il accepte mon invitation. "Oh, non, j'ai tout."

"Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille," s'excuse-t-il. "Je sais que j'ai dit que nous ne devrions pas faire cela dans un parking ... mais je trouve qu'il m'est vraiment difficile de m'éloigner de toi maintenant. Je m'étais dit que si je te revoyais je te dirais tout ce qu'il fallait avant que tu ne t'éloignes de moi." Il ricane. "Je brise mes règles à nouveau. Tu es la seule personne qui me fait briser mes propres règles. "

Je mets mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, en écoutant ses aveux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ses mots. Ils semblent encore ambigus pour moi. Je sais ce que je veux qu'ils signifient mais je ne suis pas sûre de ses intentions.

Nous nous tournons tous les deux lorsqu'un groupe de personnes de notre réunion sort du bâtiment. Toute intimité disparaît. Je ne suis que partiellement soulagée.

Il s'approche de moi et ses bottes touchent la peau sur mes chevilles. Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge maintenant qu'il a fait disparaître la distance entre nous. Nous sommes assez proches pour que je puisse sentir son après-rasage et j'essaie de rester stoïque. Ce n'est pas facile.

"Tu m'as manqué."

Ses aveux m'excitent mais il a l'air tellement triste, tellement brisé. Il était peut-être endommagé d'une certaine façon avant que je chamboule sa vie et lui casse le nez avec mon sac à dos mais maintenant, son ton dénote une profonde perte qui me fait mal pour lui.

Il avait déjà tellement de démons à combattre, je n'ai peut-être fait que juste l'endommager encore plus.

"Je ne sais pas si tu comprends combien tu m'as manqué, Bella".

Je ne lui mentirai pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est le début d'un nouveau départ pour nous ou si c'est le début de la fin… mais je ne lui mentirai pas.

"Cela ne peut pas être la moitié de ce que tu m'as manqué," dis-je rapidement, et pour la première fois ce soir, je détecte un éclair d'espoir dans ses yeux. Je refuse de croire que je me trompe. C'est moi qui suis courageuse.

Les palettes d'un défibrillateur ont été utilisées plusieurs fois ce soir avec des résultats médiocres. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps je pense que je vois que le tracé n'est plus plat sur l'électrocardiogramme. Le sien et le mien.

Peut-être y a-t-il des signes de vie.

"Alors, à vendredi?"

Il m'accorde son demi-sourire, recule et chuchote, "Vendredi."

…

*1993 Tom Hawks et Meg Ryan

*Sponsor / parrain - affecté à chaque famille de marines, ainsi que des employés du DODDS qui sont affectés à un service outre-mer. Comme pour tout dans la vie, il y a de bons sponsors et des mauvais, et les bons vont tout faire pour vous aider à vous installer facilement après votre arrivée sur la base.

*Arigato gozaimasu - Japonais pour "Merci beaucoup".

*Gomenasai - Japonais pour "Je suis vraiment désolé".

Motor T - Marines Motor T sont chargés d'exploiter et de maintenir des véhicules tactiques militaires et commerciaux. Ils sont responsables du transport des ressources, des personnes, du matériel et des fournitures.

KES - Kinser Elementary School

* * *

 _ **Et voilaaaaa… à vous!**_

 _ **Nous sommes trop heureuses qu'ils se soient retrouvés,**_

 _ **La prochaine fois LA discussion**_

 _ **Les chapitres sont très longs n'hésitez pas à nous encourager!**_

 _En réponse à_ **HaNa** _, nous pensons qu'en lisant ce chapitre vous pouvez comprendre que l'auteur (nous ne sommes que les traductrices) a vécu bien des choses avec son mari qui est Major chez les Marines, par moment on sent bien que c'est du vécu… tout ce qui concerne l'adaptation à un nouveau pays et les nouvelles habitudes..._


	15. 24 - La discussion

Tip of the spear

 **Chapitre 24**

 _La discussion_

 _ **Edward**_

Si mon bilan de santé fait par le Dr Landreau ainsi que ma première session d'entrainement physique n'avaient pas été parfaits j'aurais pu être convaincu d'avoir une attaque plus tôt ce soir. Dès que Bella était entrée dans cette pièce ma tension artérielle avait grimpé, j'avais des sueurs froides et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle

C'était tout juste si j'étais arrivé à rester sur ma chaise sans me mettre à crier : "C'est quoi ce bordel?" et exiger que la réunion s'arrête pour que je puisse la voir et avoir la chance d'arranger notre relation.

Trois semaines avant j'avais passé des heures à me préparer mentalement à la voir et à lui ouvrir mon cœur, plus de retenue. Ce temps passé dans l'incertitude m'avait rendu fou et j'étais prêt et je voulais arranger les choses entre nous, peu importe ce que ça signifiait. Mais après mon fiasco en Corée, mon adrénaline était partie et depuis je survivrai à peine, faisant tout machinalement. Rosalie et moi n'avions abouti qu'à des impasses, n'arrivant jamais à trouver un moyen d'atteindre Bella par le système mail des DODDS, alors mon discours s'était un peu ramolli et j'étais devenu complaisant.

Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il faudrait que j'adapte mes règles de Marine à ma vie personnelle aussi? J'aurai pu être préparé et tranchant, prêt à dire tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle me revienne. Au lieu de ça, la voir passer la porte de cette salle de conférence ce soir, m'avait complètement fait perdre le contrôle. J'étais totalement abasourdi et incapable de me ressaisir quand finalement nous avions pu avoir un moment seuls sur le parking.

Heureusement je m'étais repris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, me rappelant les sages conseils que Pops m'avaient donnés il y avait des années :

 _"Les mots sont des balles, Edward. Ne dis jamais rien auquel tu n'aies réfléchi avant parce qu'on ne peut plus reprendre ce qu'on a dit. Ne te laisse jamais guider par la colère et plus spécialement avec ceux que tu aimes. Il n'y a plus d'excuse possible pour guérir une blessure par balle, tu m'entends?"_

Même si je savais que je pourrais tout lui déballer en la voyant, je savais que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Et quand elle m'invita pour le vendredi je poussai un soupir de soulagement en pensant que ça signifiait que je ne la dégoutais pas complètement.

C'était un début.

A présent j'avais deux jours pour rassembler mes idées avant de la revoir. Peu m'importait que la rencontre soit passionnée, tout ce que j'espérai en ce moment c'était qu'elle veuille m'écouter. Je voulais juste être assez courageux pour lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et dans la tête, le bon et le mauvais.

Je devais accepter le rôle que j'avais joué dans la spirale descendante dans laquelle notre relation naissante avait été entrainée et je devais honnêtement reconnaitre qu'elle m'avait blessé aussi. Si quelque part il y a une boule de neige dans notre enfer qui puisse faire fonctionner notre relation, je ne garderai plus rien du tout pour moi. Etre trop dans ma tête nous a empêchés d'avoir la chance de commencer la dernière fois. Je ne ferai plus jamais cette erreur, spécialement si elle me donne une autre possibilité. Je le lui dois, autant à elle qu'à moi-même.

Merde, nous avions vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire.

C'est vraiment une chance que le stupide jeudi soit le jour de mon rendez-vous avec le thérapeute à l'hôpital. Le pauvre va avoir mal à la tête demain après-midi.

Avant d'aller me coucher il fallait que je contacte Emmett et Riley pour les mettre au courant. C'est tard ici alors je décide de ne pas les appeler mais je leur envoie un mail groupé. Et de façon inattendue – Riley et Kalia sont encore à Fidji – sa réponse est instantanée.

" _Tu es un putain de chanceux qu'elle ne t'ait pas directement séché. Mais je suis fier de toi mec. Continue comme ça et espère le meilleur. Dis-lui qu'elle nous manque à Kalia et à moi et pour l'amour de dieu fais-toi un compte FB ! Kalia voudrait te parler mais le décalage horaire est trop important entre Hawaii et le Japon. Je parie que Bay te botterait le cul aussi. Nous rentrons à Kaneohe samedi._

Je n'ai jamais été sur les réseaux sociaux. Si tu as besoin de me parler… appelle-moi ou envoie un message. Toute cette merde est un non-sens en ce qui me concerne. Et maintenant que je suis de l'autre côté de la terre il est probablement mieux que j'en créé un et que je m'en serve. Lauren m'a harcelé pendant des années pour que j'ai un compte parce que c'est là qu'elle poste les photos de Bailyn. Quand j'étais en Afghanistan ça n'avait pas de sens que j'en aie un car je n'avais pas de temps à passer devant l'ordinateur, je ne m'en servais que pour parler avec ma famille sur skype. Et bien sûr une fois que je suis rentré à Hawaii j'avais trouvé une meilleure distraction que de rester devant l'ordinateur. Et maintenant quand j'y repense j'aurai souhaité avoir ce maudit compte. J'aurai trouvé Bella beaucoup plus facilement que ce cirque que j'ai dû faire pendant le mois qui vient de passer.

Ma tête va exploser pour que je fasse quelque chose de bon et j'ai entrainement physique avec les gradés avant l'aube. Cinq heures et demie. Je dois me coucher avant que ma tête n'explose.

FB attendra demain.

* * *

Jeudi matin n'en finit pas. Pas moins de trois personnes me demandent si je vais bien avant la pause de midi.

 _"Monsieur? Vous allez bien? Vous semblez être ailleurs…"_

 _"Allez monsieur. Encore huit. Vous l'avez fait la semaine dernière. Tout va bien?"_

 _"Masen? Vous avez la tête dans les nuages? Le Colonel attend!"_

Je décide de retourner à mes quartiers pour un simple bol de céréales au lieu de manger sur place. Et bien que ça ait été facile de repousser cette histoire de compte hier soir, ce matin ça été extrêmement difficile de l'ignorer. La curiosité me tue et je dois voir ce que j'ai manqué en ligne ou plus précisément trouver Bella et voir si nous pouvons avancer ne serait-ce qu'un peu avant notre rencontre de demain soir.

Je remplirai toutes les informations de base sur le site sans trop en révéler. Ville natale, ville actuelle, anniversaire, profession… euh oui. US Marine Corps c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez. Disons que ça fait partie de la sécurité opérationnelle. Je ne pense pas beaucoup l'utiliser, simplement pour rester en contact avec ma sœur et Kalia jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne et ce n'est pas comme si elles ne savaient pas déjà tout sur moi.

Mes pensées vont vers Kalia pendant une minute, ce qui me ramène à cette douleur toujours présente de la perte de Nalani. J'espère vraiment que les choses se sont bien passées dans les îles Fidji avec son père.

Bon continuons. Photo de profil, photo de couverture… _Putain?_ Je roule des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce que je dois télécharger dans chacune des cases. Pas mon portrait d'officier ce serait trop, donc je me dis que je vais choisir l'aigle, le globe et l'ancre. Il faut que ce soit petit car la case est microscopique.

La photo de couverture c'est une autre histoire… peut-être que je peux utiliser l'une des photos de mon dernier voyage, je les fais défiler et en trouve une géniale de moi tenant Bailyn pendant que nous saluons Raiponce et Flynn Rider à Disneyland. Bay était si excitée quand nous les avons rencontrés, récupérant leurs autographes dans son album souvenir. La photo est hilarante. Flyn m'a mis au défi de lui faire un regard brulant pendant que nous prenions la pose. Bella m'avait convaincu avant de partir que mon regard de braise était parfait. Le photographe professionnel avait pris une série de photos où Raiponce et Bailyn font de grands sourire et Flynn et moi faisons nos meilleures grimaces. J'avais acheté deux photos en ligne le soir même, quand nous étions rentrés à l'hôtel. J'avais payé pour le téléchargement et envoyé des copies chez ma mère pour la collection de Bailyn.

En regardant les autres photos de ce jour-là, je sais que la photo de groupe est le meilleur choix pour la photo de couverture. Et ce n'est pas un secret que j'espère – une fois que j'aurai retrouvé Bella – que ça me vaudra un point ou deux avec elle. Je vais utiliser toute l'aide que je peux que ce soit Disney ou tout autre chose.

D'accord je me suis occupé de tout le minimum ici. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ou même se fiche complètement de quel est mon film préféré ou du livre que j'ai lu. Ceci est strictement une mission de reconnaissance à ce stade.

Je tape le nom de jeune fille de ma sœur et la trouve sous le nom de _Lauren Masen Yorkie._ Je me demande pourquoi elle a inclus son nom de jeune fille. Quand ils se sont mariés elle a choisi Yorkie pour ne pas embrouiller Bailyn qui était bébé quand ils ont rendu les choses officielles. Oh bon. **Ajouter un ami?** Ouais _._

Je trouve Riley facilement aussi. Pas beaucoup de _Riley Biers_ de Kaneohe, Hawaii plutôt sur le moteur de recherche. **Ajouter un ami.**

Je vois une miniature de Kalia sur sa page et je clique dessus me rendant compte que cela doit être son nouveau compte. Riley lui a promis que quand elle aurait onze ans - à la fin août - elle pourrait en avoir un mais seulement parce qu'elle va au Japon et quitte le seul foyer qu'elle ait jamais connu. Il m'a dit qu'il est totalement paniqué par les harceleurs en ligne et les fous furieux alors il prévoit d'être ridiculement protecteur concernant le temps qu'elle va passer en ligne. Il sait aussi que sans Nalani avec eux, Kalia est extrêmement nerveuse. Elle est très excitée de retrouver Rose. Et je parie qu'elle va être aussi ravie de savoir que Bella est subitement ici aussi. Et cette pensée me fait sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

En parlant de Bella… il est temps de la chercher. J'essaie de localiser _Isabella Newton_ et grogne quand je vois qu'il y a cinquante-six résultats. Je commence à les faire défiler, complètement frustré jusqu'à ce que je pense qu'elle s'est peut être inscrit sous son nom de jeune fille. _Isabella Swan Newton_ … oui un seul résultat à Morehead City of Caroline du Nord.

Ouais putain.

Mon doigt reste sur le bouton vert **Ajouter un ami** pour quelques secondes désagréables. Et n'est pas le genre de chose que tu peux éteindre. Du moins je ne pense pas. Riley supprime toujours des trucs de son compte e-mail. J'imagine que si vous avez une demande ami, votre e-mail est alerté.

Putain. J'appuie avec confiance sur la barre de navigation sans réfléchir davantage. Oui je veux absolument être ami avec cette fille. Dommage qu'il n'existe pas un bouton demandant un pardon sincère et l'amour éternel. J'appuierai sur ces deux boutons jusqu'à ce que mon canal carpien me fasse mal et je les garderai appuyés jusqu'à ce que mes satanés doigts tombent si je savais que mes vœux puissent être exaucés.

Mais pour l'instant je me contenterai de l'amitié sur FB et d'un rendez-vous à dîner.

* * *

Je décide de m'arrêter chez Emmett et Rose après ma consultation. J'ai besoin d'un remontant après cette séance qui m'a laissé un mal de crâne ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis que j'avais commencé la thérapie. Je pense que quand j'ai commencé sur Oahu j'étais tellement bouleversé d'avoir perdu Bella que chaque fois que j'y allais ça me faisait me sentir plus léger. Même pendant mes séances ici à l'hôpital ces dernières semaines j'étais énervé que Bella soit toujours hors d'atteinte mais il était important que je continue ce travail et j'ai toujours senti le progrès, peu importe qu'il soit petit.

Aujourd'hui cependant j'y suis allé avec un grand sourire comme si j'avais trouvé une mine d'or et il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour que ce fichu thérapeute me retourne complètement. Il m'a astucieusement rappelé que ce n'est pas parce que j'avais accès à Bella maintenant que cela signifiait que mes problèmes étaient résolus. Mes insécurités et mes craintes n'allaient pas disparaitre par magie mais ma confiance en ma capacité de travailler à m'améliorer s'était accrue. Cette dernière partie est censée être la petite cuillère de miel après sa louche de vinaigre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis senti comme si on m'avait jeté un seau d'eau froide sur la tête et à présent je me morfonds à nouveau.

Je me morfonds avec un mal de tête qui fait rage, c'est vraiment une combinaison gagnante.

Arriver chez Em rend les choses un peu meilleures. C'est agréable d'être accueilli par un repas fait maison. Je n'ai rien fait depuis la semaine dernière quand j'ai quitté leur chambre d'ami pour aller dans mes quartiers. Et le BLT _[NdT sandwich trois tranches de Bacon et feuilles de Laitue, Tomates]_ de Rose ainsi que sa soupe à la dinde arrivent à point nommé.

"Alors elle était là tout ce temps?" demande Rose en remplissant mon bol de bouillon à la dinde avec carottes, céleri, orge. "C'est fou que son compte mail ne fonctionne pas encore. Je me demande s'il le fait maintenant."

Je hausse les épaules en prenant un autre morceau de sandwich.

Emmett répond pendant que je mâche. "Je pense que c'est génial. Mis à part le fait que vous allez pouvoir régler cette situation merdique, Riley va être super enchanté de savoir que Bella sera ici pour aider avec Kalia."

Je prends un peu de limonade essayant d'ignorer la première partie de sa réponse et m'éclaircit la voix. "Oui, il a semblé assez heureux dans son mail. Bien sûr c'était après m'avoir dit que j'étais chanceux qu'elle ne m'ait pas tiré une balle dans la tête d'abord."

Rosalie et Emmett éclatent de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de me joindre à eux. Riley avait certainement une façon de mettre les choses en perspective. Ce serait génial de l'avoir de nouveau avec nous. Avec le changement permanent d'affectation si proche de la disparition de Nalani les choses se sont terminées par un désastre comme si sa mort seule n'était pas assez insupportable. Nous avions exprimé le vœu d'être là pour lui, sur sa route solitaire pendant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour s'occuper de Kalia. Il irait en enfer et reviendrait pour cette petite fille mais avec nous à ses côtés, j'espérais que ça rendrait ce voyage un peu moins pénible.

"Bon je déteste manger et partir de suite mais il faut que je rentre pour répéter mon discours."

Mon annonce tombe comme une bombe et le silence se fait immédiatement. Emmett et Rosalie ont les yeux écarquillés.

"Ta répétition pour quoi?" demande Rosalie en premier, je pense qu'Emmett est figé. "Oh chéri tu ne vas aller nulle pour répéter quoi que ce soit si tu veux regagner Bella!"

"Oh bon ça ne va pas être un grand discours ou quoi que ce soit mais il faut que je me rappelle tout ce que j'aie à lui dire."

"S'il te plait tu ne vas pas faire ça," siffle Emmett en léchant un peu de mayonnaise qui s'est échappée sur ses doigts.

J'attrape une serviette et la lui passe. "Non, idiot, je n'ai pas d'aide-mémoire!" lâché-je en maugréant contre moi-même pour avoir acheté des pense-bêtes colorés pour organiser tout ça de façon logique.

C'était insensé. Toujours, comment par l'enfer Emmett savait-il cela?

Rose serre mon bras pendant que je prends mes clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Tu en as acheté un pack de 100 pas vrai?" gronde Emmett dans mon dos pendant que je me dirige vers la porte, mon doigt du milieu levé fièrement au-dessus de mon épaule.

"Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à voir tous les deux." Elle pince les lèvres et hoche la tête. "Il suffit de lui dire ce que ton cœur te dicte. Tu ne peux pas te tromper si tu dis la vérité."

* * *

Après la douche et m'être préparé pour la nuit j'ouvre mon nouveau compte pour voir plusieurs photos de Bailyn revenant de son premier jour d'école. C'est comme un album de mariage. Bailyn à côté d'un arbre. Bailyn et Lauren à côté de l'arbre. Bailyn et ma mère à côté de l'arbre. Bailyn, Lauren et ma mère à côté de l'arbre. Seigneur ces femmes vont me tuer!

Faites-moi un procès. Je suis un gars. Envoyez-moi une bonne photo de ma nièce avec un sac à dos et ça me suffit.

Il y a un petit chiffre onze en haut de ma page alors je clique dessus.

 _Riley Biers accepte votre requête_

 _Riley Biers a écrit sur votre mur._ Je vais voir :

 _Bienvenue sur la terre des vivants, frangin! La prochaine chose que tu vas faire c'est d'acheter un magnétoscope ! Tu sais c'est pour regarder des films chez toi. C'est dingue! Tu vas aimer ça!_

C'est typiquement Riley ça. Je vois aussi un autre message, de ma sœur celui-ci.

 _Est-ce que mes yeux me trompent? Appelez les flics et regardez les cochons volants_ … mon frère est sur FB!

Oh ils aiment plaisanter ces deux-là. Je continue à lire.

 _Lauren Masen Yorkie vous a épinglé._ Putain c'est quoi?

 _Lauren Masen Yorkie vous invite à jouer à Candy Crush._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Un jeu? Je ne pense pas.

 _Lauren Masen Yorkie vous a tagué dans son album. "Vacances d'été 2012."_

 _Isabella Swan Newton a accepté votre demande d'ami. Ecrire sur la chronologie d'Isabella._

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque accélérer un peu en décidant de la chercher à nouveau. Visiblement il n'y a rien d'autre sur ma page que des demandes de jeu et les cadeaux de bienvenue de ma sœur.

La page personnelle de Bella ne révèle rien sauf que je peux voir sa petite vignette et sa photo de couverture. Je souris en voyant que sa photo de profil est Raiponce regardant par la fenêtre de sa tour. Et sa photo de couverture est une citation que quelqu'un a griffonnée à la main :

 _ **Vivez la vie que vous voulez vivre. N'ayez jamais honte de quoi que ce soit.**_

 _ **Prenez des décisions et faites des erreurs. Si vous tombez au moins vous aurez essayé.**_

 _ **Pas de regret. C'est la vie…**_

Ça ressemble exactement à la Bella que j'aie rencontré et dont je suis tombé amoureux au début de nos vacances.

Je continue sur sa page d'accueil et vois qu'elle a plus de deux cent amis. La plupart des noms et des photos sont des gars… je serre les dents. Aucun sens de m'énerver en ce moment. Sa biographie énumère toutes les choses que je sais déjà sur elle : où elle a grandi, où elle est allée à l'école, ses livres et ses films préférés. Elle a plusieurs albums photos. A première vue les albums semblent avoir des photos selon les différentes fonctions sociales, Je ne trouve qu'une seule photo d'elle et de Mike. Ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus courts et plus légers. On dirait qu'ils sont assis dans un box dans un restaurant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Je suis content qu'il l'ait faite se sentir de cette façon. Je voudrai avoir des preuves de la façon dont je la fais se sentir. Quand elle me souriait au plus fort de notre temps ensemble je crois qu'ils avaient le même éclat.

Ça craint vraiment que je n'ai pas de photos pour le prouver.

Je vois qu'elle n'a pas posté ses photos d'Hawaii. Soit elle n'a pas eu le temps ou qu'elles ne sont pas suffisamment mémorables pour être partagées avec sa famille ou ses amis en ligne. Je ne vais même pas aller par là. Mon cerveau a déjà trop de théories qui tourbillonnent. J'ai besoin… de trouver quelque chose à faire pour arrêter de cogiter.

Alors que je vais me déconnecter, une alerte rouge clignote, un message. Je clique dessus et trouve un message de Bella.

 _Hey toi! J'ai été contente de te voir sur FB plus tôt. Je t'ai cherché le mois dernier mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé mais je vois que ton compte est daté d'aujourd'hui. Bienvenue en 2012 ;)_

 _Alors on se voit à sept heures si ça te convient. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de mon adresse. Oh et je suis finalement allé au PX* pour m'acheter un téléphone._

Je relis le message au moins quatre fois avant de copier son numéro de téléphone et de m'apprêter à répondre.

Mes neurones s'agitent en tous sens dans mon cerveau pendant une minute en essayant de penser à quelque chose de sympa, plein d'esprit mais sincère mais… rien.…Oui, ne soyons pas stupides, n'est-ce pas?

Je roule des yeux à ma bêtise spectaculaire et commence à taper.

 _Hey! Merci d'avoir accepté ma demande. Je dois l'admettre je n'avais pas vraiment d'indice de ce que je faisais mais Lauren m'a supplié de faire un compte depuis de années maintenant alors j'ai supposé qu'il fallait que je m'y mette._

 _Riley a laissé Kalia faire son compte après son anniversaire la semaine dernière. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez amis sur FB. J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir. Elle va être plus que ravie de savoir que tu es aussi à Okinawa._

 _Bon, je n'en dirai pas plus puisqu'on se voit demain soir. Je me souviens où tu m'as dit que tu vivais. Et pour être honnête je vais te dire que j'y suis passé ce soir. Si c'est l'immeuble que je crois tu dois avoir une vue magnifique. Je sais combien tu aimes la plage. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelque chose qui te rende heureuse._

 _Voilà mon numéro de téléphone ainsi que ma ligne fixe. On se voit demain soir._

Ça me prend bien vingt minutes et au moins une douzaine de relectures avant que je sois assez confiant pour envoyer le message. C'est très bien que j'ai plusieurs tentatives pour lui envoyer un mail mais demain soir il sera temps de se montrer.

Ça ne sera pas parfait mais ça viendra de mon cœur. Et je suppose que c'est tout ce qui comptera à la fin.

* * *

Je fais craquer mon cou et avale mes huit petits bonbons à la menthe en montant l'escalier pour aller à l'appartement de Bella. Elle a un paillasson rouge devant sa porte et une petite plante en pot sur le palier. Il y a une déco avec une coccinelle qui dit 'Every Buggie's Welcome.' [ _NdT : Bienvenue à toutes les_ _coccinelles]_ Ça montre parfaitement Bella et sa ridicule mais adorable personnalité.

J'ai fait un grand bond en avant et laissé mes fiches dans la voiture. Je vous jure que les étudier toute la journée ne pas du tout aidé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cependant. J'étais l'as des tests au lycée et à l'université en utilisant cette même méthode. Je lisais toutes mes notes aussi souvent que possible tout au long de la journée… j'aurais dû tout écrire... Et oui je veux réussir cet examen. Enfer. Rien n'a changé au fil des ans, je suis encore un surdoué avec la note maximale.

En ce moment en tous cas il me semble que ce nouveau test est une question de vie ou de mort. Puis-je continuer à vivre si je n'ai pas Bella à mes côtés? Ouais je suis sûr que je peux. J'ai survécu les six dernières semaines sans elle bien que j'aie détesté cela… mais je l'ai fait… mais est-ce que je le voulais? Est-ce que je veux vivre un putain de jour de plus sans elle?

Non, je ne veux pas. Pas de nouveau.

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à la convaincre et prier qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi.

Je frappe trois coups sur la porte avant de l'entendre me répondre, "Une seconde!"

La porte s'ouvre et mon estomac se retourne à cet instant. _Seigneur_. Rien que la voir me semble trop beau pour être vrai! Elle est la quintessence de la beauté dans un simple jeans noir et un chemisier rouge sans manche. Son sourire est timide mais ses yeux brillent et cela seul me fait tressaillir.

"Hey!"

"Salut!" Je fais un pas en avant sur son paillasson alors qu'elle ouvre la porte en grand. "Ça va?"

Elle met une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et fait oui de la tête. "Ça va merci d'être venu. Entre."

J'entre dans le couloir et fait une pause alors qu'elle me passe devant. Je la suis dans la cuisine et le salon alors qu'elle passe de l'autre côté de l'ilot.

"Tu as trouvé facilement?"

"Oui comme je te l'ai dit, je suis venu en reconnaissance hier." Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et, "Ça te ressemble beaucoup, félicitation!"

Elle écarquille les yeux. "Oh tu veux faire la visite en grand?" Elle lève le bras. "Ici c'est la cuisine," elle rit nerveuse et se tourne vers le canapé. "Et ici le salon…"

Elle se tourne vers l'autre côté et me montre. "Là-bas c'est ma chambre avec une salle de bain attenante." Je ne vais pas enquêter, ça n'est pas le moment. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Retour aux débuts difficiles. Je peux aussi bien saigner du nez à nouveau.

"Il y a une autre chambre et une autre salle de bain dans le couloir." Elle hausse les épaules alors que la courte visite se termine. "Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais la meilleure partie de la visite c'est la vue depuis le balcon…" se vante-t-elle en me conduisant près des portes coulissantes en verre pour que nous puissions sortir. "Tu sais combien j'aime regarder l'océan… la mer dans ce cas."

"Le quartier des officiers est perché sur une colline qui surplombe l'eau. J'ai de la chance et une vue imprenable sur la mer de Chine orientale aussi. Mais…" je fais une pause profitant de cette vue, seule Bella peut rivaliser. "C'est beau et je suis content que tu aies trouvé un endroit fantastique," je remarque alors qu'elle se tourne pour me faire face, "Tu le mérites."

"Merci."

Nous revenons vers la cuisine et mes yeux se posent sur le sac que j'ai posé sur le comptoir.

"Tiens c'est pour toi." Je fouille dans le sac et en sors la cagette puis la pousse vers elle avec un sourire.

"Des clémentines?" halète-t-elle. "Comment? Où…?"

"Je me suis dépêché d'aller au magasin pour acheter un sandwich pour le déjeuner et…" j'agite la main, vers un étal imaginaire, "… bien, les produits frais étaient là. Un mec venait juste de les installer…"

Elle couvre sa poitrine de ses mains croisées.

"Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là. Je sais combien tu étais impatiente qu'elles soient en vente à nouveau." Je hausse les épaules. "Je suppose que le Japon a la primeur avant le lancement officiel de la saison des clémentines."

On dirait qu'elle mâche l'intérieur de sa joue avant de répondre. "Merci", murmure-t-elle. "C'était incroyablement doux de ta part. "

Je secoue la tête et tape deux fois sur le comptoir. "Espérons qu'elles le soient encore plus…"

Nous sourions sans mot pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle dise : "Le dîner est presque prêt."

"Est-ce que je peux aider pour quelque chose?"

Elle met ses mitaines de four, secouant la tête. "Nan, mets-toi à l'aise… ou, tu peux nous servir le vin."

"Bien sûr."

Je verse le vin dans nos verres alors qu'elle apporte des saladiers de purée de pommes de terre, de brocolis et de sauce. Après avoir réparti les steaks, je tire une chaise pour elle et je m'assois en face.

"Cela a l'air génial. Merci encore de m'avoir invité."

"Avec plaisir", dit-elle calmement, tenant son verre à vin. "Un toast?"

Je lève rapidement le mien aussi. Nous nous regardons en silence. A quoi pouvons-nous trinquer?

Qu'est-ce qui convient?

Bella racle sa gorge. "A une vue charmante?"

Je baisse les yeux en souriant, la double signification de ses mots est inéluctable. Quand mes yeux retrouvent les siens, mon souffle est coupé en regardant ses perles chocolat.

"La meilleure vue."

* * *

Nous sommes tous les deux assez tranquilles pendant le dîner. Échange de regards de temps en temps mais surtout concentrés sur nos assiettes. J'avale ma nourriture en un temps record parce que je ne supporte pas le silence gênant. Ce n'est pas nous. Du moins, ça ne l'était pas.

Mettre les choses à l'air libre est le seul moyen de commencer à dégager l'air et d'espérer un certain retour à la normalité entre nous... s'il peut y avoir un 'nous'.

Bella finit son assiette assez rapidement aussi. Elle prend habituellement son temps et doit passer son assiette dans le micro-onde à mi repas. Je l'ai toujours taquiné en disant qu'elle ne mangeait pas... mais qu'elle dînait.

Je ne pose pas de question sur son nouveau rythme rapide, je l'aide plutôt à nettoyer la table quand il est évident que nous sommes prêts à aller vers vraie raison pour laquelle je suis ici ce soir. Après avoir enlevé les restes et rangé la cuisine, nous prenons tous les deux nos verres à vin et je la suis dans le salon.

"Si ça m'était égal de paraitre mal élevé, j'aurais probablement terminé cette sauce en la buvant directement au bol". Je rigole en secouant la tête et m'asseyant sur le canapé. "C'était délicieux."

"C'est une recette bordelaise que j'ai reçue d'un ami. Avec la marinade c'est une très bonne association pour le steak", dit-elle, passant ses jambes sous elle alors qu'elle s'assoit à quelques mètres de moi sur le canapé. "Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé. Mais tu n'avais pas à te soucier de paraitre mal élevé avec moi! "

J'avale la dernière gorgée de vin en écoutant sa franchise.

"C'est juste moi ... juste nous," dit-elle calmement, incertaine.

Et c'est parti. _Seulement nous_. C'est justement ce que j'attendais.

Je respire profondément et frotte mes mains sur mon jeans quelques fois avant de lui faire face. "D'accord, je dois commencer à parler et sortir les trucs que j'aie sur le cœur. Autant j'ai adoré le dîner et voir ton appart, être en ta présence est douloureux... comme si je souffrais physiquement car tout ce que je veux faire c'est te tenir dans mes bras mais tu mérites bien plus que juste un contact physique et je suppose que moi aussi."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent et son verre de vin vidé instantanément rejoint le mien sur la table basse avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi. Elle semble presque timide. "Je sais et je suis désolée. Peut-être que le dîner n'était pas une excellente idée. Je ne..." Elle s'arrête et regarde ailleurs un instant. "Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, ni même comment te faire venir ici sans que cela semble irréaliste."

Je comprends, vraiment. Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours, comment allions-nous nous comporter si nous étions tombés l'un sur l'autre au hasard… dans le PX un jour ou dans un Aeon*? Ce n'est pas un roman hollywoodien où tout s'aligne parfaitement. Une fête avec une foule et nous nous voyons et nous retombons dans les bras de l'autre.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, sauf pour dire que je suis profondément désolé."

"Je devrais aussi dire désolée. Ce n'est pas uniquement ta faute à toi, Edward."

"Eh bien, merci pour ça... mais je pense que le problème commence avec moi".

Je lui raconte l'état zombie dans lequel je me suis trouvé après qu'elle soit partie et pendant les jours qui ont suivi. Je lui raconte, honteux, comment j'aie eu besoin du coup de pied de Riley pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

Je la trouve souriante, jouant avec ses ongles.

"Quoi?"

"Je suis contente de voir que Riley n'a pas mis en exécution sa menace de te mettre en traction… après t'avoir cassé les deux jambes!"

Je ricane. "Ouais, bien, s'il y a une traction verbale, alors il m'a certainement mis là. Il l'a fait, Emmett et Rosalie aussi, ma mère... Bailyn…" Je secoue la tête en se souvenant de tous les coups de langue que j'aie reçus. "J'ai pris cher de toute personne valide dans l'hémisphère occidental."

Elle fait la moue en roulant un peu des yeux. "Ma mère m'a tiré les oreilles aussi…"

Je suis choqué d'entendre que sa mère lui a passé un savon. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est dit. Je continue de lui raconter comment ça s'est passé pendant que j'étais encore à Kaneohe.

"J'ai commencé à voir quelqu'un…"

Les yeux de Bella sortent de sa tête et je me redresse en comprenant comment elle a interprété ce que je viens de dire.

"Mon Dieu, NON! Merde, je voulais dire que j'ai commencé à voir un thérapeute, un conseiller... professionnellement." Nos épaules s'affaissent de soulagement quand je clarifie mes paroles. "Je n'ai pas... Je veux dire, je ne peux pas", bégayé-je, "je ne veux même pas..."

Elle met sa main sur la mienne pour calmer mes folles divagations. "Je le sais. Moi non plus."

Je lui parle de mes séances de thérapie - au moins des choses que je suis à l'aise de partager - alors je lui raconte comment s'est déroulé la suite de mon séjour à Hawaï.

"Pendant dix jours j'ai créché sur le canapé de Riley. J'ai pensé que Kalia et lui avaient plus besoin de moi que ma mère et ma sœur. Et elles ont compris. Ma mère m'a réellement encouragé après m'avoir entendu et je savais que Riley était désespéré et affligé."

"Alors, tu lui as dit que je t'avais laissé avant..."

J'acquiesce. "Je leur ai dit le lendemain quand Riley m'a botté les fesses. J'ai pensé que je serai plus en sécurité par rapport aux dommages corporels que ma famille pourrait m'infliger si elle avait du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée que tu ne viendrais pas en Californie avec moi. "

"Je suis désolée," murmure-t-elle.

"Eh bien, tu devais faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi." Je choisis de gratter une petite tache sur la couture de mon jean. "Essayer de garder un visage courageux et faire semblant pour le bien de ma famille aurait été ridicule. Je comprends ça. "

"Étaient-elles en colère?"

"Je pense qu'elles étaient tristes et frustrées. Elles pouvaient dire à quel point ma vie avait commencé à changer. Et quand je…. t'ai laissé… glisser entre mes doigts... eh bien... je n'ai jamais laissé personne s'impliquer autant dans ma vie comme ça et elles le savaient et cela les a rendu tristes... cela _**m'a**_ rendu triste!"

"Je suis désolée que tu aies dû briser le cœur de Bailyn. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber de façon atroce." Les yeux de Bella se remplissent rapidement et une larme coule sur son visage avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'essuyer.

Je saisis sa main, en faisant rouler le coquillage sur son majeur entre mes doigts.

"C'était vraiment merdique de ma part de te dire cela l'autre soir. J'étais en colère et pris par surprise, tu ne l'as pas mérité."

"Ouais, mais c'était vrai," croasse-t-elle en prenant un mouchoir sur la table basse. "Je sais que je t'ai également blessé, Edward. Même si tu t'étais éloigné de moi après ce premier appel de CACO puis après la mort de Nalani... J'ai mis un voile sur mon cœur et ce n'était pas juste de ma part d'agir comme si j'étais la seule à être blessée."

Mes sourcils se froncent alors que je déglutis fort sans savoir où elle veut en venir. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Il a fallu une longue discussion à cœur ouvert avec ma mère et plusieurs semaines de réflexion pour réaliser que j'étais injuste. Je t'ai demandé de changer, je veux dire pas pour moi mais pour toi… puis j'ai voulu te transformer en cette personne que je pensais que tu pourrais être. Je veux dire, oui, j'ai entendu que tu voulais être cette personne pour moi et je ne t'ai pas obligé à le faire... mais pendant que tu étais en pleine transformation, que ce soit à cause de moi ou pas je ne me suis jamais vraiment ouverte et sauté à pieds joints dedans comme tu l'as fait…"

Elle s'essuie encore le nez et remet ses cheveux derrière son oreille." J'aurais dû t'inviter à rencontrer ma famille. J'aurais dû avoir plus de confiance dans ce que tu disais à propos de nous rendre visite, comment faire fonctionner la distance entre nous."

Elle retire sa main et enveloppe ses bras sur son torse. "J'ai passé toutes ces vacances sans être capable de m'attaquer à ce problème parce que j'avais peur. Et si j'étais vraiment la personne courageuse que je prétendais être, j'aurais été tout avec toi dès le début mais je ne te faisais pas entièrement confiance... ou à nous."

Sa voix devient de plus en plus tendue alors qu'elle parle.

"Je suis tombée si fort pour toi, les choses que je ressentais pour toi ... que je RESSENS pour toi, m'ont effrayé! J'ai adoré Mike et l'enterrer lui et mon bébé ont été les choses les plus difficiles que je n'ai jamais eu à faire mais après t'avoir quitté... J'ai pensé que mon cœur pourrait survivre un autre jour."

Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. "Des larmes sans fin ont coulé de mes yeux parce que j'étais certaine d'avoir tourné le dos à la meilleure chose qui m'est jamais arrivée ou m'arrivera jamais!" Elle exhale difficilement." C'est juste que lorsque je t'ai vu t'éloigner de moi, je n'ai pas tout simplement pu supporter d'être de nouveau celle qui reste. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que tu le penses."

A cette révélation, elle se dissout en larmes et je suis totalement choqué. Je veux dire, Seigneur, je ne m'attendais jamais à ce qu'elle admette tout ça. Bien sûr, mes sentiments ont été blessés quand elle ne m'a pas invité à rencontrer sa famille mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que j'avais besoin d'en faire plus, non, parce que au fond, elle avait encore peur d'une perte plus importante.

"Bella."

"Je suis tellement désolée, Edward". Hoquète, renifle, souffle. "Je t'ai demandé de faire ces choses-là mais moi… je n'étais pas prête à les faire."

Oh mec. Elle se monte la tête.

Elle saute du canapé et commence à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je t'ai laissé à genoux sur le sol, tenant un putain de film de Disney parce que j'avais trop peur de rester et de me battre pour toi et de t'aider à te battre pour toi-même!"

Arpenter, renifler, hoqueter, haleter. "Qui fait ça? Putain qui fait ça?"

Je me lève et je l'approche lentement. Je me suis promis que je ne serais pas celui qui ferait le premier pas physique mais nous n'en sommes pas là, ce n'est pas un moment de passion. Il s'agit de la calmer avant qu'elle ne casse quelque chose de précieux, comme son cou ou pire, son esprit.

"Je suis une lâche!" Elle crie. "J'ai enterré Mike, j'ai enterré mon bébé et je t'ai enterré ... même si tu m'as supplié de rester! Je t'ai enterré de toute façon!"

"Bella", dis-je à nouveau, calmement. Elle est pliée en deux, ses deux bras enveloppés autour de son corps.

Elle pleure à gros sanglots et je me demande si elle ne va pas hyperventiler.

Je pose doucement ma main sur son dos et elle tombe à genoux. Mon cœur ne peut pas la regarder se torturer elle-même, alors je me joins à elle sur le plancher. Je tire sur ses bras pour qu'elle me laisse la tenir et heureusement, elle le fait. Après s'être effondrée sur ma poitrine, son corps semble se fondre dans le mien et je la tiens juste, frottant son dos, sans dire un mot.

Qu'y a-t-il à dire maintenant? Je sais combien j'ai été torturé mais entendre combien cela l'a dévastée me rend malade. Penser aux choses dont je l'ai accusée quand j'étais tellement blessé et en colère ... Seigneur, nous faisons vraiment la paire!

Au moins cinq minutes passent avant que ses sanglots ne diminuent et qu'elle puisse soulever la tête de ma poitrine. Ma chemise est trempée mais je m'en fiche. J'ai les larmes de Bella sur moi. C'est comme un baptême.

Peut-être que nous avons franchi un obstacle et nous sommes prêts à commencer quelque chose de nouveau.

"Bella, peux-tu me regarder?" J'avale la boule qui s'est soudainement coincée dans ma gorge. Ses yeux vitreux et rouges se concentrent sur les miens alors qu'elle stabilise sa respiration.

"Mon cœur a mal d'entendre comment mon absence, même si j'étais toujours là, a soulevé tous ces horribles et douloureux souvenirs pour toi. J'ai été un con mais j'avais tellement peur. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'était une peur très réelle avec laquelle je luttais. Mais je suis désolé ...Seigneur, _je suis tellement désolé_. " Ma voix est étranglée par cette forte émotion.

Elle hoche la tête, passe ses mains sur ses joues et les tord en attendant que je lui en dise plus.

"Et oui, j'ai vu une tonne de choses terribles dans ma vie, dans ma carrière mais rien, rien de ce que j'ai eu à affronter ne peut se rapprocher de la douleur et de la peur que j'ai ressenties en pensant de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie."

Elle se redresse légèrement et j'insiste sur mes dernières confessions.

"Je me suis senti comme un navire sans port pendant ce mois et demi et je n'arrivais même pas à envisager que je ne retrouverai jamais ma maison. Parce qu'en ces deux mois que nous avons passés ensemble, je n'ai jamais eu plus de sens de la maison que lorsque tu étais là à mes côtés."

Mes yeux sont honnêtes. "La peur de te perdre à force de _"et si…"_ dans la vie n'est rien comparé à te regarder passer le pas de ma porte et à perdre toutes les chances de bonheur, que je croyais soudain avoir trouvées. "

Elle incline la tête de côté alors que d'autres larmes coulent sur son visage magnifique.

"Je le pense, Bella. Je sais que nous avons besoin de temps. Je sais que nous nous sommes beaucoup précipités pendant que nous étions en vacances et bien que ça ait été impressionnant, peut-être que ce n'était pas assez réel." Je soupire." Mais je veux revenir à ce que nous avions. Ou du moins à une vraie vie, une version quotidienne de nos vacances. Parce que je... je veux tout avec toi, je veux dire... tu es mon nouveau rêve. "

Ouf, je l'ai dit. J'ai cité Flynn Rider. Avant d'avoir une chance de faire marche arrière avec cette phrase du film, elle répond de la meilleure manière possible : "Et tu es le mien."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions sur le canapé en train de parler, de rire et de pleurer un peu plus. Je lui ai fait un 'tope là' en entendant comment elle avait géré Alice et l'avait serrée dans mes bras à nouveau quand elle a eu des yeux pleins de larmes en pensant que les Jasper et Alice qu'elle connaissait avant lui manqueraient.

Je lui ai expliqué comment Pops m'avait avoué son histoire d'amour avec Gran. Nous aurions pu regarder un autre conte de fées pour tous les 'waouh' qu'elle a fait. Et même si c'était frustrant comme l'enfer quand j'y étais, nous avons bien rigolé quand je lui ai raconté ma folle épopée en Corée. Elle a dit qu'elle pensait envoyer un mail à son ancienne directrice pour la remercier de la protéger, même si c'était de moi…

Ce fut une soirée de révélations et de progrès. Plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Nous avons parlé de ma famille et de la sienne.

Nous avons discuté de la perte de Nalani et de la façon dont nous ferions de notre mieux pour aider Riley et Kalia à avancer.

J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle sait ce qui m'effraie depuis si longtemps et contre quoi je lutte ces jours-ci. Elle est fière de moi et des progrès que je fais avec ma thérapie et elle est plus que reconnaissante qu'il y ait très peu de chances que je doive effectuer un autre appel CACO. J'ai toujours été fier de mes fonctions supplémentaires mais si je n'ai plus jamais besoin de frapper à la porte d'un autre étranger pour lui délivrer le pire genre de nouvelle, je ne m'en porterais que mieux.

Et maintenant que Bella s'est permis d'être vulnérable devant moi, maintenant que je sais combien elle a peur de me perdre, il me semble que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité pour commencer ensemble sur nouveau voyage, un meilleur voyage.

Je regarde ma montre et je vois qu'il est plus de minuit. Je pourrais rester ici lui parler pour toujours mais nous devons garder nos têtes et nos vêtements et si je reste plus longtemps, la possibilité existe que nous perdions les deux.

Je me penche et rencontre son regard. "C'est tard. Je devrais y aller."

Elle regarde son micro-onde et reste bouche bée. "Oh, mon dieu, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était plus de dix heures!" Elle sourit, baissant les yeux. "Je sais que nous avons passé de belles soirées ensemble mais tu sais celle-ci se classe hors concours? Me laisser entrer dans ta tête et ton cœur... simplement... merci."

J'attrape mes clés du comptoir et me tourne vers elle. "Tu aurais dû avoir eu l'invitation il y a quelques mois. Désolé, je l'ai laissé se perdre."

Elle ricane adorablement, murmurant. "Ce mauvais service postal."

"Que fais-tu pour le reste du week-end?"

"Oh, euh, Siobhan, ma marraine, m'a invitée chez elle dimanche. Demain, je pensais flâner dans les magasins où je peux dépenser les yens et peut être voir le Kadena BX*. J'ai entendu dire que l'Air Force est bien achalandée là-bas."

"HA!" Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de japper. "Tu n'en as aucune idée. Le Corps des Marines est l'enfant puni... nous n'obtenons que les restes. "

"Veux-tu te joindre à moi?"

"Tu veux dire voir les installations de Kadena et faire la moue parce que ce que nous avons à Kinser c'est merdique?"

Elle rit en hochant la tête. "Ouais."

"J'aimeras bien. Appelle-moi et nous pouvons nous rencontrer là-bas... ou je peux venir te chercher, peu importe."

"D'accord, ça m'a l'air bien", dit-elle doucement, s'avançant et enveloppant ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte.

Comme deux morceaux de puzzles, nous nous ajustons parfaitement une fois de plus. Mon cœur retrouve son battement régulier avec Bella dans mes bras où je sais qu'est sa place. Enveloppés dans les bras de l'autre, nous nous tenons là, sans parler, appréciant la seconde chance que nous nous donnons à l'autre et à nous-mêmes.

 _Maison._

Je recule en premier avant que le sang commence à se précipiter vers le sud et que les choses deviennent inappropriées. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je fasse quelque chose mais je tiens la femme la plus sensuelle, la plus intelligente et la plus sexy de la planète. Je suis complètement amoureux de cette fille... mais la nature peut encore prendre le dessus si je ne fais pas attention.

"Merci pour ce soir. Ce n'était pas facile mais je suis content que nous l'ayons fait."

Sa tête se relève et je me retrouve à nouveau dans ses yeux. "Moi aussi." Elle se tient debout sur la pointe de pieds et presse des lèvres incroyablement douces au coin de ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux pour ce bref moment, savourant sa peau chaude et son souffle doux si près de moi. "Je vous verrai demain, Major." Son chuchotement tendre fait accélérer mon cœur et les putains de papillons sont de retour. J'aime ça.

Elle m'ouvre la porte et je sors sur le palier. "Oh, et merci pour le cadeau que tu as apporté. C'était vraiment gentil!"

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi," je murmure en faisant un clin d'œil. "Doux rêves, Clémentine".

…

*Genre de supermarchés sur les bases militaires

* * *

 _ **Les choses ont été dites**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Les chapitres sont très longs, les encouragements sont les bienvenus**_

 _ **Et... nous répondons toujours aux commentaires ;-)**_


	16. 25 - Recommencer

Tip of The Spear

 **Chapitre 25**

Recommencer

 _ **Bella**_

Je me suis fixé la limite à neuf, ça en devient ridicule. Mes doigts commencent à dégouliner du jus pendant que j'enlève la peau épaisse et pulpeuse. Comment ai-je survécu sans mon fruit préféré pendant les six derniers mois, je ne le saurai jamais.

Edward serait gêné de la façon dont je les mange. Bon non… probablement pas. Il aimait bien que j'aie autant d'appétit que lui et je n'ai pas vraiment mangé grand-chose au dîner ce soir. J'étais trop nerveuse pour essayer de goûter un peu de chacun de mes plats.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à me laisser aller de cette façon pendant cette confrontation à cœur ouvert. Mais une fois que les grilles ont été ouvertes une puissante vague d'émotions m'a frappée et j'ai tout lâché. C'étais presque cathartique. Bien que je sois en bonne santé il y a des jours depuis que j'ai perdu Mike et le bébé où ça ne va pas bien du tout, c'est normal d'après ce que m'a dit mon thérapeute il y a quelques années. L'anxiété et l'excitation qui ont précédé ce soir, avec le vide laissé par Nalani puis par Edward… ont tout simplement abouti à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Peu importe ce qui est arrivé ce soir, je suis fière de nous deux et je pense que nous avons fait un énorme bond dans la bonne direction.

J'ai soudainement envie de parler avec lui de nouveau mais s'il dort je ne veux pas le réveiller parce qu'il se lève à l'aurore quand il travaille. Juste un texto alors.

 _**texto sortant pour Major Captain' Crunch**_

00 : 40 - Encore debout?

00 : 41 - _Oui encore_

00 : 42 - J'ai une confession à faire Monsieur

00 : 42 - _Ok j'écoute_

00: 43 - Je viens de manger 9 clémentines. Sérieusement. Ma cagette est presque vide

00 : 44 - _Ça ne fait que vingt minutes que je suis parti!_

00 : 45 - Je sais! Elles m'appelaient et je n'ai pas pu résister. Elles sont incroyablement juteuses et sucrées. Tellement délicieuses. C'est irrésistible. Comme une femme possédée. Tu ne reviendrais pas pour y goûter?

Je ris à l'impétuosité du double sens. Peut-être que la dernière gorgée de vin m'avait été fatale. Je commence à paniquer quand une minute se transforme en deux et qu'il n'a pas encore répondu. Trop… trop tôt. Allez Bella. Je décide de lui envoyer un autre message.

00 : 47 - Toujours là?

00 : 48 - _Bella tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça. La force de volonté qu'il m'a fallu pour te quitter ce soir, c'était un record. Et maintenant tu parles de juteux et doux et tu sais pourquoi tu as décroché ce surnom. Tiens-toi bien…_

00 : 49 - LoL, d'accord, d'accord… je le fais. Mais est-ce mal d'admettre que tu me manques en ce moment et que je suis très heureuse de te revoir demain matin?

00 : 50 - _J'espère que non parce que je compte les heures jusqu'à ce que je puisse te revoir aussi._

 _00 : 50 - Edward?_

00 : 50 - _Ouais?_

00 : 52 -J'ai une autre confession.

00 : 52 - _Vas-y_

00 : 53 - J'aurai aimé t'embrasser ce soir.

00 : 54 - _Je voudrai avoir tourné mon visage pour que cela se produise_

00 : 55 - Je promets d'atteindre mon objectif demain Major.

00 : 56 - _Je prévois de manœuvrer de sorte que tu n'aies pas le choix._

Et je suis une flaque d'eau. Je rentre sous mes couvertures, sentant le chaud coton et ses mots m'entourent de la meilleure façon possible. Demain ne peut pas arriver assez vite.

00 : 57 - Doux rêves Monsieur.

00 : 58 - _Avec toi comme star Clémentine. Bonne nuit._

* * *

"Cet endroit est incroyable," murmuré-je pendant que nous montons l'escalier pour aller à l'étage du Kadena BX. Le PX de Kinser est super grand. "Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de différence entre les installations ici sur la base de l'Air Force et les magasins et les logements sur la base des Marines?"

Edward hausse les épaules et regarde de droite à gauche essayant de décider quelle direction est la meilleure pour trouver les articles ménagers dont il a besoin. Apparemment nous sommes en mission pour trouver un grille-pain. Le sien n'a pas survécu au voyage d'Hawaii.

"Et bien, je ne connais pas la politique derrière tout cela," répond-il en scrutant les étagères, "mais si je devais hasarder une supposition, je dirais que l'armée La Marine et l'Air Force ne reçoivent probablement pas la même quantité d'argent. A chacun de décider comment ils veulent le dépenser mais le problème c'est que le Corps des Marines est une subdivison du grand département de la Marine ce qui fait qu'elle doit répartir son argent entre deux branches."

"Hum, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Ça me parait logique. Donc la Marine fait les mêmes choses que les autres avec moins d'argent et plus vite parce qu'il y a moins d'hommes."

Il détache son regard du rayon des grille-pain et me fait un clin d'œil. "Fer de lance, bébé… premier en ligne."

Edward et moi avons passé les quelques heures suivantes à faire les magasins le long de la route 58 entre Kadena et Kinser. Avant de quitter la base de l'Air Force, nous nous arrêtons à la coopérative et comme ça je peux acheter deux cagettes de clémentines juste pour être tranquille. Ensuite nous trouvons plusieurs magasins à 100 yens et Edward se moque de moi, me rejoignant dans ma chasse au trésor sans fin.

"Mon ami Garrett m'a dit que ces endroits sont comme nos magasins tout à un dollar mais ils sont beaucoup mieux en fait." Je commence à remplir mon petit panier avec toutes sortes de crayons, d'autocollants et de jeux pour mes enfants à l'école.

"Garrett hein?"

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule en plissant mes yeux. "Ouais?"

"Hummm." Edward trouve un paquet de baguettes roses Minnie Mouse et l'étudie comme s'il contenait la clé pour la paix mondiale.

"Quelque chose t'a traversé l'esprit Major?"

Il essaie d'éluder ma question avec un regard évasif. "Non… juste… que t'a dit d'autre ton ami Garrett?"

Je m'arrête au milieu de l'allée et me retourne. "Edward Masen est-ce de la jalousie que j'entends?"

Son "non" tombe de sa bouche un peu trop rapidement pour me convaincre. En plus son expression "qui moi?" est toute la preuve dont j'ai besoin.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu jaloux avant."

Sa mâchoire se crispe mais je pince son côté, le faisant sourire et rouler ses beaux yeux de la même couleur que la mer ici.

"Crache le morceau, Major," le taquiné-je en réduisant la distance entre nous.

"Juste… " Il jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule puis se redresse. "Je me souviens seulement du nombre disproportionné d'hommes dans ta section amis sur FB, c'est tout."

Je ferme les yeux et ricane, mon front tombe contre sa poitrine.

"C'est ça?" Je ris, ma voix encore étouffée. "Est-ce que ça te ferait te sentir mieux de savoir que Garrett est plus gay que la longueur d'un jour!" Je glisse mes index dans la boucle de sa ceinture et je tire un peu.

Sa poitrine gronde d'un rire distrait. "Peut-être un peu…"

Je lève la tête et cherche son regard. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire nous nous fixons, souriant comme des imbéciles au milieu de ce grand magasin tout à 100 yens.

"Major Masen?" chuchoté-je.

Au lieu de répondre il fronce un sourcil.

"Je dois avoir quelques 200 et quelques amis sur FB et ouais une bonne partie d'entre eux est des hommes mais le plus récent ajout à mes amis est le seul dont je me soucie vraiment."

Il essaie de poser ses mains sur mes hanches. "'Humm il me semble que je sois un ami très chanceux."

"Non," je ne suis pas d'accord. "C'est moi qui suis chanceuse, j'en suis sûre."

Le sourire d'Edward se fane et nous nous sommes en quelque sorte déplacés en territoire sérieux. Je suis tout à coup consciente que nous sommes debout dans un magasin, entourés par des acheteurs et je souhaiterai que nous soyons très seuls et derrière des portes closes.

Sa pomme d'Adam monte et descend sous sa peau. Et ça demande chaque once de volonté pour rester à ma place au lieu d'aller la lécher. Son après-rasage, subtil et sexy est trop tentant et je trouve difficile de ne simplement pas enfouir mon visage dans son cou pour inhaler cette odeur.

Le bout de ses doigts danse à l'endroit où mon chemisier rejoint ma taille.

"Tu veux partir d'ici?" Sa voix est rauque et m'envoie un frisson dans le dos.

Je desserre l'étau de mes doigts sur son pantalon et je recule d'un pas, en hochant la tête. "Hummm."

Le court trajet de dix minutes pour revenir au Camp Kinser est tranquille mais pas inconfortable. Mes pensées défilent alors que nous allons au quartier des officiers. Je désespère de savoir ce qu'il pense. La tension sexuelle au magasin était tellement palpable, nous avons agi comme si nous étions prêts à nous déshabiller et à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre dans le rayon des fleurs en soie. Mais maintenant? Est-ce que je suis en train de m'inquiéter que nous pourrions avoir des relations sexuelles? Je ne pense pas… mais nous n'avons jamais agi comme si cela allait arriver à coup sûr.

Tout ça, simplement à cause de ces texto coquins au téléphone hier soir. Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression – sur aucun de nous d'ailleurs – en nous jetant à nouveau dans une relation forte. Si nous n'en sommes pas au même point ce serait la pire erreur que nous pourrions commettre à présent.

Mais je l'aime, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Je veux être avec lui dans tous les sens du mot et d'après tout ce qu'il a dit hier soir c'est aussi son désir le plus cher. Tout tourne autour de la communication, je ne peux pas avoir peur de l'honnêteté. Je lui ferai savoir quand je suis prête et je dois lui rappeler qu'il doit avoir son mot à dire dans tout ce que nous faisons et la rapidité avec laquelle nous faisons avancer notre relation.

"Tu vas bien?" demande-t-il évasivement, en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Oui."

"J'ai pensé que je pouvais te montrer l'endroit où j'habitais et qu'ensuite nous pourrions simplement nous détendre en regardant un film. Comment ça te parait?"

L'expression de soulagement qui doit passer sur mon visage déclenche son sourire à un million de dollars et il souffle pratiquement.

"Tu as pensé que je t'attirais de nouveau dans ma tanière de séduction pour coucher avec toi?"

Je rigole pendant que nous descendons de la voiture en même temps et il fait le tour et me tend sa main pour que je lui donne la mienne.

"Je ne sais que penser," dis-je doucement pendant que nous entrons dans l'immeuble. " Il me semble que je vais trop loin et que je te taquine. D'abord ces texto hier soir et ensuite ce qui est arrivé dans le magasin… ça me met dans tous mes états." Je secoue la tête, repensant à mes mots et actions présomptueuses.

Nous nous arrêtons face à une porte qu'il déverrouille et ouvre pour que je puisse entrer. Avant que je sache ce qu'il se passe il me prend dans ses bras.

"Je veux regarder un film avec toi Bella. M'asseoir là, dans mon canapé. " Il fait un signe de tête vers son salon. "Sans chaussures, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Plus tard j'aimerai t'emmener dans ce petit restaurant que j'ai découvert la semaine dernière avec Rose et Em." Je resserre ma prise sur lui et il soupire de contentement. "Je veux être près de toi," souffle sa voix apaisante dans mon oreille. "Près de toi, te regarder rire, entendre ta voix, sentir la chaleur de ton corps près du mien… même si nous sommes toujours complètements habillés. Je veux juste être près de toi."

Je pense que ce doit être la chose la plus douce que j'aie jamais entendue. Il est si précis dans son choix de mots. Cet homme incroyablement attentionné veut simplement être près de moi. Je respire profondément et me blottis contre lui encore un peu plus.

"Est-ce que ça te convient?"

"C'est parfait. Tu es parfait," réponds-je tranquillement, resserrant ses bras puissants autour de moi.

"Rien de plus… si tu penses que je suis assez bien pour être auprès de toi, ça me suffit."

Je me recule un peu pour voir son visage. La paix que je ressens en fixant ses yeux se déverse sur moi comme du miel et je suis certaine qu'il n'y a absolument rien qui puisse ruiner ce moment.

Ma gorge est soudainement aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara et les ailes des grands aigles à tête blanche qui m'ont frappé depuis que je suis tombée pour Edward Masen sont de retour.

Il saisit doucement mon menton entre son pouce et son index, inclinant ma tête pour caresser doucement mes lèvres des siennes de la façon la plus douce que j'aie jamais expérimentée. Nous continuons jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop et que j'aie besoin de plus. J'ouvre la bouche assez pour aspirer sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes.

Il gémit.

Et ça y est.

Nos langues se rencontrent et la danse familière qui m'avait tant manquée reprend. Tirant et soupirant, ses doigts caressent mes joues pendant que je gratte doucement son cuir chevelu avec mes ongles.

Nous nous perdons dans l'autre pendant deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il embrasse ma mâchoire et repose son front sur mon épaule. Nos bras s'enroulant instinctivement autour de nous une fois de plus et je me retrouve sans voix.

Combien nous sommes fragiles et combien rapidement nous avons perdu tout ce que nous avions.

Plus jamais.

"Seigneur, que tu m'as manqué Bella. Je n'avais pas idée de combien tu me manquais désespérément." Ses mots me percent le cœur et des larmes inattendues coulent sur mon visage.

"J'ai pensé que je ne te verrai plus jamais," coassé-je les émotions me submergeant. "Je ne peux pas croire que je suis à nouveau dans tes bras… ça ressemble à un rêve."

Il recule et passe ses pouces sur mes larmes. Son sourire et son regard me disent tout ce que j'aie besoin de savoir. "Je ne te laisserai plus jamais," rigole-t-il, mon sourire devenant dix fois plus grand. "J'espère que tu le sais."

"C'est bien… parce que j'allais justement dire la même chose, Major."

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je n'ai pas vu Bella et ça me tue. Savoir qu'elle est ici et accessible mais indisponible me fait péter les plombs. La suite de notre journée de samedi a été fantastique. Nous avons regardé la télé jusqu'à ce que nous assoupissions sur mon canapé. Ensuite je l'ai amenée à _Arin Krin_ ce petit restaurant du genre "trou dans le mur" délicieux qui propose un menu autour de l'ail. Nous nous sommes taquinés en disant que nous embrasser pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit ne serait pas un problème puisque nous puerions l'ail tous les deux.

Et nous embrasser… nous l'avons fait. Nous sommes bien restés dix minutes dans ma voiture avant que je la raccompagne à sa porte et que nous recommencions là-bas. Quitter Bella n'est jamais facile mais je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je suis prêt à être avec elle de nouveau, tellement prêt… mais je veux vraiment attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit évident que nous en sommes tous les deux au même point.

Elle a des projets avec sa marraine sur l'ile pour dimanche et entre mon travail et le sien, réunions, projets et mes engagements antérieurs, lundi et mardi ont été totalement chargés. J'espère pouvoir l'attraper et sortir avec elle demain soir cependant. Elle va faire 28 ans et nous sommes ensemble à nouveau. De nombreuses raisons de se réjouir.

Même si nous n'avons pas eu la chance de passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble nous nous parlons au téléphone et ça dure des heures tous les soirs. Nous avons passé du temps à nous plonger dans les grandes et les petites choses de la vie et je me sens comme si je la connaissais depuis des années. Nos deux mois ensemble à Hawaii ont été incroyables mais comme nous le voyons tous les deux, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que nous n'avons jamais vraiment laissé l'autre être comme nous le faisons maintenant. C'était amusant et agréable, passionné et exaltant mais c'était superficiel. Les choses dont nous avons parlé la semaine dernière n'ont fait que réaffirmer cette impression que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec cette femme. Je ne veux rien de moins que cela.

"Ainsi tes fiches ont fonctionné!" caquette Emmett en enfonçant des demi-gressins dans sa bouche qu'il mâche odieusement. Il est venu à Kinser aujourd'hui pour une réunion en fin de matinée et m'a traqué afin que nous puissions déjeuner ensemble.

"Va te faire foutre… mais oui je suppose." Je prends plusieurs gorgées d'eau. "Je les ai laissées dans la voiture donc au moins je retiens quelques points cool pour ça."

"Tu obtiens les meilleurs points pour avoir récupéré ta petite-amie, frangin. Elle est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée." Il tend sa fourchette vers mon assiette. "Qu'est-il arrivé à ta salade?" Je regarde vers mon assiette en haussant les épaules. "Quoi?"

"Oh ne me dis pas 'quoi' à moi? Depuis que je te connais tu n'as jamais mangé rien d'autre que de la laitue et des concombres. On dirait que le bar à salade a explosé dans ton assiette."

Je regarde mon assiette à nouveau et sourit. C'est plein de légumes variés sans parler de la viande, du fromage, de graines de sésame, raisins et croûtons. "Oh oui. Je suppose que j'ai mangé des salades comme ça pendant deux mois. Bella m'a obligé à essayer autre chose. Et c'est bien meilleur de cette façon."

"Putain bien sûr que c'est meilleur!" ricane Emmett. "Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi à ce sujet. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je l'ai rencontrée à Hawaii… chaque chose dans ta vie aura meilleur goût – sera mieux – avec elle près de toi." Il se rassied dans sa chaise et frotte son ventre. "Ne refous pas tout en l'air de nouveau et je ne parle pas seulement de Bella. Si tu recommences à blesser ma nièce je viendrai te trouver avec mon Ka-bar*."

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire et je réalise que Bailyn n'a aucune idée que nous nous sommes retrouvés avec Bella.

Les engrenages se mettent à tourner dans ma tête pour trouver une solution pour faire lui rencontrer la princesse finalement. Il va falloir que les planètes s'alignent mais vu comment les choses se sont passées la semaine dernière je sens que je peux presque attraper la lune au lasso et sans aucun effort.

* * *

"Allons manger ensemble demain." Le micro-onde sonne me faisant savoir que c'est prêt, la température de ma bouffe va d'ailleurs me brûler la langue et le palais.

 _"Edward je ne peux pas. Je suis totalement débordée, j'essaie que tout soit parfait pour le festival vendredi. Je sais que je vais être coincée au travail pour finir les projets et les panneaux,"_ couine-t-elle. Je peux même imaginer ses lèvres boudeuses et ça provoque une agitation inappropriée dans mon pantalon.

"Eh bien laisse-moi t'aider alors. C'est l'anniversaire de ma petite-amie, je dois au moins passer une partie de la journée avec toi."

 _"Ta petite-amie."_

Je n'hésite même pas. "Ma petite-amie. Je n'ai pas de fleur à mettre derrière ton oreille cette fois mais j'espère que tu vas accepter."

 _"Certainement. Et nous avons passé ton anniversaire ensemble et je pense qu'il est juste de célébrer le mien de la même manière."_

Les souvenirs me bombardent et je ne peux pas laisser passer l'occasion de me remémorer à voix haute. "Humm je me souviens que nous avons célébré ça de manière _très_ spéciale ce matin-là quand nous nous sommes réveillés…"

Elle reste silencieuse une seconde. _"Humm, ce qui_ _ **était**_ _assez spectaculaire,"_ chantonne-t-elle puis elle poursuit. _"Hey arrête de me faire fantasmer sur les jours passés surtout quand nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire la même chose en ce moment."_

Mon estomac se retourne à sa révélation. Est-elle prête à franchir ce cap aussi? Il va falloir que je provoque une conversation sur le sexe bientôt pour obtenir une réponse solide. "Très bien très bien. Ça ira. Donc si je passe dans ta classe quand j'ai fini au travail demain?"

 _"Oui. Tu connais le chemin pour aller à la maternelle?"_

"Oui je sais où tu es. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir."

 _"Moi non plus. Bonne nuit Major."_

"A toi aussi Clémentine."

* * *

"Toc, toc!" annoncé-je, en entrant dans le monde coloré des enfants. Je passe ma tête dans le petit bureau sur la gauche, voit son ordinateur mais la salle est vide.

"Par ici!" Comme un chien de prairie, la tête de Bella passe au-dessus des étagères. "Hey bonjour!" Son sourire éclaire juste un peu plus ce qui a été une journée assez brillante. Elle rend tout vraiment meilleur.

"Il est temps pour toi de faire une pause… j'ai une pizza, de la salade et quelques autres gourmandises…"

Elle se jette sur moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, parsemant mon visage de baisers pendant que je pose la pizza et les sacs de nourriture.

"Joyeux anniversaire, beauté." Je me penche et dépose plusieurs baisers lents sur ses lèvres, l'invitant.

"Merci," murmure-t-elle à bout de souffle. "Tes baisers m'ont manqué."

Je souris, ouvre la boite et saisis les assiettes en carton pour servir sa première part. "Pizza de viande avec champignons, regarde comment tu me gâtes! Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir cette chance?"

"Eh bien Anthony est une bonne pizzeria sur la base mais j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant de profiter d'un peu de la nostalgie de notre voyage sur la Grande Ile. Heureusement le Camp Foster est assez cool pour avoir un Slut Hut."

Elle rigole. "C'est parfait. Ici… trouvons-nous une petite couverture pour le pique-nique." Elle prend quelques coussins pour que nous soyons à l'aise alors que nous décidons que _Lilo and Stitch_ constituerait un parfait décor. Ma petite-amie a un arsenal impressionnant de films pour les petites filles et autres films pour enfants à regarder les jours de pluie et pendant les pauses.

Je verse du champagne dans deux verres rouges en plastique parce que je suis courtois et que rien n'est trop beau pour ma copine.

"Euh champagne pour joyeux anniversaire? Tu es si mignon Major."

Je glousse alors que nous levons nos verres. "A toi." Nous trinquons – ce qui fait plutôt un bruit de plastique froissé et nous buvons.

"Humm c'est délicieux. Et ça descend facilement. Et regarde un peu cette salade!"

"Oui Emmett a fait quelques commentaires à ce sujet il y a quelques jours. Ça fait un bail que j'ai laissé tomber la vieille laitue et les concombres. La salade avec des saveurs et des couleurs c'est bien mieux," ajouté-je, comme un homme complètement transformé.

"Comme la vie," répond-elle avec un sourire, se mettant à genoux pour voler un autre baiser. "Je suis contente que tu le penses."

Nous faisons un festin de la pizza et de la salade et ensuite elle fait waouh quand elle voit les fraises enrobées de chocolat et la glace aux pépites de chocolat à la menthe.

"Plus de champagne?" proposé-je, en versant le fond de la bouteille dans son verre.

Un filet de jus de fraise s'échappe entre ses lèvres enduites de chocolat avant qu'elle ait la chance de l'essuyer avec sa serviette. "Tu essayes de me soûler?"

"Nahh, où serait l'amusement dans ce cas? Nous devons tous deux travailler le matin et on est coincé ici pour terminer ces projets scolaires... maintenant, si c'était le week-end... "

Elle souffle, les yeux écarquillés. "J'allais dire exactement la même chose." Elle soulève son sourcil. "Grands esprits…"

"Tous les paris seraient annulés, Clémentine" dis-je.

Nous verrouillons nos yeux, la tension sexuelle augmentant à nouveau. "Promesses, promesses…"

Après une séance de pelotage digne d'un porno, nous parvenons à nous arrêter sans déchirer nos vêtements et finir le travail restant. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait du coupage et du collage et deux heures plus tard nous avons enfin fini.

"Demain va être génial, j'ai hâte!"

Je me tiens derrière elle, enveloppant mes bras autour de sa petite silhouette en regardant ce qu'elle a accompli. "Tu as fait des merveilles. Tu vas épater tous les parents et les professeurs qui viendront voir ce que tu as fait ici. "

Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine. "Merci de m'avoir aidé. Ce n'est pas vraiment comment j'ai imaginé passer le jour de mon anniversaire mais être avec toi l'a rendu mille fois mieux. "

"Je me sens comme un petit-ami merdique parce que ton cadeau n'est pas arrivé à temps. C'est quelque chose que j'ai commandé mais bien sûr, il faut une éternité pour le recevoir ici. "

Ses lèvres me touchent le cou dans un doux baiser. "Tu es ici avec moi. Et il y a encore deux semaines, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que cela se produise. Tu es le meilleur cadeau que je puisse avoir, crois-moi. "

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Dès le moment où la cloche a sonné en fin de journée, je n'ai jamais cessé de courir. Cela en dirait beaucoup si je disais que les presque sept heures que je passe avec vingt-cinq petits est la partie calme de ma journée. Edward, mon héros, s'est arrangé pour qu'un camion vienne tôt le matin devant ma classe et ses marines ont pris tout ce me fallait pour le festival.

Au moment où je suis arrivée, les tables sont positionnées exactement comme je l'avais demandé et elles ont même organisé par section. Je sais que mon petit-ami méticuleux est derrière tout cela, de sorte que mon travail soit minime à la fin de ma journée de travail.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois que plusieurs marines transportent des boîtes et des glacières avec ce qui je suppose, est la viande qu'ils ont l'intention de griller avec le reste de la nourriture pour le festival. D'autres sortent plus de chaises et de tables des camions. Il fait très chaud et ces pauvres gars ont de la sueur qui goutte sur leurs corps ciselés. Tous ont enlevé leur chemise et ne portent que leur pantalon de camouflage et leur débardeur moulant. Certains portent des lunettes de soleil. Partout où je regarde, je vois de quoi faire un super calendrier. Ils ressemblent tous à des modèles.

Je vois une formidable silhouette familière à plusieurs centaines de mètres et j'inspire profondément avec un sourire sournois.

 _Celui-là c'est le mien._

Nous avons environ quatre-vingt-dix minutes avant que la foule commence à se rassembler pour les festivités et avec toute la préparation qu'Edward et ses marines ont faite pour moi, j'ai très peu à faire. Je décide de le remercier personnellement avant de commencer mon travail.

Edward est debout sur le camion, descendant les tables vers les hommes qui attendent par terre. Ses biceps et ses triceps font des flexions, tandis que les muscles du dos et de l'estomac ondulent sous son t-shirt vert olive, une deuxième peau.

Mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus vite à mesure que je m'approche et une chaleur familière - et j'ose dire, l'humidité - devient évidente entre mes jambes.

 _C'est un festival familial, Bella. Restons chic, sœur._

Après avoir descendu une autre table, Edward lève les yeux et se fige en me voyant approcher. Il murmure quelque chose à l'autre Marine sur le camion puis saute sur le côté avant de me diriger vers moi.

"Et voici ma jolie femme!"

"Salut," je rigole comme une écolière. J'aimerai mettre mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser mais il est en uniforme et nous sommes en public.

 _Merde!_

Je pointe par-dessus mon épaule. "Merci pour tout ce que toi et tes marines avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Tout est presque fait grâce à vous!"

Il fait un son de bisou, me donnant son sourire le plus sexy. "Avec plaisir. As-tu besoin d'aide?"

"Non, tu as l'air très occupé et Mallory va arriver dans environ dix minutes pour m'aider à terminer." Je me tourne et regarde mon stand. "Alors, je te vois plus tard?"

"Ouais, une fois que nous en aurons fini ici dans la tente alimentaire, je surveillerai le grill et j'aurais un œil sur les opérations en général mais je serai là. " Il me fait un clin d'œil et roule mon anneau entre ses doigts. "A plus tard."

* * *

Le festival a été une réussite absolue. Mallory et moi avions tout fini de monter longtemps avant que nos enfants et leurs familles arrivent. La musique jouait tout le temps pendant les enfants s'amusaient à se faire maquiller et participaient à la décoration de cupcakes. Il y avait plusieurs stands de jeux différant. Il y avait des tables pour que les gens se joignent à l'organisation des Volontaires pour les projets à venir et les Marines avaient mis en place un kiosque d'information Toys for Tots en prévision des vacances qui approchent.

Les stands de l'école ont aussi été un succès. Les parents ont vu les projets, les œuvres d'art et les essais de leurs enfants. Les collègues étaient très complémentaires et mon directeur est venu me voir plus tard dans la soirée, pour me remercier à profusion profusément et louer le travail acharné que j'ai mis dans l'événement.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance, je vois Edward de temps en temps. Je lui envoie un sourire ou un petit signe de main et lui me fait ce sourire tordu et un clin d'œil. L'observer en tant que gradé est un réel chamboulement pour moi. Je me surprends à le regarder plus longtemps que ce qui est normal ou acceptable. Il est vraiment tellement sexy.

Commander ses Marines? Sexy.

Randonner en montagne? Sexy.

Faire un fluffernutter? Sexy.

Me soulever sans effort, me lancer sur le lit et ensuite s'agenouiller entre mes jambes, caresser son... Seigneur, le soleil vient-il de monter la température? Il est 7h30 du soir! La température ne devrait-elle pas descendre maintenant?

Je roule des yeux à cause de mes pensées errantes, m'éventant avec un dossier tout en continuant de rencontrer et de saluer les parents errant autour des expositions du travail des écoliers.

Vers huit heures et quart, la plupart des familles est partie. Plusieurs groupes d'adolescents sont éparpillés dans le champ et les marines, avec mon petit ami à la barre, rangent les tables, les chaises et les tentes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je supervise la collecte de tous les projets scolaires et je les vois tout mettre sur un camion qui se dirige vers ma salle de classe. Les deux gars qu'Edward a envoyé pour m'aider sont tout affairés. "Oui, madame!" "Non, madame!" "Avec plaisir, madame!" En dix minutes, tout est emballé dans ma salle de classe et nous avons éteint les lumières et verrouillé les portes.

Je me dirige vers le terrain et je trouve Edward en train d'aboyer des ordres alors que les grilles et les fumeurs sont chargés sur les camions.

"Hey."

"Salut," dit-il en essuyant son front. "Tout va bien chez toi?"

"Oui, parfait. Merci d'avoir envoyé tes gars pour m'aider. Ils ont tout fait en un clin d'œil."

"Bien." Il sourit alors que l'un de ses Marines approche.

"Monsieur, nous allons déposer tout cela dans l'entrepôt et décharger ce soir?"

"J'ai bien peur que oui, Carson. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta petite-amie t'attendra encore à la porte à dix heures."

Ils rient tous les deux. "Oui monsieur."

Je ne veux plus le distraire, étant donné qu'ils ont encore du travail devant eux.

"Eh bien, écoute. Je sais que tu as du travail ici, alors je vais rentrer à la maison. Je suis tellement collante et en sueur d'être restée ici toute la journée. Je veux me doucher et me détendre."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire," gémit-il. "Est-ce que je peux t'appeler plus tard?"

"Bien sûr."

Mes yeux rencontrent les seins et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que leur couleur s'est approfondie, il y a une faim, comme s'il me déshabillait.

Je déglutis très fort et je dois serrer les genoux, craignant de m'évanouir et de tomber sur le sol sous ses yeux qui me scrutent.

Je suis tentée de me jeter sur son corps en sueur. Nos regards pleins de flirt toute la soirée donnent l'impression d'un très long préliminaire. Nous avions discuté et dansé autour de notre intimité physique pendant une semaine. Texto, appels téléphoniques et les fois où nous avons été ensemble ... Je sais qu'il doit être prêt et dieu sait que je le suis aussi.

Je me rends compte que nous n'avons rien dit pendant plusieurs secondes et je me racle la gorge. "Eh bien, j'espère que le reste de ta soirée va bien se passer. On se parle plus tard!?' Il hoche la tête et je souris en me tournant vers le parking. Un million de scénarios différents me passent par la tête en imaginant à quoi pourraient ressembler nos retrouvailles sexuelles.

Doux et lent avec des promesses d'éternité?

Sauvage et passionné sans rien dire, seulement les sons de nos grognements et de ses respirations difficiles?

Peut-être même une combinaison des deux. Ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance. Je suis épuisée en pensant à tout et je décide qu'il est temps de faire avancer les choses.

* * *

"Hé, je me demandais quand j'entendrai parler de toi."

 _"Désolé. Je suis revenu il y a environ vingt minutes et j'ai immédiatement pris une douche chaude. J'étais une bête immonde,"_ rigole-t-il.

"Je comprends. C'était la première chose que j'ai faite puis j'ai mangé plusieurs clémentines, bien sûr…"

Son rire résonne sur les murs en ciment de sa chambre. " _Bien sûr!"_

Je l'entends s'installer, probablement sur son canapé. Je peux juste l'imaginer étendu. Sa tête repose sur un oreiller, ses pieds perchés sur le bras opposé du canapé.

"Alors, le festival a eu l'air d'être un gros succès, n'est-ce pas?"

 _"Oh, certainement. Mon colonel a été très heureux. C'était une excellente participation. Chaque fois que je te regardais, tu étais entourée d'enfants et des parents. Ils étaient heureux?"_

"Oui. Tout le monde était extrêmement flatteur. La plupart de mes enfants de la maternelle étaient là aussi. Alors, c'était animé, tu sais, répondre aux questions des parents, comment sont leurs enfants à l'école. " Je ris. "Toujours au travail. Je me souviens d'avoir rencontré une fois un parent à Food Lion en Caroline du Nord et elle m'a gardé longtemps, c'était une rencontre parents-prof dans le rayon des surgelés. "

 _"Tu es une super enseignante."_

Je ricane. "Tu n'es pas objectif. Tu ne m'as jamais vu enseigner, Major".

 _"D'accord, tu m'as eu là, mais je peux le dire en voyant ta classe hier soir. Tu as mis une touche personnelle partout. Et hello? Les étiquettes Newton avec les noms? C'est top. Il faut être honnête, Clémentine, tu es incroyable! "_

"Eh bien, merci. Mais je pense toujours que tu n'es pas objectif."

 _"D'accord_ ", se moque-t-il, " _peut-être que je ne suis pas totalement objectif mais je sais que j'ai raison._ " Je l'entends respirer lourdement avant de parler à nouveau. " _Tu me manques."_

Bingo.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

 _"Tu me manques aussi_ ", répond-t-elle. " _Il est tard, cependant. Je sais que tu dois être épuisé après tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Veux-tu que je te laisse te reposer?"_

Mes yeux s'élargissent. "Non!" Je crie un peu trop fort, puis je me moque lorsque je l'entends rire. "Je veux dire, oui, c'était fatiguant, mais c'était un véritable tourment de te voir et de ne pouvoir être à côté de toi, tenir ta main... t'embrasser."

Elle fredonne. _"Ouais, te regarder travailler dans ta tenue de camouflage, transpirant_ ", elle s'arrête, " _tes muscles ondulent... une fille ne peut pas en supporter plus, tu sais?_ "

Ma bite se réveille, tout en entendant ses respirations. "Bella ..." Je glisse ma main dans mon pantalon et je me réajuste.

Reste couché mon gars.

 _"J'aimerai que tu sois là, avec moi, Edward."_

Sa voix me tue de la meilleure et de la plus mauvaise façon. Je regarde l'heure pour vérifier. _23h10._ Je devrai aller chez elle? Est-ce ce qu'elle insinue?

"Que ferais-tu si j'étais avec toi ce soir?"

 _"J'aurais pris ta main pour t'amener dans ma chambre. Probablement commencer à t'embrasser avant même d'arriver au lit,"_ soupire-t-elle. " _Alors que je traîne ma bouche dans le cou, je gratterai les ongles sur ta poitrine et sur tes tétons. Je sais combien cela te rend fou…"_

"Meeerde," grogné-je en repoussant la tête dans mon oreiller. Ma bite est maintenant dure comme de l'acier et debout. Je mets la main dans mon boxer à nouveau, agrippant à la base et tirant dessus. "Bella, bébé, si tu continues je vais venir chez toi. "

 _"Vraiment? Je veux dire, tu es prêt?_ " Elle fait une pause : " _Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?"_

"Seigneur, Bella, je veux chaque centimètre de toi. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir. Je te veux. Je veux tout. Tout ce que tu es prête à me donner."

C'est ça. Je fais ça. Je me lève du canapé, saisis un t-shirt de mon tas de vêtements propres et le mets sur mon épaule…. je le mettrai dans la voiture.

"Je le jure. Même si tout ce que nous faisons est de nous embrasser et nous tenir, je dois dormir à côté de toi ce soir, Bella. Je dois te sentir près de moi." Je saisis mes clés et mon porte-monnaie, mets mes baskets et ma casquette 49ers. Je touche la poignée de la porte et la bouge en disant : "Est-ce que ça te convient?"

"Ça me convient plus que bien," murmure-t-elle, juste devant moi. Abaissant son téléphone de son oreille, le visage rougi avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je reste bouche bée pendant un moment alors qu'elle vient vers moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches, sa chemise touchant mon torse nu.

"Surpris?" demande-t-elle, en tirant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Avant de pouvoir répondre, elle traîne doucement ses ongles à travers les poils de ma poitrine et sur mes tétons, tout comme elle l'a décrit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de siffler à la sensation.

"Étourdi." J'enveloppe rapidement mon bras droit autour du bas de son dos et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, nous faisant un peu reculer, chez moi. Nos lèvres, humides et nécessiteuses tirent et aspirent la langue et les lèvres de l'autre. En essayant de rester debout, je pose mes clés, mon porte-monnaie et ma chemise et j'enlève ma casquette et mes baskets.

La porte s'est fermée alors que les mains de Bella remontent sur mes épaules, dans mes cheveux et enfin elle prend ma mâchoire entre ses mains. Bon sang, combien cette passion ardente entre nous m'a manqué. Je recule pour rencontrer ses yeux.

Un instant de confusion traverse son visage. "Quoi?"

Je secoue la tête, la repoussant contre la porte pour broyer mes hanches dans les siennes. "Rien, je voulais juste te regarder... m'assurer que cela se passe réellement. "

"C'est réel", balbutie-t-elle, tirant sur mon cou jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. "Je te veux." Elle appuie ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau alors que sa langue glisse dans ma bouche.

Je ne perds pas de temps à déboutonner son chemisier. J'embrasse un sentier sur son ventre exposé avant d'arriver à son jeans. Me relevant je tire sur le tissu mince pour enlever ce chemisier et aussitôt dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Elle frémit alors que les bretelles tombent et ses seins parfaits sont révélés.

"Spectaculaire." C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment. Maintenant que je l'aie à moitié nue, ma bouche ne peut pas arrêter de pincer et lécher son cou, ses épaules ... la houle de ses seins. Je ne peux plus attendre et je dois la soulever dans mes bras.

Elle enveloppe ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je sais qu'elle peut sentir mon érection pousser sous son cul. Je me dépêche d'aller dans ma chambre, la pose délicatement sur le lit et tombe en avant, plantant mes avant-bras de chaque côté.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu étais devant ma porte", dis-je avant d'envelopper mes lèvres autour de son mamelon. Un gémissement tombe de sa bouche tandis que mes dents grattent sa chair sensible.

"Plus," grogne-t-elle sans relâche. "J'ai besoin de plus."

"Tout, Bella. Tout." Je descends du lit et me déshabille. Bella me regarde, rêveusement. J'apprécie de voir sa poitrine monter et descendre à chaque souffle. Je remonte sur le lit et je touche la fermeture éclair de son jeans. Comme un magicien qui tire rapidement sur une nappe mais parvient à garder tout à sa place, je le descends jusqu'à ses chevilles et je l'enlève d'un coup sec.

Sa culotte reste mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle disparaisse aussi.

Je passe mes mains sur ses jambes crémeuses et toniques vers le sommet de ses cuisses et j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Quand je fais courir deux doigts sur le point humide que je vois se former, elle pousse un cri.

En raison de sa réaction, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'enlever doucement le tissu humide de son corps.

Une fois qu'elle est complètement nue devant moi, je place des baisers humides et traînants à partir de sa délicate cheville et en remontant. Quand j'arrive à l'os de sa hanche, je grignote doucement et je profite des gémissements qui s'échappent de ses lèvres charnues.

Le besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'elle me submerge. Avant d'en arriver là cependant, mon visage touche doucement son ventre plat et je pointe ma langue pour taquiner son clitoris.

"Oui, Edwaaaard ... oh, mon Dieu," s'écrie-t-elle, ses mains volant dans ses cheveux. "S'il te plaît, baise-moi maintenant!" Elle jette sa jambe gauche a l'arrière de mes cuisses et me retient sur elle.

Ma bite frappe son centre humide et nous gémissons tous les deux de plaisir. Je glisse ma main vers le haut de sa fente pour rassembler l'humidité et de frotter la longueur de ma bite. En posant le bout à son entrée, je pose mon regard sur ses yeux dévergondés.

Elle est haletante, léchant ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête pour me faire savoir qu'elle est plus que prête pour moi, pour que nous revenions ensemble.

Poussant mes hanches vers l'avant et glissant entre ses murs lisses et chauds, je regarde, hypnotisé. Putain de paradis. Lentement, je me retire et pousse en elle avec un peu plus de force. Elle lève sa tête de l'oreiller et attaque mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Ses mains serrent les draps et j'enveloppe mes doigts autour de ses poignets, en plaçant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête alors que les grognements et les soupirs se font plus forts à chaque poussée de mes hanches. Chaque fois que je reviens vers elle, mon os pubien touche son clitoris et elle miaule de plaisir.

Nos bouches tentent de s'embrasser mais nos langues continuent à se précipiter et à se lécher, sucer une lèvre supérieure ou inférieure. C'est désordonné, débridé et brut.

"Bellaaaaaa…" gémis-je, la sentant comprimer ma bite et je sais que je ne durerai plus longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Avec mes bras pressés dans l'oreiller au sommet de ma tête, il contrôle la situation de toutes les manières.

C'est tellement sexy, je ne peux m'empêcher de me perdre dans ce moment de désir complet qui me traverse. Je regarde nos corps se tordre. Ses abdos saillent quand il commence à pistonner plus vite et plus fort.

"Oh, merde ... o-oui!" Je peux sentir le resserrement dans mon corps lorsque mes orteils commencent à se courber. Il se penche pour lécher ma clavicule et puis plante son visage dans mon cou.

"Bébé... Je viens... Je ne peux plus attendre."

Je ne peux que répondre avec un gémissement alors qu'il roule et pilonne ses hanches dans les miennes. De plus en plus vite.

Et je suis là. En silence, je ferme les yeux quand je sens ses lèvres retrouver les miennes et il suce ma langue dans sa bouche.

"Nnngh," grogne-t-il, perdant son rythme.

Je ne suis pas descendue de mon nuage avant qu'il ne tourne ses hanches un peu plus, en continuant à monter dedans et hors de moi, prolongeant notre plaisir indescriptible.

Sa poitrine appuie sur la mienne et il lâche mes bras, que je glisse rapidement autour de ses épaules. Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, il me regarde fixement. Il repose sa paume contre ma joue et se penche pour m'embrasser doucement.

"Tu es magnifique," murmure-t-il après plusieurs bisous. "Je t'aime, Bella Newton. Je t'aime tellement."

Il se retire et roule à ma droite, me tire avec lui et ajoute un baiser sur mon front.

Nous restons allongés dans un silence satisfaisant, reprenant notre respiration pendant plusieurs instants avant que je ne me mette sur mon coude et l'embrasse.

"Je t'aime aussi", soupiré-je, incapable d'empêcher mes lèvres d'embrasser les siennes. "Pour toujours, Edward. Il n'y aura plus personne pour moi," avoué-je doucement alors que ses doigts caressent mon bras, ma hanche... puis sa main s'installe sur la partie supérieure de la cuisse. "Merci pour cela. Pour la semaine dernière, pour cette semaine. Pour m'aimer comme tu le fais. Je ne voudrais jamais être nulle part ailleurs qu'à tes côté. "Je roule mon corps au-dessus de lui, ma bouche sur la sienne. "Tu es mon chez-moi."

…

*Couteaux qui se sont fait connaitre par l'armée américaine mais qui ont été adoptés partout en raison de leur résistance.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! Les lemons sont de retour les filles!**_

 _ **Pauvres de nous... vous ne savez pas combien c'est difficile à traduire... Mdr!**_

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce long chapitre?**_


	17. 26 - Typhon

Tip of the Spear

 **Chapitre 26**

Typhon

 ** _Edward_**

La riche odeur du café et le bruit de Bella chantant tranquillement dans l'autre pièce me réveillent de la meilleure nuit que j'aie eu en deux mois. Je roule sur mon dos, mes bras croisés sous ma tête et je souris, absorbant la grandeur de tout ce qui est arrivé durant les derniers dix jours.

Jusqu'à notre rencontre la semaine dernière je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver ce sentiment de contentement complet. Je regardais Bella sortir de chez moi, son esprit brisé et le mien aussi, tout était en ruine. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre après ce moment-là, après toutes les conversations à ce sujet avec la famille ou les amis et les reproches des autres - je savais que nous avions besoin de nous éloigner de l'autre pour essayer d'y voir plus clair et mieux nous retrouver et rassembler les morceaux.

Je ne vais pas me bercer d'illusion et dire que je ne craignais pas un scénario catastrophe. Les gens font des erreurs, des tragédies arrivent, ceux qu'on aime tombent malades, c'est horrible et ça me fait peur… mais c'est la vie. Le fait demeure que, ensemble ou séparés, toutes ces choses peuvent arriver à chacun de nous et nous serions impuissants à les empêcher. Mais à présent, après avoir traversé cela, je peux dire avec confiance que ça a été les deux mois les plus difficiles de ma vie d'adulte, je ne peux imaginer ne pas l'avoir avec moi pour le reste de mes jours, peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Face aux épreuves, aux maladies et à la tristesse occasionnelle de la vie réelle, être ensemble facilitera, réduira les fardeaux je pense, plutôt que de rester seul. Je préférerai m'immerger dans les soucis, les passions, les belles qualités hilarantes que Bella apporte dans mon monde au lieu de les laisser glisser parce qu'il y a toujours une chance que ça ne dure pas. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas une façon de vivre. Il a fallu ce sentiment douloureux de ne plus l'avoir avec moi, de multiples séances de thérapie et voir mon meilleur ami enterrer l'amour de sa vie pour me rendre compte que nous devons apprécier les bons moments tant que nous les avons et ne pas vivre dans la peur constante de "que faire si?"

Pendant les six dernières années – la moitié de ma carrière dans l'armée – j'ai apporté des nouvelles tragiques à beaucoup de personnes. Je suis resté à côté de parents, d'enfants, d'époux et d'épouses alors que leur être cher était mis en terre parce qu'il avait fait son boulot mais le temps passe. La vie n'est pas juste et c'est une leçon horrible à apprendre.

Je me suis souvent demandé si ce travail de CACO serait plus facile si j'étais dans l'infanterie? Toujours au combat, dans l'action… et malheureusement plus de cruauté et de mort. Votre peau s'épaissit, vous devenez convaincu dur comme fer que rien ne peut vous arriver sinon vous finiriez mort aussi. Si seuls des officiers de marine d'infanterie étaient des CACO peut-être seraient-ils plus en mesure de maitriser la tristesse écrasante, compartimenter cela et l'appréhender comme un autre jour de travail. Ça parait horriblement froid d'être ainsi mais je suppose que c'est leur seule chance de survie et de rester sain d'esprit.

J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ce travail. C'est un honneur d'avoir ce poste. Je me suis porté volontaire pour le faire j'ai cru que je serai bon parce que je restais de l'autre côté de la porte. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir son monde dévasté et retourné. Une définition ambulante de l'empathie. J'ai été souvent complimenté pour avoir dit et fait toutes les bonnes choses pour ceux qui restent mais le dommage résiduel de l'horreur qui m'a frappé devant ces portes a finalement pris le dessus sur moi. Cette cacophonie de cris hante toujours mon esprit quand je me sens particulièrement vulnérable ou que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée. Mais je sais maintenant que je _ne peux pas… je ne peux pas_ – permettre à cette peur paralysante de diriger ma vie. Bella est là pour rester près de moi.

J'ai fini par devenir leur victime.

"Tu es entièrement plongé dans tes pensées," sa voix douce me ramène ici. "Que se passe-t-il dans cette magnifique tête, Major Masen?"

Bella est debout à côté du lit portant le t-shirt que j'ai jeté par terre hier soir juste avant de la ravager contre la porte. Ses jambes nues paraissent comestibles alors que ses cuisses crémeuses disparaissent sous le t-shirt. Il est heureux que je sache que des trésors cachés se trouvent sous ce coton noir. Avec deux tasses de café dans une main et une assiette de muffins dans l'autre, elle sourit alors que ses cheveux tombent vers l'avant, encadrant son visage. Je roule sur le côté et étire mon bras pour la rapprocher.

"Je veux me réveiller de cette façon pour le reste de ma vie," dis-je sans avoir réfléchi.

Ses yeux chocolat s'écarquillent alors qu'elle pose notre petit-déjeuner sur la table de chevet avant de monter sur le lit, me prenant par la main et montant sur mes genoux.

"Trop?" demandé-je, la voix grave, pas encore réveillée.

Elle s'étire pour atteindre un muffin et le porte à ma bouche. Ensuite elle secoue la tête, ce qui me calme de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler et j'en prends un grand morceau. Je mâche et ronronne de satisfaction avant qu'elle ne se penche pour m'embrasser et lécher un peu de confiture que je peux sentir au coin de ma bouche.

"Hummm compote de pomme," murmure-t-elle. "Jamais assez pour répondre à ta question. Mais même si j'hésitais un peu – ce qui n'est pas le cas - tu m'aurais regagnée parce que tu as de la compote de pomme dans ton frigo." Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes plusieurs fois. "je t'aime de toutes les façons auxquelles tu peux penser, Edward Masen mais trouver un pot de compote de pomme t'a encore fait plus remonter dans mon estime. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant. Tu es coincé avec moi."

Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches, les glisse sous le t-shirt et hausse un sourcil.

Pas de culotte.

"Tu cherches quelque chose?" dit-elle d'un air faussement pudique, se mettant à genoux tout en faisant descendre le drap, une fois qu'il arrive à mes hanches. Bella se penche en avant et pose un doux baiser sur ma tempe. Ses mouvements font glisser mes mains jusqu'à sa taille mais je trouve ses hanches à nouveau et les serre.

"Merci – _hummm_ – pour le petit-déjeuner," croassé-je pendant qu'elle lèche mon lobe d'oreille et continue à déposer des baisers mouillés sur ma mâchoire et mon cou.

"Ça…" _elle suce et lèche,_ "m'a fait plaisir."

Seigneur cette femme me possède totalement. Des frissons me traversent quand elle trouve mes points sensibles. Elle me connait bien maintenant.

"En parlant de plaisir," annoncé-je, ma main se déplaçant vers l'humidité chaude entre ses jambes pendant qu'elle mordille mon mamelon.

Elle se rassit passant ses mains contre mon torse puis elles saisissent ma queue avide. Ses paupières se ferment quand mon pouce passe sur son clitoris et mes autres doigts à son entrée.

Elle frissonne en retirant mon t-shirt de son corps à la vitesse de la lumière pendant que je continue à la caresser. L'avidité dans ses yeux me dit que nous sommes sur le point de monter au septième ciel. Elle avance vers le haut de mon corps pour se positionner, avant de s'affaisser lentement avec un fort soupir. Ma tête retombe sur mon oreiller après qu'elle m'ait enfoui entre ses murs chauds.

En roulant des hanches pendant que je l'aide en poussant vers le haut, nous trouvons notre rythme et ne nous arrêtons pas jusqu'à ce que mon nom tombe de sa bouche, la poitrine rougissante et haletante d'excitation. Je m'assieds, enveloppe mes bras autour d'elle et la cambre, sa tête maintenant suspendue au pied du lit.

Je reviens à l'intérieur d'elle, ces trois secondes où je l'ai perdue elle m'a manqué… mes bras passent derrière son dos avec mes mains sur ses épaules ainsi je peux pousser si fort que je pourrais l'envoyer voltiger contre mon bureau. Non merci, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces conneries.

"Putain c'est si bon," grogné-je avant d'aspirer son mamelon dans ma bouche, en le taquinant entre mes dents. Mes hanches pompent et accélèrent pendant que j'essaie d'atteindre mon point culminant. Une fois que Bella commence à bouger elle aussi, c'est fini. Je viens tellement fort que mes fesses fourmillent et je suis sûr que j'ai des étincelles dans le dos.

Après avoir repris mon souffle je tire le corps de Bella vers moi pour que le sang ne se précipite plus à sa tête. Elle rit une fois qu'elle est complètement à plat sur le lit et se niche dans le creux de mon épaule.

"Et maintenant de quoi était-il question à propos de te réveiller ainsi pour le reste de ta vie?"

Je souffle et serre mon bras autour d'elle. "Bon plan pas vrai?"

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon torse en murmurant. "Je pense que bon serait un euphémisme."

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'assied et s'étire, regardant dans la pièce. "Edward… où est Max?"

J'éclate de rire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. "Tu viens de réaliser qu'il n'était pas ici?"

"Oh mon dieu, il va bien?" s'écrie-t-elle horrifiée.

"Du calme!" dis-je en essayant d'être plus sérieux pour qu'elle se tranquillise. J'essaie d'attirer son délicieux corps nu contre moi mais elle ne veut pas. "Il va parfaitement bien. Il est en quarantaine. Il est avec Emmett et Rose. Quand la quarantaine sera finie le vétérinaire ira chez eux pour un contrôle et il pourra venir ici."

"Ah ça me fait me sentir mieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là quand je suis venue samedi dernier." Elle soupire, passant ses doigts sur mon torse.

Je la serre plus fort et embrasse le dessus de sa tête. "J'aime penser que je suis une assez bonne distraction."

Ses sourcils se haussent, rejoignant le sourire entendu sur son visage. Sa main chaude trouve ma queue et elle commence à la caresser. "Alors… puis-je t'intéresser …. A une autre…" elle s'éclaircit la voix, "… distraction?"

* * *

"Quoi de neuf?"

 _"Hey! Y a-t-il une chance que nous puissions vous sortir de votre lit pour manger en public ce soir? "_

Bella halète alors que je roule des yeux. Avoir mis automatiquement le haut-parleur n'a surement pas été le choix le plus judicieux.

"Charmant Emmett. Bella t'entend idiot!"

 _"Hey Bells! Quand viendras-tu nous voir?"_

Elle me sourit en haussant les épaules alors que nous tournons vers le parking de Pineapple Park.

"Je suppose qu'on se verra ce soir, Emmett," répond-elle joyeusement. "Où veux-tu aller?"

 _"J'ai envie de fromage frit. Je dirai chez Sam à_ Legion Gate _."_

Je hoche la tête avant que Bella réponde. "Cela nous parait bien. Sept heures, d'accord;"

 _"Parfait. Bon retour dans la chambre, vous deux!"_

"Nous sommes beaucoup sortis si tu veux savoir," rétorque Bella. "Nous sommes allés à Nago et nous visitons Pinneaple Park et l'aquarium Churaumi."

 _"Waouh! Je suis impressionné. Je pensais qu'Edward t'aurait attachée au lit pour compenser le temps perdu!"_

Bella se met à rire et je le coupe avant que ça ne devienne ridicule.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter pour notre vie sexuelle et va t'occuper de ta femme, tu veux bien?"

 _"J'y travaille. Envoie-moi un bon typhon qui nous mette en congé et ça le fera. Pauvre petite chose qui doit pouvoir gérer tout l'amour que je lui prodigue… elle doit pouvoir marcher le matin, tu sais?"_

"Très subtil Em. Je vais raccrocher maintenant," dis-je en passant ma main sur mon visage et en mettant fin à l'appel pendant qu'il continue à papoter. "Désolé pour ça. C'est un putain de rêveur."

Bella ricane. "Il est inoffensif, si impétueux que c'en est hilarant… mais totalement inoffensif. Je l'aime!"

"Tu l'aimes?" dis-je d'un regard interrogateur.

"Oui," dit-elle avec confiance. "Mais je suis également éperdue d'amour pour toi." Elle se penche au-dessus de la console, tendant ses lèvres irrésistibles. " A présent allons nous immerger dans le monde des ananas avant que je doive faire un 37 et demi* pour t'apaiser."

Mes oreilles se tendent à son offre inattendue. J'attrape sa main alors qu'elle commence à sortir de la voiture. "Et attends une seconde. Pouvons-nous parler de ça?" Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié.

Ma réponse plaintive la fait rire. Dieu que j'aime ce son!

* * *

L'expérience au Parc des ananas est à moitié informative et à moitié satisfaisante. Pendant que nous nous promenons dans une voiturette de golf autour d'une piste nous écoutons un narrateur anglophone expliquer ce que nous voyons le long de notre parcours. Nous avons observé les fruits dans toutes les étapes de leur croissance jusqu'à ce que le trajet arrive à sa fin, nous avons traversé le bâtiment pour voir les fruits être transformés et mis en conserve. Ces deux visites prennent environ quinze minutes au plus et c'est la dernière partie qui peut être une expérience lente ou rapide et nous optons pour lente.

"Je ne peux pas décider ce que j'aime le plus," rit Bella en vidant son troisième verre de vin d'ananas. "Il faut peut- être que j'achète une bouteille de chaque."

"Essaie ça aussi, les sodas et les jus." Bella me suit et commence à remplir les petits gobelets d'échantillon.

Après avoir essayé tout ce qu'ils ont à proposer, nous nous retrouvons dans un énorme magasin où ils ont tout ce qui existe avec des ananas. Gâteau, gâteau au vin d'ananas, chocolat à l'ananas, tarte à l'ananas, et même du fromage… les variations sont infinies et il y a des échantillons partout.

Quand je regarde vers Bella elle a déjà trouvé un panier et mis quatre articles dedans et elle en regarde un cinquième.

"Ce fromage est tellement bon avec le vin doux que nous avons goûté! Il me semble que c'était le numéro 2."

Je secoue la tête. "Tu sais j'ai perdu trois kilos au cours des deux derniers mois. Tu vas me les faire récupérer vite avec tout ça."

Elle me lance un regard de sympathie. "Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour te nourrir correctement."

"Je suis sûr que c'est une combinaison de ça et de la dépression," murmuré-je en prenant un autre morceau de tarte à l'ananas. "Il nous faut celui-là aussi." Je prends une tarte emballée et je me tourne vers Bella pour la mettre dans son panier et je la retrouve avec les yeux humides.

"Quoi?"

"Je suis désolée, tu étais déprimé."

Je hausse les épaules. "Toi non?"

"Eh bien oui… mais je déteste avoir provoqué ça." Elle bouge la tête de regret. "Nous avons fait tellement de bêtises."

"Hey." Je la tire contre moi. "Nous l'avons fait à nous-même et nous l'avons fait à l'autre. Mais nous avons survécu et appris. Je pense que nous en sommes au même point à présent, d'accord?"

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse bruyamment. "Oui. Quand es-tu devenu aussi sage?"

"Je suppose que ce sont les différentes discussions et les innombrables séances avec le psy," soufflé-je. "Merci mon dieu pour Tricare* ou je serai brisé sans tous les rendez-vous que j'aie eus pendant les six dernières semaines."

Elle pose son visage contre mon torse en riant avec moi. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'elle ne lève la tête pour trouver mon regard et elle me dit "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," dis-je doucement avec un baiser rapide. "Finissons-en ici ainsi nous pourrons trainer avec les requins et baleines."

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

L'aquarium de Churaumi a non seulement des milliers de poissons colorés mais aussi une piscine de lamantins, une de tortues de mer, un lagon avec des dauphins et un spectacle de plongée. Après avoir parcouru certaines des expositions intérieures nous sommes émerveillés par les trois requins-baleines qui nagent gracieusement à côté de plusieurs raies Manta.

"Tu sais cet aquarium a été le premier au monde à avoir des requins baleine en captivité."

"Vraiment? Sur cette petite île?" m'exclamé-je. "C'est une très belle réalisation dont ils peuvent se vanter. Oooh c'est leur petit fer de lance à eux!"

"Je suppose que oui," Edward se moque en regardant le réservoir, son visage se reflète dans l'eau cristalline. "Stimulant, pas vrai?"

"Absolument." Je reste là quelques minutes à contempler le silence majestueux avant de tirer Edward par la main. " Allez le spectacle des dauphins va commencer dans vingt minutes."

Nous essayons de trouver notre chemin dans le parc à temps pour voir les dauphins sauter, jouer et emporter la foule avec leur spectacle. Ensuite nous nous dirigeons vers le spectacle sous-marin avec les plongeurs et les dauphins.

Bien sûr nous ne comprenons pas un mot de ce que raconte le présentateur mais c'est amusant de regarder le dauphin suivre toutes sortes d'instructions et effectuer ce qu'on lui demande. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le dauphin se positionne verticalement contre la paroi afin que nous puissions le voir de profil. Le plongeur qui nage avec lui tape sur la partie inférieure de son ventre et les yeux me sortent de la tête.

"Euh qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Euh, oui," bégaie Edward. "Ce doit être son sexe."

Je scanne la foule et vois les expressions choquées sur les visages des nombreux adultes dont la plupart ont des enfants assis avec eux.

"Maman quelle est cette chose rouge qui vient de sortir du ventre du dauphin?"

"Est-ce un autre tour?"

"Je pense que c'est par où il fait pipi!"

"Merci Sébastian," murmure son père. "Peux-tu parler moins fort?"

J'enfouis mon visage contre l'épaule d'Edward en tremblant de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard le spectacle est terminé. Et j'essuie les larmes de mes yeux en me rendant compte que les américains dans la foule sont aussi étonnés que moi alors que les japonais sont totalement stoïques au sujet de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Edward se tourne vers moi avec humour. "Eh bien c'était amusant! Je me demande quelle autre partie génitale nous pourrions voir aujourd'hui…!"

* * *

"Emmett, je suis tellement contente que tu aies voulu venir ici, ce repas a été sensationnel!" D'abord, nous avons commencé avec du fromage frit en tempura accompagné d'une sauce à l'ananas. Emmett a insisté pour commander deux de ces hors-d'œuvre et c'était une bonne chose, parce qu'il a fini par manger une assiette entière tout seul alors qu'Edward, Rosalie et moi avons partagé la seconde assiette.

"Leur salade était un délice", ajoute Rosalie. "Je veux dire, du wasabi avec du maïs frais? Qui fait cela?"

"Eh bien, je sais pourquoi Bella est heureuse", dit Edward en se penchant pour m'embrasser. "Soupe aux champignons suivie d'un filet avec une sauce à champignons? C'est comme si cet endroit était fait pour toi! "

Je souris parce qu'il me connaît si bien. "Nous devrons peut-être revenir ici demain," je ris. "Il n'y a pas jamais trop de champignons. "

Une fois que nous finissons de manger, Edward parle des vacances. "Je sais que c'est dans quelques mois mais resterez-vous ici pour Noël?"

"Nous n'avons pas réfléchi à l'avance," dit Rose. "Nous avons envisagé d'essayer d'aller en Australie puisque nous n'avons pas pu en juillet." Nous sommes tous silencieux, nous rappelant exactement pourquoi leur voyage a été annulé. "Mais rien n'est encore définitif."

"Eh bien, je demande parce que je veux faire venir la famille ici. Je pense que maman, Lauren et Bailyn adoreraient."

"Tu leur as déjà demandé?"

"Non, mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir et être ici si Bay était là".

"Bon sang oui!" dit Emmett. "Elle va devenir folle. Cela va certainement arranger les choses avec toi pour ne pas t'être montrée en Californie." Emmett se frotte le visage car il vient de lever un lièvre.

Je mets ma main sous la table et je serre le genou d'Edward. Je sais que Bailyn lui a fait la tête lorsque je ne suis pas venue avec lui. Je jure que je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner par cette petite fille. Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire mélancolique.

"Qu'en penses-tu? As-tu des projets pour Noël?"

Je secoue la tête. "Je reste sur place. Mes parents viendront ici. Rencontrer ta famille me semble parfait."

Emmett frappe les mains. "Eh bien, c'est réglé! Enfer, je vais dire à mes parents de venir ici aussi, afin que Bay puisse avoir les deux familles ensemble."

"Riley et Kalia seront ici le mois prochain. Je pense que cela sera formidable d'avoir tout le monde ici."

"Nous tous ensemble," dit Edward enlaçant nos doigts. "C'est comme ça que ça devrait être".

* * *

Les prochaines semaines passent dans un tourbillon de bonheur mais aussi une grande dose de réalité. Mes parents sont heureux d'entendre qu'Edward et moi nous sommes retrouvés et passons beaucoup de temps ensemble dans la vie réelle par opposition à juste un rêve de vacances. Edward a dit qu'il a également parlé à sa mère et à sa sœur - qui sont également ravies... et elles sont d'accord qu'Edward et moi utilisons SkyPe avec Bailyn pour lui dire que nous sommes ensemble.

Mon cadeau d'anniversaire est arrivé peu de temps après le week-end de la kermesse. Edward a compilé un album de photos de notre voyage à Hawaii. Il a capturé tous les meilleurs moments que nous avons partagés. Notre ascension d'Olomana, l'USS Arizona, la Grotte de Fougères, notre voyage à Kilauea et la tyrolienne à Maui. Il a également inclus nos moments plus intimes comme celui où nous nageons ensemble, moi qui dort paisiblement dans notre lit et quelques photos de nous dansant et même nous embrassant. Sa promotion, le 4 juillet et aussi les photos de tout le groupe. Il a avoué que Rosalie et Riley, qui avaient l'appareil de Nalani, ont contribué avec quelques photos de groupe pour l'album. C'est un cadeau plus que parfait.

Le travail d'Edward le tient incroyablement occupé et nous ne nous voyons qu'une ou deux fois par semaine si nous sommes chanceux. Occasionnellement il arrive dans ma salle de classe afin que nous puissions déjeuner ensemble pendant que mes enfants sont à la cantine. Les jours où nous sommes incapables de nous voir, nous nous parlons au téléphone au moins pour nous dire "je t'aime" avant de nous endormir.

Les week-ends sont entièrement à nous. Nous avons parcouru cette île en tous sens, de l'usine de verre de Ryukyu à Okinawa World et Shuri Castle au sud, des excursions en bateau à fond de verre, de la plongée en apnée et du camping avec Rosalie et Emmett au nord d'Okuma.

Nous avons SkyPé avec Riley et Kalia qui arrivent dans deux semaines et nous sommes impatients d'être réunis à nouveau. Riley nous a dit que c'était difficile ces derniers mois sans notre soutien. Le voyage à Fidji était significatif et le père de Kalia s'est assuré qu'elle sache que bien qu'il ait été absent de sa vie depuis sa naissance, il était disposé à être là pour elle si elle choisissait de rester en contact avec lui. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont échangé qu'un e-mail ou deux mais c'est déjà quelque chose et Riley en est reconnaissant. Pour ma part, je me suis assurée d'écrire à Kalia quelques fois par semaine. J'ai essayé de garder tout cela léger, parce que quand je lui ai posé des questions sur ses sentiments, elle se ferme. J'espère qu'une fois qu'elle sera ici, Riley sera soulagé de savoir que nous sommes là pour eux deux et qu'ils continueront à guérir un peu chaque jour.

* * *

"Devine ce que c'est demain!"

 _"La veille du typhon? En parlant de typhon, je me sentirais mieux si tu restais avec moi à la base quand les choses deviendront sérieuses. Est-ce que tu peux?"_

"Ooooh, soirée pyjama en semaine?" Je taquine, "Cela pourrait être très amusant. Penses-tu vraiment que ce sera une grosse affaire? Les deux derniers nous ont à peine frôlé."

 _"Je ne sais pas. Cette tempête est beaucoup plus forte que les autres et il semble que nous soyons en plein sur son passage. Je suppose que nous allons voir ce que demain apporte. Fais-moi une faveur, prépare un sac et amène-le à l'école demain, au cas où. Nous en sommes déjà à TCCOR-2*. "_

"Oorah, Major Masen, je le ferai. Mais sais-tu ce que je vais prendre?"

 _"Est-ce un jeu de devinette qui concerne la lingerie?"_

Je gémis. "Non, mon cher, mais ça a l'air amusant. Non! C'est le jour de Fluffernutter!"

 _"Arrête ça."_

"Je suis totalement sérieuse! Le 8 octobre est le jour de Fluffernutter. Tu peux le trouver sur internet!"

Il ricane. _"Je te crois, frappa dingue. D'accord, je vais faire les courses et veiller à ce que nous disposions de suffisamment de provisions pour célébrer ton jour de fête avec style._ "

* * *

Edward savait de quoi il parlait. Le lendemain matin, Kadena rapporte que le typhon est passé à TCCOR-1, suspendant l'école pour les élèves mais les profs doivent y aller. Avant de partir pour le travail, je range mes meubles, plantes, carillons de vent et mini-gril de terrasse. Et, comme l'a demandé mon copain super-planificateur, je m'assure de préparer un sac pour quelques jours puisque je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec cette tempête.

Quelques heures plus tard, je regarde les palmiers se pencher et se tordre dans le vent alors que je travaille sur les plans de cours de la semaine prochaine. Juste avant midi, M. Kubrough se fait entendre dans le haut-parleur :

"Mesdames et Messieurs les enseignants, la météo de Kadena dit que Typhoon Sanba a augmenté de force et nous sommes entrés officiellement dans TCCOR-1C. Les vents soufflent jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres heure. Récupérez vos effets personnels. Nous prévoyons que tout le monde soit sorti de l'école et soit à la maison dans l'heure. Nous vous remercions."

Je fais une petite danse, heureuse de passer le reste de la journée avec mon homme. Peut-être que nous pourrons enfin avoir un Skype avec Bailyn si nous ne perdons pas l'électricité. Je pense que je vais l'appeler pour lui faire savoir que j'arrive bientôt chez lui.

 _"Hé, bébé. Ils te renvoient chez toi?"_

"Oui, je viens d'avoir le feu vert. J'emballe tout et je peux être sorties d'ici dans dix minutes. Quel est ton ETA?"

 _"Je dois rester un peu plus longtemps et m'assurer que tous mes sous-officiers soient là puis je peux rentrer à la maison. Veux-tu venir à mon bureau et prendre ma clé? Je ne veux pas que tu restes assise dans le parking avec ce vent fort."_

"Ça ira!" Je ricane. "Je peux juste lire pendant que je t'attends".

 _"Bella, fais-moi rire! Je sais que je suis en thérapie pour arrêter de flipper sur chaque petite chose que je peux et ne peux contrôler ni ta santé ni ton bien-être mais je peux au moins te mettre en sécurité dans un bâtiment avec quatre murs solides. Fais-le pour moi s'il te plaît?"_

Je roule les yeux, en l'écoutant plaider pour ma sécurité.

"Très bien, très bien. Tu gagnes. Je serai à ton bureau dans un petit moment."

 _"Merci,"_ je l'entends soupirer de soulagement. " _Je promets que notre aventure avec le typhon sera l'une des plus mémorables."_

* * *

Je suis réveillée par une voix robotique provenant du couloir du bâtiment d'Edward. Quand je m'assieds et essaie de m'appuyer, je trouve Edward endormi à côté de moi. Je me lève pour regarder par sa fenêtre et voir les vents violents s'abattre sur les branches et le ciel s'assombrir à chaque minute.

Je me concentre sur l'annonce qui répète que nous sommes entrés dans TCCOR-1E. Les vents soufflent à plus de quatre-vingts dix kilomètres heure maintenant.

"Regarde-toi," je me tourne, entendant la voix d'Edward encore rauque de sommeil. "Fabuleuse."

Je me rends compte que je ne suis vêtue que d'un débardeur noir et d'une culotte noire en dentelle. Je mets mes lèvres entre mes dents et fais le tour du lit pour m'approcher de lui.

"Tu as été si furtif en te glissant tout simplement dans le lit avec moi pour une sieste."

Il s'appuie sur un coude. "Eh bien, tu avais l'air trop paisible pour que je te réveille, alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais rattraper un peu de sommeil aussi."

Je regarde l'horloge et je me rends compte qu'il est seulement quatre heures et quart, même si l'obscurité qui se profile à l'extérieur raconte une toute autre histoire.

"Nous devrions essayer de skyper avec Bailyn aujourd'hui."

Edward secoue la tête en repliant son doigt pour me faire signe de me rapprocher. "C'est le milieu de la nuit là-bas, chérie," croasse-t-il, sa main maintenant enroulée autour de ma cuisse et voyageant vers le nord. "J'ai une meilleure idée."

Sans avertissement, Edward avec sa force herculéenne de Marine me tourne et me lève sur le lit de sorte que je sois à genoux sur son oreiller, au-dessus de son visage, mon dos contre la tête de lit. Il me rapproche et je peux sentir l'aspiration de son inhalation profonde. Le coton de ma culotte s'écarte alors qu'il frotte son nez, sa langue et se précipite pour goûter.

 _Oh, Seigneur._

"Mmmm," grogne-t-il. "Sais-tu que j'ai pensé à cela toute cette dure journée?" Ses paumes saisissent mes hanches en me tirant vers le bas. "Je peux sentir ton excitation, Bella."

Je gémis en le sentant mordiller la chair sensible où ma cuisse rencontre mon cul. Je peux sentir son visage bouger sous moi juste avant qu'il commence à faire traîner sa langue vers le haut et le bas de ma fente couverte par la culotte. Sa bouche tire sur ma peau et je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des hanches et de m'appuyer contre sa bouche avide.

"C'est ça, bébé", ses mots étouffés me poussent, et je me retrouve à mordre mes doigts et les traîner sur ma poitrine pour pincer mes tétons. "Monte-le... monte mon visage."

Edward écarte le tissu avec ses pouces et pour m'ouvrir davantage tout en continuant à tourmenter mon entrée.

Il fredonne et suce et je ne peux même plus me concentrer. C'est trop. Mon orgasme me frappe et je hurle. Je dois m'éloigner de sa bouche parce que je crains que mon petit-ami puisse s'étouffer là.

Egoïstement, cependant, j'ai besoin de m'empaler sur sa queue qui se penche vers moi comme un tournesol vers cette putain de lumière du soleil.

Toujours à genoux, j''arrache la dentelle, je jette ma culotte. Dieu sait où. Je tombe en avant et le prends dans ma bouche, en engloutissant autant de longueur que possible avant de passer à l'événement principal.

"Merde, bébé, ta langue ... ouiiii."

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je ne peux attendre davantage. En le léchant je fais mon chemin vers le bout, tournant autour et le taquinant avec ma langue une dernière fois, puis je me mets à genoux jusqu'à ce que nous soyons parfaitement alignés. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourire sournois. Sa bouche et son menton brillent encore de mon orgasme. Avec ses yeux sur moi, il pince ses lèvres ensemble, sa langue léchant l'extérieur de sa bouche en continuant à se régaler de mes jus.

Je sombre sur lui et je fige mon corps, savourant l'étirement et la plénitude alors que je l'accueille. Mon corps frémit juste avant que je commence à monter et à descendre, en entendant son sifflement de plaisir par derrière. Il m'a toujours dit que la position du cheval renversé avait l'air de me convenir, et Seigneur, ça parait incroyable.

"Merde, Bella." Son gémissement me pousse plus loin alors que j'augmente mon rythme en tournant mes hanches. Ses mains saisissent ma taille de façon possessive alors que les miennes descendent, l'une sur mon clitoris et l'autre prend ses boules en coupe.

"Bon sang de merde!" Il hurle, commençant à se tortiller. Je sais que jouer avec ses boules et les faire rouler entre mes doigts le fait venir très vite, alors j'accélère le frottement de mon faisceau de nerfs à mesure que ce fourmillement familier commence par le bas.

Soudain, il s'assied, son torse en sueur contre mon dos. Ma tête retombe sur son épaule quand ses mains volent vers mes seins, tirant et pinçant mes tétons.

Je viens, gémissant sans honte alors qu'il s'embrase et mord mes épaules, nous faisant rebondir sur son matelas. Nous avons perdu tout sens du rythme mais qui s'en soucie? Ce lit aura besoin d'être remplacé une fois ce typhon terminé. Si c'est ce que nous faisons demain ou pendant les deux prochains jours, ce lit sera en lambeaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward bascule en arrière, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Bien que mes jambes soient comme de la gelée, je parviens à me lever de ses genoux, me tourner et m'effondrer sur sa poitrine alors que nous tentons de respirer.

Lorsque l'hyperventilation n'est plus un problème, je bouge pour l'embrasser puisque nous avons sauté cette partie avant que cette session de plaisir de l'après-midi ne commence.

Ses douces lèvres trouvent les miennes et nos langues commencent leur danse. Nos baisers chauds sont humides de salive et du goût persistant de mon excitation. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe ainsi mais nous sommes à bout de souffle, désespérés de transmettre notre passion.

Quand je recule, mes yeux se concentrent enfin sur les siens. "Alors, c'est ainsi qu'on célèbre un typhon, hein?"

Il rit en nous faisant rouler avant de repousser mes cheveux en sueur. Je remarque que son horloge de lit n'est plus allumée. "Je pense que l'électricité est partie pendant cette séance d'entraînement, Clémentine. Nous avons aspiré toute l'énergie du bâtiment. "

Je fais claquer ma langue. "Eh bien, qu'allons-nous faire dans le noir? Monopoly à la lumière des bougies? Strip Uno, peut-être?"

Il se penche vers le bas, plantant un baiser doux sur mes lèvres. "Oh, je pense que nous allons trouver quelque chose pour rester occupés."

...

*Tricare : Sécurité sociale pour les forces armées.

*Infanterie - Marines spécialement formés pour se battre et vaincre l'ennemi en combat au corps à corps, portant ainsi tout le poids de la guerre et le plus grand nombre de victimes.

*Mise en quarantaine des animaux - Ils sont également mis en quarantaine pour retourner aux États Unis.

*La moitié d'un 69 mdr

*TCCOR - Condition de préparation aux cyclones tropicaux, indication de la force des vents et consignes à respecter pour être en sécurité.

* * *

 ** _Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un typhon pour se sauter dessus…_**

 ** _Pauvres de nous!_**

 ** _Nous espérons que ça continue à vous plaire!_**


	18. 27 - La vie continue

Tip of the Spear

 **Chapitre 27**

La vie continue

 ** _Edward_**

 _"Alors la pleine puissance c'est depuis lundi après-midi?"_

"Ouais. Nous avons perdu l'électricité en premier. Le vent est fou dehors." Je tourne la tête d'un côté à l'autre alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Bella est drapée dans une serviette et elle en a une autre enroulée comme un turban autour de sa tête. Des gouttelettes d'eau glissent le long de son cou délicat. Evidemment mon pantalon de pyjama devient immédiatement trop étroit. Comment ma queue peut-elle encore avoir de l'énergie? Ça reste une énigme pour moi. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose et de mettre mon attention sur l'appel pour donner un peu de répit à mes bijoux de famille. "Comment va Kalia?"

Riley soupire. _"Bien je suppose – je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas facile. Chaque jour est un nouveau défi mais elle est là. Elle est excitée que nous allions au Japon. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'en blâme…partout où nous regardons nous avons des souvenirs de Nalani."_ Sa voix s'éteint sur les derniers mots. _"Ce sera mieux pour nous de recommencer ailleurs et d'être avec vous à nouveau, les gars. Il y a des jours où il me semble que je m'enfonce dans les sables mouvants. Peu importe ce que je fais ou dis, que le temps passe, ça ne fait qu'empirer."_

Nous restons silencieux un instant. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'approprié à dire. Je ne peux pas lui prendre sa peine et ça me laisse malheureux. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est écouter et lui faire savoir que je serai là pour l'aider quand ils seront ici.

 _"Désolé d'avoir éteint notre conversation…"_

"Ne le sois pas Ri. Nous attendons simplement que vous soyez de nouveau avec nous," dis-je en étouffant mon émotion. "On se sent plus en sécurité quand on est en groupe."

" _Oui c'est vrai."_ Il renifle avant de s'éclaircir la voix _. "Il faut que j'y aille. Dis à Bella que je lui envoie le bonjour et n'oublie pas que notre avion arrive vers midi, dimanche."_

"Nous y serons. A bientôt frangin."

Je mets fin à l'appel et pose le téléphone sur le canapé près de moi puis me frotte le visage, je suis triste et frustré. J'ai mal à l'estomac chaque fois que je pense à combien Riley est brisé. Je sais qu'il est reconnaissant d'avoir Kalia mais en même temps il est incapable de se laisser aller parce qu'il doit rester fort pour sa petite sœur. Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que ma mère a dû traverser quand mon père a été tué. Elle n'a pas pris son temps pour laisser libre cours à ses émotions et gérer son deuil à sa façon… il fallait qu'elle avance et qu'elle soit là pour Lauren et moi.

C'est une peine insupportable que je ne peux même pas envisager. Et ça me permet d'apprécier encore plus chaque moment que je passe avec Bella.

Ça fait un mois que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble et je suis un peu plus certain chaque jour que notre séparation nous a ramené plus forts et meilleurs que jamais. Tellement sûr en fait que je sais que je ne vais pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps avant de lui donner la bague. Je l'aime, elle m'aime, nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre et c'est tout ce qui compte.

"Comment va Riley?" Bella sort de ma chambre vêtue d'un de mes débardeurs kaki et elle enfile un sweat. Avec la clim dans l'immeuble il y a du frais dans l'air qui demande à ce qu'on s'habille aujourd'hui. Je lui tends ma main et elle s'installe sur mes genoux, passant ses mains sur mes épaules et les accrochant derrière mon cou.

Je ne réponds pas mais enveloppe mes bras autour de son dos et penche ma tête en avant cherchant le confort de son étreinte. Elle embrasse le derrière de ma tête, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux courts.

Finalement je lui dis. "Il est détruit." Ma voix est étouffée par la peau douce de son cou qui sent la noix de coco. "Ils sont impatients de venir ici juste pour s'éloigner de tous les souvenirs de Nalani. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre chaque jour."

Elle resserre ses bras autour de moi et nous soupirons ensemble. Quand je lève la tête pour trouver ses yeux, je rencontre ses joues mouillées.

"Nous allons faire en sorte que chaque jour compte, Edward. Nos vacances ont été phénoménales parce que nous en avons apprécié chaque instant et créé d'innombrables souvenirs. Mais cela…" murmure-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon cœur et le sien, "ce ne sont plus des vacances. Nous avons tous les deux appris de façon difficile qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie dans la vie. Nous étions destinés à être ensemble pour l'éternité."

"Je ne veux pas attendre Bella."

Elle rit à travers une larme qui coule de son œil. "Qui t'arrêtera Major?"

Je capture ses lèvres dans un doux baiser qu'elle n'arrête pas avant d'avoir besoin d'air. "Est-ce que tes parents savent combien je suis sérieux à ton sujet?"

Je me fais avoir à chaque fois avec son sourire narquois. "Tu attends la permission et la bénédiction de Charlie et Renée?"

Je me réinstalle sur le canapé, mes mains caressant ses cuisses. "Sûrement. Je veux dire je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant et je veux le faire bien."

"Oh tu le fais bien," rigole-t-elle, enroulant ses doigts autour de mes plaques d'identification et me tirant vers elle, cette fois pour un baiser torride. "A. Chaque. Fois." Elle ponctue chaque mot avec un coup de langue contre la mienne. Quand elle commence à se tortiller sur mes genoux et que ma bite revient à la vie - pour ce qui doit être la vingtième fois au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures - je me lève, la soulève et me dirige vers mon lit.

"Merci pour ton vote de confiance," gémis-je alors qu'elle me lèche et mord ma mâchoire râpeuse. "Mais je suis sûr que je vais devoir trouver quelque chose de mieux que 'j'ai totalement ébranlé la vie de votre fille. Nous apprécierions vraiment votre bénédiction…'

Je la jette sur le lit alors qu'elle rigole à mon discours imaginaire. Je tombe aussi et plante mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête avant de l'empêcher de rire - avec ma bouche cette fois.

"D'accord, peut-être que tu pourrais rajeunir ton discours - _ahhhh_ \- un peu," gémit-elle alors que je suce son cou et balance mes hanches entre ses jambes. "Mais nous nous inquièterons de ça plus tard, d'accord?"

Je continue à pivoter et à pousser et Bella lève ses pieds pour les accrocher derrière mes jambes et commence à enlever mes vêtements. Elle cambre son corps contre le mien quand ma bouche se déplace sur le tissu fin de son t-shirt et que mon souffle réchauffe ses tétons en dessous.

"Plus tard."

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

Ces vacances imprévues me ravissent terriblement. Reprendre le cours normal des choses mardi va être très difficile. Le typhon Sanba a fini par s'arrêter sur la côte d'Okinawa pendant trois jours complets. Certes les vents se sont éteints alors qu'il traversait l'île mais l'armée ne laisse rien au hasard et nous sommes restés en alerte maximale le mardi et le mercredi avant qu'il soit déclassé le jeudi. Le retour à la normale a été annoncé le vendredi matin mais là, grande chance, nous étions en week-end pour les vacances du Columbus Day*alors pas d'école et nous le savions depuis le lundi.

Le vendredi quand nous allons refaire les courses – tout ce temps nous sommes restés terrés chez Edward - l'épicerie est assaillie. Emmett et Rosalie nous ont invités samedi soir pour un barbecue alors nous passons tout l'après-midi tous les quatre dans le village américain à flâner près des magasins de vêtements japonais et à faire quelques tours de l'énorme grande roue.

Edward et moi allons chez moi samedi soir et nous préparons tous pour l'arrivés de Riley et Kalia. Nous nous retrouvons avec Emmett et Rosalie au Westpac Inn et remplissons leur frigo ainsi que les placards avec assez de boisson et de nourriture pour qu'ils en aient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient installés dans leur appartement au Camp Foster.

"Il est là!" crie Emmett le premier quand il repère Riley dans la foule. La porte en verre s'ouvre et se referme alors que les passagers passent la sécurité. C'est quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup étonnée quand je suis arrivée à Okinawa. La sécurité contrôle les étiquettes des bagages et s'assure que le numéro correspond bien au vôtre et que vous ne vous trompez pas de sac. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant, qu'ils fassent attention que les bonnes personnes aient les bons sacs.

Le visage de Kalia s'illumine quand elle nous voit, tous, debout là, à les attendre. "EDWARD!" La petite fille court en sautant dans les bras de mon copain et il la rattrape et leurs rires emplissent l'air. L'expression de soulagement qui passe sur le visage de Riley est visible. Que Kalia soit en train de rire ou peut-être simplement que nous soyons à nouveau tous ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il m'embrasse, il m'écrase les os et c'est désespéré… complétement déchirant.

Je m'accroupis et passe mes bras autour de Kalia quand Edward la libère. "Hé ma chérie!"

"Salut Bella," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je suis tellement contente que tu travailles ici et pas en Corée."

Je prends son visage en coupe et lui fait un autre baiser sur le front. "Je suis contente aussi."

"Il faut que je te dise un secret," murmure-t-elle. "Il s'agit de ton travail."

"Oh oui?"

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'excitation. "Je pense que c'est Nalani qui l'a fait changer…" Je souris à ses paroles bien que mes larmes menacent soudainement. "Je pense qu'elle savait que je te voulais ici et aussi, qu'Edward te voulais ici."

Je la tire contre moi, étouffant le sanglot qui veut éclater. "Oh chérie." Je me recule et enlève ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. "Je pense que tu pourrais avoir raison."

"Ça va les filles?" demande Edward en se rapprochant et en passant doucement ses bras autour de nous deux.

Le sourire précieux de Kalia et le scintillement de ses yeux me donne une étincelle d'espoir que Riley et elle ne sont pas trop loin dans le désespoir. Dieu sait que ce ne sera pas facile mais nous sommes tous ensemble maintenant… et nous les aiderons.

"Nous allons parfaitement bien," lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

"Il faut que je reste plus tard, Bella?" me demande Mallory de l'autre côté de la classe.

"Non ça va. On se voit demain. Merci encore pour ton aide aujourd'hui, Mal." Je m'affale sur mon siège quand mes derniers élèves ont passé la porte. Une semaine entière est passée entre le typhon et le long week-end du Columbus Day mais notre premier jour de retour a été une excursion pour toutes les classes de maternelle à l'aquarium Churami. J'avais déjà préparé mes collègues pour le spectacle des dauphins et les questions que nous aurions après avoir profité de leur pénis. Il n'y a que quelques enfants qui ont dit quelque chose à voix haute. Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à affronter les coups de fil de parents mécontents.

Je pose ma tête sur mon bureau devant mon ordinateur, trop épuisée pour faire face au désordre. C'est un désastre ici. Il reste tant de caisses et de boites de fournitures et matériel d'enseignement qui doivent être triés et organisés en classeurs. Chaque fois que j'ai un moment libre je trie une boite et trouve quelque chose qui a une utilité. Et ensuite ça se retrouve entassé sur mon bureau.

Je décide d'arranger un peu cela et ça ne me prend qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au bas de la pile et d'atteindre le sous-main calendrier qui est posé là, devant mon ordinateur. Mes yeux vont immédiatement sur la semaine précédente – mercredi dernier plus précisément – et un gigantesque nœud se forme dans mon estomac instantanément. Les frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale et je peux sentir la chaleur sur mes joues.

 _Putain._

Au stylo rouge, le 10 octobre RV à 16 heures - renouvellement de contraception.

Je suis figée. Paniquée. J'ai raté mon rendez-vous et n'avais aucune chance de m'en souvenir parce qu'il était écrit sur ce calendrier à l'école qui était fermée la semaine dernière. Et même si je m'en étais souvenue les cliniques étaient fermées aussi.

Et en plus j'ai eu plusieurs rapports non protégés pendant les séances de sexe avec mon copain.

Oh mon dieu, je pense que je vais être malade.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais?" Je fais les cent pas dans ma classe complètement paniquée au téléphone.

"D'abord tu te détends et tu te reprends." Les paroles de ma mère sont calmes mais ce ne sont que des mots. Je suis toujours la fille qui pourrait être enceinte.

"Seigneur Maman! Nous commençons tout juste à vivre ensemble au quotidien. Je sais qu'il est sérieux et bien sûr moi aussi… mais un bébé? Il va avoir une énorme crise cardiaque si je suis enceinte. Il essaie tellement de se débarrasser de toutes ses peurs et je sais que cela va le refaire tomber dans cette spirale. Nous n'avons même pas abordé le sujet des enfants!"

 _"Je pense que tu devrais commencer par appeler ton médecin. Je pense que c'est prévu à cause des circonstances exceptionnelles de la dernière semaine. Et ton prochain arrêt sera dans un magasin pour acheter un test."_

Je tombe sur un pouf, me frottant le front pour essayer de rembobiner mentalement la dernière semaine de ma vie. Je ne pense pas que je serai aussi inquiète si je savais que j'étais encore dans ma fenêtre de deux semaines pour que ma contraception soit encore efficace. Mais je sais que je suis hors de ma zone de sécurité et ce depuis au moins quatre jours.

"D'accord je vais aller au PX. Je t'appellerai plus tard pour te dire le résultat."

 _"Très bien, reste calme et sache que quoi qu'il se passe vous le traverserez ensemble. Et papa et moi serons toujours là pour toi."_

"Merci maman."

* * *

 _"Hey bébé. J'appelle juste comme ça. Appelle-moi quand tu as le temps. Je suis toujours au bureau mais je voulais passer plus tard avec une pizza si tu es disponible. Rappelle-moi. Je t'aime."_

En écoutant le message d'Edward je suis encore plus mal. J'ai manqué son appel au PX et je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'appeler. Je dois connaitre le résultat avant qu'il n'entende ma voix bégayante et tremblante.

Dès que j'ai eu raccroché avec ma mère plus tôt j'ai appelé le médecin et pris un rendez-vous en urgence pour demain matin. J'ai appelé le secrétariat pour demander que Mallory surveille ma classe pendant une heure et quelque avant que je puisse revenir. Tout va bien pour l'instant et je suis prête pour la prochaine étape.

Je descends mon jeans ainsi que ma culotte tout en déchirant l'emballage du test. J'ai bu une bouteille d'eau pendant le trajet pour rentrer et ma vessie est définitivement bien pleine. Je suis les instructions à la lettre, je trempe le test et le recouvre quand j'ai fini. Trois minutes ne m'ont jamais parues aussi longues.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'assieds au bord de la baignoire, je prends le test et déglutis difficilement en fixant le résultat.

Négatif.

Merci mon dieu et tous les saints du paradis, je fais une petite danse de la joie dans ma cuisine et mon salon. Ne vous méprenez pas, je veux être mère un jour et la pensée de faire des bébés avec Edward Masen me fait ressentir ces ailes d'aigles dans mon ventre. Mais... soyons un peu raisonnables. Egoïstement j'aimerai encore avoir du temps seule avec lui avant que nous ajoutions un bébé, mis à part le fait que nous n'avons jamais discuté de ce qu'il ressent à propos des enfants sauf Bailyn et Kalia.

Je l'appelle maintenant que mon estomac n'est plus coincé au fond de ma gorge.

"Salut."

" _Ah j'allais laisser tomber et amener la pizza à Riley et Kalia,"_ rigole-t-il. " _Tu es rentrée?"_

"Oui j'y suis. Désolée d'avoir manqué ton appel. Je suis définitivement en mode pizza."

 _"Génial, j'arrive dans dix minutes."_

* * *

Mon rendez-vous le lendemain m'aide grandement à apaiser mes peurs. Je refais un test pour le médecin et il donne le même résultat qu'hier. Après m'avoir fait l'injection elle me rappelle que je devrais utiliser une méthode de contrôle pour la semaine prochaine. Autant j'aimerai ignorer cette catastrophe mineure et Edward aussi, il va certainement être soupçonneux si je lui tends un préservatif mais c'est clairement ma seule option. Ceci étant dit il faut juste que je lui en parle ce soir.

Pendant que je rince nos bols et nos assiettes et qu'il les range dans le lave-vaisselle je décide que c'est le bon moment.

"Ah… il faut que je te parle de quelque chose."

"D'accord," dit-il en versant le détergeant et en fermant la porte pour démarrer le cycle. "Qu'y-a-t-il?"

Je me recule pour m'appuyer contre l'ilot alors qu'il se sèche les mains. "Euh… je me suis fait une frayeur hier."

Il se retourne les sourcils froncés. "De quel genre?"

"Grossesse."

Toute les couleurs quittent son visage et il prend une profonde inspiration. "Je suppose que tu connais la réponse si ta frayeur est passée."

Je fais un rapide signe de tête. "Oui. C'est bon. Mais cela m'a permis de voir que nous n'avions jamais parlé d'enfants. Est-ce… que tu y as déjà réfléchi?"

Sans répondre il s'avance et me prend dans une étreinte serrée, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux et soupirant longuement. Pas tout à fait la réponse que j'attendais mais je vais la prendre pour l'instant. Quand il se recule, il embrasse doucement mes lèvres et me tient la main en m'amenant vers le canapé.

Une fois que nous sommes installés confortablement nous nous tournons l'un vers l'autre et il me sourit en me mettant les cheveux derrière l'oreille.

"Un bébé hein?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me moque timidement, "Presque."

"D'accord alors si nous devons faire preuve d'honnêteté ici… je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant." Il gémit de douleur avant de revenir. "Cela semble horrible. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, c'est que je ne me suis jamais permis de penser plus loin que des rencontres occasionnelles," explique-t-il. "Tu connais mes démons. Avoir des enfants n'entrait pas dans l'équation pour moi."

Je ravale ma tristesse et hoche la tête, essayant d'écouter sans montrer que j'ai le cœur brisé mais je vois bien que je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Mais avec toi dans ma vie à présent, tout ce qui appartient au passé est nul et non avenu. Tu es la première et la seule femme à laquelle j'ai promis mon amour… et je veux embrasser tout ce que cette vie à offrir." Il incline le menton pour s'assurer que je le regarde. "Et si cela inclut des bébés, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux."

Mes épaules s'affaissent et je l'attaque de baisers. Je monte sur ses genoux et nous sommes soudainement en train de rire et de nous cajoler.

"Est-ce la réponse que tu espérais, Clémentine?"

Un autre baiser. "Oui."

De l'inquiétude passe sur son visage.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?"

"Je pensais à quelque chose. Est-ce que ton… passé médical 'affecte' ta capacité à faire un bébé?" Je pouvais entendre la peur dans sa voix.

Je me rassieds sur ses genoux et commence à tripoter ses plaques d'identification. "Mes problèmes viennent du col et malheureusement ça ne disparaîtra pas. Si je suis enceinte ils feront ce qu'il faut pour que dès le quatrième mois le col reste bien fermé."

"D'accord. Et tu devras rester couchée?"

"Pas nécessairement," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Mon médecin me donnera les instructions quant à ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire le moment venu." Je hausse les épaules. "Beaucoup de femmes ont des bébés en bonne santé même avec ce problème. Tragiquement il n'y a pas moyen de savoir qu'on a ce problème avant de l'avoir eu et alors c'est trop tard."

Edward me tire contre lui et mes pensées vagabondent jusqu'à ce jour où ce Marine dans mes bras – un étranger à l'époque – m'a accompagné à l'hôpital parce que j'avais perdu les eaux un après-midi, alors que je n'étais enceinte que de vingt semaines.

Les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison. Mais je ne le savais pas alors. Comment aurai-je pu prévoir où j'en serai trois ans et demi plus tard?

"Mais tout est dit. Pas de problème. Je ne suis pas enceinte et nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour l'instant." Je souris, ravie de voir où ce moment nous a amenés.

"Je t'aime Bella," confesse-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. "Peu importe ce que tu m'as dit ce soir, rien ne me fera m'éloigner de toi. Je n'irai nulle part."

* * *

Je regarde à nouveau l'horloge du tableau de bord, mes ongles manucurés à la française cliquent les uns contre les autres pour m'occuper. _Merde, je déteste être en retard._

"Relaaax, et alors on manque le début mais nous arriverons à temps pour prendre un verre et trouver notre table avant que la cérémonie commence. "

Je hoche la tête, tordant les mains. "Je sais, je deviens tout agitée quand je dois entrer dans une pièce et que tout le monde se tourne pour regarder le retardataire."

Il tend la main et enlace ses doigts dans le mien. "Eh bien, c'est inévitable et surtout ce soir, bébé. Les gens vont te regarder parce que tu es spectaculaire... ça c'est sûr."

Je roule des yeux avec un sourire. Je n'ai jamais réussi a accepté des compliments magnanimes.

"Et je ne m'excuserai pas d'être en retard. C'est de ta faute, tu sais."

Ma mâchoire en tombe. "Ma faute? Quel menteur, Major! C'est toi qui n'a pas pu la garder dans ton pantalon. J'étais prête quand tu es arrivé à ma porte en ayant l'air... affamé et prêt à tout."

Il rit à haute voix mais ne recule pas. "Hé, tu avais l'air assez bonne… à manger", répond-il avec un clin d'œil et un haussement d'épaules. "Je devais le faire." Il fait traîner un doigt sur mon bras nu et sur mon mamelon qui commence à pointer maintenant que nous parlons de sexe.

"Pervers!" dis-je en claquant sur son épaule, récoltant ses rires.

"Tu aimes ça!"

Je ricane en réponse, scrutant le parking pour trouver une place disponible. "Ouais, je le fais."

Une fois entrés, Edward va immédiatement au bar pour nous prendre un verre alors que je cherche nos places. C'est un océan d'hommes et de femmes en uniformes bleus. De la douceur pour les yeux partout. La salle de bal est élégante avec un énorme gâteau pour les Marines sur le côté. Plusieurs groupes d'amis prennent des photos ensemble et la file d'attente pour les photos prises par des professionnels a diminué et il ne reste que trois couples.

"Nous devrions faire nos photos avant le début de la cérémonie," je lui murmure à l'oreille quand il me retrouve à notre table. Il hoche la tête, me prenant la main et nous nous dirigeons vers le photographe.

J'entends un sifflet derrière nous et nous nous tournons vers Emmett et Rosalie qui viennent vers nous.

"Vous êtes beaux tous les deux!" nous complimente Rosalie, en nous enlaçant. "Oooh, j'adore le dessin sur ta robe!"

"Merci. Tu es magnifique, comme toujours Mme McCarty!" réponds-je.

"Nous vous verrons à l'intérieur", dit Emmett en tirant Rose. "Tu es presque ne retard là, Major Masen!"

Nous rions alors qu'Emmett pointe sa montre, nous réprimandant d'être en retard.

Heureusement, c'est notre tour, nous sourions pour le photographe et retournons à notre table en dix minutes.

Après l'évocation d'un aumônier et le speech d'ouverture du commandant du Camp Butler, le Colonel Greenwood, l'officier en charge, souhaite la bienvenue aux officiers et à leur compagne au Bal du Corps des Marines des États-Unis pour son 237° anniversaire.

"Avant de commencer, j'aime toujours m'amuser avec mes officiers. Donc, j'ai plusieurs choses à donner ce soir. J'ai quelques cigares pour l'officier qui a parcouru la distance la plus longue pour assister à ce bal, ce soir… "

Quelques cris dans la salle déterminent qu'un capitaine vient de rentrer d'Afghanistan hier et c'est lui l'heureux bénéficiaire du prix.

"Quelqu'un célèbre son anniversaire aujourd'hui ?"

Un lieutenant femme se lève et elle est la seule à partager son anniversaire avec celui du Corps des Marines, le 10 novembre.

Le colonel Greenwood ricane en regardant ses notes. "Avons-nous un couple qui a batifolé juste avant d'arriver au bal?"

Je suis complètement mortifiée quand Edward bondit, les deux mains en l'air. "Oui, Monsieur! Juste ici!" _[NdT : anecdote vraie… c'est arrivé à l'auteur]_

Les couples de notre table se mettent à rire alors que mon homme file fièrement vers le podium pour recevoir sa bouteille de champagne. De l'autre côté de la pièce, je vois Emmett debout, sifflant et hurlant comme un fou, juste avant de dissimuler mon visage dans mes mains, sentant ma température augmenter de bien vingt degrés. Des appels et des sifflements de félicitations continuent au moins trente secondes après qu'Edward m'ait rejoint à notre table.

Il met son bras autour de mes épaules et embrasse ma tempe alors que j'essaie de me cacher.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait cela," je le gronde.

Il se pavane, son sourire rayonnant. Merde, il est difficile de rester fâché contre lui quand il a cette expression.

"Pourquoi avoir honte?"

Je soupire, exaspérée mais totalement amoureuse. "Non, mon homme fou. Mais personne n'a étalé mes activités sexuelles devant environ deux cent collègues de mon petit-ami."

"Meh", souffle-t-il et ensuite il fait un clin d'œil et un sourire. "Je te répondrai plus tard…"

* * *

"Tu es sensationnelle," grogne-t-il entre des baisers alors que nous essayons de nous débarrasser de nos tenues habillées aussi rapidement que possible. Ma robe violette est dégrafée rapidement et je suis debout devant lui en talons haut et culotte violette. Par contre son uniforme est difficile à enlever, il faut trouver le bon ordre pour le faire sinon il ne sera jamais nu.

Et c'est tout simplement insensé, comme dirait mon Major.

Ceinture, col, veste, poignets, ceinture, pantalon, chemise : la séquence gagnante.

Ses mains se déplacent vers le bas de mon corps, créant la chair de poule dans leur sillage. J'aime sentir les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras se contracter sous mes doigts quand il laisse ses mains errer sur mon corps, redécouvrant tous les points sensibles ce qui me fait m'envoler en flèche.

Il me fait marcher en arrière jusqu'à ce que mes jambes cognent le pied du lit et je tombe sur la couette moelleuse. Comme un prédateur, il s'agenouille sur le lit et me suit pendant que je déplace mon corps jusqu'à ce que ma tête soit soutenue par les oreillers. Je le regarde attentivement embrasser mes jambes, s'arrêtant à l'élastique de ma culotte et posant ses lèvres d'avant en arrière le long de la couture. Quand il commence à lécher mon ventre, le poids de ses plaques d'identification est bizarrement perceptible, elles atteignent l'apex de mes cuisses et cliquettent plus que d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent au-dessous de ma cage thoracique parce qu'il taquine mes seins.

Il me mordille et je siffle, attirant son visage vers le mien. Notre baiser est fiévreux et féroce, mouillé, avec nos langues. J'empoigne la chaîne autour de son cou, sentant quelque chose qui gratte, quelque chose qui n'est pas là d'habitude.

Mes actions font qu'il s'arrête et il repose son poids sur son avant-bras gauche. Nos yeux clignent avant de se concentrer sur les plaques qui dansent et claquent entre mes seins.

Quand je les ai dans ma main, une étincelle brille dans la chambre éclairée par la lune. Mes doigts séparent les deux plaques métalliques entourées de caoutchouc et je trouve une bague qui pend entre elles.

Une bague avec un diamant brillant et incroyablement sensationnel.

Je regarde Edward, son demi-sourire en place lorsqu'il atteint son cou, enlevant la chaîne.

Je me prépare à m'asseoir et il fait de même. Tous les deux, seulement en sous-vêtements, avons un concours silencieux de regards vers l'autre puis vers la bague.

"Alors, je me suis trimbalé avec ceci sur mon cœur les deux derniers jours…" dit-il doucement avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il ouvre le fermoir sur la chaîne et retire la bague. "Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui planifient des scènes grandioses pour des moments comme celui-ci mais je sens que tout ce que nous avons traversé a été tellement élaboré qu'il serait stupide d'essayer d'en faire plus."

Je rigole, avec les larmes aux yeux.

"Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi nous avons dû affronter autant de douleur à différents moments de notre vie mais je sais que sans cela, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés pour pouvoir commencer. Je crois maintenant que tout arrive pour une raison, que nous l'aimions ou non." Il prend ma main gauche dans la sienne et commence à frotter son pouce d'avant en arrière sur mes phalanges. "Je suis un planificateur et tu es spontanée. Je suis réaliste et tu es rêveuse. Tu cours vers le feu pendant que moi j'enfile l'équipement anti-feu, armé d'un extincteur et d'un seau de sable…"

Cette fois, je ricane et laisse glisser les larmes sur mes joues.

"Il y eut un temps pas si lointain où je croyais qu'il était plus sûr pour moi de ne jamais me lier à quelqu'un, à cause de la douleur inévitable qui était toujours en attente dans les coulisses. Mais après t'avoir connue et aimée ces derniers six mois, je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais eu de raison pour me lier à quelqu'un parce que je n'avais pas encore rencontré la bonne personne," rigole-t-il. "Il a fallu un assaut physique et un nez douloureusement sanglant pour que j'ouvre les yeux et trouve la fille de mes rêves."

Je secoue la tête, toujours en train de rire à ses mots idiots et sincères.

"Nous ne le savions peut-être pas la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés mais un projet a été mis en branle ce jour-là. Et je refuse de lutter contre le destin plus longtemps. Nous avons commencé une aventure ensemble en mai. Quelle que soit la durée de notre 'éternité'... je ne peux simplement pas imaginer ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés pour ce voyage, Bella. Alors, comment cette aventure ensemble pour toujours te paraît-elle?"

Je me penche en avant, mettant sa forte mâchoire dans mes mains. Après un doux baiser, je murmure contre sa bouche. "Une aventure avec toi? Pour le reste de ma vie?" J'écarte mes doigts, l'invitant à glisser la bague en place. "J'aimerai bien."

Nos baisers reprennent mais il y a une passion et une promesse évidente qui n'avait jamais été officielle avant ce soir. Cet homme veut de moi pour toujours. Et je ne peux imaginer vouloir quelqu'un d'autre à côté de moi pour le reste de ma vie.

Je me sens si chanceuse, si bénie. Et sans aucun doute je sais ceci : _nous_ étions destinés à être ensemble.

Edward fait glisser ma culotte sur mes jambes et se dépouille de son boxer. Il me tient les mains près de ma tête quand il se positionne et pousse vers l'avant en nous joignant pleinement. Les bouches chaudes, ouvertes, les soupirs doux et les gémissements continuent jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions un rythme enfiévré. Son pelvis pousse et pivote, déterminé à nous apporter le plus de plaisir possible.

Je crie hors d'haleine quand il frappe cet endroit et pistonne sans relâche.

"Ouiiii, bébé," grogne-t-il alors que mes murs se serrent autour de lui, l'aidant à basculer par-dessus bord.

Notre danse ralentit et il permet à son poids de tomber sur moi. J'adore cette partie. Cette proximité. Le sentiment de nos battements de cœur rapides, les odeurs, les bisous tendres qui suivent le désir désespéré.

C'est tout à moi. Pour le reste de ma vie.

* * *

 ** _Edward_**

"Bella n'est pas encore là?" Je demande, en fermant la porte coulissante derrière moi alors que Riley retourne des hamburgers sur le gril.

"Non. Peut-être qu'elle a été retenue au travail ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Je hausse les épaules et décapsule une bouteille de Corona. "Je suppose. C'est vendredi, cependant, en général elle sort dès que les enfants sont partis."

"Vous parlez de Bella?" demande Kalia, pelotonnée dans la chaise longue sur la terrasse. "Elle a dit qu'elle me ferait une manucure ce soir à cause du bal de Sadie Hawkins demain. Elle est peut-être en train d'acheter le vernis. "

"Écoute-toi, bal de Sadie Hawkins," je taquine. "Et tu as accepté cela?" Je pose ma question à Riley qui grince les dents.

"Je me suis inscrit pour être chaperon, mec. Elle peut danser mais elle sait que le grand frère va regarder."

Kalia rit et roule ses yeux. "Riley, tu ne vas pas jouer les rabat-joie, demain soir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Rabat-joie?" Il répète comiquement, levant la spatule dans une menace trop dramatique. "Je vais te montrer le rabat-joie! Nous sommes ici depuis cinq semaines et déjà j'entends des histoires sur Matthew, Ty et Dylan. Ne me rends pas fou, gamine... J'ai suffisamment de cheveux gris sans que tu en rajoutes."

Kalia et moi rions du commentaire tourmenté de Riley. C'est rigolo mais en même temps, je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour les garçons.

Rosalie et Bella ont pris Kalia avec elles le week-end dernier pour lui acheter des soutien- gorges. J'ai pensé que Riley allait faire un accident vasculaire cérébral.

"Quoi de neuf, les campeurs?" Emmett arrive de la salle à manger. Je fais un bisou à Rosalie alors qu'elle regarde vers le balcon. Nous manquons de place ici, alors je prends ma bière et l'assiette de hot-dogs. Riley vient juste de finir le barbecue et nous rentrons.

"Pas de Bella?"

Alors qu'Emmett dit son nom, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et ma magnifique fiancée entre.

"Je suis là!" annonce-t-elle avec un sourire hagard. "Mieux vaut tard que jamais!"

Je mets les bras autour d'elle et j'embrasse le dessus de sa tête. "Mmmmm, c'est bien que tu sois dans mes bras. Dure journée?"

Elle gémit un peu mais recule avec un autre sourire. "Je vais bien. Mon estomac ne va pas très bien. Je ne sais pas. Mallory a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Nous avons mangé toutes les deux une salade de poulet de la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Elle hausse les épaules et enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine.

"As-tu faim, Bells?" demande Emmett, en commençant à préparer des assiettes pour le groupe.

Elle grogne, saisissant son ventre. "Ouais, peut-être juste un hamburger, Em. Merci."

Kalia saute sur place quand Bella lui montre trois nuances différentes de vernis rose. Elles entrainent Rosalie et se retirent dans la chambre de Kalia quand elle annonce que la nuance doit correspondre parfaitement à la couleur de la robe. Je remarque que Riley finit sa bière après avoir entendu cela.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes tous assis autour de la table, en commençant une partie de Phase 10 et en train de discuter de qui fait quoi pour Thanksgiving jeudi prochain, lorsque Bella s'excuse brusquement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle part mais quand elle revient au salon, elle n'a l'air pas bien de tout.

Je me lève pour mieux voir son visage. "Chérie?"

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Je dois rentrer à la maison et m'allonger. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien." Elle regarde le groupe. "Désolée, tout le monde."

Je frotte ses bras de haut en bas. "Je viens avec toi. Laisse-moi te conduire à la maison."

Elle secoue la tête. "Non, non, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi ce soir et je t'appellerai demain."

"Quoi? Non. Permets-moi de prendre soin de toi. Dans la maladie et dans la santé, n'est-ce pas?" Je plaisante et elle me fait un demi-sourire.

"Nahh, j'irai bien... à la fin." Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse doucement. "Je t'aime."

Je hausse un sourcil, frustré. "Es-tu sûre? Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée que tu sois seule."

"Je suis sûre," elle murmure dans ma poitrine, m'embrassant là aussi. "Je promets."

"Très bien," je soupire de défaite. "Je t'aime aussi. Et je t'appelle dès que je me lève demain matin."

Elle hoche la tête et fait un signe de main aux autres. Tout le monde claironne ses adieux et je m'affaisse dans ma chaise en me sentant mal que ma copine soit malade.

Une fois notre partie terminée, Emmett et Kalia commencent à jouer au tennis Wii alors que Rose et moi, leur prodiguons nos conseils. Emmett bavarde beaucoup pour un gars qui perd face à une fille de onze ans.

"Edward!" Riley crie mon nom et je laisse les deux concurrents continuer sur leur court virtuel.

"Ouais," réponds-je, entrant dans la cuisine où Riley arpente frénétiquement. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Regarde ça." Riley pousse un bâtonnet en plastique dans mon visage. Il ressemble au thermomètre que Lauren utilisait pour Bailyn quand elle était bébé.

"Okaaaaay. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ici?"

Il me regarde comme si j'étais dingue. "Es-tu sérieux? C'est un putain de test de grossesse... et c'est positif!" Il siffle, l'agitant jusqu'à ce que je voie le très distinctif signe plus bleu.

Riley frappe ses mains sur le dessus de sa tête et continue de marcher. "Pourquoi, pourquoi y aurait-il un putain test de grossesse positif dans la poubelle de salle de bain de Kalia? Je pense que je vais gerber."

Je lui retire le bâton, levant la main. "D'accord, calme-toi. Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit Kalia. C'est un bébé! Elle n'a pas de relation sexuelle! "

Il me regarde, ses yeux sortant de sa tête. "N'as-tu pas vu _Seize ans et enceinte_?"

Je gratte mon visage dans la confusion. "Non mais même si je l'avais vu, ces filles ont seize ans! Kalia a ONZE ans! Est-ce qu'elle a même eu déjà ses règles?"

"Putain, je ne sais pas du tout…" Riley gémit, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras et la laissant tomber sur le comptoir.

"Attends, allons demander à Rosalie!" dis-je, sachant que nous sommes trop paumés là. "Rose, peux-tu venir ici une seconde?"

Quand elle entre, elle voit Riley la moitié du corps sur le comptoir. "Uhhh, tout va bien ici?"

Je secoue la tête et respire profondément. "Riley a trouvé ça dans la poubelle de salle de bains de Kalia." Je lui montre le test et elle hausse les sourcils. "Tu ne penses pas ..."

Elle commence à secouer la tête. "Non, je veux dire, non... il n'y a pas moyen. Bella et moi lui avons parlé des choses féminines le week-end dernier."

Le visage de Riley devient encore plus rouge et je me retrouve avec une boule dans la gorge à la pensée que Kalia et même Bailyn aient à passer par ces... changements.

"Elle n'a pas encore ses règles, Ri. Ce n'est pas à elle, chéri... en aucune façon. Calme-toi." Elle frotte la main sur son dos pour tenter de l'obliger à ne pas continuer à s'effondrer.

Riley hausse les épaules. "Alors, qui est-ce? Aucune de ses amies n'est venue ici ces deux derniers jours." Il ricane : "Ce n'est pas le tien, n'est-ce pas?"

Rosalie souffle avec un sourire désabusé. "J'aimerai bien mais non, il n'est pas à moi."

"Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas invités à la fête?" demande Emmett quand Kalia et lui nous rejoignent dans la cuisine.

"Eh bien, si ce n'est pas à toi et nous savons que ce n'est pas le sien…" il montre Kalia qui a l'air complètement perdue, "… à qui appartient-il?"

Nous regardons tous le test en silence jusqu'à ce que ma tête se remette à fonctionner et que la réponse apparaisse dans mes tripes.

Bien sûr! Les pièces sont en place sans aucun doute dans mon esprit et je décide de parler.

"Euhhh", dis-je. "J'ai le sentiment que je vais devenir papa!"

…

*Le jour de Christophe Colomb, jour férié célébré le deuxième lundi d'octobre aux Etats Unis ainsi qu'en Amérique latine et en Espagne en commémoration de la date de son arrivée en 1492

* * *

 ** _Yes! Ils avancent bien ..._**

 ** _Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre,_**

 ** _qu'avez-vous préféré?_**


	19. 28 - ça commence hier

Tip of the Spear

 **Chapitre 28**

Ça commence hier

 _ **Bella**_

Dès que la porte de Riley se ferme derrière moi, je m'effondre contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Je peux sentir le rougissement sur mes joues à cause de la chaleur que je ressens, le reste de ma peau est froide et moite et je suis prête à vomir ça ne fait aucun doute. Intoxication alimentaire au poulet ou… ouais… peu importe ce que c'est… Je suis prête à tout rendre.

 _Je ne peux pas croire_ que ça arrive.

Je quitte précipitamment l'immeuble de Riley, entre dans ma voiture et quitte la base. Heureusement je réussis à le faire sans prendre de contravention malgré la vitesse à laquelle je pars et ma distraction. Mes pensées m'emmènent dans toutes sortes de directions ajoutant à la chaleur de mon visage et à ma nausée.

Pas un mais deux résultats négatifs il y a cinq semaines m'ont dit que je n'avais à m'inquiéter de rien à ce sujet. J'ai immédiatement enchainé une autre injection contraceptive. Le médecin a suggéré une semaine de protection de plus mais Edward et moi nous sommes assurés d'utiliser des préservatifs depuis presque deux semaines entières après mon renouvellement parce que j'étais inquiète. Nos activités sexuelles n'étaient plus spontanées pendant ce temps mais c'était pour notre sécurité et notre tranquillité d'esprit.

Ça n'a servi à rien, parce qu'apparemment la sécurité et la tranquillité d'esprit semblent avoir déserté à présent.

Je suis enceinte… et pour le moment, je suis en colère et un peu effrayée.

En colère que la vie nous envoie un autre obstacle alors qu'apparemment nous pensions l'avoir surmonté le mois dernier.

En colère et effrayée parce que j'ai des produits chimiques dans le corps pour m'empêcher d'avoir un enfant et que maintenant un pauvre être sans défense va devoir se battre contre eux pour rester en bonne santé.

 _Dieu je vous en prie faite que cette petite cacahuète soit en bonne santé._

Mais par-dessus tout sans ce typhon je n'aurai pas eu quatre jours et demi de congé avec Edward. Du temps rempli de passion et de rire, de cri dans l'intimité, de désir et de communication, tout ça tout proche de la perfection.

Et maintenant… ça. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre, une autre larme roule sur mon visage. Le scintillement dansant des pierres de ma bague m'éblouit.

 _Tu as le droit d'être en colère, Bella. Mais demain – et chaque jour ensuite – devra être célébré de la meilleure des façons._

Je m'arrête sur le parking de mon appartement mais décide d'aller marcher un peu pour m'éclaircir les idées. J'ai besoin d'Edward mais il faut que je rassemble mes pensées avant d'avoir cette conversation qui changera nos vies avec lui.

Pas trop de pression.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Les quinze minutes qui suivent passent comme un flou. Après quelques cris perçants de Rose et Kalia, Riley vient vers moi et me serre très fort dans ses bras. Je suis à peu près sûr que cette étreinte résume plusieurs émotions, la première sûrement le plus incroyable, soulagement de ne pas devenir oncle.

"Major papa, hein?" rigole Emmett me tendant la main mais ça se termine dans une étreinte aussi. "Je suis content pour toi, frangin. Quand tu le fais, tu le fais vraiment toi!"

Nous rions tous au choix de ces mots parce que ce n'est pas un secret qu'en six mois j'ai subi une extrême transformation passant du permanent célibataire à l'extase du fiancé futur père.

Je m'excuse de devoir partir mais il faut que j'aille près d'elle et je ne veux pas gaspiller une seule autre seconde. J'attrape le test de grossesse – que Rosalie a mis dans un sachet – ma veste, mes clés tout en courant vers la porte en promettant de leur donner des nouvelles de Bella dès que j'en aurai.

Et sur le parking ça me frappe vraiment.

Elle est enceinte… _nous sommes enceintes._

Ça parait surréaliste. Une quantité impressionnante de choses passe dans ma tête mais curieusement… compte-tenu de mon passé et de ce à quoi je suis toujours confronté, je suis plus excité que tout autre chose. A ce stade je suppose que la peur de la grossesse du mois dernier n'était pas une peur du tout. Peut-être que les tests ne sont pas précis tout simplement? Je ne connais pas assez leur fonctionnement. Je suppose que Bella pourra remplir les blancs mais pour l'instant, je dois la retrouver et lui dire que nous allons bien.

Bien que la pensée d'une grossesse non planifiée ait été un choc, la discussion ouverte que nous avons eue il y a quelques semaines au sujet d'un bébé n'avait pas été aussi complètement inutile même si elle le croyait.

Je me souviens encore de cette conversation que nous avions eue lors de notre randonnée à Oloma pour notre premier rendez-vous non officiel, en mai.

 _"Tu penses vraiment que tu ne seras pas un papa, Captain Masen?"_

 _"Honnêtement, je ne me vois pas comme ça. Si je ne veux pas de femme, je ne voudrai certainement pas avoir un enfant avec une femme de passage… ce n'est pas pour moi."_

 _"Bon eh bien j'espère que tu changeras d'avis un jour. Je pense que tu ferais un papa génial."_

Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés je n'ai pensé qu'à la faire mienne pour toujours, sachant dans mon cœur qu'un avenir parfait avec Bella comprend une famille. Je ne suis plus paralysé par la peur. Je ne permets plus à mes démons de chasser l'amour, l'engagement ou le bonheur qui viendront en regardant Bella porter notre enfant dans ce monde.

Je chéris ma relation avec Baylin. J'ai pu être là pour presque toutes les étapes importantes depuis sa naissance. Je n'ai manqué que de deux jours la première fois où elle a rampé mais j'étais là pour ses premiers pas et l'apparition de sa première dent. J'ai ri et me suis roulé par terre avec elle. J'ai pris la pose pour d'innombrables photos et je n'ai jamais trouvé à redire quand elle a régurgité sur mes vêtements ou m'a fait des bisous baveux… ça allait parce que je l'aime.

Puis-je même imaginer ce que je ferai pour mon bébé? Rien ne pourra m'arrêter d'être tout ce que mon enfant aura besoin que je sois. Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour qu'il soit heureux. Qu'il ait une vie saine sera le travail de ma vie.

J'ai besoin de Bella pour savoir que tout ira bien, que nous allons y arriver. Et que même si c'est plus tôt que prévu il n'y a rien dans cette nouvelle qui ne m'enchante pas.

Je dépasse le PX et m'approche de la grille pour sortir de la base mais je fais rapidement demi-tour.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de la voir.

* * *

"Chérie?" Je l'appelle en rentrant dans son appartement silencieux et sombre. Je n'entends aucune réponse mis à part le bruit du frigo et le tic-tac de l'horloge en forme de clémentine que j'ai achetée le mois dernier. Je pose mes clés sur l'ilot de la cuisine et vais vers le salon en voyant que la porte de sa chambre est à moitié fermée.

Elle doit se reposer.

J'ouvre la porte et je trouve son lit vide et je peux voir que la salle de bain est éteinte aussi.

 _Enfer où donc est-elle?_ J'ai vu sa voiture en bas.

La panique me traverse mais je prends une grande inspiration et essaie de me calmer.

Le bruit amplifié de violons attire mon attention, me faisant aller vers les portes coulissantes du balcon. Je sors et vois que l'amphithéâtre est allumé et qu'une petite foule écoute le concert dehors. Le soleil est en train de se coucher en ce mois de novembre inhabituellement chaud.

Je souhaiterai que Bella soit ici. Nous pourrions rester là tous les deux à écouter ce concert gratuit.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'une petite silhouette familière bouge le long de plage et attrape mon regard.

Elle doit marcher pour calmer ses pensées et ses émotions. C'est tout elle.

Il est temps d'aller s'incruster dans sa fête.

* * *

Je la trouve assise sur la plage. Je m'approche lentement pour ne pas la gêner, en me raclant la gorge quand je suis près en espérant qu'elle ne sursaute pas quand elle va me voir apparaître à ses côtés.

Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule et nous nous fixons. Un léger sourire joue sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se transforme en moue et qu'elle hausse les épaules réalisant qu'elle a été découverte.

"Hey."

Je m'assieds sur le sable avec elle appuyé sur mes bras tendus derrière moi, étirant mes jambes et les croisant. Je fais cogner nos épaules. "Hey ma belle!"

Ses doigts se tordent et dansent autour de coquillages et de petits cailloux translucides, tandis qu'elle remue les orteils, les plongent dans le sable puis les ressort, ce qui fait tomber des grains cristallisés entre ses ongles peints.

"Désolée, d'avoir dû quitter la fête," avoue-t-elle honteusement et ses yeux vont vers la mer verte qui recule à plusieurs mètres du rivage.

Je secoue la tête. "Pas grave. Nous sommes là pour encore trois ans. Il y aura quantité d'autres barbecues." Je vais fouiller dans la poche sur ma poitrine et j'en sors son test. Je le lui tends et je continue. "Euh… Riley a trouvé ça dans la poubelle de la salle de bain de Kalia." Je fais une pause, attendant sa réaction. "Il va sans dire qu'il a eu très peur."

Elle déglutit difficilement et prend le test avec un hochement de tête résigné. "Il y avait un deuxième test dans la boite et il est resté dans mon sac tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi," souffle-t-elle semblant perplexe. "Même Mallory a dit qu'elle avait mal au ventre après que nous ayons mangé la même chose à midi et quand je suis arrivée à la fête, j'ai eu ce pressentiment fou que c'était plus que de la vieille mayonnaise. Sachant que j'avais encore un test qui n'avait pas servi je n'ai pas pu attendre pour le faire alors j'ai fait ça chez Riley espérant juste calmer mon anxiété." Elle secoue la tête et inspire une autre fois en se retournant vers la mer. "Sérieusement je n'ai pas pensé un instant qu'il allait être positif. Mes pensées ont explosé dans une centaine de directions différentes et j'ai tout simplement craqué." Elle fait une grimace et hausse les épaules. "Il fallait que je sorte de là. Je viens de me rendre compte il y a dix minutes que j'avais oublié de récupérer le test. J'ai voulu regarder le résultat à nouveau et me suis aperçue qu'il n'était pas dans mon sac à main. Je me suis inquiété que Riley ou Kalia le trouvent." Elle soupire, les épaules affaissées, épuisée et accablée. "Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. "Oui maintenant qu'il sait qu'il ne va pas devoir élever l'enfant de la sœur de sa fiancée…"

Bella se frotte le front. "Seigneur, j'ai fait fort aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre qu'il a eu une moitié de crise cardiaque!"

"Oui," je tremble et enroule mon bras autour de son épaule. Elle prend la place qui lui revient et lève sa tête pour me voir.

"Je suis désolée, Edward, tellement désolée."

Je me tourne pour la regarder. "Et pourquoi diable?"

"Pour ça!" Elle agite le test en l'air. "Pour avoir accéléré nos vies alors que nous ne faisons que commencer."

"Hey." Je me tourne pour lui faire face. "Je n'accepterai pas d'excuse parce qu'il n'y a rien à excuser." J'attrape ses mains. "Hey… regarde-moi Bella."

Les larmes qu'elle retenait commencent à couler. L'une tombe sur ma main qui tient les siennes.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je suis amoureux de toi?"

Elle hoche la tête, son poignet vient frotter son maquillage qui coule.

"Bien. Et as-tu la moindre idée de combien je suis prêt à devenir ton mari?"

"Oui," dit-elle à travers ses larmes.

"Et bien si tu sais combien je t'aime et à quel point je suis prêt à être ton mari… tu devrais aussi savoir que je suis _tout aussi prêt_ à être un papa pour notre bébé."

Elle fait un drôle de bruit entre un rire et un cri.

"Bella," je murmure en tendant ma main vers son ventre. "Je veux ce bébé. Je suis prêt pour ça… je suis prêt pour tout ça."

"Vraiment?" Les larmes et le maquillage font des trainées sur ses joues mais je les embrasse et pose ma main sur sa nuque pour garder sa tête proche.

"Oui vraiment." Ma bouche cherche la sienne et nous nous déplaçons doucement, nos lèvres bougeant rapidement. "S'il te plait ne sois pas désolée pour ça. Tu peux être désolée pour autre chose – comme partir avant de m'avoir parlé ou aller à la plage alors que tu dis que tu rentres à la maison."

Je la regarde un sourcil levé et elle est chagrinée.

"Je deviens toujours fou quand il s'agit de ta sécurité, tu sais." Je souris malgré tout. "Et maintenant qu'il y a une cargaison supplémentaire - et précieuse - à bord ça va devenir encore pire."

Elle tourne les yeux et rit. "Super. Juste ce dont nous avons besoin… plus de prévoyance de papa fou. Je prends ses joues en coupe et l'embrasse fort.

"Tant que nous sommes d'accord." Le petit coup que je me donne nous fait rire tous les deux et c'est ce dont nous avions besoin pour faire tomber la tension. "Et regarde, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"C'est vrai?"

Je lui fais passer le sac du PX mais à l'intérieur elle trouve un petit paquet jaune avec une girafe dessus et trois bébés qui jouent avec des cubes.

Elle pousse un long soupir et ses yeux trouvent les miens à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Je hausse les épaules. "J'avais envie de fêter ça. Ouvre-le."

Elle sort le papier de soie et déballe la surprise.

"Oh Edward," fait-elle, "… pour ton bon petit Marine?"

Je lui fais mon _Oorah_ et nous sourions tous les deux. Elle déballe la combinaison kaki, le short de camouflage ainsi que le bonnet assorti. Et soudain elle se remet à pleurer.

"Je dois m'assurer que mon petit diable Marine à l'uniforme qu'il faut," dis-je en me levant et en époussetant mon pantalon et en touchant sa main. "Viens par-là."

Je l'aide à se lever et passe mes bras autour d'elle. "Je t'aime Isabella Newton bientôt Masen."

Elle soupire contre ma poitrine. "Je t'aime."

Nous restons là, debout l'un contre l'autre alors que le coucher de soleil envoie des rayons roses et violets sur les nuages. La réalité des événements de ce soir scintille dans ma tête, me faisant sourire sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Une conversation que j'aie eue avec Riley il y a quelque mois repasse dans ma tête et je me rends compte qu'il faut que le reste de ma vie avec elle commence aussitôt que possible.

"Tu veux qu'on se marie?"

Elle rigole et incline la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. "Nous allons nous marier."

"Je sais, mais plus tôt. Comme… le plus tôt possible."

"Quoi? Je veux dire, l'été prochain c'est assez près non? Nous avons tellement de choses à faire entre maintenant et la date."

"Et tu seras prête à avoir notre bébé l'été prochain," lui fais-je remarquer. "Nous devons le faire maintenant."

"Maintenant?" crie-t-elle. "Tu as perdu la tête?"

Mes yeux cherchent, regardant alentour réfléchissant à une solution parfaite quand une idée m'apparait.

"Noël. Tout le monde sera là. Ta famille et la mienne, nos amis et collègues… faisons ça."

Elle fait une grimace adorable. "Tu es sérieux?"

Je hoche la tête furieusement. "Enfer oui, je suis très sérieux! Tu portes mon bébé. Je te veux…" Je passe ma paume sur son ventre à nouveau," tous les deux, tout le temps, et ça commence hier."

Elle se redresse et se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse tendrement. "D'accord."

"Ouais?"

"Ouais," soupire-telle. "Fais de moi Madame Masen. C'est moi qui fais grandir ton enfant après tout!"

Je rigole à sa réponse, la soulève et la fais tourner dans les airs. J'embrasse son ventre et la petite personne cachée à l'intérieur avant de la redescendre et de réclamer ses lèvres.

Doux et lent, juste quelques picotements et glissades douces de langue. Que l'uniforme soit damné! Il faut que je l'embrasse. Je pourrai lui montrer juste combien je suis reconnaissant une fois que nous serons derrière nos portes closes. Sur cette plage publique je ne peux pas me permettre de me perdre dans ce moment autant que je le voudrais.

Dans ce moment _inoubliable_ quand Bella m'a promis qu'elle serait à moi avant que l'année soit finie!

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

"D'accord, vous deux, voici le deal." Le Dr Epperly, mon obstétricien récemment affecté à l'hôpital Foster Naval, prend son siège devant Edward et moi. "Vous êtes certainement enceinte cette fois-ci, vu les analyses de sang. Le mois dernier, quand vous avez pris ce test de grossesse à la maison et ensuite un autre avec votre médecin à la clinique de Kinser, il était trop tôt pour détecter les hormones HCG."

Edward me serre la main en entendant cette nouvelle et mon estomac se crispe à cause de l'excitation nerveuse.

"Le laboratoire vient d'envoyer les résultats et je vois que tout va bien, donc c'est le premier bilan positif." Elle se tourne vers moi. "Bella, je comprends que vous avez dit à l'infirmière que vos périodes n'étaient pas suffisamment fiables pour calculer la date."

Je hoche la tête et Edward continue à tenir ma main, Marine toujours vigilant, et probablement mémorisant toutes les informations qu'elle nous donne.

"Vous avez été protégée depuis votre dernière injection, nous allons supposer que vous avez conçu pendant ces quelques jours où la contraception n'était plus efficace. "

"Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit."

Elle tape quelque chose sur son clavier et annonce : "Alors, nous allons dire la première semaine de juillet pour la naissance... peut-être le trois ou quatre du mois."

Je souris à Edward qui répond avec un sourire. "Vive les feux d'artifice!"

Le docteur et moi rions alors qu'elle se met au pied du lit pour effectuer l'échographie.

Quelques instants plus tard, la pièce se remplit du womp womp womp du battement de cœur de notre petit.

Je regarde Edward, il secoue la tête et sourit. "Mon Dieu, ce son est incroyable," murmure-t-il émerveillé. Son ahurissement à cette petite vie que nous avons créée me fait l'aimer plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

Nous regardons le moniteur en silence pendant que le médecin et le technicien prennent les mesures et nous montrent les membres du bébé sur l'écran.

"Tout semble en ordre, Bella. Et c'est pour le 4 juillet. Vous êtes officiellement enceinte de sept semaines et cinq jours."

Je respire profondément et souris. "D'accord. Semble-t-il... en bonne santé jusqu'à présent? Je suis vraiment inquiète à cause de cette dernière injection de contraceptif."

Elle secoue la tête en rejetant mes peurs. "Eh bien, selon mon expérience, mes deux patientes précédentes qui sont arrivées à concevoir avec l'injection de contraception ont donné naissance à des bébés en parfaite santé sans complication. Mais, bien sûr, des résultats plus définitifs seront connus pendant la visite de seize semaines."

"Docteur," commence Edward puis il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'essayer à nouveau, "qu'en est-il du problème de col de Bella?"

Le docteur Epperly retire ses gants et saisit ma main, m'aidant à m'asseoir. Edward bondit sur ses pieds pour aider aussi.

"Le mois prochain devrait être sans incident mais bien sûr, vous allez nous tenir au courant si vous avez des contractions ou des saignements. Juste après quatorze semaines, nous ferons un cerclage, qui restera en place jusqu'à la trente-huitième semaine."

"Cerclage?" Mon doux Edward.

"Juste un mot chic pour quelques points de suture sur le col de Bella", répond le docteur Epperly avec un sourire.

Edward grimace, ce qui me fait rigoler. "Nous devrons prendre d'autres précautions?"

"Pour l'instant, non. Une fois dans le deuxième trimestre, nous vous surveillerons de près et veillerons à ce que votre bébé progresse sans encombre. N'oubliez jamais d'écouter votre corps et de vous reposer autant que possible. Une fois le cerclage posé, vous allez devoir faire attention pendant le reste de la durée de la grossesse." Elle ferme l'ordinateur avant d'ajouter, "Oh… et les préservatifs seront une nécessité pendant les rapports sexuels."

Je dois refléter Edward, parce que ma bouche s'ouvre aussi. Le docteur Epperly se moque de nos réactions.

"Désolé, les enfants. L'éjaculat contient des prostaglandines, qui stimulent le col de l'utérus. Et bien sûr, notre objectif est de nous assurer que rien ne déclenche le travail prématuré jusqu'à ce que vous soyez suffisamment loin pour accoucher en toute sécurité. Pour l'instant ça va mais après votre cerclage, vous devrez utiliser des préservatifs."

Lui et moi verrouillons les yeux et je hausse les épaules tandis que Edward murmure, "Et merde," ce qui me fait ricaner.

"D'accord," réponds-je, la voix remplie de confiance renouvelée. "On dirait que nous savons ce que nous avons à faire et je le sais, ça te rend heureux… ou au moins une partie." Je pique Edward dans les côtés en me levant.

Il se baisse pour me faire un bisou. "Tu me connais si bien."

"Merci, docteur Epperly," disons-nous à l'unisson.

"Félicitations à vous deux. Nous vous revoyons dans quatre semaines."

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Maintenant que nos estomacs sont pleins du festin de Thanksgiving - que nous avons tous préparés ensemble - il est temps de nous asseoir et de nous détendre.

Les filles se prélassent dans le salon en regardant la Parade de Thanksgiving Day en direct de New York City. Nous sommes comateux car il est plus de neuf heures du soir ici à Okinawa et nous tout ce que nous avons fait c'est manger notre poids de dinde et d'accompagnements tout au long de l'après-midi, sans parler des desserts pour lesquels nous avons réussi à trouver de la place.

Inutile de dire que je pense avoir amené la définition de gourmand à un nouveau niveau.

J'ai dit à Riley plus tôt aujourd'hui qu'il fallait que je leur parle du mariage à Emmett et lui. Il semblait bien avec ça mais je suis encore incertain. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que toute cette célébration doit être pour son cœur. Aussi ravi que je le sois, il semble que le timing ne soit pas bon et je ne veux pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est pas déjà. La pensée que je pourrais faire encore plus de mal à mon ami me retourne l'estomac.

Puisque les filles à l'intérieur en train de profiter du spectacle, je pense que c'est le bon moment.

"Alors, mettez vos calendriers à jour pour le vingt-neuf décembre. Bella et moi avons fixé la date du mariage," annoncé-je, en leur passant des bières de la glacière.

"J'essaierai de bouger des choses," crie Emmett, levant sa bouteille vers la mienne lorsque je m'assois.

Riley décapsule la sienne et fait valdinguer le bouchon dans un coin de la terrasse. Il me surprend en train de le regarder et me fait un sourire mélancolique. "Félicitations, mec. Je suis content pour toi!"

Il cogne le goulot de sa bouteille avec la mienne et je penche la tête. "Merci."

"L'as-tu déjà dit à ta mère?"

"Non, Bella et moi allons Sky*e avec nos familles demain. Cela devrait être intéressant." Je rigole en pensant à leur réaction. "Je veux dire, je sais qu'elles seront heureux. Le père de Bella a apprécié quand je l'ai appelé pour lui demander sa bénédiction avant que je lui fasse ma demande. Je pense qu'ils seront un peu choqués que nous voulions nous marier maintenant plutôt que l'été prochain. Mais encore une fois, ils pensent tous qu'il ne s'agit que de nous deux. Ils ne savent rien à propos de bébé."

"Ehh", Emmett se moque, "tu sais bien que Bailyn va devenir folle à l'idée d'avoir une cousine. Et maman Liz et Laur vont être sur la lune."

Je souris, sachant qu'il a raison. "Alors, ma prochaine question est... voulez-vous être mes témoins?"

"Pshhh, bien sûr mon frère," répond-il sans hésiter mais Riley reste silencieux.

Je suis hésitant mais je lui demande tout de même. "Ri, est ce que cela te va?"

Il hoche la tête doucement, en buvant sa bière. "Bien sûr que cela me va. C'est moi qui t'ait dit de courir après Bella, n'est-ce pas?" blague-t-il. "Si je voulais que tu sois célibataire et malheureux comme moi, je ne t'aurais jamais botté le cul ce jour-là."

Nous rions et roulons des yeux, nous rappelant quel désastre j'étais après que Bella soit partie d'Hawaii.

"Mais sérieusement, je ne vais pas rechigner sur le bonheur que toi et Bella méritez après vous être retrouvés et maintenant avec un bébé en route. La vie continue, n'est-ce pas? Nalani me dépècerait vivant si elle me voyait agacé et incapable d'être heureux pour nos amis." Il hausse les épaules, les yeux troubles. "Elle est partie depuis quatre mois et je suis triste tous les jours... mais je dois croire que la douleur diminuera au fil du temps. Je ne peux pas être frustré et jaloux à chaque fois que quelque chose de bon se passe pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas une bonne façon de vivre."

Emmett et moi restons silencieux, en laissant Riley parler. Il n'a pas été autant bavard depuis qu'il est arrivé sur l'île le mois dernier.

"Thanksgiving d'aujourd'hui est dur et même si cela me tue, je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour cette petite fille là-bas. Vraiment. Elle est tout aussi désorientée que moi et elle ne sourit pas autant que l'habitude... mais elle me sauve la vie. Chaque jour, peu importe combien il est insignifiant, je me remercie Dieu ou Nalani ou celui qui veille sur nous, pour nous donner de brefs moments de légèreté. Quelquefois, je ne veux pas me coucher mais je le fais pour elle." Il hoche la tête vers le salon. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ferais si je ne la considérais pas comme mon objectif principal."

"Alors, bien sûr, je serai à tes côtés le jour de ton mariage. Le jour le plus heureux de ta vie, E. je ne le manquerai pour rien au monde."

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

"Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu profiter du dîner de Thanksgiving. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu de nausées depuis que nous l'avons découvert". Bella dépose ses clés sur le comptoir et lance ses sandales. "Peut-être que ce bébé va être vraiment bon pour moi et que je ne serai pas malade le matin. "

Je mets les bras autour d'elle par derrière et laisse tomber un baiser sur son cou. "Etais-tu malade la première fois?"

"Euh… pas trop. Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement des matins. Je me souviens de cela. Cela arrive à n'importe quel moment, ce sentiment général de malaise."

"Eh bien, mon bébé ne va pas te rendre malade." Je me mets à genoux devant Bella pour avoir une conversation avec son ventre. "Ecoute bien, Soldat? Ne fais pas sentir malade ta maman".

Bella passe ses doigts sur ma tête en riant, et je lève les yeux. "Assez sûr d'avoir entendu le bébé dire, _Roger*, Papa_.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas être papa."

J'embrasse son corps jusqu'à ce que je me lève de nouveau et je la rapproche. "Merci à toi."

"Et au typhon Sanba."

Nous rions tous les deux, tombant ensemble sur le lit. Bella s'agenouille immédiatement et lèche ses lèvres, cherche la boucle de ma ceinture.

"J'ai pensé à ça toute la journée, Major."

Je plisse le front, essayant de rester cool mais oui, elle a réussi à faire battre mon cœur plus fort. "Et, maintenant?"

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire malicieux. "Mhmm."

"Eh bien, poursuivez, alors," dis-je pointant mon menton, incapable de contenir mon sourire. Je mets mes bras sous ma tête, prêt à profiter du spectacle.

Elle retire rapidement mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. Ma bite a besoin de peu d'encouragement alors qu'elle se tortille sur mes genoux, en tirant sur ma chemise. Quand il ne reste que mon boxer, Bella glisse hors du lit et retire sa robe. Plus de soutien-gorge ni de culotte, les cheveux autour de ses épaules il ne reste que le diamant étincelant que j'ai passé à son doigt il y a deux semaines.

Elle est parfaite et je le lui dis.

Je tends la main pour qu'elle s'installe sur mes jambes de nouveau avant de se pencher et de taquiner ses lèvres avec les miennes.

"Je t'aime," murmure-t-elle entre des baisers mouillés sensuels et tendres. "Et j'ai hâte de me marier avec toi."

Je gémis quand elle fait traîner sa bouche sur ma poitrine, taquine mes tétons au passage. Ses seins s'ajoutent à la sensation quand ils poussent et glissent le long de mes côtes, me chatouillant dans leur voyage vers le sud. Ses mains errent et plongent à l'intérieur de mon boxer, trouvent ma bite prête pour l'attention particulière qu'elle lui donnera.

Elle lève les yeux avec un sourire sensuel avant de retirer le dernier de mes vêtements. Enroulant ses doigts autour de ma queue, elle se positionne entre mes jambes et me lèche jusqu'au bout, m'engloutissant dans sa bouche chaude et lisse.

"Oh, merde bébé," dis-je. "C'est pas bien de le dire en ce moment, mais ..." _la succion est incroyable_ , "fuck, je t'aime, aussi."

Elle grogne mais n'arrête pas de lécher et de sucer, faisant glisser sa langue tout autour de moi. Son autre main est en train de masser mes boules quand je sens que ma bite touche le fond de sa gorge et qu'elle a un haut le cœur.

"Merde, tu vas bien?"

Sans s'arrêter, elle continue à balancer sa tête vers le haut et vers le bas, me donnant ma réponse.

Oui, elle va bien, mieux que bien.

"Bébé, tu me rends sauvage mais je ne veux pas venir comme ça ce soir... viens ici... s'il te plaît?" Elle inspire une dernière fois avec une telle force que je le jure, je vais jouir mais je parviens à me contenir. Elle sourit, se repositionne sur moi et je m'assieds pour la retrouver ayant besoin de ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau.

"Tu es là," je gémis, l'embrassant fort alors qu'elle s'abaisse sur moi.

Nous gémissons ensemble alors que je commence à pousser tandis que Bella roule des hanches. Ma tête retombe d'abord parce que c'est si fantastiquement bon mais j'ai besoin de ses lèvres. Je plonge sur ses seins, léchant et tirant sur ses tétons, suçant la chair chaude dans ma bouche, savourant le bruit de ses cris passionnés.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que ses murs me fassent vibrer et je glisse ma main entre nous pour frotter son clitoris.

"Ouiii, oh oui, Edward!" Elle frémit alors que je nous fait rouler en arrière et augmente mon mouvement, mes hanches tremblent, plongeant en elle jusqu'à ce que je finisse avec un grognement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nettoyée et nichée contre moi, Bella regarde l'horloge sur son chevet et rit.

"A quoi tu penses, Clémentine?"

"Je me suis rendu compte que c'est le vingt-trois."

"D'accord... et pourquoi c'est drôle?" demandé-je, mes doigts traçant un dessin sur son dos.

"Il y a six mois, tu m'as appelé pour me demander si je voulais passer la journée avec toi..."

Je souris et la serre plus près. "Bon sang, je suis content de l'avoir fait."

Elle se soulève sur un coude, secouant la tête, incrédule. "Six mois, Captain Crunch." Elle se tortille quand je chatouille ses côtes en l'entendant utiliser mon ancien surnom. "Merci de ne pas retenir ton nez sanglant contre moi."

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. "Ehhh, tu as toute notre vie pour compenser," dis-je souriant.

Avec un baiser et un petit bourdonnement de joie, elle parvient à faire battre mon cœur encore plus vite. "Avec plaisir, monsieur."

...

*Bien compris

* * *

 _ **Et voila… plus que quelques chapitres …**_


	20. 29 - Unis

Tip of the spear

Chapitre 29

 **Unis**

 ** _Edward_**

 _"Hé avant qu'elle revienne est-ce que des boites sont déjà arrivées?"_ chuchote à moitié Lauren sur l'écran de l'ordi.

"Oui, je reçois des paquets presque tous les jours d'Amazon, Toy 'R' Us et Gymboree."

" _D'accord bien. Il y en aura quelques autres et aussi de Shutterfly. J'ai fait faire un calendrier de photos de Baylin pour maman."_

"Pas de souci. Je me doute que tu as quantité de choses à amener dans tes bagages." Je prends une gorgée de mon café. "Maman est dans le coin?"

 _"Oui elle est en train de ranger toutes ses courses du Black Friday. Elle vient d'arriver avec au moins sept sacs provenant de différentes boutiques,"_ ricane-t-elle, _"et je sais qu'il y en quelqu'uns pour Bay et moi. Elle a acheté tous nos cadeaux. J'ai le sentiment que Bill va être gâté cette année!"_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. "Elle mérite de s'amuser. J'espère qu'il la gâte bien aussi. Il est bon pour elle."

 _"Ils sont bons l'un pour l'autre."_

"En parlant d'être bon l'un pour l'autre… Ben sera-t-il gâté cette année?"

Ses sourcils s'agitent pour me mettre au défi. _"Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce que je vais mettre sous le sapin de Noel de mon homme?"_

"Non… probablement pas," grogné-je. "Mais merci de m'avoir mis cette idée en tête."

Son sourire énervant me fait rouler des yeux alors que maman apparait à côté d'elle.

 _"Comment était ton Thanksgiving?"_

"Oh c'était très bien," me vanté-je en me frottant le ventre. "Bella et Rosalie se sont dépassées et tout le monde a participé." Je jette un coup d'œil à ma fiancée qui sort de la salle de bain et qui parait patraque. Pauvre petite chose. J'espère tellement que ce bébé va bien la traiter. Ce souhait a duré environ trente-six heures avant de partir directement dans les toilettes, au propre comme au figuré.

"Et toi alors, journée tornade dans la cuisine?"

 _"En fait ta sœur et moi n'avons fait que quelques plats et les desserts. Ben s'est occupé de la dinde et Bill a fait tout le reste. Nous avons été traitées comme des reines hier et Hadley et Bay ont joué ensemble."_

"Je suis content. Je sais que papa et Eric sont là-haut avec de grands sourires en voyant combien vous êtes heureuses."

 _"Merci,_ s'étouffe ma mère, _"… ça signifie beaucoup."_

Bella s'installe près de moi sur le canapé et fait signe de la main.

"Bonjour Mesdames."

 _"Hey Bella! Comment vas-tu ma chère?"_

"Je vais bien Mme Masen… un peu fatiguée mais bien."

 _"Plus de Madame, tu entends? C'est Liz et tu le sais. Ou maman Liz si ça te met plus à l'aise."_ Elle fait un clin d'œil et ça me lance pour ma grande annonce.

"D'accord," répond Bella en entrelaçant nos doigts.

"Alors écoutez…" commencé-je. "Nous voulions vous dire que vous devriez prendre quelques affaires supplémentaires en vous préparant pour le voyage."

" _Hey Belle!"_ Nous voyons Bailyn qui arrive en courant et qui s'installe sur les genoux de ma mère. Bella lui fait signe et lui envoie un baiser.

"Et moi alors, je suis quoi? Du foie haché?"

Baylin rit. " _Euh, de l'hirondelle hachée?"_

Je hausse les sourcils. "J'attends!"

 _"Salut Oncle Edward silly willy!"_ Mon nouveau titre apparemment.

"C'est mieux," je hoche la tête. "Et maintenant qu'elle est là nous voulons vous dire la dernière et la plus grande nouvelle."

Bella se blottit un peu plus, me rassurant, m'aidant à calmer mes nerfs.

"Nous voulons nous marier le 29 décembre quand tous nos proches seront ici."

Ma mère et ma sœur paraissent contentes et très surprises alors que Bailyn commence à courir partout et entame la chanson _Be our Guest*._

Un sourire entendu passe sur le visage de Lauren. " _Bien je suis ravie pour vous et toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour m'habiller et aller danser… mais y a-t-il autre chose que vous vouliez partager avec nous?"_

"Maintenant que tu en parles, oui." Je serre la main de Bella plus fort. "Nous avons changé la date du mariage parce nous sommes préoccupés par d'autres détails… par exemple que la date de naissance de notre bébé tombait la semaine suivante de la date précédemment prévue."

Des cris de joie éclatent de l'autre côté et Bella est maintenant en train de rire et d'enfoncer sa tête dans mon cou en regardant la folie se dérouler sous nos yeux. Baylin est perdue mais quelques mots de ma sœur l'éclairent.

 _"Tu as un bébé dans ton ventre Belle?" hurle-t-elle. "JE VAIS AVOIR UN BEBE COUSIN!?"_

"Ça c'est sûr Bay. Tu penses que tu pourras être une bonne cousine?"

 _"Ouais! Je vais même donner mes anciens jouets dès à présent!"_ Dans un flou de blond elle s'en va et nous restons avec maman et Lauren et tout le monde rit et pleure.

 _"Normalement je devrais te tuer d'avoir fait tout ça aussi vite et d'avoir organisé un mariage de dernière minute mais c'est une sacrée bonne raison, la meilleure à laquelle je puisse penser."_ Maman pose ses mains sur son cœur. _"Un bébé mon dieu, vous deux… je ne peux pas être plus excitée."_

Bella et moi sourions et soupirons longuement de soulagement.

 _"C'est la meilleure des nouvelles depuis longtemps,"_ s'écrie ma sœur. " _Vous avez de la chance tous les deux qu'un océan nous sépare ou vous seriez écrasés sans fin par mes bras, dès à présent!"_

"Bon nous prenons note et vous pourrez nous les faire quand vous viendrez dans trois semaines." Je m'arrête un moment. "Alors ma prochaine question est… quelle chance avez-vous de convaincre Pops et Gran de faire le voyage?"

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

Deux semaines plus tard je me retrouve dans la chambre de Rosalie debout sur son panier à linge qui a été retourné en guise de tabouret pendant que ma robe de mariée est remontée et épinglée le long des côtés. L'employée de maison de Rose et d'Emmett nous a dit qu'elle était aussi couturière et qu'elle voulait faire ça pour moi. Mon ventre n'est pas encore gros puisque je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois mais mes seins enflent chaque jour. Ils sont sensibles, pas au point de me faire mal et dieu merci pour ça parce qu'Edward n'arrive pas à garder ses mains loin d'eux pas plus que sa bouche.

"Oh Bella…" fait Rosalie en secouant la tête. "Je ne pense pas avoir vu de robe plus parfaite pour ton mariage à Okuma. Si élégante, comme si elle avait été faite pour être portée à la plage. Et la façon dont elle ondule sur toi, Seigneur… Edward va faire un arrêt cardiaque."

Nous rions toutes alors que Poshiko regarde en souriant. "Ça va?"

"Oui parfait. Arigato gozaimasu."

Elle incline la tête en faisant un geste de la main. "Iie".*

"Un voile?" demande Rose en mettant mes cheveux en arrière pendant que nous regardons mon reflet dans le miroir.

"Non pas de voile. J'en avais un pour mon premier mariage et je pense qu'ils sont davantage faits pour les mariées timides et vierges. Je hausse les épaules. "C'est mon deuxième mariage. Sur la plage… Je ne sais pas. En plus avec la façon dont le tissu cascade dans mon dos, un voile serait de trop."

"Oui, je comprends, pas besoin de voile. Et tes cheveux?"

"Malory est venue hier soir et nous avons essayé la coiffure et le maquillage. Je me servirai de ce magnifique clip en strass antique que la grand-mère d'Edward portait à son mariage pour les attacher." Le regard de Rosalie me dit qu'elle est ravie qu'ils puissent venir. "Je suis tellement excitée qu'ils viennent. J'adore tellement leurs grands-parents. Après la mort d'Eric ils ont été une telle source de force… pour nous tous, vraiment," raconte-t-elle avec une expression mélancolique.

Je souris en me souvenant combien Edward était ravi quand Pops nous a annoncé qu'avec Gran ils ne manqueraient ce mariage pour rien au monde.

Tout est si proche maintenant, tout parait si bien pour être vrai. Mais je refuse de m'inquiéter. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé la seule façon de vivre à ce stade est de croire _'qu'ils vécurent heureux pour toujours'_ est ce qui va nous arriver.

"Alors quand est-ce que tout le monde sera là?" demande-t-elle en m'aidant à descendre de mon perchoir. Une fois que je suis sur la terre ferme elle commence à défaire les deux douzaines de boutons qui sont cachés par les volants de mousseline.

"Mes parents arrivent le quinze et sa famille le 22. Hey as-tu vu l'endroit qu'à loué Edward pour la famille? C'est très grand. Je suis très contente qu'il ait trouvé plus particulièrement puisque Gran et Pops se sont décidés à venir."

"C'est vraiment généreux de payer pour tout ça."

"Oh écoute… ils paient le voyage pour cette petite fiesta alors le moins que nous puissions faire était de payer leur hébergement. Ce qui me rappelle… est-ce que tu pourras m'aider à faire les courses pour eux avant qu'ils arrivent?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle juste au moment où la robe tombe à mes pieds.

"Mes parents resteront chez moi alors je serai chez Edward tout le temps."

"Est-ce qu'on vous a assigné votre nouveau logement?"

"Edward a commencé à s'en occuper mais jusqu'à ce que nous soyons officiellement mariés ils ne peuvent pas garantir qu'il y en ait un de disponible. Quand nous avons regardé la dernière fois il y avait quatre maisons en ville, alors peut être que nous pourrons en avoir une quand nous rendrons le dossier après le premier de l'an."

"SEXY MAMAN, OU ES-TU?" Nous entendons Emmett crier d'en bas juste après que la porte d'entrée se soit refermée en claquant.

"En haut! Mais ne viens pas parce que Bella est nue!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?!" dit Edward en montant l'escalier comme un troupeau de bisons.

Rose claque la porte de la chambre avant que mon fiancé puisse voir quelque chose. "Arrière Masen!" gronde-t-elle. "Sa robe de mariée est là. Cet endroit est hors limite pour toi. Retourne en bas!"

Nous l'entendons gémir. "Mais chérie," se plaint-il. "… tu es nue!"

"Rien que tu n'aies vu auparavant Major!" Je le taquine de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Casse coup!" crache-t-il en retour pendant que je rigole.

"On se voit chez moi. As-tu trouvé du poulet grillé pendant tes déplacements aujourd'hui?"

"Oui et même deux, en fait. Citron et poivre ou sauce à l'italienne. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider alors j'ai pris les deux, ne voulant pas déclencher la colère d'une femme enceinte."

"Malin cet homme," ajoute Rose.

"Alors… je ne vais vraiment pas du tout pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil? Montre-moi un bout de sein ou autre chose?"

"Rentre à la maison!" gloussé-je, en enfilant ma robe par ma tête.

"BIEN!"

"Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre," rigole Rosalie en rangeant ma robe dans sa housse. "T'ai-je déjà remerciée d'être entrée dans nos vies?"

Je la prends dans mes bras. "Seulement un million de fois. Et je suis ravie d'être ici… alors merci aussi."

* * *

Dès que je pousse la porte d'entrée, l'odeur du dîner m'assaille m'amenant tout près d'un orgasme alimentaire et je me mets à saliver. Il y a quelques soirs j'étais au lit et je boudais, ayant désespérément envie de poulet rôti - celui qu'on trouve au Boston Market. Edward se sentit terriblement mal quand il dut me dire que le Boston Market le plus proche était en Californie. Il m'avait promis qu'il trouverait quelque chose même s'il devait le faire lui-même. Alors le fait que mon futur mari, qui est un trésor, n'ait pas acheté seulement un mais deux poulets rôtis pour moi mais qu'il soit aussi en train de préparer des légumes et qu'il ait plusieurs casseroles fumantes sur la cuisinière pour faire le menu complet est bien au-delà de toutes mes attentes. L'iPod est sur notre playlist de Noël, John Lennon chante _Happy Xmas_ _et_ notre petit sapin étincelle avec les lumières blanches, ce qui ne fait qu'ajouter à l'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison.

A ce moment-là je ne peux pas décider ce qui est le mieux : la vue de son joli cul sexy dans son jeans en train de cuisiner pour nous ou l'odeur émanant du four et de la fumée des casseroles. Peut-être les deux combinés avec le fait qu'Edward n'ait pas une once d'égoïsme en lui et qu'il fait tout cela pour notre future famille.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre, ayant l'impression d'être la fille la plus chanceuse et bénie de l'univers. _Nous l'avons fait Peanuts*_

La musique est assez forte et il ne s'est pas retourné donc je m'approche et passe mes bras autour de lui.

"Mmmm, délicieux…" je ronronne en embrassant son omoplate, mes cils battant à l'odeur intoxicante de son eau de Cologne.

"Le dîner ou moi?" Il pose le couteau sur la planche à découper et essuie ses mains avec un torchon.

"Si je disais les deux, ça blesserait ton ego?"

Il se tourne dans mes bras, son sourire en coin apparait et ça me fait fondre. "Non pas du tout. En fait…"

Ses douces lèvres trouvent les miennes, me caressent et je deviens guimauve dans ses bras. Il a dû cuisiner avec du sucre roux parce que ce goût provient de sa bouche. Il me fait reculer et m'installe sur la table alors que nous ne cessons pas de nous embrasser.

"Tu m'as bien taquiné chez Rose et Em," râle-t-il, son doigt serpentant d'au-dessous de mon oreille jusqu'en bas de ma cuisse exposée.

Mes mains commencent à parcourir son torse ferme jusqu'à ce que je trouve la boucle de sa ceinture. "Je suis une vilaine."

Il hausse les sourcils. "Heureux que tu l'admettes," grogne-t-il, ses lèvres tirant sur les miennes.

Des que sa boucle et sa fermeture sont ouvertes je mets fin à notre baiser à contrecœur et me couche en arrière sur la table, l'invitant. "N'hésite pas à me punir."

Il tire mes hanches vers lui jusqu'à ce que mes fesses soient dans le vide. Ses doigts légers passent sous ma robe imprimée noire et blanche jusqu'à atteindre ma culotte, lentement il l'éloigne, nos yeux fermés dans une confrontation de désir et de destin.

 _Tu es à moi pour toujours._ Pas besoin de parler dans un moment pareil. Ma respiration, ses lèvres passant doucement sur ma peau et nos regards disent tout.

Une fois que ma culotte a disparu et que sa queue a bondi hors de son boxer et tape contre mon centre humide, je siffle.

"Déjà prête ma douce?"

Je déglutis. "Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps quand il s'agit de toi, Major."

Putain ce sourire satisfait à nouveau! J'ai mal pour cet homme. Si je n'étais pas prête à ce moment-là…

"Bien dans ce cas." Il tourne ses genoux et soulève légèrement mes hanches nous faisant nous aligner avant de pénétrer avec aisance.

Les poussées lentes et profondes me font respirer fort, soupirer et grogner à chaque fois qu'il touche mon pelvis. Mes genoux sont au niveau de ses côtes et ses yeux ne quittent jamais les miens. C'est hypnotisant.

"Est-ce que tu sais que tu es sacrément sexy, couchée là, entièrement ouverte pour moi, portant mon enfant… prête à marcher dans l'allée et prendre mon nom pour le reste de nos vies?"

Je ne peux que hocher la tête, les sensations de lui me remplissent, plus vite toujours plus vite, rendant toute parole inutile.

"Mets tes jambes sur mes épaules, chérie." Quand je le fais nous grognons tous les deux à cause de ce nouvel angle et ses va-et-vient s'accélèrent. Ses mains qui s'accrochaient à mes hanches et caressaient mes fesses, montent jusqu'à ma poitrine et il fait sortir mes seins de ma robe. Son pouce gratte mon mamelon, ce qui me fait me contracter et le serrer plus fort.

"Putain Bella," marmonne-t-il en renversant sa tête.

Je veux juste me perdre dans ce moment, je lève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, je me cambre et lui laisse un contrôle total. Ses mouvements reprennent et ensuite il m'attrape les chevilles et accélère davantage.

Des frissons me parcourent alors que mon orgasme se déchaine. Edward tombe en avant, mes jambes retombent puis passent derrière son dos. Il plonge vers mes lèvres, sa langue trouvant la mienne. Après un moment passé à nous embrasser bouche ouverte, il arrête ses va-et-vient et pose son front contre le mien.

"Ça va vraiment craindre quand nous devrons utiliser des préservatifs, ça ne pourra plus être spontané comme ça."

"C'est… bon mais avec mon gros ventre je doute que nous puissions faire ça sur la table de la cuisine," ricané-je en déposant de petits baisers sur son visage.

"Je suppose que nous devrons faire notre maximum avec les trois semaines de liberté qu'il nous reste."

"Je suppose que nous devrions juste être contents de ne pas en être complétement privés," ajouté-je pendant qu'il se retire et m'aide à me relever. "J'ai lu quelque part que certaines femmes sont obligées de rester couchée et ne peuvent rien faire du tout."

"Mords ta langue." Nous nous arrangeons et partons vers la salle de bain main dans la main.

"Je préfère que tu le fasses," rigolé-je. "Mais dans ce cas je pense que nous sommes vraiment très chanceux."

"Tu es là avec moi. Tu portes notre bébé. Tu es d'accord pour épouser mon cul désolé dans deux semaines. Si ça n'est pas de la chance alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est." Son doux baiser exprime toute la sincérité de ces mots si j'avais encore un seul doute.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de commencer le reste de ma vie avec toi."

"Tu peux toujours me contredire mais le reste de nos vies a commencé le soir où tu as fait ton apparition à cette réunion," dit-il confiant. "Je n'allais plus de laisser t'éloigner de moi. Je t'aurais poursuivie tout autour de ce satané globe s'il l'avait fallu."

"Je suis heureuse que ça ne t'ait pas demandé tout ce travail," admis-je. "En même temps… tout arrive pour une raison. Nous avons des anges qui nous surveillent à chaque pas."

"Je commence à le croire, oui." Ses lèvres touchent les miennes. "Ne rendons plus jamais tout cela aussi difficile d'accord?"

"D'accord."

* * *

 ** _Edward_**

Emotionnellement je suis au septième ciel, je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse m'en faire descendre en ce moment. Passer la dernière semaine avec les parents de Bella été exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour oublier le dernier malaise qui me taraudait. Je n'ai jamais été confus à propos de Bella, rien de cela. Je me préoccupais de ce que ses parents pensaient de moi... surtout vu la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées à Hawaii. Certes, son père avait été vraiment génial avec moi quand je l'avais appelé en octobre pour demander sa bénédiction... mais une discussion face-à-face c'est autre chose.

Lors de notre première soirée ensemble, il m'a pris à l'écart et a repoussé mes peurs.

 _"Écoutez Edward, je sais que vous avez été un peu incertain de la façon dont ce 'Noël- surprise-enceinte-et-mariage-tous-ensemble va se dérouler... mais vous n'avez aucune raison de craindre la mère de Bella ou moi. Bella et vous êtes assez vieux pour savoir ce que vous voulez... Nous sommes heureux que vous vous soyez retrouvés. Et oui, peut-être d'autres personnes pourraient penser que cela est trop rapide... mais j'ai appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur vous il y a trois ans et demi quand nous avons enterré Mike. Vous vous êtes tenu debout à côté de ma fille, ne lui offrant que des mots de réconfort et de paix. Vous étiez un étranger mais vous avez été un pilier sur lequel nous nous sommes tous appuyés. Et alors, quand ..."_

 _Il s'arrête brusquement pour s'éclaircir la gorge, les émotions inondent nos souvenirs._

 _"Quand ma fille était allongée sur le lit d'hôpital après que le bébé soit arrivé trop tôt…" dit-il en secouant la tête, "… jamais personne n'a pensé que vous resteriez aussi longtemps. Vous avez parlé avec elle, la soutenant, enfer, je me souviens que vous l'avez fait rire à un moment donné. Vous avez continué à venir pendant des jours." Il hocha la tête, comme s'il faisait confiance à son instinct. "Votre personnalité brillait pendant ces quelques semaines et je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Quand Bella nous a dit qu'elle vous avez retrouvé en mai, je ne mentirais pas fils, j'ai dit une prière cette nuit-là demandant que vous trouviez un moyen de passer du temps ensemble parce que je savais qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre vous."_

Je hoche la tête, écoute respectueusement mais à l'intérieur je commence à me sentir aussi étourdi qu'un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. L'approbation de cet homme signifie beaucoup pour moi.

 _"Ce qui est arrivé à vos amis à Hawaï... c'est vraiment dommage. Je regrette terriblement que votre ami ait perdu sa fiancée et que vous l'ayez perdue aussi. J'ai compris que vous étiez très proches. Et ce qui s'est passé entre Bells et vous était votre cheminement personnel. Tout ça m'a paru très douloureux. Et j'ai détesté regarder ma petite fille pleurer et devoir rester silencieux parce que chaque fois qu'elle commençait à parler, elle finissait par avoir les larmes aux yeux à nouveau. Mais il faut le prendre pour ce que c'était," glousse-t-il._

 _"En fait... parfois, pour aller d le chemin le plus court n'est pas nécessairement la ligne droite. Parfois, il faut zigzaguer un peu ou même prendre des chemins détournés avant de savoir où est votre place. Il s'agit d'y arriver... ça ne regarde personne comment vous l'avez fait et pourquoi vous êtes là. C'est le fait d'y être qui est le plus important. Rien d'autre ne devrait importer."_

Apprendre à connaître les parents de Bella cette semaine m'a aidé à voir exactement pourquoi elle est si extraordinaire. Ces deux personnes sont gentilles et généreuses, bien informées, des éducateurs ouverts qui ont élevé Bella pour qu'elle devienne comme eux. L'amour qu'ils ont pour leur fille est évident dans tout ce qu'ils disent et font. Cela me rappelle aussi la famille très unie dont je suis issu.

Renée et Charlie m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts et je ne peux que me sentir à l'aise. J'ai gagné un nouveau jeu de parents, c'est sûr.

Maintenant, nous sommes tous à l'aéroport de Naha à attendre que ma famille arrive. Je ne sais pas qui est plus excité ou nerveux... Bella ou moi. C'est pile ou face... mais peu importe, je sais que tout va bien se passer.

"Je vois mon père!" crie Emmett, les yeux directement vers la foule venant vers nous. "Oui, ils sont tous là."

La mer de personnes s'écarte et Gran et Pops sont les premiers que je vois. Ensuite, mes yeux trouvent la mère et le beau-père d'Emmett, Sheila et Dan, suivis de ma mère, Lauren et Bailyn, qui traine une petite valise rose derrière elle.

"Oncle Emmett, oncle Edwaaaaard!" Bailyn fait un bond en avant dans les bras d'Emmett et il la fait tourner autour de lui, picorant son cou alors qu'elle se dissout dans un rire. "Salut tante Lie Lie!" Elle se penche loin d'Emmett pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Rosalie.

Bella est prise dans des câlins de ma mère, ma sœur et Gran, n'ayant pas besoin de moi pour faire les préssentations. J'enveloppe de mes bras les épaules de Pops et il tapote quelques fois mes joues avec amour. "Tu t'es bien débrouillé, petit."

"Merci, Pops. Merci d'être venu."

"Viens ici, toi!" Je prends Bailyn des bras d'Emmett et je la serre, je chatouille ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille de façon incontrôlable. "Tu m'as manqué, petite coquine."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, oncle Edward."

Nous créons un bouchon pour les passagers qui sortent, alors nous migrons tous vers les sièges où nous finissons de nous saluer.

Je me retourne pour trouver Bella agenouillée sur le sol devant Bailyn, qui ne peut pas détourner les yeux de sa princesse.

"Bonjour Bailyn".

"Salut." La voix de ma nièce est à peine un chuchotement timide et ses joues sont presque aussi roses que ses baskets de princesse.

"Comment s'est passé ton super-long voyage en avion?"

"Ummmm ... c'était bien. J'ai pu voir beaucoup de films sur l'écran du téléviseur. Et maman et Pops m'ont baladé alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer."

Bella rit. "Ouais, je me suis ennuyée aussi sur mon vol".

Ma nièce continue à sourire, son petit corps fige sur place.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu venir, Bay. Puis-je avoir un de ces câlins géniaux maintenant?"

Bailyn hoche la tête, se rapproche, avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Bella. Ses yeux se referment alors qu'elle serre fermement Bay, en lui frottant le dos. Quand Bella rouvre les yeux, ils sont vitreux et elle secoue la tête. Je comprends ses émotions. Voir tous ceux qui m'aiment le plus au monde, en même temps, me procure un sentiment de paix et de contentement. Je crois presque que je n'ai plus besoin d'aller en thérapie. Mais il n'y a pas moyen que j'abandonne. Mes démons ont été tranquilles depuis un certain temps maintenant... Je veux m'assurer que cela continue.

"Ces vacances seront excellentes. Et merci d'avoir accepté de porter le bouquet pendant notre mariage. Es-tu contente?"

Les yeux de Bay s'écarquillent et elle hoche la tête furieusement avant de parler à nouveau. "Comment va mon bébé cousin dans ton ventre?"

"Ton cousin va parfaitement bien. Et très heureux de te rencontrer l'été prochain."

"Est-ce que ce sera un garçon ou une petite fille?"

Bella et moi échangeons des sourires pendant que je me joins à elles. "Eh bien, nous ne savons pas encore, Bay. Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je pense que ce sera une fille. Je veux qu'elle soit ma nouvelle petite princesse."

"Je pense que tu feras un excellent travail, quel que soit le sexe du bébé," dis-je.

"D'accord. Et je pense que Flynn est un bon nom pour un garçon, oncle Edward."

"Oooooh, c'est un bon nom, Bay!" intervient Bella en me chatouillant, sachant très bien que je suis jaloux de son béguin pour ce personnage de dessin animé.

Ça suffit, vous deux. Ou bien, je vais vous mettre par terre et vous mordiller le ventre ici même, dans l'aéroport."

"Mordiller le ventre! Noooooo!" Bailyn s'enfuit en riant, en couvrant son ventre et, par inadvertance, percute directement les jambes d'Emmett.

Il hausse les sourcils malicieusement. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a parlé de mordiller le ventre?"

* * *

Plutôt que mes quatre-vingt-dix secondes de douche habituelle, je prends mon temps, j'étire mes muscles, détends mon cou, je permets à la mousse à glisser vers le bas de mon corps au lieu de me frotter et de me rincer à la vitesse de l'éclair. A ce rythme tranquille, je savoure la détente et la paix que je ressens et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas? Dans deux heures je pars pour l'hôtel où demain après-midi, je vais épouser Isabella Newton... la brise nez et rêveuse extraordinaire.

Mes plaques d'identification claquent sur ma poitrine quand j'enveloppe la serviette autour de mes hanches avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

De là, j'ai une vue parfaite sur ma fiancée qui profite du petit-déjeuner. Elle est trop mignonne, son pied sur la chaise, son genou plié près de son visage. Ça me rappelle la façon dont Bailyn s'assoit parfois à sa table de pique-nique. Bella mange et tape sur son ordinateur portable, ignorant que je l'observe parce que je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux d'elle. Ses cheveux sont empilés sur le dessus de sa tête, elle porte ses lunettes et un de mes gros sweat volumineux sur ses leggins.

Elle est adorable. Elle est parfaite. Elle est ma maison... et j'ai besoin d'elle dans mes bras immédiatement.

Quand elle lève les yeux pour me voir approcher, je l'entends protester dans un gémissement. "Arrête de me regarder avec ce sourire sexy et ce corps tout fraîchement lavé et qui sent l'orgasme, Major. Je n'ai pas de temps pour le sexe. Ce bébé a envie de cannelle plus que tout. J'en suis déjà à mon troisième bol. S'il sort de là avec un léger glaçage de sucre et de cannelle, je ne serai pas surprise."

Je me moque de sa description de notre cacahuète et embrasse son front.

"Alors oui, même toi chaud-comme-l'enfer ne peut pas me dissuader de prendre cette nourriture." Après qu'elle en ait pris une autre cuillère, je m'adosse contre le comptoir, croisant mes bras. Je dois voir si j'ai une influence quelconque pour l'attirer et couper son besoin désespéré de céréales.

"De toute façon, tu ne me voudras pas. Je pue le lait. Il n'y a rien de sexy dans une haleine de lait." Elle se lève et pose le bol dans l'évier et le passe sous l'eau. Je saisis son bras quand elle a fini et l'attire vers moi.

"Ne me dis pas ce qui est sexy et pas sexy à propos de toi," murmuré-je contre ses lèvres. "Tu renss tout désirable ... y compris ton envie pour plusieurs bols de céréales à la cannelle. Et si, par hasard, ce petit arrive avec un glaçage, je te pardonnerai. "

Nous rions tous les deux en échangeant des baisers avant que j'enfouisse mon visage dans son cou et que je pose mes lèvres contre la chaleur de sa peau.

"Tu es prête pour ça, chérie?"

Elle bourdonne, le son vibre contre ma poitrine avant qu'elle ne fasse un baiser sur mon cœur.

"Plus que je ne l'aie cru possible." Elle se recule pour trouver mes yeux. "Je ne peux pas attendre."

* * *

Le temps ne peut pas être plus parfait pour une journée de décembre sur une île tropicale mais je continue à transpirer comme un fou dans mon uniforme. Mon pantalon est un peu serré, probablement parce que j'ai mangé comme si c'était mon dernier repas il y a quatre jours pour Noël. Il y a aussi eu quotidiennement les innombrables boîtes de biscuits de Noël que Bella a cuisinés comme une folle et qu'il fallait que je goûte.

Comme d'habitude, ma pomme d'Adam est serrée par le clip du col mais rien de tout cela ne semble avoir d'importance car je regarde Rosalie et Lauren prendre leur place sur le côté opposé de l'autel en face de Riley, Emmett et moi.

La musique douce et instrumentale continue de jouer sur la plage Felicia Chapel ici à Okuma. Avec des murs et un plafond voûté fait presque entièrement en verre, il met en valeur le coucher du soleil reflétant la mer de menthe verte, nous rendant joyeux. Grâce à l'allée de verre on dirait que nous marchons vers l'autel sur le sable. Toute la scène semble comme sortie d'un conte de fées.

Au bout de l'allée il y a Kalia, on dirait qu'elle a seize ans avec ses cheveux et ses boucles d'oreilles étincelantes. Bella a fait très attention à la robe de demoiselle d'honneur qu'elle a choisie afin que Riley n'ait pas une crise cardiaque et elle a bien choisi. Même dans la robe la plus conservatrice, Kalia est une beauté naturelle qui aura toujours des garçons pas loin derrière elle. Je regarde Riley alors qu'elle se dirige vers nous avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et il sourit aussi. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, souhaitant que Nalani soit là pour le célébrer avec nous et alors je me dis simplement qu'elle est. Elle est là, nous surveille, nous regarde, rendant cette journée magnifique.

Bella et Charlie doivent être sur le côté parce que je peux seulement voir Bailyn hocher la tête, en écoutant les directives, je suppose, avant de mettre ses fossettes en place et commencer à jeter des pétales d'orchidées le long de l'allée pendant qu'elle a l'air de flotter vers moi. Quand je l'ai rencontrée dans le vestibule plus tôt, elle rosissait d'excitation au sujet de sa robe sangria. Selon Bailyn, tout devait être étiqueté sangria ces derniers jours. Rien d'autre ne le ferait. Pas bordeaux, ni rouge, ni marron ou violet mais SANGRIA. Inutile de dire qu'elle est en plein mode princesse, surtout après avoir reçu un diadème à porter aujourd'hui en plus de sa robe sangria à fleurs.

Quand elle arrive à l'autel, elle m'offre un autre sourire énorme et se met devant Lauren. J'ai un aperçu de maman qui pleure déjà.

Soudainement, la musique change et tout le monde se lève juste au moment où je vois Bella. Elle est à couper le souffle. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui concerne le tissu ou la coupe mais je sais que sa robe sans manche moule parfaitement son corps et le sourire qu'elle me lance me ferait trembler les genoux si je ne faisais pas attention. Elle ne me quitte jamais des yeux et ça fait grimper mon cœur en flèche. Je range ce moment dans ma mémoire en sachant qu'il y aura une grande partie de la journée qui m'échappera. Mais ça - juste là - regarder ma Bella marcher vers moi avec grâce et confiance - ce sera inoubliable.

Elle est toute à moi et je suis entièrement à elle.

Charlie me serre la main une fois que nous sommes en face l'un de l'autre et je le remercie, incapable de détourner le regard de Bella.

"Impressionnant," murmuré-je, en lui caressant la main. Elle sourit à nouveau, les yeux vitreux mais pas au bord de larmes… aussi haut que possible sur l'échelle du bonheur et de l'amour et ça me fait vibrer.

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

Je ne peux quitter cet homme des yeux. Magnifique dans son uniforme bleu et accompagné par ses meilleurs amis dans leurs uniformes assortis, je me pincerai bien pour m'assurer que tout cela est réel si je ne pensais pas que cela me laisse un bleu.

Après avoir récité nos vœux, prêts à échanger les bagues, Edward me coupe le souffle quand il demande à l'aumônier la permission de me lire quelque chose.

Il sort un petit morceau de papier de sa poche et maintient mes deux mains dans la sienne, il commence.

"J'ai trouvé cela en faisant des recherches il y a quelques semaines et je voulais le partager avec toi, Bella."

Sa voix est tremblante et moi je veux juste envelopper mes bras autour de lui pour le réconforter mais je le laisse continuer. "Je n'ai jamais cru que j'étais fait pour aimer quelqu'un pour toujours mais en un rien de temps, tu m'as fait repenser tout ce que je m'étais dit. Et si je pouvais revenir à une version plus jeune de moi, je murmurais cela à mes oreilles," il inspire profondément "' _soutiens-moi pendant cette première partie de ma vie car elle ouvre la voie._ ' Ce ne sont pas mes mots, cela vient de _The Bridge Across Forever_ de Richard Bach* ... mais ce qu'il dit, c'est exactement ce que je ressens à propos de notre roman d'amour depuis le moment où tu m'as brisé le nez en mai."

La chapelle éclate de rire et toujours en tenant sa main, j'essuie mes yeux à travers mes rires avant qu'il continue.

 ** _"J'ai grandi dans une maison entourée d'une clôture qui avait un portillon en bois blanc et lisse avec deux trous pour que le chien puisse voir à travers. Une nuit de pleine lune, rentrant tard des cours de danse, je me souviens m'être arrêté, la main sur la poignée et m'être tranquillement parlé à moi-même et à la femme que j'aimerais un jour, si bas que même le chien ne pouvait pas m'entendre."_**

 **"Je ne sais pas où tu es mais tu es quelque part sur cette terre. Et un jour, toi et moi, toucherons cette porte comme je la touche maintenant. Ta main touchera ce bois, ici!** ** _Ensuite, nous la passerons vers un avenir, laisserons le passé et nous serons l'un pour l'autre ce que personne d'autre n'a jamais été. Nous ne pouvons pas nous rencontrer maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais un jour, nos questions auront des réponses et nous serons pris dans quelque chose de si étincelant ... et chaque pas que je fais est un pas plus près d'un pont que nous devons traverser pour nous rencontrer."_**

 ** _"Je ne suis pas ici parce que je suis censé y être ou parce que je suis pris au piège ici, mais parce que je préfère être avec toi plutôt que m'importe où ailleurs."_**

Il soutient mon regard un instant et sèche les larmes de mes yeux. Le chœur de reniflements derrière moi est audible tout comme le bruit des mouchoirs qui sortent et que je peux détecter dans ma périphérie.

"Bella, ce que _nous_ avons est tellement lumineux... et c'est tout à cause de toi. Le parcours qui nous a conduits au jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a des années n'était pas facile. Notre voyage pour devenir le couple que nous sommes aujourd'hui n'a pas été sans larmes et sans heurt. Mais je ne me souviens pas comment était ma vie il y a huit mois et je ne veux même pas... parce que rien ne se compare à où je suis maintenant. Je te remercie de m'avoir pris sous ton aile, de m'avoir dépoussiéré et de m'aimer. Tu es la raison pour laquelle mon cœur bat. Je t'aime."

Il s'étouffe sur le dernier mot et déglutis fortement, essayant de rester l'officier solennel qu'il est. Je lui murmure _je t'aime_ car si j'essaie de parler normalement, j'aurai l'air d'une pleurnicheuse.

Avec une autre respiration profonde, il me serre les mains et nous échangeons les anneaux et allumons une bougie. Avec la bénédiction suivie d'un baiser, nous devenons le Major et Madame Edward Masen.

* * *

Je suis enthousiaste pour la suite quand je vois Emmett et Riley en formation, Riley aboyant des ordres alors que huit Marines lèvent leurs épées pour former une arche. Nos invités sont debout sur la terrasse, regardant la scène, alors qu'Edward et moi marchons main dans la main de la chapelle vers l'arche et nous sommes brusquement arrêtés par les épées descendues et croisées d'Emmett et de Riley.

" Pour passer la mariée doit embrasser le marié…" dit le Major Riley Biers.

Je me tourne avec un sourire, j'embrasse doucement Edward avec les applaudissements de la foule juste quand une attaque inattendue s'abat sur mes fesses. Je me tourne sur ma droite, regardant avec étonnement Emmett qui a tapé sur mes fesses avec son épée. Son sourire le trahit. "Bienvenue dans le Corps des Marines, Madame*!"

* * *

Nos invités sont heureux de boire et manger des hors-d'œuvre pendant le cocktail. J'ai rigolé et j'ai pleuré plus que je ne peux compter en saluant presque tout le monde. J'ai invité de nombreux collègues et leurs conjoints et Edward a envoyé des invitations à tous les officiers du MLG*. Il y a presque autant de Marines dans leur uniforme aujourd'hui qu'il y en avait au Bal d'anniversaire des Marines le mois dernier.

Je m'approche d'un des derniers invités qui s'est tenu à l'arrière de la chapelle pendant la cérémonie mais mérite d'être devant en ce qui me concerne.

"Jasper." Je l'étreins fort avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois venu. Tu m'épates."

"Je voulais être là, Bells. Tu te maries et tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies." Il hausse les épaules. "C'est un plaisir."

L'éléphant dans la pièce doit être abordé, même si son absence est assourdissante.

"Alors, pas d'Alice?"

Il secoue la tête subtilement. "Pas d'Alice. Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de faire des excuses," l'assuré-je. "Elle a pris sa décision. Je suis désolée que tu sois pris au milieu de tout cela."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te le dire mais je me suis retiré. Je suis parti en octobre."

Mes yeux s'agrandissent alors que ma mâchoire tombe. "Oh mon... oh mon Dieu. Jazz... je je..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit permanent mais j'avais besoin de mon espace et elle avait besoin, a besoin d'aide. Et je refuse de vivre avec elle alors qu'elle est si malsaine. Évidemment, je la vois toujours au travail. Et nous sommes allés dîner quelquefois. Mais jusqu'à ce que je voie qu'elle a changé, je ne peux plus rester dans cet environnement. Et quand elle m'a montré l'invitation pour ton mariage, je savais que je voulais y être."

"Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es là?"

Il hoche la tête. "Ouais, je lui ai dit il y a quelques semaines quand j'ai réalisé que mes dates de voyage incluaient le Nouvel An que je devais passer avec elle."

Je le serre encore plus fort. "Je t'aime, Jasper. Merci. Merci beaucoup d'être venu."

"Tu mérites tout le bonheur que ton cœur peut contenir, Bells. Je serai toujours de ton côté. Félicitations."

* * *

Le soleil a plongé sous l'horizon et les lumières illuminent le mur de roche qui entoure la piste de danse. Le cliquetis des fourchettes contre les flûtes de champagne font qu'Edward et moi nous embrassons encore et encore mais nous ne nous plaignons pas du tout. Tout en ce moment est spectaculaire.

"Il est temps pour notre couple de partager leur première danse en tant que mari et femme!"

Edward passe son bras autour de moi et me tient contre son torse alors que _I See the Light_ de Raiponce démarre, pour le plus grand plaisir d'une Bailyn qui couine.

"Nous l'avons fait," dis-je a son oreille.

Edward me serre plus fort et m'embrasse avant de répondre. "Nous l'avons fait, Clémentine. Tu es toute à moi maintenant. J'ai même un morceau de papier pour le prouver…" Il fait un clin d'œil et m'embrasse à nouveau.

"Merci pour cette journée incroyable. Lorsque j'ai accepté le mois dernier que nous avancions la date du mariage, je n'ai jamais rêvé que notre journée ressemble à ça." Je m'appuie contre son torse." C'est grâce à toi."

"Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je voulais rendre notre mariage aussi parfait que possible."

"Eh bien, tu l'as fait," soupiré-je. "Es-tu en train de passer un bon moment?"

Il me sourit doucement. "Le meilleur. Je suis prêt à danser encore un peu plus puis à traverser ce pont là-bas," murmure-t-il, en plongeant la tête sur le côté "... et emmener ma femme dans notre chalet privé pour la lune de miel et l'adorer pendant les trois jours qui suivent sans interruption ou distraction."

J'ai des frissons quand il m'embrasse sous l'oreille. Cette douleur familière et le désir qu'Edward enflamme s'élève à l'intérieur. "Prête lorsque tu le seras, Major," roucoulé-je.

Son regard me dit qu'il ressent la même chose.

"Après vous, madame Masen!"

…

*venez nous voir

*avec plaisir

 _*le futur bébé_

 _*Un pont sur l'infini de Richard Bach_

 _*anecdote véridique puisque ça s'est passé lors du mariage de l'auteur_

 _*MGL Marine Logistic Groupe_

* * *

 ** _600 personnes passent sur chaque chapitre,_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer…_**

 ** _Un peu d'encouragement nous ferait le plus grand bien!_**

:-)


	21. 30 - Nouveau défi

The Tip of The Spear

 **Chapitre 30**

 **Nouveau défi**

"Comment vont-ils?" dis-je en me levant avant même que le Dr Epperly n'ait fermé la porte.

"Le bébé est bien au chaud et en sécurité à l'intérieur et Bella va bien. Elle va se réveiller rapidement. Le cerclage est bien. Nous la surveillerons pour le reste de la journée et vous pourrez ramener votre femme à la maison demain," dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je hoche la tête, je suis soulagé. J'ai été sur les charbons ardents depuis hier soir avant que nous nous endormions, sans parler de l'état de mes nerfs ce matin depuis cinq heures, l'heure à laquelle Bella est allée en chirurgie. "Puis-je la voir? "

"Nous ferons venir une infirmière pour vous avertir quand elle sera prête à retourner dans sa chambre. Ça ne devrait plus être long."

"Merci beaucoup, Docteur," soupirai-je en lui serrant la main puis elle m'accompagna jusqu'en salle d'attente.

"Bon maintenant que je me sens cent pour cent mieux je vais aller à la cafétéria me chercher un café. Quelqu'un veut se joindre à moi?" Renée se leva, nous regardant Charlie et moi, nous étions figés.

"Rien pour moi, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus excité et nerveux que je ne le suis déjà," rigolé-je. "Mais vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez."

Charlie se leva et prit la main de sa femme. "Nous serons en bas, d'accord?"

Renée me fit une bise et ils me laissèrent pour que je puisse me reprendre après ces quelques heures où mes démons m'avaient de nouveau assailli. Il fallait que je prenne un rendez-vous avec mon thérapeute pour la semaine prochaine. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas eu de craintes alors j'avais pensé que ça c'était calmé mais dès que cela devenait dur, des pensées horribles s'infiltraient, essayant de me tirer vers le bas. Je voyais Bella et notre bébé morts et enterrés. Si je n'étais déjà pas chauve à cause des Marines, j'aurai arraché chacun de mes cheveux à présent. Ce matin avait été de la pure torture.

Au lieu de partir après le nouvel an comme ma famille l'avait fait, Charlie et Renée avaient décidé de rester une autre semaine jusqu'à ce que Bella soit sur pied. Pour eux c'était plus facile puisqu'ils étaient à la retraite depuis l'été dernier. Ma mère ne travaillait plus à plein temps depuis quelques années mais Lauren ne pouvait prendre que deux semaines de congé pour Noël et le mariage et Bailyn devait retourner à l'école. Et même si elle n'était qu'en maternelle, ma sœur payait des frais de scolarité qu'elle y soit ou non alors il était logique qu'elles rentrent.

J'envoie un texto rapide à Riley, Emmett et Rosalie ainsi qu'à Mallory, l'amie de Bella, pour leur donner les dernières nouvelles. Pendant que Bella se rétablira Mallory aura un temps plein dans sa classe. C'était bien ce que Bella espérait parce que ses élèves sont déjà habitués à Mallory.

Après les textos, j'envoie un mail à ma mère et à ma sœur pour leur dire que Bella a fini et que je les appellerai plus tard ce soir avant qu'elles ne partent au travail.

C'est la réponse d Riley qui arrive ne premier.

 _Heureux que tout se soit bien passé, frangin. K et moi passerons ce soir pour dire bonjour. Je vais à une réunion avec le professeur de Kalia. Je vous raconterai comment ça s'est passé._

Ah oui la rencontre! Dès que les cours ont repris après les vacances, Riley a reçu un appel de l'enseignante de Kalia en disant qu'elle avait quelques difficultés. Il n'a pas vraiment été surpris. Les écoles à l'étranger sont généralement plus sévères avec des programmes et des normes que certaines écoles publiques des Etats-Unis, Hawaii doit être la grande exception. Bella a dit à Riley que si Kalia avait des difficultés c'était maintenant qu'il fallait s'en occuper sinon ensuite ce serait plus difficile.

Les réponses de Rosalie et d'Emmett arrivèrent l'une après l'autre. Ces deux-là… Toujours ensemble…

 _Merci Seigneur. Em et moi passerons après le travail. On vous aime!_

 _Compris. je passerai prendre Rosie et nous viendrons après le travail._

Et ai-je dit qu'ils partageaient le même cerveau?

"Major Masen?"

Je lève les yeux et vois l'infirmière qui attend près de la porte.

"Je vais vous accompagner à votre femme maintenant."

* * *

"D'accord, je pense que j'ai tout ce qui est sur la liste." Je pose la glacière près de la table de chevet, là où Bella peut y accéder ensuite je pose trois sacs de courses au pied de notre lit après avoir poussé Max par côté. Il ne se préoccupe pas le moins du monde de moi, il baille et monte sur lit pour s'installer sur mon oreiller, s'assurant que je sache bien qui est le patron.

Enfoiré.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça et de quelle liste parles-tu?"

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir hier alors j'ai essayé de penser à tout ce dont tu aurais besoin pendant que je serai au travail. J'ai tout rassemblé dans ces sacs et dans la glacière," annoncé-je fièrement. "Comme ça je sais que tu seras bien pendant que je ne pourrai pas être avec toi."

"Chéri c'est pour ça que mes parents sont là pour le reste de la semaine. Emmett va les amener vers neuf heures. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal…"

Je la coupe en agitant ma main. "Je le sais mais de cette façon ils pourront simplement s'occuper de toi."

Les yeux de Bella font le tour de la pièce et son visage se fronce. "Mais… c'est la vraie définition de s'occuper de moi… si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, ils accourront et me le donneront."

"Je sais," réponds-je en haussant les épaules, "mais ainsi j'ai fait la plupart du travail alors ils pourront simplement être avec toi."

"Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais paralysée. Je suis juste un peu endolorie et j'aurai besoin d'aide pour aller et revenir des toilettes. Je peux toujours…"

"Masen…" avertis-je en utilisant ma voix d'officier.

Ma femme plisse les lèvres, ses joues chassent l'air. Elle se mord la langue parce qu'elle sait combien je suis dingue et que finalement c'est elle qui perdra cette bataille.

Nous en avons discuté un million de fois. Le responsable logistique et approvisionnements est toujours en moi, _toujours_ prévoir tous les scénarios possibles, tous les imprévus pour chaque scénario. Ça ne devrait plus être un choc pour elle.

Sa bouche commence à faire un sourire et elle me fait signe de l'index pour que je me rapproche.

Quand je suis assez près, elle m'attrape par mes plaques d'identification et me tire jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les miennes.

Doux, humide, séduisant, bandant…

"Oh non tu ne fais pas ça," crié-je à travers un autre baiser avant d'essayer de me dégager. "Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne peux pas finir."

Elle agite les sourcils, tirant sur mes plaques à nouveau. "Oh je peux très bien finir. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi." Elle laisse glisser ses doigts vers ma ceinture mais je ris pour finir le baiser et recule.

"Tu dois te détendre, Madame 'je suis toujours excitée'. Ça ne fait que trois jours que tu as été opérée. Pas d'effort physique, rappelle-toi."

Elle roule des yeux en faisant la moue et croise ses bras. "Je ne te demande pas de me baiser, tu sais. Juste une petite gâterie."

Je m'écarte de côté et écarquille les yeux à son ton tandis qu'elle souffle retombant sur le tas d'oreillers que j'ai disposé derrière elle.

"Ça craint. Nous n'avons pas eu de sexe pendant une semaine. Quel genre de jeunes mariés sommes-nous?"

"Le genre de ceux qui s'assurent que notre petit haricot reste dans le nid aussi longtemps que possible. Une fois que tu seras bien remise et on verra ça vendredi, je te promets que je te laisserai me ravager autant que tu le voudras," l'apaisé-je, ce qui lui tire un petit rire. "Maintenant regarde tout ce que j'ai préparé pour toi! Tous tes envies récentes : crackers au fromage, céréales à la cannelle bol, cuillère," je montre la glacière. "Là-dedans il y a de jus de raisin, du lait, des myrtilles et trois granny-smith."

"Tu es trop adorable Major."

Je continue avec un sourire. "Je t'ai acheté _Les 50001 meilleurs prénoms pour un bébé,_ nous pourrons donc nous atteler à cette tâche. Et s'il n'y a rien à la télé, j'ai acheté _Tangled_ , La première saison d' _Alias, Harry Potter_ ainsi que tes séries préférées _Reese's Pieces_ et _Mike et Ikes."_

Je vais à mon bureau. "Voici l'annuaire téléphonique et le sans-fil. Maintenant tu peux appeler qui tu veux. Ton ordi portable est chargé mais j'ai apporté les cordons au cas où. Oh et ton téléphone." Je le pose sur sa table de chevet et j'attends le verdict. "Qu'en penses-tu?"

Elle secoue la tête, de l'amour évident dans ses yeux. "Je pense que tu es le meilleur mari et officier logistique de la planète. Je ne négocie jamais pour une mise à niveau à moins bien sûr que tu parles de **tâche** pour choisir le prénom de notre bébé une fois encore…"

"Trop motivateur?"

"Juste un tantinet."

"Bien noté madame Masen. Ça ne se reproduira plus." Je me mets à genoux et passe mes bras autour d'elle. "Tu es sûre que tu vas aller bien aujourd'hui? Putain je déteste te laisser."

Elle recule pour trouver mes yeux. "Ça va aller, promis. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes plus de congés alors que mes parents sont encore là et disponibles. Tu ne sais pas quand j'aurai vraiment besoin de toi."

"J'espère que tu auras toujours besoin de moi, Clémentine."

"Oui Papa," murmure-t-elle en déplaçant ma main sur son ventre. "Toujours."

* * *

Je regarde ma montre et réalise qu'il est dix-sept heures passées et je devrai déjà être parti. Bella va bien depuis son intervention mais son appétit – pour la nourriture et pour le sexe – a augmenté et elle devient un peu détraquée si elle en manque pendant un peu trop longtemps.

Elle est adorable mais elle fait un peu peur pour être honnête.

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle soit capable d'être insatiable mais elle me prouve que j'avais tort encore et encore.

Il y a quelques mails qui demandent une réponse avant demain matin alors quand je m'y mets mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je regarde le nom et rigole à la pensée que je vais me faire enguirlander.

"Madame Masen."

 _"Chéri si je n'ai pas mon sandwich à la viande dans les vingt prochaines minutes, je crains de perdre mon statut SOFA* à cause d'un comportement incontrôlable qui pourrait conduire à un incident international."_

J'éclate de rire écoutant les exagérations de Bella. "On dirait que tu as faim?"

 _"S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu t'en occupes au moment même où nous parlons."_

"Pas tout à fait mais je ferme mon ordinateur portable momentanément."

 _"Euh euh, pas assez rapide. Tu dois me retrouver à table, Major."_

"Qu'est-ce que tu es autoritaire!" gloussé-je. "Comment t'a traité le haricot aujourd'hui?"

" _Pas mal. Il meurt juste de faim actuellement."_

"Bon, loin de moi de me mettre entre vous et le dîner. Rendez-vous là-bas dans dix minutes. Je vous aime."

C'est bien ce que je soupçonnais. Je me demande combien de temps il lui faudra pour exiger qu'on passe au sexe. Je me plains beaucoup mais elle est juste en train de transformer l'amour en discipline olympique.

Et à chaque fois elle part pour l'or…

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

Mon esprit revient à la dernière conversation que nous avons eue concernant le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que c'était la Saint Valentin et nous étions au lit, surprise surprise!

Merci seigneur, mon mari est en pleine forme. Je sais que je le mets à contribution. J'ai lu des articles qui disent que le sexe peut devenir plus intense ou se réduire à rien.

Ouais, nous n'en sommes pas là encore. Je suis un peu hors de contrôle, je pense. Six semaines sont passées depuis que le cerclage a été posé et je n'ai pas du tout ralenti.

La douce voix d'Edward me ramène à notre conversation présente.

"Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Il y a une partie de moi qui veut savoir."

"Je ne veux pas savoir," dit-il en souriant. "Je veux dire, si… mais je préfère encore plus avoir la surprise."

"Oui je comprends."

Nous nous tenons par la main en suivant l'infirmière vers la salle d'attente pour notre rendez-vous mensuel. Quand nous arrivons dans le petit couloir, une voix familière attire notre attention.

"J'en prends un de chaque!" Il est face au mur et regarde les dépliants pour chaque maladie, vaccination et médicaments pour femmes enceintes. Rosalie attend au bureau et parle avec une infirmière.

Je dépasse Edward et cogne la hanche d'Emmett autant que ma petite stature – comparé à celle énorme d'Emmett – me le permet. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Heyyyy! Bellsy!" Emmett m'enlace et me berce d'avant en arrière. "Examen," me dit-il en me passant une échographie. "J'ai joué à Marvin Gaye avec ma femme et ça a marché d'enfer!" Il hoche la tête, fier de lui. "Alors oui, je rassemble le maximum d'informations sur le bébé et la maman."

"Félicitations, frangin. C'est fantastique!" Edward arrive de derrière moi et s'approche pour serrer Emmett dans ses bras.

"C'est merveilleux," m'écrié-je alors que Rosalie s'approche tout sourire. "Tellement contente pour vous deux!"

"Ouaip. Comme nous avons manqué la saison des typhons je pense que mes petits nageurs ont fait leur magie le jour férié de Martin Luther King quand nous nous sommes échappés à Okuma. Du moins c'est ce que je crois."

Nous rions tous et Rosalie tire son mari vers elle. Je vais voir l'infirmière et nous nous asseyons tous les quatre dans la salle d'attente.

"Alors à combien de semaines en êtes-vous les gars?"

"Vingtième," annonçons-nous à l'unisson.

"Ahhh, alors vous allez connaître son sexe aujourd'hui."

Rosalie secoue la tête en rigolant. "Oubliez Dr Spoke ici. Depuis que nous avons eu un résultat positif la semaine dernière, il a lu C _e qu'il faut savoir lorsque vous attendez_ de d'une couverture à l'autre et mémorisé tous les semaines et tout ce qu'il fallait faire tout au long de la grossesse."

"Alors ? Fille ou garçon?" demande Emmett. "Je suis toujours pour fille parce que dieu est un sacré comédien pour vous donner une petite poupée qui te poussera en prison après que tu aies tabassé le premier garçon qui l'aura faite pleurer."

Edward ne trouve pas ça drôle. "Je ne peux même pas penser à ça." Il pince sa chemise sur son cœur et se tourne vers moi terrifié. "Je jure que ma tension artérielle va exploser…"

Je prends sa main dans la mienne pour me calmer. "Je déteste faire exploser ta bulle, oncle Emmett mais nous sommes sûrs de vouloir la surprise." Mon visage se transforme en un _"sommes-nous sûrs que nous ne voulons pas savoir?"_ plein d'espoir mais du dernier espoir de convaincre Edward que peut-être nous voulons savoir, sachant parfaitement bien que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux. Je change d'idée toutes les deux heures. Il hausse un sourcil et j'ai ma réponse. "Ouais d'accord," grommelé-je. "Nous voulons définitivement avoir la surprise."

"Quoi? Non pas question!" proteste Emmett. "Au moins dites au médecin qu'il l'écrive sur un papier qu'il vous donnera."

"Emmett?" Edward secoua la tête. "C'est une autre suggestion du bouquin?"

"Nooooooooooon," commente Emmett. "C'est _une histoire de bébé_ sur TLC."

La tête de Rosalie tombe contre le fauteuil, exaspérée, alors que je ris simplement.

"Quoi? J'essaie d'en apprendre autant que possible sur le développement du bébé et tout ce qui va avec. L'émission dit que quelques couples qui n'étaient pas sûrs avaient demandé au médecin de leur écrire le sexe du bébé sur un bout de papier et de l'enfermer dans une enveloppe," explique-t-il. "De cette façon si tu veux le savoir à moment donné, tu as la possibilité de juste déchirer l'enveloppe et de savoir!"

"Je peux gérer ça."

Je m'appuie contre le dossier et le regarde bêtement. "Vraiment, tu es d'accord avec ça?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Oui pourquoi pas? Nous commençons par ne pas vouloir savoir mais si ça nous rend fous, nous aurons la réponse au bout des doigts."

"Je ne fais pas confiance au bout de mes doigts," ris-je.

"C'est moi qui le garderai!" supplie Emmett. "Je jure que je ne regarderai pas le résultat avant que vous me le demandiez."

Je regarde Edward qui opine.

"D'accord oncle Emmett, tu as le job." Je serre la main d'Emmett alors qu'il lève son poing en signe de la victoire.

"Le fait que vous lui laissiez autant de pouvoir est effrayant," déclare Rosalie.

"Isabella Masen?"

Edward et moi suivons l'infirmière dans la salle d'examen.

"Maintenant ne trichez pas vous deux!" taquine Rosalie.

"Ouuais c'est moi le responsable!" nous crie Emmett. "Ne me volez pas pas la vedette!"

* * *

Hummmm

Mes hanches roulent et poussent alors qu'Edward serre ma taille. Remplie et étirée, mon mari sait exactement comment se déplacer pour déclencher les frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

"Merde… ouiiii, Bella."

Depuis que le cerclage a été mis en place, tout comme le médecin nous l'a ordonné, nous sommes à Condom City. Chaque fois que nous allons faire des courses nous les achetons comme si nous étions des adolescents excités qui auraient une chance de le faire sous les gradins après un match de foot au lycée.

Mais non, nous sommes adultes, mariés, très mariés, très excités… espérant avoir une chance à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit.

Et si mon sac à main ou nos poches sont vides ou qu'ils ne sont pas à portée de main, nous avons réussi à en cacher stratégiquement chez nous au cours des deux derniers mois. Derrière nos photos de mariage, sur la cheminée, sous les coussinets dans le salon, dans le tiroir d'ustensiles de la cuisine, l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bien et bien sûr nos tables de chevet.

Non seulement mon mari est un officier des Marines… mais il a été scout enfant. "Cette chose "toujours prêt" n'a fait que s'intensifier avec le temps.

En parlant d'intensité….

Je me retrouve en train d'accélérer, désespérée d'atteindre mon orgasme qui est juste hors de portée. Je m'avance, mes seins rebondissent et tremblent à chaque secousse de mon corps.

"Seigneur que j'aime tes seins!"

Edward pose ses lèvres sur mon mamelon en bougeant sa main pour masser et pincer l'autre, sachant que ça m'entraîne plus loin. Alors que la vague me frappe, je me fige et il m'entraîne plus vite… plus fort.

En un éclair il s'assied, sa bouche attaque la mienne.

Langue, dent, chaleur.

Quand il nous libère, il me repousse de son corps et se met à genoux derrière moi, tirant mes hanches vers lui et plongeant avant que mon orgasme se termine.

"Ahhh merde oui!" crié-je dans la douleur agréable. "Plus vite!"

Edward grogne tout en haletant. "Alors tu veux donc la position du marteau-piqueur?"

Je peux sentir ses hanches pivoter à chaque mouvement vers l'avant. Mon visage tombe dans l'oreiller pendant que je souffle.

"Bien?"

"Tellement bon!" Il n'a vraiment pas eu à le demander mais j'apprécie qu'il l'ait fait. C'est tout ce que mon mari peut faire pour essayer de me suivre ces jours-ci. Et c'est déjà le deuxième round. Je l'ai attaqué plus tôt ce soir quand il a passé le pas de la porte.

Gémissant, bourdonnant et pistonnant... ses mouvements brusques s'arrêtent à mesure que nous reprenons notre souffle. Il embrasse ma colonne vertébrale et sort du lit pour se nettoyer lorsque je tombe de mon côté, frottant mon ventre en saillie.

"Ça bouge?" Les mains d'Edward rejoignent les miennes à la recherche de la petite personne qui a récemment commencé à faire coucou et à pousser si fort qu'Edward peut le sentir aussi. Je le sens depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

"Non. On parie que nous avons endormi ce bébé avec nos galipettes?" Je rigole alors qu'il enfouit le visage dans mes cheveux, en plaçant des bisous le long de mon cou.

"Je suis mort." Il tire les couvertures sur nous et dans la minute qui suit, je l'entends ronfler.

Incroyable.

Je saisis mon téléphone et je joue quelques parties de _Candy Crush_. Je passe plusieurs niveaux de _Angry Birds_ et puis _Words with Friends_ contre ma famille et mes amis.

Je regarde l'horloge mais seulement quarante-cinq minutes se sont écoulées et Edward n'a pas bougé. Ce garçon est assommé.

Inconscient. Mort.

Je me demande si une fellation va le réveiller. Je suis un peu nerveuse mais je suis prête à repartir. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! J'ai de l'énergie à revendre, l'excès que je ne peux pas contenir et j'ai fait une sieste cet après-midi dès que je suis rentrée chez moi. Je serai debout jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

En voyant que je n'ai rien à perdre, je plonge sous les couvertures, vers le bas, l'engloutissant dans ma bouche. Cela prend seulement quelques coups de langue pour réveiller le géant endormi. La main d'Edward trouve le haut de ma tête et il prend ma joue en coupe.

"Femme, tu vas être ma mort…"

Je souris. "Te plains-tu ?"

"Merde non. Continue."

* * *

Après le troisième round, je laisse mon mari somnolent seul et je me dis que si j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin, je vais attraper le vibromasseur.

Edward a travaillé si dur ces dernières semaines, plus encore que d'habitude. Apparemment, le groupe a un exercice en prévision en Corée du sud et ils veulent tout préparer en avance. Il est à son bureau chaque matin à six heures et il ne revient pas dans mes bras jusqu'à neuf ou dix heures le soir.

Après m'être occupée avec l'ordinateur pendant une heure et avoir téléphoné à mes parents et à ma belle-sœur, il est temps d'essayer de me reposer. Je dois travailler le matin. Et exactement comme je l'ai prédit, il est trois heures moins le quart.

Je me faufile dans le lit aussi tranquillement que possible mais je dois tirer sur le drap et la couette un peu. Edward remue, roulant vers moi. Avec les yeux toujours fermés, il pose ses doigts sur son front, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir intensément.

"D'accord, avez-vous fait ces rapports et sont-ils sur mon bureau?"

Je hausse les sourcils et je me fige, inquiète de l'avoir réveillé. Ensuite, je me rends compte de ce qu'il vient de demander.

"Hmm?" dit-il. Je pense qu'il attend une réponse de ma part.

Je plisse les yeux, me concentrant sur lui et confirmant cette situation ridicule.

Ouais, il est mort de sommeil et utilise sa voix de Major Masen pour demander à un de ses marines s'il a accompli la tâche qui lui était assignée.

Est-ce que je veux vraiment le mettre en rogne et répondre de la mauvaise façon?

"Oui, monsieur," réponds-je avec une respiration entrecoupée.

"Bien, rompez," répond-t-il avec un simple signe de tête et il se tourne, repartant au pays de ses rêves.

J'étouffe les rires qui veulent éclater en enterrant mon visage dans l'oreiller. Dieu merci, il s'est contenté de ma réponse. Je n'ose pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire si je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas terminé ces rapports.

Peut-être que je m'amuserai avec lui et lui dirai non la prochaine fois pour avoir une bagarre avec lui pendant son sommeil. Ça devrait être amusant…

* * *

C'est un beau jour de mars et une journée encore plus parfaite pour en profiter. Rosalie, Kalia et moi donnons nos noms à la réceptionniste et attendons qu'ils mettent en place nos pédicures. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fille douce, tout sourire, nous amène vers nos esthéticiennes.

"Donc, j'ai échoué au dépistage et maintenant je dois passer le test de tolérance au glucose. J'espère que ça ne se révélera pas positif. Je ne veux pas avoir du diabète gestationnel," couiné-je de l'énorme fauteuil inclinable alors que la pédicure s'installe à mes pieds.

"Quand devras-tu passer le test?"

"Mardi." Kalia me passe le nuancier pour les ongles. "Sais-tu déjà ce que tu veux?"

Elle hoche la tête. "Coccinelles, tu vois?" Elle indique la photo. "Lani les aimait. Elle a dit qu'elles étaient toujours un signe de bonne chance et bonheur. Et son anniversaire est la semaine prochaine." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je veux juste faire quelque chose qui la rendrait heureuse."

Rose fait un clin d'œil à Kalia et je l'attire vers moi pour lui faire un câlin. "Viens ici, toi!" Je tapote ses joues. "Tu rends Nalani heureuse. Riley est tellement fier de toi... nous le sommes tous. Et je suis d'accord pour les coccinelles. Je vais demander à ma pédicure de mettre du rouge dans les dessins sur mes orteils aussi."

"On dirait une idée parfaite," dit Rosalie. "Sais-tu ce que tu veux, Bella?"

Mes yeux défilent sur les images. "Ces fleurs de cerisier sont jolies. Je vais prendre cela."

Rosalie se niche dans son siège à côté de moi. "Alors, quel goût as-tu eu pour le test de glucose?"

"Orange. Beaucoup de gens se plaignent mais c'est juste le goût d'orange en plus doux, plus froid et le plus frais au monde."

Je hausse les épaules et me moque de la grimace de Kalia. "J'ai aimé!"

"Beurk!" gémit Rose, frémissante. "J'espère qu'ils auront d'autres saveurs quand j'irai. J'ai entendu que le punch aux fruits est tolérable."

Après avoir choisi nos dessins, nous restons là, à profiter de la pédicure pendant plus de deux heures. Cocok's est célèbre à Okinawa pour la façon dont ils gâtent leurs clients. Rosalie et moi avons tous les mois un rendez-vous pour en profiter. Ils ont non seulement des fauteuils en cuir souple et offrent des thés sucrés et des biscuits mais chaque jambe reçoit également un massage complet d'une demi-heure avant que la pédicure peigne à la main sur les dix orteils, le dessin spectaculaire de notre choix.

"Hé, comment vont tes cours particuliers, Kalia?"

"C'est génial. Mlle Senna est géniale."

"Ouais? Parle-moi d'elle." Rosalie inspecte les trèfles d'émeraude que la pédicure peint sur ses ongles. "Elle vient deux fois par semaine, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mhmmm. Elle vient après le dîner les mardis et les jeudis."

"Cool. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle travaille avec toi?"

"Mathématiques et anglais. Je déteste les maths…" dit-elle. "Mais mademoiselle Senna les rend amusants, donc ce n'est pas trop difficile. Je ne sais pas si Riley l'aime bien…"

Rose et moi haussons les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ne l'aimerait-il pas?" dis-je.

Elle hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Il est vraiment calme quand elle arrive. Et il a l'air un peu en colère." Elle rit quand l'esthéticienne brosse la voûte de son pied. "Mais après qu'elle soit partie, il a l'air heureux. Comme... normal… à nouveau."

Je ferme les yeux tandis que Rosalie soulève une épaule.

"Peut-être qu'il essaie juste de rester à l'écart et de ne pas vous déranger. Je suis sûre qu'il l'aime et n'est pas en colère contre elle. Hein!"

Je lui tape dans la main. "Tes notes sont bien meilleurs depuis qu'elle a commencé à travailler avec toi en janvier, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hoche la tête.

"Eh bien, voilà, il ne peut pas être fâché si elle t'aide à t'améliorer…" je la rassure. "Je parie que tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter."

Quand je me réinstalle dans mon fauteuil pour profiter du reste de ma pédicure, je me fais une note mentale pour passer mardi ou jeudi observer cette Mlle Senna et creuser un peu plus profondément pourquoi le Major Biers serait tellement maussade quand elle est là. Elle a été recommandée par mon directeur et par quelques autres enseignants de Kinser.

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore quelques couches que je vais devoir éplucher pour y voir plus clair.

* * *

J'entends la clé tinter dans la serrure, alors je saute pour saluer mon homme à la porte.

Enveloppant mes bras autour de son cou, je chante "Salut, mon mari!" Je me hausse sur la pointe de pieds, voulant mon baiser.

"Salut, femme," murmure-t-il à travers notre lent et juteux baiser avant de tomber à genoux pour s'adresser à notre bébé. "Hé, Soldat …" bisous sur le bidon "tu as été sage avec maman aujourd'hui?"

Je gratte les ongles sur sa coupe militaire. "Nous allons bien... mais ... nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles…"

Il se lève, me saisissant avant de marcher vers le canapé.

"Ne peut pas être pire que les miennes", ricane-t-il, frottant ses yeux, essayant d'étouffer un bâillement.

"Moi en premier?" Il hoche la tête avant de continuer. "Ouaip... j'ai reçu l'appel du Dr Epperly cet après-midi. Le test de tolérance a montré que j'avais du diabète gestationnel." Je plisse mon visage et sors ma langue." Je dois y aller demain pour rencontrer l'infirmière qui va me montrer comment tester mon sang et ce genre de trucs."

"Juste une infirmière? Pourquoi pas le médecin? Je viens…" Il est déjà en panique, je peux le dire.

Je lui serre les mains. "Je pensais que tu voudrais venir mais je ne veux pas que tu paniques et que tu lâches Major Masen sur moi. Nous allons bien. "

Il inhale fortement. "Major Masen est la seule façon que je connaisse. Et tu viens d'être diagnostiquée avec une maladie qui t'affecte toi et le bébé." Il se lève et commence à marcher, ses poings serrés. "Et MERDE!"

Et c'est parti.

"Chéri, tout va bien!" dis-je de façon assez convaincante pour mes oreilles du moins. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela marche sur lui. "J'ai fait des recherches en ligne en prévision d'un résultat comme celui-ci, et tout sera contrôlé avec un régime alimentaire. Il se peut que je meure à cause du manque de pâtes, de pizza et de crème glacée mais je ne veux vraiment pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Il me foudroie du regard. "Bella, je vais rester aussi calme que possible jusqu'à ce que nous ayons le plan d'attaque de l'infirmière demain." Il s'agenouille devant moi, son front enfoncé dans mes rondeurs avant de me regarder. "Mais voici où mes nouvelles entrent en jeu..."

"D'accord."

"Tu sais qu'on envoie quatre cent Marines en Corée pour l'UFG* en mai. Eh bien, mon colonel a annoncé que tout doit se passer sans problème parce que le général a l'intention d'être sur le pont avec nous, donc nous ne faisons pas seulement confiance à quelques majors comme prévu initialement. Maintenant, tout le monde ainsi que leur grand-mère doit être là. "

Je ferme les yeux sachant ce qui va suivre.

"Je suis coincé pour quarante-cinq jours, peut-être près de cinquante vu que je dois y aller en avance et être le dernier à partir pour clôturer les opérations là-bas."

Je fais la moue, me frottant le visage. "Wouah. Certainement une double merde." La réalisation commence une seconde plus tard. "Tu seras parti pour ... "

Il bondit. "Cela signifie que je serai parti pendant près de deux mois... Je ne devrais pas revenir à la maison avant le vingt-deux juin et je pars le premier week-end de mai! "

Maintenant, ma moue vient vraiment. "Tu seras parti pour l'anniversaire de quand je t'ai cassé le nez! Et ton anniversaire…" gémis-je, retombant dans les oreillers et frottant là où notre haricot vient de taper. "Je déteste manquer ton anniversaire, Edward!"

"Oublie mon anniversaire! Sais-tu combien je suis terrifié d'être loin de toi pendant tout ce temps? Et à la fin, quand travail pourrait commencer... "

En attendant qu'il se détende, je me tiens tranquille en prenant quelques respirations profondes. Il tombe dans le canapé et tire mes pieds sur ses genoux, se penchant pour en embrasser le haut. Il commence à masser et huumm je commencer à jouer des pieds avec son entrejambe s'il n'est pas prudent. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Juste quand le frottement, la pression et le malaxage s'avèrent phénoménaux, il s'arrête et aboie. "Et en sachant que tu as diabète gestationnel, merde! Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir être loin de toi pendant cette longue période? " Il a l'air malheureux et je me sens horrible. Ses craintes, ses démons ... il essaie tellement de les ignorer. Mais ils sont là. Ils resteront toujours dans les recoins de son esprit.

Je me dirige vers lui, grimpant sur ses genoux, mon gros ventre pressant contre sa poitrine. Je me précipite vers l'avant, mon visage caressant son cou pour être plus près. Je peux sentir le battement de son cœur et le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il déglutit.

"Ça craint," murmuré-je. "Mais nous allons traverser ça, bébé. Je sais que nous allons réussir."

Il secoue la tête en l'enfonçant dans le coussin.

"J'ai même essayé de plaider mon cas avec mon colonel. Sa charmante réponse?" Si le Corps des Marines voulait que vous ayez une femme et de la famille, ils vous les auraient transmis, Masen! "

Aïe.

"Je sais que les gars manquent les naissances de leurs enfants mais ça ne peut pas être moi". Il me regarde dans les yeux. "Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver."

Je l'embrasse doucement. "Nous allons simplement faire de notre mieux, d'accord?"

"Tu resteras avec quelqu'un pendant que je serai parti. Riley, Emmett, Mallory..."

"Chérie, je ne peux pas m'inviter dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre et perturber sa vie pendant deux mois…"

"C'est non négociable, Bella. Emmett et Riley seraient d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Pas avec tes antécédents médicaux et maintenant avec le diabète…"

Je soupire, hochant la tête. Je ne discuterai pas avec lui. Il perd la tête et fait de son mieux pour contrôler ce qu'il peut tant qu'il est encore là. Et honnêtement, je me sentirai un peu mieux d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence. Je suis la première à admettre que je suis indépendante et forte mais ici nous parlons de la sécurité de notre bébé.

"D'accord. Passons quelques appels et arrangeons les choses. Mais écoute…" dis-je en tenant le col de sa chemise, "... ne laisse pas cela ruiner les six prochaines semaines que nous avons ensemble, tu comprends? Pas d'époux maussade et boudeur. Nous sommes encore de nouveaux mariés, souviens-toi de cela?"

Je remue sur ses genoux pour lui faire de l'effet.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage frustré. "Comment pourrais-je oublier? Tu me le rappelles deux ou trois fois par nuit…"

Je ricane alors qu'il m'embrasse fort.

"Je ne veux pas te quitter," murmure-t-il sur mon épaule.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes, non plus. Mais c'est ce que nous faisons. Nous allons le faire. Hé, je suis l'épouse d'un officier du Corps des Marines... je suis la Reine, non? "Je le rassure et moi-même aussi.

"Oui tu l'es." Il se penche pour un autre bisou, repoussant les cheveux derrière mes oreilles. "Toujours prête à faire face à un défi. Tu es mon parfait fer de lance, bébé."

…

* **S** tatut **O** f **F** orces **A** greement : accord par lequel les militaires et leur famille doivent maintenir un comportement acceptable dans le pays qui les reçoit

* **U** lchi **F** reedom **G** uardian : exercice militaire combiné entre la Corée du Sud et les États-Unis. Cet exercice annuel est la plus grande implémentation informatisée de commandement et de contrôle au monde et qui se concentre principalement sur la défense de la Corée du Sud d'une attaque nord-coréenne.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà de nouveaux défis les attendent …_**

 ** _A voir comment ils vont gérer tout cela…_**

 ** _Vos impressions?_**


	22. 31 - Séparés

Tip of the Spear

 **Chapitre 31**

 **Séparés**

 ** _Edward_**

"Ok d'accord, à toi alors."

Bella est en train de rire hystériquement dans le lit après avoir entendu mon dernier choix de prénom pour une fille. Je ne pensais pas qu'Estelle soit si moche.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, tu sais. Ce serait mimi de l'appeler Stella, non? Même si ça rime avec Bella!"

Quand enfin elle arrive à se reprendre, elle tend sa main et je l'aide à s'asseoir. Son ventre entrave vraiment ses mouvements depuis quelques jours, au point que je pourrais rebondir dessus. Ma merveilleuse petite femme à l'air d'un ballon de basket enflé.

Et elle marche en se dandinant, ça me tue.

"Edward est-ce que ce bébé qui va naitre aura quatre-vingts ans? Elle va sortir et porter des lunettes attachées par une chaine autour de son cou. Et je ne veux rien qui rime avec Bella. Parce qu'après ça deviendra Stella Smella. Ça ne passe pas le test, chéri."

Je secoue la tête. "Toi et ce satané test de bac à sable."

"Hey je suis très sérieuse. Tu ne peux pas choisir un prénom étrange et ne pas t'attendre à ce qu'on s'en moque! Les enfants sont très cruels. J'ai été Bella Smella pendant plusieurs années jusqu'au jour où j'ai frappé cette stupide fille," dit-elle. "Ça été la dernière fois que Victoria Smythe s'est moquée de moi! Bien sûr j'ai également fini dans le bureau du directeur… quelle politique stupéfiante pour des bacs à sable."

"Oh chérie." Je me penche pour embrasser sa tempe. "Très bien, ça marche. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors?"

"Je n'ai pas réfléchi à un prénom de fille autant qu'à celui d'un garçon."

"D'accord passons aux garçons. Quelles idées as-tu?"

"J'aime Christopher."

Je regarde au plafond, en réfléchissant. _Christopher Masen._ Pas mal… en fait. "Ça me plait. J'adore en fait."

Son visage s'illumine. "Vraiment? Juste comme ça?"

"Oui, juste comme ça." Et je confirme par un baiser. "Que dirais-tu d'un deuxième prénom?"

"Je n'avais pas été aussi loin," rit-elle avant de hausser les sourcils. "Euh… quel était le deuxième prénom de ton père?"

"Edward."

Elle renifle.

"Et oui il était Anthony Edward et moi c'est Edward Anthony. Mes parents n'étaient pas très imaginatifs." Mes pensées tourbillonnent. "Mais j'aime cette idée de donner le prénom de quelqu'un que nous connaissons et aimons au bébé. Et ton père? Quel est son autre prénom?"

"Mortimer et c'est sûr que ça ne sera pas ça!"

J'éclate de rie. "Charles Mortimer Swan. Laisse-moi deviner… un prénom de la famille…"

"Oui. Oui mon arrière-grand-père."

Nous restons silencieux une autre minute pendant que Bella tourne les pages des _50001 meilleurs prénoms pour un bébé._

"Et Flynn il n'en est absolument pas question?"

Je regarde ma femme désillusionnée mais adorable. "Chérie ce n'est pas dans le même fuseau horaire."

Elle me tire la langue en faisant un bruit dédaigneux et continue à tourner les pages. Une idée me frappe… et je me demande si elle va accepter.

"Et Michaël alors?"

Un demi-sourire pensif se forme au coin de sa bouche mais elle ne dit rien.

"Il t'aimait. Tu l'aimais." J'enlace nos doigts et je regarde nos mains. "Et nous n'aurions pas…"

Ses lèvres douces se déplacent vers les miennes pour me faire taire nous savons tous les deux ce que je vais dire. Quand j'ouvre les yeux les siens brillent de larmes qui en disent des tonnes.

"Michaël, c'est merveilleux," confirme-t-elle doucement. "Christopher Michaël Masen."

* * *

"Tu es sûr que ça te convient?"

Riley me tend une bière pendant que je retourne le steak et les brochettes de poulet sur le grill. Bella les a laissées au frigo pour que je m'en occupe pour le diner avec nos amis. Je lui ai promis que ce serait prêt quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

"Marché conclu, E. quand l'école sera finie, elle viendra avec Kalia et moi tout le temps. Emmett et moi nous assurerons que les filles soient en sécurité et en pleine forme. J'ai entendu dire que Rose partait pour la Caroline du Nord pour les trois premières semaines de juin."

"Oh c'est définitif alors?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Je suppose. Sa mère adoptive veut qu'elle rentre à la maison comme ça elle pourra organiser la fête pour le bébé. Et ça sera le moment où Emmett sera avec toi à l'UFG, ce sera parfait. Il rentrera exactement en même temps qu'elle."

"J'ai parlé au Colonel à nouveau et même s'il a eu du mal à l'accepter il a dit qu'au premier signe de travail – et je veux dire au moindre petit signe, Riley – il me laissera rentrer." Je range les pinces dans la poignée du gril. "Seigneur, je jure que si ma femme hausse un sourcil je rentre, tu dois me promettre de m'appeler."

"C'est promis."

"Parce qu'elle va jouer au héros avec ça. Je l'ai tout simplement étranglée l'autre jour quand elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était tordue la cheville et était tombée à genoux en allant dans sa classe."

"Comment diable a-t-elle fait ça?"

"Je ne sais pas une quelconque racine d'arbre à laquelle elle n'a pas fait attention."

"Et laisse-moi deviner, tu …"

"Je l'ai immédiatement amenée pour un monitoring fœtal dans les trente minutes qui ont suivi."

Riley est complètement perdu. "Alors pourquoi l'étrangler?"

"Parce qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit de suite, elle a attendu la fin de sa journée et ça s'est passé à onze heures du matin!" En m'agitant je renverse la moitié de ma bouteille. "Je suis sérieux, Ri. Si quoi que ce soit arrive tu m'appelles, bien compris?"

"Oui monsieur."

Je roule mon cou et fais des grimaces pour évacuer la tension. Oui ça allait, oui le bébé et elle allaient bien. C'est simple… je déteste devoir partir. Voilà à quoi cela se résume.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Oui," Je m'éclaircis la voix. "Je souhaiterai que les choses soient différentes."

Riley halète et lance sa bouteille dans la poubelle de recyclage. "Je vois ça."

 _Putain de merde!_ Je suis tellement maladroit parfois.

"Je suis désolé," dis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. "Je réussis toujours à dire des choses bêtes."

"T'inquiète. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu es autorisé à être contrarié. Ce n'est pas parce que Nalani est morte que je vais rester amer pour le restant de nos vies. La vie de tous les jours craint assez," ricane-t-il.

Je hoche la tête mais me sens toujours comme un abruti.

"Humm, je sens cette odeur de barbecue depuis la route," dit Bella alors qu'elle passe la porte avant de jeter ses bras autour de mon cou. "Tu gères, mec!"

Après quelques baisers, elle recule avec un sourire. Je tripote le bout de ses cheveux. "C'est mignon je ne les avais jamais vus si courts."

"Oui j'ai pensé qu'avec l'augmentation des températures ça serait plus frais et plus léger." Elle les passe derrière son oreille. "J'ai dit à Milo que tant que je pouvais les attraper pour faire une queue de cheval ça irait. A la hauteur des épaules ça me convient très bien," ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire.

"A moi aussi." Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Riley .

"Hey coloc!" Elle se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Où est ma fille?"

"Elle va arriver dans un moment avec Em et Rosalie. Ils l'ont prise pour une matinée à Kadena."

"Oh super!" Elle s'installe dans sa chaise longue, enlève ses sandales et lève ses jambes. "Regarde-moi, je fais de la rétention d'eau aujourd'hui."

Riley fronce les sourcils et se penche, probablement ne sachant pas où regarder mais Bella l'aide en agitant ses orteils.

"Mes pieds et mes chevilles sont hideusement enflés."

Je roule des yeux détestant qu'elle se rabaisse. "Tu n'es pas enflée. Tu as été debout toute la journée et tu es presque enceinte de sept mois."

"Surement que ça n'aide pas non plus que j'ai mangé une mozza-tomates pour déjeuner." Elle soupire en croisant les chevilles. "Oh bien tu n'as jamais pensé t'être marié avec un Hobbit pas vrai?"

J'éclate de rire pendant que Riley secoue la tête.

"Tu es le plus joli Hobbit du coin." Je tapote son nez et l'embrasse rapidement. "Ma Bella Baggins à moi."

"Alors de quoi parliez-vous?" demande-t-elle en attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans son sac.

"Je mettais les choses au point avec Ri pendant que je serai absent." Je la regarde attentivement. "Il sait qu'au premier signe d'entrée en travail il doit m'appeler et que je prends un vol pour rentrer."

"Monsieur, oui monsieur!" dit Bella sans oublier de me tirer la langue _. Agitatrice._ "Ne te moque pas de moi, madame Masen!"

"Je ne me moque pas du tout, chéri. Tu penses que je veux avoir ce bébé sans toi? Je promets d'être honnête avec Riley si ça ne va pas."

Je retourne à mes brochettes et remarque que Bella essaie de se relever pour revenir vers moi et enrouler ses bras autour de mon torse, notre bébé planté fermement au bas de mon dos.

"Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça se passe dans un couple, Major," murmure-t-elle dans mon épaule. " Nous sommes un trio à présent, équipe Masen!"

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

Quatre jours plus tard, à trois heures du matin précises nous sommes garés à l'extérieur de l'arsenal à Kinser. Edward doit être l'une des premières personnes ici car il dirige la première vague de Marines vers la Corée pour l'exercice. Ils vont récupérer les armes dont ils ont besoin pour les embarquer à la base de l'air Force de Kadena.

Je suis derrière le volant bien que mon ventre essaie de m'en empêcher, je peux encore conduire. Edward fait craquer ses doigts, sa mâchoire se crispe et se relâche à chaque fois qu'il soupire.

"Je déteste ça."

"Je sais".

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il faut que je te laisse."

"Tu ne me laisses pas, tu vas travailler."

"Bella…"

"Edward…" Je l'imite en essayant vraiment de garder de la légèreté parce que si je me laisse ramollir il aura un AVC. Il va me manquer terriblement. Je déteste qu'il parte pour les sept prochaines semaines de notre vie mais c'est ainsi. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire à ce sujet à moins que mon travail se déclenche maintenant. Et ça ne résoudrait rien parce que non seulement le bébé serait né trop tôt mais Edward devrait toujours partir pour la Corée après ses dix jours de congés de paternité.

Il s'appuie contre le repose-tête.

"Un baiser et puis vas y. Plut tôt tu partiras plus vite tu me reviendras."

"C'est un tas de merde."

J'acquiesce. "Ça l'est, mais j'essaie de te faire sourire." Ensuite je me rends compte que je peux lui faire un meilleur cadeau.

Je prends sa main. "Ici. Ta petite cacahuète envoie du morse."

Du coup je gagne un sourire alors qu'il pose sa paume sur des mouvements indistincts du coude ou du genou, de la main ou du pied qui s'agite au niveau de mon nombril.

"Je t'aime tellement mon petit combattant," murmure-t-il avec un baiser. "Sois sage avec maman."

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ravale la boule qui remonte dans ma gorge. Il trouve mon regard et essaie de me faire un sourire.

"Je dois y aller."

"Oui tu dois. Nous attendrons jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, papa."

Il appuie son front contre le mien. "Je t'aime Clémentine."

"Je t'aime." Je caresse ses lèvres avec les miennes en savourant son goût. "Allez!"

* * *

Les jours continuent à passer. Il m'appelle tous les soirs, au moins nous sommes dans le même fuseau horaire. Visiblement tout se passe bien pendant leur exercice mais il ne peut pas m'en dire plus… secrets et tout ça, je suppose.

Je ne sais pas qui a inventé Skype mais je suis très reconnaissante que ça existe. Au moins de cette façon Edward peut 'garder ses yeux sur moi' comme il le dit lui-même.

Ce soir je suis étendue sur le canapé avec l'ordi sur les genoux. Ma chemise est remontée jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge ainsi il peut voir mon ventre. Le bébé est assez gros et quand il se déplace pour être plus à l'aise dans son petit espace tout mon ventre ondule au ralenti, c'est hilarant.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu me manques."_

"Tu me manques aussi chéri. Trois semaines sont déjà passées plus que quatre…"

Il opine mais plisse le visage, paraissant inquiet. _"Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui?"_

Je fais un petit mouvement d'épaule en repensant aux moments doux amers qui remontent.

"Maman et papa ont appelé plus tôt pour voir si tout allait bien. Et j'ai été un peu émotive."

 _"C'est compréhensible. Je souhaiterai être avec toi."_

"Je sais. J'ai eu un entretien avec le petit après le déjeuner." Je souris, en me souvenant combien le bébé a été actif pendant que je lui parlais plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je raconte à Edward.

" ** _Je n'ai pas trop le moral aujourd'hui, cacahuète. Il y a quatre ans ton grand frère est devenu un ange."_** Je frotte l'endroit où je sens qu'il y a du mouvement alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. ** _"Et même si je ne l'ai jamais entendu ni rire ni pleurer, je l'aime tous les jours. Je suis sûre qu'il surveille que tu grandisses bien pour devenir fort, et pour que tu puisses rire et pleurer pour papa et moi bientôt, très bientôt."_**

Je ne réalise pas que je pleure avant d'essuyer une larme salée de mes lèvres.

 _"Bella…"_ la voix de mon mari est en souffrance, en accord avec ma tristesse.

"Désolée." Je secoue la tête, en essayant de sourire. "Je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver de nouveau."

" _S'il te plait ne t'excuse pas."_ Il se frotte le visage. _"C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je déteste être loin. La semaine dernière avec l'anniversaire de Mike et ça aujourd'hui."_

"Je vais bien, vraiment." Je chasse les larmes restantes.

 _" Quoi qu'il en soit ce que tu as dit au bébé était parfait."_

Je hoche la tête en prenant une respiration tremblante prête à partir vers des pensées plus joyeuses. "Je suis sortie diner avec Emmett et Rosalie ce soir pour célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle s'envole dans quelques jours pour la baby shower."

 _"J'aurai souhaité que tu lui laisses prévoir quelque chose pour toi aussi."_

"Non ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous avons déjà l'essentiel plus le lit de voyage et le linge pour le lit. Je préfère attendre pour voir ce que nous aurons avant que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour des vêtements et des affaires neutres. Et la faculté de Kinser m'a donné une carte cadeau aujourd'hui! C'est suffisant pour acheter le fauteuil à bascule que je voulais pour la chambre du bébé. C'est super non?"

 _"C'est vraiment très gentil de leur part."_ Il plie son bras pour regarder sa montre. _"Bon écoute, il se fait tard, chérie, il faut que tu te reposes et il faut que je me lève dans quelques heures."_

"D'accord. Tu me manques Major."

 _"Tu me manques aussi."_ Il fait une moue avec ses lèvres et embrasse l'air. _"Appelle-moi après que tu te sois installée chez Riley."_

"Je le ferai. Je t'aime."

 _"Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit."_

Je mets fin à l'appel et enroule mes bras autour de mon ventre alors que le bébé gigote à nouveau.

Quatre ans.

Ma tête tombe sur l'accoudoir du canapé. La vie n'aurait pu être plus différente si mon fils était arrivé à terme. Et si Mike n'était pas allé régler ce conflit domestique.

C'est douloureux de se dire que tout arrive pour une bonne raison. Au milieu de toute cette peine on ne cherche pas la lumière. En fin de compte Mike ne méritait pas de mourir. Et si les médecins et moi avions eu connaissance de mon état, le bébé aurait pu survivre.

Mais en fin de compte nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous poser des questions puisque Dieu a décidé.

C'est arrivé. C'était tragique. Mais ici et maintenant j'ai un mari précieux et compatissant, généreux et aimant, un bébé sain et beau qui arrivera dans moins de deux mois et qui continue à grandir à l'intérieur de moi.

Je suis vraiment bénie.

L'amour qu'on ressent pour une personne n'est jamais remplacé par l'amour qu'on ressent pour une autre, le cœur dans sa force infinie continue à s'agrandir pour faire plus de place.

Et c'est ainsi que je continue d'avancer. La vie - remplie de joies et de peines - continue.

* * *

Le jour suivant je prépare deux sacs de vêtements et vais vers les tours Foster pour m'installer avec Riley et Kalia. Après le diner Riley veut discuter des règles de base.

"A vrai dire je n'y connais pas grand-chose à tout ça, le travail, tout ça, juste ce que j'ai vu dans les films alors à moins que tu veuilles que je me présente avec une pile de journaux et de l'eau bouillante, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide."

Je pince mes lèvres pour ne pas lui rire au visage. Un autre puissant agent d'approvisionnement et de logistique ici. Ça continue.

"Voilà Bella c'est pour toi." Il me tend une cloche. Une cloche d'école comme celle de _La petite maison dans la prairie_. Oh seigneur!

"Riley… où diable as-tu déniché ça?"

"Le BS de Kadena. Il y a tout dans ce putain d'endroit."

"Rileeeeey!" hurle Kalia.

"Punaise… DESOLE, désolé. Merde," marmonne-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. "PUT…."

Il fouille dans son pantalon et en sort deux dollars puis se dirige vers la table de la salle à manger et les met dans un panier qui est au centre de la table. On dirait le panier d'offrande qui passe parmi les fidèles à l'église. Il ne manque que les enveloppes paroissiales hebdomadaires.

"J'ai mis plus au cas où j'en lâche davantage pendant cette conversation," admet-il pour Kalia qui hoche la tête. "Je suis un peu fatigué, il va falloir que tu me donnes un peu de marge de manœuvre…"

"C'est bon pour moi. Plus tu jures, plus souvent on sort pour diner," rit-elle en roulant des yeux, en rougissant.

"Hey je fais beaucoup mieux que lorsque nous avons commencé à Hawaii. Au début on a pu y aller tous les soirs pendant une semaine."

"C'est vrai. Nous sommes allés à Boots et à Kimo presqu'à chaque repas l'été dernier."

Alors que je commençai juste à apprécier cette discussion entre eux, l'attention de Riley revient à moi.

"D'accord alors tu dois être sincère Bella. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, bizarre ou que tu aies n'importe quelle douleur tu dois me le dire immédiatement. Vous avez tous mes numéros de téléphone. Si je ne suis pas au bureau, l'appel sera transmis et je l'aurai quand même."

Il nous regarde directement jusqu'à ce que nous hochions la tête. Le Major Biers en action.

"D'accord. Alors Bella si tu as besoin de quelque chose mais si tu es trop fatiguée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il te suffit d'agiter cette cloche et j'accourrai."

"Comme M. Belvédère?"

"Ah qui connait M. Belvédère?" Il penche la tête, un petit sourire en place.

"Les rediffusions à la télé. Et quoi qu'il en soit je vais te demander de prendre l'accent anglais si tu m'obliges à agiter cette cloche."

Il répond du tac au tac. "Allez Kalia. Allume la télé. Vieil épisode!"

"Ok détends-toi Mary Poppins."

Nous commençons tous à rire au tour ridicule qu'a pris cette conversation.

"Mais sérieusement, toi et ce bébé êtes sous ma garde, madame Masen. Je n'ai échoué qu'à une mission avant, et ça m'a coûté tout. Je ne vais pas laisser ça se reproduire."

Je suis surprise par l'horrible et soudaine déclaration de Riley mais avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, la sonnette retentit et c'est Senna, la prof qui aide Kalia.

Même si l'école a fini cette semaine, l'enseignante de Kalia a conseillé à Riley de continuer ses cours particuliers afin qu'elle ne perde pas tout pendant l'été. Senna l'a aidée considérablement à s'améliorer au cours des cinq derniers mois, alors elle a accepté de travailler avec Kalia pendant l'été.

La posture de Riley se raidit dès que Senna ente. Il s'excuse, se dirigeant vers le balcon avec une bière. Je discute avec Senna pendant quelques minutes alors que Kalia rassemble ses livres, avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau et de rejoindre Riley à l'extérieur.

"Ça te dérange, si je m'assois avec toi?"

Il étend sa main. "Vas y."

Leur appartement est au neuvième étage de la tour, ils ont une vue fantastique sur la mer quand vous regardez au-delà de Okinawan life off Route 58. Je constate que la vue depuis le balcon de mon ancien appartement me manque. Cet endroit était super pendant les quatre mois où j'ai habité là-bas mais il n'y a rien de comparable au fait de vivre avec Edward.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose."

Il prend une longue gorgée de sa bière et hoche la tête. "D'accord."

"Cela m'a vraiment dérangé que tu dises avoir échoué lors d'une mission antérieure." Silence, il gratte l'étiquette de la bouteille de sa bière. "Riley ... tu n'as pas failli vis-à-vis de Nalani."

"Non?"

Je ferme les yeux en secouant la tête. "Comment peux-tu dire cela? Tu élèves sa petite sœur tout seul en ce moment. Ne penses-tu pas que tu fais tout ce que Nalani t'avait demandé?"

"Je n'aurais pas dû prendre aussi longtemps pour rendre les choses officielles avec elle. Nous aurions pu commencer une vie ensemble depuis des mois, même une année, mais ma peur de l'engagement m'en a empêché. Si nous avions déjà été mariés, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas sortie cette nuit-là. Si j'avais été un homme meilleur, elle serait toujours en vie." Il crache ces derniers mots et c'est un coup de poing dans mon ventre.

"D'où vient tout cela? Il n'y avait pas moyen de prédire ce qui aurait pu arriver cette nuit-là. Tu ne peux pas te torturer en pensant que les choses auraient été différentes si vous étiez mariés."

Il ne répond pas alors je ne pousse pas davantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte coulissante s'ouvre.

"Riley, puis-je aller avec Senna sur les bancs de pique-nique dans la cour et faire mon travail là-bas? Il fait trop beau pour rester à l'intérieur."

"Oui c'est bien."

"Merci!"

"Mais prends de la crème anti-moustiques et du dessert pour elle et toi. Et de l'eau!" Il continue longtemps après qu'elle ait fermé la porte derrière elle.

Normalement, je ne souhaite pas intervenir mais je décide de me lancer ayant été témoin du comportement étrange de Riley à plusieurs occasions.

"Puis-je dire autre chose?"

"Vas y."

"Est-ce que ce dégoût de toi-même à quelque chose à voir avec Senna?"

Il me regarde dans les yeux. "Pourquoi penses-tu cela?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Tu es différent quand elle vient. Tu te transformes en cet anti-Riley qu'aucun d'entre nous ..."

"Aucun de nous? Qui c'est 'nous'?"

"Moi, Kalia ... Je pense que Em et Rose l'ont remarqué à un moment donné."

"Qu'est-ce que Kalia a dit?"

J'ouvre ma bouche pour parler mais il dit.

"Et quand?"

"Elle l'a mentionnée pour la première fois en mars. Elle a dit que tu deviens tout silencieux quand Senna arrive. Et tu le fais." Je penche mon visage pour essayer de saisir son regard.

"Tu agis différemment quand elle arrive. Je pensais juste peut-être il y avait ... quelque chose là."

Il secoue la tête. "Nahh, je suis juste en train de lutter avec de la merde dans ma tête. Si j'agis différemment près d'elle, c'est juste une coïncidence."

Je hoche la tête, en prenant une gorgée d'eau pendant que passe une autre minute de silence. "Très bien. Eh bien, écoute... Je suis ici si jamais, tu sais... tu as besoin de discuter…"

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure et penche la tête.

Je décide de retourner à l'intérieur pour allumer mon ordinateur portable mais il tend le bras pour me retenir.

"Pensez-vous qu'elle l'ait remarqué?"

"Qui? Senna?"

Il hoche la tête.

"Ummm, probablement pas. Elle pourrait juste penser que c'est ta personnalité si c'est le seul côté que tu lui aies montré, Ri."

Il enveloppe sa paume autour de son cou et presse à maintes reprises.

"Je ne veux pas être un con."

"Alors ne le sois pas," murmuré-je. "Nous savons combien tu es génial, chéri. Et nous savons combien tu aimes Kalia. Il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas montrer aux autres combien tu est étonnant."

Il est calme... en réfléchissant à mes paroles, j'espère.

"Merci, Bella." Il lâche mon bras, mais pas avant que je tapote sa main de façon rassurante en revenant à l'intérieur.

Je souris à moi-même.

Petits pas. Itty, Bitty … petits pas.

Il n'y a que dix mois. Il sera prêt quand il sera prêt.

* * *

 ** _Edward_**

Alors que je vérifie la main d'oeuvre et les fournitures pour l'exercice de demain, mon portable sonne.

"Major Masen".

 _"Mon chéri?"_

"Hé, ma jolie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avec ta voix?"

 _"Uhh, je suis un peu à l'hôpital."_

Je me redresse de ma chaise "Tu es en travail? Seigneur! Je viens tout de suite!"

" _Attends, attends. Non, ce n'est pas du travail mais je vais bien et le bébé aussi!"_

"Eh bien, que s'est-il passé? Es-tu malade? Est-ce que Riley est avec toi?" Je lâc he mes questions sans respirer.

 _"Ouais, Riley est là et je ne suis pas malade, juste un danger pour moi-même. Tu vas vraiment rire…"_

"J'en doute vraiment." Seigneur tout-puissant, mon putain de cœur claque comme un fou dans ma cage thoracique. "Dis-moi juste ce qui est arrivé."

 _"Il y a un carnaval au Camp Foster aujourd'hui et demain. Riley et moi avons pris Kalia et quelques-unes de ses amies cette après-midi. Alors que les filles étaient en ligne pour un tour, j'ai dit à Riley que je devais tester mon taux de glycémie vu que j'avais mangé un peu plus tôt. Nous étions garés juste à côté, donc cela ne m'a pris qu'une minute pour revenir à la voiture. J'ai ouvert la portière pour prendre ma trousse de test qui était sur le siège du passager."_ Je l'entends respirer profondément _." Nous étions garés un peu en pente et je suppose que je n'ai pas poussé la portière suffisamment, alors elle est revenue sur moi, me poussant en avant et je me suis cogné le nez sur le montant de la porte."_

"QUOI?!"

 _"Je pense que je me suis cassé le nez. Au moins, il me semble que je l'ai fait"._

"Tu te moques de moi, Bella!?"

Elle gémit. " _Ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Ça fait vraiment mal!"_

Je passe l'appel sur haut-parleur et tiens ma tête entre mes mains. Cette fille essaie de me tuer.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi."

 _"C'était comme dans Les Trois Corniauds*, je le jure. La portière m'envoie valser contre le montant."_

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite?"

 _"Riley est venu me chercher quelques minutes plus tard quand je ne suis pas réapparue. Il m'a trouvé en pleurs avec le nez qui saignait."_

Je secoue la tête en me mordant la langue.

 _"Allô?"_

"Alors, tu es aux urgences?"

 _"Oui."_

"Mets Riley sur haut parleur."

" _Oui, mon gars."_ Riley a l'air aussi drainé que moi.

"A quel point est-ce mauvais?"

 _"Eh bien, le saignement de son nez s'est arrêté. Elle a un coupure sur la crête où elle a touché le montant."_

"Et c'est vraiment cassé?"

 _"Un peu gonflé en ce moment. Ils vont probablement faire une radio pour nous en dire plus. Désolé, je n'étais pas là."_

"Pas de ta faute. Est-ce que tout ira bien? Kalia va bien? "

" _Ouais, nous allons bien. J'essaie juste de garder ta femme en un seul morceau…"_ se moque-t-il en ajoutant : " _Ce n'est pas facile."_

"Ne m'en parle pas", dis-je. "Merci de la surveiller. Peux-tu me la repasser?"

 _"Bien sûr. Reste calme là-bas. Le bébé est toujours au chaud."_

"Merci, Ri."

 _"Salut chéri."_

"Si je te demandais de t'envelopper dans du papier bulle et de t'asseoir dans une chaise pendant les trois prochaines semaines, voudrais-tu m'écouter?"

 _"Est-ce que tu me mets hors jeu?"_

"J'essaie."

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement.

 _"Je suis vraiment désolée."_

Je déglutis et secoue la tête avant de répondre. "Je sais que tu l'es. Et je sais que tu ne voulais certainement pas faire cela. Juste s'il te plaît, sois prudente. Je meurs d'inquiétude ici, Bella."

 _"Je sais."_ Elle s'arrête avant de continuer. " _Puis-je t'appeler plus tard ce soir?"_

"Bien sûr. Tu me donneras les résultats de la radio, d'accord?"

 _"Oui. Je t'aime"._

"Je t'aime aussi."

Je termine l'appel et me penche dans ma chaise, enfonçant mes doigts dans mes yeux.

Quinze jours de plus. Nous pouvons le faire.

Peut-être qu'on va y arriver.

* * *

De façon étonnante les deux prochaines semaines filent assez rapidement. Avec le général Kessler aux commandes, les marines semblaient plus nets, occupés - l'enfer, même au-delà de leurs fonctions - et nous avons terminé la mission avec des résultats stellaires.

Après avoir détesté chaque minute de séparation avec Bella, au moins mon rapport aura des remarques brillantes.

Nous avons un vol en douceur vers Oki. C'est le trajet en bus de Kadena à Kinser qui traîne.

 _Seigneur, allons-nous prendre chaque feu rouge sur la 58?_

"Un peu anxieux, monsieur?" Les marines autour de nous rient à la pique du caporal Malcom quand ils voient ma jambe rebondir de manière incontrôlable.

"Fais gaffe, Malcom. Ou bien, je demanderai une formation pour cinq heures demain matin".

Le bus entier gémit et quelqu'un jette une serviette à la tête de Malcom.

"Il est sur le point de devenir papa, Mal. Le Major est autorisé à être anxieux."

J'acquiesce. "Merci, Jensen. Aucun devoir pour vous pour le reste de cette année."

Des sifflements et des cris éclatent alors que nous entrons sur le même parking que nous avons laissé il y a sept semaines. Je cherche notre voiture mais ne peux pas trouver Bella dans la foule.

Mes marines sortent du bus, beaucoup tombent dans les bras en attente de leurs conjoints et de leurs enfants. Certains dans la foule ont des décorations, quelques-uns ont des drapeaux. Ce n'est certainement pas autant d'enthousiasme que quand les marines reviennent de la guerre mais c'est un accueil chaleureux.

Je suis le dernier à sortir du bus, un sourire en place pour la fanfare familiale, mes yeux toujours en train de chercher. Je me retourne pour laisser savoir au caporal du Moteur T qu'il est libre de ramener le bus au dépôt quand je ressens une pression sur mon bras.

"Bienvenue, Edward!"

Kalia.

"Eh bien, ma belle, tu m'as manqué." Je lui fais un câlin et la regarde à nouveau. "Je suppose que tu es le messager."

Elle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. "Nous sommes arrivés un peu en retard et Riley a dû se garer loin. Il ne voulait pas que Bella marche avec cette chaleur."

Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule. "Ton frère est un homme intelligent. Montre le chemin."

Après avoir manœuvré dans la foule, je vois Riley debout à côté de la voiture, la main en l'air. A mesure que nous approchons, Riley fait le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Bella et l'aider à sortir.

Son sourire est rayonnant. Skype ne rend pas justice à ma femme. Seigneur, elle est magnifique.

"Regarde-toi." J'enveloppe mes bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou autant qu'elle le peut et ça me fait rire.

"Tu es un peu plus loin que la dernière fois que nous avons fait cela."

Elle ricane et me serre plus fort. "Je suis gigantesque. 14 kilos et des poussières. Ce bébé va sortir en ayant l'air d'avoir sept mois…"

Nous rions tous deux avant que j'embrasse ses douces lèvres. Nous ne le faisons pas trop à cause de Riley et Kalia mais une fois à la maison, tous les paris seront ouverts.

"Arrête. Tu es en bonne santé et magnifique et le bébé le sera aussi!"

Je recule pour bien regarder son visage, son nez, précisément. Elle le couvre immédiatement.

"Ne regarde pas! Tu m'embarrasses," gémit-elle. "Est-ce vraiment moche?"

"Je peux voir une petite marque rouge où était la plaie mais ça a l'air très bien. Je ne vois aucun changement."

"On dirait qu'il n'est plus aussi droit." Elle se moque avec son doigt mais je suis perplexe et secoue la tête.

"Je vais devoir te croire. Pour moi, tu es parfaite." Je me penche et je l'embrasse une fois de plus avant de me tourner vers Riley.

"Merci pour tout, mon frère." Je serre la main de Ri et nous nous prenons dans nos bras, sachant que c'était un défi pour tout le monde.

Riley sourit, dirigeant sa réponse vers Bella. "A l'exception de quelques petites crises cardiaques, nous avons bien réussi".

"Hé, nous savons tous que le nez brisé n'était pas de ma faute. Et le pneu crevé qui nous coincées, Kalia et moi, sur Kadena n'était certainement pas ma faute!"

Riley et moi nous serrons la en nous rappelant cette folie.

"Les gars de Makimanato ont trouvé deux ongles dans ce pneu, et vous le saviez toute les deux!"

"Et le yakisoba?" Riley ajoute.

"Oh, l'étouffement avec le yakisoba était à peine un incident," se défend Bella alors que nous nous installons dans la voiture climatisée. "J'ai recraché le pois, n'est-ce pas?"

Riley regarde dans le rétroviseur vers ma femme. "Pas avant que quatorze autres cheveux repoussent ici même sur ma tempe…" Il pointe vers son oreille droite. "Si tu regardes très étroitement, le motif qu'ils font est le mot B-E-L-L-A."

Bella fait claquer sa langue en secouant la tête. "Peu importe mec!"

Nous arrivons à notre maison de ville en nous disant au revoir. Bella embrasse Kalia alors que Riley et moi nous sortons ses sacs du coffre.

"Vraiment, je te remercie encore. Je sais qu'elle t'a fait devenir fou mais cela m'a fait du bien de savoir qu'elle était entre tes mains."

"Nahh, elle a été géniale. Elle nous a aidés un peu Kalia et moi, en fait. Nous avons beaucoup ri." Il regarde les filles avec nostalgie. "Cela ne nous est pas arrivé suffisamment au cours des onze derniers mois…"

Il me tape dans le dos et gagne un dernier câlin de Bella avant de partir.

Home, sweet home... enfin. Il est temps de rattraper les sept semaines perdues avec ma femme.

...

*Les Trois Corniauds ou Les Trois Stooges au Québec (The Three Stooges) est un film américain de Peter et Bobby Farrelly, sorti en 2012. "Déposés"» à un orphelinat tenu par des religieuses, les trois Stooges Moe, Curly et Larry sont abandonnés. Élevés par les sœurs, ils entament alors une série de bêtises qu'ils poursuivront une fois adulte. Se rendant compte de la difficulté de l'orphelinat à éviter la faillite provoquée par leurs bêtises, les Stooges, ayant atteint la trentaine, décident de venir au secours de l'établissement. Ils entament alors une aventure pleine de rebondissements et de scènes comiques, tels qu'on pouvait les voir dans les séries du xxe siècle.

* * *

 ** _Et voila il est enfin de retour…_**

 ** _la prochaine fois… vous verrez bien_** ** _J_**


	23. 32 - Une nouvelle vie

Tip of the Spear

 **Chapitre 32**

Une nouvelle vie

Bella et moi regardons Riley et Kalia s'éloigner avant de retourner vers la maison en riant aux aboiements de Max qui passe la tête derrière la vitre.

"Hé mon gars!" Il m'attaque, ses pattes sur ma poitrine, sa langue sortie. J'adore être accueilli de la sorte.

Je laisse tomber mes sacs et me baisse pour le caresser partout. " Mec tu m'as manqué aussi."

"Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes… rien de nouveau là," annonce Bella avec un soupir en posant son sac à main. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Après quelques minutes de plus avec Max je me relève, enlève ma veste et m'affale sur le canapé. Je m'étends avec un rugissement, mes mains tapant les coussins sous ma tête quand je découvre un de nos préservatifs. Il a attendu patiemment que ce jour vienne.

 _Vienne._ Je ricane à mon jeu de mot.

Je ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir de soulagement, je suis de retour dans le même pays que ma femme, qui a essayé de rester en un seul morceau malgré mon manque de proximité. Mes doigts jouent toujours avec le préservatif, j'entends des pas sur le plancher et je lève les yeux. Bella est près de la porte dans une petite chemise rose qui descend sur ses cuisses, je me raidis instantanément. Ma bite solitaire n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sollicitation. Sept semaines sans ma femme?! Allons!

Elle regarde le préservatif dans ma main et sourit. "J'ai deviné que nous en sommes au même point, hein?"

J'attrape sa main. "Viens ici ma belle!" Quand je m'assieds elle se met à califourchon sur mes genoux, assez loin de moi à cause de son ventre.

"Bon sang!" gémit-elle en se stabilisant. "J'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de tomber."

Je souris en prenant son visage entre mes mains et en l'embrassant doucement. "Je te tiens."

Nos lèvres se déplacent en une danse lente, langues enchevêtrées au milieu de soupirs pleins de plaisir. Merde que ça m'a manqué!

"Edward, s'il te plait," souffle-t-elle en suppliant, ses hanches bougeant sur mes cuisses tendues.

"Comment me veux-tu?" demandé-je avant de l'embrasser à la jonction du cou et de la clavicule. Ça sent l'orange et la noix de coco et ça a le même goût que d'habitude. Ma langue se déplace pour trouver son pouls qui bouge sous la délectable surface.

"D'abord – _ahhhh_ \- je pense que nous pourrions aller dans le lit. Je veux essayer d'être dessus mais si nous restons assis sur le canapé tu finiras avec mon ventre dans ton torse avec toute la friction que je vais créer," rit-elle dans mon oreille.

"Euh…!" s'écrie-t-elle les yeux écarquillés et nous regardons tous les deux vers le bas alors que le bébé s'agite dans son ventre. Je soulève sa chemise et pose ma main sur son ventre.

"Hey petit bébé. Tu es sur le point de faire ton show…"

Bella sourit en me regardant observer son ventre bouger. Après plusieurs autres ajustements, le petit résident semble avoir trouvé une position plus confortable.

"Allez Marine." Elle bouge pour poser ses pieds par terre et se relève. "Je te veux dans notre lit et nu dans les prochaine soixante secondes!"

"Je vois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire?" m'étouffé-je la dépassant, en me déshabillant pendant qu'elle rie.

Une fois que je suis à l'étage et nu comme elle l'a demandé, Bella me rejoint sur le lit, chevauchant mes hanches.

"Dis-moi si tu es fatiguée et nous pourrons changer."

Elle hoche la tête et nous reprenons la session de baisers que nous avions commencée en bas. Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux alors que ses mamelons se manifestent sous le satin. Luttant pour respirer, elle laisse trainer ses mains sur mon torse et enveloppe ses doigts autour de ma bite en commençant à la taquiner et à tirer dessus. Si je continue à me frotter dans sa paume, ça ne durera qu'une vingtaine de secondes.

Non merci. Pas après sept putain de semaines de célibat.

"Oh… arrête, il faut que nous arrêtions. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant, tout de suite. Lève-toi sur tes genoux," ordonné-je en claquant ses fesses, j'étais passé sans faire attention en mode Major Masen.

Elle se lève, elle est au-dessus de moi pendant que je me rallonge et que je lui tends un préservatif. Mais ensuite je me souviens…

"Attends, tu n'as plus les points…"

Elle secoue la tête et fait jouer ses sourcils.

"Tu veux qu'on le mette ou sommes-nous prêts à nous en passer?"

Elle le prend de ma main, le déchire et le déroule. "Je veux m'en servir le plus longtemps possible." Elle s'affaisse et frémit quand mes yeux se révulsent de plaisir.

"Putain de merde tu es incroyable," gémis-je quand elle se lève et retombe sur moi en un rythme régulier.

"Hummmm…. comme je le disais… Je veux continuer à m'en servir pour des raisons égoïstes parce que mon mari m'a manqué. Et si tu viens en moi de suite ça sera déjà terminé, nous te laissons enveloppé, mec."

Ma bouche s'ouvre pendant qu'elle continue à pivoter, rebondir, pistonner.

"Est-ce que ça te va?" gonde-t-elle quand je commence à jouer avec son clitoris de ma main droite et taquiner son téton de la gauche.

"Tout va bien chérie, tant que tu continues à faire exactement ce que tu fais, ohh merde, pas besoin de trouver de raisons pour moi."

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard nous avions baptisé à nouveau presque toutes les surfaces de notre maison mais toujours pas d'action pour le bébé. Pour être honnêtes nous avons utilisé des préservatifs jusqu'à ce matin. La précaution est passée par la fenêtre vers six heures et quart parce que je me suis éveillé excité comme la braise et que j'ai glissé ma main entre les cuisses de Bella et l'ai trouvée trempée. C'était reparti.

A peu près sûr que nous avons effrayé Max pour le reste de sa vie.

Cet après-midi nous allons au parc près de la plage où l'ancien appartement de Bella était. Rosalie est rentrée des Etats-Unis il y a deux jours alors nous avons prévu un gros pique-nique avec tout le monde.

"Les filles viennent juste d'appeler. Leur rendez-vous sera terminé dans une quinzaine de minutes. Nous sommes censés nous retrouver près de l'amphithéâtre." Je m'installe dans le fauteuil de la salle à manger, regardant deux groupes finir de tout préparer pour le pique-nique.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça Emmett? Nous allons au parc pour la journée pas pour un mois," souffle Riley en jetant un coup d'œil à la glacière.

"Hey. T'occupe. Rosie a toutes sortes d'envie, différentes le jour et la nuit. Il faut tout prévoir pour éviter d'avoir des difficultés, Biers."

Je rigole en secouant la tête d'entendre Emmett envoyer une réponse de Marine à Ri.

"Oh putain oui. C'est trop bon." Riley montre une boite de barres au fruit Edys. "Tu as déjà essayé ça Edw…?"

"Rends ça tout de suite! Tu es fou? "Emmett les yeux écarquillés les arrache de la main de Riley. "Pas de plaisanterie avec les glaces de Rosie, mec. Elle t'arracherait les yeux et je la laisserai faire…"

Riley lève ses mains en signe de reddition pendant que je me tords de rire et cherche les sièges de camping pour que les filles puissent s'asseoir. "Vous êtes prêts?"

"Ouais. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour Bella question nourriture?"

Je hoche la tête comptant sur mes doigts. "Salami genova, fromage à la crème, le roi des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Je suis le mari de l'année pour autant que je sache," plaisanté-je mais je suis sacrément sérieux. Bella est folle de salami. Ce n'est probablement pas la nourriture la plus saine de la planète mais avec ce bébé qui peut arriver n'importe quand je vais difficilement discuter ses choix de nourriture et la priver d'un repas agréable avec ses amis. Elle a été un vrai petit soldat et a respecté son régime à la lettre à cause du diabète gestationnel ces derniers mois. Elle mérite bien cela. "Nous devrions y aller. Voulons-nous vraiment avoir deux femmes enceintes en colère nous attendant avec la nourriture. Les choses peuvent devenir vraiment très mauvaises… et très vite."

"Merde tu sais ce que c'est que mauvais? Rosalie était affamée comme Popeye le soir où elle est arrivée. Alors j'ai ramené du riz cajun à la maison, hamburger, fromage, salade, biscuits, oui tout ça." Emmett jette un coup d'œil à sa maison et nous nous dirigeons vers le pick-up de Riley avec toutes nos affaires. "Nous avons beaucoup mangé mais il y a eu des restes, beaucoup. Elle est allée au lit tôt et je suis resté tard à jouer à _Metal Gear Solid_. A un moment donné j'ai eu faim alors je suis allé grignoter. J'ai laissé mon assiette dans l'évier et suis allé me coucher… ne pensant à rien. Je me suis levé à l'heure habituelle le lendemain matin et j'ai eu un appel d'elle quelques heures plus tard."

J'éclatai de rire en imaginant où cette histoire allait nous amener.

"Ma femme m'appelait, la tête dans les toilettes, en hurlant entre deux hauts le cœur."

Riley plisse le visage de dégoût et je secoue la tête.

"Em-METT!" Sa voie augmente de trois octaves pour imiter sa femme. "Pourquoi as-tu laissé tes os de poulets dégoutants et les restes dans l'évier? Je n'ai pas arrêté de vomir, je te remercie!" Il hausse les épaules. "Comment diable étais-je censé savoir qu'elle aurait un problème avec les os de poulet et les restes le lendemain?"

"Et oui elle crevait de faim le soir avant le repas mais douze heures plus tard elle ne pouvait plus en supporter la vue?"

Il hoche la tête " C'est tout à fait ça."

"Bella m'a fait pareil il y a quelques mois. Avant qu'elle découvre qu'elle avait du diabète elle serait morte pour avoir une pizza, sa préférée de chez Hut. Alors un soir je lui en ai amenée une, pâte fine avec des champignons, enfin deux parce que je pensais que ça allait l'aider que j'amène des trucs tout prêts et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de cuisiner."

Emmett renifle. "Ça craint."

"Le lendemain je rentre du travail, vers neuf heures du soir, et elle se plaint que j'ai laissé mes grosses pizzas dans le frigo et que je devais prendre le reste avec moi immédiatement." Je secoue la tête me souvenant précisément de cette nuit. "Ma femme m'a obligé à retourner au travail avec les pizzas pour les mettre au frigo là-bas. Elle a soutenu que l'odeur la dérangeait. J'aurai juré que la grossesse l'avait à moitié transformée en loup."

Cette dernière phrase les fait beaucoup rire alors que nous arrivons sur le parking où nous retrouvons Bella, Rosalie et Kalia.

Nous transportons les glacières et les sièges là où elles nous on dit qu'elles nous attendraient. Quand nous nous approchons Riley ralentit les yeux fixés sur le groupe.

"Putain," murmure-t-il en secouant la tête. Je regarde avec attention, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il réagit ainsi mais échouant totalement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandé-je.

"Invité surprise." Il fait un signe de tête vers la petite foule et je me rends compte qu'il y a une personne de plus qui parle avec nos femmes… Senna.

Je pose les sièges et la glacière et passe mes bras sous les coudes de ma femme, caressant notre ventre et posant un baiser sous son oreille. "Hey ma belle!"

Elle rit en se retournant entre mes bras. "Hum tu sens bon. Un mari fraichement douché… l'odeur que je préfère."

"Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'es plus autorisée à manger du chocolat à la menthe."

Elle inspire dans mon torse. "Pas vrai. Tu as toujours été ainsi… délicieusement appétissant. Mais je promets que le premier endroit où nous nous arrêterons en rentrant de l'hôpital sera à Cinnabon alors je pourrai en avoir avec du coulis de cerise. Leurs publicités récentes me tuent."

Je me penche pour l'embrasser. "Pas faux." Bella se raidit dans mes bras en gémissant. Immédiatement je suis en alerte maximale. "Ça va?"

Elle souffle, ses paupières battent. "Ouais, juste… euh… une contraction."

"Une contraction? Comme le bébé arrive?"

Elle pose sa main sur le côté s'appuyant sur la table de pique-nique. "Je ne sais pas. C'est la troisième aujourd'hui et elle m'a semblé un peu plus forte que celles que je ressens depuis jeudi." Elle se redresse après la suivante et passe ses bras autour de mon dos. "Je suppose que nous le verrons bien assez tôt, pas vrai?"

"Peut-être que les petits nageurs surpuissants que nous avons perdu ce matin nous font une blague?" Je fais jouer mes sourcils, en me souvenant du sexe fou que nous avons eu ce matin avant de nous lever.

"Ça plus l'omelette western à la sauce épicée pour le petit-déjeuner… et le thé… oh et le massage de pied juste avant ma pédicure."

Je plisse les yeux vers elle. "Je préfère croire que ce n'était pas un homme, d'accord?"

Elle rigole et s'approche pour un autre baiser. "Tout ce que tu veux chéri!"

Riley commence à faire la grillade pendant que nous installons les sièges.

Kalia se penche entre Bella et moi sur le banc. "Ça vous embête que j'ai invité Senna à notre barbecue? Elle est seule, sa colocataire est partie pour l'été la semaine dernière. Et je me sens mal qu'elle reste seule."

"Non c'est bien," dis-je. "Mais tu aurais pu demander à Riley peut être…"

Bella me donne un coup de genou sous la table et je regarde vers où elle fait signe avec la tête. Riley a les yeux écarquillés et il secoue la tête subtilement. Je suppose que j'aurai dû lui demander son avis avant de répondre à Kalia.

"Je l'ai déjà fait. Il a dit que ça lui était égal mais il m'a demandé de vous en parler avant."

Bella sourit à Riley et tapote la main de Kalia. "Bon eh bien tu as ta réponse, ma chérie."

"Yes!" murmure Kalia et elle s'éloigne pour parler à Senna qui bavarde avec Rosalie et Emmett.

"Merci beaucoup tous les deux," crache Riley " vous êtes ma porte de sortie, vous savez!"

Je lève les mains en parlant la bouche pleine de Doritos. "Comment étions-nous censés savoir ce que tu voulais que nous répondions? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Senna?"

A présent les bras de Bella sont croisés. "Il n'y a rien qui n'aille pas avec elle, Riley n'est pas prêt c'est tout!" le défie-t-elle en haussant le sourcil gauche.

"Prêt pour quoi?" demandé-je en les regardant tous les deux. "Putain… qu'est-ce qui m'échappe?"

Kalia commence à crier derrière nous. Nous nous tournons pour voir Emmett rire alors que Senna est immobile mais souriante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas?" J'aide Bella à se lever pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe.

"Une attaque de coccinelles," rit Kalia en en mettant une sur l'épaule de Senna. "Oh encore une autre!"

Alors que Kalia tend son doigt vers le bras de Senna pour récupérer la coccinelle Rosalie s'écrie. "Merde il y en en une autre dans tes cheveux… une autre encore, tiens!"

Emmett en trouve une sur le haut de son sac à dos. "Toutes ces coccinelles sur toi en même temps…? Tu devrais aller jouer au loto," se moque-t-il.

Une fois que nous sommes installés avec nos boissons, Kalia ne peut pas se taire. "C'était si cool que toutes ces coccinelles soient venues nous voir," soupire-t-elle. "Je parie que c'est Nalani qui les a envoyées."

"Fais chier!" Nos têtes se tournent vers Riley qui secoue sa main furieusement, s'éloigne du gril et va chercher de la glace.

"Riley!" s'écrie Kalia en quittant son siège pour voir si c'est grave. " Tu me dois d'argent pour ce juron!"

"J'ai de la pommade pour les brûlures dans mon sac," propose Senna. "Cela pourrait apaiser la brûlure après la glace," Elle fouille dans son sac à dos et en sort un tube de pommade.

"Oh euh… merci!" Son sourire semble forcé sans parler de sa réponse…

Une fois la brûlure soignée, Bella recommence. J'ai compris maintenant.

"Alors qu'est ce que tu disais à propos de Nalani, Kalia?"

"Oh je pense simplement, bien… je _sais_... que Nalani veille sur moi mais je pense qu'elle sait combien Senna m'a aidée à l'école et elle l'a envoyée ici… comme un ange gardien." Elle hausse les épaules en souriant alors que Senna lui fait un clin d'œil. "Je pense qu'elle sait que Senna s'occupera bien de moi."

Je vois bien les sourires que Bella et Rosalie échangent. Ouais, quelles emmerdeuses toutes les deux!

Chacun se sert et se met à discuter en s'installant à l'autre bout de la table mais je reste près du grill avec Riley pendant qu'il retourne les deniers steaks.

"Tu vas bien?"

Il prend une grande gorgée de sa bière. "J'y travaille."

Je hoche la tête… et attends.

"Coccinelles," marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête. "Je me sens comme une merde en envisageant la possibilité que Nalani veuille que je fasse attention à quelqu'un d'autre." Sa mâchoire se serre, ses narines s'élargissent. "Mais tu vois bien qu'il y a tous les signes non? Ces putain de signes. Nalani était toujours bonne pour les signes et tout le monde sait que les coccinelles c'était son préféré." Il met les steaks dans l'assiette après un long soupir et s'éloigne alors je le suis. Il a envie de parler… ce qui arrive rarement… il faut que je sois là pour lui-même si ce n'est que pour écouter.

Nous traversons le sentier et allons vers la plage. Je souris en me souvenant la dernière fois que j'étais là. Bella et moi acceptant que nous allions avoir un bébé et j'avais suggéré le mariage dans cette même conversation et je réalise que si nous avions gardé la date initiale pour le mariage nous ne serions mariés que depuis deux jours à présent, c'est fou.

"Je les ai écoutées, Kalia et Senna," dit-il. "Quand Senna arrive pour ses leçons je quitte toujours la pièce mais j'écoute quand même leur conversation, en trainant dans le couloir, juste hors de leur vue comme un putain de harceleur. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses la concernant et je voudrai en savoir plus mais il me semble que je suis en train de la tromper… je veux tout savoir au sujet de sa famille, de son travail, de ses amies… mais elle ne sait rien de moi. Enfer je ne suis même pas sur son radar parce que j'agis comme un sale con. Je ne l'ai jamais regardée en face quand nous sommes dans la même pièce." Il avale le reste de sa bière et la jette dans la poubelle du verre. " Et je sais que ça n'est pas juste envers elle, pour moi… je ne sais pas," crache-t-il. "Putain j'ai trente-six ans et honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi faire!"

Il se couche sur le sable, ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il baisse la tête jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye près de lui.

"Tu cherches un conseil?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche. Dans quelques semaines ça fera un an que nous avons perdu Nalani. La semaine prochaine sera l'anniversaire de ma demande. Je pense à elle chaque jour. Si elle est contente de ce que je fais avec Kalia, si elle approuverait les repas que je fais pour nous, si elle serait fière que j'aie cherché son père et l'aie mise en contact avec lui. " Il regarde l'eau. "Je te jure, parfois quand Senna est assise à la table de la salle à manger avec Kalia, il me semble que c'est Nalani. Une fois je l'ai même appelée Lani," dit-il dégoûté. "Ça n'a pas semblé déranger Kalia, elle m'a simplement corrigé. Ça ne semble pas la gêner mais putain je suis tellement perdu mec. Je ne sais plus ce qui est bien!"

Avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre je réfléchis une minute. Eric n'est pas parti depuis trois ans et apparemment Laureen a quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis près d'un an. Ma mère a enterré mon père il y a vingt-cinq ans mais finalement elle a retrouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime en retour. Bella a perdu Mike il y a quatre ans et elle est là, jeune mariée et prête à avoir un enfant.

"Qui peut dire quel est le bon délai, Ri? J'ai plusieurs personnes dans ma vie qui ont vécu une tragédie sous une forme ou une autre et qui ont retrouvé l'amour. Quelques-unes plus vite que les autres mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ça ne devrait pas en avoir. Il faut que tu trouves ce qui est bon pour toi. Personne ne peut te dire combien de temps tu dois te morfondre ou rester seul ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise de penser à quelqu'un d'autre et bien c'est bon. Mais si tu te sens attiré par Senna…" je m'arrête, "… je pense que c'est bon aussi. Il faut simplement que tu te dises que pour toi c'est ainsi. Et quand ça ira et bien ce sera le bon moment. Et peut-être – coccinelles ou non – peut-être que Nalani te dit qu'elle est prête quand tu le seras."

Il me regarde intensément comme s'il réfléchissait à chaque mot que je lui avais dit. "Senna est le total opposé de Nalani," ricane-t-il. "Elle est acerbe… ça vient du fait qu'elle enseigne à des enfants du secondaire je suppose. Un peu à la façon de Rose. Je les entends toujours échanger avec Kalia et ça me fait rire. C'est drôle tu sais?" Il me regarde dans les yeux et sourit. "Nalani était toujours tranquille, réservée. Et Kalia et elle sont liées par le sang mais Kalia a toujours été le centre de l'attention, enfant, bruyante… presque le reflet inversé de Senna mais vingt ans plus jeune."

"Kalia est hilarante. Rien à voir avec Nalani," convins-je. "Mis à part qu'elles se ressemblent comme des jumelles, leurs personnalités sont complètement différentes."

"Mais Kalia adorait toujours le terrain où sa sœur marchait."

Je souris tristement. "Bien sûr qu'elle le faisait. Tout le monde était naturellement attiré par elle. Nalani était une belle personne, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur."

Riley regarde vers la mer à nouveau et lance le coquillage avec lequel il jouait. "Elle l'était."

La douleur persiste mais sachant que Nalani est partie pour toujours, j'ajoute. "Je ne la connais pas vraiment mais Senna semble être une fille authentique. Tout le monde peut voir qu'elle s'intéresse beaucoup à Kalia. Et elle est vraiment magnifique," dis-je sans tourner autour du pot.

"Oui il y a ça aussi," halète-t-il. "Mais ce n'est pas son apparence. Et si je me laisse envisager la possibilité de passer du temps avec elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je le fais parce qu'elle ressemble à Nalani."

"Bon elles se ressemblent mais leurs visages et leurs cheveux sont différents. Nalani avait les cheveux raides et elle venait d'Hawaii – Fidji hein - Senna est totalement différente avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux clairs." J'envoie un caillou dans l'eau. "C'est quoi sa nationalité au fait?"

Il secoue la tête. "Je l'ai entendu dire à Kalia qu'elle est un mélange, afro-américain, amérindien, moyen-oriental… quoi que ce soit la combinaison est spectaculaire!"

Je lâche un sourire en voyant un peu réapparaitre mon vieil ami. Il a juste besoin de temps pour savoir que ça va. Que tout va bien peu importe ce qu'il décide.

"Je pense… que quand tu seras prêt tu devrais lui parler. N'attends pas que Kalia le fasse pour toi. Kalia le sait déjà. Je ne pense pas que ce soit difficile de convaincre Kalia que tu voudrais connaitre Senna davantage. Il faut que tu te pardonnes d'abord, ensuite tu pourras aller de l'avant. Ce qu'ils s'est passé l'année dernière n'était pas de ta faute et je te garantis que si Nalani est quelque part en haut, elle a un grand sourire en vous voyant tous les deux poursuivre votre vie. Tu as rendu ses rêves possibles, Ri. Ne doute jamais de cela."

Avant qu'il puisse répondre notre attention est détournée par des cris qui viennent de derrière nous.

"EDWARD! EDWARD REVIENS VITE ICI!"

Nous nous mettons tous les deux debout et nous tournons, en voyant Kalia courir vers nous à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Edward, dépêche-toi, le bébé arrive!"

Mon cœur me saute dans la gorge et je cours vers la place du pique-nique, certain que j'ai dépassé le meilleur temps d'Usain Bolt. Je vois Emmett et Senna marcher avec Bella vers le pick-up de Riley, alors je saisis son sac de la chaise et les rattrape mais je me rends compte que nous n'avons rien pour la maternité.

"Tes sacs sont encore à la maison, bébé!" lui rappellé-je, pendant que Senna se précipite pour ouvrir la portière.

"Zuuutt!" Bella gémit de frustration et peut-être de la douleur.

"Je vais aller les chercher," dit Riley en s'installant au volant alors qu'Emmett et moi aidons Bella à s'installer dans le siège arrière.

"Attendez, non!" interrompt Emmett. "Je vais y aller, Riley, concentre-toi simplement sur l'hôpital."

"Mais qu'en est-il de tous les autres?"

"Je vais ramener tout le monde à la maison, pas de souci," offre Senna avec un sourire. "Amène tout simplement cette maman et ce papa au bon endroit."

"Je le ferai et merci." J'entends les progrès de Riley avec Senna. Cela me donne de l'espoir dans mon moment personnel d'incertitude... la paternité arrivant vers moi comme un train de marchandises.

Je lance mes clés à Emmett et il part dans la voiture de Rosalie, vers notre maison sur Kinser pour prendre le sac de maternité de Bella et son oreiller préféré.

"Nous vous verrons bientôt," ajoute Rosalie. "Une fois que nous nous serons occupés de la voiture, nous viendrons à l'hôpital."

Je remercie les filles, en regardant Rosalie, Kalia et Senna revenir vers notre site de pique-nique pour nettoyer, tandis que Riley décolle en direction de la porte la plus proche de l'hôpital de Foster.

"Tu vas bien?"

Bella hoche la tête rapidement, me serrant la main. "Ouais", elle souffle fortement. "Je suis excitée et un peu effrayée."

Je me penche, embrassant sa tempe. "Comment est-ce arrivé?"

"Rien de spécial, j'ai mangé mon cheeseburger et j'ai dû aller faire pipi. Je suis donc allée aux toilettes, je me suis assise et une chute d'eau a littéralement jailli de moi. Vraiment une expérience agréable soi-disant en passant…" gémit-elle "Cela a même éclaboussé ma culotte de grand-mère... alors je suis devenue commando au moment où nous en parlons…"

"Je ne suis pas sourd…" râle Riley derrière le volant. "Et maintenant, je sais que tu portes une culotte de grand-mère. Merci donc pour cette image!"

Je roule les yeux vers Riley alors que Bella inspire profondément.

"OhmondieuOhmondieuOhmondiiiiieeeeeuuuuuuu," Bella pleurniche dans mon épaule, prend plusieurs respirations profondes au cours de la prochaine minute. "Sacré nom d'une pipe, ça fait mal!"

J'essaie de l'apaiser, de masser sa nuque, alors qu'elle déplace ses hanches en tentant de se mettre à l'aise. Heureusement, nous sommes presqu'à l'entrée des urgences.

"Et en passant, Ri, je serai probablement occupée le jour où tu m'appelleras pour me dire que Kalia vient d'avoir ses premières règles," crache Bella, mais en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je regarde ses yeux s'agrandir dans le rétroviseur. "D'accord, d'accord ... oublie ma remarque sur ta culotte de grand-mère… si quelqu'un peut-être sexy dedans, c'est toi, Bells. "

Mon esprit est assez encombré sans les divagations ridicules de mon meilleur ami. "Riley ...vraiment?"

"Désolé ... Je vais me taire maintenant. Je pense que je suis juste nerveux." Il tapote le volant avec ses pouces lorsque nous nous arrêtons à côté d'une ambulance.

Bella rit mais s'arrête brusquement alors qu'une autre contraction la frappe.

"Je vais supposer qu'elle voudra un fauteuil roulant?" demande fiévreusement Riley de la banquette avant.

Je hoche la tête à travers la douleur de la main de Bella en train de broyer la mienne.

"Je m'en occupe!" Il disparaît derrière les portes des urgences et je me retourne vers ma femme.

"Merde, cela fait mal. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu mal comme ça la dernière fois."

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi douloureux parce que tu n'étais pas aussi loin?" Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, mais dans ma tête cela a un sens. "Voici Ri!"

Il ouvre la portière et l'aide pendant que je la stabilise quand elle se lève et se tourne.

Une fois qu'elle est en sécurité dans le fauteuil, je saute de la voiture et me précipite derrière l'infirmière qui a déjà commencé à l'amener à l'intérieur.

"Dis oui aux médocs, Bells!" lui crie Riley. Bella lève le pouce vers le haut avant que les portes coulissantes automatiques ne se referment derrière elle.

"Je vais me garer et j'arrive", dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Je souris avec un rire nerveux avant qu'il ajoute, "Bonne chance, papa-O!"

* * *

Nous montons au quatrième étage de l'hôpital vers les salles d'accouchement et les infirmières aident rapidement Bella à passer la tenue de l'hôpital avant de la mettre sous monitoring. Le docteur Epperly est de garde ce week-end, alors nous avons de la chance de ce côté-la.

"Votre col est complètement effacé mais vous êtes seulement dilatée à cinq centimètres, Bella. Pensez-vous vouloir la péridurale maintenant?"

Le visage de Bella est figé en ce moment, bloqué de douleur. Je ressens de la nausée en l'observant, en sachant qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire sauf lui offrir de la glace . Très utile.

"Est-ce que cela aidera la dilatation si je ne suis pas stressée et souffrante?"

Le docteur fait un haussement d'épaules. "Parfois, cela aide le corps à se détendre pour que la nature puisse suivre son cours mais je l'ai eu des patientes dont le travail s'est arrêté et j'ai dû administrer du Pitocin pour que les contractions reviennent".

Je secoue la tête. "Alors si c'est ce que vous dites ça sert à quoi?"

"Tout va bien, bébé. Laissez-moi là pendant une heure ou deux. Si cela devient insupportable, on fera la péridurale."

Ma femme. Toujours essayant d'être le héros.

"D'accord, je serai de retour dans un petit moment pour vérifier à nouveau. Faites savoir aux infirmières si c'est trop et nous appellerons l'anesthésiste." Le docteur s'en va et j'appelle Emmett, en réalisant que j'ai oublié de mentionner la glace pour Bella.

 _"Ouais! J'arrive, je me dirige vers la porte principale en ce moment. Suis là dans dix minutes."_

"Attends, va au courses d'abord. Bella a besoin de Bomb pops".

 _"Quoi?"_

"Tu sais, la glace rouge, blanche et bleue". Je regarde Bella pour une meilleure description mais elle gémit en pleine contraction. Je ferai probablement mieux de ne pas l'interrompre.

 _"Eh bien, qui les fait? A quoi ressemble le paquet?"_

"Je ne sais pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'on les appelle des Bomb pops, c'est comme cela que je les ai appelées quand j'étais enfant. As-tu déjà mangé une Bomb pops?" Je me gratte la tête en essayant de me rappeler à quoi ressemble le paquet. "Elles sont en forme de fusée. Je pense que les saveurs sont cerise et citron et je ne sais pas ... bleu ... quelque chose." Je continue à a me torturer le cerveau pour les détails. "Je ne sais pas qui les fait, mais je pense que la boîte est jaune? Tu peux..."

"FIRECRACKERS! DANS UNE BOÎTE JAUNE BRILLANTE ET FAIT PAR LA SOCIÉTÉ POPSICLE! MAINTENANT RANGE CE PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE! "

Mes yeux s'ouvrent devant la sortie de Bella. "Em, je pense ..."

"Je comprends. J'arrive dès que possible."

Je me dirige vers le lit, en espérant qu'elle ne me frappe pas. Sa respiration est laborieuse avant qu'elle ne retombe sur les oreillers.

"Désolé de jurer," gémit-elle, tendant la main et serrant les yeux. "L'appel a commencé à m'embêter et j'avais mal."

Je hoche la tête - une putain de marionnette - faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas l'enflammer davantage.

"Tout va bien. Dis-moi simplement ce que je peux faire. Je déteste te voir souffrir."

"Combien de temps depuis que le médecin est parti?"

Je regarde ma montre. "Environ quatre minutes."

"Je m'en fiche." Elle secoue la tête. "J'ai besoin des médocs."

Intérieurement je lève les pouces en l'air, en embrassant son front avant d'aller chercher le docteur Feelgood _[_ _qui fait du bien]_.

* * *

Je me considère comme une Marine fort. J'ai été sur le terrain et vu le sang répandu par d'autres frères et sœurs militaires, ce n'est pas facile à regarder mais dans l'action, vous ne faites pas une pause pour réfléchir.

Être dans la salle d'accouchement avec ma femme, cependant, est tout à fait différent. Tout un autre univers.

Il faut près de quarante-cinq minutes pour que l'anesthésiste apparaisse. Je pensais que Bella allait lui dévisser la tête mais elle est restée calme. Quand il a finalement valsé, tous sourires, je suis sûr que ce qui l'a sauvé c'est le fait que Bella soit couchée de côté, bourdonnante de douleur.

Il faut que je me détourne et frotte le bras de Bella alors qu'elle se penche sur un oreiller et que Candyman* colle une aiguille de la taille d'une paille de McDonald's dans le bas de son dos. Elle dit qu'elle ressent une pression. Pendant ce temps, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le médicament coule dans ses veines et Bella bavarde, assise avec un sourire et attache ses cheveux.

Sa transformation instantanée est effrayante et fantastique, tout à la fois. Mais si elle est heureuse, je suis heureux, sans parler du soulagement que je ressens.

"Nous n'avons toujours pas de prénom pour une fille, Edward. Tu dois décider…" Les lèvres et la langue de Bella sont nettement de couleur pourpre, le colorant rouge et bleu sur les Bomb pops, Firecrackers, qu'Emmett a trouvé avec succès.

Je hoche la tête, je prends le bâton de la glace et je le lance dans la poubelle. "Tu as raison. Tu es sûre que tu es d'accord avec l'un ou l'autre?"

Elle me fait de la place sur le lit.

"Oui, ils sont tous les deux mignons. Il suffit de choisir un nom avant qu'une petite fille arrive et qu'ils doivent écrire Bébé Fille Masen sur l'étiquette…"

"Je pense que je veux rester avec le thème CMM. Christopher Michael pour un garçon, Cecilia Marie pour une fille."

Le sourire de Bella est brillant comme le soleil. "Parfait."

* * *

Ma femme continue de grimacer. Cela fait monter ma tension artérielle.

"C'est ça ... Je vais chercher le docteur à nouveau." Je me lève de la chaise, en direction de la porte.

"Elle va juste me dire que j'en suis toujours à six. J'étais à six la dernière heure, même si les contractions sont plus fortes." Elle respire profondément. "Je ne souffre pas mais je ressens une pression. Comme, je sens comme si la tête du bébé est là. Je veux pousser... "

"INFIRMIÈRE!"

Bella roule des yeux à mon éclat mais je m'en fiche. Si la tête du bébé est bien là, je refuse d'être celui qui accueillera mon enfant. Planifier et exécuter pendant une guerre? Ça je peux faire... mais ne me demandez pas d'accoucher mon propre bébé. Mon cœur ne peut gérer autant. Je n'ai pas été aussi anxieux depuis que j'ai appris que Bella s'était fait mal au nez.

Je rencontre le médecin à la porte. "Ma femme dit qu'elle ressent beaucoup de pression. Pouvez-vous vérifier à nouveau?"

Le docteur Epperly se dirige vers le lit, soulevant le drap pour examiner Bella, un sourire soudain sur son visage. "Sensationnel! D'où viennent ces quatre centimètres?"

Mes mains volent vers ma tête. Je pourrais tabasser le médecin pour agir de façon aussi décontractée mais ce ne serait pas approprié. Je finirais par devoir tout faire moi-même alors non, la violence n'est pas la réponse à ce stade.

L'infirmière apparaît de l'autre côté du lit et m'invite à suivre son avancée en accrochant mon bras sous le genou de Bella alors qu'elle s'assied pour pousser.

"D'accord, Bella... Je regarde le moniteur. A mesure que la contraction arrive, vous vous penchez en avant et appuyez pendant qu'Edward compte jusqu'au dix, ok?"

Bella fait un signe de tête juste comme le dit le docteur. Une contraction commence.

"Poussez ... aussi fort que vous le pouvez!"

Major Masen entre en scène. Je commence à compter comme quand j'appelle la cadence pour mes marines. "UN ... ... DEUX ... ... ... TRO-"

"Monsieur!" interrompt l'infirmière, "votre femme va s'étouffer si vous comptez si lentement".

Bella me foudroie du regard et retombe.

"Prenez de la vitesse la prochaine fois," ajoute le médecin. "En voilà une autre, Bella."

Cette fois, je compte beaucoup plus vite et j'arrive à dix sans que Bella ne devienne violette. Elle souffle et souffle mais elle est une putain de championne. Je l'admire.

Après le deuxième round, le docteur dit. "Oui! Une autre comme ça et ça devrait le faire. C'est très bien."

Je n'arrive qu'à cinq avant d'être coupé.

"Arrêtez! Arrêtez de pousser!"

Bella souffle, un regard d'émerveillement sur son visage. Je me tourne vers le médecin qui tient un bébé.

Je le jure, le temps s'arrête.

Ma poitrine se resserre. Mes yeux sont mouillés. J'essaie de me recentrer et je remarque une touffe de cheveux noirs, de la peau rosée et ridée, des doigts délicats ... et un léger cri gargouillant.

C'est mon bébé. Le bébé de Bella ... le nôtre. Et c'est ainsi que nous devenons une famille.

Je souris, embrassant mon super-héros de femme et murmure : "Tu l'as fait, bébé. Christopher est là!"

* * *

"Allons, petit mec. Laissons maman dormir." Je retire mon fils de six jours de son berceau et sors de la pièce pour laisser Bella se reposer. Christopher a inversé les jours et les nuits depuis son arrivée jeudi soir. "Je parie que quelqu'un de l'autre côté du monde est aussi éveillé que toi."

Je le pose sur le canapé en m'assurant que ses mains ne vont pas vers son visage.

Il s'est déjà griffé parce que nous ne nous en sommes pas aperçus assez rapidement. Bella a pleuré pendant une demi-heure après que ce soit arrivé.

Je fais de mon mieux pour la laisser dormir quand elle ne l'allaite pas. Je suis en congé encore cinq autres jours, alors peu importe si je suis un zombie. Nous faisons la sieste quand nous pouvons et quand le bébé commence à crier, je le remets à Bella pour l'allaitement puis je change la couche et le rendors.

"Voyons qui nous avons ici". Je mets Sky*e et trouve le nom de ma sœur surligné avec le nuage vert, alors je presse sur appel vidéo et attends.

Avant que l'image ne soit au point, j'entends des cris et des applaudissements.

 _"Oooooohoohoohoo! Oui, oui, où est mon magnifique petit-fils?_ " Ma mère rayonne alors que j'ajuste Christopher dans mes bras et place le moniteur afin que la caméra le trouve.

"Hé, maman. Comment va tout le monde?"

 _"Nous allons tous bien. Comment va notre doux Christopher Michael ce soir?"_

Je souffle. "Eh bien, il est trois heures du matin et nous vous parlons. C'est un animal de nuit et je suis exténué mais ... il est fantastique!"

Il s'acharne sur la sucette en ce moment. Pas étonnant que Bella se plaigne de ses seins douloureux. Mon féroce enfant!

Comme je regarde l'écran, le visage de Bailyn apparait. _"Salut, oncle Edward! Bonjour, bébé Christopher!"_ Sa voix est un chuchotement. C'est trop mignon. " _Tu viens nous voir, n'est ce pas?"_

"Dès que le bébé aura vu le pédiatre, Bay, je promets que nous viendrons début août. Nos billets sont déjà réservés."

" _Ça va être merveilleux de t'avoir ici. Les Swans ont-ils tout en place pour leur voyage?"_

"Pour autant que je sache. En quelque sorte ce sont les vacances parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu la Californie. Ils seront donc à Monterey pendant une semaine avec nous tous puis après notre départ pour Oki, ils iront à San Francisco puis vers Los A ngeles et San Diego."

 _"Bon pour eux",_ soupire maman alors que Bailyn se tortille sur ses genoux. " _Je ne peux pas attendre de prendre ma retraite officielle. Deux autres années dans l'agence de voyage pour avoir la retraite pleine et j'en ai terminé."_

"Juste à temps, quand nous reviendrons aux Etats-Unis, afin que tu puisses garder le petit homme…" Je taquine, touchant mon fils avec mon nez alors qu'il grogne en suçotant.

 _"Si tu promets d'être stationné ici, je garderai volontiers mon petit homme. L'allaitement se passe mieux pour Bella?"_

"Ouais, il a pris le coup maintenant. Il tète comme un champion. Vendredi nous allons à la consultation pour le contrôle de la première semaine, nous verrons de combien il a grossi." Je change le bébé sur mon bras droit et repositionne la caméra. "Je parie qu'il va dépasser quatre kilos d'ici là! Je prédis le poids walter au moment où nous vous verrons le mois prochain. "

 _"Est-ce que tu restes là demain?"_

Je pince mes lèvres. "Nahh, nous irons chez Emmett vers midi."

 _"_ _ **Mon**_ _oncle Emmett?"_

"Oui, _ton_ oncle Emmett, petite futée! Lui et la tante Lili font un barbecue pour le 4 juillet. De plus, il y a un grand feu d'artifice demain soir sur leur base. Je suis sûr que le bébé sera fatigué la plupart du temps, alors nous serons capables de rester aussi longtemps que Bella est en forme. Nous devons essayer de passer un peu de temps avec Riley et Kalia. Ce ne sera pas facile pour eux."

Ma mère hoche la tête, une expression mélancolique sur le visage.

Je décide de changer le sujet. "Alors et vous les gars? Des feux d'artifice ou des projets pour la journée?"

 _"Nous allons au défilé le matin!"_ crie Bailyn.

" _Et puis nous irons à la fête dans le centre-ville et au feu d'artifice dans la soirée. Ce sera une longue journée et nuit, mais ce sera amusant. Bill va venir et Ben et Hadley aussi,"_ ajoute maman.

 _"Oh, et maman a promis de faire des mèches bleues et rouges dans mes cheveux et ceux de Hadley aussi!"_

"Waouh, Bay!" répond Bella, me surprenant par derrière et se niche sur mes genoux. "On dirait que Hadley et toi serez patriotiques! Promets-moi de prendre une photo et de nous l'envoyer. "

 _"Je le ferai tante Belle! Tu me manques!"_

Bella embrasse le sommet de la tête de Christopher et murmure dans l'ordinateur, "Tu me manques aussi, ma douce. Nous avons hâte de vous rendre visite en août. Es-tu contente de rencontrer ce petit gars?"

Les fossettes de Bailyn s'agrandissent alors qu'elle rit. _"Oui! Je me suis entrainée à tenir un bébé! Maman m'aide avec ma poupée Dora… tous les jours._ "

Bella et moi nous regardons et sourions. "Nous savons que tu seras prête, Bay", dis-je, embrassant la tempe de Bella. "Enfin je crois que nous allons essayer de nous reposer ici. Ce petit homme est dans un coma lactique. Nous devrions en profiter…"

 _"Allez!_ " dit ma mère, nous soufflant un baiser et agitant sa main. " _Profitez de vos vacances demain. Envoyez tout notre amour à Riley!"_

"Nous le ferons, maman. Nous vous aimons."

"Bonne nuit bébé Christopher," dit Bailyn. "Au revoir."

Je termine l'appel alors que Bella se penche pour un bisou. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, avec le goût de cerise. Juste au moment où sa langue se pose sur ma lèvre inférieure, Christopher miaule comme un chaton et nous nous rions dans la bouche de l'autre. Je regarde vers le bas et repousse sa sucette entre ses lèvres et il recommence à sucer.

"Viens," soupire Bella. "Il est temps de mettre mes garçons au lit."

Je la suis dans le couloir et pose le bébé dans son berceau. Il ne réagit même pas, Dieu merci. Je m'écroule sur le lit et tire Bella vers moi. Son corps se fond dans le mien avec peu d'effort, comme si elle était toujours destinée à être là. "Je t'aime, Clémentine, " dis-je avec un baiser sur son front.

"Je t'aime, mari", bâille-t-elle. "Fais de beaux rêves."

Je souris en entendant ses paroles. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas besoin de rêves. Je l'ai eue. J'ai mon bébé garçon. J'ai une vie que je n'avais jamais pensé avoir, jamais imaginé, si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée. Donc non, je n'ai pas besoin de rêves.

J'en vis un.

...

*Candyman confiseur mais dans certain cas cela peut être aussi un dealer (ce qui est le cas ici vu qu'il lui donne les médoc pour la péridurale)

* * *

 ** _Et voilà le bébé est né!_**

 ** _C'était le dernier chapitre_**

 ** _Lâchez-vous les filles à vos claviers!_**


	24. 33 - Epilogue

Tip of the Spear de Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Trois ans plus tard…**_

 _ **Bella**_

Une fois mon chariot de courses complètement plein je me dirigeai vers les caisses. Il est presque midi ce vendredi de veille de vacances et c'est bondé. Je vais probablement devoir me battre avec les Marines qui sont ici pour acheter de délicieux sandwiches pour déjeuner, des chips et des soda à engloutir avant de retourner à leur train-train jusqu'à ce que leur journée soit finie à seize heures.

Je suis très excitée de partir pour les quelques prochains jours. Edward et moi le méritons, et avec mes parents qui rentrent de leur croisière le long de la riviera mexicaine ils sont plus que prêts à redevenir Grammy et Pop-Pop pour s'occuper de la troisième génération.

 _Oh zut!_ J'ai oublié ce satané pain. Je fais demi-tour avec mon chariot quand je vois une touffe familière de cheveux blonds tournant au coin du rayon. Je me déplace rapidement dans l'allée des aliments pour bébé pour l'intercepter.

"Jasper!"

Il s'arrête net en tournant la tête, un énorme sourire sur le visage, passe son bras autour de sa femme et s'avance vers moi.

"Hé vous deux!" Je me penche pour les saluer en les serrant dans mes bras. "Comment allez-vous?" chantonné-je. "Prêts pour l'action?"

Ils rigolent. "Oh oui, nous sommes prêts et c'est pour ça que nous nous promenons dans tous les rayons. Ensuite nous passerons au PX," ajoute-t-il en lui caressant le bas du dos.

"De combien de jours la date est-elle dépassée?"

"Quatre," gémit-elle. "Le docteur nous as donné toute une liste de choses à essayer. J'ai mis beaucoup de sauce épicée dans mon petit-déjeuner ce matin, je me suis d'ailleurs probablement brûlée au troisième degré…"

"Le jour où j'ai accouché de Christopher j'ai bu deux mugs de thé au gingembre, j'ai mangé une omelette western avec des piments et de la sauce piquante pour le petit-déjeuner aussi et ensuite j'ai eu une pédicure avec un massage intense des pieds."

"Tu as de la chance que ça ait fonctionné!"

"Ouais mais si tu demandes à mon mari, il te dira que c'est parce que nous avons eu beaucoup de rapports sexuels…" ricané-je en fronçant les sourcils. "En parlant de ça…"

Maria rigole en rejetant ses beaux cheveux acajou derrière son épaule. "C'est ce que je dis!" convient-elle. "Nous devrions le faire toute la journée, tous les jours!"

Je lève les mains pour capituler tandis que Jasper regarde de côté, secouant la tête alors que ses joues s'illuminent de rose.

"Est-ce que vous avez fini de me mettre la honte?"

Je lui tapote le dos. "Nous en sommes tous passés par là, mon cher. Allez finissez vos tours dans les rayons et ensuite rentrez chez vous, agitez-vous bien pour faire sortir ce bébé de là!"

"Merci ma chère," marmonne-t-il me serrant à nouveau alors que Maria tourne la tête pour rigoler. "Nous vous tenons au courant!"

"Vous feriez bien!" dis-je en poussant le chariot vers le rayon boulangerie. "Edward et moi sommes à Palm Springs pour le week-end mais vous connaissez notre numéro de téléphone!"

"Compris!" Maria me fait un dernier signe de la main tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la porte.

Je suis tellement ravie que Jasper ait enfin trouvé celle qu'il lui faut. Un sentiment de peine m'enveloppe en repensant aux événements tristes qui se sont produits. Il a essayé tellement fort de faire fonctionner son mariage avec Alice quand il est rentré en Caroline du nord après sa venue à Okinawa pour notre mariage.

Malheureusement tout cela a été infructueux. Alice a toujours été une folle du contrôle et les petites choses que Jasper avait laissées passer au fil du temps sont soudainement devenues de grandes choses jusqu'à ce que leurs problèmes semblent insurmontables. Une fois il m'a confié que le drame d'Alice avec moi n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg même si c'était devenu une pierre majeure d'achoppement. Elle avait prétendu que tout allait bien, qu'elle était contente que j'aie trouvé l'amour et que j'avance dans ma vie, cependant ses actes et ses paroles laissaient Jasper toujours s'interroger.

Selon lui quand il est rentré chez lui après notre mariage – un sujet dont elle ne parlait pas du tout - il avait pensé qu'ils allaient être heureux pour quelques semaines. L'attitude d'Alice semblait vouloir s'améliorer. Elle était censée voir un thérapeute et essayer de faire quelques changements. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de moi, les choses redescendaient en spirale rapidement.

Ils reçurent la nouvelle pour notre bébé à la fin du mois de janvier. Nous avions choisi un collage de notre photo de mariage en train de nous embrasser sur la plage à Okuma, une photo du Nouvel An, avec chapeau, langue de belle-mère et confettis et une troisième photo, celle d'un hochet de bébé avec des cubes et une légende qui disait :

 _ **Bonne année!**_

 _ **Edward et Bella sont heureux, mariés et attendent un bébé!**_

 _ **Nous espérons que votre 2013 soit aussi merveilleux que le nôtre…**_

Edward et moi l'avions adoré et nous avions eu des compliments de tous ceux qui étaient sur notre liste de diffusion. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas d'Alice. Je me souviens d'avoir reçu un mail de Jasper disant qu'il était ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle. A ce moment-là je n'en pensais pas grand-chose, j'étais toujours perturbée qu'elle n'accepte pas mon mariage mais je laissais ça de côté. Je vivais une vie de jeune mariée heureuse en faisant attention à moi et en me reposant le plus possible pendant ma grossesse. Une fois le bébé arrivé nous avons reçu un cadeau mais l'étiquette ne disait que " _Avec_ _amour 'Oncle' Jasper"._ Encore une fois aucune mention d'Alice. Je m'assurai d'inclure son nom dans les remerciements que j'envoyais malgré tout. L'adresse de l'expéditeur était la même à Morehead City en Caroline du Nord. Je n'avais pas de raison de croire qu'il y avait des problèmes.

A la fin de cette année Edward avait été désigné par son colonel pour sélectionner les capitaines pour la prochaine promotion. Il serait assigné temporairement à Quantico en Virginie pour quatre à six semaines et ça commençait fin janvier. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être loin de Christopher et moi pendant aussi longtemps alors il nous avait acheté un billet d'avion et nous avions fait le voyage avec lui. Mes parents étaient ravis de savoir que nous serions si proches d'eux et ils étaient venus aussi passer environ dix jours alors que nous étions sur la base.

Malheureusement pendant que nous étions là-bas je reçus un message de Jasper m'annonçant le décès de sa mère. Son père était mort environ six mois plus tôt après avoir lutté contre la maladie de Hodgkin et sa mère était restée inconsolable. Jasper savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école primaire. Bien que techniquement il s'agisse d'un cas terrible de pneumonie, Jasper croyait fermement que sa mère était morte parce qu'elle avait le cœur brisé. Et bien qu'il soit triste, il savait qu'elle serait heureuse de retrouver son père et cela lui procurait une certaine paix.

Je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois à y aller pour soutenir Jasper mais je savais qu'il faudrait que j'affronte Alice. Heureusement la messe et l'enterrement avaient lieu un samedi alors Edward avait pu venir avec moi. Je n'avais pas peur de la voir seule mais j'étais fière de mon mari et de mon bébé et je les voulais simplement avec moi afin que nous puissions _tous_ soutenir notre ami en cette période de tristesse.

Edward se souvenait de Jasper comme d'un homme bien quand j'avais perdu Mike mais quand il s'était présenté à notre mariage de l'autre côté du monde ça avait vraiment impressionné Edward. Et depuis lors il était devenu un grand fan de Jasper.

J'avais des projets pour rencontrer Angela et son amie le dimanche pour le petit-déjeuner mais d'abord il fallait passer le samedi. Le service pour la mère de Jasper fut très émouvant bien sûr. Jasper avait fait un éloge sincère, il y avait eu de la musique pendant la messe et il était bien entouré par sa famille élargie et ses amis ce qui rendit la journée aussi supportable que possible. Le repas eut lieu chez Jasper et Alice. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment d'aller chez eux, même si ma gorge s'était subitement asséchée. Il s'était écoulé dix-huit mois depuis qu'Alice et moi avions parlé la dernière fois… enfin hurlé. Ça avait été moche et notre amitié était détruite. Je me demandais si après une aussi longue séparation il y avait des chances de réconciliation.

Là-bas je retrouvais plusieurs de mes anciens collègues. Ils furent ravis de rencontrer Edward et Christopher se souvenant tous de la tragédie passée et heureux que j'aie pu aller de l'avant et trouver le bonheur. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Jasper mais il était très sollicité par tous les autres. Il était évident qu'Alice m'évitait et je refusais de faire un scandale alors je laissais tomber. Après une heure Christopher commença à en avoir assez et nous commençâmes à dire au revoir. Alice était près de Jasper à ce moment-là alors elle fut obligée de me parler que ça lui plaise ou pas.

"Il faut que nous partions, le petit gars en a assez." Je passai mes bras autour des épaules de Jasper. "Je suis contente d'avoir pu être là."

"Merci d'avoir fait le voyage. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi Bells. Et Christopher est adorable. Félicitations de nouveau, à tous les deux."

Edward réajusta le bébé dans ses bras pour pouvoir serrer la main de Jasper. "Merci Jasper. Et tellement triste pour ta mère."

Je me tournai vers Alice qui regardait ses ongles.

"Désolée pour toi aussi, Al. Je sais que tu étais très proche de Gloria."

Elle arrêta de regarder ses ongles pour me jeter un coup d'œil. "Merci." Ses yeux quittèrent instantanément les miens et elle s'éloigna vers un groupe de cousins qui était dehors.

Avec un sourire pincé je déglutis, regardant Jasper qui en restait bouche bée. "Il faut qu'on file. On se parle bientôt." Je lui serrai la main avant de ne m'éloigner, pas vraiment surprise du comportement d'Alice.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi alors que j'étais dans les bras forts de mon mari, je reçus un texto en provenance du téléphone de Jasper.

 _Il faut que je te parle de vive voix avant que vous ne partiez. J'ai pensé qu'avec le téléphone de J j'aurai plus de chance que tu me répondes. Est-ce trop tard pour qu'on se voie à ton hôtel? –Alice_

Je n'hésitai pas à l'inviter au Hampton In, chambre 212 où nous étions avec ma famille pour la nuit. Bien que je sois complètement prête à affronter Alice je refusais de le faire sans qu'elle accepte mon mari. Il le méritait et moi aussi. Un Edward grognon accepta de répondre à la porte quand elle frapperait et ensuite je sortirai et nous irions ailleurs pour discuter.

"Entre Alice," j'entendis Edward la saluer et elle lui répondit par un merci sec.

J'enfilai mes chaussures et attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. "Hey. Ça y est je suis prête."

Elle gardait les yeux baissés mais malgré tout je la vis lancer un regard vers l'endroit où Christopher dormait dans son cosy. Un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres mais c'était comme si elle ne voulait pas donner libre cours à ses instincts et ses émotions. Ça me dérangeait et je ne comprenais pas. J'espérais que notre conversation nous aiderait.

J'embrassai rapidement Edward et ensuite nous allâmes dans le hall d'entrée.

"Merci d'avoir voulu me voir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et l'enterrement de Gloria n'était certainement ni l'endroit ni le moment."

"Je comprends," dis-je en hochant la tête. "Vas-y."

"Je sais que tu penses que c'est ridicule mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as fini avec Edward," déclara-t-elle. "Je vois bien qu'il y a un an et demi que nous nous sommes vues la dernière fois _**et**_ je me rends bien compte qu'après avoir discuté tu l'as pourchassé et as travaillé sur ce qui avait provoqué votre séparation… mais peu importe je pense toujours que tu as commis une grave erreur en faisant ce voyage toute seule et ça été la cause de la fin de notre amitié. Je suis toujours énervée à ce sujet."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il fallait que je réponde. "Quelle est la partie qui t'a le plus énervée, exactement?"

"Tout," dit-elle sans réfléchir. "Tu es partie sur un caprice, jamais appelé quand tu étais là-bas, quand tu es revenue tu t'es comportée comme une garce et la seule fois où nous avons parlé…" elle laissa la phrase sans fin en haussant les épaules. "Hawaii t'a complètement changée et la vraie Bella ne reviendra jamais. C'est pourquoi j'ai refusé de venir à ton mariage ou de connaitre le bébé quand il est né. Je ne suis pas hypocrite et je ne prétendrai pas que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous est de ma faute."

Je secouai la tête, incrédule, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir à cela. "Alors tu t'en prends aux vacances que j'ai prises _et_ à la destination elle-même comme si c'était ça l'impulsion de la disparition de notre amitié?"

"Oui à peu près," dit-elle sans hésiter. "Et le fait que tu aies sauté dans un lit et dans une relation aussi vite. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu penser que tout allait bien! Et en plus avec le gars qui t'a annoncé la mort de ton mari?" Elle croisa les bras et continua. "J'ai pensé que c'était de très mauvais goût. Tu as été tellement égoïste et irrespectueuse de la mémoire de Mike. Je n'ai pas pu voir au-delà de ma fureur. Je ne peux toujours pas."

"Alice…"

"Non sérieusement Bella. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà arrêtée pour réfléchir à combien épouvantable et même pratique tout cela a été? Heureusement je…"

"Ça suffit!" la coupai-je en tapant des mains sur l'accoudoir, prête à frapper ma stupide ancienne amie. "Je t'ai répondu et accepté de te rencontrer parce que je pensais que tu avais peut-être _quelque chose_ d'intelligent à me dire. Peut-être que tu as passé les derniers dix-huit mois à penser à ce que tu allais dire et à ton comportement en réalisant qu'un être humain n'a pas le droit de dire à un autre quoi ressentir - spécialement quand il s'agit d'une tragédie… et ça c'est juste pour des étrangers. Nous étions amies Alice. Mais tu divagues tellement que tu as amené la folie à un tout autre niveau."

"Je ne…"

"Non arrête ça!" aboyai-je. "Est-ce que tu t'entends? As-tu vraiment répété ce que tu allais dire et vraiment pensé à ce que ça allait faire? Parce que ton commentaire, celui qui a commencé par épouvantable et pratique me fait supposer que tu as pu le faire et que tu as voulu me convaincre qu'Edward avait méticuleusement prévu la mort de Mike et nos retrouvailles trois ans plus tard. Sérieusement c'est là que tu veux en venir?"

Alice renvoyait une image d'un calme olympien, sa voix était posée. "On sait que cela arrive. Les sociopathes étudient les gens. Tu n'avais aucune idée de qui il était avant qu'il se présente devant ta porte."

Je me levai en secouant la tête. "Mais à présent je le connais. Et je refuse de continuer cette conversation malsaine avec toi. Si je pensais que nous pouvions faire des progrès, je resterais. Mais tu n'es plus dans le domaine de la logique là. Ça fait dix-huit mois que tu t'accroches à cette théorie?" Je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me reprendre. "Alice je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi quand Mike est mort. Est-ce quelque chose dont tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé concernant le divorce de tes parents ou peut-être que tu ne sais plus continuer depuis que Mike est mort… peu importe ce que c'est, je ne peux pas m'en mêler. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué pendant un an et demi… mais en toute honnêteté c'est **mon** amie, celle que tu **étais** avant que Mike disparaisse, qui m'a manquée. Une fois qu'il a été parti, tu as changé, tu es passée dans un mode de deuil constant et a refusé de me laisser en sortir… pendant trois ans." Je haussai les épaules. "J'ai pleuré, pleuré et continué. Je suis désolée que tu n'approuves pas mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je ne pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose d'en parler, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes par toi-même."

"Je savais bien que te parler ne changerait rien," souffla-t-elle. "Il fallait juste que je me débarrasse de ce poids sur ma poitrine."

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était la regarder et avoir pitié d'elle. Elle avait été si importante pour moi… mais peut être que c'était seulement pour ces trois premières années de bonheur quand Mike était en vie et qu'il m'avait présenté sa meilleure amie. Une fois que je l'aie perdu, je l'ai perdue elle aussi. Le fantôme d'Alice était resté mais son esprit était ailleurs, dans des endroits malsains et je n'allais pas dépenser mon énergie à essayer de la guérir.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. J'espère que tu pourras trouver le bonheur dans ta vie. Au revoir Alice."

Je me retournai pour rentrer et rencontrai Jasper. Il tenait le biberon de Christopher. Je l'avais oublié dans leur frigo. Mon souffle se figea quand il s'approcha de moi. Son visage livide me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien perdu de notre échange. Même si je savais que ce n'en était pas moi la cause, je me sentais vraiment horrible.

"Je suis tellement désolée," chuchotai-je.

Il secoua la tête son regard tourné vers Alice. "Je le suis aussi."

Quelqu'un klaxonna et ça me ramena au présent, quittant les souvenirs de comment nous nous étions quittés ce soir-là. J'eus des nouvelles de Jasper un peu plus tard dans le mois, il me dit qu'il était mortifié et démoralisé d'avoir cru qu'Alice avait voulu essayé d'être plus adulte et de changer. Il demanda le divorce quelques semaines après, au motif de différences irréconciliables. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'Alice depuis.

Jasper finit par demander un transfert en Californie et il se retrouva dans l'une des écoles de Pendleton l'année avant que nous changions d'affectation de façon permanente. Maria était enseignante là-bas et ils travaillaient au même endroit. Ils se rencontrèrent, tombèrent amoureux et se marièrent dans les six mois et sont heureux depuis, attendant leur bébé d'un moment à l'autre maintenant.

* * *

Je me dirige vers l'entrée, cherchant mon portefeuille pour en sortir ma carte d'identité. Les gardes sont là et ils font beaucoup plus peur que tous ceux que j'aie vus postés à l'entrée d'une base. Une carabine M4 pendant sur leur torse, des pistolets sont accrochés à leurs cuisses et à leur taille, un arsenal au bout des doigts. Prêts pour tout. A Okinawa c'était les forces japonaises qui assuraient la sécurité à l'entrée des base mais ici en Californie? A l'entrée de la deuxième plus grande base de Marines du monde? Ouais fortement gardée avec des hommes et femmes les mieux entraînés que vous puissiez avoir de votre côté en cas de conflit.

Le caporal me fait un signe de tête en prenant ma carte d'identité. "Bonjour Madame." Il regarde l'autocollant sur le pare-brise et me regarde dans les yeux me comparant à la photo.

Voyant que je ne suis pas un imposteur, il est satisfait et me la rend.

"Merci madame." Ensuite il se remet en position, les talons l'un contre l'autre, regardant droit devant par-dessus le toit de la voiture. Son bras droit parallèle au comptoir - comme dirait mon mari - faisant un parfait angle à 90 degrés. Ses quatre longs doigts sont joints en une ligne alors que son pouce s'appuie sur le côté de son index. Tout le mouvement est net, instantané et ne nécessite pas plus d'une seconde.

Le salut parfait. Personne ne sait comment saluer un Marine. En quelque sorte c'est marrant… on ne va pas se mentir.

Saluée. _Moi._ Ça m'étonne encore un peu pour être honnête. Je suis juste Bella mais je suis mariée au Lieutenant Colonel Edward Masen et ça donne quelques privilèges, que j'en ai besoin ou pas. Oui toutes les femmes d'officier sont saluées ou peuvent l'être quand elles entrent ou conduisent sur la base. Une fois dans la voiture quand vous passez devant un Marine qui voit l'autocollant sur le pare-brise mentionnant le propriétaire du véhicule, si c'est un officier, peu importe qui conduit, il s'arrête immédiatement et salue. Je suis très fière de savoir qu'Edward a gagné ce respect. Ils l'ont tous. Pour tous les sacrifices et le sang versé au cours de l'histoire, chaque homme et chaque femme qui porte l'aigle, le globe et l'ancre sur leurs uniformes méritent des remerciements et une reconnaissance illimitée.

J'ai la circulation du sang coupée mais j'essaie de trimballer les neufs sacs de courses dans la maison en une seule fois… mais ça fait déjà deux voyages. Je pose mon chargement sur le comptoir et lance mes clés près de mon sac et je rigole en entendant les bruits qui sortent de l'interphone.

 _ **Rubber Duccky you're the one!**_

 _ **You make bath times lots of fun!**_

 _ **Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.**_

 _ **Voh- voh-vohdee-oh…**_

 _(Canard en caoutchouc tu es le seul_

 _Tu rends le bain bien plus amusant!_

 _Canard en caoutchouc, je t'aime terriblement_

 _ohoh oooeee oh)_

Je peux parfaitement bien imaginer ce qu'il se passe. Edward chante pour nos bébés qui sont dans la baignoire. C'est la chanson standard pour le shampoing, il est probablement dans la mousse jusqu'aux coudes tandis que l'autre joue en éclaboussant. C'est adorable.

Je me débarrasse de mes sandales et vais là-haut alors que mon mari continue à chanter. Je m'arrête à l'entrée de la salle de bain et me penche par l'encadrement, épiant mais espérant ne pas encore être vue. J'aime ces moments. Regarder Edward avec nos petits. Il vit et respire pour eux, pour nous tous. Rien ne me rend plus fière au monde que de voir Edward apprendre, se lier et rigoler avec nos enfants.

"Papa fais que les cheveux de Cici soient comme Mohawak!" Edward rince la tête de Christopher tandis que la petite fille éclabousse dans son siège de baignoire, mâchant son jouet de bain Flynn Rider.

"Mohawak, hein, la crête!"

"Oui et continue à chanter… tu n'as pas fini."

Edward passe le shampoing dans les boucles brunes de Cécilia. "Oh d'accord… désolé."

 _ **Ohhhh**_

 _ **Every day when I make my way to the tuhh-bby**_

 _ **I find a… little fella who's… cut and yella and chuhh-bby**_

 _ **Rubba dub dubby.**_

 _(Chaque jour quand je vais au bain_

 _Je trouve mon petit pote qui est mignon_

 _Frotti frotta)_

Christopher rejoint Edward pour le chœur final.

 _ **Rubber Duccky, you're so fine, and I'm lucky that you're mine!**_

 _ **Rubber Ducky I'd like a whole pond of –**_

 _ **Rubber Duccky I'm awfully fahhhhhhd… of youuuuuuu**_

 _(Canard en caoutchouc tu es si bien et j'ai de la chance que tu sois à moi!_

 _Canard en caoutchouc j'aimerai un étang entier de…_

 _Canard en caoutchouc je suis terriblement fan de toi)_

Brusquement la cheville me démange et je me baisse, mon petit garçon me voit.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Eh bien voici ma famille super propre!" Je chatouille la nuque d'Edward et il se redresse. "Salut mon mari," dis-je avec un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres boudeuses avant d'abaisser le couvercle des toilettes.

"Salut bébé." Ses yeux me suivent alors que je manœuvre et il me fait un clin d'œil sexy, ce qui me rend un peu flagada. Je porte une robe qui est plus courte sur le côté. C'est l'une de ses préférées. Il me dit que mes jambes sont scandaleuses quand je la porte.

"J'ai entendu vos magnifiques voix quand je suis rentrée à la maison. Je devais venir à la fête!" Je me penche sur la baignoire pour planter un bisou sur le front humide de Cécilia. Son sourire avec une seule dent est à croquer. "Salut beauté!"

"Les costumes des enfants sont arrivés aujourd'hui. Ils sont sur la planche à repasser." Edward continue à rincer les bébés, les débarrassant de la mousse. "Ton fils n'est pas fan."

Mes épaules s'affaissent, entendant cette nouvelle. "Pourquoi pas? Tu n'as pas aimé ton costume de Bête, chéri?"

Les yeux de Christopher s'écarquillent et ses lèvres se courbent ... Nous avons atteint les larmes. _Laissons tomber, laissons tomber!_

"Le masque a signé la défaite," commence Edward qui reprend notre fils qui goutte et met ce petit nudiste sur le tapis de bain. Je lui tends la serviette et il commence à le sécher de la tête au pied. Cet homme parfait est un père parfait. "Une fois qu'il a vu son reflet dans le miroir, c'était l'anarchie."

Je fais une grimace en prenant mon bébé sec dans mes bras, le mettant sur mes genoux tandis qu'Edward se tourne vers sa princesse.

"Alors, je pense que la Bête ne sera pas effrayante cette année. Ce petit paquet cependant ..." Edward sort Cici de l'eau et enveloppe son corps dans la serviette à capuche avec des oreilles de lapin. "Celui-ci avait l'air trop mignon dans sa robe jaune. " Il s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire avec elle, séchant son visage, son ventre et ses jambes, la chatouillant en même temps. "N'est-ce pas, princesse?" Elle rit, obtenant une autre série de chatouilles de son papa. "Comment était ta matinée avec les dames?"

"Glorieuse," dis-je en agitant mes orteils. "Pédicure, manucure et mimosas ... oh, et un massage du haut du dos et du cou pendant la manucure... Je suppose que c'est la vie de l'autre moitié. "

Edward et moi nous levons et amenons les enfants dans notre chambre où leurs tenues sont disposées sur notre lit.

"Mimosas, hein?" Edward commence à passer du lait de toilette Johnson sur Cécilia. Rien ne sent si bon qu'un bébé fraîchement baigné. "Tu essaies de souler ma petite fille?" se moque-t-il.

Tout en aidant Christopher à enfiler ses sous-vêtements, je ricane. "Je peux encore tirer du lait chérie. N'y a-t-il pas encore plusieurs bouteilles au frigo?

"Ouais."

"D'accord, alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner une maintenant. Il y a beaucoup de lait maternel dans le congélateur pour le week-end, puis elle aura des céréales de riz et des pêches avant de se coucher ce soir," dis-je en passant le t-shirt de Christopher par sa tête.

"Elle ne mourra pas de faim, c'est promis."

"Ça m'a l'air bon." Il finit par la couche du bébé puis il lève un sourcil. "Est-ce ce que tu la porteras à la cérémonie?"

Je roule les yeux. "Sérieusement, chéri? Accorde-moi un peu de crédit. Je sais comment m'habiller pour ces occasions."

"Je sais, je sais. Je n'ai tout simplement pas besoin que les autres mecs matent ma femme."

Je lui tape sur le cul quand il nous passe devant. Il tourne et me fait un sourire sexy, me faisant de glousser.

"Ooooh, papa. Momma t'as tapé sur popotin!"

"Je sais, petit homme. Elle me tape toujours!"

Christopher s'exclame. "Toujours?"

Edward hoche la tête, les yeux écarquillés. "Oui. Je pense que ça lui plait!"

"Ohhh-kay, ça suffit papa!" Je foudroie Edward du regard lorsqu'il prend le bébé, qui a commencé à se sucer les pieds pendant notre échange. "Grammy et Pop-Pop seront ici dans environ vingt minutes."

* * *

Une fois que mes parents sont arrivés, nous surchargeons nos bébés de câlins et de bisous, pour qu'ils en aient en stock pour les deux prochains jours et demi.

"Tu vas me manquer, bébé. Tu aideras bien Grammy et Pop-Pop, veux-tu?"

"D'accord, maman. Je t'aime." Ses petits bras enveloppent mon cou et je fonds.

"Je t'aime beaucoup plus, mon grand."

"Viens là, MecMec!" Edward échange les enfants, plaçant Cécilia dans mes bras. Il sort Christopher de notre moment fleur bleu, enfouissant son visage dans le petit cou de notre garçon, lui soufflant dessus. Les mains d'Edward recherchent tous les zones sensibles de Christopher : sous les bras, les cuisses, les pieds, les côtes ... le chatouillant sans merci jusqu'à ce que notre fils rigole de façon incontrôlable, pratiquement sans bruit. Ce sont les meilleures chatouilles.

"Laisse-le respirer, papa. Je n'ai pas le temps d'amener un enfant qui hyperventile à l'hôpital."

Le chatouillement ralentit et Christopher rigole. "C'était bon, papa."

"Ça l'était. Tu as bon goût aujourd'hui!" Edward embrasse son front une fois de plus. "Sois mon bon petit gars pendant que nous sommes partis, OK?'

"Où tu vas, papa? Tu vas a la base Carine Morps?"

Tous les adultes rigolent en entendant l'adorable mélange phonétique de Christopher. Il l'a dit quelques fois avant et je refuse de le corriger. C'est trop mignon.

"Ouais, mon pote. Maman et moi allons à un événement spécial sur la base et ensuite nous partirons quelques jours. Mais nous reviendrons lundi. "

"D'accord, papa."

Après une tournée finale de câlins, de bisous et de remerciements à mes parents, ainsi que des instructions de dernière minute qui surgissent dans mon cerveau, nous sortons et finalement nous sommes en route pour avoir des moments entre adultes.

* * *

Emmett et Rosalie sont venues de Miramar pour les événements d'aujourd'hui. De plus, ils viennent avec nous ce week-end à Palm Ressorts. Le troisième anniversaire de leur petite Erica était le week-end dernier et la mère et le père de Em sont venus pour le fêter et rester avec eux pour la garder pendant que Em et Rose apprécient une courte lune de miel, en attendant l'arrivée du numéro deux le mois prochain. Nous étions tous d'accord pour avoir un week-end entre parents et Riley avait besoin d'une rupture dans son rôle de grand frère.

A quinze ans, Kalia se rend compte que le fait d'avoir un grand frère n'est pas toujours cool et leurs querelles le rendent fou furieux. Les parents de sa meilleure amie amènent leur fille à Disneyland pour le long week-end et Kalia a été invitée à aller avec eux. Elle a supplié Riley et il a accepté de la laisser partir... mais le répit de ce week-end est tout autant pour lui. Ils ont besoin de quelques jours l'un sans l'autre. Edward et moi faisons de notre mieux pour que Kalia passe du temps avec sans Riley mais maintenant que nous avons nos deux petits, ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver ce temps.

Nous arrivons au parking, en trouvant une place aussi proche de la sortie que possible parce que mon mari est fou et doit planifier notre stratégie de sortie. Logistique. C'est toujours à propos de cette foutue logistique.

"As-tu pris quelque chose d'amusant pour le week-end?" Edward tend sa main et entrelace nos doigts tout en fermant la portière derrière moi.

"Très peu." Je lève les sourcils et il sourit tellement que je voie toutes ses dents.

"Ah je vois que tu sais ce que ton homme aime…"

Je ris fort. "Mon homme n'aime rien! Il serait plus heureux si j'avais juste pris une brosse à dents et mon shampooing."

"En plein dans le mille. Je suis ravi que nous nous soyons bien compris." Il soupire profondément. "Je ne peux pas attendre de filer d'ici. Un verre ce soir et nous partons."

Je fais claquer ma langue. "Tu vas bien? C'est la grande nuit de Riley! Nous ne pouvons pas filer après un verre…"

"S'il te plaît, il nous demandera probablement de le sauver aussi. Tu verras!"

Je suis immédiatement méfiante. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

"Des trucs." Il ouvre la porte de l'O-Club pour moi.

"Merci... et quel genre de choses?"

"C'est classifié!"

Je roule les yeux. "Oh merde. C'est classifié! Toi et ton jargon!"

Nous entrons dans le salon du club et mes yeux aperçoivent immédiatement ce à quoi Edward faisait allusion comme classifié. Je ne peux pas retenir mon cri.

"Ahhhh! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là!" Je jette mes mains autour des épaules de Senna. "Qui savait?"

Elle sourit. "Juste ton mari." Elle le prend dans ses bras. "C'était une journée importante. Je voulais être là."

"Comment vont Riley et Kalia?"

"Nous avons presque dû ressusciter Kalia," rit Senna. "Elle a été estomaquée. Riley a été très choqué aussi. Il n'arrête pas de m'observer. Je pense qu'il vérifie si je suis vraiment ici et que c'est vraiment moi."

Mon sourire ne peut pas être contenu. "C'est le meilleur. Et tu viens à Palm Springs avec nous tous!"

"C'est le plan," dit Edward. "Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je sais que Riley voudra filer d'ici?"

Vingt minutes plus tard, Emmett lit le mandat de promotion pour Riley, juste avant que Kalia et Senna n'accrochent des feuilles de chêne sur son col.

Edward a l'honneur de lire la déclaration, que Riley répète après lui :

" _ **Moi, Lieutenant-Colonel Riley Biers, jure solennellement de soutenir et de défendre la Constitution des Etats-Unis contre tous ses ennemis extérieurs ou intérieurs. Je lui accorde foi ainsi qu'allégeance. Je m'y engage librement et sans réserve ni intention de m'en défaire.**_ _ **Je m'acquitterai fidèlement de mes devoirs dans le bureau dans lequel je suis sur le point d'entrer. Que Dieu me vienne en aide!"**_

Et ensuite les couvre chefs sont lancés en l'air. Emmett est devenu lieutenant-colonel en mai dernier et Edward en juillet. Les chênes argentés sont partout autour de nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être très fière de notre cercle de famille militaire.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Emmett, Riley, Kalia et moi-même sommes assis à une table ronde, en train de bavarder en laissant filer la semaine de travail. Bella, Rosalie et Senna sont sur la piste de danse, profitant de leur temps entre filles. Elles n'ont pas été ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Senna s'est engagée à enseigner les cours de réadaptation l'été dernier à Okinawa, où elle est encore stationnée - et Riley et Kalia sont allés lui rendre visite à Noël dernier. Cependant, c'est bon de l'avoir parmi nous. Je me demande juste ce qu'il va arriver maintenant.

Riley et elle ont vraiment pris leur temps pour se connaître. Leur relation entière a tourné autour de Kalia et de son travail scolaire pendant près d'un an, jusqu'à ce que Senna demande finalement à Riley de sortir, fatiguée d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il a accepté immédiatement mais ils ont pris chaque étape très lentement. Elle a rencontré sa famille ici en Californie et il a rencontré la sienne à Houston mais il a insisté pour qu'il n'y ait pas de précipitation. Kalia apparemment est pour leur relation puisque c'est Senna qui a demandé. C'est certainement Riley qui mettait un frein.

Quand il a reçu des ordres pour bouger à Pendleton l'année dernière, il a demandé à Senna de venir avec eux mais elle a refusé. Son métier est très important pour elle et parce qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour solidifier son avenir avec une bague de fiançailles, elle n'était pas prête à abandonner sa vie à Okinawa sur les suppositions que ça pourrait marcher pour eux deux, enfin trois…

Compréhensible.

Cela a certainement blessé Riley mais il l'a dépassé assez rapidement après quelques coups de pied aux fesses de ma femme et moi. Je suis sûr qu'Em et Rosalie ont fait de même. C'est son ego qui a souffert plus que tout. Il savait qu'il devait affirmer à Senna qu'il y avait un avenir pour eux trois, avant qu'elle n'abandonne la vie qu'elle s'était faite au Japon.

Et ce n'était même pas qu'il voulait explorer d'autres options, il l'aimait avant même de l'admettre et savait que Senna était faite pour lui… Mais il était hésitant à cause Kalia et même de son cœur qui continuait à guérir suite à la perte de Nalani.

Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, je sais pour sûr qu'on ne blesse que soi-même en perdant du temps inutilement. La peur de l'inconnu vous paralyse. Je suis reconnaissant tous les jours de m'être réveillé, aussi douloureux que fut ce réveil.

Je ne peux pas imaginer mon monde sans Bella, Christopher et Cécilia. Ils sont ma bouée de sauvetage.

Cécilia Marie est ma princesse. Pleurant seulement quand elle a faim ou qu'elle est fatiguée, c'est son sourire qui me fait fondre chaque fois que je passe la porte et elle a le rire contagieux quand je lui fais de bonnes chatouilles. Elle a mes yeux verts et les boucles brunes et mignonnes de Bella. Arrivée il y a huit mois, elle été le résultat parfait de mon " marathon du sexe de retour du déploiement." Des enfants militaires typiques ... un bébé typhon et un bébé déploiement. J'étais en Afghanistan d'octobre à avril,et Bella était enceinte au début du mois de mai. Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, j'entends Larry le Cable Guy crier, "Fais-le!"

Christopher est mon ombre et j'adore chaque seconde. Au cours des trois dernières années, je l'ai imaginé marcher sur Mars, guérir le cancer, remporter le prix Nobel de la paix, marquer le touchdown gagnant du Superbowl et accrocher l'or dans n'importe quel sport d'hiver et d'été pendant les jeux olympiques 2034 et 2036, respectivement. Cici sera évidemment adorée par les garçons et un en particulier sera assez idiot pour venir la chercher à la porte chez son père. Elle aura la liberté et l'esprit de sa mère pour l'aventure ... et, bien sûr, elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle est naturellement brillante. En plus de dire "Momma" et "Dada", elle dit "dizziz" _[maladie]_. Bella et moi avons décidé qu'un jour elle serait un brillant docteur puisqu'elle sait déjà dire le mot maladie.

Les grands rêves pour mes enfants mis à part quand ma femme me ramène sur terre, et Dieu merci, elle le fait... Je prie pour qu'ils restent en sécurité, heureux et en bonne santé et qu'ils vivent jusqu'à cent vingt-deux ans.

Et en parlant de ma femme, je dois sourire et rire alors que je la vois s'éclater sur la piste de danse. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai la remercier pour cette incroyable vie qu'elle m'a offerte. _**Où serais-je?**_ Célibataire, très probablement en train de m'ennuyer et mélancolique, continuant à détruire les familles avec les pires nouvelles. Je n'ai pas eu à répondre à un appel CACO depuis que j'ai quitté Hawaï.

Heureusement avec le grade que j'aie atteint, je n'aurai probablement plus à le faire.

Je ne pense pas que je serais complètement débarrassé des démons qui attendent en coulisse, essayant de me convaincre que la peur et l'obscurité sont tout près mais je ne les laisse plus faire. Je refuse de vivre ma vie en ayant peur et en craignant le pire. Je prends chaque jour comme une bénédiction. Même lorsque les bébés nous épuisent ou les responsabilités professionnelles sont éreintantes et frustrantes, la vie que j'aie maintenant est mille fois mieux que celle que j'avais quand j'étais célibataire.

La vie est faite pour être vécue et j'ai l'intention de profiter de chaque souffle qu'on m'accorde.

"Tu ferais mieux de ralentir, chérie. Tu vas te geler le cerveau!" dis-je à Kalia, qui en est à sa troisième glace.

"Trop tard!" dit-elle en grognant, ses doigts volant vers ses tempes pour calmer le tiraillement.

La musique passe à une mélodie lente et nos trois femmes vont vers le bar pour prendre des boissons.

Kalia tape l'épaule de Riley. "Celle-là est pour toi, mon frère."

Il la regarde, la confusion entrave ses traits. "Quoi?"

"Je veux dire…" dit-elle en roulant les yeux. "Cette chanson, 'Epouse-Moi'. Je l'ai choisie pour toi dans le juke box. Il est temps. Tu le sais. Tu as la bague, je sais que tu l'as. Je l'ai trouvée."

Emmett et moi nous figeons alors que le menton de Riley tremble et qu'il secoue la tête. "Comment l'as-tu trouvée?"

"Elle n'était pas assez bien cachée, idiot. Quand je fais la lessive, je range toujours tout. Dans ton tiroir à chaussettes."

Il souffle. "Tu l'aimes?"

"Je l'adore. Et elle le fera aussi." Elle pousse sa boisson et se tourne complètement pour être face à lui. "Nous en avons déjà discuté, Riley. Nous sommes prêts ... tu es prêt. Quatre ans et demi depuis l'accident sont passés. Il ne s'agit plus de ma sœur. Nous savons tous combien tu l'as aimée…" Elle se racle la gorge pour continuer. "Végéter le reste de ta vie juste pour prouver cela ne fait que te blesser et Senna aussi…"

Riley regarde vers le bar où Bella et Rose rient avec Senna. Un sourire pensif se forme sur sa bouche, absorbant les paroles de Kalia et le comportement de sa petite-amie.

"D'accord," murmure-t-il.

"Vraiment?" Kalia se jette sur lui en criant. "Elle va dire oui, je le sais! Je veux juste que tu sois heureux de nouveau!"

Quand elle se retire, Riley nous regarde Emmett et moi.

"Et nous le voulons tous," ajoute Emmett. "Tu le mérites, Ri."

Tous les quatre levons nos verres pour l'occasion. Nous avons tous été promus. Nous sommes tous mariés et heureux - ou presque - nos familles grandissent chaque jour. Avec tous ses hauts et les bas... la vie continue.

"Qui est prêt pour le week-end?" Bella se met sur mes genoux et s'approche pour un bisou. "Ne perdons pas de temps, Lieutenants Colonel." Elle rit en cherchant de l'aide, et je dois voler un autre bisou. "Ou est-ce le lieutenants-colonels?"

"Lieutenant-colonels, bébé". Je pince son côté et elle se tortille, en riant.

"Faisons-le", Emmett souffle. "Ma femme ici présente a besoin de palmiers et de l'air frais du désert."

"D'accord, laissez-moi dire au revoir correctement à tout le monde. Je pense que tout mon argent a été dépensé il y a environ une heure." Riley se lève et tend sa main vers Senna qui la prend avec un sourire.

Bella et moi faisons signe à quelques personnes en sortant pour attendre le reste du groupe. La brise est encore chaude pour un soir d'octobre. Les arômes de la nourriture du restaurant flottant autour du bâtiment me rendent encore plus enthousiaste à propos de la cuisine cinq étoiles qui nous attend à Palm Springs. C'est devenu très rare que nous mangions des nuggets de poulet et buvions dans des boites en carton. Pour le moment, cependant, je parviens à oublier les distractions extérieures qui nous entourent en me concentrant sur ma belle femme. "Prête à t'éloigner de tout... même si c'est juste pour quelques jours? " demandé-je, mettant les cheveux lâches derrière l'oreille de Bella.

Elle s'avance, se fondant dans mon étreinte et fredonnant contre ma poitrine avant de me regarder. "Il y a presque quatre ans je t'ai dit que je voudrais toujours partir à l'aventure avec toi... Je serai toujours prête. Tu m'as bien appris... fer de lance, n'est-ce pas?"

Je rigole et lui fais un autre bisou. "Premier au front, oui ... et dans ce cas, premier pour s'amuser. Et _je t'ai_ dit il y a longtemps, tu es et seras toujours mon fer de lance idéal. Faisons-le."

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà.**_

 _ **C'est toujours avec une pointe de tristesse que nous mettons le mot Fin sur une histoire… nous avons beaucoup aimé ces personnages attendrissants.**_

 _Sachez que tout ceci est possible grâce a Isno… elle fait beaucoup plus que moi car elle a en plus la tâche ingrate de corriger mon français bafouillant. Merci Isno!_

 _ **Vous êtes vraiment timides avec vos coms pour cette histoire**_

 _ **n'oubliez pas que notre seul salaire ce sont vos commentaires**_

 _ **alors hop là… toutes à vos claviers,**_

 _Sur notre site cette histoire est accompagnée de photos de leur séjour à Hawaii …_

Et on se retrouve sur nos nouvelles traductions

MERCI!


	25. Outtake

Tip of the Spear

 **Note de l'auteur** : _Tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre concernant le déploiement du Major est autobiographique. C'est l'histoire de_ _ **mon**_ _Major._

 **TIP**

 _Tout cela s'est passé avant l'épilogue_

 **Août**

Christopher frémit juste avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté. A quatorze mois il dort toute la nuit mais il pleure ou gémit de temps à autre. Ce bruit qu'il fait me fait sourire mais je me fige en pensant que je suis peut-être un mauvais parent. En fait j'espère qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je n'irai pas aussi loin que de le réveiller mais je sais très bien que de rester là, au-dessus de son petit lit est un moyen sûr de réveiller mon fils ou tout bébé endormi. Tous les soirs nous allons le voir avant d'aller dormir et nous nous arrêtons net, terrifiés, quand le parquet grince et qu'il s'agite même si ça n'est qu'une seconde ou deux.

Ce soir c'est différent cependant. C'est le dernier soir où je suis là. Au calme dans la quiétude de notre petite famille et la chaleur de notre maison qui m'entoure et remplace la douleur que je ressentirai inévitablement à la seconde même où je les quitterai. Par l'enfer qui suis-je en train de berner? _Je ressens déjà cette peine._ Le trentième anniversaire de Bella, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Noël, la St Valentin… putain, ça fait mal. Quand j'étais célibataire et que je pensais à ma mère ou ma sœur et être loin d'elles ou déployé pendant les vacances ou les fêtes ne m'affectait pas autant mais maintenant? Les mots n'arrivent pas à décrire la détresse que je ressens sachant tout ce que je vais rater.

Je m'accroche aux barreaux du petit lit.

"Hey bonhomme!" Ma voix est un murmure. "J'ai mal à l'estomac à la pensée de te laisser toi et ta maman pendant les huit prochains mois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne vais pas t'embrasser chaque soir ou jouer avec tes petites jambes potelées." Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et ma mâchoire se serre parce que si je ne chasse pas le besoin de verser ces larmes qui se forment, je ne serai plus capable de les arrêter quand elles auront commencé. "Fais-moi une faveur et essaie de ne pas grandir trop vite, d'accord? Et donne plein de câlins à maman quand elle en aura besoin. Tu sais combien elle aime quand tu te blottis dans ses bras. Elle sera…"

"Chéri?"

Je me tourne et vois la silhouette de Bella debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle est en appui sur une jambe, une hanche sexy de côté. C'est certain, il faudra que je mordille là plus tard. Je me relève et frotte mes mains sur mon visage et je l'attends. Ses doigts trouvent les miens quand je la tire à moi. Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et nous regardons silencieusement notre parfait petit garçon.

"Je voulais juste le regarder dormir une fois de plus."

Sa main caresse mon ventre. "Si nous avons la chance de nous parler avec Skype, je me faufilerai dans sa chambre et je te le montrerai, comme ça tu auras l'impression de ne rien rater."

Mes lèvres se réchauffent quand j'embrasse sa tempe. "Merci," j'essaie de dire en éclaircissant ma voix juste au cas où. M'effondrer ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles. Nous savons ce qu'il va se passer. Je n'avais pas été appelé depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés à Hawaii. Une fois que vous changez de lieu d'affectation et que vous passez sous le commandement de quelqu'un d'autre, tout redémarre. C'est à moi. Tout le monde doit y aller. La guerre contre le terrorisme n'attend pas.

"Allez viens," dit-elle. "Je vais t'aider à finir de rassembler le reste de tes affaires."

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi, je la suis dans notre chambre d'amis ou tout mon équipement militaire est stocké sur le lit et sur le sol. Tout est coché sur ma check liste. Il ne reste que quelques éléments de base. Je passe le prochain quart d'heure à remplir mes différents sacs pendant que ma femme me regarde tranquillement depuis le bureau, feuilletant les pages du document que je lui ai remis hier.

Je me lève pour m'étirer, sachant que les quelques affaires qui me manquent sont à la salle de bain et que j'en ai encore besoin demain matin, alors mon travail est quasiment fini.

Bella et moi nous regardons dans les yeux, elle m'envoie un sourire mélancolique en se dirigeant vers moi. Ses doigts passent dans les miens quand elle m'entraine hors de la pièce.

La seule lumière dans notre chambre est celle du baby phone de Christopher. Sans un mot elle relâche ma main et passe sa chemise de nuit en satin par-dessus sa tête révélant son glorieux corps nu. Je l'ai vue ainsi chaque jour pendant deux ans mais je jure que je fais une danse de la joie à chaque fois, sachant que je suis un bâtard chanceux que cette femme qui est parfaite pour moi, m'ait choisi.

J'avance et passe ma main dans ses cheveux, retirant l'élastique qui les retient. Nos visages sont proches et même dans l'obscurité je peux voir l'humidité en eux.

"Tiens-moi," murmure-t-elle en se blottissant contre mon corps en attente.

C'est la seule invitation dont j'ai besoin. Nous nous perdons dans notre étreinte, le poids de mon départ alourdit l'atmosphère de la chambre et nos cœurs. Après deux minutes, le désespoir de l'embrasser me submerge et je passe doucement mes lèvres sur sa bouche.

Ma langue finalement caresse la sienne et elle gémit, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes épaules. Il est temps d'allonger ma femme sur le lit et de l'adorer comme elle le mérite.

Je laisse courir mes doigts tout le long de chaque courbe séduisante, je prends mon temps avec elle, avec l'envie de faire durer cette nuit aussi longtemps que possible, mémoriser sa peau, son goût, ses gémissements et ses soupirs. Ce sera la seule chose qui me fera tenir jusqu'au mois d'avril prochain quand je serai loin des amours de ma vie.

Les petits mouvements doux évoluent vers ce qui ressemble à une soif inextinguible. Nous n'en avons pas assez. Comment allons-nous faire pour que ce soit assez? Elle me supplie pour que ce soit plus fort et je le fais… je lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle désire. J'avale des geignements de plaisir, nos baisers ne cessent jamais. Quand elle se fige au moment de son orgasme, repoussant la tête dans son oreiller, j'accélère et enfonce mon visage dans son cou atteignant mon apogée.

J'enveloppe mon corps autour du sien alors qu'elle s'installe pour dormir. Mes paupières se ferment de temps en temps mais je reste éveillé, regardant le baby phone et le haut du corps de Bella pendant qu'il se soulève à chaque profonde respiration. Nous faisons l'amour à nouveau quand elle se réveille au petit matin. Pas de mot, elle embrasse simplement mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux ravagés par le désir et elle se met au-dessus et nous emmène tous les deux au paradis.

Quand l'alarme se déclenche deux heures plus tard, Bella roule au-dessus et se blottit contre moi pendant que ses doigts cherchent ma main. Elle glisse sa jambe entre les miennes pendant que je repousse les cheveux de son visage, en remarquant qu'une larme coule sur l'arête de son nez.

"Encore, Edward… s'il plait, encore une fois."

 **TIP**

Comme c'est une mission individuelle et pas un déploiement d'unité, je m'envole de Naha Airport plutôt que de la base de l'air force de Kadena. J'insiste pour qu'Emmett nous amène parce que la pensée de laisser Bella et le bébé pleurer dans la foule de l'aéroport remue encore plus le couteau dans ma plaie. Après avoir vérifié mes bagages et mes armes au comptoir des billets, nous descendons par l'escalier mécanique vers les magasins japonais et la porte de sécurité.

"Viens là petit bonhomme." J'attrape un Christopher qui s'agite et l'installe dans mes bras, posant mes paumes sur ses joues. C'est notre truc à nous. Il aime me frotter le visage quand je viens de me raser et il rigole à la différence quand ma barbe pousse et que ça gratte comme il le dit. Je regarde Bella qui s'est brusquement éloignée de moi, sa main essuie une larme, elle a probablement espéré que je ne le verrai pas. "Tu vas tellement manquer à papa," murmuré-je dans sa petite épaule. "Tu seras sage avec maman."

Il recommence à se tortiller voulant aller marcher alors j'embrasse ses boucles brunes clairsemées et le dépose. Quand il s'éloigne Emmett le suit.

"Je m'en occupe. Prenez votre temps."

Je prends Bella contre moi, son front contre mon torse. Elle soupire longuement, serrant ses bras autour de ma taille. Le monde semble nous ignorer, ne prêtant aucune attention à nos corps mêlés.

Elle soupire encore une fois et me regarde avec ses yeux chocolat. "Tu as du travail là-bas, Major."

Je hausse un sourcil. "Officier d'approvisionnement."

"D'accord deux en fait," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Officier d'approvisionnement oui… mais plus important… tu rentres à la maison en un seul morceau, compris? L'équipe Masen ne fonctionnera plus si nous ne sommes pas trois. Donc c'est ton travail. Tu restes en sécurité et fais tout ce qu'il faut pour nous revenir."

"Bien reçu, Madame. D'autres dernières recommandations?"

"Embrasse-moi pour me dire au revoir."

Je pose les lèvres sur celles de ma femme et reste là plusieurs secondes avant que nous arrêtions avec plusieurs bisous. "Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Fais-moi une faveur et ne regarde pas les actualités, d'accord?"

Elle hoche la tête de façon imperceptible. "Je regarde _Les Mélodilous_ et _Rue Sésame_. Pas moyen que je voie autre chose." Elle sourit, les yeux larmoyants.

"Bien. "Je capture ses lèvres une dernière fois. "Je t'aime chérie."

"Je t'aime."

Je la lâche puis tourne sur mes talons, attrape mon sac en un seul mouvement. Heureusement je suis très près de la sécurité ou j'aurai été tenté de regarder en arrière. Une fois que je suis de l'autre côté et que je rassemble mes affaires, je regarde et vois Emmett qui tient Bella et il me fait un signe de tête que je lui rends. **Nous serons là pour elle.** Je l'entends dans ma tête. **Concentre-toi pour rester en vie.**

Je chantonne sans arrêt dans ma tête. _Elle ira bien. Ils iront bien._ Ils le doivent… et moi aussi. Il reste tellement de choses à vivre.

 _ **Septembre**_

Après avoir passé trois jours au CentCom à Tampa, je prends un avion qui m'amène à Londres puis à Ramstein en Allemagne puis j'atterris enfin à Bagram, une base dans l'est de l'Afghanistan. J'ai parlé plusieurs fois à Bella au téléphone quand j'étais en Floride mais je lui ai dit qu'il se passerait peut-être un moment avant qu'elle m'entende de nouveau, une fois que j'aurai commencé mon voyage.

Je suis déjà venu ici alors je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'aller visiter et je finis par acheter une pizza de Pizza Hut hors de prix même si je suis sûr que Bella apprécie l'ironie.

Tu vois chérie? Ce n'est pas dangereux. Même en zone de guerre nous avant des Pizza Hut et des Dairy Queen.

Il est tard dans la soirée quand j'ai mon logement qui équivaut à peu près à une cabane en contreplaqué. Donc oui, voilà la protection offerte contre les mauvais garçons. Heureusement je ne serai là que pour un jour ou deux avant de prendre le convoi qui m'amènera à Kaboul où je passerai la plupart des huit prochains mois.

Je me lave et me prépare pour aller au lit, passant mon t-shirt kaki standard et mon short. Pas dix minutes après que je me sois couché, la sirène retentit, indiquant qu'il y a une attaque au mortier. Je me lève comme un homme possédé et enfile immédiatement ma veste et mon gilet pare-balle, mon casque, j'attache mon holster à ma taille et à ma jambe. Tout ça alors que je suis en pyjama et en pantoufle. Je suis sûr que j'ai l'air fou mais peu m'importe. La première nuit et déjà une attaque? Enfer, non?

Je m'éloigne de la cabane dans la nuit sinistre et complètement noire. Mon arme est en position d'alerte, pointée vers le ciel et je cherche si je trouve quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

"Monsieur? Vous allez bien?" Un sergent sécurité de la base s'approche de moi pensant probablement que je suis un putain de fou à ma façon d'être mais il ne fait pas de commentaire. Les officiers ont parfois des privilèges, il sait bien qu'il ferait mieux de ne rien dire. "Vous ferez peut-être mieux d'aller dans ce bunker avec les autres, Monsieur!"

Je veux dire à ce gamin que je suis prêt à me battre. Montrez-moi avec qui et je le ferai. Ma montée d'adrénaline me tient en alerte mais je me contiens et vais au bunker. J'entre et m'accroupis avec les autres personnes qui sont ensommeillées aussi. Visiblement elles n'ont pas eu la même réaction à cette attaque, elles agissent nonchalamment sans aucun équipement de protection. Pas satisfaisant.

Pas moi. Ma femme m'a donné un putain d'ordre et je le suis.

Vingt minutes et beaucoup de silence bizarre plus tard, tout est calme, la menace a été écartée et nous pouvons retourner dans nos cabanes pour la nuit en toute sécurité. Bien que je sois épuisé par le voyage, je ne sais pas comment je vais sortir de cette première nuit d'action.

Si c'est une indication suffisante de ce que les prochains huit mois seront, je pense que je mon déploiement ne sera pas du tout agréable.

 _ **Octobre**_

"Comment ça va Sergent?"

"Je vais bien monsieur. Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi!" Nous rions tous les deux à sa plaisanterie, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il n'y a rien de particulier à faire le week-end en zone de guerre. Nous sommes en alerte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. A l'exception de quatre jours de congés que nous pouvons prendre au Qatar, chaque jour ici est une journée de travail. "Heureux d'arriver sur la base pour gérer les approvisionnements. Oh et j'ai une autre demande!" Il me passe des papiers. Je regarde rapidement et lui lance un regard qui dit : "Vous devez être en train de plaisanter!"

"Trente nouveaux lits superposés? J'en ai envoyé trente le mois dernier en arrivant! Comment pourriez-vous en avoir besoin de trente autres?" Je jette son papier en riant.

"Nous venons juste de le faire Monsieur, je veux dire _qu'ils_ le font."

Je me cale dans mon fauteuil et enfonce mes paumes sur mes yeux. Je n'ai pas bien dormi depuis la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec Bella. Christopher a une double otite et il hurle tout le temps. C'était il y a quarante-huit heures. Ça me fait bizarre de ne pas être là-bas pour aider.

"Vous allez devoir me donner quelque chose de plus Kendall. Je sais que notre travail consiste à approvisionner l'armée afghane mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en font? Ils mangent les lits?"

Le sergent fait une piètre mine en marmonnant : "Visiblement ils ne sont pas assez costauds."

Je secoue la tête, toujours insatisfait par son explication.

"S'il vous plait monsieur. Je vous en prie ne me forcez pas à vous le dire."

Je baisse le menton et lui fait ce regard qui lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de parler. Nous n'avons pas autant d'argent que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire.

Il ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. "Hier soir alors que nous emballions, nous nous sommes arrêtés près des tentes des officiers afghans et il y avait plusieurs hommes là-bas des civils et des soldats afghans, ils jouaient aux cartes autour d'une table…" il s'éclaircit la voix, "…et euh… il y avait d'autres soldats afghans au coin de la tente… dans les lits." Il me regarde et attend.

Je fronce les sourcils attendant la chute. Plusieurs secondes se passent en silence. "Et alors? Finissez Sergent!"

"C'était le Man-Love Thursday*, Monsieur."

"Pardon?"

Il souffle. "Man-Love Thurdsay. "Vous savez. Les afghans… euh… ils font leur truc les jeudis parce que le vendredi est un jour saint pour l'islam et ils peuvent se repentir."

Je me fige dans mon siège. "Alors… vous dites qu'ils sont gay?"

"Non monsieur? La plupart des hommes afghans sont mariés à des femmes. Ils ont juste…" Il hésite en secouant la tête. "Ils le font juste pour se soulager et seulement les vendredis. Apparemment ce n'est pas de l'amour. Monsieur je…"

"Ça suffit!" J'agite mes mains pas du tout intéressé d'avoir ces images dans ma tête. "Trente lits de plus vont arriver. Je ne remets en cause la culture de personne mais je peux vous assurer que je vais commander des lits avec un cadre en métal renforcé. Je ne peux pas continuer à commander des lits tous les vendredis."

Je secoue la tête pendant que Kendall grimace. "Merci, Monsieur. Et euh… désolé pour le… vous savez…"

"Je ne les juge pas Kendall. Il faut juste que je sache où mon argent va," ris-je en signant la demande.

 _ **Novembre**_

"Bonne chance à Kandahar Monsieur."

"Merci Fardeen. Et je suppose que vous allez profiter de votre journée puisque vous ne m'aurez pas sur le dos… pour une fois." Je ferme mon ordinateur alors que mon interprète afghan rit à mon commentaire. Avec toute la folie ici je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.

"Oui monsieur. Je suis certain que vous aurez beaucoup à raconter quand vous rentrerez."

Je hausse un sourcil vers lui, le suivant pour sortir. "Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore?"

"Non Monsieur." Il regarde ailleurs avec un petit sourire. "Vous allez à une cérémonie d'inauguration, non?"

Je hoche la tête. "Puis-je vous suggérer d'emporter votre appareil photo?"

Je secoue la tête et rigole. "Oh, seigneur. Une autre histoire pour ma femme?"

"Je suis sûr que votre femme trouvera votre expérience beaucoup plus amusante que vous!"

"Merci beaucoup Fardeen," gémis-je en arrangeant ma couverture. "Je m'assurerai de prendre des notes et de faire un rapport."

"J'attends ça avec impatience, Major Masen."

Le jour suivant deux autres officiers et un sous-officier embarquent avec moi et nous nous envolons pour Kandahar puis prenons un vol pour aller à la cérémonie. L'armée nationale afghane se forme toujours pour pouvoir affronter les talibans. Nous avons ouvert un nouveau groupe de recrutement pour leurs forces et ils ont invité les membres des forces armées américaines qui continuent à soutenir leurs efforts.

"Manger en ville ce soir, Monsieur. Avez-vous pris votre Dramamine? " demande Dawson alors que nous sortons du blindé.

J'opine sentant ma poche pleine de pilules. "Je me demande si ce sera un gros bœuf ou un petit bœuf ce soir."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" s'anime Wagner. Il est arrivé il y a deux jours et c'est sa première fois. Le jeune lieutenant est définitivement un bleu."

"Ahhh merde, ce garçon…" se moque Dawson en secouant la tête. "Un gros bœuf est une vache. Un petit est autre chose qu'une vache. Il faut s'y habituer? Chien du diable. Vous allez l'apprendre… de la façon difficile."

Quelque chose à ma gauche capte mon œil, et je remarque une chèvre attachée par une corde à un chevalet. La foule est en train d'arriver devant le bâtiment et nous plaisantons.

"Vous croyez que la chèvre sait qu'elle devrait se sauver et que ce simple chevalet n'aura aucune chance de l'arrêter?"

"Sauve-toi chèvre. J'ai l'impression que tu vas te joindre à la célébration." Je grimace en entendant les commentaires de Crofton. _Sacrifice animal?_ Je roule des yeux et me souviens que leurs façons de faire ne sont pas le mêmes que les nôtres. J'avais réussi à échapper à ce genre de choses lors de mon dernier déploiement mais je suppose que cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas y couper.

Lorsque tout le monde est prêt, la cérémonie commence. Les autres Marines, soldats et moi prêtons attention pendant que les officiels afghans font leur discours. Très mauvais que nous n'ayons pas emmené nos interprètes. Je ne connais que quelques mots en Pashtun. Fardeen aurait définitivement dû venir.

Lorsque l'hymne national afghan commence quelques gars attrapent la chèvre et viennent devant le bâtiment. Un des hommes lui monte dessus, attrape ce qui semble être un couteau à beurre et l'égorge en l'honneur du sang qui a été versé par les soldats et les nationaux dans leur lutte pour la liberté. Ça me retourne l'estomac mais c'est ainsi. Quelques hommes avec qui je suis prennent des photos, fascinés par cette culture. Je reste tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on nous conduise vers la suite.

Une heure après nous sommes tous assis pour le banquet et des plateaux de nourriture circulent. Nous devons être polis puisque nous sommes les invités de l'armée nationale afghane c'est pourquoi nous avons notre médicament contre la nausée, ne sachant jamais ce qu'ils vont nous forcer à manger. De la viande rouge orange est posée sur notre table. Dawson est notre gouteur et il essaie en premier.

"Du petit bœuf ce soir…" soupire-t-il en avalant rapidement de l'eau. "Pauvre petite chèvre."

Je roule des yeux avant de les refermer et de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Merci seigneur la prime de risque. Les gratins de ma femme me manquent.

 _ **Décembre**_

 _"Tu me manques," s_ oupire Bella. " _Les bébés sont très sages aujourd'hui. Erica est enfin arrivée à marcher. Elle est adorable quand elle court après Christopher."_

Je parie qu'Em et Rose ont mis des protections partout."

 _"Oh Seigneur… tu devrais voir leur maison!"_ rit-elle. " _On dirait une prison. Pauvre Max et Jake qui voudraient comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans leur monde. Tous ces bébés autour et ils ne peuvent plus aller où ils veulent comme ils y étaient habitués."_

Je rigole. "Pauvres bêtes. Comment va mon copain Maxxy?"

" _II va très bien. Toujours notre protecteur. Oh on a eu le DVD! Les yeux de Christopher se sont illuminés quand il t'a vu sur l'écran. Nous avons lu_ Leonardo le Monstre Terrible _au moins une douzaine de fois ces derniers jours."_ Je l'entends renifler quand sa voix craque à la fin. _"Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait le plus : te regarder lire sur l'écran ou lire le livre qui est en face de lui. Tu as fait très fort avec ce cadeau de Noël, papa."_

J'avale la boule dans ma gorge. "As-tu tout emballé pour vos grandes vacances?"

 _"Ouaip. J'ai acheté les billets la semaine dernière. On décolle le 22. Je serai chez toi la première semaine et avec mes parents la seconde."_

"Que dieu vous aide pendant ce long vol. Christopher et Erica sur un vol de treize heures. Au moins vous voyagez tous ensemble. J'espère que vous arriverez à distraire les enfants en bas-âge tous les trois." Je ris. "C'est bien que tes parents viennent en Californie plutôt que tu ailles à New York."

 _"Oui ils ne voulaient pas que j'y aille sachant que j'étais seule. Ce sera un bon moment. Mais tu me manqueras comme tu le fais à chaque minute de ma journée..." S_ a voix se fissure à nouveau.

Je hoche la tête sachant qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour soulager sa douleur. Je savais que Noël allait être difficile. "Je veux que vous passiez un bon moment et nous fêterons quand je rentrerai à la maison d'accord?"

" _Parfait, penses-tu pouvoir appeler pour Noël?"_

"Je promets que je vais essayer, chérie. Faites un bon voyage. Embrasse mon petit gars pour moi."

 _"Tu sais que je le ferai. Je t'aime Edward."_

"Je t'aime aussi, chérie. Bonne nuit."

 _ **Janvier**_

Putain la circulation me donne des coups de chaud. Je passe le long de l'autre Land Rover et essaie de rester concentré, alors que mon Sergent blablate sur les DVD qu'il a vus hier soir. Dans le cadre de notre accord avec l'armée nationale afghane, nous nous engageons à les approvisionner et aujourd'hui, nous devons aller en la ville. Tout le monde est en alerte, sachant à quel point les talibans ont été actifs. De plus, un convoi a été touché il y a deux semaines sur Ambush Alley* Tout ce que je vois en ce moment, ce sont des rues encombrées et des yeux sournois. C'est juste un mauvais jeu, peu importe de quel côté on est.

Dès que j'entre en contact visuel avec quelques civils, la voiture derrière nous percute notre Rover, nous secouant avec une forte explosion. Nous sommes complètement encerclés et tous les séminaires de formation sur les bombes routières dans des zones civiles très peuplées se déplacent dans ma tête. Je me gare et j'ouvre la portière, ma tension artérielle montant. Je quitte le véhicule avec mon arme sortie, mon sergent me suit.

L'homme dans la voiture a l'air terrifié alors qu'il me regarde. Il lève ses mains, hochant la tête, avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

"Waouh, waouh, waouh, Major Masen ... détendez-vous!" Le lieutenant-colonel de l'armée qui voyage dans le véhicule devant nous, me rejoint.

"Non, monsieur. Cette voiture nous percuté et une foule se rassemble. Nous devons sortir de là".

"Attendez," me dit-il. En se tournant vers le conducteur de la voiture derrière la nôtre, il commence. "Êtes-vous blessé?" L'homme afghan secoue la tête mais je vois deux femmes sur le siège arrière qui pleurent. Quelle connerie! "Voici notre carte. Prenez-la, et appelez si vous avez des blessures. "

Je ne dis rien mais je reste en alerte. Mes yeux scrutent la foule, qui continue à se rassembler, me rendant encore plus nerveux. Nous devons sortir de là. Ces personnes dans la voiture pourraient être innocentes mais cela ne veut pas dire que cette foule n'a pas des idées différentes. Les civils sont utilisés tout le temps comme leurres, boucliers humains ou bombes eux-mêmes.

"D'accord, Major Masen... dégageons d'ici!"

Ne tournant jamais le dos à la foule, je me dirige vers la Land Rover et j'entre. Heureusement, le trafic n'est pas aussi congestionné qu'il y a dix minutes, nous allons afin pouvoir décoller vers notre base.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et essaie de comprendre si cette expérience va dans la colonne _Dire à Bella_ ou _Ne pas dire à Bella_. C'est discutable à ce stade.

Une semaine plus tard, je suis appelé par un capitaine du bureau des avocats de la base, qui dit que la famille dans la voiture prétend avoir subi des blessures et demande une indemnisation. Nous savons tous que c'est une connerie. Personne n'a été blessé dans cet accident. Les Afghans savent que les militaires ont de l'argent pour les soutenir, alors ils essaient simplement de profiter de la situation.

Ce n'est pas la première fois et nous savons tous que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

 _"Écoutez, Major Masen. Nous essayons de réduire l'hostilité avec les autochtones et il est venu à notre attention que vous et votre Sergent avez sorti vos armes. Nous voulons simplement vous rappeler qu'il est important de traiter les civils avec le respect qu'ils méritent. Pas besoin d'ajouter plus de tensions. "_

Je dois m'empêcher de rire, sachant ce que je sais... ce que nous savons tous. "D'accord, alors. Dites-moi qui est le mauvais gars là-bas et je ne pointerai pas mon arme que sur lui. "

Je rencontre un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il sait que j'ai raison. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour combattre des guerriers identifiables.

Il n'y a pas de Stormtroopers ou d'Orcs marchant vers nous, des armes levées. Femmes, enfants, animaux ... tout est et a été utilisé lorsque ces extrémistes tentent de faire valoir leur point de vue. La guerre conventionnelle est éjectée par la putain de fenêtre.

Ils ne jouent pas avec ces règles de sorte qu'on ne peut pas s'attendre à les suivre non plus.

 _"Bien reçu, Monsieur."_

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

 _ **Février**_

 _"Edward?"_ Mon nom ressemble à un grognement tremblant dans la bouche de ma femme.

"Hé chérie. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin!"

Je ne reçois aucune réponse verbale, mais je peux entendre quelques gémissements entre son reniflement. " _As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai traversé?"_

Bon sang! Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. "Euh?..."

 _"Tu ne sais pas? Reçois-tu des nouvelles là-bas?"_

"Bella, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles."

 _"Toi et ta putain de promenade en hélicoptère!_ " claque-t-elle." _Tu m'as dis, il y a cinq jours, que tu devais faire un voyage et que c'était en hélico. Bien. C'est ce que c'est. Tu as déjà été en l'air. Tu fréquentes les routes putain celles qui s'appellent Ambush Alley, alors oui, je me suis habituée à cet état constant de nausées. Mais je n'ai plus entendu parler de toi depuis cinq jours et_ _ **exactement**_ _au même moment aux nouvelles on apprend qu'un hélico s'est écrasé dans l'est de l'Afghanistan, tuant treize Marines! "_

Je reste silencieux parce que oui, c'est mon job. Il y a des choses que je peux lui dire et des choses que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux certainement pas lui donner une explication détaillée de l'endroit où je suis et ce que je vais faire chaque jour ici. C'est toujours à propos du secret opérationnel. Nous devons opérer tout le temps comme si l'ennemi pouvait entendre chaque mot que nous disons. Ça juste été un timing de merde qu'un hélico soit tombé au même moment où j'étais silencieux.

"Je suis désolé, bébé. Je pensais que tu restais loin des nouvelles."

Elle fit claquer sa langue. _"Edward! Je vis dans une base de Marines, pour l'amour de Dieu! Même si je ne regardais pas les nouvelles, c'est sur la page d'accueil du Marine Times tous les jours et je le vois dans les halls de tous les bâtiments où j'entre, sans parler des files d'attente à la caisse!"_

Il n'y a rien d'autre que le calme encore une fois jusqu'à ce que j'entende Christopher rire en arrière-plan et je dois sourire. J'entends un souffle frémissant et décide de prendre le risques. "Chérie?"

 _"Je n'ai pas répondu à la porte quand on a sonné…_ " continue-t-elle de dire. _"Je l'ai entendu mardi et je me suis cachée dans la chambre de Christopher. Il dormait et j'étais assise sur le sol de sa chambre, appuyée contre le berceau. Je pensais que si c'était vraiment des mauvaises nouvelles, le téléphone commencerait à sonner aussi et les coups n'arrêteraient pas... mais finalement ça s'est arrêté."_

Je reste les yeux fermés, essayant de ne pas me concentrer sur l'image de Bella répondant à la porte il y a toutes ces années, quand je me suis présenté pour lui dire que Mike était mort.

 _"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était des scouts du quartier. Et maintenant, tu ne vas pas avoir tes Samoas ou Thin Mints parce que tu m'as conduit au bord de la folie cette semaine."_

Je souris, sachant qu'elle redescend de sa fureur. "Je peux accepter cela. Je suis tellement désolé que tu te sois inquiétée. Je n'aurais jamais évité délibérément de te parler. "

 _"Je sais,_ " soupire-t-elle. _"Tu es pardonné. Et oui, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi. Stupide tête brulée!"_

 _ **Mars**_

Il me reste trois semaines à tirer à Shangri-La et j'espérais que tout irait en douceur mais aujourd'hui ne semble pas être mon jour de chance.

Depuis mon arrivée, mon travail a été d'approvisionner l'armée afghane : haricots, munitions, pansements, et tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux. Nous attendions une expédition de Pakistan mais pour une raison quelconque, c'est différé. Les vendeurs locaux qui s'occupent du Pakistan attendent que nous les payons mais jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon camion de munition pour les AK 47 que l'armé afghane utilise, je ne paie personne.

"Où sont mes munitions, monsieur Hassan?"

L'homme afghan d'âge moyen arrive timidement dans mon bureau. "Nous venons d'être informés que le camion, son chauffeur et tous les passagers sont détenus par une unité de patrouille à la frontière," explique-t-il. "Major Masen, peut-être pourriez-vous leur parler? J'ai besoin de mon paiement."

"Et j'ai besoin de mes munitions," dis-je calmement. "Lorsque je recevrai ce que je vous ai commandé, vous recevrez votre argent."

Mon bureau élabore une lettre que nous envoyons à l'unité de la police afghane en charge de la patrouille frontalière. Nous expliquons que ces détenus travaillent avec l'armée américaine, que notre expédition et les hommes ont été arrêtés par erreur.

Ces imbéciles continuent de nous tenir informer tout au long de la journée mais ils ne libèrent toujours pas notre convoi. Je sais qu'il est temps de prendre des mesures qui ont une signification ici. Mon interprète, Fardeen, sait qu'ils les détiennent illégalement et qu'ils veulent des pots-de-vin avant de les libérer.

Je préviens mon général, qui m'accorde un membre de son équipe de sécurité spéciale qui sera le muscle dont j'ai besoin pour prendre d'assaut le château.

Quand je vous dis que ce gamin ressemble à un mécréant GI Joe, je n'exagère même pas un peu. Ce soldat possède des grenades, des fumigènes attachés à sa hanche. En le voyant je sais que je regarde la réincarnation de Rambo mais sans le bandana autour de sa tête.

A l'approche du ministère de l'Intérieur, à la recherche du commissaire de police, je me prépare à un drame inévitable.

"Caporal Gordon? Nous allons entrer et j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose."

"Oui monsieur."

"Personne n'entre dans cette pièce," ordonné-je, montrant derrière moi "ou n'en sort... jusqu'à ce que je le dise."

"Bien compris, Monsieur." Il hoche la tête, serrant sa poignée de M-4 qui est attaché à sa poitrine.

Je m'annonce, demandant à parler au commissaire de police. Un de ses subordonnés me dit qu'il n'est pas là mais que le sous-commissaire est disponible. Bien. Je vais les écouter, même si je sais que ce qu'ils vont me raconter ne sont que des conneries.

Le caporal Gordon se met derrière moi, face à la porte alors que je commence à parler avec le remplaçant.

"Il faut que vous libériez le véhicule et les personnes que vous détenez," dis-je d'une voix qui ne plaisante pas du tout.

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je ne peux pas. Les hommes en question essayaient de faire sortir des armes hors du pays et ils doivent rester sous notre garde."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" dis-je. "Les armes ont été fabriquées au Pakistan et les hommes que votre patrouille a arrêtés ont été embauchés pour nous les livrer. "

Nous répétons encore quelques fois la même chose et la situation devient de plus en plus tendue.

"Comprenez-vous que je ne partirai pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie récupéré mes armes et mes hommes?" J'aboie, voyant plusieurs personnes se rassembler en dehors du bureau.

Quelque part au milieu de notre dialogue animé, un rideau séparant une section différente du bureau du député s'ouvre et un homme entre. Le caporal Gordon se retourne, crie au gars de reculer et sortir. Il me faut quelques secondes pour déchiffrer la scène devant moi. L'homme qui est entré dans la pièce est un domestique, portant un plateau de thé et de biscuits pour la réunion qui se déroule et il ne parle probablement pas anglais. Je ne sais pas comment le mec ne mouille pas son pantalon vu la manière dont Gordon lui saute dessus mais il tremble comme une feuille, tasses et cuillères s'entrechoquent sur son plateau.

Je dis à Gordon de reculer et de permettre à l'homme de poser son plateau avant de me tourner vers l'homme. "Si vous voulez que cette réunion se passe sans incident, vous devez me rendre mon véhicule et mes armes." Son serviteur, bien, nous tous, probablement, venons de perdre quelques années de notre vie. GI Joe ne faisait que ce que je lui avais ordonné de faire.

"Peut-être que nous pouvons aller chercher le commissaire," déclare le député, comme si brusquement une ampoule s'était allumée dans sa tête.

"Bien. Je suis content que vous voyez enfin les choses de mon point de vue." Je ne peux pas contenir mon ton désagréable.

Miraculeusement, le commissaire apparaît un peu plus tard et nous accompagne en bas vers la salle de détention. L'odeur de la mort imprègne l'air et c'est étouffant. Lorsque nous arrivons à la cellule où nos conducteurs sont détenus, les hommes sautent et commencent à nous donner des accolades à Gordon et moi. Je fais tout ce que je peux faire pour m'empêcher de filer dans la direction opposée. Je comprends qu'ils soient heureux de sortir de leurs cages mais ces hommes puent comme un putain de camion à ordures sous le soleil de l'équateur.

Nous ouvrons le chemin vers la fourrière et repérons notre camion. Heureusement, toutes les munitions sont là et nous pouvons repartir à la base.

Le lendemain, le fournisseur avec lequel nous avons le contrat se présente avec des cadeaux pour nous remercier d'avoir récupéré le convoi. Nous refusons poliment parce que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à accepter les cadeaux des habitants. Je hoche simplement la tête et remercie Dieu d'avoir vécu pour voir un autre jour. Je dois rester vivant pendant vingt jours de plus.

 _ **Avril**_

Je fais de mon mieux pour rester calme alors que le couple de personnes âgées devant moi se lève de ses sièges, rassemble ses affaires à un rythme d'escargot. L'homme sort dans l'allée et regarde dans les compartiments. Je dois aider ces personnes si je veux voir Bella et Christopher rapidement.

"C'est l'un des vôtres?" Le vieillard hoche la tête, souriant et s'inclinant.

"Arigato gozaimasu."

"Pas de problème." Je récupère les deux sacs, et le couple sort doucement de l'avion.

Je les dépasse et décolle comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui pour être parfaitement honnête, n'est pas trop loin de la vérité. Je passe la sécurité et attrape mes bagages en passant, scannant dans la foule pour voir ma famille.

Et tout à coup ils apparaissent.

Les cheveux de Christopher ont poussé, plus bouclés que jamais. Il porte un t-shirt qui dit : _Mon xoxo est en Afghanistan_ , un cœur en camouflage d'un côté et un cœur d'étoiles et de rayures de l'autre. Les yeux de ma femme sont étincelants de larmes lorsque je m'approche.

"Voilà papa, chéri!" La voix de Bella est tremblante mais exaltée et je le prends de ses mains, tout en l'embrassant de façon aussi appropriée que possible pour l'aéroport de Naha. Je tiens mon fils serré contre ma poitrine, juste pour inhaler son odeur de bébé. Mon autre bras est autour de Bella et nous savourons notre câlin à trois. Christopher recule de ma poitrine et pose ses paumes sur mes joues.

"Papa." Je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas pleurer, en entendant sa voix maintenant qu'il est de retour dans mes bras. "Salut papa."

"Hé, ManMan." Ma voix roule et je le rapproche de moi, sentant les épaules de Bella trembler à mesure que ses larmes coulent.

Mon cœur continue à courir dans ma poitrine tout en expirant de soulagement. Il semble que j'ai retenu mon souffle pendant les huit mois de mon absence. Mais les longues journées et même les nuits encore plus longues sont finalement terminées. Je suis ici. Je l'ai fait. Ils sont en sécurité. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.

J'envoie ma millionième prière silencieuse de remerciements aux cieux. Il est temps de rentrer chez moi avec ma famille.

 **TIP**

J'observe Bella, se tordre alors qu'elle geint et gémit. L'eau chaude tourne sur la faïence autour de mes genoux, sa chatte douce frémit tandis que je lèche et suce. Elle enfonce ses longs ongles dans ma chair et envoie des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale quand elle murmure mon nom.

"Mon Dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué, Edward!" Mes doigts glissent sur ses lèvres lisses alors que ma langue tourbillonne et donne de petits coups.

Je bouge mon autre main de sa hanche, mes doigts cherchant ses tétons, je sais qu'en les tordant je vais la faire jouir. Sa cuisse drapée sur mon épaule gauche se bloque et tremble tout au même moment qu'une nouvelle coulée de ses jus tombe sur ma langue. Elle est en train de s'envoler et je comprends qu'il faut ralentir mon festin.

Quand le soulèvement de nos poitrines se calme, je me lève en enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille. La vapeur tourne autour de nous pendant que nous nous embrassons, nous mettant chacun à notre tour sous le jet chaud. Bella touche ma bite, qui a été rigide pendant tout ce temps. Je la pousse en arrière et elle lâche un soupir quand son dos entre en contact avec le carrelage froid. Je soulève son corps et je pousse ma bite en elle, en pivotant et pistonnant, rattrapant tout ce temps perdu.

"Cette performance ne sera pas aussi impressionnante que je le voudrais," grogné-je, la sensation d'être en elle écrasant mes sens.

Elle rit. "Alors, nous devrons le refaire."

Mes lèvres glissent le long de sa clavicule puis je lève les yeux pour trouver les siens. Nos regards se verrouillent et j'accélère pendant que ses parois se resserrent autour de moi.

"Ouiiii, Bella!" Ma bouche réclame la sienne alors que nos langues plongent et sortent de la bouche de l'autre. "Je t'aime tellement, chérie. "Ma voix se fissure à la fin quand j'atteins le septième ciel, ralentissant mes poussées.

"Je t'aime," murmure-t-elle en embrassant mon cou avant que je ne pose ses pieds sur le sol et me glisse hors de sa chaleur. Nous restons là pendant une autre minute, enveloppés dans notre étreinte, reprenant nos respirations alors que l'eau chaude commence à devenir tiède. L'odeur de noix de coco et d'orange de son shampooing renforce ma sensation d'être de retour à la maison et me donne un sentiment de paix, comme si je ne savais pas déjà que j'étais en sécurité et entouré par son amour. Elle relève la tête, repose son menton sur ma poitrine et sourit. "Bienvenue à la maison, mon mari."

 _ **Mai**_

"Eh bien, il n'a pas fallu longtemps!" Bella tombe dans le lit à côté de moi alors que je ferme ma session de chat Faceb°°k avec ma sœur.

"Quoi donc, Laur et Ben fixent la date?"

Elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, tout aussi heureuse pour eux que moi. "Non, mais c'est quelque chose à fêter."

"D'accord, alors, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas pris longtemps? "Je pose mon ordinateur portable par terre et enveloppe mon bras autour de son épaule alors qu'elle se blottit contre moi. Sa tête prend sa place dans mon _coin_ , comme elle l'appelle.

"Cela." Elle me donne ce bâton de test que je reconnaîtrai n'importe où. Deux lignes roses parallèles me regardent. "Prêt pour le numéro deux, papa?"

Je ricane, la serrant fermement, une ruée de papillons envahit mon ventre. "Oh, je suis prêt. Je suis fait pour être papa," dis-je. "Tu peux m'apporter autant de lignes roses que tu veux. "

Nous partageons un autre baiser, en souriant stupidement et profitant de ce développement passionnant.

Elle se tourne sur poitrine avant que je me penche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Laisse l'aventure continuer, Clémentine. Go Team Masen. "

...

*Littéralement : amour homme jeudi

*Dans une embuscade

* * *

 _ **Cette fois nous disons définitivement au revoir à nos deux héros**_.

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez retrouver cette fic avec tous un tas de photos

d'Hawaii sur notre site

fics(tiret)traduction(point)com

 _ **Merci de nous avoir lu!**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires...**_


End file.
